The Demon's Bride
by Princess Mew Mew
Summary: When her parents were killed in an accident (murdered), Marianne was forced to run from her pursuers. She hid in London dressed as a boy to protect her virtue, when one night she stumbles upon Ciel in captivity. Now she works for him under Sebastian, and if that wasn't enough, apparently she's his mate? She is supposedly meant to resist him... But does she really want to?
1. Introduction

I don't own Black Butler. The only person in this story is Marianne and all those related to her.

This type of text is normal.

 _This is thoughts and cinematic records._

 **This is demonic speech.**

 _ **This is thoughts and demonic speech.**_

[This is functions for the start and end of cinematic records.]

I apologise for this, but I felt it necessary to explain changes in text style.

* * *

Introduction

Undertaker stood in his funeral parlour, surrounded by many faces, both living and dead, as the breathing members of the small congregation that had entered his shop that day were mixed with the many lost souls he was tending to before they made their final journey into the ground. In his hands were three books, gifted to him by an old friend so that they may be shown that day. Each had a name on the cover, in swirling gold calligraphy. He set them aside for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a single page. Reaching for his Death Scythe, he struck the point down onto the page, bringing it to life and unleashing the record it held.

Before the patrons' eyes, they found themselves in awe at the recording before them.

 _A young woman, with pale skin and long, brown hair, sat in a chair set up in the funeral parlour. She was dressed in a fine dress, black with silver embroidery and trimmed with white lace, and on her feet were a pair of black buttoned boots. Her hair was pinned back slightly, half loose around her shoulders, and half held back with a black rose that looked almost dark blue. A ruby brooch was set at her throat, paired with matching earrings dangling from her lobes like shooting stars. Slender white fingers, tipped with long black nails too matte to be natural, brushed away a loose curl that had slipped out from behind her ear. On her finger glittered a ring that's stone glowed blood red, and entrapped in a nest of black metal. With a small smile painted on cherry red lips, her dark blue eyes sparkled as she spoke in a soft, melodious voice._

" _I know many of you will be wondering why I've decided to start this tale with what seems to be a passage written from a journal. And in a sense, it is, because I spoke with an old friend and allowed him to put this as part of what you will be seeing today. I just thought it right to inform you of what you are letting yourself in for, because once you start reading of the events that occur, you will find there were many things hidden in these lives in which you will bear witness."_

 _Her eyes drooped and a sad smile spread across her lips._

" _I'm sure you all will have questions about what happened in that time, some of you may even be heartbroken by the choices made here, but please save your questions and tears until you have seen everything. And I mean everything."_

" _Now, what you are about to see can be a story, because a life is a story, and the choices we make create the plot that drives it forward, and the characters we meet make up ourselves with the traits that we find admirable, or distasteful."_

" _This is the story of the supernatural. Angels and Demons exist walk in the human world, along with Reapers who collect the souls of those who have died, so their records are untouched by those who mean to harm them. I will admit that demons are amongst them when they eat human souls."_

" _But you will learn here that not everything is as it seems… At least not from my eyes, because I have seen that angels can be cruel, and demons can love…"_

" _This is a story of the strange, the dark and the dangerous. A struggle between blinding faith to a faceless god, and the black temptation of a demon's caress…"_

 _The expression on her face showed that her mind had drifted to more pleasant things, her lips curled as though she was supressing a lustful moan. She shook her head, focused once more, and continued._

" _This is the story of determines three things."_

" _Fate, what a human must accept."_

" _Chance, what cannot be predicted."_

" _And Love, what cannot be chosen, cannot be defined, and cannot be destroyed."_

" _In some cases, love is fated, the idea of soulmates has been a concept for hundreds of years. Demons take this into account very seriously. Satan, or Lucifer, had found himself blessed when he took Lilith as his wife and mate; so he permitted that all demons should be allowed to have one of their own, a mate they could surrender themselves to, damned soul and all. Although it is unheard of when a demon chooses to fall in love with a human, that a human is their destined mate, like Satan did his beloved Lilith, and even rarer when the human is willing to give up their humanity to be the mate of a demon. Humans are taught to fear Hell after all…"_

 _The woman shook her head, realising she was going off topic._

" _But we seem to be getting ahead of ourselves. We should be focusing on the true stars of this story."_

" _Fate. Chance. Love."_

" _This is how Fate has determined it fit for the submission of will, how the powers that be deem it fair that innocents must die for their Grand Design, their Greater Good for the betterment of the world."_

" _This is how Chance can lead to another path, another Fate that rivals its power, and offers more opportunities and choices that change the people around them, and themselves."_

" _This is how Love will open up the chance of freedom and retribution in the face of Fate and its manipulative hands, how it can create a family from the ashes, and be reborn from the shadows of death."_

" _This is the story of a human, and how she fell in love and became the bride of a demon."_

[End of inserted record. Received from Marianne Blackmore.]

Undertaker smirked. Stroked a hand down the length of his scythe's handle. He moved his black nailed finger in a 'tut-tut' gesture.

"Naughty, naughty, Little Lady. Shouldn't say that, or I'll expose you more than you want!" he laughed. "These are definitely some of the more interesting records, and very few ever get to see these when you're not dying. Anyway, on with the show!"

He swung his scythe, causing three books to rise into the air and flip open. The records spilled out in three flowing streams and converged together.

[Joining of Cinematic Records.]

Undertaker's smile was surrounded by the shadow of his silver hair.

"Easier to focus on one thing, don't you find?"

[Start of Cinematic Records of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and Marianne Blackmore.]

"Now, let's get to where this all began."

The Lady had left very specific instructions after all in her letter. He did wonder how she managed to get the Earl and the Butler to agree to this. Undertaker fast-forwarded the record to the right point before setting it to play.

[Start. January 1887.]

* * *

When the prologue is posted next week, I will have Marianne's character details posted up on my profile. I hope this intro has intrigued you to read more.

Please read and review!


	2. Prologue

I don't own Black Butler. The only person in this story is Marianne and all those related to her.

This type of text is normal.

 _This is thoughts, dreams, and cinematic records._

 **This is demonic speech.**

 _ **This is thoughts, dreams and and demonic speech.**_

[This is functions for the start and end of cinematic records.]

I apologise for this, but I felt it necessary to explain changes in text style.

* * *

Prologue

Butler, Summoned. Bride, A Survivor

The winter of 1887 was cold and brutal, the streets of London glistened with a thin sheet of ice over the cobblestones and the wind was bitter and stinging against the skin of the moonlit city. It was January, but the cold air was still holding strong over the capital city. Even in the darkest of nights, there was still life breathing through the time of slumber, when many a human had already drifted off to sleep. There were the patrons of the taverns and brothels, the night-workers and street-crawlers, and vagrants and vagabonds alike were dwelled in the dead of night, hidden from the lives of the day walkers. The drunken laughter from the pubs echoed loudly in the streets as the gas lamps flickered their yellow glow onto the frost and ice below. A man, arm slung over the shoulder of his friend, stepped out of his regular tavern hobbling, barely able to stand up without his friend's ever present support. His words were slurred barely distinguishable from the grunts and groans of the mill workers after a hard day's work, although there was a mention of heading to a brothel for a romp with 'a lady of the night'…

In one of the alleys, watching the drunkards stumble past, a lone figure watched from the shadows. Their small body wrapped up in a tattered brown coat, hems fraying and sleeves torn to practically shreds. With skin so pale, they moved like a spectre through the streets, wind tugging at their threadbare clothes and worn shoes. Under the shadow of their ratty brown cap, dark blue eyes, framed by long black eyelashes, glanced around to make sure no one was looking their way.

"So cold…" they whispered, blowing warm air onto their trembling hands. "Let's hope I can find somewhere warm for the night."

Tugging the coat closer to their body, they reached one hand up to the cap, brought the peak down over their eyes, and dashed off down the empty street, their shadow raced through the lights like a dancer behind them.

* * *

Soon they were wandering around the outskirts of London, dusting off their cap. This, in turn, revealed a mass of brown hair cut raggedly short, although as if the cut itself were a rushed job, and an inordinate amount of hair had been hacked away to allow the style to lift what had been a heavy burden if their unusual slouch was anything to go by. Their pale face was youthful, slightly angled at the cheekbones, and slender with a small nose. The wanderer in question, only seventeen, was quick to slap their hat back on before anyone spotted them walking down the dirt road.

"I should have stayed in London, there's plenty of places there to spend the night, but no, I had to choose to go out and find somewhere away from the hustle and bustle of the streets…" they said to themselves.

There are many who would question a person's sanity when they talk to themselves, but seeing as the traveller was alone, and thinking no one would be able to hear them, they deemed it sufficient enough to be able to voice their thoughts aloud without giving the appearance of a raving lunatic. Although they kept their motive to themselves.

It wasn't long before they finally found a place for the night; an abandoned building, crumbling around the edges with broken windows and piles of debris scattered around. A rotting smell tinged the air, making the wanderer wrinkle their nose and tug their coat collar up over their nose. There was a faint light flickering through the window panes, like someone was already inside, but they couldn't let that stop them. The first thing that needed to be done was find an open window, or at least one that didn't have any glass in it. They spotted one instantly, it stood high against the general structure of the warehouse, going up into the rafters of the roof and standing high over everything below. The height didn't make it easy to climb through, so it looked like they were going to have to basically use the debris as a ladder. It was disgusting, but it had to be done.

Shrugging their shoulders, the person climbed up, slipping more often than not, they never were much of a climber, but somehow they managed to reach the window. Jagged pieces of glass stuck out of the frame, but the gap seemed just big enough, so they inelegantly shimmied their way through the opening. There was a silent rip, one of the shards caught their coat, near the pocket and revealing a silver dagger, its handle ornate with red jewels, but was small, only slightly bigger than a typical cutlery knife, easily concealed in a coat pocket, or under the skirt and petticoat of a dress. The person hissed, irritated when they saw the tear steadily getting bigger and bigger.

"Damn!" they whispered, tugging the coat off the glass and swapping the dagger to the other pocket.

Once they were through, they found themselves on the wooden beams of the rafters. Crawling along the beam until they reached the support beam at the centre, they curled up against the wood, using their coat as a blanket, and prepared to get to sleep for the night.

But before they were able to close their eyes, voices were heard underneath, moving around below like rats scuttling around in the cellar. The person changed their position and looked down into the depths of the warehouse, eyes widening when they saw the black cloaked figures gathered around a raised platform; they were chanting a strange language, a tongue they had never heard before and struggled to wrap their mouth around. They then saw the colour that spilled over the top of the stone, a brilliant blood red. A scream threatened to fall from their lips, but they clamped their hands over their mouth to supress it…

 _What are those monsters doing?!_

* * *

Ciel was curled up in a corner of his cage, watched with almost vacant eyes as a girl was dragged out of the door, kicking and screaming as it slammed shut and was locked behind her. On hesitant knees, he crawled across the dirty floor and watched the group of men gather around the altar, placing the squirming girl down and chaining her down by her wrists and ankles with the heavy metal. There were tears streaming down her face, but there was an acceptance in her eyes, like she knew there was no way out, that she was going to die on that cold, hard slab and never see the light of day again. The boy's body was shivering underneath his filthy white shirt, the only covering he had possessed for the last month.

That month had been the worst of his life.

Caged like an animal, fed scraps of food and forced to live in waste and squalor. Even now, the brand on his side burned like the grotesque scar it was. His parents were dead, burned in the flames that had engulfed his home, his mansion, and Tanaka had been left for dead. God knew if someone had found him, or if he was even alive. Who had done this? Who had destroyed the Phantomhive family home, and left him to this mass of cultists for their deranged practices of demon summoning. As if they would ever succeed. His hands clenched around the metal bars at the thought.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the girl scream. It pierced the air like a dagger through flesh. The blood from her wounded chest, barely developed, a mark of her youth, dribbled down and splattered on the stone beneath her, blending with the others that had lain before her. The light in her brown eyes faded bit by bit, her shaking body growing sluggish and weak as more of life's liquid fled from the gaping hole at her breast. Ciel had prayed to God for many nights, prayed for a miracle, for someone, anyone, to come and find them. But after tonight, he knew there wouldn't be anything to find. Not with the fact that he was the only one left. That girl had been the last before him. And with the knowledge that they had failed once again, it looked like he was going to be the one being taken to the stone and bleeding out all over the floor.

Ciel scrambled back when he realised the severity of his situation, he was barely eleven-year-old, and he was going to die for the sake of a demon sacrifice. God had forsaken him the day he let his parents die at the hands of their murderers. The members of the cult said the spells and enchantments, hoping for a demon to rise for their sacrifices, but not even one showed up.

"Dammit! The conditions tonight are meant to be the best for summoning a demon, and not even one has come up!" one yelled.

Another glared at his companion.

"We've gone through dozens of these little lambs, and not one of them was enough! What the Hell are we going to do?!"

The leader sneered at his fellows.

"The answer to that is simple. We keep trying until a demon comes, or until he ran out of bodies to offer up to them."

They tossed the dead girl's body aside, leaving her to join the rest of the dead bodies, thrown out like trash.

Ciel backed himself into a corner, trembling in his fear. Sweat drenched, slate grey hair stuck to his pale face, gaunt from malnourishment and his stomach painful and flat. It grumbled in protest from the lack of food that had entered its unwillingly shrunk confines. He didn't want them to come any closer, because there was no doubt that he was next for the sacrificial altar.

"No… No!"

His voice, cracked and hoarse from lack of use, went unheard by his captors. In spite of this, he refused to let any tears fall from his sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

Just then, something strange happened. It started with a creaking, the sound of wood crumbling and breaking under a weight that shouldn't be there. The most dreadful crunch followed, along with the dull thud of something falling at hitting the ground. The cultists turned to the source, a brown lump that shifted and moaned in pain from falling from the rafters no doubt. Ciel glanced up to where it had come from, a small mercy that it wasn't too high, because it would surely be dead otherwise. From beneath the brown coat that consumed them, a pale face emerged, brown hair ragged and short beneath a cap that had been knocked off at the impact with the floor. The stranger blinked, with blue eyes darker than his own, filled with an aged presence completely unfitting of such a young face. He thought that they looked like a very feminine looking boy, or a very determined tomboy. It was hard to tell under all the dirt and dust that coated their body.

They managed to bring themselves to their feet, stumbling slightly in disorientation, but stayed upright. No doubt they were going to be bruised, but that didn't stop them from glaring at his captors.

"What kind of animals are you?!" they bellowed.

The men were startled, unable to believe someone, a trespasser at that, had the gall to yell at them when they had no right to be on the premises in the first place. The leader stepped forward, made a grab for the young person, yet they slipped through his fingers before he could get a hand on them.

"What are you doing here, you little street rat?!" he shouted.

There was a fire lit in their dark blue eyes.

"I was only looking for somewhere warm for the night, and I find a group of murderers sacrificing children for the sake of a demon. They're probably laughing in your faces for being so goddamned stupid for thinking it would work!"

They made their way over to the cage, hands gripping the bars and shaking to see the strength of the metal. There wasn't any give.

"Where's the key for this thing?" the person asked.

"What the Hell?! Like we're going to tell you that!"

"You tell me and I don't stick that dagger of yours through your throat."

The leader stalked forward and then slapped the person in the face, sending them sprawling to the ground, half sagged on the cage.

"Insufferable little cur! You ain't got a clue what you're talking about!" he bellowed. A smirk then spread across his face. "You're too old for sacrificing, but that doesn't mean we can't make your decision to try and help this child as painful as possible."

That was how the person ended up on their knees, held by the arms between two of the cultists, while a third stood behind them with a whip in their hands. The leader knelt down and sneered at the teenager.

"Still sure you want to make that choice?" he laughed.

The person spat in their face, making them reel back in shock.

"I hope the demon feasts on your souls. You don't deserve to have one of them serve you," they retaliated.

The leader waved his hand, wiping his face with the other. He then spoke to his followers.

"Start whipping, and don't stop until either one or the other is dead!"

The first swipe of the whip went down with a violent crack. The teenager bit their lip to stifle a cry, tears stung their eyes at the bolt of pain.

"You won't get away with this!" they cried out.

The leader only sneered and opened the cage, dragging Ciel out on his arm while he struggled in vain to escape. The boy kicked and screamed, even tried to bite the hand holding him, but it was no use.

He was placed and strapped down to the altar, his eyes turned to the only person who had tried to help him. They met each other's gazes. The person's shirt was barely clinging to their body, their back already stained with blood as they continued to yell at the men to stop. With the sound of the whip cracking against bare skin, the leader turned and raised the dagger up high.

"And now, we give you the greatest of the lot. Behold, Ciel Phantomhive, the son of the late Earl Phantomhive! May his blood satisfy you as you answer our calls!"

He slammed the knife down into Ciel's abdomen.

"No!" the teenager screamed.

* * *

There was silence after that, followed by a rumbling laughter. It was hard and cruel, yet held a seductive tone that could personify the darkest of lusts. The person trembled as they watched a black, shapeless being hover over Ciel, glowing magenta eyes peering back at the group of people, twinkling in malicious glee.

" **Foolish humans. To think you could summon a creature such as me through your petty sacrifices. None of your souls are worth my time**."

The teenage was resolute in keeping their eyes down, spotting Ciel shallowly breathing on top of the altar. Now that the cultists had released their arms, they decided to use their fear and distraction to crawl towards the altar.

When they were close enough, the demon's eyes flickered towards them, penetrating them straight through to their soul. The teenager froze, not particularly wanting to anger a creature that could easily kill them. But there was something truly unnerving about their stare, like they could see all of their secrets, their pupils ripping apart the layers of their mask and exposing the truth completely bare before them. And there was no doubt that they were.

Ciel stared up at them, faltering at the look they were giving him. It wasn't one of pity like he was expecting, like they knew he was going to die.

 _No… I won't die here… I won't die here!_

He struggled with his life draining away from him. He didn't know how long he could hold on. His only companion in all this didn't deserve to be beaten within an inch of their life just for trying to help him. He refused to let either of them die in this rotten place.

The demon's gaze then went down to the boy, a smirk spreading across his face. This little one had a truly delicious soul, and clearly he was more than willing to make a contract with him.

" **My, my, aren't we a very little master?** " he laughed.

Ciel somehow had the power to glare back up at him, insulted at the mention of his height.

" **You have summoned me. This fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed can never be returned. With all that in mind, are you willing to make a contract with me?** " the demon asked.

The boy looked up at his shapelessness, finding that everything around him had faded and had been replaced with an empty white space, that he was floating while the only other presence was a black raven with red eyes staring at him from a dead tree.

"What's the price?" he asked.

" **Your soul.** "

They were silent for a few moments.

"I want revenge on the people that did this to me, on the people to attempted to kill all the Phantomhives. You will serve me until I have revenge on every last one of them!" Ciel shouted. "I accept your contract!"

The scene melted away and they returned to the warehouse, surrounded by the cultists and the peculiar little stray.

" **Give me a name, and I shall serve you until our contract is complete,** " the demon said.

The name that came was instant.

"Sebastian, kill them all!" Ciel shouted.

The newly named Sebastian smirked.

" **Yes, master.** "

The shapeless thing shifted into the form of a pale man, dressed in black with short, messy black hair with long bangs and glowing red eyes, almost maroon. His nails were black and dull, as though they grew naturally that way, and a pentagram surrounded by a thorny circle blazed on the back of his left hand. The teenager thought him to be supernaturally handsome, but figured that was the case for all demons, because if they were meant to seduce their prey, they needed to be attractive enough to lure them in. The person managed to get over to Ciel, who was sitting up with a matching pentagram to the demon's glowing purple in his right eye, which had taken over the sapphire blue of his iris and turned it purple.

"Hey, Ciel…" they whispered. "That's your name, right?"

Ciel looked at them, got himself up into a sitting position, the wound to his abdomen completely gone.

"Y-Yes, I'm Ciel Phantomhive…" a smirk spread across his face. "And now, I am Earl Phantomhive!"

The two of them watched the bloodshed together, the scarlet drops spilling into puddles on the floor as one man after another was killed by Sebastian. Their screams were delicious, the person smirked. It was nothing that they didn't deserve. Their eyes widened when the demon turned on them, left hand heading straight for their head. They closed their eyes and waited for the impending darkness.

"Sebastian, stop!" Ciel ordered.

There was silence.

The teenager peeked one eye open and saw how close he had gotten to taking off their head, his middle finger only a millimetre away from touching the end of their nose.

"You should be more specific with your instructions, Young Master. You did tell me to kill them all." Sebastian said with a slight smirk.

Ciel huffed but let the demon help him to his feet.

"Burn this place to the ground. I don't want anything left alive in here."

The pentagram flashed in his eye as he gave the order. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The three of them walked away from the burning building. Sebastian had changed into a butler's uniform and walked at the side of Ciel who was wrapped in the person's coat, leaving the teenager to shiver in the shredded remains of their shirt. They stopped on the road.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

The person shrugged.

"Not sure if you want a street urchin sticking around with you."

Sebastian stared at them.

"You are no street urchin. It is plain to see that you are from a respectable background, and are forcing yourself to live on the streets so you can run away from something or someone. In other words, you have nowhere to go," he said.

"You tried to save me, and would have accepted your death at Sebastian's hand had I not stopped him. There aren't many people who would lay their life down for someone they hardly know." Ciel added. "And I can't only have one servant taking care of me. So I want you in my employ. I could do with someone like you watching out for my best interests."

The teenager stared at them, almost disbelieving at what they were offering. A home, a place to live, with money and protection and freedom. Plus they were unwilling to leave in the first place, who knew what the demon could get up to on his own?

"As you wish, my Lord."

They bowed in an imitation of Sebastian.

"Although Sebastian, I think you need a surname. Humans don't live their lives with just their first name," they explained.

Sebastian smirked.

"What would you suggest?"

"I think it should be Michaelis. It's ironic because a man called Michaelis wrote the classification of demons."

"How droll. Very well, I am now Sebastian Michaelis," he sighed.

A smirk then made its way across his face.

"You still haven't told us your name. I would like to be introduced, my Lady."

The person – girl's eyes widened.

"How…?" she stammered.

Ciel's mouth dropped open in shock while Sebastian laughed.

"As a demon, I was able to sense your true gender. Also, your face is too feminine to be a boy's, your body too slender, and your hair too unevenly cut to even be a proper boy's cut."

"Anything else?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I can see your bindings under your shirt, and the amount of them suggests that you are hiding a rather abundant bust."

Her face went completely red as her arms snapped around her body to cover her chest.

"Pervert!" she snapped.

"I am a demon."

"Still a pervert!"

Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples as though to ease the oncoming headache.

"Quit flirting, you two!" he ordered. He then looked at the disguised girl. "Can we have your name?"

"Only if you let me continue hiding as a boy, and help me look better," she answered.

"Deal."

The boy extended his hand between them.

"Ciel Phantomhive, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl smiled and shook his hand.

"Your name?" Sebastian urged, taking the extended hand once the hand shake was finished and bringing it to his lips to kiss.

A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Marianne. Marianne Blackmore."

Her blush deepened when she felt him press a kiss against her knuckles.

* * *

Once the introductions were done, Sebastian walked behind the two humans, his nose scenting the air.

 _Strange… The blood from the girl has lessened since our departure. She is healing far too quickly for a normal human, but there is no other scent over than her human blood, so she isn't a Reaper or a hybrid. How odd. It is an intoxicating fragrance though… Very…_ _ **pure**_ _. There is clearly more to you than meets the eye, and you should realise that_ _ **no one**_ _can hide anything from a demon. I do wonder why I am so drawn to you… I look forward to finding out. I believe I shall enjoy working with you,_ _ **Marianne Blackmore**_ _._

* * *

Once this has been posted, I shall be updating a character profile for Marianne so you can understand her character by tonight or tomorrow.

I honestly didn't expect the prologue to be this long. Also, I want to inform everyone that due to the length of the chapters, because each chapter after this will be equal to the episodes, I will be updating this fic every two weeks.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 1

I don't own Black Butler. The only person in this story is Marianne and all those related to her.

This type of text is normal.

 _This is thoughts, dreams, and cinematic records._

 **This is demonic speech.**

 _ **This is demonic speech in thoughts and dreams.**_

[This is functions for the start and end of cinematic records.]

I apologise for this, but I felt it necessary to explain changes in text style.

* * *

Chapter One

Butler, Able. Bride, Discovered

Fast forward nearly two years, and the trio were in the summer of 1888. Many things had to be sorted out before their new lives could be established…

* * *

Upon their arrival to the remains of Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian all but resurrected the building from the ashes to every detail. Marianne was admittedly impressed by the feat at the time, but would never say it. The manor itself was a stone's throw away from London, and served to be an excellent location for a home. Ciel had taken the head of the household quarters, while Sebastian was gifted with the head butler's rooms. Marianne was also given separate rooms from the rest of the servants, using the excuse that because she was to be working under Sebastian, she needed to be kept away from any other servants; it was very believable, all things considered. In fact, the very next morning after their escape, Sebastian cut Marianne's hair into a neater boy cut, along with higher quality bindings for compressing her 32DD breasts. The ones she had at the time were insufficient for their size. Sebastian even commented that it didn't speak well for the intelligence of humans that they couldn't see that she was a girl with how poorly she was bound at the time. Marianne only responded with that was the fact she was counting on, and not letting anyone get too close for a proper look.

As time went on though, Marianne knew her hair was getting longer, and by the time it begun to reach her shoulders, Sebastian provided her with a wig in a boy cut that matched her own hair colour. The girl had learned never to ask how he managed these feats, because he always responded with the same sentence.

"I am one hell of a butler."

It didn't help that every time he said it, it would make her blush the brightest red.

* * *

Back to the story, Marianne was tucked away in her bed, curled under the opulent covers of a beautiful four poster bed, safely enveloped up in her dream world. She didn't stir when Sebastian opened the door with his keys. The demon closed the door behind him. Without a word he glided over to the side of her bed, leaned his face close and spoke in his deep, seductive baritone.

"Marianne, it is time to wake up."

The girl groaned sleepily, blinking her dark blue eyes, and then stared up through blurry vision to see his pale, handsome face merely an inch away from hers. When her eyes focused, she let out an indignant shriek. Marianne bolted upright, clutched the covers to her chest, despite being completely dressed in a baggy white nightshirt.

"I've told you to stop getting so close when you wake me up!" she snapped.

He merely smirked.

"But I love your reactions. They never cease to amuse me."

She sighed and ran a hand through her errant hair.

"Our guest is coming today, isn't he?" she said. "Alright, let me get ready and I'll meet with you in the kitchen."

"I recommend you do not delay. We have much to get done."

Sebastian left the room after that, shutting the door behind him.

The girl ran a hand through her hair, tied in a messy plait, and swung her feet out of the bed, the floor cold under them. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her clothes, a white button shirt, black trousers with attached black suspenders, black shoes and socks, a black tie, white gloves, and a black tailcoat. But first, Marianne had to wrap her bindings around her breasts. She started by holding one end of the bindings under her armpit while she wound it around her upper body until there was nothing left. Once she was sure they were tightly in place and didn't run the risk of coming undone, Marianne proceeded to get into her uniform. Looking at herself in her full-length mirror, she checked herself from all angles, untying her plait as she did so.

"There we go," she said. "Now, let's get this hair tucked away, shall we?"

In a corner of the room, there was a small dressing table, with a brush and a silver plated box on the top. Marianne ran the brush through her hair, falling straight to her shoulders, and then opened the box. Inside was the wig Sebastian had given her when he refused to continue cutting her hair. She didn't know why, but apparently he liked to see her look like a girl when he got the chance. Then again, she shared the same opinion every once in a while. However, it made things very hot when it was summertime. Combined with the binding, she was comparable to a walking human furnace. She could swear he did that on purpose…

Shaking her head, she piled her hair on top of her head and pulled the wig over the top, making sure to tuck in all the stray hairs that had escaped her hold. When she was done, the face she had known for nearly two years stared back at her.

"Time to be Edward Montague."

While she was a girl, when she was with Sebastian and Ciel, she was Marianne Blackmore. But when she was dressed like this, she took her father's name and her mother's maiden name, and became Edward Montague, apprentice butler to the Phantomhive family.

A smile spread across her face.

"Time to begin the day!"

* * *

 _Ciel lay surrounded by a sea of white feathers, bare save a length of red cloth hung over his waist. His eyes were blurred, dazed as he waited for someone, or something to speak within the emptiness that enveloped him. A voice then rang out, dark and deep and filled with alluring power._

" _ **Think carefully,**_ _" they said. "_ _ **Should you reject the faith even once, the gates of Paradise will forever be out of your reach.**_ _"_

 _The boy glared out into the emptiness as his left eye came into focus._

" _Do you think that someone who followed the faith so willingly, would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" he asked._

 _In front of him sat a raven on a lone branch, red eyes staring back at him emotionlessly. A cruel chuckle entered the air._

" _ **I shall ask you once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?**_ _"_

 _Ciel didn't hesitate to answer._

" _I do! Stop asking your tedious questions! Let me know that we have a deal!"_

 _The feathers floated up into the air, and one by one, turned completely black._

* * *

Sebastian entered Ciel's bedchamber, Marianne following behind him while wheeling a food trolley laden with tea, pastries, and a breakfast plate covered with a silver lid.

"Master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian said as he walked over to the large bed and leaned down to awaken the young boy.

Marianne left the trolley at his side and went over to the window to open the long curtains. The sun streamed into the room, and Ciel opened his eyes blearily, blinking them to adjust to the drastic change in light. The demon reached down and poured a steaming hot brew into an ornately decorated teacup, all the while listing off the things that needed to be done that day.

"Today, we have a lightly poached salmon, accompanied by a delicate mint salad. We also have toast, scones and pain de campagne. Which would you care for this morning?" he asked.

Ciel pushed his bed hair out of his eyes, and rubbed away the sleep that had built up during the night.

"Scone," he answered.

Marianne scowled from her place by the wardrobe, her hands on her hips.

"Don't forget to say please," she chastised.

He snorted in irritation, but complied with as much petulance as any twelve-year-old could when ordered about by his elder.

"Please."

Sebastian only smirked as he handed the boy his tea.

"Today you have a meeting with Mr Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman empire," the demon continued, picking up a black eye patch from the bedside table. "And then this evening, you have a meeting with Mr Dumbiano of the Poseidon Company."

While the discussion of today's schedule continued. Marianne handed Sebastian the clothing she had selected from Ciel's wardrobe for the day, keeping her back turned to ensure the young master's privacy. She may have been dressed as a boy, but that didn't mean that she wanted to compromise either his, or hers for that matter, modesty.

"Is that the man in charge of my stuffed animals in India?" Ciel asked as Sebastian tied a blue ribbon to match his eyes around his neck.

"Yes, I am told he is Italian." Sebastian replied.

"They are known to drink more coffee than tea though, so the collection of tea available will be limited." Marianne chipped in.

"We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide," the demon concluded.

Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"I recognise this smell. Is this Earl Grey?" he asked.

"Yes, from Jackson's in Piccadilly." Sebastian replied.

"We thought it would be an excellent accompaniment with the salmon and mint," added Marianne.

The demon looked at his human apprentice and gestured to the door. The girl ducked her head and quickly walked out of the room, but not before bowing to her master. Sebastian then bowed to Ciel.

"We shall wait for you in the dining room."

He made to walk out the room after Marianne.

Ciel's uncovered eye flashed. His hand reached out for a small stand holding a collection of steel tipped darts. He threw one at the back of Sebastian's head. Without even looking, the demon caught the offending object between his index and middle finger. Marianne poked her head into the room to see what was taking so long, and saw Ciel's glare and the dart in Sebastian's hand. She sighed and shook her head. This battle of wills between them was something Sebastian enjoyed and Ciel loathed. No matter what she did to try and stop them, all her efforts proved fruitless.

"Well thrown, my lord." Sebastian smirked. He then glanced at the boy over his shoulder. "By even so, let's save the games for later."

And considering how well she knew the demon, it was clear there was a double meaning to his words.

* * *

In the dining room, while Ciel sat eating his breakfast. The other servants of the Phantomhive household had joined Sebastian and Marianne in their service to the young lord, who were currently elsewhere in the mansion. First, there was Bardroy, or Bard as he preferred to be called, who was one of the eldest men (if you didn't really count Sebastian's _actual_ age), with dark blond hair, blue eyes, stubble and an American accent. He was the chef of the house, and almost always had a cigarette between his teeth. Next was MeyRin, a maid who was older than Marianne, dressed in the typical maid's uniform, with large glasses that almost covered her face, and her purple-red hair pulled into spiky pigtails. And the last was Finnian, affectionately going by Finny, a boy with strawberry blond hair whose fringe was held back with red hairpins, and green eyes. He was the appointed gardener, and dressed accordingly in red plaid shorts, brown gardener's boots, and a loose beige shirt with a straw hat hung over the back of his neck.

Ciel sat in his chair, and threw the dart he had tried on Sebastian, and watched it hit the back of Finny's head. Blood squirted out, causing the boy to cry out in pain, and immediately asked why the young master did such a thing.

"Nothing, I don't need to justify my actions," replied Ciel.

The other servants looked at him in awe.

Sebastian watched Marianne out of the corner of his eye, a small question nagged on the tip of his tongue.

"You promote good manners, and yet you do nothing when the young master does such things to the others." Sebastian stated. "I wonder why."

Marianne looked up at him, surprised that he had noticed such a thing.

"He doesn't do it maliciously, at least not to them. As a noble, good manners are important, but for anything else, I won't interfere in any way when it comes to you two. It was his choice to work with you, and I won't stop it one way or the other. I am just making his life as comfortable as possible before… that day."

Well, that was an interesting bit of information. Sebastian could say that he was intrigued by the little human, not the same way he was in Ciel, but rather he had a human ally who respected the boundaries between human and demon and their contract. If she hadn't, she would have already been dead. He rather enjoyed her company, and teasing her, and harassing her; it was really the only entertainment he got without having to do Ciel's dirty work. Ciel had ordered that he never cause harm to her, whether out of respect, or an affectionate attachment, he didn't know; but Sebastian didn't need to be ordered to do that. In fact, the very idea sent a sickening feeling to his stomach, it was abhorrent to him. He just didn't know why…

Sebastian fully intended to find the answer though.

But there were other things that needed to be dealt with first. The demon burst through the dining room doors.

"Finnian, have you finished weeding the gardens yet?" he asked.

He then turned to MeyRin, who was blushing.

"MeyRin, have you washed the bed linens?"

Then it was Bard.

"Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing dinner?"

Marianne pitied the three of them, although she could never understand why he never pulled it with her unless her life was at risk. She figured it was because of Ciel's orders though, not that she was complaining of course.

Sebastian then turned to the last member of the Phantomhive staff, the eldery Tanaka, who suffered from a strange condition that left him in a state similar to a chibi most of the time. He was a traditional old man with grey hair and neatly trimmed moustache, circular glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose, and he was dressed in a style similar to a butler, perfectly natural as he was the head butler before Sebastian took over, and now served as the house steward. He was almost always sipping a cup of Japanese tea.

"And Tanaka," continued Sebastian. He watched the old man for a moment. "Well, I suppose you are alright as you are."

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka chortled, and then took another sup of his tea.

Sebastian turned back to the rest of the staff.

"Now, we don't have time for thumb-twiddling. So get to work!"

His demonic temper spurred the trio into action, making Marianne step away from the door to avoid their escape from his fury. She had learned that course of action the hard way, after being trampled on the first time it happened, and the times when she wasn't fast enough to get out the way.

* * *

After breakfast, Ciel was walking up the stairs in the main foyer, past the painting of his father and mother. He stopped, glanced up at it, and turned away in annoyance.

* * *

Marianne huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floors desperately to make them shine. A bucket of soapy water sat beside her. Her gloves were off, and her sleeves were rolled up. The reason she was upstairs cleaning the floor instead of helping Sebastian downstairs with the silver, the tablecloth, the white roses, or the dinner preparations, was because the floor needed to be polished, and since she was the apprentice in their relationship, the task fell to her. Marianne hated the grunt work, but she liked the solitude, and it kept her out of the chaos that the trio could easily make. She shook her head and realised she had become distracted, so she set to work again.

Just then she heard footsteps coming towards her. The girl looked up and saw Sebastian walking towards her.

"Sebastian!" she called out.

The man looked down at her.

"Marianne, still working?"

"Yes. Are the preparations done?"

"Alas not. The young master has summoned me to his study."

Marianne giggled.

"His sweet tooth must be calling."

"Quite. But I refuse to allow it to interfere with his dinner."

She nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll continue here."

Sebastian glanced at the sparkling floor, pleased with what she had done so far. But there was still much more to get done.

"Keep up the good work," he complimented. "Make sure you are done in time for our guest's arrival."

He walked away after that.

"Don't mess up my lovely clean floor!" she snapped.

His dark laughter echoed after him.

* * *

He was still laughing by the time he stepped into Ciel's study. The boy furrowed his brow in question, wondering what could possibly make him laugh so much.

"What are you laughing about?" Ciel asked, his hands steeped under his chin.

Sebastian smirked.

"Just enjoying Marianne's reactions," he responded. "You summoned me, my Lord?"

Ciel nodded his head.

"I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat."

The demon shook his head.

"She did say it would be your sweet tooth bothering you. You shouldn't eat sweets now, you'll spoil your appetite for dinner this evening with your guest."

"I don't care about that. Make me a parfait."

"No."

"Fine then." Ciel snapped, getting out of his chair and walking to the window. "Oh, and that portrait in the foyer, take it down."

Sebastian's eyes widened for a brief moment before he regained his composure. He remained silent as his master continued to speak. Ciel ran his fingers over the blue diamond ring on his left thumb.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive, and I am head of the house now."

A smirk spread across the demon's face at those words. He bowed, hand on where his cold black heart beat ever so slowly in his chest.

"Consider it done, my Lord."

* * *

Marianne wiped the sweat from her brow, the sparkling floor stared back at her with a perfect reflection. She smiled as she threw the cloth into the water bucket, which landed with a wet plop.

"Finally done!" she sighed in relief. "And not a disaster in sight."

Although she had clearly spoke too soon when she heard the idiotic trio, as she had privately nicknamed them, anyone would be called an idiot if they thought they could impress a demon through a mini catastrophe; it just meant that Sebastian had more work and she would be sweeping up behind him. The girl hung her head in disappointment, sweatdropping as she heard their shrieks of terror.

 _Let's see how much damage they've done this time._

She walked off in the direction of the kitchen, the most likely place for them all to congregate.

* * *

When she found them all, Sebastian loomed over them, living up to his true form, barely restraining his demonic temper behind what could only be described as a shit-eating smile. MeyRin, Bard, and Finny were cowering together, all three of their disasters obvious. Marianne's mouth dropped when she saw the sheer extent of it all, barely hearing Sebastian as he spoke.

"Now, how did this happen?"

The garden was completely dead…

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra-strength weed killer on the garden…" Finny explained.

All the china in the cabinet had been smashed to pieces…

"I tried to reach the tea set that we use for guests but I tripped and the cabinet fell…" MeyRin cried.

The food that was meant to be for dinner was the equivalent of charcoal…

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it would take a long time… So I used my flamethrower…" Bard mumbled, sporting an afro that only occurred when he was 'cooking' with explosives.

Marianne blinked, and then finally made her presence known.

"This… is not good," she said.

Sebastian sighed, ignoring the trio's cries, and clicked open his silver pocket watch.

 _The guest arrives at six, which means we have at least two hours left._ He thought to himself. _Not enough time to replace the tea set, or to find premium meats… What should I do…?_

While he was lost in thought, Marianne spotted Tanaka, still sipping his green tea.

"Tanaka, can I have a cup of that, please?" she asked.

 _Because whatever's in it, I am in definite need of some._ She added mentally.

The demon's eyes widened, snapped towards them. An idea formed in his mind, brilliant and efficient, perfect for the hospitality befitting of the Phantomhives. Marianne was given her cup of tea before Sebastian swiped it out of her hands.

"Everyone, listen closely and do as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet," he told them.

The girl tried to reach for the cup, but considering the height difference between them, her being a petite five-foot six, and him a staggering six-foot one, it proved to be very difficult, especially as his other hand was restraining her from reaching any higher.

"Can I have that back, please?" she asked politely.

Sebastian glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Not yet. You can have it once your job is done."

She suddenly became fearful, because the smirk on his face suggested something a bit uncomfortable for her…

* * *

At exactly six that evening, a horse drawn carriage pulled up along the drive. Mr Dumbiano, a man with blue eyes, tanned skin and a neatly trimmed brown hair and beard stepped out, dressed in a tailored brown suit. Sebastian assisted him out of the carriage, smirking slightly as the man stared in awe at the garden, which had been landscaped into a Japanese stone garden. The sand covered the worst of the damage to the plants, and going around the rocks in swirling designs. The rest of the servants stood on a wooden boardwalk near the front door, who bowed and curtsied as was their custom for greeting guests.

"Predilioso! Wonderful!" Dumbiano complimented. "Truly an elegant garden."

The demon inclined his head.

"We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening," he explained. "Allow me to escort you inside while it is prepared."

Tanaka led their guest inside.

"What an excellent entrance, I wouldn't expect anything less of a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what the rest of the evening has in store."

Once the door was closed, the trio and Marianne sighed in relief.

"Wow! I can't believe we did it!" Bard smiled.

"Who knew that a dozen bags of gravel could be used to make this!" Finny exclaimed.

Sebastian made to step inside, but looked at them over his shoulder with a sly smile.

"Of course we were able to do this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There is still work to be done, let's get to it while the Master sees to our guest."

The other servants saluted and set off to work.

* * *

Marianne was dusting the corridor outside Ciel's study, dust flying through the air in grey plumes; she desperately fought the urge to sneeze. Vaguely she could hear Ciel and Dumbiano talking about the company, although the Master seemed to be more focused on their board game rather than the conversation, not that she blamed him, there was a sick feeling in her stomach that said the man was not to be trusted. Already he was asking for money to pay for expanding the company in India. She could imagine the look on Ciel's face being quite bored. A giggle nearly escaped when she caught onto Ciel's double meaning.

"I now lose everything."

The conversation continued until a certain topic was broached.

"Is there any way to get my leg back?" Dumbiano asked.

The air suddenly went cold, and a shiver ran up her spine when she heard Ciel's next words.

"I'm afraid that once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

Marianne knew he meant more than loss of essential limbs.

"And your body is burnt by raging flames."

She backed away slowly, deciding that it was probably best that she left. If she heard any more of their conversation, she didn't think she would be able to stop herself bursting into the room and tending to Ciel.

 _To the kitchen it is then._ She thought to herself, walking away as quickly and quietly as she could.

* * *

When she entered the kitchen, she found Bard slicing into the meat, cigarette stuck between his teeth as he brought the cleaver down on the black meat, trimming it off to reveal the pink underneath.

"How's it going?" Sebastian asked.

Marianne almost had a heart attack when she heard his voice behind her. She was shocked to see he was barely an inch behind her.

"Dammit Sebastian! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she hissed.

The demon smirked down at her, but turned his attention back to the chef. Bard gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing it like you said. Is this what you want?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded his head.

"Yes, that looks excellent."

Just then, they heard MeyRin cry out.

"Mr Sebastian! I found 'em!"

They looked down the corridor and saw the maid coming towards them with an armful of boxes piled to the ceiling. Marianne turned blue with fright.

 _She shouldn't be running with those! What is she thinking?!_

Only moments later, MeyRin tripped and the boxes went flying.

With demonic speed, Sebastian managed to catch them all with one hand, except one that he balanced on his toe, and caught MeyRin in his free arm. Marianne felt like she couldn't breathe. That was far too close. What would they have done if she broke even more china before their guest had dinner? The demon however, remained perfectly composed.

"Oh honestly, how many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, MeyRin?" he chastised.

MeyRin leapt away, completely red in the face, and poor Marianne was the same. It was more than a little embarrassing to watch.

* * *

Something in the air around him was like an aphrodisiac for women, they were left in a state of perpetual attraction and, unfortunately, arousal. Sebastian knew the effect he had, but never acted on that vulnerability unless it was of some use to him. He teased Marianne mercilessly when they were in similar situations, she was more than a little uncomfortable at times, because she felt like she never wanted him to let her go. A spot on her back always seemed to ignite every time they touched, flooding through her veins and making her heart all but burst out of her chest. It was just too much…

* * *

Sebastian flicked the box on his foot up to the top of the pile of boxes in his hand.

"Splendid, these were the last items we needed. You can now leave the rest to me and relax for a while," he told them. "Edward, you will assist me."

Marianne snapped out of her trance.

"Y-Yes Sir."

"Now, I need you to do well, very well, at dinner tonight."

Bard whispered to Finny out of the corner of his mouth.

"He said it twice…"

"That's serious…"

The girl almost rolled her eyes at their words.

 _Of course it's serious! We don't need any more disasters! I'm the one who usually has to clean up your messes when there aren't miracles required to fix them!_

She followed Sebastian as he walked away with the boxes in hand.

As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Sebastian handed Marianne the boxes.

"You know how to set these up, don't you? Get to it while I retrieve the Young Master and his guest for dinner," he ordered.

She nodded her head.

"Got it, Sebastian."

They parted and set about to their tasks.

* * *

Sebastian opened the study door.

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served," he said.

Dumbiano smiled from his seat.

"Dining out in that exquisite stone garden, how delightful." He turned to Ciel. "Shall we go, my Lord?"

Ciel smirked.

"Very well. We'll finish the game later."

"Oh, is there any need to finish? It's obvious that I'm going to lose."

The boy got up and begun to walk towards the door.

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through."

The shift in the Italian's expression was shocking, his entire face seemed to darken as he muttered.

"How childish…"

Not the wisest words, because Ciel glared back at him out of his uncovered eye. Dumbiano started when he saw he had been heard.

"I mean it takes a child's eyes to see what's truly important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what makes the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toymakers."

Unnoticed during the exchange, Sebastian glared at the man, his eyes almost glowing in their redness.

* * *

With Ciel and his guest seated outside, Sebastian stood with MeyRin at his side, holding a bottle of red wine.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef Donburi, courtesy of our chef Bardroy."

The dish set before the diners was beautifully presented, set in a style identical to Japanese culture, but it was clear that the meat was raw. Dumbiano stared at the plate with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"A pile of raw beef? This is dinner?"

Sebastian smiled a shit-eating smile.

"Why yes. Surely you have heard of it. This, good Sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That is the wonder of Donburi!"

His explanation blindsided almost everyone. Marianne, who was watching the action from the bushes with Tanaka, Bard and Finny, wasn't sure whether he was telling the truth, or a complete, bald-faced lie. You could never really tell with demons, you see…

"This is a token from our Master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it was much appreciated." Sebastian concluded with a flourish.

Marianne listened to the men praise him, but she was still consumed by her pondering, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. She completely missed Dumbiano paying his compliments to his illustrious host.

"…the great Phantomhive hospitality in action!"

Sebastian spoke up again.

"The wine tonight has been specially selected to perfectly accompany the sauce," he explained. "MeyRin, if you could pour?"

* * *

It was then Marianne was nudged out of her thoughts by Bard.

"Hey, don't you think MeyRin's acting a bit odd?" he whispered.

Her brow furrowed.

"You mean more than usual?"

They watched her dance and stumble around before reaching the glass, her hands were obviously shaking.

"Oh goddammit!" Marianne hissed. "It's happened again!"

What she was referring to was the state Sebastian was able to get the maid worked up into. She had a terrible crush on the demon, and whenever she thought he did something that warranted her blushes, this would happen. It never made things easy, and more often than not, something was about to go wrong…

And true to her word, it happened. MeyRin poured the wine, but it went straight onto the white linen tablecloth. Dumbiano was too distracted by his food to notice, but it sent the other servants into a panic.

"Sebastian, do something!" Marianne whispered.

 _Please do something!_ She cried out mentally.

* * *

Sebastian seemed to snap to attention. His eyes widened, and stared out at Marianne in the bushes. He watched her bottom lip tremble, her hands clasp together, and how her dark blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

 _How is that possible…?_ He thought to himself.

It was obvious to him that she didn't know what she had done.

Without waiting another moment, he pulled the tablecloth off the table, catching the wine before it spilled into their guest's lap, and without disrupting any of the objects on the table. Not even the liquid in the glasses sloshed out of their confines. Everyone watched with wide eyes at the sheer elegance of the immaculate execution. Dumbiano lowered his bowl from his mouth and lowered at the bare wood in wonder.

"Where did the tablecloth go?" he asked.

Ciel smirked.

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it won't distract us," he explained. Although he did look up at Sebastian, wondering what made him act so fast.

Sebastian bowed his head, the cloth folded over his arm.

"Accept my apologies, Sir. Do continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure."

The man opposite them stared at the pair, then laughed loudly.

"Oh, Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you have acquired."

The boy nodded his head, glancing at the demon out of the corner of his eye.

"Pay him no mind, he was only acting in a manner befitting of someone in my service."

Sebastian gave them all an enigmatic smile.

"My Master is quite right. Naturally, you see I am one hell of a butler."

His eyes flashed wickedly under the shadow of his black bangs.

* * *

After dinner, Ciel and Dumbiano returned to his study, seating themselves in red lined chairs. The Italian immediately went into talking about their contract, but Ciel shook his head.

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game. As you said, children can be very demanding about our games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset, would you?"

Dumbiano shuddered at the coldness of his words, but did his best to retain his composure.

"Of course not… Would you mind terribly if I used your telephone…?"

Sebastian was bringing a tea trolley to the study when the door opened. Dumbiano looked at him for a moment as a smile touched the demon's lips.

"I've brought some tea for you and my Lord."

The man only grunted.

"I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room without another word. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he pushed the trolley inside.

With his usual finesse, Sebastian served Ciel a cup of tea. Ciel only had to sniff it to be appalled by the scent.

"What is this? It's smells very weak," he complained.

"In consideration for our guest, I provided some Italian tea." Sebastian replied.

"Italian?"

"As Marianne mentioned this morning, Italians drink more coffee than tea, so the selection is indeed very limited, especially in terms of high quality." Sebastian frowned. "Is this selection not to your liking, Young Master?"

"No, it is not. I don't like it at all."

The demon bowed his head.

"I shall see to the dessert preparations."

"Good," said Ciel. "We must show him every possible hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy."

As Sebastian made to leave the room, Ciel called out to him.

"Oh, and Sebastian? Make sure you keep Marianne out the way. We wouldn't want her to see, would we?"

Sebastian's eyes glowed magenta, pupils narrowed into slits.

"Yes, my Young Lord."

* * *

Marianne was finishing up her chores before the end of the evening when she heard a voice coming from down the hall.

"I'm a tired of babysitting this child Earl! Yes… I've already sold off the factory. Now, all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm busy trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now."

Her face darkened when she heard those words, her hands clenched into tight fists.

 _How dare he?! Insults I can take, but stealing and trying to manipulate money out of him? Oh, you are going to get it when I can my hands on you…_

She considered going through the door. But all of a sudden, he turned to face her, not seeing her through the dark shadows. His face immediately went white, a look of panic spread over him.

The girl stepped back in fright, her back slamming into what felt like a brick wall. Marianne turned around and found herself to face to chest with Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian… What are you…?" she whispered.

"Why don't you go upstairs to your room? I've prepared a hot bath for you." He told her with a smile.

Her brow furrowed. He hardly ever did such things for her, so why was he doing it tonight? She then realised what was going on, he and Ciel wanted her out the way, because this man was going to get his just desserts… Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and looked him in the eye.

"Fine. Do what you have to do. Just don't get caught by the others."

"Oh Marianne, are you worried about me?"

"Just come up to my room so I know you're okay."

Sebastian smirked.

"I shall look forward to it."

* * *

When Dumbiano was finished with his phone call, he walked into the foyer and began to make his way up the stairs. The portrait of the former head of Phantomhive and his wife stared back at him. The man's face, shadowed by his hair, became a blank ghostly face with void-like eyes, black pits against a white pallor. It smiled at him. Dumbiano rubbed his eyes, blinked, and looked again. There was nothing.

"Impossible… I'm seeing things."

He continued up the stairs.

" _Bewitched by the eyes of the dead._ "

Ciel's voice rang out in the empty corridor. Dumbiano shook his head and checked room after room, trying to find the drawing room.

"This is ridiculous! This house is a maze! I can't even find the right room!"

He walked a little further, and then Ciel's voice echoed around once more.

" _Bewitched by the eyes of the dead._ "

The man looked up and saw someone walking towards him. It was the man in the portrait, right down to its featureless face.

"Stay away from me!" Dumbiano shouted, running in the opposite direction.

Back up the corridor, Bard and Finny were carrying the portrait in question. The gardener's brow furrowed.

"That's odd, was that our guest just now?" he asked the older man.

Bard shook his head and groaned.

"Hey, we need to move this before Sebastian starts yelling again!"

"Right!"

* * *

Down in the foyer, MeyRin was about to clean the floor. Her face then exploded into the reddest blush.

"Oh dear! I really messed up this time!" she chastised. "But at least I was able to get close to Sebastian… Oh what a shameful thought! What kind of lecherous maid am I?!"

She glanced down at her hand in her flustered state and saw that she had forgotten to fill the bucket with water.

* * *

Dumbiano was running down the corridor Marianne had cleaned; the floor was still slippery from its thorough polish.

" _You lose one turn._ "

Ciel's voice was heard once again.

There was a resounding crash, followed by a deafening scream.

MeyRin found him at the bottom of the stairs. A gasp fell from her lips as she ran to help him, only to end up backing away in fear.

"Oh my! His right leg! It's completely twisted round! What happened to it?!"

His leg was facing the complete opposite way, bones grinding against one another unnaturally underneath the twisted skin. Dumbiano was barely able to hold in his screams of agony. It was like a burning sensation running up the whole of his leg. The sight of it was grotesque!

Bard and Finny soon arrived with the portrait in hand.

"Oi! What happened?" the cook asked.

MeyRin shrieked.

"Quick! Something awful has happened!"

Dumbiano glanced up through pained eyes and stared up at the man's face, only to see it become faceless once again with bottomless eyes.

" _And now you lose a leg in the enchanted forest._ "

It spoke in Ciel's voice. Desperate to escape, he crawled away as quickly as he could on his hands and unbroken knee. He ignored the cries of the servants behind him in favour of hurrying down the nearby corridor.

* * *

His journey was put to a halt however, when he bumped into a pair of black trouser covered legs. Dumbiano hesitated to look up, and found himself staring up into the bright red eyes of Sebastian, who smirked down at him in unrestrained satisfaction.

"Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet, Sir?" he said. "We have not given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert."

The man backed away as quick as he could manage, and begun to crawl away. Sebastian merely followed after him as though he was an unruly child expending his energy.

"You've lost half a leg, remember? You can only move half the number of spaces."

His smirk only widened as the taste of fear on his tongue continued to grow.

"Why not relax for a while and make yourself at home?"

Dumbiano continued to crawl away, entered a room and shut the door behind him. He could hear the faint TAP, TAP, TAP of Sebastian's shoes against the wood floor. The man clambered backwards and felt his back hit something metal. Without much thought, he climbed inside, shutting the door behind him. When he heard the demon enter the room, his hand brushed against something sticky on the floor next to him. It was white, and had the slight scent of sugar. A chill ran down the length of his spine. Something wasn't right…

Only moments later, flames erupted all around him, and Sebastian opened a small window in the door he climbed in.

"What an impatient guest we have," he commented, acting as though he didn't find anything wrong with the situation. "You couldn't even restrain yourself to wait until dessert was out of the oven."

When Dumbiano realised where he was, he started banging and screaming for Sebastian to open the door, which was locked shut with a metal latch on the outside. The demon only watched from his kneeling position before getting to his feet.

"It would seem the Italians are unfamiliar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie… There are many traditional desserts in England that make use of meat. I personally find them all quite tasty."

He closed the window of the oven.

" _Your body is burnt by raging flames._ "

* * *

Outside, Bard and Finny were stoked the heater. Both of them heard a scream.

* * *

Up in her room, safely enveloped in her hot bath brimming with rose scented bubbles, Marianne clenched her hands and closed her eyes. She blocked out the screams as best she could, and dunked herself beneath the water. But even under the water, she could still hear the screams…

* * *

Sebastian approached the two men outside, tea tray in hand.

"Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward, here's a slice of lemon meringue pie for each of you. The sugar will give you energy."

Bard and Finny were overjoyed. Nothing could beat Sebastian's desserts. They were incredible. Sebastian sighed at the exuberance of their thanks. As he made to go back inside the manor, he glanced back at them.

"Oh, and one more thing. Bard, a workman will be coming by in the morning, can you let him know that we need our oven thoroughly cleaned?"

The two servants looked at him in confusion.

"Why not get Edward to do it?" Bard asked, mouth half full of pie.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Edward will be assisting me, so will have no time to clean it. Make sure it's done, Bardroy."

The demon walked back inside, a small smile on his face.

 _Mr Dumbiano, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality…_

Dumbiano limped away into the night, body crisp and charred…

 _All the way down to your bones._

* * *

In Ciel's study, the young Earl was laughing at the spectacle his guest was making.

"What an unattractive scream. It's almost like a pig taken off for slaughter. What presumption, selling the East India company without telling me, and then he dares to ask me for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?"

He moved his piece across the board, eventually landing on happy end. With a sigh, he toppled his own piece.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

He then went on to stare out the window, his eyes blank and cold.

* * *

Sebastian was walking up the stairs to the main foyer, heading up to Marianne's room, like he had promised. He glanced at the empty space on the wall where the portrait once hung in all its splendour.

"Oh dear, it would seem we also need to put up new wallpaper as well," he sighed.

He then looked out to the floor. For a while, he watched what seemed to be an illusion of Ciel's life before his parents' death, laughing and playing like a child should. Sebastian snapped his fingers and the illusion faded away.

"The new head of the Phantomhive estate… He."

The demon then walked up the stairs.

* * *

Marianne, finished with her bath and wrapped up in a plush white towel, stood in front of her mirror, padding herself down from excess moisture. Her hair was still damp and sticking to her forehead. The towel became loose at the back, exposing her bare white back to the world behind her. She didn't hear Sebastian enter the room…

Sebastian had never seen Marianne wearing so little, she always made sure she was mostly covered when in his presence. The minimum he had seen her in was her nightshirt in the mornings, and that was long enough to cover most of her thighs, stopping just above her knees. Never had her bare back been on display, or the curve of her posterior…

He intended to call out to her, make her aware of his presence, but something on her back stopped him. His eyes glowed magenta, his fangs elongated… Staring back at him, set to the right at the base of her spine, was a black pentagram, identical to the one on his hand.

 _ **Mate… Mine.**_ _That explains it… This changes things._

The smile that spread across his face was enough to see that he was happy with this twist in the tale. The question of the matter was this, how was he going to tempt her into his world, and make her his?

He approached her silently. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him coming. Removing the glove on his left hand with his teeth, he reached his black nailed fingers out and covered the mark on her back with the whole of his hand. The moan that fell from her lips sent fire through his blood and arousal to his loins. That sweet siren call was enough to almost make take her to her bed and have his way with her. But he restrained himself. It wouldn't do to seduce a woman of good breeding into a flurry of passion and quickness. No, he needed to court her, seduce her properly, and make her heart his completely.

Sebastian removed his hand, slipped his glove back on and stepped back. Marianne blinked, almost snapping out of a trance. She had been in a world of bliss, complete happiness and contentment, before being forced back to reality. She caught sight of Sebastian in the mirror, and let out a cry of surprise.

"Sebastian! Get out, you pervert!" she snapped.

He chuckled, he enjoyed her reactions too much to stop.

"My apologies. I did knock. You seemed lost in your own world to notice."

The girl shook her head, pulled her nightshirt on over her towel, and then removed the towel from underneath. She sat down and watched him, her cheeks red from embarrassment as she plaited her hair.

"The problem's solved then?" she asked, desperate to avoid him looking at her so much.

Sebastian glanced at her slender white legs folded beneath her, soft and elegant, with thighs barely covered, desperate to be grabbed and squeezed…

"All has been dealt with. I just came to reassure you that everything went smoothly, and it will be business as usual tomorrow," he explained, completely unruffled despite his… erotic thoughts.

Marianne nodded her head.

"Okay, well I'm glad," she smiled. "I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight Sebastian."

Sebastian went down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Goodnight, my lady."

He kissed her knuckles, bowed and left the room without another word.

* * *

Marianne stared at the door as it closed with a slight click. Her blush had returned in full force while she climbed into her bed. As she tried to go to sleep, one thought kept coming to her mind.

 _If he keeps doing things like that, I'm going to fall in love with him even more than I am now…_

She was asleep in minutes, her dreams filled with the red eyed demon.

* * *

I'm pleased with how this turned out. I knew it was going to be big, but I didn't expect it to be this big.

Any questions you have in concern to Marianne, I will be pleased to answer them.

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 2

Someone has mentioned in one of their reviews that I don't need to give disclaimers for every chapter. I shall heed their words from this point on. Also I've removed the text advice, since you should all be used to it now.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two

Butler, Strongest. Bride, Kidnapped

Marianne was curled up safely in her bed late one night. Her body shivered under her covers, trembling as she tossed and turned in restless sleep. Trapped in the depths of a dark dream, sweat streaming from her pores and making her nightshirt cling desperately to her body.

 _Surrounded by white light, Marianne struggled against many grasping hands, all of them trying to pin her down, moving over her bare body as it writhed beneath a swath of white cloth._

" _Let me go!" she cried out, tearing her wrists out of their grasping hold._

 _They only reached out again and pinned her down. Another set of hands grabbed onto her knees and forced them apart, spreading herself to the world._

" _Stop! No! Let me go!"_

 _Another light seemed to float towards her, heading in the direction of her parted legs._

" _Don't touch me, you bastard! I won't let you!"_

The screams of her dreams came out of her mouth as soft mutters, but they were easily heard by a certain demon…

Sebastian stood in the darkness of her room, watching her sleep. He had started sneaking into her room while she slept to watch over her, an instinct telling him not to let her out of his sight even for a moment. He could tell she was having a nightmare. Slowly, silently, he stalked forward and touched a finger to her wet cheek. He closed his eyes and reached into her mind.

 _Marianne struggled to close her legs._

" _You failed the first time you did this! What makes you think the same won't happen again?!" she screamed._

 _Just then, the light was extinguished and consumed by overwhelming darkness. She felt the hands around her wither and die. Once she was free from their grasp, she felt the cloth fall from her body as she was picked up into a dark being's arms. They wrapped a cloak of raven feathers over her shoulders, ran their clawed fingers through her soft hair, pressed warm lips to her forehead and cheeks._

" _ **I will always protect you, my mate.**_ _"_

Sebastian moved away from her when she was peaceful once again. He watched her try to nuzzle his retreating hand.

"Good girl. You need your sleep. You know I will take care of you."

He considered stealing a kiss from her parted lips, but decided against it. He would rather her be awake and willing, knowing that he had taken it, rather than her left to the unknown. When he was satisfied that she wouldn't wake until morning, he crept back into the shadows, disappearing into the night.

* * *

The following afternoon, Bard, MeyRin and Finny were sat on the floor in one of the many corridors of Phantomhive manor. A compartment in the floor was wide open, and the cook was inspecting the state of the wiring.

"Bloody Hell!" he groaned. "This wire's done for!"

"Not the rats again!" MeyRin moaned.

"This is ridiculous! I know there's been problems with them plaguing London lately, but I never expected them to be a problem so far out of the city."

A grey rat ran out in front of them. They shrieked at the sight. Finny was the first to act by grabbing a marble bust and threw it down onto where he thought the rat was.

"I've got you!" he cried.

Bard and MeyRin's protests were ignored as the large object slammed down onto the floor.

"Oops! Looks like it got away!"

The cook snapped at him.

"What the Hell are you laughing for?! Are you trying to kill us too, you idiot!?"

MeyRin scratched her head while Tanaka sat and sipped his tea.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the billiards room, Ciel was entertaining a group of guests. One man, middle-aged with brown hair, sideburns and moustache, and glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose, glanced up at the sound of the servants.

"Quite the commotion going on out there. It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well."

He moved away from the billiard table, giving the chance for another man to take his shot. This one was blond with a large scar going from his forehead down over the bridge of his nose, and ending on the other cheek. There was a slight goatee on his chin, and four piercings in his left eyebrow. A third man, portly in stature, looked up from his sandwich.

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? The filthy creatures," he said. "Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?"

Another man, of Asian descent, sat on a chaise with a young woman of the same descent straddled on his lap.

"And someone will," he smirked, completely calm despite the position he was in. "He is just waiting for the right moment."

A woman, dressed completely in red, with scarlet hair cut in a short bob and red eyes, gave a smile from her red painted lips.

"Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow."

Ciel surveyed them all, hand nonchalantly holding his billiard cue, dressed in a black and red ensemble. He smirked when the woman directed a question at him.

"Will you be passing this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know I'll miss," he said.

The first man looked at him across the room.

"That's all well and good, but when will you handle the problem?" he asked.

"Whenever you like. It won't be long before they come out in search of their forbidden cheese. And I'm the one with the key to the storehouse." Ciel smirked.

The scarred man glanced at him, gritted his cigar between his teeth. He bit the cue ball, but failed his shot.

"Even so," Ciel continued. "Locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward.

The first man glared at the boy.

"You're a vulture!"

Ciel's eye narrowed.

"Sir Randall, I'd be very careful how you smear my family name."

The blond man chuckled at Randall's misfortune.

"So, what's next, Lord Phantomhive?" he asked.

The young Earl got to his feet and made his way to the billiard table, cue in hand and ready to strike the white ball.

"I think it's time to put an end to this stupid game, don't you think?"

He brushed past Sir Randall and spoke.

"How soon can you make the payment?"

Randall sighed.

"Tonight, I'll have it by then."

Ciel nodded his head, climbed up and sat on the edge of the table, and took aim.

"Excellent. I shall send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you."

The portly man gasped and what the boy was doing.

"You skipped your turn twice, and now you're going to take them all in one go?!" he gasped, his sandwich falling out the corner of his mouth.

"Naturally." Ciel smirked.

"Careful, or your greed will undo you." Randall advised.

Ciel only smirked and took his shot. The ball hit both the red and the black, sending them into separate pockets of the table.

"Tell me, am I undone?"

* * *

Later, when the carriages had departed with Randall and the other two men, Ciel sat in his study, where Sebastian and Marianne were serving his afternoon tea.

"Today we have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Bolton and Mason." Sebastian explained, pouring it into teacups.

The Asian man and his companion were given their cups by Marianne. The man in question took a sniff of the brew.

"Wonderful, it can be truly delicious when it has been brewed well," he complimented.

The demon only continued to pour another cup. Marianne glanced behind him and saw another butler, whose dark brown hair was tied back with a red ribbon, and his green eyes were tucked behind a pair of glasses. She arched an eyebrow as she watched him blush, completely in awe with Sebastian.

"Grell," his mistress called out.

He turned to the red woman.

"Learn something from Sebastian," she ordered.

He sighed heavily.

"Yes, my Lady."

The woman turned to the demon butler.

"I mean, just look at him."

She did something that astounded everyone in the room. Her hand ran up and down Sebastian's back, as well as his backside. The only comparison to be made was that he had just got molested. Marianne stared at the scene with wide eyes, a gaping mouth, and somehow she was able to not drop anything, (she could multitask when the need called for it).

"This physique! You should quit this country job and come and work for me in the city!" the woman proclaimed.

A surge of something rushed through the girl, her heart hammering in her chest. A point on the small of her back was burning, burning like her heart as it was consumed by the raging flames inside her.

To both her and Sebastian's mercy, Ciel coughed to interrupt her.

"Madame Red, kindly behave yourself."

Madame Red had the decency to blush.

"Oh sorry, couldn't help it. It looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit, I suppose."

 _But she's not the least bit sorry for doing it in public? She practically molested the man, dammit!_ Marianne thought.

Unbeknownst to her, Sebastian smirked, knowing the emotions rushing through her. It seemed his mate was jealous of the attention. He would make sure to remedy that later. It wouldn't do to have her unhappy.

The silent exchange was interrupted by the Asian man.

"So, do you think the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" he asked as Ciel put down his tea.

"Perhaps." Ciel answered.

Madame Red shook her head.

"Why don't you leave the extermination to Lau?" she sighed. Her red eyes watched him as Lau got to his feet and walked around behind Ciel's chair. "After all, a rat knows best where a rats' nest is."

Lau only smiled.

"I am but a tame guinea pig devoted to the service of my Lord."

He placed a hand on Ciel's head, causing a scowl to go across his face.

"If the Earl instructs me not to act, I am bound to do nothing."

Quick as a flash, Madame Red tore Ciel out of his grasp.

"Watch it! You best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" she snapped, fire practically spurting from her mouth.

Lau clapped a hand to his chest as though pained.

"You wound me, Madame. I would never paw at him in his own home," he said.

Ciel was all but tossed aside as the woman's temper continued to flare. Luckily for him, Marianne was there to catch him before he fell.

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, Sir!" she bellowed.

As they were arguing, Ciel looked up at Marianne as she held him in her arms, and leant to whisper in her ear.

"I wish to adjourn to my study. Take me there, please."

The girl smiled and nodded her head, running her hand discreetly through his hair.

"Of course, I need to inform you of when I'll be taking my day off this month."

With her arm wrapped around his shoulders, she escorted him out the room, both of them unknowing of Sebastian's stare following them.

* * *

They walked down the corridor to his study, ignoring the chaos as Finny ran past in a cat costume while holding an actual cat, which was attacking him, all the while being chased by MeyRin with her fingers caught in a pair of mousetraps, followed by Bard. The pair were stopped by Sebastian calling out to them.

"Young Master, Edward, today's dessert is a deep dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon, would you like to eat with your guests?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head, glaring at him.

"Take it to my study. I'm done here. Edward will tend to me before dinner."

Sebastian bowed.

"Certainly, my Lord."

When they had disappeared from his view, the demon decided that enough was enough. It was time to sort out the three idiots' mess. With superior reflexes, he snatched all the rats off the floor in one fell swoop, and dropped them into Tanaka's net.

"That's enough of that. Stop messing around and get back to work," he ordered.

The three servants only stared at his back as he walked away.

* * *

Inside Ciel's study, Marianne closed the door behind them and watched as Ciel leaned back against the wood.

"Finally," he sighed. "Some peace and quiet."

He started to make his way to his desk.

"What day did you want off again…?"

He didn't get to finish his question, because out of the darkness, a hand shot out and clamped a cloth drenched in chloroform over his nose and mouth. Marianne had been facing away from him, so as she turned around, she saw him struggling with his attacker.

"Ciel!" she cried. "Let go of him, you…!"

The attacker gritted his teeth.

"Damn! We'll have to take this one too!"

Soon enough, she was attacked in a similar manner, mouth and nose covered with cloth dosed with chloroform; Marianne was down for the count in a matter of seconds. The world faded to black as she closed her eyes…

* * *

Sebastian knocked on the door of the study, a tea trolley in front of him.

"Young Master, I've brought your pie and afternoon tea."

There was no answer so he opened the door, finding the room in complete disarray. Papers scattered to the wind, furniture overturned and books tossed to the floor. The window was wide open, curtains billowing ominously in the breeze. The demon sighed.

"Oh dear, this is terrible. The refreshments will all be wasted now."

As he was about to leave the room, he caught hold of a scent he was more than familiar with. A growl crawled up his throat and rumbled in his chest.

 _ **Marianne**_ _... So you've been taken as well. It would seem I now have to_ _ **kill each and every one of your kidnappers**_ _._

* * *

Meanwhile, tucked away in the East End, a large mansion stood proud, watching over the slums like a glowing white guard. Many men stood outside guarding the fortress, because what lay within was very precious indeed…

"The policemen of England's Underworld, one of the families that have been doing the royals' dirty work for generations; the Queen's Guard Dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her."

Marianne heard a man's Italian accent as she slowly roused herself from her unconscious state, the scent of expensive cigars stung the insides of her nose. She wriggled slightly, heard the chinking of chains. Her eyes focused, and saw the chained cuffs wrapped around her ankles, and the collection of belts keeping her arms tightly pressed against her torso. Next to her, she saw Ciel in a similar state, his head bowed down as though he was still unconscious.

"Just how many names do you have? And how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" the man continued.

Marianne started when Ciel lifted his head, her eyes widened at the state of him. There were cuts and bruises all over his face, but there was still a ferocious fire burning in his eye.

"I should have known it was you. You have ashamed your family, Azzuro Vanel," he said.

She recognised the scarred man as one of the guests leaving the manor only that afternoon. Azzuro merely smirked at his words, his cigar between his teeth and smoke billowing out the end.

"Now, now, my little Lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia, eh?" he complained.

The Italian mafia? That was not good. She shuddered at what they could do to them, especially in her disguise. Although it looked like they didn't know she was female…

"You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain!"

Well, she did like tea… Marianne shook her head, knowing that she had got distracted again.

"It's difficult to penetrate the minds of you people, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found the drug trade."

She wrinkled her nose. The smell of opiates and other substances always clung to Lau, so it was often that she had to resist holding her nose just to keep it out of her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by Ciel speaking.

"The Pharmacy Act 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree, and I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

Azzuro sighed heavily.

"This is why I hate all you Englishmen! The Queen this! The Queen that! You act like this woman is your own mother!"

He grabbed hold of the boy's chin, forcing him to stare back at him.

"You line your pockets the whole time while you think you're better than us. But in the end, we're no better than each other."

Marianne couldn't stand it any longer.

"Get your filthy paws off him! He is worth a thousand of you!" she snapped.

Azzuro glared at her. His hand swung back and his fist drove into her jaw. Her head smacked against the wall, her teeth jarring in her skull. The taste of copper filled her mouth and ran from her lips.

"You keep your mouth shut, you little bastard! You're just a servant brought along for the ride, so learn to be silent, unless you want me to cut out that tongue of yours!" he growled.

Marianne glared at him, but kept her mouth shut. Ciel, drawing attention back to him, spoke.

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it."

He smirked.

"I'm sorry, but I have no interest in getting along with someone like you."

Azzuro drew a gun out of his pocket, aimed it at the boy's head. It gleamed silver in the light.

"You brat! Don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon, or your servants will start dying one by one." He turned the gun on Marianne. "I may even start on this one, just so you know I'm serious."

Ciel smirked.

"Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you had best hope your lapdogs know how to fetch."

It happened so quickly. The mafia man punched the boy in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor. Marianne cried out, tried to go over to him, but Azzuro gripped the back of her collar and held her in place. She could feel the gun press against the back of her neck, a cold weight that served to tell her not to move even a muscle. Azzuro's free hand held a phone to his ear.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over."

He slammed down the phone.

* * *

Sebastian walked through the corridors of Phantomhive manor, the pie in hand.

"Oh dear, it is most troubling, where could the Young Master and Marianne have been taken?" he asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by MeyRin screaming for him at the other end of the corridor. He saw her running towards him, a letter grasped in her hand.

"Sebastian! I just found a letter, yes I did!"

His expression didn't change.

"Addressed to whom?" he asked.

"To the servants of the Earl of Phantomhive!"

Watching the demon through a sniper scope, where he stood in plain view in front of a window, a man was ready to take aim. Sebastian glanced out the window, spotted the marksman, and waited. His eyes flashed briefly.

As she was running, MeyRin tripped on the shoelaces of her brown boots. She went soaring into the air, skirts flying around her, and the sniper outside readied himself for the shot. He pulled the trigger.

So many things happened at once.

The pie went up into the air.

MeyRin fell on top of Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled her out the way of the bullet.

The bullet went through the window and hit a vase behind them.

Glass exploded all around them, Sebastian kept a straight face as the shards landed all around them. His eyes were to the ceiling, watching the pie as it made its descent. He lifted the tray in his hand, and caught it without a single spill.

"MeyRin," he deadpanned to the woman on top of him. "The letter, please."

The maid, with her face bright red, gave him the letter when she remembered it in her hand.

Sebastian stood reading the letter.

"If you want to return of your Master safely, along with your fellow servant, come to Nova Garden Bethnal Green as soon as possible."

He sighed heavily.

"What a dreadfully written letter."

He and MeyRin were joined by the rest of the servants and the guests of the household, a smile immediately spread across his face.

"What's going on here?" Madame Red asked.

"Apologies for the noise, my Lady. Please don't concern yourself," he replied.

Madame Red glanced to the broken window.

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

Sebastian ignored her and turned to his subordinates.

"Everyone, I have some business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?"

He handed Bard the pie and walked away.

Bard stared at the pie.

"So, when you say clean, that means we can eat it, right?" he asked.

As he turned around to the direction Sebastian had walked in, his eyes widened when he saw the butler nowhere in sight.

* * *

Somewhere on the back roads between the Phantomhive manor and London, an automobile was driving through the trees. Two men were inside, and one of them was talking on the car phone.

"Sorry, I missed!" he said.

* * *

Azzuro answered from the other end of the line, his gun aimed at Marianne's head.

"What do you mean, you missed?! You are complete idiots! I never should have hired scum like you!" he bellowed. "Just get back here!"

* * *

The men glanced behind them, the dust clouds blooming like explosions behind them. Something wasn't right, like there was something following them…

"Sir, something's off…"

Through the dust, a lone figure seemed to be running towards them at top speed. They were faster than the automobile at high speed. That wasn't natural!

"I see something!"

* * *

The boss laughed.

"What's the matter? You little girls see a bear in the woods?"

There was a scream on the other end of the line, following by a crackling of static.

"What's going on? Talk to me!"

* * *

Sending the automobile into overdrive, they hoped to outrun what was following them. But the black figure only moved even faster, they could even see the gruesome smirk spread across their face as it closed in on them.

"It's coming! It's coming!" one of the men cried.

Sebastian, through the dust, allowed him smirked to become even wider.

* * *

Azzuro was getting worried.

"That's it! I've had enough of your games!"

He could only listen to their screams, unseeing of what was happening to them. The sounds of metal crashing into something painfully hard was unmistakable. Sweat was dripping down his face, his teeth grinding together almost to the point of pain. There was static.

Marianne glanced down and saw Ciel smirk at her, despite the blood dripping from his lip and nose. He soon begun to laugh.

"Oh dear, it looks like your little game of fetch is over."

The man lost his temper. He started to punch and kick the boy. Marianne was close to screaming.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

Her final sentence was a shrill screech, similar to a banshee. It disorientated Azzuro for a moment before he picked up the phone again.

"You listen to me! If one of you doesn't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!" he roared.

There was silence for a while. And then, a voice came through, clear and deep; it filled Marianne with a sense of warmth that ran straight to her chest.

" _Hello._ "

* * *

Azzuro paused.

"Who is this?" he asked.

" _Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my_ _Master might be available, or perhaps my young associate?_ "

Marianne breathed slowly, waited for Ciel to make the first move. She hoped he hadn't been knocked unconscious after his beating. Azzuro remained silent. It was as though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the guillotine to drop. One word entered the silent room.

"Woof."

The look on Azzuro's face could only be described as that he had just seen death. Marianne glanced down at her Master, breathed a sigh of relief, and allowed herself to speak.

"Sebastian. Get. Here. Now."

* * *

On the other end of the line, Sebastian smiled, his eyelids drooped in pleasure.

"Very good, Young Master. I will come to get you and Edward momentarily. And Edward, make sure to take care of him."

He ended the call by snapping the cord connecting it to the automobile. The demon then looked up at the two passengers.

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. Now, there are a few things I need to ask you about, if that's alright."

Given their current position, the men could only comply. They were balanced over a cliff, with Sebastian sitting on the bonnet, being the only weight that was keeping them from toppling over the edge.

"Firstly, I'd like to know who you work for," smirked Sebastian. "Hurry up now, I'm not exactly a patient man. And you do remember what happened to Humpty Dumpty, don't you?"

Under the pressure, and the sheer magnitude of their situation, one of the men finally cracked.

"Our employer's name is Azzuro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city, in the East End. Please, we just work for him!"

Sebastian got to his feet, his movements barely disrupting the balancing of the automobile.

"I understand," he smiled. "I apologise for interrupting your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now."

He bowed in farewell, jumped off the car bonnet and tossed the phone back to the two passengers.

"Have a safe trip."

The smirk on his face only widened as he watched them fall over the cliff, plummeting down to the rocks and trees below. Their screams were delicious to his ears. Sebastian glanced at his silver pocket watch.

"Oh dear, look at how late it's gotten."

He remained oblivious, or pretended to be, to the explosion that erupted behind him.

"If I don't move quickly, we won't have dinner ready in time."

Walking away with the tray under his arm, the demon set off to fetch his master and his mate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lau, his girl Ran Mao, and Madame Red were sat in a carriage departing from Phantomhive manor. The red lady pursed her lips in worry.

"Are we sure everything's alright?" she asked.

"If that butler says that everything's fine, I'm inclined to believe him." He looked out the window, Ran Mao leaning against his shoulder. "He's been in the Earl's service for so long, along with that little apprentice of his, and it's plain to see that there's some unbreakable bond between those three. You can always find him at the Earl's side, while the apprentice stands behind them. They are like shadows to him."

Madame Red became confused.

"So long? But Sebastian and Edward only arrived two years ago. That's not much time at all."

Lau only smiled.

"Oh really? How odd. My memory is so unreliable. Isn't that right, Ran Mao?"

The girl only looked at him.

"Useless!" Madame Red growled.

* * *

Back at the mafia hideout, Azzuro gave the order for his henchmen to defeat the place.

"Hurry up! The Phantomhive brat has help on the way! Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Don't let so much as a single rat get through!"

One after the other, the security detail got into position, all of them holding a gun to defend themselves and the house.

It was silent for a moment before a pair of footsteps started going up the stairs towards the house.

"My, my, what a splendid house." Sebastian said.

Many of the men around him were startled.

"Who the Hell is this guy?!" one shouted.

All the guns turned on the demon. Sebastian smiled deviously.

"Ah, you see, I represent the Phantomhive household."

* * *

Inside the house, things were growing more and more unpleasant, especially for Marianne. She was thrown back to the floor, and barely managed to get herself into a sitting position against the wall when Azzuro turned his gun on her.

"I need to get rid of you, you little brat!" he shouted, aiming between her parted legs. "I think I'll start with your most precious possession. You don't seem to have even used it, and I'm going to make sure you never will."

The girl didn't even blink as a shot rang out against the silence. She expected pain, but there was nothing…

* * *

Sebastian dealt with the men cleanly and efficiently. At least, as cleanly as a killing spree can be. There was blood spattered all over the ground, bodies twisted into impossible shapes thanks to their many broken bones, and bullet casings glittered gold in the seas of crimson pooling around their victims.

"Pardon me," said the demon. "But I'm in a bit of a hurry."

He checked his pocket watch.

"5:34."

* * *

Barely anyone breathed. Azzuro and Ciel stared at Marianne with wide eyes. Marianne only stared at the smoking barrel, and took a shuddering breath. Slowly, her eyes turned down her body, to look at where the bullet had landed. A gulp ran down the length of her throat. There, in the low hanging seat of her trousers, the silver bullet was lodged in the floor, easily seen through the gaping hole where something decidedly male should have been…

* * *

Sebastian entered the house, glanced over the dining room setting. From up above, men popped up from their hiding places along the balcony and began to fire. The demon dodged them with ease, then through the tray like a discus, knocking them out in one fell swoop. More bullets rained down on him, so as he ran across the long table, he picked up the plates set upon it and used them like shuriken to take out even more of the guards.

"Oh dear, an entire swarm of rats…" sighed Sebastian. He checked his watch again. "I'll get nowhere at this rate."

* * *

Azzuro stared at the girl, slowly comprehending that he in fact had a female captive rather than a male. A smirk spread across his face.

"Well, well, so you're a little lady, eh? Should've known, you've got too much of a pretty face to be a boy. Let's see what else you're hiding, shall we?"

Marianne stared at him fearfully as he reached towards her head and yanked off her wig. With her brown hair tumbling down to her shoulders, she spoke.

"G-Get away from me!"

 _Sebastian! Help us!_

* * *

Throwing the Phantomhive silverware at enemies was an effective way of taking care of the rats. Sebastian was saddened that he would have to clean the blood off them when he was done. He had heard Marianne's plea, and was in no mood to waste time. His aim was accurate, and deadly. There was no need for him to worry. One of the men cried out.

"Who the Hell is he?!"

This was before a knife became embedded in his skull, an explosion of blood oozing from his fatal wound. Sebastian smirked, and gazed around him through hooded eyes.

"Now, now. If I couldn't be this at least, what kind of butler would I be?"

He continued to release his silver weapons at his targets.

Once the job was finished, the entire room could only be compared to a massacre. Blood and glass and bullets splattered the room like an artist's grotesque masterpiece. Sebastian was positioned on the chandelier, hanging upside down like a great bat. He sighed in distaste.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought."

Allowing himself to fall to the ground, he landed on his feet and checked his watch again.

"Already 5:43."

* * *

Marianne was dragged by her hair away from the wall. She struggled helplessly against Azzuro's grasp, but he was much stronger than her.

"Quit squirming, you little bitch! You and I are going to have a little fun!" he laughed.

He slammed the girl down on his desk, where she writhed and kicked back against him, even landing a foot into the family jewels. Somehow she managed to get onto her back despite her restraints.

"I should think you would be more worried about who is coming here. He certainly has no quells at disposing of rats like you," she snapped.

* * *

Footsteps were heard outside. Azzuro's eyes widened at the realisation that someone had got through his security. He aimed his gun at the door, hand trembling with every echoing step.

Sebastian came through the double doors. Took in the room before him. Azzuro was pointing a gun at him. The Young Master was prostate on the floor. But the sight that made his blood boil was the state of his mate. Marianne was lying on her back on the desk, her body bound and her wig tossed to the floor. He even saw the bullet hole in the crotch area of her trousers. The arousal coming from the man was sickening. He would be dead within minutes if he had his way, but he had to wait for his Master's orders. Sebastian bowed, retaining his composure as only a Phantomhive butler could.

"I have come to retrieve my Master and companion."

Azzuro's brow arched.

"Is this some kind of joke? I was expecting a giant. But instead I get some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat."

 _More like a demon so handsome, he's walking sin._ Sebastian heard Marianne think. A smirk curled on his lips at her words.

"Who are you anyway?" Azzuro asked. "There's no way you're just a butler."

"No, Sir. Indeed, I'm just one Hell of a butler." Sebastian responded with a smile.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I have no intention of fighting. In fact, I am let you watch me take your pretty little girl. But there are a few things that need to be done first."

The mafia man went over to Ciel and dragged him up by his hair. He then knelt at his side and held the gun to his head. Marianne writhed around on the desk until she could actually see what was happening.

"Let him go!" she cried out.

Azzuro ignored her.

"You better have what I asked for!" he shouted at Sebastian.

"I do." Sebastian responded, pulling the object in question out from the inside of his tailcoat.

A bullet sounded through the air. It passed straight through Sebastian's head. Blood erupted from his skull. Marianne screamed.

"NOOOO! SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

Tears sprung to her eyes, streamed down her face and mixed with the blood stuck to her skin. Ciel opened his eye and watched as a rain of bullets struck his butler. The girl's screams were bloodcurdling. Sebastian fell to the ground with a thud. Azzuro laughed.

"So sorry, dandy. But this round is mine."

Some men with guns emerged from their hiding place behind a portrait.

"There was no way I was going against Phantomhive, Lord of Games without a trump card hidden. I damaged the goods a little, but that's alright. I'm sure I can catch a pretty price even in this condition."

He used his gun to move Ciel's eye patch away, but the boy kept his eye shut.

"Don't worry though, you have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive for much longer."

* * *

Ciel, despite showing no expression on his face, felt for Marianne. In the two years they had been together, he had never heard her cry. It was a sound that ripped through his cold heart, and threatened to break the icy resolve he held tightly to his chest. He would never admit it, but he couldn't stand to hear her in such pain. Enough was enough. There would be no more of this foolishness.

"Alright, I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead?" he asked stonily.

Marianne froze when she heard the voice that made her insides melt and her heart tremble.

"Not long."

Sebastian's _dead_ body twitched, starting from his gloved hand. Slowly his feet planted themselves on the floor, his back arched painfully as though he was without a spine, before eventually pulling himself forward, his body slightly bowed as though he was about to spit something out.

"Guns are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now."

Upon his word, a handful of bloody bullets came out of his mouth, splattering his pristine white gloves with flecks of crimson. He smirked wickedly.

"Perhaps you would like these back?"

Azzuro was terrified. He ordered his men to kill the demon, but Sebastian was much faster. He threw the bullets he had retrieved from his body and hit them with enough force that they flew as fast as they did when they were shot from their guns. All of the henchmen were dead within seconds. Sebastian was nonchalant of the bodies he had created, simply glanced at the tattered state of his tailcoat.

"Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat," he sighed wistfully.

Ciel glared at him.

"You could have avoided that, idiot."

The demon merely smiled, making his way over to Marianne, who had been silent until that point.

"There is no need for your tears now, Marianne, although I cannot help but be pleased that you would shed such things for a being such as me," he whispered.

Marianne looked up at him as he used his clean hand to wipe her tears and blood from her cheeks with his thumb.

"You may claim that there is no need. But I'm glad you're not dead, so despite being what you are as you say, I will still shed tears for you."

Sebastian licked the tears and blood off his thumb and smirked, causing a red blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Then I shall make sure not to waste them."

His eyes flashed with those words.

* * *

He then turned back to Ciel and Azzuro.

"Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you."

Sebastian then began walking towards them.

"No!" Azzuro cried, pressing the barrel of the gun to the boy's head. "Stay back!"

The demon sneered.

"You look like a helpless little child, all bound up like that. But I guess that is appropriate."

"If you come any closer, I will shoot him!"

Sebastian stopped. Ciel glared at him.

"Can we move this along?" he asked. "His breath smells awful."

Marianne rolled onto her back again to watch them. Sebastian smiled.

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you," he said.

Ciel was getting angry.

"Well then, are you saying you're going to break the contract?" he snapped.

Sebastian merely bowed.

"Of course not. Nothing has changed. I still remain your faithful servant."

Azzuro looked between them.

"What the Hell are you two talking about?"

"Young Master," continued Sebastian, tilting his head mischievously. "You know what you have to do. Now just say the words."

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, revealing the pentagram in his eye.

"This is an order. Save me, now."

The pentagram flashed.

* * *

Azzuro pulled the trigger. But once the deed was done, Ciel only looked at him with blank eyes. The mafia man was suddenly very afraid.

"But that's impossible!" he shouted.

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian asked, dropping the bullet in the man's jacket pocket. "Let me give it back to you."

Not only that, but Azzuro's arm was completely twisted, multiple times. He screamed and released Ciel in favour of cradling his destroyed limb. As he writhed in pain, Sebastian picked up the boy like the child he truly was.

"I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian." Ciel sighed. "Sorry you got dragged into this one, Marianne."

"Let's just get this sorted so we can go back home." Marianne smiled awkwardly.

As Sebastian placed his master down on a grey armchair and removed his bonds, Azzuro cried out to him.

"Please, come back! Work for me!"

The demon ignored him and moved to lift Marianne into a princess carry. She didn't notice him scent her hair with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever he's paying you, I'll pay ten times that! Twenty times even! You can have all the liquor and women you want too!"

Sebastian smiled while he removed his mate's bonds.

"Thank you for the attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things," he sneered. "And as to the women, there's only one woman I hold at any true value."

He let his hand linger on Marianne's shoulder from the place he had set her, on the floor beside Ciel, and turned to Azzuro.

"You see, I am simply one Hell of a butler."

His eyes glowed and his pupils became slits.

* * *

The man backed away in terror. The room seemed to blacken as the shadows of raven feathers rained down around them.

"As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant." Sebastian explained, removing his left glove with his teeth. "A wish, a sacrifice, and this."

He showed the glowing purple pentagram on the back of his hand.

"All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul."

Ciel sneered at him.

"You not only interfered with me, but you threatened my servant in the crudest of manners. You will not live to regret what you tried to do. So, unfortunately for you, this game is over."

Marianne shut her eyes tightly when the screaming began. Ciel placed a hand on her head, stroked her hair as she had done to him so many times before.

* * *

Later, the trio were walking away from the house. Sebastian held Ciel in his arms, while Marianne, her wig back on her head, rode on his back. While the demon would have preferred to have her in his arms instead of the master, it wouldn't do to have her gender exposed when her trousers were in such a state. Looking at the manor in the distance, the sunset made it appear to be in flames. An unnerving sight indeed. Despite all that had happened, Ciel was actually asleep, and as Marianne looked down at him over Sebastian's shoulder, she watched his uncovered eye flutter open and catch sight of what he thought was the manor up in flames like it was two years ago. He appeared shaken, so she reached down and rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek to comfort him. Sebastian then spoke up.

"I see you are awake at last, Master."

Down the road towards the manor, the sky above their heads was a darkened orange colour, filled with rosy clouds with violet shadows. Ciel blinked and the flames surrounding his home had vanished into the sunset.

Once they were back on the grounds, the servants rushed towards them.

"Master, you're home!" Finny cried. "And Edward, where have you been?"

MeyRin gasped at the pair's injuries.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

They looked up at them with blushing pink cheeks. Ciel snorted in exasperation.

"I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about. Edward got his from looking for me," he sighed. A vein throbbed when they continued to stare at them. "What? You don't believe what your Master tells you?"

"Oh no we do!" MeyRin cried.

"It's just… you all look so cute. You being carried like a baby, my Lord." Finny added.

Ciel started for a moment and glared up at Sebastian.

"Put me down!" he ordered.

Sebastian obliged and placed the boy back on his feet. He made no move to dislodge Marianne from her place.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Ciel snapped.

The two of them then glanced back to Marianne.

"And you look so adorable on Sebastian's back, Edward!" said Finny.

"Just like a couple, oh yes!" MeyRin sighed dreamily, blood dripping from her nose slightly.

Marianne's face flushed a deep red.

"S-Sebastian, you can put me down too now…" she whispered.

Sebastian didn't look completely pleased at the idea, but complied with her request, allowing her to slide off his back. She was startled when the demon went down on one knee and pressed a hand to his heart, bowing his head as he spoke.

"Forgive me, Master. I am so terribly sorry. I have committed a blunder unsuitable to a Phantomhive butler. How can I ever atone?"

He apologised so profusely, everyone wondered what the Hell he was talking about. Marianne thought for a moment it was how close he had cut their rescue…

"I hang my head in shame," he continued. "Dinner is not ready."

The only thing she could do in response to that was sweatdrop, and face palm.

 _Of course he'd apologise for that…_ She thought wistfully. _He prides himself on being one Hell of a butler._

* * *

When the Young Master's injuries were tended to and he was safely tucked in his bed, Sebastian was taking care of Marianne's injuries. They were sat together in Marianne's private bathroom (a luxury of being in her own quarters like Sebastian), and the demon was rubbing ointment on the bruises Azzuro had dealt to her, namely on her arms and ankles from her bonds. Her lip was also split so he cleaned it, and placed a small bandage over the top.

"You get into such a mess sometimes, Marianne. I should start getting worried." Sebastian sighed as he packed away the medical supplies.

The girl merely smiled, even if she did feel awkward exposing her legs to him up to the knees. There was a towel wrapped around her waist because he still had to repair the hole in her trousers.

"You did tell me to look after Ciel, and what was better than putting myself as a shield between him and Vanel," she shrugged. "I only started to get worried when my gender became exposed. What he had in mind for me when he realised wasn't going to be death, if the way he looked at me was anything to go by."

She was startled when he gripped her by the shoulders and glared at her.

"If he had tried such a thing, he would have had a death even more painful."

"I kicked him in the balls if that makes it any better."

"Slightly."

There was a lull in the conversation.

"He didn't touch anything in that way. He only managed to get me up on the desk before you got there." Marianne said softly. "Thank you for getting there so quickly."

Sebastian sighed wistfully, brought her hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"You are welcome, my dear Marianne," he replied. He dropped her hand and went over to the bedroom. "I'll get your nightclothes. I won't be long."

He returned with her nightshirt in hand.

"Get changed. I'll be in the bedroom."

He left her alone.

After she had changed into her nightshirt, Marianne padded into the bedroom and saw Sebastian placing a small black vase on her bedside table. She gasped when she saw what was inside it; a single white rose, pure and beautiful, fully open in an elegant bud.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

The demon smiled. It was rare, but she always felt her heart beat faster when he gave her a genuine smile; she vaguely recalled that he gave her more of these than anyone in the manor, and that had been happening more and more since the incident when he caught her barely covered. He then escorted her to the bed and tucked her in with care.

"Consider it a reward for your good work today," he said. "And a special gift from me."

As he made to leave the room, Sebastian turned back for a moment.

"Oh, and Marianne," he brought a finger to his lips. "Shhh… This is our secret."

And then, he was gone, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

Marianne rolled over in her bed and stared at the white rose. On impulse, she leaned over and pressed her lips to the petals.

"Goodnight Sebastian."

She curled up under the covers, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian stood outside the door. Felt the brush of her lips on the petals as if she had kissed his cheek.

 _My dear mate, born as pure as snow, and as virginal as a newlywed bride. Allow yourself to watch your rose darken as we become one. Watch your soul blacken as you become completely_ _ **mine**_ _._

He smiled as he walked away, already planning for the new day, and how to nurture the love he knew she felt for him. He would continue his endeavours in the morning.

* * *

I'm only going to expose bits and pieces about Marianne at the start, but more will be revealed as it goes on. The rose will play a significant part as the series goes on.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Butler, Omnipotent. Bride, Dancing

The month of September was in full swing for the likes of Phantomhive manor, but to say things were peaceful at the country home of the Queen's Guard Dog would be a complete lie. It wasn't through any fault of their own, but life for the staff of the household was never easy, despite having a demon butler at the head of it all. In other words, explosions, breakages and garden disasters were common occurrences, but this time it wasn't actually the fault of anyone who worked for Ciel. For once, Bard, MeyRin and Finny were completely innocent. It was another who was causing the mess this time…

* * *

In the peace of the household, a scream destroyed the semblance of silence. A tea trolley moving at top speed down one of the corridors, with Madame Red's butler Grell along for the ride, was heading straight for the dining room, where all the servants and Ciel had gathered. Sebastian had just pulled out the Master's chair for him to take a seat when Grell crashed through the door and collided with Finny. Everything shattered to the floor, and a cup of boiling hot tea spilled down the front of the gardener's shirt.

"AAAAAHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Finny screamed.

Marianne couldn't understand how Grell managed to get out of the situation without injury, other than a spinning head. When Grell came to, he realised what had happened and rushed over to Finny.

"Oh my! I'm so, so sorry!" he cried.

He tried to grab onto a napkin on the table, but ended up taking the tablecloth with it, along with the entirety of Ciel's meal. Marianne sighed heavily.

 _Great… More work for me._ She complained to herself.

Ciel rolled his eye in exasperation. Bard went over and whispered in his ear.

"Master, why did you agree to take on this useless idiot?"

The boy arched a brow.

"You're one to talk, Bard," he deadpanned. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea."

He remembered what his aunt said when she asked him this favour.

" _Oh Ciel darling, I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent. Could you do me a tiny favour and have Sebastian train him to be a decent butler? He's doing such an excellent job with Edward after all. You can't refuse your favourite aunt, can you?_ "

He sighed.

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected I would be effected as well."

Tanaka took a sip of his tea.

"Ho, ho, ho."

Grell apologised profusely to Finny, Bard and MeyRin, who were glaring at him, making him feel so small.

"I have no idea how I am meant to atone…" An idea struck him like lightning. "Wait! The only thing I can do now is die! I shall atone with my death!"

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a long knife, and aimed it at his neck. Bard made an effort to stop him.

"Whoa! Hold on a second!" he cried.

"Shouldn't we take the knife away?" MeyRin asked.

Sebastian, who decided enough was enough, placed a hand on Grell's shoulder.

"There is no need for that," he said calmly. He stepped away and gave him the shit eating smile Marianne was more than familiar with. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It would take hours to clean up all of the blood, and Edward has other duties to attend to, so it would be most inconsiderate to leave such a mess for him."

Grell's eyes were filled with stars. He was gazing at the demon in such admiration, it was almost disconcerting to watch.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You are so very kind."

The idiot trio weren't sure what to make of such a scene.

"That was kindness…?" Bard whispered.

MeyRin and Finny shook their heads.

The demon moved to the empty teapot.

"Now, what I would like to know is how you could think it was acceptable to serve the Master such weak tea," he complained.

Sebastian went on to demonstrate the correct way to serve Ciel's tea.

"Watch me. Now, a spoon full for each person, and one more for the pot. Finally, add half a pint of boiling water, and let it steep before dark."

The servants were busy taking notes on his technique, as though they were God's gift to the Earth. Marianne had to roll her eyes at such an idea, especially when he was on the opposite side of the spectrum in terms of the holy divine. She watched Grell's expression of sheer awe with an impassive expression on her face. Sebastian then placed the cup of boiling tea down in front of Ciel. Ciel took a quiet sip, and listened to Sebastian as he spoke.

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time, I have the carriage waiting in the front drive now."

The boy nodded his head.

"Fine."

Sebastian then turned to the other servants.

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, do you understand?" He turned to Grell. "Grell, why don't you just sit there and relax so you don't get into any more trouble? Oh, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside and try not to make too big a mess."

He gave him a shit eating smile as he said the last sentence. As he turned away, Marianne listened to Grell as he sang the demon's praises.

"Such generosity, such kindness."

She was brought out of her thoughts when Sebastian called out to her.

"Edward, come along. We don't want to be late."

She nodded her head.

"Coming!"

* * *

In London, Big Ben was chiming near the Houses of Parliament. Piccadilly Circus was crowded with carriages and people as it always was, with newsboys advertising their papers, and patrons gazing at the blaring headline, 'Prostitute mysteriously murdered'. Marianne shuddered at the thought of an elusive figure stalking the ladies of the night in the shadows. If she hadn't been as careful with her gender as she was, she may have become one of them just to survive, and that profession was one she had no intention of undertaking. She would rather starve than face to degradation of pleasuring men, and the occasional women, in the back alleys of London.

* * *

Following behind Ciel and Sebastian as they entered the shop, the bell ringing as the door opened, the three of them stepped up to the counter. Ciel was dressed in a long navy coat with a black top hat and gloves. Sebastian wore a long black coat over his butler uniform with silver buttons and black gloves. Marianne was bundled in her old brown coat with the tattered brown cap she wore when the three of them first met; Sebastian had been kind enough (if kind was the right word for it) to fix them up for her, to make them look presentable once more.

The man behind the counter, a portly man with a bald head and grey moustache, small circle glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. He smiled at them politely, his eyes immediately on Ciel.

"Oh hello boy, did your father send you for something?" he inquired.

Sebastian merely smiled and handed over a piece of paper.

"Actually, he is here on his own business," he explained. "We are here to pick this up."

The man stared at the receipt.

"Oh, I see. You're here to pick up _that_ walking stick." He opened one of the many drawers. "I was wondering who could have a use for such a short walking stick."

Ciel glared at him, irritated at the mention of his height. It wasn't his fault that his intended growth spurt got stunted two years ago. Marianne placed a consolatory hand on his shoulder.

"Naturally I didn't think a child-ah!"

The shop owner gasped in fear. Sebastian had taken the cane out of his hand and whipped it out, the tip barely a millimetre from his nose. He trembled at the speed of it. Marianne had gone blue with shock at the move. The demon merely smirked, holding it like a rifle ready to take fire.

"Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick indeed, good sir."

He placed a bag of coins on the counter and walked out the shop, following behind Ciel and placing a hand on the small of Marianne's back to get her to follow.

"Keep the change. Good day."

The girl could barely suppress a moan of pleasure when he touched her.

* * *

As soon as they were out the shop, Marianne turned on him.

"You scared the life out of him! He's going to be terrified of you every time we have to come here!" she snapped.

Sebastian only laughed.

"If a man cannot handle his customers, he isn't worth his salt."

"He's probably fainted now, poor man. I'd have been scared if you did that to me."

He used the tip of the cane to tilt her head up to look him in the eye.

"I would never do that to you. He needed to be scared after disrespecting the Young Master. You would never do such a thing. I like that about you."

The girl was left blushing as he went on after Ciel. His flirting and teasing had gone up a notch in the last month, and it was putting her off balance. Not that she didn't like it…

* * *

They walked through a glass covered shopping centre together. Ciel was shaking his head in exasperation.

"Honestly, that ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace. How could anyone accidentally break a walking stick? It was a pain to special order a new one."

Sebastian smirked.

"Indeed, what a pity to go to all that trouble. You haven't had a growth spurt in years."

Marianne slapped his arm lightly.

"Hey, you know it's not his fault! Growth can easily be stunted if the body is deprived of certain nutrients," she explained.

"Keeping up with the medical journals again, I see." Sebastian complimented. "Or spending too much time with Madame Red."

She pouted prettily as he then turned back to Ciel.

"And speaking of trouble, I'm not sure how Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for too long."

Strolling past a toy store, they overheard a child at the window.

"Look Mama, it's the brand new rabbit toy from Funtom, see?"

Marianne smiled at the child's innocence, knowing the short supply of it there was at the Phantomhive manor. All of the residents had suffered one way or the other, and knew the world was a very cruel place.

* * *

"The Funtom Company. The maker of toys and confections has grown rapidly in the last two years. And this estate testifies to the company's prosperity." Grell smiled as he trimmed the shrubbery outside the Phantomhive manor.

Bard was smoking a cigarette on the lawn as the butler continued to speak.

"The manor is magnificent; don't you think?"

Bard took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"You know, it's only been around for about two years now," he said.

Grell was startled.

"That's odd. It looks so stately and dignified."

"Of course it does. That was the intention."

Grell turned around at the sudden voice, and was shocked to see an old man standing tall behind him. Finny and MeyRin, who were also tending the garden, smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey, it's the real Tanaka!" he cried.

"We haven't seen him in months!" she chimed in.

Tanaka, in all his dignified splendour, continued to speak.

"This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical in every single detail, from the window panes to the stairways, and even the cracks in the pillars." The old man explained.

Grell became greatly confused.

"Identical?"

"The original Phantomhive manor burned down two years ago. The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a great tragedy."

"Oh… I see…"

* * *

Sebastian was driving the carriage that took the trio back to the manor. Ciel nonchalantly stared out the window, while Marianne sat opposite him with her hands in her lap, occasionally glancing back at the broad back of Sebastian through the small window above her head. The blue diamond on Ciel's thumb sat proudly on his hand, glittering back at her with a singular intensity much like the owner's uncovered eye.

* * *

"Forgive me for asking… But Ciel's parents… Did they…?" Grell was hesitant to ask.

"Yes." Tanaka sighed. "Sadly, they both perished in the fire."

"How terrible! That poor boy!"

Tanaka seemed to deflate before his eyes, going down like a balloon until he was the small man every one recognised.

"Tanaka!" Grell gasped.

Bard shook his head.

"His energy and stamina are way below a normal person's," he went on to explain. "The real Tanaka is exhausted; he just needs to rest for a while."

Grell sweatdropped.

"Well… That's interesting."

* * *

Just then, MeyRin let out a violent shriek. They turned to what she was pointing at, and saw what Grell had done to the shrubbery. He had turned the topiary into skulls. In fact, the entirety of the estate was covered with them.

"Why are they all skulls?!" Bard demanded.

"Oh no, not again!" Grell wept. "I've made yet another unacceptable mistake!"

He ran off and went up a (conveniently placed) stepladder and wrapped a length of rope around his neck.

"I can't go on any longer!"

The servants immediately went up to him.

"What the Hell?! Why are you trying to die all the time?!" the cook snapped.

"I have to! It's the only way to redeem my honour!"

All of a sudden, someone took away the stepladder, immediately causing Grell to hang from the tree branch. His face turned blue from lack of oxygen.

"GRELL!"

* * *

The carriage soon pulled up in front of the manor. Marianne assisted Ciel out of the small box and followed him and Sebastian up to the front door. Sebastian smiled.

"I'm sure you're tired, Young Master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately."

He opened the door, and Marianne felt her mouth drop to the floor. Ciel turned blue with shock, a shuddering finger pointed inside. The demon looked at them in confusion, using his free hand to close the girl's mouth.

"What's the matter?"

A bolt struck him when he looked inside.

Everything was decorated with fluffy items, cute décor, stuffed toys; hearts and streamers and flowers, an explosion of pastels and bright colours, so much that Marianne felt bile building in the back of her throat.

"So… much… cute…" she stammered.

"What happened to my mansion?!" Ciel cried.

"What happened to this place? It's a disaster!" Sebastian gasped.

The servant trio ran out of a side room and headed straight for them, crying Sebastian's name as though he would be the one to save them. They clung to him. Marianne felt an idiot hair pop at the top of her head. Seeing Bard with a frilly blue and white bib around his neck and matching bonnet on his head, and Finny with a pair of white rabbit ears and gloves, was a sight to see. Somehow MeyRin managed to escape the frilly monster that attacked them.

"What on Earth is going on here? And why are you all dressed like lunatics?" Sebastian asked.

"She's crazy! Crazy I tell you!" Bard whimpered.

Ciel's brow furrowed.

"Who is crazy?"

* * *

They heard someone choking and hurried to the side room. A collective gasp escaped them when they saw Grell, artfully decorated with orange ribbons, and slowly choking to his death as the pendulum that was his body swung from side to side.

"Grell, what are you doing now?" Ciel snapped.

"At the moment, it seems I am in the process of dying, Master…" Grell rasped.

Marianne shook her head.

"I'll go find a ladder and get him down."

Sebastian clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"No need. I shall see to it."

He went over to get the incompetent man down, only to be stopped by a blur of orange as it sped by and latched onto Ciel, screaming the boy's name at the top of their voice.

"CIEL!"

Marianne stumbled back to avoid getting caught in its grasp. She saw the corkscrew blonde pigtailed curls, and bright green eyes; she recognised them instantly.

"Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!" the girl cried.

Ciel struggled for breath within the bear hug he was trapped in.

"Elizabeth, what a surprise."

Elizabeth released him for a moment.

"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzie!" she laughed. "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever? I could just eat you up!"

Sebastian, having gotten Grell down and placing a hand on Marianne's back, spoke up when he saw his Master was about to be suffocated.

"Lady Elizabeth," he greeted.

"Welcome to Phantomhive Manor, Lady Elizabeth." Marianne added politely.

Elizabeth let go of the boy all together and turned to the butlers.

"Oh, hello Sebastian, Edward, how do you do," she curtsied. She then saw Grell's limp form. "Aww, you took him down?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room."

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him." Lizzie complained.

"I think you were killing him, and no one wants a body to clean up, no matter how beautifully decorated it is," said Marianne.

Lizzie waved a hand dismissively.

"Well, no matter. Just look at how cute the salon is!"

Ciel groaned.

"Uh, it's so pink…"

"Only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor," she explained. "Don't you agree, Antoinette?"

They all turned and saw poor Tanaka. He had a curly blonde wig on his head that was piled up to the ceiling much like the beheaded French Queen, and a pink frilled collar and bow. Marianne gulped, and swiftly tucked herself behind Sebastian.

"She got Tanaka too…!" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

Elizabeth then turned to the demon butler.

"I've got a present for you too, Sebastian!" she cried.

He turned to her.

"Oh?"

With quick and efficient skill, the girl managed to slap a pink bonnet with flowers and bows decorated all over it onto his head. The sight of the imposing man, who usually was able to terrify his subordinates, wearing a pink bonnet sent the servants into fits of laughter. Sebastian's excellent hearing was able to pick up their snickers, despite their efforts to keep their mouths shut. He glanced at Marianne out of the corner of his eye. The poor girl stared at him in what looked to be a stupor, complete with the inability to laugh or cry. At least she had some restraint. He was brought out of his musings by Elizabeth's voice.

"You're always wearing black, so I thought this would be a nice change," she smiled. "What do you think?"

He glared at the trio. Darkness descended upon them, and his death glare all but killed them. Marianne hurried over to them, and wondered if she should resuscitate them.

"I am deeply honoured that you went to such trouble for a humble servant," thanked Sebastian with all his usual grace. "Your generosity overwhelms me."

Even Marianne could tell he was lying to her face.

The girl then turned to the apprentice butler.

"I even have something for you, Eddie!" she laughed, rushing over with something in her hand. "You have such a girly face, I thought this would make you look even cuter!"

She put a pair of black cat ears with white ribbons tied at the bottom of each ear. Marianne blinked, hand trembling as it reached up to stroke one of the new appendages.

"T-Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. You are most kind…" she stammered.

There was no way she could look Sebastian in the eye with her new ears on. The association with cats and herself would allow him to create a whole new realm of harassment and teasing. Maybe she could hide them in her wardrobe once Lizzie had gone home…

* * *

Ciel finally took the situation in hand, having tired of all the girl's shenanigans.

"At any rate, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come here alone, did she?" he asked.

Elizabeth ran over to the boy and embraced him.

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, you silly boy!" she giggled.

"You sneaked away?! Don't you think you'll get into trouble when she finds out where you've gone?"

As the children talked, Grell finally moved out of his dying state and spoke to Sebastian, who still managed to hold some dignity, despite the pink monstrosity on his head.

"Sebastian, who is this girl?" he asked.

"She," explained Sebastian. "Is the daughter of the Marquis of Scotney. Her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney."

Grell tried to say it, but his tongue ended up in too much of a twist.

"Don't bother trying to say it all, you'll only cause yourself an injury." Marianne sighed. "It's too much of a mouthful for the normal person."

"She is actually our Master's betrothed of several years." Sebastian added.

Grell nodded as though he understood perfectly.

"Ah! His fiancée, how delightful."

He and the other servants then froze in shock.

"Master marrying her?!" they cried.

"Don't forget, Lady Elizabeth is a member of the nobility after all, the daughter of a Marquis. Nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works," said the demon.

 _Although if they are well matched is another matter entirely._ Marianne thought to herself.

She had known about the betrothal almost as long as Sebastian, but still couldn't wrap her head around the concept. The way they behaved, it was a marriage of convenience, despite the familial love between them. At least it was a more solid foundation for matrimony than most.

Elizabeth clapped in her hands.

"Oh! I've just had a great idea! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?" she smiled. She grabbed Ciel's hand, and spun him around. "You can be my escort, and we can dance all night long. Isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"A ball? No!" Ciel protested.

The girl seemed to not hear him.

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please? They'll look so cute on you!" she laughed. "Of course, I'll be dressed to the nines as well."

Finally letting go of her betrothed, she ran over to Grell and grabbed onto the rope still looped around his neck.

"You come with me. I'm going to make you look even cuter than you already are."

Grell was instantly choking as she dragged him along by his chain.

Ciel cried out.

"Wait! I said no ball!"

The door slammed behind the pair. In the silence, Marianne shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"You know there's no stopping her once she has an idea in her head, right?"

The boy only hung his head.

* * *

Once the three of them were tucked in Ciel's study, Ciel sat behind his desk, slumped over and despondent. Marianne was curled up in one of the chairs opposite, and Sebastian was taking care of the tea trolley; the two of them had managed to abandon their cute gifts. There was more than one occasion when Sebastian tried to stroke Marianne's head like she was a cat. While she wouldn't have minded, she would rather stay professional for the time being, at least until they had dealt with Lizzie.

"I believe the best course of action is to go along with her plan." Sebastian said, pouring a cup of tea. "I don't think she's going to listen to reason."

"Can't you just give her some tea and get her out of here?" Ciel complained.

Marianne glanced up at them, rolled her neck and winced when she heard a soft crack. She removed her wig and shook out her sweat-drenched hair.

"If everything was that easy, everyone would do it," she said. "Plus that's hardly good for building a relationship with one's fiancée."

He glared at her petulantly, then turned his gaze back to Sebastian.

"I don't have time for a stupid ball."

The man stared at him with eyes almost glowing.

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance with you. You cannot refuse her."

His words were almost cold; a shiver ran through Marianne's spine. However, there was something suspicious about the way he looked away.

"Master?"

"What now?"

Sebastian merely looked at him.

"I know I have never seen you dance before, but I assume that you can."

Ciel was silent as he picked up a collection of papers and used it to hide his face. The demon sighed.

"Oh, I see. That would explain why you are such a wallflower at social engagements."

He sliced a piece of chocolate cake from the trolley and placed it on the desk.

"I have too much work to do!" Ciel protested. "I don't have time to waste on dancing."

Sebastian took the papers away, and leaned close, a scowl clear on his face.

"With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person in your position. In your line of work, Master, social contracts are important to maintain."

Ciel shuddered as the man continued to speak, slowly realising the full extent of what he was meant to do.

"The world expects every noble gentleman to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you can't dance, your reputation in society will suffer greatly."

Having just about enough, Ciel snapped.

"Fine, I'll do it! Enough with the lecture!" he took a bite of cake. "Call in a private tutor or something. Mrs Bright or Mrs Rodkin should work well enough."

Marianne shook her head.

"To call someone in when we have very little time is an impossibility, not to mention Lizzie would notice if someone came to the manor now," she argued.

"There is only one option," said Sebastian, glancing at his pocket watch. His face split into a shit eating smile. "With your permission, I will be your dancing instructor."

Marianne all but fell out of her chair at the idea.

"Sebastian, are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

Ciel on the other hand was much more severe with his indignant thoughts.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't take dancing lessons from a man!" he snapped. "Besides, do you even know how to dance?"

The smirk that spread across the demon's face was evidence enough.

"The Viennese Waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at the Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna from time to time."

"That is impressive…" muttered Marianne. _I'll probably end up tripping over my own feet if I tried to do it…_

Sebastian, having heard her thoughts, merely smiled in her direction.

"How about we start with a little demonstration?"

He stepped over to her and extended his hand like a gentleman.

"Now, would you do me the honour, my Lady? May I have this dance?"

* * *

It was with great hesitation that the girl finally accepted his hand, placing her dainty one in his gloved grasp. Sebastian brought her out of her seat, and put her in position in front of him.

"Watch closely, Young Master, and see what we shall be doing in a moment." Sebastian told Ciel.

"To lead, you start the first step on your heel."

He placed Marianne's hand on his shoulder, and held the other at shoulder height. His free hand then went down to her waist, and pulled their bodies close. A blush spread across the girl's face as she took in his essence.

"Keep your hand firmly on the lady's back. When the music starts, lead with your left foot."

Sebastian took a step forward, so Marianne stepped back to accommodate. He then moved his right foot, and she copied him; her eyes remained firmly on their feet. She didn't dare tread on them.

"Keep your eyes on me, Marianne. A lady doesn't hide her eyes from her partner when she dances. Eye contact must be maintained."

His whispers forced her to look back into his glowing red gaze. She trembled under their intensity, unable to look away.

Hypnotised by him, she followed him step for step, unhearing of his explanations as they moved into a natural turn. The routine continued for a few minutes before they came to a stop.

"And when your dance is over, release the lady's hand and back, bow politely as she curtsies, and then separate from one another should you choose not to remain any longer in her company."

He bowed gracefully as Marianne shook herself and bobbed into a quick curtsy, looking most unnatural in her male clothes and hair tumbling down in front of her face.

"Very good, Marianne. We may make a lady out of you yet." Sebastian smiled.

She pushed her hair out of her face, her cheeks burning red under the two males' scrutiny.

"It will be a long time before you can say that about me…" she said. "I only followed you, I was so stiff during that. I'm just glad I didn't step on your toes."

The demon nodded.

"We shall keep practicing until you flow like a lady's gown," he turned to Ciel. "Now, Young Master, may I have the honour?"

* * *

Ciel's endeavour with Sebastian was much more painful, even though the demon didn't move a step out of place while the boy stepped on his feet and kicked his shins. Marianne watched them, wincing the whole way through. It was agony to see. When they finished their dance, Ciel looked more than a little awkward, embarrassed at his failure. Sebastian sighed.

"Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non-existent, my Lord." A smirk spread across his face. "You simply cannot cling for dear life to your dance partner."

"You're too tall! It's not working!" Ciel shouted.

The girl piped up, hoping to ease the tension building up in the young boy.

"He's got a point, Sebastian. Generally speaking, the male is usually taller than the female. And there is more than a foot between you in height." She pressed her fingers together timidly. "Maybe he should try with me. At least I won't completely tower over him…"

Sebastian looked as though he was considering it for a moment. On one hand, it would assist Ciel in his dancing lesson. But on the other, he wasn't particularly fond of the thought of another man touching his mate, even if it was his contracted soul. Still, it wouldn't do to make things more difficult than needed for the moment, so…

"Very well. We shall try that in a moment. However, there is another thing that needs to be dealt with…" he said as he looked down at Ciel. In a flash, he had the boy's cheeks pinched between his fingers. "You need to wipe that gloomy look off of your face, Young Master. The lady will take it as an insult. Now, let's have a smile from you! Pretend that it's fun."

Something inside Ciel seemed to snap.

"Let me go!"

He slapped Sebastian's hands away from his face. The demon looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Master…"

Ciel sighed, his voice filled with pent-up emotion.

"I can't smile. I've forgotten how," he whispered, his fingers rubbing against the blue diamond ring. "I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun. Not anymore…"

Marianne's eyelids drooped, a soft smile touched her lips as her hands moved to wrap around his shoulders and press his face into her bound chest. He leant into her touch, much like a child would its mother, and closed his eye. Ciel had learned to accept her caring touches long ago, it was one of the few kinds of contact he allowed, and secretly craved. She was the only one to give them to him now, and he couldn't bring himself to let them go.

* * *

While his face was buried in her bosom, she met Sebastian's blank eyes. They watched each other in silence. She was surprised when Sebastian moved towards them and placed a hand on top of hers around Ciel, while the other touched her cheek. Marianne tried to read him, but he kept his face impassive; she had no idea of the thoughts going through his head…

Sebastian wasn't sure why he allowed himself this physical contact. Maybe it was because he knew his mate cared for the boy as though he was her own. He did admire that quality in her, especially when it applied to the children he would plant within her one day. And while he would never admit it, he did have a soft spot for the little lord. In the time they had spent together, they had quite unwittingly become a family; one he would take care of until the end...

* * *

The dance party was soon upon them. Marianne felt obliged to put the cat ears back on, and allowed Lizzie to put a small cat bell around her neck and a cat tail around her waist. Sebastian couldn't resist petting her head like a cat when she was dressed up. Although she got off lightly if what the others were wearing was anything to go by…

Grell was dressed in a white dress covered in frills, lace and bows.

"How awful! This is the most humiliating outfit ever!" he moaned.

Bard was stick in a red wig with a pink sailor girl's uniform, his cigarette between his teeth. Tanaka was a Japanese princess with a long black wig and kimono, and Finny was a cat maid, complete with the ears and paws.

"You're just going to have to make peace with it." Bard groused.

"It's so white and girly and frilly…" Grell sighed. "If I had to dress up, why couldn't it have been in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?!"

"That's your problem with it?!"

The butler tried to kill himself again, opening up a window and planning to jump. When no one came to stop him, he glanced back over his shoulder.

"You aren't going to try to stop me this time…?"

Meanwhile, MeyRin was assisting Elizabeth with her red ball gown. It was trimmed with white lace and pink ribbons.

"Oh, blue is just Ciel's colour. You should see them, I picked them up in London today. They look positively dashing!" she smiled.

Once the maid had finished tying a red ribbon with a rose adornment, she stepped away and allowed the lady to admire her work.

"Now, it's your turn to dress up! I'm going to make you look so adorable!"

She reached for MeyRin's glasses, but the maid quickly backed away, holding her eyewear for dear life.

"I'm really far-sighted! I can't see anything without my glasses, My Lady!" she cried.

Elizabeth rushed over to her.

"You don't need to see at a ball to have fun!" she protested. "Now, hand those over please!"

She reached for them again, but was stopped when Ciel's voice came down from the stairs.

"Leave her alone."

* * *

They all looked up and saw Ciel, dressed up in the deep blue ensemble Elizabeth had selected. Even the little hat matched with its cream ruffles and ribbons. Sebastian and Marianne stood behind him, waiting to follow at his command.

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried with joy. "You look adorable!"

She ran up and wrapped her arms around him, twirling them as she giggled in glee.

"That outfit is absolutely perfect!"

Something then caught her green eye. A darkness swept over her features as she glared at the ring on Ciel's thumb.

"Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your outfit perfectly, now where did it go?" she growled.

Ciel merely moved her hands away and shrugged.

"The ring I already have on will work," he deadpanned.

Lizzie snapped.

"No! I went to so much trouble! That ring isn't cute at all!"

She slumped to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Why wouldn't you wear the ring I specially picked out for you? You're so cruel!" she wept. "I just wanted everything perfect for our lovely ball and you're ruining it!"

The poor boy felt helpless as she cried, but he was unwilling to give up his family ring.

"Lizzie, this ring is…" he began to explain.

"Ha!"

A gleam shone in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Fooled you!"

She latched onto his hand and swiped the ring off his thumb.

"It's mine now!"

Marianne felt her eyes widen. A sense of foreboding ran up the length of her spine while she watched Ciel's anger slowly bubble to the surface of his blank mask.

"Lizzie…" he hissed.

His fiancée seemed oblivious to his fury.

"This ring is far too big for you. The one I picked out will fit perfectly. So just put it on and…" she babbled happily.

"Give it back!" Ciel bellowed.

Everyone watched him in shock, unable to believe that he had raised his voice.

"Give me that ring," he ordered. "Now Elizabeth."

Elizabeth couldn't understand it.

"Why are you so angry at me? I just wanted…"

She was unable to continue because Ciel's sapphire eye was glaring at her, something that terrified her. It was too intense to look away. But she feared it.

"What's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all." She tried desperately to get him to understand. "So why are you so angry?"

Her next action chilled the blood of everyone around her.

"I HATE THIS RING!"

Lizzie threw the ring to the floor between her and Ciel.

"Take it!"

The blue stone shattered on impact with the marble floor.

* * *

Sheer fury consumed all of Ciel's thoughts. His pupils narrowed into slits. He surged forward, his hand raised as though to strike Lizzie.

SLAP!

A gasp escaped him. His eyes widened when he saw Marianne kneeling in front of him. Elizabeth was tucked behind her, clinging to her tailcoat like it was a lifeline. Marianne's head was turned away from him, her cheek bright red with the imprint of his hand. She slowly turned her head back to look at him, her blue eyes showed nothing but acceptance at his blow. Ciel trembled at the sight of the smile that slowly touched her lips.

 _How can she smile like that when I…?_

Sebastian's hand then clamped down on his wrist, grinding the bones together to the point of pain. He glanced back and saw the demon butler glaring back at him with glowing red eyes and his mouth twisted into a disapproving frown. The black look on his face was enough to make his blood freeze within his veins. He expected punishment for what he had done, even if it was an accident. Even he could see how protective Sebastian was of Marianne, although he couldn't fathom why.

"Master…" Sebastian growled.

A shit eating smile then took its place on his face.

"You forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get."

Ciel breathed heavily while Sebastian assisted Marianne with getting to her feet, placing the cool back of his gloved hand against her burning cheek.

"Are you well?" he asked quietly.

Marianne gave a slight smile, wincing under his hand. Both of them knew he wasn't the one hurting her.

"I've been hit harder by people a lot stronger than Ciel."

He was silent at those words. He would push her for more answers later.

* * *

After ensuring the well-being of his mate, he turned to Elizabeth.

"Please forgive my Master, Lady Elizabeth. You see, that ring was something very important to him. It is a precious heirloom, passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it, it truly is one of a kind. Please try to understand why this upset him."

Sebastian explained the situation in such a solemn manner, it even made the exuberant Elizabeth pause for thought.

"I-It was that important…?" she asked, her voice trembling with each word. "And I destroyed it?"

Behind them, Ciel picked up the remains of the ring. He walked to the window, unhearing of Lizzie's apologies. Without a word, he tossed it out the window. All the servants, except Sebastian and Marianne, gasped at what he did.

"Ciel, wait!" Elizabeth cried. "What are you doing?!"

He tapped the end of his walking stick against the floor.

"It doesn't matter," he intoned. "It is nothing but an old ring after all."

Marianne rubbed her cheek with a pout.

 _An old ring that angered you enough when it broke to have your hand imprinted on my face._

Sebastian, silent and listening, ran a hand over her spine. Rubbed his palm roughly against the small of her back. She barely managed to hold back a moan of pleasure. Their attention was diverted when Ciel slammed him stick down again.

"Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhives," he proclaimed. "And that won't change!"

The couple's eyes widened for a moment before they both smiled proudly at their young master. Ciel glanced at them, and for the briefest second, he thought he saw his parents staring back at him…

As Elizabeth was crying, Ciel turned to her.

"How long are you going to cry?" he asked.

"I-I…" she sniffled helplessly. "I'm so sorry."

He brought a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her tears.

"Your face is a mess. Completely unsuitable for a lady." A smirk then spread across his face. "How can I ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

"To dance…?"

* * *

Music burst through the silence. A violin's delightful melody played in the background. They all turned around and saw Sebastian playing the violin on the stairs. Marianne closed her eyes and let herself sway to the music. Vaguely she heard MeyRin give her compliments to the maestro.

"He's incredible!"

 _He is indeed… Such a beautiful song… How did he know this was my favourite…?_

"He plays the violin… Is there anything he can't do?" Finny asked.

Grell, unable to hold back any longer, ran to the base of the stairs and joined in. He had a surprisingly good singing voice. Bard was swearing profusely at that.

"What the Hell?! He can actually sing?!"

Marianne glanced back at the young couple, saw Ciel extend his hand to Lizzie for a dance.

"So we are agreed? We'll forget our cares and dance the night away," he smiled. "It's decided."

She giggled at the sight.

 _Oh dear, it would seem he's taken flirting lessons from Sebastian. Should I be worried, I wonder?_

She couldn't begrudge him though. The smile on Elizabeth's face was truly priceless.

* * *

The couple danced the night away. Marianne watched them with a pleasant smile, sat down on the stairs as she was with Sebastian skilful music playing above her head. Out of the corner of her peripheral vision, she spotted the other servants dancing, pleased with the outcome of the evening as they were. Despite the joy she felt for everyone, a sadness clung to the insides of her heart; a wistful hopelessness that became a parasite clawing at her chest.

 _I wish I could join you in the dance… As who I really am, rather than as the male the world sees me to be._

Because she was turned away from him, she didn't see Sebastian's eyes flash under his closed lids.

* * *

Night fell and Lizzie was curled up asleep in a carriage, the Phantomhive staff seeing her off the estate while she lay under a heavy blanket.

"Don't worry," smiled Grell. "I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me."

One of the few things he was able to do as a butler without causing any mishaps was drive a carriage, a fact everyone was grateful for.

"Are you sure?" teased Bard.

"Of course, I'm more deadly efficient than I appear."

Something about those words made Sebastian stare at him with an unnerving expression, as though searching for something they couldn't see. Marianne grew concerned when his face didn't even change when Grell came up and embraced him.

"Oh thank you, Sebastian. I am truly in your debt. You have taught me a lot about what it means to be a butler." He then said something rather odd. "You know, they say when a person dies, their whole life flashes before their eyes. And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening will appear in my dying vision."

The demon gave him a disbelieving look.

"Huh, interesting that you of all people should say that," he said.

MeyRin didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice and spoke.

"That's true. He hasn't very good at dying, has he?"

Grell merely smiled at them all, climbed up into the driver's seat and took hold of the reins. The carriage then rode away into the night, illuminated by the candles flickering on the driveway.

* * *

In Ciel's bedchamber, Sebastian was readying the boy for bed. He buttoned Ciel's white nightshirt up to his neck.

"It's finally over…" Ciel sighed. "What a horrible day it's been…"

The demon looked up at him through his dark lashes.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there, My Lord."

He turned away and walked to another part of the room. Ciel shook his head.

"Don't be so foolish."

He touched his left hand, but realised that the ring that he usually rang his fingers over was gone.

"Am I the fool here?" Sebastian asked through the darkness.

Ciel gritted his teeth and kept his eye on his lap. The butler knelt before him, covered his left hand in his.

"I know the importance of this ring. You can put on that act for Lady Elizabeth," he removed his hands and revealed the ring sitting on Ciel's thumb, completely undamaged.

Ciel stared at it in wonder, knowing it had been shattered to pieces, and he had tossed a good portion of it out the window.

"If I couldn't do this much for my Master, well then, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said, a demonic smile staring back at the boy. "But you should take care. It is precious, this ring. It has seen so much."

Ciel nodded his head, unwilling to let himself lose him composure in front of the demon butler.

"That's true. It's always there. This ring has seen the death of many masters. My grandfather, my father…" His eye patch was set down on the bedside table. "And eventually the ring will witness my own death as well. It has heard the dying screams of the Phantomhives for generation upon generation."

He clutched his hands to his head.

"When I close my eyes, I hear them too… The voices echoing in my head… If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore. At least that's what I believed." He sighed heavily. "Ridiculous, isn't it?"

Sebastian didn't say a word. He merely watched as his Young Master crawled into bed. A silver light shone through the open curtains.

"My, look how high the moon has risen. You must get some rest, Sir. You don't want to make yourself ill, do you?"

He tucked the covers around his charge. Once that was done, he picked up the candelabra from the table and made to leave the room. Sebastian came to a stop when Ciel called out to him.

"Sebastian, stay with me, until I fall asleep."

The demon smiled slightly.

"Goodness, are you displaying weakness in front of me now?" he teased.

Ciel curled into himself more tightly.

"Just a simple order."

Sebastian's upturned lips parted in pleasure. He soundlessly moved back to Ciel's bed and knelt down by his side.

"I will stay here. I am by your side forever, Master. Until the end," he whispered.

His voice was soothing, almost a lullaby that finally sent Ciel into slumber. He ran a hand through the boy's bedraggled hair and left the room.

* * *

Outside the door, he stared off into the distance, thinking back on Ciel's words.

" _I'm still the head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change!"_

" _Stay with me…"_

He touched his hand to his face, then smirked, his eyes glowing in the darkness. A dark chuckle escaped him as he walked down the corridor.

"Now, I must prepare for tomorrow."

 _But first, I must see_ _ **my mate**_ _before she turns in for the night._

* * *

Marianne was brushing her hair in front of her mirror when Sebastian came through the door.

"Is Ciel asleep?" she asked, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

The demon took the brush from her hands and continued to run it through her hair.

"Yes. He didn't say anything, but he was pleased with your efforts in scouring the grounds for the pieces of his ring," he told her.

He'd had to run a bath for her because of how dirty she had gotten. It was why she hadn't come with him to attend to the master that night. He had later used his power to fix the ring; an easy thing for a demon like himself.

"I'm glad he got it back. That ring is precious to him," she sighed.

 _Just as_ _ **you**_ _are precious to_ _ **me**_ _,_ _ **my dear mate**_ _._

He twirled a lock of hair between his fingers, subtly sniffed it and relished the scent of the roses from her bath, and the enticing smell that oozed from her very pores, the sweetness of her soul. **His** , **completely his**.

Marianne sat before him in her nightshirt again. Tempted though he was by her creamy flesh, he resisted and reached over to the vanity table, placing down the brush and holding his hand out to her.

"You didn't get to dance at all during the ball. Allow me to remedy that." He smiled. "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

The girl blushed under his steady stare, but accepted his hand. He pulled her to her feet and got them both into position. Step by step, they begun to dance.

She felt herself slip into a fantasy, he twirled her in his arms and held her close. He treated her like she was something special. If he continued to treat her so, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from falling completely in love with him…

Sebastian smiled as she fell into bliss under his ministrations. Even though he wanted to take her on her bed and make her his, he was determined to treat her like the virtuous lady she was.

* * *

From the bedside table, the white rose seemed to shimmer against the darkness. The edges of the petals seemed to take a red tint, as though it had been dipped in blood.

* * *

To answer your question about the rose, it's to represent the state of Marianne's soul and heart. It starts out white to show her purity, and goes darker as she gets closer to Sebastian as a mate.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Butler, Capricious. Bride, A Lady Once More

Travelling through the streets of London in a horse-drawn carriage was a common occurrence when the noble classes wished to travel. Such was the case of the Phantomhive household; Sebastian was in the driver's seat, while Ciel and Marianne were tucked inside the compartment opposite one another. The girl was silent as she watched him stare at the letter in his hand, the crisp white paper with its scarlet seal; she knew who it was from, despite him not saying a word. Why would they be in London for anything less?

* * *

They pulled up in front of the Phantomhive town house, the demon assisting the passengers out.

"I hate this…" Ciel moaned. "There's too many people in London."

Sebastian merely smiled as he opened the door for them.

"There's no helping it, My Lord. It's tradition for the nobility to migrate on mass to Town from the country every Season," he explained.

Marianne empathetically nodded her head.

"Be glad you're not navigating through it in the middle of the night. I remember freezing in the back alleys and doorways all over the East End before we met. There was a fair few unsavoury characters around, let me tell you."

Ciel wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"You only had to live like that for a couple of months though. Not exactly an education in people."

"But enough to know the difference between behaviours of people walking at different times of the day. At least during the day, there's a semblance of civility. When the night's booze begins to flow, manners go drown the sewers."

Ciel shook his head.

"Still, the Season though, it's a waste of time if you ask me."

"Yet being away from the manor could be a nice change of pace." Sebastian said.

Marianne arched an eyebrow.

"You mean the absence of disasters and explosions?"

"It's a break from those four at least…" the demon sighed. "We can enjoy some peace and quiet for a time."

The boy didn't agree.

"Some peace and quiet, eh?" he gave a slight smile at the pleasant thought. "That sounds nice."

They opened the door to the parlour, and felt their mouths drop open at the sight before them.

The room was a mess; an array of objects was scattered around the room, drawers were open and furniture overturned. Madame Red was rifling through one of the cupboards, while Lau was sat on the chaise, looking through an empty vase like he expected to find something. Grell was looking behind the chaise.

"Where do they keep the tea in this house?!" Madame Red snapped.

"I can't find it either…" Lau sighed.

She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there!"

Marianne leaned over to Sebastian and whispered into his ear.

"I think you spoke too soon…"

This snapped Ciel out of his stupor.

"Madame Red! Lau! What are you doing here?!"

The party looked at him, and his aunt spoke as if there was nothing wrong.

"Ciel, you're early, dear."

Lau smirked.

"Your sudden appearance in Town must mean…"

"The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow." Madame Red smiled.

The look on Ciel's voice said it all.

* * *

They sat down for tea. Sebastian and Marianne brought out the steaming pot and fresh pastries to the table. Ciel took a sip of tea and begun to explain his presence in London.

"He's struck again. Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented."

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary-Ann Nichols. It appears that a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian informed them.

"The murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press," the boy went on. "Jack the Ripper."

Marianne shuddered, thinking about just how close their names actually were. It was too close for comfort. She returned her thoughts to the conversation at hand.

"A frightening name." Lau acknowledged.

"That's why I'm here earlier than I expected. I hurried into Town to look into the situation myself." Ciel answered.

"But are you sure you will be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific." Lau got to his feet and slowly walked towards the Young Master. "And one can only imagine the stench, the blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would be enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?"

He touched the boy's cheek.

"You are a young boy after all."

Ciel glared at him.

"I am the head of the Phantomhives, and service to my Queen. Don't ask foolish questions."

Sebastian and Marianne glanced at one another over his head, then looked down at their charge. Lau merely smiled and apologised.

Meanwhile, Madame Red took a sip of her tea. Grell watched on at her shoulder, a nervous sweat seeping from his forehead and down his face.

* * *

Whitechapel was full to bursting with people who wanted to see the murder. A police inspector stood at the entrance of the alleyway, and stopped anyone who tried to get in. Wrapped up in a long brown coat and a bowler hat flattening his dark red hair, he examined his notebook with a meticulous nature to be proud of. When he heard footsteps approaching, he looked up to see Ciel and his party, Sebastian and Marianne trailing behind him like shadows. The officer gave a sincere smile.

"Sorry, my boy. A crime scene is no place for a child." He turned back to his notebook. "Now why don't you just run along home?"

"I'm here to see the victim's body." Ciel intoned, his voice giving nothing away.

"The body?!" the man gasped. "Surely you're kidding me!"

Someone called out behind him.

"Aberline!"

From the shadows emerged Sir Randall, eyes glaring from behind his glasses.

"Well, well. If it isn't Lord Phantomhive. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You know this kid, Sir?" said Aberline, his blue eyes wide.

Ciel smirked, pulling the red sealed envelope out of his coat pocket.

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur. It seems your investigation is dragging a bit. You know who sent me of course?"

Sir Randall was barely able to contain a gasp. Aberline's eyes went to the size of saucers. Without asking, Ciel took the young inspector's notes and rifled through them, eye scanning through the contents quickly.

"It seems you haven't found any major clues yet," he sighed.

Randall took the notes back.

"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There is no need for you to interfere," he protested firmly.

Ciel merely smiled at him. It was a shit eating smile that Marianne could easily recognise; it seemed he had been taking lessons from Sebastian.

"Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian, Edward?"

The butler and his apprentice followed behind him.

"Yes Sir."

They joined the others and walked away from the crowd.

"What now, dear?" Madame Red asked.

Ciel stared straight ahead.

"Now we go see someone who may be useful," he replied.

"My Lord!" Lau gasped. "You mean…!"

The boy continued forward.

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

Stopping in front of an undertaker's parlour, where a large black coffin lay beside the door, and a sign topped with a skull, the group stared at the building.

"So where are we?" Lau asked.

Anger flooded through Madame Red instantly.

"You don't know?! Then what was all that about earlier?!"

"It's a funeral parlour run by an acquaintance of My Lord's." Sebastian explained, opening the door from everyone.

"The Undertaker…?" Madame Red asked.

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place." Ciel told them.

* * *

They entered a dark room, coffins lay shut on the floor and propped up on tables. Bottles lined the shelves, and an anatomical model stood by its side. A sinister chuckle entered the air.

" _Welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you before long._ "

Marianne placed her hands on Ciel's shoulders, the atmosphere choking her with its darkness. A coffin in front of them opened, revealing a pair of glowing green orbs, completely shadowed by a mass of long grey hair. The hand scraped its long black nails against the wood.

" _My Lord, it's so lovely to see you._ "

Madame Red and Lau were blue with shock. Grell was so terrified he had gone to the floor and was on the verge of scrambling away. They were all startled when the man in the long black robes with a grey sash draping over his shoulder and drooping black top hat started to speak in a Cockney accent only befitting of the East End.

"Do I finally have the pleasure of a fitting for you for one of me coffins today?" he asked with a gruesome smile.

His scar was plain on his face, running over the bridge of his nose only visible underneath the shadow of his hair. Ciel sweatdropped at the dramatics.

"No, that's not why I'm here," he sighed. "I wanted to…"

The man placed a finger to his lips.

"No need to say. I'm already aware," he smirked. "Very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say?"

He brought himself upright, just showing off a scar matching the one of his face around his throat.

"I helped though. I made her look beautiful again."

Ciel merely stared at him.

"I would like the details, please."

* * *

Lau unexpectedly spoke up.

"Oh I see! The funeral parlour is your cover business. How much is it for information?" he asked.

Undertaker stared at him with wide eyes (even though they couldn't be seen) and leant over him, giving everyone a fright, except Sebastian who watched on, hand lingering but not quite touching Marianne's back.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins!" Undertaker cried. "There's only one thing I want from you!"

He went up close to Ciel's face, who looked more than mildly disturbed.

"Please, my Lord! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" he yelled. A drop of saliva slid out of the corner of his mouth at the excitement. "Please give me the most extraordinary gift of laughter!"

Marianne sighed and shook her head. She could never wrap her head around his behaviour. But he was very good at his job.

"Just one joke and all my information is yours!" Undertaker shouted, bringing her out of her thoughts.

The trio looked at one another.

"Lunatic." Ciel muttered.

"At least he's good at what he does…" Marianne tried to compliment.

Lau spoke up.

"Leave it to me, My Lord."

He turned to Undertaker.

"Here's my joke. It's a classic," he explained. "On which side does a tiger have stripes? On the outside!"

It didn't work very well… rather, it didn't work at all.

* * *

Madame Red stepped out of the shadows.

"My turn," she smiled. "I just live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard, you will simply curl up and die."

When the story began, Marianne immediately slapped her hands over Ciel's ears, knowing full well that they were not suitable for a child's ears. She was startled when Sebastian's hands covered her ears. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she looked at him questionably. He simply smiled at her.

Thankfully the woman was stopped. Sebastian whispered into Marianne's ear.

"It wouldn't do for a young lady to hear such language."

She appreciated the thought.

* * *

Undertaker turned to the trio with a smile.

"Now, My Lord, it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time and I'm not going to do it again. That is if the Little Butler isn't going to pull what he did last time and fall into one of my coffins."

Marianne blushed at the reminder.

"That was an accident. You can't get something like that to happen for a second time. It isn't as funny," she explained.

Ciel pouted in irritation, knowing that plan was foiled. Sebastian sighed as he pulled the edge of one of his black gloves.

"It would seem it can't be helped."

The two of them looked up at the demon in question.

"Sebastian?"

"Everyone, please wait outside." Sebastian told them. "No matter what happens, don't attempt to listen to this."

The dark look on his face was enough to make them all obey.

* * *

Outside the shop, they waited patiently, sweatdropping at the silence. An eruption of laughter from the inside sent the sign crashing down from its fixture. Sebastian opened the creaking door and gave them a shit eating smile.

"Please, do come back in now. I believe he will tell us everything we want to know."

They looked round him and saw Undertaker slumped over a table, drool leaking from his mouth in copious amounts.

"Oh my…! I have seen the face of ultimate bliss! The greatest utopia!" he sighed distantly.

Marianne blinked.

"What exactly did you do…?" she asked hesitantly.

Sebastian merely lifted a finger to his lips and winked.

* * *

Soon enough, they were gathered around Undertaker, clutching beakers of tea with the tea bags still in them. Marianne sat down beside Ciel, stirring the tea bag between her fingers.

"An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days," said Undertaker. "I often get customers who are incomplete."

He held the anatomical mannequin as though it was a lover.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian inquired.

"The uterus is missing. It is quite odd."

Everyone was shocked at this little piece of information. Marianne pressed her hand to her lower abdomen, where her own uterus lay within her.

"The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised." Undertaker explained.

"He did it on a road that was public, but not high traffic." Sebastian said with a straight face. "Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?"

Undertaker smirked.

"You're a clever one, Butler. That is exactly what I was thinking."

He moved over to Marianne, went behind her and placed a hand on her slender throat. Sebastian clenched his fists. He was far too close to her.

"You see," smirked Undertaker. "He first slits her throat with a sharp weapon. Then he rips into her right here."

His hand hovered over her stomach, causing her to bite her lip.

"And then takes her most precious womanly part."

Prodding her cheek with his long black nail, the man chuckled before letting her go.

"There shall be more deaths, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them."

He looked at Ciel.

"Can you stop him?" he asked. "Can you sniff him out like a good little Guard Dog?"

Ciel stared back at him with a cold expression on his face. Marianne stayed behind him, holding her nerve as best she could.

"I am bound by the honour of my family," he replied. "I eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to. By any means I find necessary."

* * *

Once everyone was bundled inside the carriage, with Grell at the reins, they trundled along the busy street. In their seats, Sebastian next to Lau and opposite Madame Red and Ciel, with Marianne crammed in the middle.

"His information narrows down our suspects." Ciel said.

Sebastian then began to list off his deductions.

"First of all, we look for those with the necessary skill set, crossing off those who have alibis for the nights of the murders. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on those involved with secret societies."

Marianne decided to put in her little piece.

"Maybe someone involved with the black market. Organs have always been pretty popular for the buyers."

Madame Red immediately leapt up.

"That hardly narrows the field! Even I would have the medical skills necessary for this!" she snapped. "Besides which, the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be moving back to the country soon. And then what…?"

The demon cut her off with a smirk on his face.

"Then we will have to conclude the investigation quickly."

Lau shook his head.

"Impossible…"

Sebastian placed a hand on his chest, eyes glowing subtly in the light.

"I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?"

He turned to Ciel.

"I shall make up a list of viable suspects and interview them immediately, My Lord."

He opened the door of the carriage and gave them all a shit eating smile. His eyes moved in on Marianne, who stared at him with wide, uncertain eyes.

"Come along, Edward. You shall assist me."

Without her consent, he picked her up in a princess carry. She struggled against him desperately.

"Sebastian, put me down!" she cried.

Sebastian ignored her.

"If you will excuse us."

The two of them disappeared in a flash, Marianne's scream the only remainder of their presence.

* * *

With shocked faces, Madame Red and Lau pressed their faces up against the glass.

"He does know we're moving, right?!" she cried. "And what about Edward? What was he thinking, picking up the boy like that?!"

In the street behind them, there wasn't a soul in sight. Ciel simply leaned against the window sill.

"Sebastian will take care of it for now. We can go home and have a cup of tea while we wait," he looked at them for a moment out of his uncovered eye. "And he will make sure Edward is safe. He has orders to make sure no harm comes to him while in his care."

* * *

They arrived back at the town house not much later. When they opened the door, they were surprised by the person who answered it. Sebastian stared back at them with a smile as he inclined slightly into a bow.

"Welcome back everyone, I have been awaiting your return," he said. "Edward has prepared your afternoon tea. It is waiting in the drawing room. He has returned to the kitchen and won't be joining us until later."

He took Ciel's top hat and let the Young Master inside.

"Hold on!" Madame Red shrieked. "How are you here?!"

Sebastian smiled.

"I finished that little errand, so I made my way back home to edify."

"You made the suspect list already?!"

"Well, I made a list of everything that we discussed. Then I contacted them all and asked the relevant questions."

Madame Red smirked.

"Come now, Sebastian. That's impossible, even for you."

The demon merely flourished the list and begun to state every person and their corresponding alibi. Ciel was smirking. Lau was nodding his head as though he understood everything perfectly. Grell was looking at Sebastian with unrestrained admiration. And Madame Red was dumbfounded, an idiot hair spouting up from underneath her hat.

When Sebastian finally finished, he gave his final conclusion.

"From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect."

Madame Red sweatdropped as she spoke.

"Are you sure you are just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?"

He smirked.

"You see, My Lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

Nightfall was upon them where they were bundled up in the carriage once again. Sebastian, dressed in an elegant tutor's attire, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but he has never gone into practice. Lately he has thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these soirees is a private gathering only his intimates may attend," he explained.

Ciel glared out of the window, his hand gripped firmly on Marianne's. The girl gulped audibly as her back pressed up against the demon's side. She glanced over at Madame Red opposite her as she spoke.

"I heard he's into black magic, all those occult sorts of things."

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes." Lau concluded.

Ciel waved his free hand and glanced out the window again as they pulled up in front of the large house.

"Tonight is the last party of the Season."

He was assisted out of the carriage by one of the footmen.

"Which means this is our last chance."

Stepping into the light, it was revealed that he was dressed in a pink muslin ball gown, with pigtails matching his hair attached to the sides of his head, shoulder-length black gloves covering his hands, a pink choker trimmed with white ribbons and lace around his neck, and a matching pink and black hat with a white ribbon around the band and pink flowers underneath the brim, perfectly tilted to cover his marked eye.

* * *

One by one they descended from the carriage and entered the foyer. Marianne was rubbing her gloved hands together. She was dressed similarly to Ciel, only her dress was a cornflower blue, trimmed with white lace and black ribbons, and paired with a pair of matching black gloves that went to her elbows. Instead of a hat, her uncovered hair was pinned back slightly with a white rose. While they gathered together, her hands rested on Ciel's shoulders, trying to ease the tension out of them.

"Ciel and Edward will be my nieces visiting from the country." Madame Red explained. "And Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor, and Edward's fiancé."

Both Marianne and Edward blushed, but for completely different reasons. The girl glanced at the demon and wondered if he had anything to do with the arrangement. The smile on his face suggested he had orchestrated the whole thing. Her cheeks only became redder at the intense look he gave her.

"Why do I have to act like your niece?!" he demanded.

"Because, my dear, I've always wanted a girl." Madame Red replied blithely.

"That's your reason?! You're kidding me!"

Marianne shook her head with a sigh.

"And you've ended up with two girls. It must be a dream come true."

Madame Red ignored her words and leaned over to whisper into Ciel's ear.

"You don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive, do you?" she said. A smile then spread across her face. "Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?"

Sebastian smirked.

"By any means necessary. You do remember saying those words, do you not, Sir?"

Marianne pursed her lips.

"So we're basically a honey trap for him? Seems to me like his brain resides somewhere further south than it should," she groaned.

* * *

The trio walked through the ballroom, people dancing and laughing all around them. Marianne was on Sebastian's arm like the fiancée she was meant to be, smiling prettily in the twinkling chandelier lights.

"First things first, we need to locate this murderous Viscount." Sebastian said as he ran his white gloved hand over the back of Marianne's.

Ciel, who was as despondent as a boy in a dress could be, groaned.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here to see me like this."

Marianne giggled.

"I can just imagine what she would say."

" _Oh that dress is so adorable!_ "

Ciel and Sebastian looked at her in surprise.

"That was actually pretty good," the boy complimented.

She sweatdropped.

"Err… That wasn't me…"

Their heads swivelled round, and they spotted Lizzie in a dark red dress with her back turned to them.

"I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!" the girl cried.

Ciel was shaking at the sight of her, his words were a jumbled mess.

"M-Master… I mean Mistress, please calm down. We must move quickly." Sebastian urged gently.

Marianne noticed his slip, which showed just how worried he was. She felt the same.

"You in the pink! Oh, your dress is so beautiful!" Elizabeth cried out.

* * *

The three of them swiftly ducked underneath a nearby table. They could see the bottom of Lizzie's skirt swirling around on the other side of the cloth covering them. It was a tight squeeze, but they somehow managed to fit. They peeked out cautiously.

"This isn't good, I didn't expect her here," whispered Sebastian.

"If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way…" Ciel muttered.

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations," the demon concluded.

Those words didn't exactly help the boy.

"Let's go join Madame Red."

Marianne patted his shoulder and pointed towards a spectacle she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

"I don't think you'll have much luck there…" she muttered. "It looks like she's forgotten why we're here."

Ciel and Sebastian saw Madame Red, surrounded by dozens of adoring men with Lau fanning her like an Arabian servant. The boy gritted his teeth angrily.

"Looks like she's having a grand old time."

* * *

As they climbed out of their hiding place, Lizzie spotted them. Sebastian grabbed their arms and pulled them in another direction. He stopped briefly in front of a waiter and pointed Lizzie out to him.

"That young lady requires lemonade."

The waiter bowed.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

The three of them managed to make it out to the balcony, where Ciel panted painfully within the confines of his gown. Marianne rubbed his back to try and ease the ache no doubt overtaking his ribs.

"How do these things always happen to me?" he asked them.

Just then, they heard someone inside exclaim the arrival of their target.

"Oh, Viscount Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight!"

They looked inside and saw him, the cries of the women around him consuming any other sounds.

"His hair shines like the sun!"

"His eyes sparkle like amethysts!"

Ciel nodded his head.

"That's the Viscount Druitt. Let's go."

Sebastian agreed.

Music started up as they re-entered the ballroom. Couples danced the waltz with their partners, the smiles on their faces were more than pleased with the closeness. Ciel's brow furrowed in irritation.

"Damn!" he hissed. "I'll never get close to him at this rate."

Marianne glanced at the spaces between the couples. It was possible to move through them, but only if they were dancing… Sebastian clearly had the same thought.

"We have no choice. We will have to dance our way to the Viscount."

She gestured to the floor.

"You two go. I'll find another way across."

The demon smiled, understanding her reasoning as it was Ciel who was meant to catch the man in the act. He pressed a kiss to her gloved hand.

"I shall see you momentarily, My Lady."

And so he led Ciel onto the floor, despite the boy's struggles and protests.

* * *

Marianne glanced around at the couples, and searched for Viscount Druitt through the crowd. It was strange to be seen as a girl in front of so many people after so many years. Her corset pinched her sides, but she breathed far easier than Ciel. She not only had the hourglass figure women desired, but she was used to having parts of her body compressed; her bindings had to be very tight to hide her above average breasts. Absentmindedly, she hummed along to the violins, her skirts swishing around her legs as her dainty black heels clicked lightly against the marble floor.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise she had bumped into someone.

"Oh my!" she gasped. "I am so terribly sorry!"

Marianne glanced up through her eyelashes, and found herself staring into the purple eyes of the Viscount Druitt.

"No need to fret, my beautiful nightingale. I was so lost in your sweet words, I couldn't resist coming so close to such a divine creature."

She felt his hand run over her arm, so she extracted herself fluidly without being rude, and smiled at him.

"I thank you for such a compliment. My _fiancé_ and little sister are currently dancing. She is actually rather looking forward to meeting you."

She hoped it was enough of an opening to get Ciel close to him. And she didn't want to give Sebastian anything to be annoyed about at the moment. He can deal with the man later. Druitt extended his arm to her.

"Why don't we wait for them to finish? I am eager to meet the darling little sister of my bewitching nightingale."

Marianne smiled prettily and accepted him arm.

* * *

They found Ciel slumped over after the dance with Sebastian kneeling over him. The demon assisted the young earl to his feet.

"How could you become exhausted so easily, My Lady?" he asked.

Druitt began to clap, allowing Marianne to escape his grasp.

"Your dancing is exquisite, like a lovely little robin. Wouldn't you agree, my dear nightingale?"

She nodded her head.

"Indeed. My sister has always been particularly gifted at dancing. My _fiancé_ is an excellent teacher," she explained and headed over to Sebastian, linking her arm with his.

The three of them looked at one another, acknowledging that their endeavour was about to begin.

"Young Mistress, we shall go and get you something to drink." Sebastian told the Earl.

He led Marianne away, leaving Ciel with the Viscount.

* * *

Sebastian gave Marianne a glass of lemonade, and watched her sip it delicately, his hand on her waist as though he was staking his claim.

"You were certainly very affectionate with me earlier. I take it the Viscount Druitt tried his charms on you," he whispered into her ear.

The girl blushed at the closeness, but did her best to remain calm since they were surrounded by many ladies openly admiring Sebastian.

"He seems to like giving women bird nicknames. You heard him call me nightingale. Must have been because I was humming along to the waltz while you and Ciel were dancing," she replied.

The demon was struck with an idea. He placed her empty glass down on a passing tray and took her hand in his.

"I would be honoured if you would join me for a dance."

He pressed his lips to her knuckles. Marianne couldn't breathe. Only one word spilled from her lips.

"Yes…"

He led her through their dance, never once letting her eyes leave him. Sebastian managed to keep them closer than propriety would allow, yet she had no idea how he did that without anyone noticing.

* * *

Ciel meanwhile was stuck with Druitt. The only thing he could do was put on the act of a young lady like Marianne had taught him, although she had explained that the flirting knowledge she had was all second hand, having watched many a girl and lady flirt and seduce the opposite sex.

"Good evening, My Lord Druitt," he greeted, curtsying like a lady.

Druitt came forward and took his hand.

"I do hope you are enjoying the party," he kissed his hand. "My dear one."

Ciel sweatdropped.

"Oh yes, Sir. It's a wonderful party…" he paused for a moment before continuing. "But My Lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening."

"Oh?" Druitt smirked.

"I'm bored to death of dancing and eating." Ciel proclaimed.

The man brought him close by placing a hand on his waist. Ciel blushed painfully at the proximity.

"What a spoiled little princess you are." Druitt smiled. "Looking for something more… entertaining?"

His hand drifted lower. Ciel was getting worried. He tried to remember what Marianne said about what to do when men get too 'hands-on'.

 _Endure it, Ciel!_ He told himself mentally. _You have no choice now. After all those horrible, horrible lessons. You can handle it!_

He thought back to all the lessons he had to endure under the strict tutelage of Sebastian and Madame Red. The only plus side was that Marianne had to deal with it as well. At least she knew what to expect. He knew he would have nightmares about the corset for days to come.

Ciel quickly turned to look up at the blond man.

"You know of other amusements?" he asked. "I would be most interested."

He tried to give a little flirtatious smile. Druitt tilted his head up with his finger.

"Of course. I'd be happy to show them to you, robin," he replied. "My sweet little thing."

The poor boy was reaching boiling point.

 _I swear when this is all over, I am going to kill this creep!_

"Oh really? Like what?" Ciel asked sweetly.

 _I have to find out his secret before this dance is over._

* * *

He spotted Elizabeth watching him from across the floor. It was only a matter of time before she came over and blew his cover. Ciel quickly turned back to the Viscount as he continued to talk.

"You really want to know?"

"Oh yes! I'm simply dying to, My Lord."

 _If Elizabeth comes this way, I'm doomed._

"You might be a bit young yet?"

 _Hurry!_

"Don't tease me, My Lord. I'm a lady, not a little girl."

 _Hurry!_

The music stopped and Ciel saw Elizabeth about to try and make her way over. He had no idea what to do. Druitt brought his attention back by tilting his head towards him.

"What has you so distracted, my delightful butterfly?" he asked.

"It's nothing, My Lord!" Ciel stammered.

 _This is it. My life is over._

* * *

Just then, a large cabinet was slammed down in between Elizabeth and Ciel. Sebastian, wearing a white mask decorated with red swirls over his eyes, kneeled before his audience. Marianne sat on top of the cabinet, posed elegantly and seductively after being placed into position by the demon, much to her embarrassment. She was also wearing a black eye mask decorated with white jewels.

"Ladies and gentlemen," greeted Sebastian. "If everyone could please gather round, this evening's magic show will now begin."

Everyone was spellbound. Sebastian turned to Lau.

"Sir, if you would be so kind to assist me?"

The Asian man smiled.

"Why certainly."

Viscount Druitt tilted his head in curiosity.

"I don't remember arranging any parlour tricks this evening."

Ciel clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

 _This is my chance!_

"My Lord," he said, making an innocent, wide-eyed look with fluttering eyelashes appear on his face. "I've seen more than enough parlour tricks. Can we go, please?"

 _Oh, this is awful!_

Druitt smiled.

"Yes. Anything for you, my sweet."

Ciel glanced away for a moment and stared out at Marianne with a dismayed and disgusted expression on his face. The girl couldn't blame him; she was barely in his company for five minutes and she wanted to run.

* * *

The Viscount led Ciel to a dark staircase behind a curtain.

"Right this way, dear," the man smiled.

Ciel clenched his fist and started to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Sebastian assisted Marianne off the cabinet, hand gliding down the length of her arm, and turned to his audience.

"A normal cabinet. Once I've climbed inside, shut it tightly and bound it with these chains. Then, simply run it through with the swords."

He climbed inside.

"Then I shall emerge completely unharmed. This is no mere trick or illusion." He smirked. "Prepare for a performance of true magic."

Shutting the door behind him, Marianne bound the cabinet with the chains. When they were done tightly enough, she turned to Lau.

"You may now proceed."

Lau held one of the swords and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, here goes nothing."

He started by plunging the sword through the top of the cabinet, causing everyone to gasp. Marianne felt a jolt run through the small of her back, a small pain as though someone had just stabbed her with a knife. She felt it again and again with every sword Lau shoved through the cabinet. She couldn't understand where this pain was coming from, even though every stab hurt like a punch in the gut.

 _Why is this hurting so much…?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

When Lau was finally finished, having finally run out of swords, the chains shattered from all the stab wounds. The swords in the doors dislodged from their places as they swung open. Sebastian emerged with a smile completely unscathed. Marianne breathed a sigh of relief when all the pain seemed to vanish from her body.

"Amazing!"

"True magic!"

"Bravo!"

Madame Red came forward, gushing with delight.

"Sebastian, how incredible!"

"Indeed." Lau agreed. "For a minute there, I thought I'd killed you."

Marianne glared at him.

 _So you weren't trying to? You are goddamned crazy!_

Sebastian rubbed his head slightly.

"It actually hurt more than expected," he said. "I didn't think you would aim straight for my head. Anyone else would have died."

The girl gasped and rushed over to the demon, her hand clutching his sleeve. He glanced down at her and ran his hand over her fingers. The way he looked at her reassured her that he was well. He led her away with her on his arm, tempted to lay more kisses on her gloved hands.

Lau then asked a question.

"So what's the trick to it anyway?"

"You stabbed him that many times without knowing?!" Madame Red asked incredulously.

Sebastian glanced at them over his shoulder.

"Like I said, there were no tricks or illusions. Just magic."

Marianne leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"Demon magic you mean."

He looked at her and pressed a finger to his lips, shushing her as he told her without words she needed to keep a secret. She only blushed under his stare.

* * *

Viscount Druitt led Ciel to a darkened parlour.

"We're going somewhere you'll find very amusing. I know I do." Druitt smiled. "Please, come in."

Ciel stepped through. A strange smell entered his nose. It was clawing at the inside of his throat, heavy like his body was becoming. His vision blurred. Purple lights seemed to glow before his eyes, while Druitt's face fell into shadow, only his smirk was visible in the darkness.

"Damn!" Ciel hissed softly.

He slumped against the closed door, and slipped unconscious. The Viscount stared down at him.

"See? Aren't you enjoying yourself, little robin?" he whispered.

* * *

 _Ciel felt pain. He leaned against the doorframe, gasping for breath with his hands trembling as they tried to grip onto something, anything to take his mind off the pain. Sweat dripped from his barely clad form._

" _S-Sebastian…!" he rasped._

 _Sebastian, fully clothed behind him, stared down at his back without expression._

" _Please hold on a little longer, Sir. You can do it," he encouraged._

 _Marianne was sat on the bed watching them, biting her lip and wincing with every movement._

" _You can do it, Ciel. You're nearly there," she told him, trying to give him comfort even though she could barely move._

 _Ciel leaned forward, his cheeks flushed a soft red. He let out a groan as Sebastian pulled the laces of the corset tighter._

" _That's it! You're going to kill me!" he cried._

 _Sebastian merely arched a brow._

" _I doubt any woman has managed to die from a corset alone," he said. "Have they, Marianne?"_

 _The girl barely managed to get to her feet, her form constricted by her own corset and the small amount of binding around her breasts._

" _They have caused fainting spells in women when they're too tight, but I can't say if they've killed anyone yet," she explained._

 _Ciel glanced at her over his shoulder._

" _How are you even still breathing?! You've got twice as much binding than me, and I feel like I'm suffocating in this thing!" he shouted._

 _Marianne sweatdropped while shrugging her shoulders guiltily._

" _I'm usually fine since I've got the right shape for it. It has been a couple of years since I've worn one though, and it has never been this tight. The only reason I'm struggling for breath is because I've got my bindings underneath this, so it doesn't look like I've got very obvious breasts like I would without them. I'm meant to be a boy disguised as a girl after all."_

 _Sebastian, having finally visited with Ciel's laces, smiled at her._

" _Rather amusing, I must say. You are a lady disguised as a man, disguised as a lady. Let's hope no one gets confused by it all."_

* * *

Ciel's eyes snapped open. His contract mark glowed against his iris. He was completely in darkness; he could feel the black blindfold wrapped around his eyes. His body was bound with ropes around his wrists and arms. Not far from where he was, he could hear Druitt speaking to what seemed to be an audience.

"And now, what you all have been waiting for, tonight's crown jewel."

Ciel felt a light leak through his blindfold, like someone had lifted a curtain. Gathered around him and his cage were ladies and gentlemen wearing masks, while Druitt stood on the stage with a black see-through band over his eyes.

"She would make a lovely decoration," continued Druitt. "Or sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy, or sell her for parts if you'd like to."

He gestured at the boy as the salesman he was.

"Her eyes are two different colours, but to the discerning collector, that would only add to the attraction."

Ciel realised where he was.

 _A black market auction… Marianne did say to check the people on the black market…_

"The bidding shall begin momentarily." Druitt continued.

 _He takes the prostitutes organs and sells them at his parties…?_

Druitt's assistant, dressed like a sensual performer, reached through the bars of the cage and untied the boy's blindfold.

"We shall start at 1000 guineas!"

"2000!"

"3000!"

"3500!"

"5000!"

Ciel opened his eyes.

"Sebastian, come get me now!" he called.

* * *

The lights in the room flickered out, submerging everything in darkness. Ciel listened to the grunts and moans of pain as blows were delivered to the buyers. He waited patiently for the arrival of his servants, knowing Sebastian wouldn't leave Marianne alone with the wolves, if the looks he saw her getting were anything to go by.

The candles lit once more. Sebastian stepped out of the shadows, glasses glinting in the light.

"Really Sir," the demon sighed. "Are you really good for nothing except getting yourself captured?"

Marianne emerged from behind him, picking up her heavy skirts and running towards the cage.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" she asked, reaching through the bars and tilting his head up to check him over for any injuries.

"I am fine, Marianne. He wanted me in one piece for his buyers," he told her. He then looked at Sebastian. "As long as the contract remains in place, you will follow me everywhere whether I ask you to or not. Won't you?"

Sebastian stared down at the boy's cold gaze, smirking at the purple pentagram glowing in his eye.

"This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves…" he paused, allowing Ciel to finish for him.

"And in exchange, the prey can never escape."

Marianne moved out of the way, and watched in awe as Sebastian bent the bars of the cage. She blushed at the thought of being held in those strong arms…

Sebastian smirked down at his young prey.

"Yes, I shall be with you everywhere, 'til the end. I shall be at your side no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there. From the very depths of Hell, My Lord. This is how I differ from humans. I do not lie."

He flicked his finger, and the ropes binding Ciel were slashed through. The boy nodded his head.

"Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?" he ordered.

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, My Young Lord."

Marianne touched Ciel's shoulder.

"And I shall be with you to the end as well. You brought me into your lives when you could have left me there. For that, I shall serve until you either reach your end, or I do."

She affectionately pressed a kiss to his forehead.

They then glanced down at the unconscious Viscount.

"I guess this takes care of the Jack the Ripper case. Well, that was easier than I expected." Ciel said.

Marianne arched an eyebrow.

"You call all this easy?" she asked.

Sebastian smirked.

"I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave."

He gathered Ciel and Marianne up in his arms.

"Well Ladies, are you ready?"

Removing his glasses and giving them to his mate for safekeeping, he dashed off and leapt out of the window into the moonlight.

* * *

The sweetness of their victory over the lecherous Viscount was soured by the headline in the paper the next morning…

* * *

"'Jack The Ripper Strikes Again?!'" Lau read from the front page.

Madame Red seemed nonplussed as she spoke.

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all."

Ciel was staring angrily over his desk, his hands slammed down on the surface and clenching the edge, on the verge of ripping it apart. Sebastian watched from afar, Marianne at his side with her hands clutched together. Then she remembered something odd.

 _Everyone was there last night… Madame Red was surrounded by men… But… where was Grell…?_

Sebastian heard every thought, and placed a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

The significance of the nightingale, for Marianne's nickname here, is pretty important in its irony. A nightingale's song can represent love and longing, but can also represent a sign or warning of an impending death. It can also be praise for acts of charity or a good omen. The nightingale with its natural ability to sing symbolises a creative individual unearthing his/her potential. It can also refer to someone who has taken up the responsibility to bring about a transformation or reformation. The song can also be seen as a cry for help from someone from purgatory. Marianne is falling in love with Sebastian, while watching Ciel go towards his death, and is unearthing her potential under Sebastian and taken responsibility for her own transformation. She is also going to purgatory for loving a demon. Hope that explains my reasoning.

All this information is online. Type 'meanings of birds' into Google and click the second one on the first page.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Butler, Chance Encounter. Bride, Bloodstained

Music played from a gramophone on an old wooden table, the candle beside it flickering as wax dripped down its length. A woman sat bound to a chair in the middle of the dimly lit room, the ropes binding her arms behind her back strained and tightened around her struggling limbs. Her mouth remained bound and gagged, tears trickling down her made-up face.

Someone stepped out of the shadows, a man dressed in black with pristine white gloves. He removed her gag, and left a smear of peach lipstick on her face. He shushed her and smirked. Outside, the autumn rain fell heavily from the sky, and drenched the newspaper with the day's headline blaring back at the innocent observer who may have been wandering through the alleys of the East End.

* * *

"Is this really the time for a game of chess?" Ciel asked, sitting in the parlour of his town house with a chessboard laid out in front of him.

Madame Red sat opposite him, her long nailed hand moved a white pawn on the board.

"Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case," she told him. "Why not just leave it all to Sebastian, dear? Edward can take care of you while he does."

Sebastian was behind his master, reading over some notes. But there was no doubt that he was listening to the conversation. Marianne was at the tea trolley in the room, serving the cups of the steaming hot brew with her eyes cast down, trying to look detached from the conversation even though she and Sebastian were at the heart of it.

"Because they are simply my chess pieces. I'm the one who moves them by giving orders," explained Ciel. "Edward is a piece with the ability to grow stronger with every move. But Sebastian is no ordinary piece. He can move as many squares as he needs to."

He used one of his black knights to take out Madame Red's white king.

"Like that."

Madame Red gasped indignantly.

"That was against the rules you know!"

The boy only chuckled.

"Indeed. This would be if this was a game." He spired his fingers and leant forward with his elbows on his knees. "But rules like that have no true meaning in the real world. There are always knights who break the rules and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, it's checkmate."

He placed the black knight down on the square where the white king once was.

* * *

The woman watched the man swirl a brush in a red mixture, and begin to paint her lips with it. The thunder crashed outside the window, stopping him just as he finished her bottom lip. He gritted his shark-like teeth and gripped her face in his hand. A case of medical tools sat on the table nearby as thunder flashed again.

* * *

Madame Red stared at her nephew.

"You must have had other options in life besides policing England's Underworld," she sighed. "I'm sure my sister, your mother, wanted something else for you. And yet after their deaths, you returned to be the Queen's Guard Dog."

She then asked the question she had been wanting to ask.

"Is it because you are trying to avenge your parents' murders?"

Ciel took a sip of his tea, looked at her with his uncovered eye.

"The need for revenge is a funny thing. It won't bring back the dead, nor will it bring them happiness. But then, to answer your question I didn't come back to the house of Phantomhive for my parents…"

* * *

He remembered that night when Sebastian brought him and Marianne to the burned down remains of his manor. In the dirt and ashes, something sparkled on the ground. Ciel picked up the blue diamond ring that would sit on his finger…

* * *

Bringing himself out of his memories, he glared back at the woman resolutely.

"I did it for myself."

Madame Red could only look at him with sad eyes as he continued.

"I want to find the people responsible for what happened. And I want to make them feel the same pain and humiliation that I suffered."

Just then, she smiled. A sense of nostalgia filled her.

"I still remember when you were born, though it seems so long ago…" she got out of her chair and went to the boy's side. "You were so tiny and fragile. I remember thinking no matter what, I had to protect him."

Rain splattered against the window.

"You know I was never able to have children. But there was you, and I have come to think of you as my own son." She reached down and ruffled his hair. "Which is why I wish you would quit this."

Ciel brushed her hand away.

"This is a task I have freely chosen. It is still my choice to make. And no one else's." He glared up at her. "I don't regret my decision. And I won't be coddled. By anyone."

Madame Red stared back at him sadly.

* * *

Her visit came to an end. Sebastian stood outside in the corridor assisting her with her coat. Marianne was with them, the lady's gloves and hat in her hands.

"Thank you, I have it now." Madame Red assured as she turned to finish doing up her coat.

Sebastian bowed.

"My Lady."

Madame Red stared at the two butlers.

"Promise me, both of you, that you will never leave his side," she urged. "This is a dangerous world for a boy. Make sure he doesn't lose his way."

The demon knelt before her, bowed his head and smiled.

"Fear not. I swear. I shall stay by his side until the very end."

Marianne followed his example and joined him in a kneel on the floor.

"I swear as well. I will stay until the final breath is drawn."

* * *

A knock on the door indicated the arrival of Grell.

"I am here to take you home, My Lady."

He wore a large black coat and held a black umbrella against the rain. Thunder flashed and Madame Red's eyes stared blankly back at him.

* * *

That night, as Ciel lay tossing and turning in his bed, Sebastian and Marianne entered the room, the demon reviewing his notes again.

"Well then?" Ciel asked.

Marianne sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"It makes no sense! We've gone through every possibility and the answer is still Druitt!" she groaned. "The only good thing that seems to come out of our night at the ball is that the man is behind bars for his black market schemes."

"The Viscount didn't do it though." Ciel sighed, bringing himself up into a sitting position.

"Exactly." Sebastian agreed. "None of the people in his mansion could have done it either."

"No person could move that quickly," the boy added.

"No one human at least." Marianne considered.

A thought then struck Ciel.

"Sebastian… you did it!"

The demon smirked.

"Of course I didn't. I told you, I never lie."

"Besides," said Marianne. "He was with me the entire time we were at the mansion."

Sebastian nodded his head, deciding it was time to lead the suspected thoughts in the right direction.

"Now, involved in medicine, ties to secret societies or black magic, lacking alibis for the nights the bodies were found. The only human who fits our criteria is the Viscount Druitt."

"You know more about this than you're letting on, don't you?!" Ciel hissed.

Sebastian smiled.

"I am simply one hell of a butler. As you well know, I only carry out those orders my Master has directly given me."

The boy glared at him, gritting his teeth in fury. Marianne held his shaking shoulders and looked up at the demon as he tossed the papers into the air.

"You need only say the words, my Lord, and I either become your pawn, or your knight."

He smirked at them gleefully.

"Now, Master, move me to check."

Glancing at Marianne, he gave her a smile.

"You noticed something that night too, didn't you Marianne? Something you thought strange, but didn't bring up because you thought nothing more of it at the time?"

Shakily, the girl nodded her head.

* * *

One night, shadowed in the darkness of the streets of Whitechapel, Sebastian, Ciel and Marianne stood looking out in the flickering light of a streetlamp. Ciel was dressed in a common beggar boy's attire; brown trousers, brown shoes, beige shirt, brown vest and tattered baker boy cap, a medical patch was strapped over his eye. Marianne was similarly dressed in the clothes she had worn during her time on the streets two years ago, right down to the tattered brown hat and coat. Sebastian was wearing his long black coat over his butler's uniform.

"He'll show if we stake out this place, right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes." Sebastian replied.

Rain started to come down from the heavens, splashing loudly on the cobbled streets. Marianne moved closer to Sebastian and leant against him, his body seeming to exude heat like an open fire. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her close and held her dainty hands in his free hand, warming the trembling digits through his gloves.

Ciel glanced at them, surprised by the easy intimacy of touch they were able to exchange. He knew the only people Marianne touched freely were him and Sebastian. Anyone else and she always kept it at the strains of politeness. Although when Madame Red tried to pull a physical on her like she did with Sebastian, poor Marianne practically jumped out of her skin, her hand inching for her dagger. Sebastian had barely managed to stop her from getting it out. The three of them were the only ones to notice her behaviour; Madame Red just thought she was surprised.

Marianne didn't coddle him by any means, but she gave him the motherly affection he was starved of. Her and Sebastian though, he wouldn't call them friends, but they had a relationship that was teasing and affectionate. Also, in recent months, Sebastian seemed to have taken on the role of protector for her, at least even more seriously than usual. It was like he was protecting something that was his, staking his claim as it were… He didn't really know how to explain it.

He shook his head, realising he couldn't ponder their relationship while they were waiting for a murderer. Leaning against the wall behind him, he spoke.

"You know, I've noticed the murdered prostitutes have other things in common apart from their profession."

Sebastian however was distracted.

"The most beautiful glossy black hair…" he sighed.

"But I don't understand why he had to kill them all." Ciel pondered.

"So very loveable, it could almost be a sin," said Sebastian.

"What's more…"

"So soft…"

Ciel snapped.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Sebastian looked up from the black cat in Marianne's arms. It had wandered over to them, and being the cat lovers that they were, couldn't resist the temptation of petting the adorable creature.

"Oh." Sebastian sighed. "I apologise Sir, but she is so beautiful and soft."

"You know we can never resist loving cats when they come to us. It would be a crime not to give them some affection when they want it." Marianne added, giving the cat one last rub behind the ears before putting it down.

* * *

A scream pierced the tranquillity of the night. The cat dashed off at the sound of the shriek.

"How could somebody have gotten past us?!" Ciel cried.

"Something not human, that's what!" Marianne shouted.

"Let's go, Sir, Marianne." Sebastian said.

They ran off towards the prostitute's home.

* * *

When Ciel was about to open the door, Marianne cried out, realising what the boy was about to open the door to.

"Wait, Ciel…!"

But it was too late. Marianne wrapped her body around him as he pushed the door open; a drop of blood splashed against his cheek. Quickly she forced him to look away, turning his face to her chest and holding him close as he drew breath after steadying breath.

What lay in the room was something out of a bloodstained nightmare; the girl lay in the middle of the floor, her body splattered in a gory masterpiece of blood red strokes and missing body parts. Her abdomen was gaping open, a void in her lower extremities were exposed, completely void of viscera; her arms were mutilated with jagged cuts and slashes, her face almost beyond recognition. Her breasts had been hacked off viciously, one lay under her head while the other rested by her right foot. Her kidneys were between her legs, her intestines on one side of her body, her spleen on the other. Her neck had been slashed down to the bone. Blood splattered everything, from the bedclothes, to the chair and the walls. Her uterus was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sebastian surprised them both by taking them in his arms and leaping away from the door, losing Ciel's hat in the process.

"Come away."

His hand went down to hold the back of the boy's head, to keep him in place against Marianne's bound breast.

"It's alright…" she whispered. "It's alright…"

She knew the situation they were in wasn't alright, but she needed to give him the reassurance that the three of them were in one piece, that it wasn't them in the room. The slump in Ciel's posture told her what he was going to do next.

"Come over here," she told him. "Lean forward. That's it."

Ciel emptied the contents of his stomach into the gutter.

"Well done."

Marianne wiped his mouth with a soaking handkerchief from her coat pocket, and moved them back into Sebastian's safe embrace.

* * *

There were footsteps coming out of the room. The demon smirked as he brought his mate and master closer to him.

"You seem to have made quite a mess in there, Jack the Ripper." As the man stepped into the moonlight, Sebastian's smirk only got wider. "Or rather, Grell Sutcliffe."

Grell came out of the room streaked with blood, drops raining down his clothes and glasses. He stared back at them with wide green eyes.

"No, no you're wrong. I-" he tried to protest. "I heard the scream and rushed to help… But…"

"You can drop the innocent act, Grell." Sebastian said. "It's over."

Blood dripped into the rain water on the ground.

"You know," the demon continued. "This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everyone completely fooled."

Grell looked at him, a scarlet drop ran down his face, reminiscent of a tear.

"You think so…?" he asked.

* * *

The smirk that then spread across his face made Marianne gasp. His teeth were sharp and jagged, a shark's mouth on a human body. He was laughing at them with wild eyes, completely different from the meek man she had come to know.

"Sebastian… What is he…?" she whispered.

"You'll see…" he replied.

Grell laughed.

"How kind."

He removed the red ribbon tying back his hair.

"That's great to hear. After all, I am an actress."

He placed his glasses in his coat and produced a comb from his pocket.

"And a good one at that."

The comb went through his brown hair, and turned it scarlet red. He then placed fake eyelashes over his original ones.

"Of course, you're not really Sebastian either, are you?"

Grell slipped on a pair of black gloves. Meanwhile Sebastian merely smiled genially at him.

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me. And Michaelis is the surname Edward suggested. So Sebastian Michaelis is who I am. For now, of course."

Grell put on a pair of cat's eye glasses with skull decorated loops.

"Ah, so you're playing the faithful dog, are you? You are certainly handsome enough to get away with it," he complimented. "Anyway, here we are, Sebastian. No… I'll call you Bassy!"

Marianne wrinkled her nose at that.

"That's just wrong…" she muttered.

Sebastian couldn't agree more. He could feel the envy rolling off her body, so he silently reached down and rubbed his hand against the mark on her back. His calming influence went through her, causing her to tremble against him.

"Now, let me introduce myself," smirked Grell. "The Burnett butler, Grell Sutcliffe. What do you say? Let's get along!"

He blew a kiss at Sebastian, causing a wave of revulsion to run through the demon.

"Oh it is so nice to talk to you in my true form. I must admit I was surprised when I first met you, I have never seen a demon playing a butler."

"I could say the same about you." Sebastian retorted, having regained his composure. "I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You are supposed to be an intermediary between man and God. A Grim Reaper."

Marianne held Ciel close, kept her eyes on the newly revealed Reaper.

"If he's a divine being like you say… why would he pose as a butler?" she asked.

Grell smirked at her.

"Clever little thing, aren't you?" He turned back to Sebastian. "Why indeed? Let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman."

Ciel shifted in the girl's grasp. She only pulled him closer.

"And that woman would be?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?"

* * *

A woman's voice came out the room. Her red clad form stepped out into the light. It was a lady they all recognised well. Ciel removed himself from Marianne and Sebastian.

"Madame," he greeted emotionlessly.

"Well, I hadn't counted on this." Madame Red smiled. "I didn't think anyone would be able to tell what Grell truly is."

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning," said Ciel. "But all of your alibis seemed flawless."

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" she asked, feigning shock and sadness.

"I was looking for a murderer," he continued. "Relationship to me did not matter."

"It is very easy for family to betray one another for their own goals." Marianne added, her face darkening at her words.

Sebastian and Ciel noticed how her eyes deadened, like she was speaking from personal experience. The demon made a note to bring it out of her at a later date.

"None of the humans on the list could be responsible for all the murders. But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely." Ciel went on. "It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed. Someone who could travel from the Viscount's home to the East End instantaneously. In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper. You, Madame Red and Grell Sutcliffe."

Sebastian smirked.

"You two slipped up at the party. Edward noticed Grell's absence from the party around the time the murder was committed. And how you, Madame, kept most if not all the attention on yourself. An excellent tactic, as long as someone doesn't notice the absence of a single butler, which wouldn't have been out of place at a party. But if you take into account that Grell is also a Reaper, it makes perfect sense." Sebastian added.

Ciel went on with his deductions.

"I began to look into what else the women had in common besides prostitution. And then I noticed they had all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "We made a list of all the patients. One, the only one who was still alive, was a woman by the name of Mary Jane Kelly. We knew if we waited around here, you would come for her eventually."

His face saddened.

"But we were too late…"

Madame Red sighed.

"My darling nephew… How unfortunate this turned out to be. If you could have let it go, we could have played chess again."

Her fist clenched, her face contorted with rage.

"But now…! You've taken everything!"

* * *

Grell brought out his weapon, which whirred to life in a blur of swirling blades. He leapt towards Ciel and Marianne, but Sebastian managed to block him by clapping the spinning blades between his hands. The demon pushed him away, but the Reaper landed on his feet.

"What is that?!" Ciel gasped, eyeing the weapon.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Grim Reapers use tools for harvesting souls. That is his Reaper's Scythe."

Those words only flared Grell's anger.

"How dare you call it that! This is so much more than a Scythe! I worked very hard to customise it!" he smirked at them, pointed teeth glinting in the light. "This is a very special Death Scythe of my own design. It can hack anyone into tiny pieces."

His whole demeanour seemed to change.

"I've been far too well behaved. I'm getting out of shape. I would really love to exercise my skills," he looked at the demon, hearts floating in his eyes. "So, shall we play?"

Sebastian merely glared at him.

"Perhaps you could be a little more respectful of my position? I'm on duty after all."

Marianne shook her head with a sigh while Grell continued to go on with Sebastian ever expanding list of virtues.

"He seems like the type who won't listen to a word you say when he's in a state like that. I'm questioning his sanity to be honest…" she shrugged.

Ciel nodded his head in agreement, sweatdropping at the sight of the Reaper's giddiness.

The atmosphere then became more serious.

"You know, red is my favourite colour." Grell smiled. "It's perfect for hair, clothes, lipstick… So I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood."

He extended his weapon between them.

"So Bassy, I'll make you even better looking than you are! I'll tear you up from the inside, and make sure you'll like it!"

With a playful wink, he continued happily.

"I'll make you as lovely as scattered rose petals!"

Sebastian scowled and turned away from him.

"You are a Grim Reaper. Your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying." He removed his coat and draped it over Ciel like a long cloak. "As a butler, it is your job to follow your master like a shadow."

When he turned back to face Grell, his expression was completely blasé.

"You have failed both of these expectations, and quite frankly, I find it sickening."

Grell smiled.

"Bassy, you wound me. I'm more deadly efficient than I seem."

Ciel lifted a hand to his medical patch, Marianne's arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace.

"In my name and in that of the Queen, I order you, Sebastian…" His patch fell away and his pentagram glowed in his eye. "Put an end to them."

Sebastian's eyes glowed pink, and his pupils became slits. A smirk spread across his sinfully handsome face.

"Indeed, my Young Lord."

He pulled at the edge of his right black glove with his teeth, locking eyes with his precious mate all the while.

* * *

Grell drew his Death Scythe along the cobbles and struck at Sebastian again and again. The demon dodged effortlessly, ignoring his attacker's taunts. Marianne kept Ciel close as they watched the Scythe slash through bricks and mortar. Sebastian's feet dragged against the floor, creating a dust cloud behind him. His eyes widened when he felt Grell's presence behind him, the Scythe high above his head. He spun quickly and caught the blade in his hands, redirecting it into the wall behind him, dangerously close to his shoulder.

"See what happens when you're not fast enough!" Grell laughed.

The blades sliced into the shoulder of Sebastian's tailcoat.

"It's more fun when it hurts a little bit more, doesn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Marianne and Ciel watched Madame Red, the girl served as a barrier between him and the woman. The smirk on Madame Red's face made her blood run cold.

"So, you're still the Queen's Guard Dog, which means I am now your prey." She reached slowly into her sleeve, pulling out a long silver knife. "Whether it means hunt or be hunted, there is only one thing I can do."

She dashed forward and took a slash at them. Marianne barely managed to get Ciel out the way, but he got a cut on his arm for his troubles. She quickly wrapped his arm with her handkerchief, pressed him up against the wall and used her body to shield him.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes widened when he caught the scent of his master's blood…

* * *

"You're a doctor! How could you do it?!" Ciel shouted over Marianne's shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you!" Madame Red snapped. "You're just a child!"

Marianne couldn't hold back any longer.

"He's a child that you have cared about and protected for years!" she cried. "You made Sebastian and me promise to protect and take care of him! And we will do it now! We will protect him from you!"

The woman sneered at her.

"Foolish boy! You understand nothing! If you wish to sacrifice yourself as a human shield, I will grant you your desire!"

She surged forward and felt the knife bury into its target.

* * *

Marianne let out a cry. Felt the blade sink into the back of her shoulders…

* * *

Sebastian gasped as her sweet aroma of her blood came over him… His fangs pressed against his lower lip and his grip tightened on the blade…

* * *

The knife came out of her body and struck again and again. The onslaught only made her hold Ciel tighter. She lost count of the number of times the knife dived into her tender flesh. The blood soaked into the fabric of her shirt and coat. Her hat slipped from her head and her hair tumbled free from its confines. Madame Red, in her rage, completely dismissed the revelation of her gender and wrapped her hand around Ciel's throat. He gasped for breath desperately.

"No!" Marianne cried out, a line of blood trailing from her mouth. "Let him go! He's your nephew! Aren't you meant to protect him?!"

The woman ignored her, her attention completely focused on the boy.

"You…!" she hissed. "You brat…! You shouldn't have been born in the first place!"

She raised the knife high above her head, prepared to slam it down…

* * *

"NO!"

With a burst of adrenaline, Marianne managed to get up from her crumbled heap on the floor and shoved into Madame Red, wrapping her arms around Ciel and keeping him close. Their wide blue eyes stared back at the woman, who stared back at them and saw the face of her sister smiling back at her.

"Sister…!" she gasped.

* * *

"MARIANNE! MASTER!"

Sebastian bellowed, allowing the blade to come down on his shoulder. Blood splattered against the wall behind him. His eyes were completely red as his black hand reached for the woman's head.

"Sebastian, stop!" Ciel shouted. "Don't kill her!"

His hand came to a halt. Madame Red stepped back; the knife dropped to the floor with a faint clatter. The demon breathed heavily, pressed a hand to his shoulder to stem the bleeding. Marianne slumped against the wall, finally letting go of Ciel.

"Sebastian, you're hurt…" she whispered. A tear slid down her cheek at the sight of his blood.

He came forward and wiped the tear away with his free hand.

"So are you, my Marianne…" he smiled before turning to Ciel. "You are well, Master?"

Ciel nodded his head.

"But your arm…" he murmured.

Grell sneered at them.

"Oh, how sweet you are, Bassy. Really, what a prince you are!" he laughed. "Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid, and that girl! Who knew she was hiding such a thing behind a man's clothes? A very good job if you ask me."

He then stepped towards Madame Red.

"On the other hand, you're a disappointment, Madame. Hurry up and kill the brat already! The girl can live or die for all I care. She'll probably die from her wounds by the looks of it."

Marianne breathed heavily, coughed for a moment and saw the blood staining her hand.

 _Oh no… I don't want to die… Not now… Not anymore…_

* * *

Sebastian heard her thoughts. What did she mean, not anymore? He was even more determined to ask about her past now.

* * *

Madame Red was in tears as she looked at her beloved nephew, and at the girl she had known as a boy all this time. She remembered Ciel and his parents, how much of a sweet family they were. She couldn't help comparing how Sebastian and Marianne seemed to have taken the roles of his parents now. And they were good at it.

"I loved my sister…" she wept. "I loved her husband… I love their child…"

She shook her head.

"I can't…! I can't kill him! I can't kill their beloved son!"

Grell couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really? You're getting soft-hearted on me all of a sudden? After all those deaths?" he asked. "If you don't end him, he'll end you."

Ciel stared at his aunt.

"Madame…"

The woman continued to cry as she turned to her accomplice.

"This child… This child is my-!"

She never finished her sentence. Grell had stuck his Death Scythe into her chest. An explosion of blood rained down over the cobbles.

"Too late for that!" he laughed. "How disappointing!"

Madame Red fell back, blood spilling from her chest and mouth.

"What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?"

* * *

Before their eyes, cinematic records erupted from her chest. The picture of a young Madame Red and Rachael Phantomhive stared back at them.

"Is that…?" Sebastian asked.

"Part of a Reaper's job is to play and examine the memories of those on the To-Die List." Grell explained. "From that we determine what kind of person they were. We see from their own perspective what kind of life they've lived. And from that, we decide whether they should live or die."

The demon's eyes narrowed.

"Their lives flash right before their eyes," he said.

Grell waved his hand.

"Oh please! That's such a pedestrian term!" he lifted his Death Scythe with a smile. "It's so much more than that. This is the Reapers' true power."

* * *

[Start of Cinematic Record Angelina Durless Burnett.]

 _Two ladies stood before their father, who introduced them to a man with black hair and dark brown eyes._

" _Rachael, Angelina, say hello to our guest, Lord Phantomhive."_

 _The man smiled at them. Angelina blushed prettily, her red hair shrouding her face._

 _ **I had hated the red hair I inherited from my father.**_

" _Your hair is very beautiful, Anne." Lord Phantomhive said. "The colour of spider lilies. Red suits you very well."_

 _They were together overlooking a river as he said this, looking at the spider lilies that were a startling red against the sepia background._

 _ **But I came to love it after all. I came to love the colour red. I came to love him.**_

" _Anne, I have wonderful news!" Rachael cried._

 _Rachael and Lord Phantomhive were sat together on a chaise, smiling at one another with all the love a couple could bestow._

 _The scene changed and Rachael was seen signing a marriage register in a white wedding dress adorned with white roses while Angelina sat in the background of the pews, dressed in a definitive red._

 _ **Once again, I hated the colour red. But… I could never bring myself to hate them.**_

 _The scene changed again to a party, where she was in a ballroom with a young man on her arm. He looked at her with such adoration, it was hard not to feel sorry for him in the knowledge that she could not give him the love he had for her._

 _ **Eventually, I too met a man and got married.**_

 _Later, they were sat together in the parlour of their home, her sitting in a chair while he kneeled before her with his hands on her stomach._

" _What do you think? A boy, or a girl?" he asked._

 _The swell of her stomach was held carefully, as she housed her greatest treasure._

" _Men are so impatient!" Angelina laughed. "How would I know that yet?"_

 _ **It didn't happen at all in the way I wanted it to. But still… I thought I had found happiness.**_

 _Everything darkened and a violent thud was heard. The scene lightened and showed the aftermath of a carriage accident._

" _The carriage hit someone!" someone shouted. "Call a doctor quickly!"_

 _ **Then it all slipped away…**_

 _Angelina was heavily bandaged in a hospital bed, a doctor stood before her and informed her of the news that would shatter everything._

" _Your husband died instantly," said the doctor. "And in order to save your life, we were forced to remove your uterus… and your unborn child with it. I'm sorry, but we had no choice."_

 _Her eyes were dead as she listened without expression._

 _ **Everything… Everything slipped away from me…**_

 _She was driven alone in her carriage, lost in her grief as she was._

 _ **I had lost the man I had grown to love… And the child I loved so dearly before it was born…**_

 _The carriage came to a violent halt. Angelina stepped out of the carriage and saw the red flames enveloping the home of her sister and the man she loved…_

 _ **The stain spread… It covered everything. That colour I so hated.**_

 _ **The colour red.**_

 _The scene changed to the funeral of the Phantomhives. Dirt was tossed onto the joined coffin ready to lay to rest in the earth, topped with white lilies._

 _ **My sister was buried with the man she'd loved… If only… If only my heart had been buried in the ground along with them.**_

 _The scene changed once more to a hospital, where Angelina was consulting with a young woman with blonde hair._

" _Honestly! A child would only be in the way!" the woman explained, tossing her hair as she did so. "I don't know who the father is, and customers wouldn't like a child hanging around."_

 _Angelina's glasses gleamed in the light._

 _ **I had lost everything in my life. That woman had what I wanted most. What I would never have the chance to have again.**_

 _She washed her hands clean of blood from the operation._

 _ **And she threw it away without a second thought.**_

 _Her eyes were dead as she stared at her reflection in the mirror._

 _The glass shattered at her dead-eyed stare._

 _Everything shifted to where she watched the woman on the street as she bid farewell to one of her paying customers._

 _ **I wanted to stain her too.**_

 _Angelina approached her, who recognised her instantly, and shrieked in terror as she was ripped apart in the fury of Angelina's scalpel._

 _Blood exploded from her body and stained everything in sight._

 _ **I decided to stain everything red.**_

 _Angelina knelt before the dead body and skilfully removed the uterus she had emptied of child. With her face splattered with blood, a voice cried out to her from a nearby roof._

" _My, my! That was quite a little show!"_

 _She looked up and saw Grell for the first time, smirking at her with his razor sharp teeth._

 _ **That was when I met my blood red Grim Reaper.**_

 _As she sliced her hair into a short bob, she remembered the reappearance of her nephew a few months after the fire._

 _ **A few months later, my missing nephew reappeared.**_

 _Angelina ran through the doors of the rebuilt Phantomhive manor, and found Ciel sat on a chair in the study, his right eye bandaged and his body slumped in its seat. Sebastian stood rampart straight at his side, and Marianne rested her hands on top of the boy's shoulders, her hair in its neatened boy cut thanks to the demon._

" _Ciel!" she cried._

 _ **With him was a butler dressed in black, and a boy whose behaviour reminded me of my sister's love for her child.**_

 _ **For a moment, I thought I saw them all together. A mother, father and son, as it should be.**_

 _ **I knew it wasn't though.**_

" _You're really safe?" she whispered, running to him and embracing him._

 _ **I at least got one thing back.**_

" _Thank goodness! At least we still have you." Angelina held his face in her hands. "Now, let me have a look at your darling face."_

 _The dead eye that stared back at her was slightly unnerving._

 _ **The child of the man I loved, and my sister…**_

 _Later, when the other members of staff had joined the household, she, Ciel and Elizabeth were having tea in the rose garden. Sebastian and Marianne stood at their master's side. As Angelina sipped her tea, she thought to herself._

 _ **If this child could come back, then why couldn't my beloved…?**_

 _She and Grell continued their killing spree as Jack the Ripper._

 _ **Why wasn't I the one he chose to marry?**_

 _Ciel's cold face stared back at her._

 _ **Finally, I decided to right all the wrongs I had been dealt.**_

" _YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!"_

[End of Cinematic Record of Angelina Durless Burnett. Date of death: September 1888.]

* * *

Madame Red's body landed on the floor with a thud, a single tear trailed from her eye. Grell sighed heavily.

"How beautiful you were, in crimson covered in your victims' blood. I loved you so…"

He tossed aside his black coat.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end. You don't have what it takes to wear red!"

Lifting up her body and removing her red coat, he placed it on his own body with a smirk on his face.

"Your cheap melodrama is over, Madame Red." Grell looked at her almost in sorrow, the coat didn't fit so it remained partially on. "Goodbye."

He turned and begun to walk away.

* * *

Throughout the exchange, Sebastian, Ciel and Marianne watched in silence. The girl's breaths shuddered as she lost drop after drop on the stone ground. She felt the holes in her back writhing under her torn clothes. Why wasn't she healing more quickly? Were her insides more damaged than she thought? Another cough escaped her and splattered blood beneath her.

Ciel reached over and closed Madame Red's eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at him in amazement.

"I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper."

Listening to his words, Grell stopped walking.

"It's not over yet." Ciel said, looking up at the demon. "One is left. Stop standing there and kill him."

Sebastian smirked.

"Certainly."

* * *

Marianne watched it all in silence, willing her blood to stop oozing out of her body; she lay on the floor, holding herself as if compressing her ribs would stop the flow of fluid through her. She knew it wouldn't work, but she was desperate to live.

* * *

Grell smirked.

"Oh… I was going to spare you. Professional courtesy and all that. But if you insist!"

His Death Scythe whirred to life again. He spun around and swung his weapon in an arch, Sebastian ducking underneath with ease.

"I will you and the boy and girl to Heaven together!"

Marianne grit her teeth, pulled herself up from the floor, coughing up more blood as she did so, and glared at the Reaper.

"Heaven is a goddamned lie! I will happily allow my soul to reside in Hell than have it in that rotten place!" she snapped.

Grell looked at her and gasped.

"How dare you?! You know nothing of Heaven and Hell! You don't get to choose where you go!"

"I choose as I please! I refuse to allow anyone to make such decisions for me! Only I decide where I go!"

Sebastian almost laughed at the thought, feeling pleasure with the face Marianne would choose to reside in his home upon her death, not that it would ever come to pass, of course.

"Heaven? You must be joking." He sneered.

He leapt out the way and smirked down at him.

"I know nothing of Heaven."

Sebastian aimed a kick at Grell's face, barely missed as the Reaper bent his head back to avoid the blow. With his back turned to his opponent, he landed on his feet with all the grace of a predator. Grell looked at him with an appalled face.

"You would kick a lady in the face?! Where are your manners, Sir?!" he cried.

The demon smiled.

"Terribly sorry. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

He stole a glance at Marianne, his eyes burned at the sight of her blood staining her clothes and body. He decided to deal with everything quickly so he could whisk her back to the town house so he could tend to her wounds… personally and privately.

"And to my knowledge, there is only one lady present. And I would never cause her injury. Anyone who does however, I shall see to their deaths with great pleasure."

Grell snarled at him.

"Ha! You think a demon like you can beat a Reaper?"

"Certainly," smiled Sebastian. "You see, if my Master tells me to win, then I shall win."

Hands on his hips and disgruntled, the Reaper sulked.

"You care an awful lot about that puny little brat, don't you? And that sharp-tongued girl. I'm jealous!"

He sighed before continuing.

"Demon or not, you will be destroyed when I Reap you with my Death Scythe. Aren't you frightened?"

Sebastian placed a hand to his chest with a smile.

"Not at all. I belong to my Master, my soul and my body down to the last hair are his. The contract remains. So I follow his every order. That's what it means to be a butler."

His eyes wandered to Marianne again, who stared back at him with beautifully wide blue eyes, dark and shining in the black alley. His next words were aimed at her.

"A demon's heart however is another matter for another time. But it is only placed with the one they choose to be worthy of it."

Marianne stared at him, uncertain by what he meant by mentioning such words. Did he know what was in her heart…?

Her thoughts cast to her bloodstained hands. It looked like she may not have the time to find out…

* * *

I think this chapter was a bit trickier to write. The information about the crime scene of Mary Jane Kelly is all from the notes taken by the police when her body was discovered. Despite many reservations on using it for reference purposes, Wikipedia is an excellent source for information. I do hope you can forgive the gory details, I just wanted the scene to be as authentic as possible. I feel I couldn't do justice to the scene without referring to the more gruesome details of the crime scene.

Also, I hope you can forgive the cliff-hanger ending to this chapter. Don't worry, I won't leave you waiting for the next chapter for too long. I shall have it updated within two weeks.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Butler, At the Funeral. Bride, Bound by Blood

" _The murderer's distinctive style has earned him a unique nickname from the press, Jack the Ripper."_

" _Yes, the uterus is missing, which is quite… odd."_

" _Exactly. None of the people in his mansion could have done it either."_

" _Sebastian… you did it?"_

" _In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper. You, Madame Red, and Grell Sutcliffe."_

" _You brat…! You shouldn't have been born in the first place!"_

" _I can't kill him… I can't kill their beloved son…!"_

" _Too late for that! How disappointing! What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?"_

All these memories passed through Marianne's mind as she watched Ciel walk over to the dead body of Madame Red, and place Sebastian's black coat over her. In his back pocket, she vaguely saw the outline of a gun.

 _Why didn't you use it, Ciel…?_ She thought to herself. _Is it because you felt that she couldn't go through with it in the end…?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Grell and Sebastian were engaged in combat. The Reaper swung for the demon butler, but Sebastian leapt out of the way in a backwards arch.

"Here we are, a demon and a Reaper!" Grell laughed.

Sebastian aimed a kick at him, but Grell evaded him.

"I suppose we'll never resolve this!" Grell sighed wistfully as the demon leapt after him. "These feelings that we have are forbidden. Oh my! It's just like Romeo and Juliet!"

Sebastian was sickened at the comparison, his Juliet was currently below them, slowly bleeding to death. He wasn't about to have the Reaper soil his dear mate with such crude imagery.

"Oh my dear Bassy!" Grell lamented. "Wherefore art thou, my sweet Bassy?"

Sebastian's foot connected with Grell's chin, sending him flying backwards to the roof. The demon landed opposite.

"If you would deny thy Master and refuse thy name, I know we could be happy together." Grell smiled.

Sebastian smiled slightly.

"The moment my Master uttered my name as Sebastian, and the moment Marianne gave me Michaelis as my surname, the words became our solemn contract. I was re-baptised as his servant, and his alone. From that day, I have been Sebastian."

Outlined by the silver light of the moon, he continued with a determination that set his red eyes ablaze.

"By yonder moon, I swear it."

* * *

He remembered Marianne saying once that the moon was more constant than the sun. Day or night, it can be seen in the sky, ever changing, yet always remaining to watch over those beneath its eerie glow. It was under that very moon's glow that Sebastian promised to protect her without the order of his master. At the time, he hadn't known just how precious she would be to him…

* * *

Grell openly mocked his promise.

"To swear by something as inconstant as the moon, how could I believe your words? Yet I see your eyes and know that they show what your lips and hands long to do."

Sebastian's eyes were glowing magenta in the darkness, Ciel kneeling beside Marianne reflected in the slits of his pupils.

"You caress me softly with your unworthy devilish gaze!" Grell was in raptures. "It's too much, Bassy! I would bear your children if only you'd let me!"

The demon gritted his teeth and shuddered.

"Please stop that. It's revolting."

 _And only my Marianne will ever bear my offspring._

* * *

The image of Marianne with her belly swollen with his child brought fire to his loins, running through his body with eager lust. The thought of her moaning under him as he paid homage to her tender body and his offspring inside her was too perfect, and he hoped to make it reality someday soon. But first he had to deal with a very irritable pest…

* * *

Grell shook his head.

"Oh, you treat me so coldly."

His Scythe whirred to life once again. He ran across the roofs and took a swing at Sebastian, who dodged effortlessly.

"Beautiful tyrant!"

He swung again.

"Fiend angelic!"

Sebastian leaned out the way.

"My dove feathered raven!"

Sebastian knocked his hand and made his aim slip. The blade sunk into the tiles of the roof.

"Oh Bassy!"

The demon slammed his foot onto the Reaper's hand to make sure it stayed in place. Grell stared up at Sebastian, eyes seductive while the demon's gaze was cold and unforgiving.

"Bassy, my love, if only cruel morning would never come! Then the two of us could continue like this forever! Our love permanently lit by the moon's seductive glow!"

Grell leaned forward.

"But no. I'm afraid our adventure ends here."

He knocked himself into Sebastian, making the butler's eyes widen as blood trickled from his lip.

"Shall we part with a passionate kiss? No? Then goodnight, my love, a thousand times, goodnight!"

Grell slashed Sebastian from shoulder to hip. An explosion of red erupted from the demon's chest.

* * *

Marianne, whose shoulders were held in Ciel's grip, released a violent scream.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The pain in the small of her back was excruciating, almost to the point of passing out. But she couldn't turn her eyes away.

* * *

Grell smirked at Sebastian.

"There! Now, I'm sure your Cinematic Record is far more interesting than any human's!" he laughed in glee.

The streams of Cinematic Record exploding from Sebastian's chest were white and fuzzy. It took a few moments, but soon the images began to take shape…

Staring back at the Reaper, was the calm chibi form with Tanaka with a cup of tea in his hands.

One image after another, the Record showed the disasters and antics the servant trio got into. There was the occasional image of Marianne in her butler's uniform, mostly looking at Sebastian over her shoulder with wide blue eyes and a pretty smile. But it was mostly the incompetence of Finny, Bard and MeyRin.

"No, no, no, no, no! Who are these people?!" Grell cried, shaking his head. "What the Hell is this?!"

From his bloodied mouth, a smile ran across Sebastian's face.

"That is what my life has been the past two years after all."

The Reaper's temper was growing more and more.

"I don't want to see your daily chores! I know all that!" he snapped. "Come on! Show me the good stuff!"

Sebastian swept behind his opponent, a smirk on his lips.

"So sorry. I'm afraid I charge for the juicy bits."

He pressed a finger to his lips and winked down at Marianne, who blushed brilliant red under his gaze.

* * *

Grell snapped at him, irritated to have lost his attention to the girl.

"Skin-flint!"

Sebastian retaliated by aiming a kick, but the Reaper leapt away before it had a chance to land. The demon wiped the blood from his face and sighed.

"Look at that. My clothes are ruined again." He began to remove his tailcoat. "This is past mending."

Grell sneered.

"You must be pretty confident to worry about your clothes right now. Of course, you know I always appreciate a sharp-looking man." The toothy grin on his face was more than evident. "Well done Bassy!"

Sebastian whipped his coat to his side, white shirt and black vest stained with blood.

"There was one technique that I absolutely did not want to use." He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the Reaper. "But I have no other choice."

The Reaper smirked, his Scythe buzzing to live.

"So, you're finally going to fight me seriously. Shall we send the curtain down with the next blow?" he asked. "I'll miss you terribly. But perhaps we'll meet again. Farewell!"

They leapt at one another, ready to come to blows.

* * *

It seemed like a sure thing. That was until Sebastian jammed his tailcoat into the working gears of the Death Scythe, bringing the blades to a grinding halt. He landed gracefully on the roof while Grell crashed into a heap, clutching his precious Scythe like a lifeline.

"What the Hell?!" he snapped.

"That was my finest tailcoat," complained Sebastian. "It was made of the highest quality Yorkshire wool. It was a very tricky fabric; once it becomes caught in something, it becomes exceedingly difficult to remove."

Grell kept trying to pull the coat out, with little success.

"How could you do this to me?!" he cried.

"I acquired that coat at the manor and I certainly didn't want to use it for something like this." Sebastian said. "But, you had already ruined it after all. Even Marianne wouldn't be able to fit it…"

A shit eating smile then spread across his face.

"So, fisticuffs, yes? That suits me quite well. I do have some expertise in that area."

Cracking his knuckles, he leant closer to his prey. Grell was defenceless, and terrified.

"Please, just one request! Not my face!"

* * *

That hardly mattered. Sebastian was particularly determined to land his fists and feet to the Reaper's face. It seemed like the perfect revenge for keeping him away from tending to his mate's injuries.

"I said no face!" Grell complained.

Sebastian gave one last resounding punch to his jaw, which sent him careering to the ground.

* * *

He was so close to where Marianne, Ciel and Madame Red's body were sitting, so Sebastian kicked him out the way to make sure they weren't harmed. Grell landed on his face on the cobbles. The demon landed in front of his master and mate, the Death Scythe embedding itself into the ground beside him.

"I'm sorry," apologised Sebastian. "I misjudged the distance, My Lord."

Ciel arched a brow at his butler.

"You look pretty awful," he said. He glanced down at Marianne. "Both of you do actually."

"He caused me a little bit of trouble actually." Sebastian smiled. "Are you holding out well, Marianne?"

The girl nodded her head shakily.

"Just deal with him so we can go home…" she whispered. "It hurts so much, Sebastian…"

He leaned down and ran a hand through her bedraggled hair.

"It will be sorted soon. I shall see to it."

* * *

Grell lifted his head painfully and let out a grunt.

"I'll show you someday…"

Sebastian looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh dear. It would seem one can't kill a Reaper with fists alone."

He took the Scythe from the ground and approached Grell with a smirk.

"Well then, I'll just try this. His very special Reaper Scythe." Removing his tailcoat from the blade with a flourish, he continued. "There! That's unstuck. Now it should cut right through you."

Grell tried to scramble away, but the demon slammed his foot down on his face and forced him to stay still.

"I must say this is much nicer," smiled Sebastian. "I prefer kicking to being kicked."

He glanced over his shoulder with a devilish grin.

"Master, he's revolting but still a divine being. Are you prepared to accept whatever consequences that come from killing him?"

"Sebastian, do you need me to repeat my order?" Ciel retorted with a slight glare.

"People should accept all that comes when they commit sins. I have been for years and it's the best decision I ever made." Marianne whispered. "It's brought me far more happiness than praying for forgiveness to a damned figurehead for religion. Do what you will, Sebastian. Do what you will."

Sebastian smiled at her words and bowed his head to Ciel.

"No, Sir. No need to repeat yourself."

Turning to Grell again, who was squirming and screeching beneath his shoe, he smirked in satisfaction.

"We've finally found something you're good at, screaming. Very well done," he mocked.

Bringing the Scythe above his head, he prepared to slam it down on the Reaper.

"As a reward, I shall kill you with this precious little toy of yours!"

"No, please stop! Don't kill me!" Grell pleaded.

"So sorry." Sebastian smiled.

"I can tell you who killed the boy's parents!"

* * *

Those words made Ciel's eyes widen. But before Sebastian could hit his mark and the boy could say a word, a long pair of blades, pruning shears if Marianne wasn't very much mistaken, intercepted the Scythe. They all looked up and saw a black suited figure up on the rooftop.

He stood in the light of the moon. His black hair neat and slicked back, and a pair of square-rimmed glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose.

"I apologise for interrupting," he said, his voice calm and collected.

The shears retracted and he continued.

"Let me introduce myself. I am William T. Spears and administrator of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association."

William pushed his glasses up his nose with his shears, green eyes glancing down to the people below.

"I have come to retrieve that Reaper there."

Grell looked up at him with a smile.

"William! Oh William! Did you come to save me?"

William leapt down from the roof and landed on Grell's head. Marianne flinched when his face was ploughed into the dirt.

 _That has to hurt…_

William opened the book under his arm.

"Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliffe," he read. "You have violated several regulations. First, you have killed people not of the To-Die List. Second, you have used a Death Scythe that has been modified without authorisation. And finally, you have offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relatives' murderer."

His heel ground into the back of the Reaper's head, making it crunch and Grell groan in pain. The book vanished as he jumped off and stood in front of Sebastian. William bowed low.

"I apologise for all the trouble this wretch has caused." He extended a business card to the demon with his pruning shears. "Here. Please accept my card."

Sebastian took the little slip of card between his gloved fingers. William sighed heavily.

"Honestly… I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to bow my head to demon scum like you."

Sebastian could only smile helplessly at those words, shrugging as though it wasn't his fault.

"It's a disgrace to Grim Reapers." William continued.

"Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions. So they don't trouble us." Sebastian retorted with a smirk, tossing the card aside. "Humans are so easily tempted. They will do anything when in the grip of utter despair. They will grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness, no matter the consequences. You should know that."

Spears' head whipped up and glared at him.

"That's a charming bit of hypocrisy. Demons capitalise on that quality more often than we do," he said.

Sebastian smiled.

"That, I cannot deny."

* * *

The Reaper looked over his shoulder at Ciel and Marianne. Ciel placed a hand on her shoulder, glaring at the man who watched them with such curiosity.

"Right now you seem to be a tamed dog," remarked William. "Makes you less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free."

Everyone stood still when he walked over to the prone girl and pointed the sharp end of his shears at her face.

"Your name and date of birth, if you would be so kind."

Marianne stumbled over her words, not entirely comfortable with the pointy thing so close to her face.

"M-Marianne Blackmore. 1st November 1869."

William summoned a long list and glanced over the names. Her name was nowhere in sight.

"How unusual. You are clearly on the verge of death, and yet your name is not on the list. I shall have to look at your record at a later date. For now, there is no need to collect."

The girl couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Then could you remove your Scythe from in front of my face, please?"

He whipped it away without a word.

* * *

Sebastian remained tense throughout the whole of the exchange, although he was thankful he still had time to save her before her name did turn up on the list.

* * *

Spears moved back over to the fallen Reaper.

"Come along, Grell. We're leaving."

He picked up the man by his long red hair and proceeded to continue with his chastising.

"We're already shorthanded and here you are, having landed me with even more overtime. The Board is not going to be pleased."

Sebastian reached over to Grell's abandoned Death Scythe and tossed it at the two Reapers. William caught the blade between two of his fingers, completely unruffled by the attack. The demon gave a shit eating smile.

"I assume you want that, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." The Reaper responded, then let it slip through his fingers and the blunt end of it thud onto Grell's battered stomach. "Now, if you'll please excuse us."

The two of them then proceeded into the darkness of the alley and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Sebastian sighed and turned back to his mate and master.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," he apologised. "I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape."

Ciel stared down at Madame Red's dead body, his eyes sad as his hand stroked Marianne's head.

"It's alright…" he replied. "It's done."

Sebastian knelt down and gathered Marianne in his arms, who shuddered against him and whimpered at the pain in her back. Balancing her easily, he pressed the back of his hand against the boy's cheek.

"You're chilled to the bone, Master. Let's hurry back to the house now. I'll make some hot tea to warm you up." His tone then became serious. "And of course, we must make sure that Marianne lives, do we not?"

Ciel gasped, realising that throughout it all, he had almost forgotten about the extent of the girl's injuries.

"Yes. Do whatever you must to save her. I refuse to let her die. Not now…" he whispered.

He got to his feet, only to lurch forward. Sebastian tried to catch him, but he pushed the demon away, slapping the extended hand away with a look of anger of his face.

"But Master…" Sebastian whispered.

"No. Stay back. I can stand on my own. You need to hold onto Marianne and get her home. Understand?" Ciel ordered.

Marianne looked at the boy through blurred eyes.

"Ciel…" she murmured.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Worry about yourself right now. Rest and let Sebastian heal you."

* * *

They arrived back at the townhouse without much trouble. Sebastian took Marianne up to one of the guest bedrooms and laid her on her front on the covers. He sliced through the shambles of her coat and shirt. Removing them slowly, he moved on to unwind her bindings, lifting her up onto her knees to stop any impediments that would prevent him from getting them off. Once he was done with that, Sebastian lowered her back down, making sure she retained some modesty.

"It hurts, Sebastian…" she whispered.

"Shhh… I know. I will make sure you are no longer in danger," he responded, brushing his gloved hand through her long hair.

The demon went on to assess the damage. There were seven deep stab wounds in her back, all in different places and spanned from her shoulder to the delicate curve of her hip. From what he could tell, there was some signs of clotting, but not nearly enough from what there should be if it was only superficial. And she was certainly healing faster than she should. His eyes landed on his mark on the right side of her back. It pulsed against the pallor of her skin. Sebastian removed his gloves with his teeth, exposing his black nails to the world and reaching over to trail them over the stab wounds and bring more blood to the surface. Marianne whimpered, stifled her cries with the pillow in her arms.

"Hush now, my dear. All will be well." Sebastian said.

He then asked a question he needed to ask. He would have preferred different circumstances, but he was left with very little choice. The exchange of blood between a demon and their mate was the start of fulfilling their bond, and Sebastian didn't want to force her into something she wasn't willing to give. He would be omitting that piece of information however until a later date. It would be better if he let her rest until he was finished.

"Marianne, I require your consent to perform what I need to do to save you. Do I have your consent?"

She opened her eyes and stared at him. His expression was one Marianne had never seen before; it was so serious, that her permission was vital to him. Her heart hammered in her chest, the intimacy of it all only made her want to agree to his words.

"I consent."

Sebastian bowed his head and smiled.

"Thank you, My Lady." He stroked her hair again. "Sleep now, Marianne. I vow that when you wake up, there will be no evidence of this painful night."

She was slipping into slumber already, but he gave her a little helping hand with his power. Her soft breaths slowed, and her eyes fluttered closed, allowing sleep's gentle embrace to cradle her while the demon bestowed his attentions on her supine body.

Just then, Ciel came through the door and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Well, what do you need to do?" he asked firmly.

Sebastian glared at him, making the boy start in surprise.

"I would advise you be quiet, my Lord. Marianne has only just fallen asleep, and it would not do well if she were to wake up."

Ciel pursed his lips, but nodded his head. His eye was caught by the mark on her back.

"Sebastian…! What is that?! What have you done?!" he snapped.

The demon glanced at him as he climbed onto the bed, straddled the unconscious Marianne, and held himself over her as he prepared to heal her wounds with his saliva. Demon saliva was known for its healing properties, at least for those more susceptible to its special influence, and who was more accepting of it than a demon's mate?

"What I am about to tell you, My Young Master, is something that demons keep secret. It is precious and private in our lives, and protects those who bear such marks.

"Every demon has a destined mate, who we will protect with our very lives. They hold our black hearts and treasure them for all eternity. To attempt to harm a demon's mate is a death sentence, and we will not hesitate to kill the threat. Their souls deserve to suffer in the pits of Hell until the end of time. Demons are possessive and ruthless when it comes to protecting what is theirs. We are known to fight to the death for our mates.

"While it is common that demons find their mates among their own kind, there are those rare few whose mate may be among the humans. Marianne is such an example. She bears my mark, which means she is my mate. I am sure you have noticed, Young Master, that I take great pleasure in killing those who have dared to harm Marianne.

"In other words, Master, you have never needed to order me to protect her. Before I discovered her mark, I was rather fond of her, and I didn't quite understand the compulsion to take care of her without need of your orders. But now, I will stop at nothing to ensure her well-being."

Ciel couldn't help but worry for Marianne. She was many things, and loved Sebastian despite him being a demon, but that didn't stop the fact that she was going to end up in Hell with him. Although what she said that night about wanting to go to Hell when she died eased some of his concerns.

"Very well. Do what you have to do," he said. "Are you going to tell her though? She doesn't seem to have any clue about it."

Sebastian shook his head.

"She does not, My Lord. And I would prefer to keep it that way for the time being. I want her to be with me of her own free will, not because she has no choice. Marianne deserves to be treated as a lady, so courting her favour and affections is what I must do."

He turned his attention back to Marianne. She was still sleeping peacefully. The demon leaned down and begun to lick the blood from her wounds, his saliva sealing them shut and making sure there weren't any scars from the ordeal. He then bit into the skin of his left wrist, lifted her head slightly and brought his blood to her mouth. Unconsciously, Marianne lapped at it like a small kitten; a moan slid through her parted lips, as though the taste brought a small bit of pleasure to her body.

"That's a good girl. Drink as much as you need. I'll make sure to stop when it's been enough," he whispered.

She nuzzled into the hand stroking her cheek.

"Sebastian…" she whispered.

Sebastian was surprised. It seemed she was calling to him in her sleep. Maybe he didn't have as much work to gain her favour after all…

Once Marianne was finished, he lowered her back down onto the bed, climbed off from on top of her, and tucked her neatly under the covers. Sebastian pressed his lips to the crown of her head and whispered into her ear.

"Until tomorrow, my mate."

He took Ciel from the room and left her to sleep.

* * *

At the manor, the white rose on Marianne's nightstand began to turn a deep blood red. The red seeped over the white slowly, consuming half of the colour until it looked half stained with blood.

* * *

Several days later, at a church that stood aglow in brilliant white amidst the dark and the grey of London, its bells chimed on the hour. It was a beautiful day, with blue skies and fluffy white clouds. Three children, two boys and a girl, were running outside the church's gates.

"Big brother!" the little girl cried.

The two younger children stopped and peered through the fence, watching the crowd of people climb out of their horse-drawn carriages, adorned in black.

"Hey, look!" the young boy said. "The church is really crowded today."

"I wonder why," said the girl.

"Don't know," shrugged the oldest boy.

"But you're older than us! Doesn't that mean you should know?" asked the younger boy.

"You're stupid!" the girl accused.

The boy, who was much closer to being a teenager than a child, looked affronted.

"I'm only twelve! It's not like I'm meant to know everything yet!" he snapped.

A voice then spoke up from behind them.

"You have a point there."

They turned around and saw the Undertaker leaned against the fence, a shovel at his side and looking almost at peace surrounded by the gloom that emanated from the building behind them.

"At twelve, it would be a shame that you do understand what's happening," he went on to say. "Let me explain it. Today is a special noblewoman's big day."

The boy backed away in fear, but his little sister was completely oblivious.

"What do you mean, Mister?" she asked.

Undertaker smirked.

"Well, you see, it's the most important celebration of any person's life; the funeral."

* * *

Inside the church, the many patrons were swathed like wraiths in their blackness. Elizabeth stood in front of Madame Red's coffin while the priest droned his parting prayers. The lady lay on a bed of white lilies and wore a loose white dress; a string of pearls was set around her pale neck while her short red hair splayed out in a bloody halo around her head.

"Goodbye, Auntie Ann…" Lizzy whispered, wiping tears from her green eyes.

The doors of the church flew open. Everyone turned around and saw Ciel standing in as a shadow against the light behind him, carrying what could only be a long red dress in his arms. Sebastian stood at the side in his black coat, his arm wrapped around the relaxed form of Marianne, whose long hair was tucked under a black baker's hat and her body bundled into a big black coat borrowed from the butler beside her. Ciel stepped into the building, his footsteps echoed on the stone floor; a red rose was pinned to the jacket of his black attire. The whispers around him were ignored.

"Is that the Phantomhive boy?"

"With a scarlet dress?"

"How inappropriate."

"Not so. Think of how she loved the colour red."

* * *

Sebastian watched from afar. He had no inclination to enter the holy building, even though it was within his power to do so. He simply held Marianne, who snuggled into his warmth and held a red rose between her trembling fingers…

* * *

Ciel leapt up onto the plinth that held the coffin up from the floor, and laid the red dress over his aunt. He sat beside her with a smile on his face, his hair slicked back from his face.

"White flowers and plain dresses didn't suit you in life and they don't now," he removed the rose from his outer coat and placed it in her red hair. "You belong in red. The colour of passion. The colour of spider lilies. Farewell, Aunt Ann…"

Ciel leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

On cue, Sebastian released the swirl of red rose petals from Marianne's flower and confines of Undertaker's hearse into the church, making them multiply and dance in the wind. Everyone gazed in awe at the splendour before them.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, Marianne looked out and saw a young lady in frilled white walking among the red petals, twirling a white parasol between her hands. Her pale grey hair blew in the wind, and a tremor went through Marianne's body when she heard the song she was singing.

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _My fair lady_

Sebastian pulled her closer when she felt her shiver. He had heard the singing as well, and wondered what about it could make her feel such fear.

 _Don't worry,_ _ **my mate,**_ _I will protect you._

Her shivering ceased and she leaned against him, closing her eyes and letting herself slip into his cocoon of security.

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _My fair lady_

* * *

"Rest peacefully." Ciel said. "Madame Red."

Madame Red's hair and body were clustered with red rose petals, mixed with the white lilies in a potent mixture of love and passion.

* * *

The servants waited outside the manor as the church bells rang out again. MeyRin sighed heavily, pushed her long bangs out of her face.

"Oh…" she groaned. "The funeral must be going on right now."

Finny, from his seat on the bannister of the stairway, nodded his head in agreement.

"Madame Red won't be coming to visit us anymore. It will be so quiet here…"

"Everyone," said Bard. "We need to get it together. A time like this is when the Master needs us the most."

The other two agreed, and Tanaka, sipping his tea, gave his usual response.

"Ho, ho, ho."

His form then shifted into his proper body.

"So you have left us, My Lady. You'll be with your loved ones again now," he smiled. "May you find peace."

* * *

In the alley where it all happened, the policemen of Scotland Yard were examining the crime scene. Aberline was kneeling on the ground, looking at strands of red hair caught in some cracked stone through his magnifying glass.

"Aberline, what are you still doing here?" Sir Randall asked. "The investigation is over."

"Are we sure?" Aberline retaliated. "How can we be certain? The circumstances are all so shadowy, I feel it is our duty to investigate further."

Randall shook his head.

"Our country has a long and rich history, and with it come a certain number of secrets. Secrets for which I would advise you to stay away," he said. "It has been decided, boy. This case is part of the Underworld, and it has been solved in the Underworld."

"Decided? By whom?"

"If you want know, get yourself promoted. I can guarantee you will regret finding out. Some rocks are better left unturned."

Randall turned his back on his subordinate and walked away.

"Trust me on this, Aberline," he called back over his shoulder.

Aberline could only glare at his retreating back, teeth gritted and eyes gleaming in determination.

* * *

A black cat watched from underneath a wooden cart.

* * *

Back at the church, Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne had been joined by Lau.

"You're not going to report the true identity of Jack the Ripper to the Queen?" the Asian man asked.

"I don't think it's necessary." Ciel responded. "She simply instructed me to stop the incidents. And now I have seen to that."

Marianne rested her hands on the boy's shoulders while he stared out the window, looking at Lau as he continued to speak.

"Your world is full of quicksand, and you let yourself keep sinking further and further in. But even if you reach the point of no return, and all looks lost, you'll still never call out for help. No, none of us will hear Lord Phantomhive's pathetic screams," he mocked. "The Queen's dog is too proud for that. Which makes you a formidable opponent. I'll have to be careful around you."

The boy sneered at him.

"Now that you mention it, opium dens are now becoming a problem," he retorted. "If you want to get out, now's the time."

"If I did that, I would have to think of another business to run, and that sounds like more trouble than it's worth."

Ciel put on his top hat and deadpanned.

"Well, you could always go back to your home country."

"Oh!" laughed Lau. "But I've not exhausted my interest in this country quite yet."

He leaned down to the young Earl's ear and whispered into it.

"Or for that matter, in you, My Lord."

He walked away not long after that.

"I fully expect more interesting challenges from you."

Ciel turned to his butlers, a sense of relief filled him as he looked at Marianne, hearty and whole again. Seeing her crumpled and covered in blood on the ground made him sick to his stomach, but part of him wondered if being the mate of a demon was any better. At least he could be assured that Sebastian would make sure she was well cared for, he was very good at that. Although when they would admit their feelings for one another was anyone's guess. Maybe he should lock them in one of the manor's broom cupboards to sort it out…

"We have somewhere to go. Come," he ordered, leading the way down the corridor.

* * *

They arrived at a small plot of land in the cemetery outside the church. The clean white gravestone of Mary Jane Kelly stared back at them. She had been only twenty-five-years-old when she died. Marianne held a bouquet of white lilies in her hand, along with a bouquet of white roses. Undertaker had joined them not long after their arrival and held a similar collection of lilies.

"This is her?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," replied Undertaker. "Yes indeed it is. My last customer from Jack the Ripper."

Ciel, having taken off his hat, spoke up.

"Apparently she was an immigrant from Ireland. She had no family in the country to claim her body."

"So our kind Lord hired me to pretty her up. He even had this stone erected for her, a truly noble act on his part, eh?" Undertaker said as he stroked a long black nail down the boy's cheek.

"It's not noble at all." Ciel protested. "The honourable thing to do would have been to save her. And I could have, if I put her life first. But no, I had to catch them, apprehending Jack the Ripper was more important. I knew they intended to kill her… I knew, and I let her die… along with my aunt."

Undertaker merely smiled and crouched down to the boy's level.

"You regret what you did, My Lord?" he asked.

"No I don't!" the Earl vehemently refused. "Jack the Ripper is gone forever. And I have done exactly as her Majesty has asked of me."

Their conversation drifted towards the one responsible for their mission.

"Victoria, eh? Can't say I much like her." Undertaker shrugged. "She just sits back and watches while you do all the dirty work for her. Doesn't seem fair to me."

Ciel brushed his comments aside.

"That's what the Phantomhives do. It's our duty, passed through generations along with this ring."

He gestured to the blue jewel on his thumb.

"That ring reminds me of the collar a master puts on a dog. You are forever tied to the Queen by your leash of duty!" the man laughed.

"I chose this life!" Ciel snapped. "Stop!"

Undertaker grabbed the boy by the black tie around his neck.

"Lord Phantomhive, you should be weary of the path that duty takes you. Your collar may choke you yet!"

He released the tie with a smirk, causing Ciel to fall into Sebastian.

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Undertaker handed the boy the bouquet of white lilies.

"Do come by should you need my assistance again. You and those hilarious butlers of yours are always welcome."

He started to chuckle as he walked away.

* * *

Just then, another thought sprung to mind and he looked back at them.

"You know, it's been a while since I was hired to do such an intricate job. The last time must have been nearly two years ago. By you, my pretty little Butler if I remember rightly. Two people from a carriage accident not buried that far from here now, wasn't it?" he directed a look at Marianne. "You did pretty well, using up your every last penny to give them a proper burial, instead of letting them lay in an unmarked grave like your family planned. You chose to become a street rat and honour them instead of leaving them to rot and live well while you could. You certainly had a stroke of luck when you stumbled on the Lord and his butler now, didn't you? Go on and pay my respects to them before you go, they were some of my favourite customers after all."

The smile on his face as he walked away left them all silent.

* * *

As the sun was setting, the trio continued to stare down at Mary Jane's gravestone, the bouquets of white lilies resting on the bulging dirt that covered the coffin. Marianne fiddled with the red ribbon that tied her white roses together, biting her lip as she waited for them to begin asking their questions. She rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. Sebastian then spoke, draping his Master's coat over his shoulders, Ciel's top hat under his arm.

"It was noble."

Ciel looked back at him with a scowl.

"Don't make me repeat myself. What I did wasn't noble," he said.

"I thought it was." Sebastian smirked. "But if you think not… Then maybe, it was weakness."

The boy stared at him in shock. Marianne also wasn't unaffected.

"What?!" Ciel snapped.

"Tell me," continued Sebastian. "Why didn't you kill her? Your own aunt was threatening you, it seemed like she was going to take your life and Marianne's. Marianne may have been armed with her dagger, but after sustaining the wounds she had, there was little way she could defend both herself and you."

The demon's smirk widened.

"You could have stopped her. You could have defended yourself if you wanted to. But you wavered. Even then, you refused to draw your gun."

He looked to Marianne, whose eyes were wide in remembrance that Ciel had been armed that night.

"Indeed, my dear Marianne. The Young Master could have defended you both, you wouldn't have suffered those grievous wounds that would have caused your premature death."

Turning his eyes back to Ciel, he continued.

"Why, Master? Were you afraid of killing Madame Red? With your own hands? Would it have been easier for you if she were a stranger instead of someone who was your own flesh and blood?"

There was silence. Ciel was more than a little unnerved, but he remained stoic. His blue-eyed gaze was unwavering as he stared back at his demon of a butler.

"I held back because it was your job."

Those were the words he replied with. Sebastian looked back at him in surprise before the boy turned back to the gravestone.

"I knew that you would protect me, protect the both of us, even at the cost of your own life. That's why I didn't draw my gun on her. Our contract demands that you serve me, that you protect me with your very life until I achieve my goal. Until that time, I'll not worry about my safety. I imagine you demons know nothing about principles or loyalty. But you do know about deals. And so, because of the deal we have made, you'll protect me no matter the circumstance. Am I wrong?" Ciel said, not looking at the demon even once.

* * *

Both he and Sebastian knew that their conversation was a show for Marianne. The demon was pleased that his prey was keeping his word by keeping the girl's status in concern to her mark a secret. It was true in the sense that he didn't hold any loyalty to the people he contracted, but they had honour when it came to the deals they made. A demon's principles and loyalty were only for those deemed worthy of their affection and respect. For Marianne, Sebastian clearly had both.

* * *

Sebastian went on to continue.

"But of course, but then you stopped me from killing her as well."

Ciel shook his head.

"When she moved to kill me, there was hesitation in her eyes. I didn't think she would be able to do it. Not to me, or to Marianne when she stood wrapped around me like a mother would when she was protecting her child. She couldn't kill a kin, her sister's son. One wrong move and it could cost you your life. Just like chess. She hesitated, and lost sight of her next move. That's all there is to it."

He went and walked past the couple.

"That's why I don't hesitate."

Sebastian was stunned. He looked at the boy's retreating back over his shoulder. Marianne moved to his side and held his arm, her bouquet resting in the crook of the other. The smirk that spread across Sebastian's face slightly unnerved her.

"Now that's what I expected to hear," he said. "Always skilfully manipulate your pieces. That's how you survive. Use me, and Madame Red, and even Marianne should the need call for it. Any piece within your reach. Even as the bodies of the pawns pile up before your throne, because if the King falls, this game is over."

Ciel whispered, "I won't hesitate. I won't regret the moves I've made."

He looked back at Sebastian and Marianne.

"Sebastian, Marianne, you two, you two are the only ones who can never betray me! And you can never leave my side! That's an order!"

Sebastian gracefully bowed before him on one knee.

"Yes, My Young Lord."

Marianne bowed her head beside him.

"As you wish, Ciel."

* * *

 _I will be there anywhere you wish me to follow._ Sebastian continued silently as he got back to his feet.

With Marianne holding the crook of his arm, her bouquet in hand, they followed the Young Master as he walked away.

 _Even if your throne crumbles, your brilliant crown rusts, have a mountain of bodies piled at your feet; I will stay beside you. We shall sit side by side atop your fallen pawns until the last bell tolls. I will be there, with my_ _ **mate**_ _at my side._ _ **We shall be there until the very end.**_

* * *

That's the Jack the Ripper Arc finished, and so we will be moving into the next one, but first there's going to be an interlude chapter that's going to explain some of the missing gaps in Marianne's history. Her profile on my page will be updated when the chapter is released in two weeks' time.

I also wanted to use this chapter to get the ball rolling for building the bond between her and Sebastian, what with all the bloodshed, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Butler, Bonded. Bride, Mourning

Sebastian, Marianne and Ciel stood in the graveyard, the sun setting over the grassy mound they walked down. The girl toyed with the petals of her white roses, black gloved hands trembling from the cold. Sebastian looked down at her, then glanced to the Young Master, who looked back at him with a solemn look on his face. Ciel nodded his head.

"Marianne, why don't you take us to your parents? Undertaker did say he wanted you to pay his respects for him." Sebastian said.

Marianne looked up at him with wide eyes, her teeth worrying her lip as her hands tightened on her bouquet.

"A-Alright… I'll take you to meet them." She glanced at the boy. "That is, if that's alright, Ciel."

"I want to meet them. We should pay our respects. There is also much we still don't know about you. It should tell us more about the story that brought you into our lives, don't you think?" said Ciel.

The girl bowed her head and nodded. She then started to lead them towards their destination.

* * *

The trio stopped at a small corner of the graveyard, occupied by a single, white gravestone. It was well-maintained and regularly cleaned, free of dead posies and debris. The names carved into the stone were neat, indicating an exceptional job done by Undertaker.

"Edward William Blackmore. 1843-1886. Beloved Husband and Father. Lilly Genevieve Blackmore nee Montague. 1847-1886. Cherished Daughter and Sister. Beloved Wife and Mother. May their Souls Rest Together Beyond the Shadow of Death." Ciel read.

Marianne smiled with tears in her eyes, placed her bouquet down on the joined grave, keeping a single white rose in her hand, and placed her lips to the stone. Sebastian rested a hand on her back once she was upright again, sending calming feelings through her body. While he held no feelings for people when they were buried in the ground, he didn't particularly care when they were living and breathing either, unless they were contracts or his mate. But these people before him were responsible for bringing his Marianne into the world, so he held a certain amount of respect for them.

"Undertaker mentioned they died in a carriage accident. I assume it happened shortly before we met," he said.

The girl gave a slight smile.

"I was on the streets for over a month before I ended up finding that warehouse, and they were killed a couple of weeks before that," she replied. "They had gone into London not long after my seventeenth birthday. Something happened while they were going through the streets, and they collided with another carriage. They died on impact. I could barely recognise them when Scotland Yard came to get me to identify them."

* * *

 _She was seventeen when the cloth was pulled away from their faces. A scream erupted from her mouth. Her parents… Her loving parents were battered and bloody. They weren't moving, or breathing. They were gone…_

* * *

A darkness then moved across her face, a steely coldness entered her eyes.

"They called it an accident, but I know it was no such thing. On the morning they were about to leave, I saw that the wheels had been loosened on the carriage, so when it went over the cobbles in London, they would become unsteady and eventually snap, causing a collision that could easily kill them if they were moving fast enough. The driver they had that day got away without serious injury, and he disappeared straight after the accident, didn't even come back for his pay or ask for money for the repairs," she continued. "That was no accident. That was murder."

Ciel was immediately interested. It sounded like an intriguing puzzle.

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?" he asked. "Was it money, revenge, they were in trouble for something illegal?"

Marianne sneered.

"Nothing like that. We were a middle class family and they were both good people. My father was a bank clerk working through the ranks and came from a respectable family of parishioners up in Preston before moving out to live closer to London for his work. He met my mother in London, where she was working as a seamstress. She came from a working class background and was supporting two aging parents and a ne'er-do-well younger brother. They fell in love and courted for a year before they got married. Her parents died of pneumonia the winter before they married, giving their blessing before they passed."

* * *

 _Marianne was a little girl laughing with her mother and father outside of their house, which was a good size with white roses climbing up the walls. Her father sat with her in his lap, his dark hair hung loosely down to his collar and his dark blue eyes smiled as she leaned back against his broad body, dressed in a well-tailored suit. Her mother sat beside them, a book in her hands, and a smile on her pretty face. Her hair was as brown as her own and her eyes were pale green; she wore a nice dress that matched her eyes and her hair was styled into a ponytail curving over her shoulder. Their matching gold bands rested on their fingers._

* * *

"My father's family didn't approve of their love match. They wanted my father to marry a gentlewoman from the upper classes. It was why his sister, Aunt Henrietta, agreed to an arranged marriage to Uncle Julian, a man with excellent prospects and an impressive inheritance. His family weren't invited to their wedding, of course, and they never heard from each other, except when they announced Henrietta's marriage shortly after I was born. The connection wasn't renewed until over three years later. They came over on my second birthday to introduce my young cousin, Chastity…"

* * *

" _Go up to your room, Marianne." Lilly whispered, pressing a kiss to Marianne's chubby cheek._

" _Okay Mama."_

 _She toddled out of the parlour._

 _Edward and Lilly went to the entrance foyer and smiled at their guests. A severe elderly couple, dressed in black from head to toe, with greying hair and glasses balanced on their noses. The man's eyes were brown and the woman's were dark blue. Next to them was a young woman, barely twenty, and holding a small infant in her arms. She wore a long, black dress, and a mourning veil was draped over her dark brown hair, which was pinned back in a high bun. Her brown eyes held the same severity._

" _Edward, you seem to have done surprisingly well for yourself. Still working for the bank, I take it?" the older woman asked._

 _Edward gave her a worn smile._

" _Mother… Actually, I got promoted a few months ago," he explained. "You remember my wife, Lilly?"_

 _Lilly smiled prettily._

" _It's good to see you again, Eva, William," she greeted. "And you look very well, Henrietta. I'm so sorry for the loss of your husband."_

 _Henrietta acknowledged her with a nod of her head and walked past them into the parlour._

" _Quite," was all she said. Henrietta then lifted the babe in her arms. "This is my daughter, Chastity. She was born shortly before Julian passed."_

" _She's very beautiful." Edward complimented._

 _Baby Chastity looked at everyone with blurry brown eyes, and scrunched up her face. Her skin was red and she looked on the verge of crying._

 _In the parlour they all sat down for tea. The silence was awkward to say the least. Edward took a sip of his tea when Eva finally spoke._

" _Edward, are you ever going to come home?"_

 _He barely managed to stop himself from choking._

" _Mother, this is my home. This is where my family is, my work is. Why would I want to leave?"_

 _William arched his grey brow._

" _Family? Last I checked, you two don't have any children. Honestly, what use is a wife if she cannot birth children?" he bemoaned._

 _Lilly was about to speak up when Chastity began to bawl._

 _Her cries were loud and shrill, but they didn't block the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs. The parlour door burst open and in stepped little Marianne._

" _Mama, Papa, who is crying?" she asked in her high little voice._

 _Edward's parents and sister stared at her with wide eyes. Marianne ignored them as she walked up to the crying baby and climbed up onto the chaise so she was level with her._

" _Hello there, I'm Marianne. There's no need to cry."_

 _She pressed a little kiss to Chastity's forehead. The babe almost immediately stopped crying and looked up at her older cousin._

" _What's her name, Mama?" Marianne asked._

" _That's your cousin, Chastity." Lilly answered._

 _The little girl turned back to the baby._

" _Hello Chastity. I think we're going to be good friends."_

 _Chastity was captivated by her bright smile and giggled happily under her glow._

 _Edward picked up his daughter and held her close, Lilly's arm wrapped itself around his waist. They stood firm as they waited for the onslaught of questions._

" _How old is she?!" Eva snapped._

 _Lilly was firm with her._

" _She is two today, and I would thank you not to have raised tempers on her birthday."_

 _William became thoughtful for a moment._

" _She was born on the first of November, eh?"_

* * *

"After that, they were a lot more involved in our family situation. Every Sunday we had to go up to Preston for their church meetings and tried to drill their education into my head. I preferred the distance, even though I adored Chastity. My father was the one who allowed me to learn how to use my dagger. His family's pressure was too constraining, they had something to say about all of our lives. And after my parents died, they would have left me in the care of my mother's brother, but he was killed in a street mugging outside one of his regular pubs. He did well in cards one night and we got it all because we were his only relatives. In the end, the only option I had, since I wasn't in my majority yet, was that I would have to stay with them."

* * *

 _Marianne watched from her seat beside her parents as a young man bid his farewells to her family._

" _He would do well for you, Marianne. A very respectable young man." Eva said, sipping her tea._

 _The young woman, just turned fifteen, shook her head._

* * *

"They would have arranged my marriage behind my back, despite my protests and refusals. My parents were in full agreement that I should choose who I would marry, so blocked them at every turn. It didn't stop them from arranging a marriage and setting it for when I turned eighteen. The church they were involved in were very assiduous in their organising of the matter. They were the ones who picked out and arranged everything at their parish. I despised them all."

* * *

" _No! I refuse! I refuse to marry such a horrid toad!" Marianne shouted, eyes blazing with determination._

 _William glanced at her from over the top of his book._

" _This is not up for discussion, Marianne. You will do as you're told."_

 _The girl, only turned sixteen, scrunched up her nose and stormed out of the room._

" _We'll see about that…" she whispered._

* * *

"I decided very early on that I would never stay with them…"

* * *

 _She was laid out on an altar, covered with only a white cloth. Her wrists and ankles were bound with chains as she struggled and fought. Marianne's legs were pulled forcibly wide._

" _No! You will never succeed! I refuse to allow this!"_

 _Her shrieks and cries went ignored. Her parents were held back by the members of the parish._

* * *

"My family and their church organised the death of my parents so I could be brought under their thumb…"

* * *

" _They don't deserve a burial. The Lord demands they rot for their sins." Eva commented._

 _William glanced at Henrietta._

" _Inform the mortician that there's no need for anything. They are not worth his time," he told her with a stern expression on his face._

 _Marianne, who had been listening in through a crack in the door, saw the smirk on Henrietta's face when she turned her back on her father. It sickened her just how malicious and cruel her family was._

* * *

"My parents had made arrangements for this. The look they gave me before they left that day told me they knew they were going to die. When I started to carry out all of the schemes, I learned they were all prepared for the eventuality…"

* * *

 _Marianne smiled as she waved off the servants for the night. Her parents were fairly well-off, so were able to hire a small group of servants. There was a housekeeper, a couple of maids, a gardener, and a carriage driver they would hire when it was needed. She was sad in the knowledge that they wouldn't have work when the morning came…_

* * *

"I set everything up…"

* * *

 _She poured flammable fluid onto the floors. It was going to be a slow burning fire. But once it got going, it would consume the whole house…_

* * *

"I gathered up everything I could take with me…"

* * *

 _Marianne got together her and her parents' savings, and dressed in some clothes left behind by the gardener; brown trousers, beige shirt, dark brown coat and shoes, and a dark brown baker's hat. Her dagger was stuffed into her coat pocket as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom…_

* * *

"One of our maids, a young, pretty thing, had died of consumption. I moved her from her bed to mine, tucked her in… She looked like she was just sleeping… Once everything was done, no one would recognise the difference…"

* * *

 _The maid was pale and cold as she lay to rest in Marianne's bed, tucked in the white covers. Marianne stood over her and pressed her lips to the dead girl's head._

" _I shall be forever grateful for your service here tonight."_

* * *

"I cut my hair, which used to hang straight down to my waist…"

* * *

 _With her hair cut as short as a boy's, Marianne placed the cut strands around the maid's head…_

* * *

"And then I set the house on fire."

* * *

 _She watched from a hill not far from the house. The smoke and flames rose up to the sky and consumed the brick and mortar of the house. A single tear trailed down her cheek. Marianne turned away and begun the trek to London. A funeral parlour would be her first stop._

* * *

Marianne sighed and walked through the gravestones, knowing her story had come to an end. There was still one more stone to see, and it was one she held in particular regard when it came to her new life. Sebastian and Ciel followed her, coming to grips with what she had just told them. The boy now understood her concept of betrayal within families, if her grandparents and aunt could commit such atrocities against her, and helped in the murder of her parents. Sebastian however had witnessed the memories she had been reliving by going through her head via their blood bond. Everything she had experienced was intense and painful, and all he wanted to do was wrap his hands around the neck of the man her grandparents had attempted to arrange a marriage with. No one was allowed to touch what was his.

She glanced at them over her shoulder.

"There's a small mercy in it all if they ever found me. Eva and William are dead now, died within months of one another and are buried up in Preston. Henrietta's noble husband is buried up there too, and she gave up her mourning dress within a year of his death, and doted on Chastity, even though she resented my parents for having a child before her. She was always put second by her parents because my father was the firstborn and heir. That resentment only continued right up to the point of their deaths."

 _To think such a woman is related to my darling Marianne. I shall enjoy the day I can snap her neck._ Sebastian thought.

"What about your cousin? Did she have any involvement in the murder?" Ciel inquired.

Marianne shook her head.

"No. I don't think so. Chastity never resented me, she only loved me like a sister. But having been conditioned all her life to be a devout follower, she doesn't know any better when it comes to real life. The only time I think she was ever jealous of me was when our grandparents and her aunt arranged the match between me and the man they wanted to bind me to. She believed herself in love with the façade he put up, and was heartbroken when she learned he was meant, and apparently wanted, to marry me. I hated the bastard."

* * *

They finally stopped in front of a small gravestone, which was barren save for a few shrivelled up plants.

"Marianne Lilly Blackmore." Sebastian read. "1869-1886. Beloved Daughter. May her pain triumph in death and her efforts be rewarded."

Marianne smiled.

"The maid's body is in this grave, and wears my name like a millstone around her neck. Her real one was Margaret Smith, Maggie as she preferred. She died young, but felt she did her duty to the end. I felt she deserved better than a peasant's grave, and that I could one day place her own name on the stone. It may be a while before that happens though."

She knelt before the gravestone and placed the rose down on the earth.

"Thank you, Maggie. Thanks to you, I have freedom. So I shall live long enough for the both of us."

* * *

Marianne and Ciel planned to leave now that their business was done. They began to make their way back to the carriage, but Sebastian lingered behind. Marianne walked up to his side and touched his arm.

"Sebastian? Are you ready to go?" she asked.

The demon looked down at her and smiled.

"I shall be up a few minutes. Please assist the Master into the carriage and I shall be there when you are ready to depart."

Marianne accepted his answer and hurried after Ciel.

* * *

Sebastian's business attained to returning to the gravestones of Mr and Mrs Blackmore. In a typical courtship, a suitor would ask the lady's parents for their permission and blessing, but since that wasn't an option, he could only inform them of his intentions and follow through with his plans.

"Sir, Madam, I am not sure if Marianne has told you of her life since faking her demise, but I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler to the Phantomhive family. You may have been aware of the mark on her body, and were concerned by its nature, but I can swear that being a demon's mate ensures her protection from every soul who wishes her harm. I shall defend her with my very life, and shall earn her love and hand as your human men would. My… affection for her grows constantly, and we have recently become bound by blood, the first step for her to completely become a demon's mate," he explained softly. "I shall endeavour to earn your favour, if you are indeed watching over your daughter."

He swept away with a billow of his black coat. His hands rested at his sides as his eyes flickered between red and magenta, his tongue rolled over his sharp canine teeth as a smirk spread across his face.

 _We are bound by blood, so the next step shall be undertaken._ _ **I shall make her forever mine.**_

He caught sight of Marianne standing beside the carriage, and smiled.

* * *

This is a little interlude before we head off to Houndsworth. I thought you all deserved a bit more of an understanding to Marianne's upbringing and to get a few answers about her past. There is still a lot more things that need to be revealed though, so I hope you all stay along for the ride.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Butler, Merrymaking. Bride, Cohabitation

Riding through a barren landscape when on the zenith of autumn was chilling. The entirety of the Phantomhive household was travelling through the dismal countryside, two carriages loaded up with bags and people trotted along the dirt road; Sebastian at the reins in the first carriage with Ciel and Marianne sat behind him, and the second packed with the others, driven by Tanaka.

"Holiday! Holiday! We're going on holiday!" the servant trio sang.

All of them bundled up in warm clothes, and out of uniform, they were gleeful in the idea of leaving the mansion for what they thought was a well-deserved holiday.

"This is so exciting!" Finny exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Spectacular!" cried MeyRin. "He's actually bringing us! We get to go on holiday at the Queen's own resort!"

Bard smiled as he blew smoke from his cigarette.

"Looks like the Young Master can be very generous when the spirit moves him, eh?"

The gardener and maid agreed.

* * *

With Sebastian, Ciel and Marianne, the atmosphere was much more sombre. The boy sat in his seat wrapped in a black cloak tied with a blue ribbon, his cane resting on his knees and his attire a blue ensemble. Sebastian and Marianne were similarly garbed in black coats and gloves. Marianne also had a new black baker's cap on her head, a gift from the demon since her old brown one had been ruined. Actually her old clothes were impossible to use, the blood just wouldn't come out…

Sebastian gave a shit-eating smile to his passengers.

"Do you hear how happy they are?" he asked. "They're very grateful to you. Such a kind Young Master."

Ciel scoffed.

"I couldn't leave them alone. We might have come home to find the manor in shambles."

Marianne fisted her gloved hands and shuddered against the cold October wind.

"That actually sounds better than where we're going. They don't know what they're letting themselves in for," she murmured.

The boy merely tapped her hand with the tip of his cane, merely a prod to let her know it would be dealt with quickly.

* * *

It wasn't long before they rolled up in front of a sign made of rotting wood. A crow sat on top of it, along with a spiked metal dog collar and chain dangling over the wood. The words 'Welcome to Houndsworth' stared back at the travellers.

"It seems that we've arrived at the village." Sebastian said.

The trio behind them stared out at the village, and were dismayed at the sight before them. From an old grey tree, several dog collars hung and blew in the wind like rattling chains. Dog skulls were half-heartedly covered with dirt, leaving their empty eye sockets to stare back at the weary travellers who came their way. An eerie wind whistled through the air. Bard, Finny and MeyRin screamed. Marianne glanced at Ciel and caught him chuckling for a moment before he composed himself and spoke.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed."

The girl didn't have to look back to see how disappointed her colleagues were.

"Yes Master…" they sighed in unison.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka chuckled.

* * *

Marianne's mind couldn't help but drift back to how they all came to be in that desolate place…

" _A holiday, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. "In this season?"_

 _He, Ciel and Marianne were gathered in the study, the two servants having brought the Master's tea and cake. Ciel was calmly sipping the beverage at his desk when he looked up at the couple._

" _Yes, indeed," he replied. "Tell me, have you ever heard a pastime known as bear-baiting?"_

 _Marianne wrinkled her nose._

" _One of the reasons I woe for the human race," she sighed heavily. "The person who thought it up must have been bored to tears if they couldn't think of anything better."_

 _Sebastian only chuckled at her response, and went on with his thoughts._

" _The notion does sound entertaining. But I'm afraid I've not heard of it." He smirked at them. "Indulge me, Sir, Marianne?"_

 _Ciel explained the general rules._

" _A bear is chained to a fence. It is then surrounded by vicious dogs, which slowly bite and kill it."_

 _Sebastian sneered._

" _That sounds like something… only a human would think up."_

" _Why do you think I woe for them?" complained Marianne. "Their amusements are bloody and moronic. It's a wonder people haven't seen through my disguise yet. I almost pity them."_

 _Ciel nodded his head._

" _It was banned back in 1835 when the Cruelty to Animals Act was instated," he went on. "However, there is still a loophole. The attack dogs they used were not banned. So a new game developed."_

 _This made the demon pause for thought._

" _They use dogs to attack dogs. Let's see… Would that be dog-baiting?"_

" _More like dog fighting." Marianne inputted._

 _The boy ignored her and continued with his speech._

" _There's a village where it's quite popular, known as Houndsworth. It has been known for raising vicious hunting dogs. But they take it further." He paused to take a bite of his fruit cheesecake. "It breaks her Majesty's heart. So we will secure the village's land for a royal estate. A simple pretext to end the atrocities."_

 _Sebastian's lip curled._

" _A village full of dogs?"_

" _Yes, why?" Ciel asked._

" _Well, please forgive me, Master, but this seems a rather insignificant task for someone of your stature to take on."_

 _The demon bowed his head. Ciel glared at him coldly._

" _Sebastian. You should know by now, I have my reasons," he responded. "This is indeed a task fit for a Phantomhive."_

* * *

Far away in Houndsworth, dogs feasting on their bloodstained kill were scared away by a large black shadow, shaped like an enormous dog with glowing red eyes…

* * *

The Phantomhive party continued to travel through the dreary landscape. Fog lingered in the air and consumed most of their surroundings. Finny glanced over to the side of the road and cried out.

"Look! Someone actually lives here!"

They all saw an elderly woman rocked a pram back and forth, her face shadowed beneath her bonnet.

"Tanaka, stop!" Finny told him.

The carriage ground to a halt beside the woman and the gardener jumped down from his seat. His curious green eyes went to look inside the pram, a smile on his face as he touched the lady's hand.

"Let me help you, Granny."

From their seats, MeyRin and Bard tried to stop him.

"No! You shouldn't do that, Finny!" cried MeyRin. "If you aren't careful, you might hurt the baby!"

Finny, unhearing of her words, lifted the pram above his head without a struggle.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

He then realised what she had said. His face became deathly pale and without a thought he slammed the pram down onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry!"

MeyRin and Bard looked into the pram.

"Oh dear! Is the baby okay?" she said.

All of their mouths dropped when they saw that there wasn't a baby in the pram, but in fact a dog's skull on the soft white sheets.

"There is no baby," the old woman whispered. "There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten by it."

As she wheeled the pram away, she began to chant.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad."

Marianne shook her head as she watched the woman disappear into the fog.

"Why do I get the feeling that we are about to enter a town filled with insane people?" she asked.

Ciel glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and snorted, casting his eye to their departing acquaintance.

"That's why we're here. Apparently a lot of the villagers have been violently killed, or missing. The population has shrunk to a third of its size in the last ten years," he explained. "A part of my task is to find out why, and put an end to the problem."

The girl looked at Sebastian, who had the most serious expression on his face as he watched the woman walking away.

"Sebastian? Are you alright?"

The demon turned his red eyes to her, and smiled under her curious stare.

"Nothing to worry about. I was simply in thought."

He cracked the reins and urged the horses on.

* * *

Soon enough, they were travelling over the hill and were welcomed by the sight of a crystal blue lake near to the village. The servant trio gasped appreciatively at the scenery.

"Blimey!" Bard laughed. "Now it's looking like a place worth staying."

When they finally made it into town, the church bell was ringing through the streets. They passed a young man training and playing with his dog. As he was wrapped in his furry friend's embrace, Marianne couldn't help but overhear MeyRin's exclamation.

"Oh my! I'd let him pet me, yes I would!"

Marianne looked to Sebastian and blushed.

Sebastian, who held no love for canines, wrinkled his nose at the display.

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments," he explained. "He commands the mutt's obedience, but… the dog isn't blameless either."

They passed many men and women, weapons blunt and sharp leant against their walls.

"It fawns on its human, and welcomes the chain around its neck. I don't understand it."

The girl nodded her head in agreement.

"I think it's why I prefer cats. They have a more natural instinct in concern to humans, and don't bend to their commands if they feel it isn't right. A dog only listens to its master, and follows their views of right and wrong. They're almost too reliant on others, much like my surviving family actually…"

Ciel looked at her for a moment before turning to Sebastian.

"If you're trying to get at something deeper, just say it," he ordered.

The demon smirked.

"No, it's nothing of import, My Lord. Simply that, while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs." He glanced at them over his shoulder with a sneer. "To be completely frank, I hate them."

The boy couldn't resist teasing his butler.

"Woof!"

Marianne facepalmed and shook her head in exasperation.

"Honestly, why do I always have to be stuck in the middle of you two? I swear you are as bad as each other."

Sebastian chuckled.

"You wouldn't have it any other way, dear Marianne."

* * *

At last, their journey finally took them to the top of a hill overlooking the entirety of Houndsworth. A large manor house stared down at them, like a demonic sentinel watching over his empire. It was even more gloomy than the town below. When the carriages stopped at the entrance, Marianne heard the front doors open, and felt a shudder run down the length of her spine. Looking over her shoulder, she saw who had come to accept their arrival.

A maid, only a little older than herself, with white hair that shone like silver, and bright purple eyes. She wore a purple maid's uniform with a white apron and cap. Her beauty was otherworldly; it was almost despairing that she was only a maid.

"I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive?" she asked.

Her voice was soft and resembled the angels' choir. Marianne was suspicious of her already.

"Yes."

That was all Sebastian responded with. It seemed he felt the same way.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle," the maid curtsied. "My Master awaits your arrival."

The smile she gave them was glorious. The servants in the second carriage all gazed at her appreciatively.

"She's lovely, yes she is!" MeyRin cried.

Finny's eyes were alight and his cheeks were flushed bright pink.

* * *

The maid led them all inside and took Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne into the drawing room. The heads of many animals were stuffed and mounted on the walls, their glass eyes staring back at the visitors. The room was a mess of sharp teeth, tusks and antlers, all of them shining dimly in the light. Shields and weapons were placed underneath them, a proud display of what was used to slaughter the beasts now degraded to decoration. Marianne was barely able to suppress the bile that rose in her throat.

A shriek interrupted their thoughts. The trio turned around and were shocked at the sight before them. A man with messy dark hair, large sideburns and facial hair covering his cheeks, was striking the maid across the back with a sharp whip.

"Who the Hell is this Chihuahua?!" he bellowed. "I told you to bring me the Queen's Guard Dog when he arrived!"

The image of Ciel with a pair of Chihuahua ears popped into the girl's mind, and she didn't know whether to be dismayed, or hold back her laughter.

"Chihuahua?" Sebastian whispered.

"A very small dog that makes a lot of noise," she explained. "The type ladies like to keep in their handbags."

The demon nodded his head in understanding.

"And who is this Poodle you've brought along?! Far too soft to serve the Queen's Guard Dog!" Lord Henry snapped.

Marianne's lip curled into a snarl.

"A Poodle…? They may look soft and fluffy, but they are intelligent and strong creatures."

"Can't you do anything?!" the man roared, continuing to strike the battered young maid.

Ciel glared at him.

"Move, Sebastian."

Sebastian obeyed and swiftly caught the man's wrist. The man lashed out furiously.

"What are you doing, you filthy Doberman?! Somebody should train you better! Let me go right now!"

The boy shook his head.

"He's acting on my orders."

He smirked and took a seat.

"Who the Hell are you?!" the man shouted.

"From the sounds of it, you have already received the letter I sent. My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive." Ciel sneered as he placed his cane down on the table.

When Sebastian finally released the man's wrist, he spoke up.

"Do you mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is the Queen's emissary?"

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry? Now that's hardly fair."

Marianne was unimpressed. Was this man the Lord they were meant to be dealing with? There was only one word that crossed her mind when she looked at him.

 _Bastard._

* * *

Outside, the others were dealing with the luggage. Finny was too busy fantasising about the pretty maid instead of working.

"Quit acting like a loon, Finny!" Bard snapped, arms laden with bags. "You've got bags to carry! Hurry it up!"

His words were ignored.

* * *

Lord Henry Barrymore and Ciel sat on opposing sides of the table, where the man was reading through the contract Ciel had given him. Sebastian, Marianne and the maid were stood beside the tea trolley. The maid's hands were bruised black as they reached for the china, trembling and unable to hold them. As she made to pour the tea, Sebastian whispered into her ear.

"Please Miss, allow me."

He continued where she left off, and had Marianne take the cups to the noblemen.

Barrymore slammed the papers down with a scowl on his face.

"There is nothing to discuss. Under no circumstances shall I sell Barrymore Castle to anybody," he said.

"Why is that?" Ciel asked slowly.

"Because of the curse."

"Oh? What curse?"

The man went on to explain what he meant.

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed, in a most horrible way." Barrymore rose and slammed his hands down on the table. "Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Your mission is pointless! Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end."

Ciel stared at Barrymore for a moment, then smirked.

"My, how interesting."

"What?" Barrymore gasped.

"You've peaked my curiosity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours, Lord Henry."

The man was barely able to hold back a snarl.

* * *

Later, down in the servants' kitchen of the house, the maid, Angela, was sat with the servant trio and Tanaka. They were enjoying some snacks from the cupboards and delighting in conversation with their new acquaintance.

"Really?" Bard smiled. "You're the only maid for the entire estate?"

"Amazing!" applauded MeyRin. "I have no idea how you get everything done, Angela."

Angela blushed demurely.

"It's nothing that impressive. I promise you, I'm a mess most of the time."

The cook smiled broadly, cigarette between his teeth.

"Let us know if there is something we can help you with. After all, we servants have got to stick together, am I right?" He turned to Finny. "Finny, am I right?"

Finny happily nodded his head in agreement. Angela bowed her head with a smile.

"How kind of you to offer your help. Thank you."

Just then, the service bell for the bedroom rang. Angela pulled herself out of her seat and bowed.

"I have to go right away. My master is calling. Please excuse me."

She rushed away in a flurry of billowing skirts and whipping ribbons. Finny gazed after her with a rosy blush across his cherub-like cheeks.

* * *

Angela showed the servants to their rooms, where Sebastian and Marianne were the only ones who remained in having a place designated. The two of them were led down a long corridor, dimly lit with flickering lights, before they stopped in front of a large imposing door.

"This will be your room. It is not far from where your master is staying. I hope you will be comfortable here." Angela said as she curtsied.

Sebastian nodded his head and pushed the door open for his female companion. Marianne bowed to the maid and ducked inside without a word, leaving the maid as she walked away into the darkness.

* * *

When Sebastian closed the door behind them, he saw their luggage had been already placed by the two beds. The quarters they had been granted were not luxurious to say the least, not like their usual lodgings at Phantomhive manor, but they were more than adequate for their needs. He was especially pleased to be sharing a room with his mate, since he didn't have to hide in the shadows to watch her sleep.

"Sebastian?"

The demon looked up and saw Marianne standing before him, a blush spread across her cheeks and her chin lowered as she looked up at him through her dark eyelashes.

"Yes, Marianne?"

"How is this going to work?"

He paused for a moment as he contemplated her question. Sebastian watched her eyes travel around the room, settling on the beds for a few seconds before going to the windows and back round again.

"We are sharing a room, my dear. You are meant to be playing my apprentice after all, not another maid, or else you would have been sharing with MeyRin. If it's that you are concerned about your gender being exposed, then when you are changing clothes, we shall simply lock the door and close the curtains."

Marianne pouted.

"That's not my only concern, and you know it."

Sebastian chuckled at her expression. She really did look like a disgruntled kitten.

"Don't worry. I shall endeavour to protect your modesty," he teased.

Marianne only stared at him.

"You're a demon. You practically exude the opposite of modesty," she deadpanned. "Not to mention you seem to be picking up the bad habit of catching me in less and less clothes lately."

He refrained from saying he had seen her in far less clothing than she knew.

"Come. Once everything is unpacked, we must go and tend to the Young Master."

* * *

Night fell quickly over Houndsworth and consumed everything in a sea of thick fog. Finny was wandering about outside the house with a smile on his face.

"Angela is so pretty…" he said to himself wistfully.

His ears picked up a pebble shifting over the rocks. The gardener looked out into the darkness, but was interrupted by Bard calling out to him.

"Oi, Finny! What are you doing?"

"Coming!"

Finny rushed back inside, not noticing that he was being watched from behind the nearby boulders, whose eyes then turned up to the lit window above their head.

* * *

In that very room, Angela was sat in a high-backed, black chair, legs pale and bare, her skirts hiked up to her thighs. Lord Henry was on his knees before her, stroking her legs with his paw-like hands.

"Oh Angela…" he moaned. "The Queen wants to take my village from me. You understand what I have to do, don't you? I must protect it! I must protect the village!"

He hugged and kissed her white flesh, moaning her name like she was a gift from heaven. Angela merely stared down at him, an underlying hatred in her purple eyes.

"Oh Angela… My sweet darling angel…"

* * *

Outside the door, MeyRin scrambled back. A drop of blood slid from her nose and down her face.

"I shouldn't have seen that!" she whispered. "I shouldn't have seen that at all!"

* * *

Sebastian and Marianne were tending to Ciel, getting him ready for the night when they heard a knock at the door. Without preamble, Angela came inside and bowed her head.

"I apologise for intruding so late."

Ciel was sat in a chair by the fire, reading a book. Sebastian stood putting away the boy's coat and hat and Marianne was pulling the covers off the bed and fluffing the pillows for when the master decided to go to sleep.

"What is it you want?" Sebastian asked. "My Master was just about to retire."

The maid nodded her head towards Ciel.

"I have a request to make. Leave the castle. Leave the village completely. You mustn't stay here," she pleaded.

Ciel didn't move.

"Why is that?"

"I can't say…"

Just then, a resounding howl came from outside. Marianne jolted and ran for the curtained window.

"No! The Demon Hound!" Angela cried. "It's coming!"

Ciel jumped out of his seat.

"What?"

Marianne was barely able to hold back a scream as the silhouette of a large dog's head overshadowed her body. She scrambled back and found herself sprawled on the bed in her effort to escape.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

The demon ran forward and pulled back the curtains. There was nothing there. The boy stepped forward and the girl climbed back off the bed to join Sebastian at the window.

"What was that thing?" Ciel asked.

"Master," said Sebastian. "Look there."

He pointed out something glowing green as it ran through the night, heading straight for the village.

* * *

One by one, the lights of the houses flowed out of the windows as the glowing paw prints on the ground shone in the moonlight. The cries and shrieks of the people were loud and clear.

"The Demon Hound!"

"The Demon Hound is here!"

"The Demon Hound!"

Ciel was joined by his two butlers outside while he knelt down and ran his finger over one of the prints. A residue came away on his finger.

"What is it?" Marianne asked.

Ciel hummed in thought.

"Master!" MeyRin screamed.

"Angela!" Finny called.

The servant trio came running out in their nightclothes along with Tanaka.

"What is it?" What's going on here?" Bard asked.

"The Demon Hound is here," replied Angela.

"Demon Hound?!"

The woman nodded her head.

"It brings great catastrophe to the village. Anyone who dares to defy my master will be punished by the Demon Hound," she explained. "That is the law here. There is no way to stop it!"

Someone called out to Angela. They all turned and saw a number of villagers with flaming torches approach.

"Please call Lord Barrymore at once. The Demon Hound has come again."

Angela nodded her head.

"Who was the punished one?" she asked.

* * *

At the scene, they saw a man's body lying in the dirt, covered with bloody marks, from bites repeatedly driven into his skin. His clothes were splattered with blood and grime, rips to shreds on his cooling body. His eyes were closed and his face twisted into a painful grimace. Ciel knelt down to examine the body, a nonchalant air to his manner; Marianne watched with her hand on Sebastian's sleeve.

"How awful…" she heard Bard whisper.

The boy lifted the corpse's wrist up to take a closer look.

"So that's it then?"

"Stand back! Don't touch!" Barrymore suddenly bellowed.

He came through the mob like Moses parting the Red Sea. His face flickered against the firelight.

"I see it was James then. He was the bad dog."

"Yes. He broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more than is allowed." A villager answered.

Barrymore nodded his head.

"A sixth dog… So this was inevitable."

 _Inevitable, my ass._ Marianne thought, wrinkling her nose. Sebastian barely managing to hold back a snigger.

"That's it? That's all you can say?" Bard snapped.

Lord Henry glared at them.

"This village is under my rule and no other. The Demon Hound protects that rule. As the guardian of the Barrymore family, it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!"

The villagers began to chant.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good."

"The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad."

"He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone."

"He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone."

"Lull-a-by sunset, lull-a-by goodnight."

They carried the body away on a stretcher, while Barrymore said one last thing before he departed.

"I was sure you outsiders were going to be his next prey. You're lucky to have escaped."

Followed by Angela, he left.

As they watched the departing backs, Marianne placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder while Sebastian spoke.

"Well, Master?"

Ciel hummed in agreement and stared out into the darkness with a determined gleam in his eye.

* * *

The following day, Bard, MeyRin and Finny were outside the Barrymore house, slumped despondently in the autumn air. Bard fiddled with the cigarette between his teeth and spoke.

"This has got to be the worst holiday ever."

"The worst, yes it is." MeyRin agreed.

They were pulled from their thoughts by the entrance of Sebastian.

"What's the matter?" the demon asked. "You were so excited on the way here."

The three servants looked up at their superior, all of them with mournful looks in their eyes; Bard was the first to speak up.

"Yeah, well, that was before."

Sebastian smirked.

"Don't look so gloomy." He pulled a picnic basket and swimwear seemingly out of thin air. "We're on holiday. It's a time meant for relaxing."

They all cheered up at those words.

* * *

And so, the entire Phantomhive party went out to the enormous lake Houndsworth resided alongside. Despite the dismal atmosphere, the swimming hole itself was clean and pristine, an ideal attraction to the weary traveller seeking a place to relax. Bard and Finny, dressed up in their swimsuits, were running into the water while screaming at the tops of their voices.

"I haven't been to a proper swimming hole in ages!" Bard laughed. "The water is so nice and warm!"

Finny glanced over his shoulder towards the changing hut set up on the shore.

"Aren't you coming in too, MeyRin?" he called.

MeyRin, with blushing red cheeks, peeked her head out from behind the black curtains.

"No! I can't go out there! It's too embarrassing!" she screamed.

Bard shook his head.

"Oh come on now, this is something you don't get the chance to do every day!"

It wasn't long before the two of them spy the maid. Her swimsuit was white and tight around her body, with pink trim and ribbons.

"Oh this is so humiliating!" she moaned.

The men approached her.

"No worries, MeyRin. You look lovely," complimented Finny.

"I bet you would look even better without the glasses." Bard teased.

She ran off, clutching her glasses as she desperately tried to escape the boys as they chased after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel was sat reading a book on the shore, a cup of tea at his side. Sebastian stood at his side with a cloth over his arm and a shit-eating smile on his face. Marianne was sat down between them, watching the others play in the water. She wanted to join them for a swim, but all things considered, it wasn't the best idea, namely because she wasn't sure if she wanted Sebastian to see her in a swimsuit.

"Don't you care to bathe with them, Young Master?" asked Sebastian.

There was silence from Ciel.

"Oh, I see," the demon smirked. "Is that the problem? The Master can't…"

The boy snorted.

"I don't know why they're making a fuss about this little pond. Just because you can bathe, doesn't make it a resort."

The demon smirked.

"What about you, Marianne? Don't you care for a swim?"

Marianne arched a brow.

"You know as well as I do why that isn't an option for me. I think they would all notice I'm not exactly a man. Those swimsuits don't exactly hide what I'm missing, do they?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure you get the chance for a private swim. I shall attend you, of course."

"…I don't whether you're teasing me or not at the moment."

She realised they had drifted from the topic at hand, and diverted the attention back to it before Sebastian could embarrass her any further.

"You're still intent on making this place a resort? I get that it's the Queen's order, but there must be better places to put it," she said to the boy.

Ciel glanced at her and shook his head.

"She has ordered it, and I must carry it out."

"But what of this Demon Hound?" Sebastian inquired.

"Surely you know as well as I by now." Ciel closed his eyes and sneered. "That Demon Hound is no dog. Shall we discuss it further?"

* * *

The servant trio played happily in the water. Finny looked to the shore and waved at the watchers on the picnic blanket.

"Hi Angela!"

The maid was sat beside Tanaka as he sipped his tea, a parasol resting on her shoulder. She waved back with a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

"Now go." Ciel whispered into Sebastian's ear.

The demon smirked.

"Yes, very well, Master. You may consider it done." Sebastian brought himself into an upright position and stared down at the sitting Marianne, who gazed back at him with her pretty blue eyes. "I shall leave the Master in your care, Marianne. I shall endeavour not to be too long."

She smiled at him.

"You're one hell of a butler, Sebastian. You always go above and beyond in your duties." Getting to her feet, Marianne walked behind Ciel and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I'll keep him safe while you're gone."

As Sebastian made to walk away, Ciel couldn't resist another taunt at the demon.

"You're surprisingly co-operative, especially for someone who hates dogs."

"Ciel, behave yourself!" Marianne hissed.

He pouted like a child and crossed his arms before glancing at the butler out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I detest them." Sebastian answered. "That's why I'd like to finish as quickly as possible."

The girl nodded her head and cast her gaze over to Angela.

"I have to agree. There's something here that doesn't feel quite right."

Sebastian noticed where she was staring and agreed.

"I shall be back as quickly as possible."

As he walked away, he couldn't resist adding.

"Preferably before it all goes to Hell."

Once the demon was gone, Ciel and Marianne looked at one another and watched the others, having dried off from their swim, partake in the picnic Sebastian had prepared for their excursion.

"What is your opinion of all this, Marianne? You have always had a good perception of people's characters. You notice what others are likely to miss. What did you see last night that was strange to you?" Ciel asked.

Marianne bit her lip and thought for a few minutes.

"It wasn't what I saw that night that seemed strange to me… It was actually something Lord Henry said after the attack. He said the Demon Hound punishes everyone who challenged him, and his implication that he expected it to be us who got punished. He almost sounded disappointed that we weren't. He also didn't react as someone should when they first lay eyes on a dead body. No one does that unless they know what they're going to see…"

Ciel hummed in agreement.

* * *

Just then, the sounds of the villagers shouting interrupted their peace.

"We got him! The bad dog's been caught! We got James' dog! Hurry! The punishment is about to begin!"

Ciel's eye narrowed in distaste. Marianne wrinkled her nose.

"Sounds like those dog fights you mentioned are about to begin. Shall we go?" she asked.

"Indeed." Ciel agreed.

* * *

At the dog fight arena, James' dog was chained by its throat to the stone wall behind it. Snarling and spitting, it glared at its many opponents; other dogs snapped at it. The leader of the charge against the dog was Lord Barrymore, who smirked at his unfortunate prey.

"He's got something in its mouth!" someone yelled. "Get it from him!"

A man stepped up with a long wooden stick and started trying to tug what was held so tightly in its maw.

"Let go!" the man snapped. The dog held fast. "Bad dog! Give it to me!"

He raised the stick above his head and slammed it down repeatedly on the canine. Barrymore watched in satisfaction.

"What a bad dog. He deserves punishment," he sneered. "Get started!"

With his words, the villagers released the dogs.

The scene was brutal and bloody. Marianne couldn't tell the humans from the animals. She was gathered with Ciel, the servants, and Angela as she watched the dogs attack their helpless victim. Her hand pressed over her mouth to hold back the nausea that was building in the back of her throat. Behind her, she felt Finny trembling, his hands clenched tightly into fists and his eyes wide with unwavering horror.

"Stop this… You can't do it…" he whispered. "It's awful…"

And then, he finally snapped.

"LET THE POOR THING GO!"

All the spectators turned towards them, and watched Finny in shock as he picked up a wooden post driven deep into the earth. Using it as a weapon, Finny smashed his way through the dogs.

"Finny!"

The others rushed towards him as he knelt over the injured animal. The glares they received from the villagers caused Marianne to shiver and slowly reach towards the dagger in her tailcoat pocket.

"Get behind me, Ciel. I have a feeling things are going to get bad," she whispered.

Ciel, much to her surprise, obligated. With her lip caught between her teeth, she listened to the mob's angry whispers.

"They interfered…"

"They interrupted…"

"Punish them!"

"They must be punished!"

Through the gaps in the crowd, she was able to spot Barrymore staring back at them with a smirk on his face.

"While I would like to see you put these people in their place, perhaps it would be best not to struggle… too much. Best not draw your weapon for now." Ciel ordered in a low whisper.

Marianne sighed heavily but nodded her head, and let the mob close in.

* * *

Following a brief struggle, Ciel and Marianne were shackled to the stone wall beside the injured dog by their wrists and ankles, along with metal collars around their necks. The girl weighed the metal on her wrists, feeling it chafe against the tender skin; she gritted her teeth when she felt it rub enough to the point that a drop of blood began to stain the white cuff of her shirt. In front of them, the others were tied to the pole Finny had used and gagged. Their muffled cries went unheard as Barrymore approached them.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" he mocked.

Angela, who had kept out of the proceedings since their arrival, pleaded with her master.

"Please Master, please show mercy this one time! These people don't deserve the punishment!"

Lord Barrymore contemplated her words for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"You have a point. This little Pomeranian is the Queen's Guard Dog after all. If he can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decide to let him go."

Ciel merely glared at him as he spoke.

"Leave this village immediately, and advise her Majesty never to send her minions near it again."

The boy smirked, a spark of glee lighting in his uncovered eye.

"You're so pathetic! You rely on lowly tricks to maintain your meagre power," he laughed. "If there's a stubborn dog here, I'd say I'm looking at him."

Barrymore snarled.

"If that's your final choice, you can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me!"

He ordered the release of the ravenous dogs, which surged towards its chained prey. Marianne closed her eyes and silently screamed out only one name.

 _Sebastian!_

One of the dogs was sent flying after a harsh impact. Sebastian then landed before them and swept the rest of the pack away with a swing of his arm. For a brief moment, Marianne caught sight of his eyes, glowing red and fiercely scornful of the beasts he detested. But there was something else in his demeanour that chilled her blood, a fury hidden so deeply, if it wasn't for the fact she spent a great deal of time looking into his eyes, it wouldn't have been seen.

 _He's furious…_ She thought. _I wonder what's made him so angry. But considering how he's glaring at Barrymore and the mob, I'll have to make a note never to get in the way of an angry demon. It clearly would not end well._

She was jolted from her thoughts when Ciel spoke up.

"You cut that close."

Sebastian glanced at his master over his shoulder and righted his gloves.

"It won't happen again. Trust me," he replied.

The boy scoffed, but Marianne nodded her head.

 _I trust him with my life._

The demon's arrival did not sit well with Lord Barrymore.

"You dare to interfere, dog?! Well, what are you mangy mutts waiting for? Kill them all now!" he ordered.

The dogs, having gotten to their feet after the blow, growled at the interloper. Sebastian was not impressed.

"Disgraceful. What course, noisy growls they have. One of the reasons I despise these creatures."

He stared the beasts down, let his eyes fill with their demonic glow, and felt the rush of pleasure when they cowered before him, whimpering like the hapless creatures they were.

Everyone stared at the scene in astonishment.

"What the? What did you do?" Barrymore demanded.

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel bellowed.

The man gasped and tried to retain his composure as the Earl continued.

"Listen, there is no Demon Hound! It's all a lie! There's just him, an old man obsessed with power, determined to keep it no matter what!"

Marianne nodded her head.

"They do say that the Seven Sins are what beget the crimes of humanity. Pride is the worst of all. You put our own desires and wants before the welfare of the people who live here."

Barrymore snarled.

"What? What evidence do you have?"

"There's this." Sebastian said as he brought out a dog's skull. "We found it in your mansion. I took the liberty of confirming that the teeth marks on James matched the teeth in this skull."

Lord Barrymore was greatly shocked, while the villagers listened and slowly grew more agitated as more and more truths were brought to light. Sebastian then pointed up to the sky, at the shadow of a dog's head illuminated against the grey clouds.

"Do you see it now?" he asked. "The truth behind the Demon Hound. Its shadow is nothing but a projection."

Somehow in all the commotion, the demon had managed to set up a projector.

"Just a transparent trick."

Sebastian then went on to explain the glowing dog and footprints everyone witnessed.

"The glowing is phosphorescent dust sprinkled on a normal dog."

He smirked as he poured the glowing green powder onto the floor.

"The Demon Hound is merely an illusion," said Ciel. "A story made up by an evil man. The man you let rule your village. Henry Barrymore."

Barrymore was quick to protest.

"No! It's all nonsense! You can't fool them! Where's your evidence?"

Sebastian went over to the battered dog. Marianne was surprised at how sympathetic he was to the poor creature.

"You can rest now. Your duty is done. We shall take it from here."

He removed a scrap of fabric from the dog's mouth. Marianne watched its eyes close for one last time.

"What fine material." Sebastian complimented. "I wonder why the dog was eager to hold onto it until the last moment. Interesting behaviour, don't you think?"

He revealed the scrap, and showed that it matched the fabric of Lord Barrymore's trousers.

"It was torn off by James' dog when you attacked its master. You recognise it, yes?"

Barrymore gritted his teeth, unable to refute the accusations. He tried to run but was swiftly surrounded by the mob, who had finally turned on the one who caused their suffering.

"Give up, Barrymore!" Ciel ordered. "It's all over now!"

Lord Henry's pant leg was raised and James' dog's bite marks were still evidently red. He was lifted into the air and carried off, screaming all the while.

* * *

Once Sebastian had removed the manacles from Ciel and Marianne, he inspected them for injuries. He was shocked at the sight of her bloodied wrists.

"You must have struggled greatly to cause these injuries," he whispered. "I should like to tend to them now. They must be dealt with as soon as possible."

Marianne's eyes widened. He noticed a nervous energy emanating from her, and wondered what she could possibly be nervous about; he had tended to her injuries before, so he didn't understand how this time was any different. Although it was the first time he had dealt with injuries to her wrists. She removed her wrists from his grasp and stared up at him with her dark blue eyes.

"Can you wait until we are back in our room? I don't want anyone to see…" she whispered.

Sebastian was reluctant, but assumed she had her reasons for such a request, and acquiesced.

* * *

The other servants had also been released from their prison and were voicing their relief. Finny however, was still despondent. He went over to the dead dog, knelt down, and touched his bloodied fur with tears in his eyes.

"You are one amazing pup. Defending his master until the very end…" The gardener embraced the animal. "You were a good boy. Such a good boy…"

He allowed himself to release the tears building up in his eyes.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose.

"There you go. Another reason why I hate dogs."

Marianne glanced up at him and threaded her arm through his as inconspicuously as possible.

"Let him mourn. Dogs can be good when they are loyal to the right people. Even you cannot deny that dog held the most damning bit of evidence against Barrymore."

Since she initiated intimate contact, he would silently acknowledge the dog's good use, but refrained from anything further. There was plenty of time when they got back to their room.

* * *

Above their heads, the skies finally opened, and rain poured down to cleanse the earth of the village's savage sins.

* * *

Sebastian knelt over Marianne's wounded wrists. The blood had dried and stuck irritably to her skin. She blushed under his intense scrutiny. They were enveloped in the sanctuary of their shared room, the candlelight flickered on the wick and cast dancing shadows over their pale faces.

"Now Marianne, let's get these tended to, shall we?" he said.

She nodded silently and closed her eyes. The demon watched her face as he lowered his mouth down to her right wrist. He rolled his tongue over her clotted wounds, taking thorough pleasure in the sweetness of her blood. Sebastian didn't stop until he had completely removed the red coat, but when he made to move his head, something stopped him in his tracks.

Staring back at him was a thick white scar, running straight over her veins. The thickness of it suggested that they had been struck repeatedly in the same area, as though hacked repeatedly to ensure the veins were severed. Sebastian licked the dried blood away from her other wrist, and saw the same scar.

"Marianne, what are these?" he asked firmly, using his hand to hold onto her wrists so she couldn't escape.

The girl whimpered under his painful gaze and bowed her head in submission.

"I… made those… The Preston parish attempted to use me in a… ritual… It failed, but I knew they would attempt it again… They wouldn't have been able to use me again if I was dead…" she explained, her eyes trickling with tears.

"So you attempted to take your own life."

"As you can tell, it didn't work, no matter how much I hacked at my wrists."

"You certainly heal far more quickly than a normal human. So your body wouldn't have allowed you to die." Sebastian said thoughtfully.

Marianne smiled limply.

"Killing yourself is a sin. It would have sent me to Hell without question. I didn't want to enter Paradise. I wanted to be as far away from them as possible. Hell would have been… my sanctuary."

The demon ran the back of his hand against her cheek. It pleased him that his mate wanted to reside in Hell, but he wouldn't allow her to kill herself to do it. The only way she was going to Hell would be with him.

"That time is over now. You no longer need to bear these scars. I can heal them should you so choose."

Marianne stared at him, and after a moment, nodded her head.

"Please."

He lowered his head to her wrists once again, and rolled his tongue over the wounded skin. Before her eyes, the scars faded into nothingness.

"I only ask that you don't attempt such things again." Sebastian told her, his eyes glinting demonically.

She nodded her head.

"I promise… I don't want to die anymore… I have people to live for now."

* * *

Ciel stared out of the window. The rain hadn't stopped falling as the sky darkened to endless black.

"Yet another case closed. We can leave the village when the rain lets up," he said.

Sebastian, who had been preparing the master's bed, looked up at him.

"Indeed."

He closed his eyes and carried on, his thoughts drifting to Marianne. She was tucked in her bed for the night, on his orders; he felt at after everything, she needed to rest for the night.

"Where's Marianne?" Ciel asked.

"She should be in bed, my Lord. I thought she deserved an early night as a reward for protecting you during my absence." Sebastian replied.

The boy only hummed.

* * *

Finny was watching Angela as she stared out the window. There was a forlornness about her, but he couldn't understand why.

"What's wrong with Angela?" he whispered to himself.

Lightning flashed for a moment. It looked as though her lips had curled into a smile.

* * *

Outside, the watcher stared up at the window she stood in front of.

* * *

In the dungeons within the bowels of the house, Barrymore screamed for his release.

"Let me out! Oh please! It's coming for me! It's coming! The Demon Hound! It's…! It's going to get me, I know it is!"

His hands rattled on the bars of his prison.

"Oh please let me go! Please! Please! I'm begging you! PLEASE!"

A creature watched from behind, pointed ears and glowing eyes looming…

* * *

Marianne bolted out of her slumber when she heard the most horrifying scream. Stumbling out of her bed and pulling on her wig, she haphazardly put on her trousers under her nightshirt and slid into her tailcoat. She crossed her arms over her unbound chest, doing her best to ensure she wasn't exposed during what she guessed was an emergency. Then she ran out the door and followed the sounds of the screams and running footsteps.

* * *

Upon meeting up with the other servants, and seeing MeyRin in a pile on the floor of the dungeon, Marianne watched as the maid pointed into Barrymore's cell, and barely managed to hold back a scream of her own.

The floor was splattered with blood, and the wall had been smashed through from the outside.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Lord Barrymore's body was leant against the stone wall of the dog fight arena. His right hand completely removed from his arm…

* * *

I've received a great number of questions the last couple of weeks, so I thought I would use this opportunity to answer them. This story follows the anime, and it will reach season 2 with Claude and Alois, but not for a great while. Also, when I originally thought of this idea, the Book of Circus and Book of Murder anime series hadn't been released yet, so it has yet to be determined whether I include those episodes or not.

Also, an insight into Marianne's scars. She knows that suicide would guarantee her a place outside of Heaven, which would place her as far away from her relatives as possible. It also marks her determination to enter Hell without the need of demonic assistance. And thank you to the reviewer who recommended the Poodle as Marianne's dog breed, it suited her perfectly.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Butler, Training. Bride, Exposed

Staring into the empty prison cell, Marianne wasn't sure what to make of the situation. It seemed they still had a killer to deal with, especially when their prime suspect had disappeared and left only a hole in a solid brick wall and a large pool of blood on the floor.

"He's gone…" Bard whispered. "Bloody Hell…"

The girl could only nod her head in agreement.

It wasn't long before Ciel and Sebastian joined the others in the basement. The demon saw Marianne, immediately noticing she was without her bindings, and stood as a barricade between her and the others. She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye and folded her arms over her breasts more tightly. Angela then came up behind them.

"Where is Lord Barrymore?" she asked.

Marianne glared at her.

 _If we knew the answer to that, we wouldn't be in this predicament!_

Sebastian couldn't resist smirking at her thoughts.

* * *

Just then, they heard someone banging at the front door. The occupants of the house made their way up to the main hall and welcomed their late night visitor as he burst through the door, drenched from the rain and bundled up in warm clothes. On his knees he spoke.

"The Demon Hound… The Demon Hound is here."

They all gasped at those words.

* * *

At the dog fighting arena, a long howl echoed through the town's gravestones and mingled with the villagers' chanting.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone. Lull-a-by sunset, lull-a-by goodnight."

When the household arrived, properly attired, and in Marianne's case bound, Bard was unimpressed with their behaviour.

"Snap out of it! All of you! What are you doing?"

Lightning flashed over their heads and cast an eerie glow over Barrymore's cooling corpse. This was followed by the screams of the servants.

Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne looked at one another before the demon stepped forward and took a closer look at the body. He examined the man's right arm, noticed how the hand had been bitten off and left a bloody stump behind. Around them, the villagers were pleading for the Demon Hound's forgiveness. Marianne saw Angela faint beside her and was forced to catch her; she was surprisingly heavy for such a slight woman.

"Why do you have to faint now, damned woman?!" she snapped. She looked at Finny and gave him an order. "Hold her."

Passing the maid off to the gardener, Marianne returned to Ciel's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

When they returned to the house, Ciel, Marianne and Sebastian were gathered in the drawing room along with the others. The girl had happily left Bard, MeyRin, Finny and Tanaka to tend to Angela for the night, and was far too energised to consider going back to bed again, so she stood beside Sebastian with her arms folded over her chest. She still hadn't had enough time to get her bindings on.

"Well this is unfortunate, Master." Sebastian smirked. "To think, all this happening after the case was closed. I'm sure you're a bit… annoyed."

His sarcasm was doing nothing to help the dark mood that consumed the room. Ciel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Are you really quite finished?" the boy snapped.

Marianne sighed and combed her fingers through the ends of her hair. Ciel's temper going off wouldn't help matters, and she wasn't in the mood for dealing with it at this time of night.

"That really isn't helping things, Sebastian. There's clearly more to this than we first thought," she said. "And Master, it would be best for you to calm down. Losing your temper won't get this sorted out."

Sebastian, having silently agreed with her, turned his attention to the servant trio.

"Where is Angela?" he asked.

"We left her resting up in her bed for now." MeyRin answered. "She seems tired, yes she does."

"Too pitiful to watch, poor bird." Bard agreed.

Finny was downcast, and remained silent. Ciel took a breath and spoke.

"This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society out of fear of the Demon Hound's Curse." His mind drifted to all of Barrymore's schemes as he continued. "I thought for certain the Demon Hound was an illusion created by Lord Barrymore so he could more firmly rule the village. But with him dead… I need to rethink things."

The cook nodded his head.

"He was covered in bite wounds. Maybe the villagers are right… Maybe it really was the Demon Hound."

"Maybe he's upset at being blamed for all of Lord Henry's misdeeds?" MeyRin added helpfully.

Sebastian agreed after a moment, then turned to Ciel.

"For now there's one thing we know, it wasn't human."

Marianne shook her head.

"Are we really going to agree it was the Hound then?" she asked with uncertainty.

* * *

Upstairs in Ciel's room, Sebastian was dressing Ciel in his nightshirt while Marianne readied the bed. Ciel stared down at the demon kneeling before him, his contracted eye glowing gently against the flickering candlelight. Sebastian caught onto the curious expression on the boy's face.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's about what you said earlier," answered Ciel. "How you phrased it. What you said was, it wasn't human work. What if that bloody Reaper has gotten himself involved in this?"

The memory of Grell made Marianne wrinkle her nose in disdain.

"I hope not. I've had enough of his company for a while." She didn't say that she wanted him as far away from Sebastian as possible. "This also doesn't seem… flashy enough for him. Not enough red."

Sebastian smirked at the two of them.

"You're both learning faster every day. I'm so very proud of you, Sir. My dear." He got to his feet and walked over to the open wardrobe to put Ciel's day clothes away. "There is no need to worry. I believe MeyRin's thought was not wholly incorrect. The Hound was after Lord Henry. I don't believe anyone else is in danger of becoming its victim."

Ciel scowled.

"That's not enough information for me to close the case."

"Ah, such loyalty to your Queen. Quite touching really." Sebastian smiled.

"That's not it. At least, that's not all of it." A smirk spread across the boy's face. "You're usually so steady, but this case seems to have you rattled. I'm interested about this issue you have with dogs."

Marianne nodded her head.

"I noticed you're a bit more agitated than normal, especially when you were attending my wrists earlier. There's something here that's got you more… protective than usual."

The demon's smirk only grew wider.

"As I said, you are both learning faster every day."

* * *

By the light of his candle, Finny wandered the corridors, his thoughts upon the silver-haired maid.

"Poor, sweet Angela… I hope she's alright."

A strange sound erupted from further down the corridor, followed by a low growl. The gardener shuddered in fear and called out into the darkness.

"Who's there?"

Just then, MeyRin came running down the corridor and leapt into Finny's arms, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing?!" Finny cried.

"Finny, did you hear that spooky noise?" MeyRin asked.

"Yeah… What was it?"

"Maybe it's the late Lord Barrymore! What if he's back for revenge?"

They screamed together, until Finny realised they may have been screaming for completely different reasons.

* * *

"What's with all the noise?!" Marianne yelled.

She had come down the corridor with a candle in hand, wig slightly askew, and her longest nightshirt consuming her body. Her binding wasn't tied as tightly as usual, so she had thrown on a tailcoat. It was longer than usual so she guessed she picked up on of Sebastian's spare ones by mistake.

"WAAAAAHH!"

Finny and MeyRin screamed at her sudden arrival.

"Edward, you scared us!" the boy chastised.

Marianne arched her brow.

"I was getting ready for bed when I heard you screaming. I do actually want to sleep tonight."

It seemed the environment was taking its toll on Marianne's usually good mood. Finny then realised they had gone off topic.

"MeyRin, why were you screaming earlier?" he asked.

"Oh I simply adore a good scary story! Yes I do! I'm so excited, I'm shivering!" MeyRin squealed.

Marianne sighed heavily while the poor boy was in shock as the maid latched onto his arm with a smile.

"Come on! Let's go investigate!"

"But why?"

MeyRin then reached out and grabbed hold of Marianne's arm.

"Why the Hell are you dragging me into this?! I want to go to bed!" Marianne snapped.

* * *

It was with great reluctance that Marianne allowed herself to be led down the corridor by the light of Finny's candle.

"It's all so horribly frightening!" MeyRin sighed.

"That's not a good thing, you know…" mumbled Marianne.

They turned a corner and found a door ajar, with candlelight streaming out of the crack. Slowly and silently the three of them peered into the room, and were shocked at what they saw.

Angela was smiling in bed while a silver-haired man loomed over her, licking and nuzzling her exposed throat. MeyRin suffered one of her extreme nosebleeds, while Marianne wrinkled her nose and wordlessly handed the maid a handkerchief from her coat pocket.

"This is scandalous, yes it is!" MeyRin whispered. "She must be a very hard woman to behave like this. There she is only hours after her master died a horrible death. Maybe that's what made her so passionate…"

Marianne glanced at Finny who was shuddering away from the door. She had guessed he had developed a crush on Barrymore's maid, so obviously he would be hurting to see the lady in such a wanton state.

"Finny…"

He ran away with tears in his eyes, barely holding in his sobs as he disappeared around the corner.

"He's done it now…" MeyRin sighed.

Marianne shook her head.

"I'll keep an eye out for him, to make sure he gets back safe. You go to bed."

The maid nodded her head and headed back to her room, leaving the girl to walk off to find a window to watch out for Finny's return.

* * *

"Are you well, Marianne?" Sebastian asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Marianne barely managed to hold back a screech.

"I told you to stop doing that! You're going to make my heart stop at this rate."

The demon smirked.

"I apologise. But I highly doubt your death could be so easily afflicted."

Not that he would let her die from anything under his watch.

"Why are you up and about? I expected you to be in bed by now," he continued.

She sighed heavily.

"I heard screaming and came to see what the fuss was about, only to get dragged along in search of ghosts. Only thing we ended up finding was accidentally catching a glimpse of what can only be described as Angela accepting the intimate comfort of a strange man. I'm just glad she still had her clothes on. I don't need that sort of sight in my head…" she explained. "Now Finny's run off into the forest, and I don't know when he's going to come back. I'm keeping an eye out for his return."

Sebastian smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then I shall endeavour to keep you company while you wait."

There was a lull in the conversation before he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Sebastian, you pervert!"

His laughter rang through the shadows.

* * *

By the next morning, the servants came into the kitchen for breakfast. Bard and MeyRin were well-rested and cheerful, while Finny was despondent and had dark circles under his eyes. Angela came in with a tea tray in hand.

"Ah, good morning!" she greeted.

Finny jolted upright and rubbed the dark circles away.

"Angela, should you be out of bed?" Bard asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, placing the tray down. "Sorry for all the trouble. My master would be most disappointed in my weak behaviour in front of guests. He always insisted on courtesy first."

She then caught sight of the exhausted Finny.

"Oh, are you alright? You look so pale."

As she reached out to touch him, Finny backed away.

"I'm sick!" he explained quickly. "Just a touch of the cold, that's all! But you shouldn't get too close, or you might catch it!"

He apologised and ran out the room before she could answer. Everyone in the room stared after him.

"For a sick bloke, he can sure run quickly, don't you think?" commented Bard.

* * *

Finny was outside, in the destruction of the forest he had created when he had run out of the house during the night. He gazed down at the dirt floor with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my Angela…" he sighed.

Just then his name was called.

"Finny!"

The gardener looked over his shoulder and saw MeyRin running towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Sebastian and Marianne were serving Ciel.

"For today's tea, we have a Cabinet Pudding. It was made using local blackberries." Sebastian explained.

Ciel glanced at the two butlers out of the corner of his eye.

"You're certainly relaxed," he commented. He then caught sight of the dark circles under Marianne's eyes. "And you look terrible. Did you sleep at all?"

The girl grumbled.

"It wasn't for lack of trying, I assure you."

Because Sebastian wanted to take attention away from his tired mate, he drew the conversation back to him.

"I'm relaxed because we are in no hurry, Sir."

* * *

Their quiet day was interrupted by MeyRin and Finny bursting through the door.

"Sebastian, hurry!" she cried.

The demon sighed.

"What is it this time? Do calm down please."

"We've looked all over, but we can't find Angela!" Finny explained.

Bard, who had been in the dining room the entire time, spoke up.

"Oh, is that all? Don't worry about it. She said there were some medicinal herbs growing down by the fens. She went there to go pick some up, that's all."

Finny's brow furrowed.

"Right now? Why would she?"

"She's all alone while there might be a Demon Hound out there?!" MeyRin snapped.

Bard then realised his mistake, remembering there was someone or something out there killing people without remorse.

"Oh no…"

"What could she have been thinking, going out there all by herself?" Finny asked.

"She said she was worried," replied Bard. "You know, about you being sick and all."

"For me? She went for me?"

He ran out into the wilderness without another word.

Bard was quick to spring into action.

"Come on, Sebastian! Let's go help him!"

He rushed past the demon, who didn't even flinch.

"Oh… Well…"

Sebastian wasn't sure if he should. He didn't particularly want to either.

"Hurry!" Bard shouted. "Are you a red-blooded man, or aren't you?!"

He then turned his steely gaze onto Marianne.

"And what about you, Edward? Are you going to stand there, or are you going to be a man and help the search?"

Marianne arched a brow at his words. The cook was disappointed with her lack of response.

"Fine then. Come on, MeyRin."

"Sir, yes sir!" she saluted.

"Are you with us, Tanaka?"

They were all surprised to see him all dressed up in an explorer's attire with a shotgun in hand.

"That's the spirit! Okay, let's move out, men!" Bard ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Ho, ho, ho!"

The three of them left the house not long after that.

* * *

Marianne shook her head as she stared after them.

"But I'm not even a man…" she sighed in exasperation.

Ciel wiped his mouth with the napkin and smirked, casting his eye up to Sebastian.

"You know, I'm quite interested… What colour is your blood?" he asked.

 _That is actually a good question._ Marianne thought to herself.

Sebastian merely looked at his master.

"At any rate," the boy continued. "It looks as if we do need to hurry now."

The demon sighed, and watched Ciel sip his tea.

"Go out there and put on a good show for me. Am I clear?" Ciel ordered.

"Perfectly, my Lord," said Sebastian.

As he walked towards the door, he whispered into Marianne's ear.

"My blood is red, by the way."

Pressing a finger to his lips, he made her keep another secret between them.

* * *

The girl wasn't entirely sure how the servants had come back without her noticing, but she was ultimately dragged along with the rest of their search party, despite her protests at needing to remain with Ciel and Sebastian. And so, this was how she ended up trudging through the mud and leaves of the forest, surrounded by thick fog and the stench of death lingering at the back of her nose. She pursed her lips, remaining resolutely silent as her companions called out Angela's name over and over again. At least they gave her some time to pick up her coat, gloves and hat; she would have been shivering without them. Marianne walked alongside Tanaka, shotgun slung over his shoulder.

"Can you hear us?" Finny shouted. "Oh Angela, please answer us!"

MeyRin let out a scream, which sent them all running towards her.

"What's wrong?" Bard asked.

The maid merely pointed out into the distance, and staring back at them were various shrivelled up corpses, half buried in the dirt, arms and legs sticking out like twisted branches.

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises…" she whimpered.

Marianne, with eyes that seemed to be improving by the day, (whatever Sebastian used to save her was truly a marvel), spotted a hand that was clearly still fresh. The silver of the ring on its middle finger showed the ornate 'B' in the centre.

"I think we've found where Barrymore's hand ended up."

* * *

All of a sudden, there was a long, loud howl. They all quickly ducked behind a large boulder when they heard footsteps approaching.

Out of the mist stepped a man. The nails on his hands and feet were black and clawed. His hair was long and silver, and his eyes glowed red like freshly spilled blood. He was also completely naked.

"Who is he?" asked MeyRin as she peeked her head out from behind the boulder.

Bard and Finny followed suit, but Marianne refused to look. She didn't want to see a naked man… at least one that wasn't Sebastian…

 _Where had that thought come from?!_ She hung her head in annoyance. It seemed Sebastian's blatant teasing had rubbed off on her.

The naked man leaned forward and sniffed Barrymore's severed hand. He picked it up and moved it into a different position in the dirt mound.

"A trophy…" Bard muttered. "So it really wasn't the Demon Hound who killed Lord Henry. It was a human being after all…"

MeyRin stared at the naked man unabashedly. A drop of blood slid out of her nose. She cupped her face to stem the red flow.

"Quite a specimen of humanity, yes he is," she complimented.

Marianne shook her head and glanced at the pale man's body before turning away. There was something about him that didn't seem entirely right to her…

"I'm not sure he is actually human…" she whispered.

The servants ignored her words.

"Why though?" Bard asked. "Did he have some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?"

MeyRin thought about an answer, then remembered what she had seen.

"I wonder… Could Angela have asked him to do it?"

"What? Why would Angela do that?"

Finny immediately jolted to his feet at the accusation.

"Yeah, he's right!" he snapped.

"Easy, boy…" Bard attempted to placate.

"Angela has nothing to do with this! Don't just go round accusing people!"

The three of them had to hush Finny because he was talking so loudly. The poor boy realised his mistake and clapped his hands over his mouth.

The naked man's eyes swiftly turned in their general direction. His nose sniffed the air and a long tongue slid out of his mouth and licked his lips and over the sharp tooth hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Finny stared at him, recognising the mouth as the same one that had been seducing Angela only the night before…

* * *

The earth then began to rumble. Marianne stared at the approaching mob that seemed to be running in their swimsuits.

"What the Hell…?"

Bard was of a similar sentiment.

"What are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

"We're all going to bathe in the waterfall to ease the wrath of the Demon Hound," one of the villagers explained.

The little old woman who had first spoke to them from the village then spoke up.

"He's back! His terrible voice echoed throughout the village all of last night!"

"He yelled for hours and hours! The Demon's anger is still among us!" explained another villager.

Marianne had a pretty good idea what the man was going on about. Out of her peripheral vision, she stared at Finny and his wide green eyes. She shook her head.

 _These people are too gullible for their own good… Or they're idiots…_

* * *

Finny stared back at the site behind him, and saw the man was nowhere in sight. He took off running.

"Oi, Finny! Come back!" shouted Bard.

He and the rest of the party went running after the youngest of their group.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Phantomhive servants found themselves at a set of old ruins. A loud howl echoed in the distance. Marianne stepped forward slowly, her eyes trying their best to see through the dense fog that surrounded them. She gasped when the outline of an enormous creature could be seen. Wolf-like in stature, and towering over them all, its large mouth filled with teeth as sharp as knives opened and fire fizzled on its tongue.

"Oh no… It is real…" Bard whispered.

Its fur like molten silver and eyes the colour of burning blood, the Demon Hound emerged from the mist. Letting out a deafening roar, it began to bound towards them. It leapt at them. Finny's eyes caught sight of the white fabric snagged on its black claws.

"That's Angela's…!"

In a fit of rage, he ran towards the impending beast.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Bard shouted.

Finny latched himself onto one of the creature's front legs and was swung around like a rag. Bard took Tanaka's shotgun and took aim.

"Right. Time to show you what I can do."

When he pulled the trigger, an explosion erupted from the barrel.

Coloured confetti and streamers poured out of the end. Marianne rubbed her forefinger and thumb against the furrow of her brow.

"Of course you would bring a toy gun to something like this, Tanaka…" she sighed.

* * *

Slowly, she pulled her dagger out of her coat pocket.

"I must be absolutely mad to try something like this…"

On silent feet, the girl found herself stepping closer to the creature.

* * *

The Demon Hound tossed Finny to the ground. The boy landed with a violent thump and pulled himself into a sitting position. As the beast stood on its hind legs and prepared to slam its upraised paws down on the gardener, Marianne shouted out.

"Hey! Over here!"

It turned its red eyes towards her, sniffed the air slightly, and swung its body round towards her. As it took a swing at her, she managed to duck out the way and graze its leg with the tip of her dagger. It yowled painfully as crimson blood trickled from the small wound. With a snarl it took another swing. Marianne scrambled out of the way of the oncoming blow, but in the process lost her dagger.

"Dammit!" she hissed.

But that wasn't the only problem. She had also managed to back herself into a corner, and unable to escape the third strike coming towards her. Without any other possibility, she closed her eyes.

* * *

When the blow never came, Marianne opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Sebastian stood in front of her, his body positioned just so in front of her like a shield, and in his hand rested the paw of the Demon Hound.

"Look at that," said the demon. "So well trained. You even know how to shake hands."

The girl sighed in relief and slumped against the stone.

"Sebastian, your timing… is amazing."

Sebastian nodded his head towards her then turned back to the Demon Hound and smirked.

"But I'm afraid… well trained or not… you'll have to go now."

With a swoop of his hand, he pushed the beast away and sent it flying.

* * *

Ciel, who had joined the group not long after Sebastian's timely entrance, spoke.

"Come. This is no time to be playing with a puppy."

The servants stared at the young lord.

"Master!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Certainly. I shall finish it off at once."

He assisted Marianne to her feet and allowed her enough time to retrieve her dagger before she moved out of the way of what she knew would become the battleground.

* * *

The Demon Hound rose from the ground, glared towards the group and sniffed the air. Some of its bravado faded when he caught the scent of something… delectable. Noticing this, Sebastian smirked devilishly.

"Smells irresistible doesn't it, dog?" he said. He produced a box from his tailcoat. "This is what you want, right? Innuko, the treat no dog can refuse."

There was silence for a moment before they comprehended what he said.

"Dog treats?!"

Marianne shrugged helplessly.

"Even Demon Hounds must want treats, I guess?"

The creature clearly agreed because it was drooling. Immediately it leapt for Sebastian.

"Look out, Sebastian!" MeyRin cried.

Sebastian did nothing, merely smiled.

"There is only one way to properly train a bad dog. You must teach the creature to obey your every command."

His eyes snapped open, irises burning fuchsia and pupils striking slits.

"Using rewards, and punishments!"

"Firstly, reward!"

Sebastian leapt up and landed on the Hound's muzzle. Marianne was a little shocked when he began to nibble its nose. Although the beast was enjoying it if the blissful eyes were anything to go by. When it landed on the ground, its pleasure was audible by the grunts and groans escaping its maw. The girl made her way over to Ciel as the others watched the display in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Bard asked.

"I guess this is… training?" MeyRin responded, although it sounded more like a question.

The demon then jumped off the Demon Hound and into the air.

"And now… punish!"

He kicked it in the jaw and sent it crashing to the floor.

This routine went on. Sebastian showed the Hound the Innuko dog treats.

"Reward."

He punched it in the teeth.

"Punish!"

The demon rubbed the furry white belly of the beast.

"Reward."

Sebastian slammed his feet into its gut.

"Punish!"

Then he decided to double it by grabbing onto its tail and spinning it until letting it go and sending it crashing into the ruin wall.

"Punish!"

* * *

Ciel sighed.

"Well, I suppose I did ask him to put on a good show."

Marianne arched her brow.

"I can't believe you're thinking about that right now. I'm more interested in how he doubled up that punishment. I think he's enjoying the punishments too much… He's an excellent shot though…"

* * *

Sebastian finished up his 'performance' with one final thing.

"And finally… a hug!"

He wrapped his arms around the Demon Hound and sent them high up into the air. When the demon tossed the beast down, it landed deep in the earth, creating an enormous dust cloud.

* * *

Once the dust cloud cleared, Sebastian was nowhere in sight. There was however a large hole in the ground, within the centre of what looked to be a dried up swimming pool.

"Sebastian!" Finny cried, running straight for the hole.

MeyRin and Bard went after him and joined him when he looked down into the abyss.

"Err… hello?" the cook called.

"I don't see him down there!" cried the maid.

Ciel and Marianne went over to the edge and looked down. The boy put his hands on his hips and yelled out to his butler.

"Quit dawdling down in that hole! Get back here right now!"

Marianne tapped him firmly on the shoulder and coughed meaningfully. He glared at her with a petulant pout but said nothing. They looked down into the pit again when they heard a voice call out from below.

"Yes Sir."

The ground began to rumble. Steam poured out of the hole. Everyone on the surface hurriedly backed away when the geyser came rushing out of the abyss.

"Ow! Ow! Hot!" Bard complained. "What is this, a hot spring?"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Tanaka chortled.

There was still no sign of the demon though.

"Where's Sebastian?" asked Finny.

A voice then spoke from through the steam.

"This village is intended to be a resort for the Queen. It needs a central attraction."

As it cleared, they could see Sebastian and his devilish smirk.

"A luxury. A way for visitors to relax and forget their cares. That's what we have here."

The demon stood on top of the gushing water, with the man from before in his arms.

"A natural hot spring."

The servant trio gasped.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Sebastian jumped down from the top of the geyser and landed on his feet in front of them. The man in his arms was still naked.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my Master, well what kind of butler would I be? The idea is simply unthinkable," the demon explained with a smirk.

* * *

The silver-haired man leaned up and licked Sebastian's cheek. MeyRin's nose immediately began to spew blood.

"Oh… I don't know how much more of this I can take!" she squealed.

Marianne quickly turned away and covered her eyes.

"Bloody Jesus!" she snapped. "Could someone at least get him a pair of trousers?!"

* * *

Just then, Angela appeared out of nowhere.

"Pluto!" she cried out.

Hearing her voice, the man, now known as Pluto, jumped out of Sebastian's arms and ran on all fours towards her. He hugged her and licked her face like the dog he seemed to turn into.

"Good boy, my good boy." Angela cooed.

* * *

As the sun set for the day and the geyser had filled the pool to the brim with water, the group found themselves gathered around Angela as she knelt on the ground with Pluto's sleeping head in her lap.

"I'm sorry for the confusion. This is Pluto. I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lover, and he was so adorable I absolutely had to take him in," she explained.

Marianne, who still had her hands covering her eyes, shook her head in astonishment.

 _She considers a Demon Hound who shapeshifts into a man adorable… In the month she had him, couldn't she at least have taught him the concept of clothes?_

"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited." Angela explained bashfully.

"A habit?! You call that a habit?!" Bard exclaimed.

Sebastian, who really wanted to take his mate inside and make sure she was well, decided to step in.

"So you sheltered and fed him for a month without telling anybody else."

Angela nodded her head.

"That's right. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Demon Hound to control the villagers, but in truth, he feared the Hound more than anyone else. I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out… I see now I was too indulgent. I never thought the sweet boy would hurt Barrymore."

Pluto nuzzled closer to her abdomen and grunted in his sleep. The maid then gave her plea.

"Please Sir! Please take him with you! I know it's an imposition, but would you bring him with you to live at the Phantomhive manor?"

The demon was shocked by her request, and Marianne was jolted from her attempt at modesty to stare at the woman in disbelief, (although she did raise a hand to block Pluto from her immediate sight).

"You want us to keep that monster?!" Bard snapped.

"He needs a firm hand," explained Angela. "I think if Sebastian were there to train him, he would become a good dog."

Sebastian was by no means pleased.

"No thank you. I'm a butler, not one hell of a dog trainer."

Marianne agreed wholeheartedly, despite remaining silent. Ciel, on the other hand, was of another mind.

"Why not?" he asked.

The demon glared at him.

"Master? Is this an order?"

"It is. I think I'll find it amusing… in several ways." Ciel smirked.

Marianne glowered at the young master and leant down to whisper in his ear.

"You just want to annoy Sebastian, don't you?"

He didn't deny it.

* * *

Sebastian sighed heavily, knowing full well he had no other choice if his master ordered it. At least he had Marianne on his side concerning the dog. He hadn't been particularly pleased when Pluto had sniffed at her earlier. If the demon hadn't been there to stop him, Pluto would have happily pinned her down and licked at her face in the most vulgar fashion. No one was permitted to touch his dear mate, especially such a disgusting mongrel.

* * *

The sound of rumbling footsteps approaching came from behind.

"The Curse of the great Demon Hound has lifted!" the villagers cried.

They knelt before the party with tears in their eyes.

"Thank goodness! We're finally free!"

"What's all this about?" Ciel asked, arching a brow.

Angela smiled prettily.

"My Lord, there is a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors against dogs are wholly atoned for, the land will reap tears of forgiveness."

Marianne snorted.

 _Forgiveness… There are times when forgiveness is necessary, but when it comes to those closest to you… You should never forgive them when they commit acts against you._

Sebastian sighed.

"Don't they realise that the hot spring has been there under the ground all along?"

"Likely not." Ciel answered. "At any rate, our work here is done."

"I seem to recall that you needed to eat your words earlier." Sebastian mocked. "Would you like to say it again now that it's true?"

The boy wasn't happy with this comeback.

"Why don't you do it?"

Sebastian was more than happy to fulfil his order, so with a flourish, he spoke.

"This case is now officially closed."

* * *

The following day, the Phantomhive party decided to put the hot spring to good use, despite the surrounding area being in the midst of construction. Ciel was reclined in the steaming water, his eye patch removed and his eyes closed.

"Excellent…" he sighed. "This is just perfect."

Sebastian knelt by his side on the edge of the water, a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Allow me, Sir. A traditional hot spring service."

He lowered the tray down onto the water and pushed it out like a boat to the young master.

"You see, this is how the Japanese enjoy hot springs."

Marianne joined him from behind, her tailcoat gone and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A towel was hung over her arm.

"Certainly a good way to enjoy tea without having to get out," she smiled.

Sebastian saw how heavily she was sweating, her bindings and wig were making her into a furnace. Hopefully she would take the opportunity to take a dip that night once everyone had returned to the house. Ciel took the cup of tea from the tray and slowly drank it.

"It is a nice addition."

* * *

Around the village, things had improved greatly, like the cloud of fear had been lifted from their hearts.

* * *

"That gloomy village has undergone quite the transformation. I imagine it will be enough to dispel the Queen's worries." Ciel added.

Sebastian glanced out over the expanse of the hot spring.

"Something tells me that my worries are only just beginning."

He watched as Pluto doggie-paddled through the water. Marianne only nodded her head sympathetically and touched her fingers to the back of his gloved hand.

* * *

Sneaking out in the darkness was not an activity Marianne found pleasurable, but when it was necessary, whether it was in the matter of survival in the night streets of London, or to get to a hot spring without her gender being exposed, she was always willing to go through with it. She had a couple of towels clutched in her arms as she walked, holding them close to her bound breasts; a candlestick was held in her hand. The construction area was deserted for the night, so when she crept inside the hot spring, Marianne placed the candlestick down on the side and slowly began to undress.

First went her tailcoat and her shoes and socks, then her shirt and trousers. Soon the girl stood in nothing but her bindings, her knickers, and her wig. Looking around as thoroughly as she could, Marianne removed her wig and shook her sweaty brown hair out until it hung once more around her shoulders. She twisted it up into a loose bun and got to work removing the rest of her undergarments. Once she was finally stripped down to her bare skin, she stepped into the water and allowed herself to sink down until her breasts were just covered by the heated liquid.

Marianne let her fingers dance over the surface of the water. Her thoughts drifted to everything that had happened over the course of their visit. She was glad it was over and she could just forget about it all… Well, nearly all of it. Despite her modesty, she had enjoyed sharing a room with Sebastian, although why he never slept did concern her.

* * *

" _Don't you ever sleep?" Marianne asked as she rolled over in her bed._

 _In the darkness of their room, she heard Sebastian chuckle from his own bed._

" _I sleep only as a luxury. I have no need for it like you humans," he told her. "You should sleep though, Marianne. You're exhausted, and I would hate for you to be tired in the morning."_

 _She giggled under her breath and closed her eyes. Her words came out as a whisper as she spoke._

" _Goodnight Sebastian."_

* * *

"I see you are enjoying yourself. I am glad you took my advice and decided to enjoy yourself."

Marianne jerked out of her reverie when she heard Sebastian's voice from behind her. She whipped her head around, her arms immediately crossed over her abundant bust, and saw the demon smirking at her and his eyes glowing fuchsia. Futilely, she splashed at him.

"Perverted demon!"

He chuckled and knelt down by her shoulder.

"Must you continue saying such things? We have known each other long enough for you to be comfortable exposing yourself to me. I have on more than one occasion assisted you with your clothing, and tended to your injuries, so I am very familiar with your body," he explained. "So there is no need to hide yourself from me."

Marianne looked at him over her shoulder, leant back slowly and realised her head was resting against his calf. Her pretty blue eyes sparkled and her lip caught itself between her teeth… They were so close… There was something in the air that made this moment far more intimate than usual, and it wasn't the fact she had no clothes on…

Sebastian found himself unable to resist her. Her reddened lips were begging to be touched, her eyes pleaded for him to steal a kiss from her rosebud mouth. His gloved hand reached down towards her chin and tilted her head up. Marianne's cheeks turned as pink as his eyes, and her eyes fluttered closer as his long black fringe tickled her flushed face…

She could barely think.

 _Oh my… Is he… going to kiss me…?_

Marianne found she wanted him to. She wouldn't stop him if he did…

So close… He was so close… Sebastian felt her blood rising and her unsung passion about to meet his. Why had he waited so long for this…?

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

They came out of their moment violently by the screaming that assaulted their ears. The couple looked over to the source and found themselves looking back at Bard, MeyRin, Finny and Tanaka, (although the old man wasn't screaming). It wasn't long before Marianne realised they had a view of her breasts. She screamed helplessly and shuddered, her thoughts flying to more painful memories…

" _No! Let me go! I refuse to allow this!"_

 _Her screams went unheeded by the people holding her down and her legs apart…_

Sebastian, seeing her thoughts, immediately whipped off his tailcoat and bundled it around her to cover her modesty.

"MeyRin, pick up her belongings, and all of you, return to the manor. You are to go to your beds and not mention a word of this to anyone. This matter shall be discussed with the Master once we return to the Phantomhive Manor. Should I find that any of you has disobeyed my orders, you will find yourselves in very, **very,** deep trouble, and I shall retain hold of my wrath. Are we clear?" he ordered, allowing his demonic aura to bleed into his words while he sent soothing feelings through his mate's trembling body.

All the servants saluted fearfully.

"Yes, Sir."

All of them were silent on the trip back to the house. They entered through the back door so they wouldn't be seen by Angela. Marianne whimpered at the very thought of being spotted by her…

* * *

Come morning and the Phantomhive party were ready to return home. All the luggage was packed into the two carriages. Sebastian had assisted Marianne in recovering from her ordeal, and she had gained back most of her spirit, but she still felt generally awkward talking with the others. In fact, she barely left Sebastian's side, not that he minded of course. From where she stood beside him, she watched as Angela placed a collar around Pluto's neck, who was still in his human form.

"Nice and snug. Don't ever forget me, dear Pluto." Angela smiled.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"And put some bloody clothes on! Alright?" Bard bellowed. "Don't let it all hang out there! Come on!"

And yes, Pluto was still naked. Poor MeyRin was suffered another one of her nosebleeds at the sight. Finny was standoffish at Angela's side.

"Well, goodbye. It was fun, Angela," he said.

The maid smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again someday. My sweet boy."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Sebastian, who rather wanted to take everyone away from the horrid place.

"If you're finished," he said. "Shall we go?"

"Certainly." Angela smiled. "Maybe someday I'll visit Pluto at the estate."

The demon arched his brow.

"I don't know if that will be a good idea."

"What?"

"You were able to tame a Demon Hound. That's a task not many people could do. You seem to have a talent for wrapping lesser beings around your finger."

Sebastian's hand went down to rest again the mark on Marianne's back. He and Angela stared at one another, as though trying to determine what the other was thinking. Marianne was also glaring at the maid.

Ciel broke their staring match as he spoke.

"Sebastian, Edward, let's go."

Sebastian bowed slightly in farewell and Marianne bobbed her head. They then got into the carriage and drove away.

* * *

Angela waved at them, her eyes cold and calculating as they watched the travellers depart. Finny waved at her enthusiastically.

"Goodbye! I hope to see you again!"

The amethyst orbs rested on the figure of Marianne as she sat at Ciel's side and watched Sebastian in front of her.

"One day, you shall."

* * *

And now our dear Marianne has been exposed, quite literally it would seem. You can hear her tell the story to the other servants in the next chapter. Sorry for teasing all of you with her and Sebastian's almost kiss. I promise that will come later. I won't say when though.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Butler, Surprising. Bride, Celebration

When the first day of November encroached on the inhabitants of the Phantomhive Manor, there were many things that needed to be done. Sebastian surveyed the manor with a discerning eye, silhouetted against the rising sun of the new day. Everyone inside the house was sleeping and weren't scheduled to wake up for at least another hour. The Young Master had requested Marianne be allowed to sleep in. Of course, the demon understood why. Being the kind and considerate Master that he was, Ciel was obligated to allow his servants a day off to celebrate the day of their birth, as was the case with Marianne that day.

Sebastian smiled. His beloved mate was nineteen today, so he would awaken her at a later hour than usual. Many things had been planned, and the servants had used what time off they had that month to get presents for the girl. His would unquestionably be given in private. And he was looking forward to seeing the smile on her face.

Still, there was much to be done, and it was time to wake up the other servants. The demon only hoped they didn't cause too much havoc on this special day. His wrath upon their imbecilic souls would know no rival…

* * *

When Sebastian entered the servants' quarters, he clapped his hands. The sound boomed like thunder around the room, and followed by the screams of Bard and Finny as they bolted from their beds.

"Whazzat…! Are we bein' attacked?" Bard yelled, pulling his portable flamethrower out from under his pillow and aiming it around the room.

Finny shook his head sleepily and fell out of his bed with a thud.

"Is it mornin' already…?" he asked.

The demon, who had moved to pick up the awoken Tanaka by his nightshirt collar, glanced at the two men, clearly still half-asleep.

"You are aware what day it is, are you not?" said Sebastian. "Be sure to wake up MeyRin before joining me down in the kitchen. There is much to be done."

He left before they could say anything back at him, not that they ever would…

* * *

Washed and dressed, Bard, Finny, MeyRin and Tanaka entered the kitchen with slight apprehension. Sebastian was looking at them all with a serious expression on his face.

"As you may already be aware, it is Marianne's birthday today and the Master has allowed a small party to be arranged in celebration. I have awoken you earlier than usual in order for you to have time to complete your chores before the party. I suggest you get them done as efficiently as possible, for I will be taking Marianne away from the manor so that you can set up the decorations prepared. For the day, I must entrust the Young Master to your care. I have left instructions for you to follow, and I expect them to be followed to the letter, are I clear?"

The servant trio saluted the butler.

"Sir, yes Sir!"

* * *

Marianne blinked her eyes, drifting out of her slumber, and ran a hand through the bangs hanging messily against her forehead. She groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Nineteen; she was nineteen. She couldn't believe it. Marianne realised that she could even walk around as a girl, and not have to hide any longer. Her mind drifted back to when everyone returned from their fateful trip to Houndsworth…

* * *

 _When they had returned to the Phantomhive Manor, everyone made their way to Ciel's study. Ciel seated himself in his chair behind his desk, Sebastian stood behind him in the shadows, and Marianne stood to Ciel's right and removed her wig, letting her brown hair flow freely around her head and shoulders. The servant trio and Tanaka stood in a line on the other side of the desk._

" _Now, shall we begin?" Ciel said as he steeped his fingers together on the desk. His blue eye cold and calculated as he continued. "You all came to me late last night, barely able to contain yourselves on the fact that Edward is in fact a young lady. While your shock is understandable, this fact is to remain among the Phantomhive household, is that clear?"_

" _Yes Sir!" the servants cried in unison._

" _Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka chuckled._

 _The boy then turned to Marianne._

" _You are to answer their questions, and say when there are things that delve too deeply, do you understand?"_

 _She nodded her head._

" _Yes, Master."_

 _The servants turned to the girl._

" _What the Hell is your real name?" Bard asked, deciding to take the lead. "If you're not Edward, who are you?"_

 _Marianne's hands fiddled with her wig._

" _My name is Marianne Blackmore. Edward was my father and Montague was my mother's maiden name. They are both deceased."_

" _Don't you have any other family? Couldn't they take care of you?" MeyRin inquired._

 _Shaking her head, Marianne's face darkened at the thought of her betrayer of an aunt._

" _All deceased now, except my father's sister and her daughter. My paternal grandparents have died in the last year, and I would have gone to them. If anyone found me now, I would go to my aunt. I would rather keep as much distance between us as humanly possible. She is a money-grubbing trollop who would sell me out to the highest bidder if it improved her standing in society. I would have gone into her care because I was underage at the time of my parents' deaths. She would happily have spit on their graves if she knew where they were buried. I refused to allow myself to be subjected to her bitterness and cold-hearted spite."_

 _Finny, growing uncomfortable with the coldness displayed by the young woman, spoke up._

" _Why did you not tell us sooner, Marianne?"_

 _Marianne pondered his question for a moment, then had the decency to look embarrassed._

" _Well… I guess I just got used to dressing up as a boy. Sebastian and the Young Master were the only ones who knew, and I suppose I felt it was safer that you didn't know… My parents were killed for trying to protect me, and I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate."_

 _There wasn't much to be said that could top that reasoning._

 _Sebastian, who had been silently observing the proceedings, finally entered the conversation._

" _What are your orders, Young Master?"_

 _Ciel glanced at the demon out of the corner of his eye._

" _We carry on as before. Nothing has changed, so there is no need to make altercations. Besides, explaining the departure of Edward and the entrance of Marianne, who looks very similar to him, will just cause unnecessary problems."_

 _Sebastian bowed._

" _As you wish, Master."_

* * *

Marianne jolted out of her memories just as the door opened and Sebastian stepped inside. He smiled at the dishevelled sight of her, nightshirt slightly askew and the soft curve of her shoulders exposed to his feasting eyes.

"Ah, Marianne, I am glad to see you have awakened," he said.

The girl blushed under his gaze and pulled the shirt back into place. She was surprised when he placed a cup of tea on her bedside table and offered her a plate of fluffy eggs and crispy bacon.

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked. "This is a surprise."

"It is the day of your birth, is it not? So you may enjoy the luxury of a day off."

"I don't think any of the others get this sort of treatment."

"That's because they are not you."

She couldn't say anything in response, only turn even redder than before.

Sebastian smirked and allowed her to eat her breakfast in peace while he prepared her clothing for the day: a dark blue day dress with black lace trim, black button boots and a small dark blue hat trimmed with a black ribbon and a black net face veil. Marianne finished her food and sat down in front of her mirror, undoing her hair and beginning to brush it. The demon appeared behind her.

"Allow me."

She met his eyes in the mirror, and slowly handed him the brush. When he took it to her hair, it flowed far more easily than when she did it; any difficult knots and he would use his fingers to loosen them. Marianne watched with wide eyes as he twisted her hair into a neat plait and pulled it up into an elegant bun.

"There. Lovely."

While she would admit she liked what he had done, she was curious about what he was up to.

"Now, I've left your clothes on the chair. I shall assist when you call me." Sebastian said as he walked away to deal with the breakfast stuff.

Marianne wandered over to the chair and found the dress. While it didn't have the large hoops for under the skirt, it still had the corset and chemise and petticoats. Suspicious as she was, she trusted Sebastian had a plan, or else he wouldn't have her parade around as a woman. Quickly ducking into the bathroom, she slipped out of her nightshirt and pulled the white chemise over her head, doing her best not to mess up her hair. Next came the petticoat, a soft white thing with a lace-like hem; when it was on, it swirled around her legs like dancing snowflakes.

Once that was done, Marianne picked up the corset and wrapped it around her slender frame. Eyeing the laces at the back, she sighed, gathered up the dress and made her way back into the bedroom. Sebastian was waiting for her with a smirk on his face.

"Shall I lace you up, my dear?" he asked, giving her a shit-eating smile.

Without a word she turned her back to him and offered up the laces. The demon took hold of the dark strings and began to pull.

As she stood in front of the mirror, feeling her chest becoming constricted and watching her breasts get pushed up against the corset boning. She wrung her fingers together, focused on her breathing and closed her eyes.

"Finished." Sebastian whispered into her ear.

Marianne opened her eyes.

"Thank you."

He had done the laces just tight enough to ensure a womanly figure, but still leaving her to breathe, bend and move like normal. She picked up the dress, unbuttoned the back, stepped into the opening, and pulled the heavy load up until her arms slipped through the long sleeves. The demon came up behind her once again and fastened all the buttons that ran along the length of her spine. Even through the layers of clothing, the girl could feel the heat of his skin, the brush of his knuckles against the bump… bump… bump… of bone.

"There," he said once he finished. "You look lovely. Now, put on your boots and hat, and meet me in the entrance foyer."

Sebastian took her hand in his, and pressed his lips against her knuckle before he left the room.

Marianne smiled to herself as she buttoned her boots, a pleasant pink blush dusted her cheeks. She sat in front of her mirror, gently pinned the hat into place and lowered the net veil over her eyes. Out of one of the drawers, she pulled out some cosmetics; a little face powder to smooth the skin and some natural lipstick to highlight the colour. Part of her wondered why she putting so much effort into her appearance, but a deep part of her heart relished the time she had to be a woman again.

* * *

With her skirts hiked up to her ankles, she ran from her room and went directly to the entrance foyer. Sebastian was waiting at the foot of the stairs dressed in his black coat and gloves with a dark blue coat draped over his arm. Marianne spotted the servants and Ciel standing at the door. The demon smiled as she descended.

"Your coat, My Lady."

She allowed him to slide the coat onto her body; it was a perfect fit.

"Do I want to know how you always seem to know my size?" she asked.

Sebastian smirked.

"A butler who cannot deduce a young lady's clothing measurements isn't worth his salt."

Marianne blinked.

"But surely you can't call me a lady…"

"You are, My Lady."

He looped her arm through his and led her over to everyone.

"Kya! Marianne, you look so pretty!" MeyRin squealed.

Finny nodded his head with a smile and sparkling eyes. Bard blew smoke from his cigarette with a smirk.

"You clean up pretty good," he agreed.

Ciel tipped his head to the couple.

"Enjoy your day out. I do expect you back here at six, so do not be late, and do not delay."

Sebastian bowed.

"Very well, Young Master."

Marianne, uncaring of the eyes upon the pseudo-family unit, reached her free hand over and stroked it through the boy's slate grey hair.

"Thank you."

* * *

She and Sebastian left not long after that. Marianne was surprised when Sebastian assisted her into a carriage and took a seat beside her. He tapped the roof of the small compartment. The driver snapped the reins of the horses, and they were off.

The girl stared quietly out of the window, her hand held in Sebastian's. She watched the scenery pass by with a smile on her face. She was unaware of Sebastian's gaze watching her every movement.

* * *

The demon gazed at her with a quietly content expression on his face. While he hadn't been pleased when they were interrupted in Houndsworth, but maybe they had been caught in the moment, and he would much rather have his intentions known before stealing a kiss from her sweet bud lips. Part of him did wonder if her inhibitions had been lowered that night because of the heat from the hot spring. While the thought had some pleasure, having her in complete control of her senses was better, she would be far more responsive then.

Even though it was his plan to entice her with a day out as her true self for her birthday, he wanted to slowly get her interested in outings just the two of them. She was a lady, and society had rules to which gentlemen were meant to engage them. He needed to adhere to them for the time being, at least until their bond was more firmly established, then he could show her how a demon courted his mate.

Thinking of her and her beautiful body, pale and slender with hair as soft as a kitten… Dark blue eyes fluttering closed when his lips drew closer to hers… Her warmth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried so innocently into his chest… Her long nails scratching into his back and drawing blood when he pinned her down in their nest…

* * *

"Sebastian?" Marianne called.

She had looked away from the window and caught him staring at her with the most unusual expression on his face. Concern filled her when she saw his eyes glowing demonically in the shadow of the carriage. He blinked and Marianne watched his eyes return to their red colouring.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Sebastian merely smiled like the devil.

"Simply admiring the view," he replied.

She smiled back at him.

"You must really be enjoying it then, if your eyes show your… true nature."

The demon felt his canine teeth scrape against the inside of his lip. A smirk curled across his face.

"I must say, the view before me is most… **pleasurable**."

* * *

The driver took them up to the busy streets of London, in the very centre of the bustling shops and bellowing merchants. Sebastian stepped out of the carriage and paid the driver, telling him to come and pick them up later in the day. He moved back round to the door and assisted Marianne out of the small compartment, her dainty hand consumed by his black gloved one. The girl tugged lightly on her veil, hoping the net covered her sufficiently, and allowed herself to be escorted like a lady by the handsome butler. As they walked, she watched the people hustle and bustle around one another with their towers of parcels and packages; the chill in the air was slowly beginning to set in, a clear sign that autumn wasn't going to last much longer, and snow was on the way soon.

"Why London? What made you choose London?" she asked.

Sebastian pondered this for a moment.

"When you cast your former self to the flames, you chose to come to London to start a new life, which ultimately led you into the service of the Young Master, and to working with a demon," he explained. "I found the symbolism ironic. And it is rare that you actually come to the city other than when we come with the Master. I wanted to give you the opportunity to enjoy yourself here without having to worry about your work or the Young Master's cases."

Marianne smiled.

"Part of me wonders why you're so good to me…"

The demon smirked.

"Let us just say that there are very few humans I hold in higher regard than the rest of the depraved souls. You are one of them."

"Must be a very short list."

"Which consists of you and the Young Master. He is one of the more amusing contracts I have ever had. You are more of a mystery that I am unable to resist attempting to solve."

"… I suppose there's no higher compliment than that, earning the good favour of a demon."

"But of course."

* * *

They stopped at a small flower stall, bursting with a rainbow of flowers. Sebastian passed a farthing over to the stall keeper, an old woman with weathered skin and sunken eyes, and left her to hand a bouquet of white roses tied together with a black ribbon over to Marianne. The girl looked at him in confusion.

"This may be your only day off this month, so it seemed fitting that you visit your parents' graves, if there is the chance of no other day coming free." Sebastian reasoned.

Marianne smiled up at him, and clutched the bouquet to her breast.

"Thank you."

They walked away arm in arm, slowly disappearing into the masses of patrons and passers-by.

* * *

The graveyard was cold and quiet. A chilling wind swept through the stones and whistled against the expanding cracks and crevices. It danced through the white roses petals and sent them into the air like glistening snowflakes. Marianne and Sebastian stepped through the gravestones, their shoes crunching against the dirt and fallen leaves. When they reached her parents' graves, obscured as they were under the tree, the girl knelt down and brushed the leaves and debris from the pristine stone. She pressed her hands together as she rose to her feet, pressed her lips together and smiled.

"It's been nearly two years since you were laid to rest. I have turned nineteen today, and I am still free of Aunt Henrietta and her treacherous parish. Not much has changed since I was here last. When I came here last, I was only a few days from leaving with everyone from the Phantomhive household to go to Houndsworth to assist in dealing with some problems down there. It took a while longer than expected, because we ended up not only with a human killer, but a Demon Hound as well. Ciel ordered that Sebastian train it at the Phantomhive Manor, I'm not particularly fond of the dog to be honest; Pluto, that's the dog's name, has the bad habit of turning into a human when he gets overexcited, which usually leaves me having to cover my eyes because he hasn't learned the concept of clothing… or he deliberately ignores it and enjoys my trying to avoid his… nudity." Marianne explained. "Although his addition to the household isn't the only thing that's changed. I have been exposed as a girl to the rest of the servants. I would have laughed at how they found out, but I was too mortified to do anything other than try to cover myself the best I could while soaking wet. I was in a hot spring at the time so there was very little I could cover up with…"

Sebastian remained silent as Marianne told her parents the entirety of what had occurred since her last visit. She did have a wonderful gift of telling stories; her love of books was well known throughout the manor. During the first year of their time together, he would often find Marianne curled up in one of the armchairs in the library with a book in her lap; on occasion she had fallen asleep while reading. Sebastian would have had to awaken her from her slumber and send her off to bed. He stopped finding her there when the others started to join the staff, but he always noticed a book missing from the many shelves, so he knew she was reading in her room.

Now that he thought about it, it was when he found her curled up in an armchair for the first time that he found himself comparing her to a sleeping kitten, and relished in teasing her. Although it also led to the discovery of their shared love of cats…

* * *

They stayed until the sun began to set. Sebastian checked his pocket watch and contemplated going to the girl and bringing her back to the mansion; they were going to be late if they didn't leave soon. Marianne turned back to him, graced with a smile through the net of her veil.

"Thank you for today, Sebastian. I'm grateful for this time with them," she said.

The demon nodded his head and extended his arm to her. She looped her arm through his and they began the trek back to the carriage.

"The day isn't over just yet, my Lady."

* * *

When they arrived back at the manor and entered the foyer where they were greeted by an explosion of party poppers and streamers.

"Happy Birthday Marianne!"

Through the ribbons and confetti, Marianne saw Bard, MeyRin and Finny gathered around a table with a well-made cake sat on top of it (clearly Sebastian's work); nineteen candles flickered in the light. Tanaka was lost in the small pile of presents on the floor, and Ciel stood at the foot of the stairs, cane in hand and looking bemused by the proceedings.

"You planned to get me out of the house so you could set up a party for me…?" the girl whispered.

The maid rushed forward.

"Come and open your presents, Marianne!"

One by one, Marianne opened the presents placed in her hands. From MeyRin, she received a pair of black lace gloves. From Bard, some hard leather gauntlets. From Finny, some different coloured hair ribbons and grips. And from Tanaka, a collection of works by Jane Austen. Ciel, having observed the gift giving and the blowing out of the candles, stepped up and handed her his own present. Marianne took it with a smile and found its contents surprising.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

The boy smirked.

"I had Sebastian deliver the measurements and get it custom-made. It would be better than having to always pull your dagger out of your pocket."

In her hands was a black leather thigh holster, the perfect size for her dagger. Although she wondered how Sebastian could have gotten her measurements, but something told her he knew her exact size just by looking at her.

The smile that graced her face could only be considered as beautiful.

"Thank you all so much. I will never forget this day."

* * *

The party continued until late. Everyone had left for their beds and Ciel had been taken care of by Sebastian. The demon was walking with Marianne to her room, her gift tucked into the pocket of his tailcoat. Marianne opened the door to her room, let him step inside, and allowed him to assist in removing the garments she couldn't take off without help. When she walked away into the bathroom to change into her nightshirt he pulled the small box out of his pocket and awaited her return.

Marianne, dressed in her white nightshirt and her hair plaited, walked into the room and saw Sebastian holding a small black box in his hand.

"What have you got there, Sebastian?" she asked.

Sebastian smiled.

"I wanted to give you my gift in private."

She blushed prettily as she accepted the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to."

She opened the box and gasped. Staring back at her was a black ribbon choker beset with a glowing red jewel that once on would sit on her jutting collar bones.

"It's beautiful… I've never seen a jewel like this before."

Sebastian nodded his head and assisted her in putting it on.

"It is a very rare stone. I thought you would appreciate its beauty."

He didn't mention that the stone was originally from Hell, and a way to ward off other demons from trying to pursue her.

Sebastian was surprised by the warmth that brushed against the skin of his cheek. He glanced down and saw Marianne. Her lips were pressed lightly against his cheek, her eyes closed and a becoming blush on her cheeks. Marianne drew away and touched the jewel against her throat.

"Thank you for the most amazing day."

He kissed the back of her hand and bid her goodnight.

* * *

There were many things to prepare for the coming morning…

* * *

Oh dear, and I promised I wouldn't tease you with almost kisses. Although that's not strictly true, since Marianne kissed him on the cheek. She is a lady, so wouldn't do something so… unladylike. In this era, it is the man who is meant to make the first move, so to speak. But it seems that Sebastian is drawing her closer and closer to complete seduction. Not that she needs it.

Don't worry, next chapter will be onto the next episode.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Butler, Phantom Image. Bride, Dressing Up

 _Marianne was tucked neatly in her hiding place, camera held firmly in her grasp. The large object was positioned with her eye gazing through the view finder, staring at an upside-down view of Sebastian as he went about his duties in the next room. She huffed in irritation; part of her wondered why she had agreed to do this, the feeling of the similarity to a peeping tom was not lost on her. Of course, the demon wouldn't stay still…_

" _There has got to be an easier way to do this," she sighed._

* * *

In Ciel's study, Marianne and the other servants were gathered; Ciel sat in his seat behind his large desk. She stood with her hair pinned up in a bun, her bindings loose around her breasts, and her choker around her neck, safely hidden under the collar of her shirt. As she didn't need to hide her gender anymore unless there were visitors, she could walk around without getting overheated by her wig. The others looked frankly terrified, Marianne suspected their anxiety was caused by their various mishaps in the last few weeks following her birthday; they had seemed to go to another level of destruction as of late…

"So, Young Master…" MeyRin finally spoke up. "You wanted to speak with us about something?"

Ciel opened his sapphire eye and looked at them, his demeanour cold and authoritative.

"Yes… I have a little job I need the four of you to take care of."

Bard, MeyRin and Finny were immediately much happier with that little titbit of news, hugging each other in relief.

"See? We didn't have to worry!" Finny smiled.

"When he called us, I was expecting to be fired, yes I was!" MeyRin cheered.

Ciel reached down behind his desk and placed a camera down on the wood.

"This is a camera from the famous Talbot collection. It has a story behind it. It had been missing from the collection altogether for some time. When it suddenly came up for auction, I bid for it immediately." He explained.

The servants were confused.

"Who's Talbot?" Finny asked.

Tanaka, who had been in the room with them, grew to his full size and begun to explain.

"Full name, William Henry Fox Talbot. Let's see, he was a renowned English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were some strange rumours about the last camera he used, the one our Young Master has acquired. Legend has it that if you this camera to photograph someone, whomever or whatever that person cares about most in the world will appear in the photograph as well."

MeyRin seemed overjoyed by this piece of information.

"Oh my! That sounds too incredible to be true!" she gasped.

As the old man shrunk down to chibi form once again, Bard asked his questions.

"Can such a camera really exist? Or is it just a rumour?"

Ciel ducked under the camera cloth.

"Perhaps we should take a picture and find out?"

As Finny was in the camera's line of sight, he would be the test subject.

"Don't move!" Ciel ordered. "The exposure takes ten seconds."

He removed the lens cap and took the photo. Finny remained as still as possible.

While this was going on, MeyRin was curious.

"What exactly is exposure?"

"Basically it means the camera is copying down an image of Finny." Bard told her.

"Stay still, or the image will blur and we won't get a good picture." Ciel ordered Finny, who was beginning to struggle. "Eight… nine… ten!"

He covered the camera lens and removed the camera cloth from over his head.

"All done."

Finny slouched forward, taking long breaths. Ciel arched a brow.

"You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time."

* * *

They moved into a room specially prepared for producing photos. Ciel dunked the photo in the liquid with a pair of tweezers and then held it up to see the image.

"Wow!" Finny gasped. "Look at that!"

Marianne stared at the picture and saw Finny as he had been in the study, but that wasn't the only thing that was there…

"It's my bird!" the gardener smiled.

"Since when do you have a pet bird?" Bard asked.

"It's so cute!" cooed MeyRin.

Finny drifted into his memories of the feathered creature.

"I used to feed it every day. Eventually it started eating out of my hand. I was so happy, I started to give it a gentle pat when…"

SMASH!

He destroyed an ornament in the master's study, a bear with a fish in its mouth.

"And my little friend never moved again."

Bard and MeyRin were slightly terrified. Marianne and Ciel were nonchalant.

"Are you saying that he…" MeyRin tried to put it into words, but couldn't.

Tanaka reverted to his fully-grown form once again.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The camera has one other unique attribute. The new soul that it will show is not of this world. To put it plainly, the dead appear," he explained.

As he went back to chibi form, Bard shouted out.

"The dead?!"

"You mean ghosts?!" cried MeyRin.

Ciel only smirked.

"You can see why I was so interested in this camera, not only does it know who you care for the most, but it reaches into the other world to find the photograph."

Marianne shook her head as she watched the others cry out in terror, although MeyRin sounded much more excited if her reaction from ghost stories at Houndsworth were anything to go by.

"This is the nineteenth century!" protested Bard. "Surely no one believes a story like that now!"

"It sounds amazing!" MeyRin squealed. "What an incredible camera, Master!"

Marianne could only go over to Finny as he mourned the loss of his beloved bird.

"I miss my poor little birdy!"

"I know you do, Finny. I know you do."

It was then that Ciel began to explain their mission.

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera. But do it discretely, I don't want him to know what you are up to."

This left the servants greatly confused.

"You want us to take a candid photo?" Bard asked.

"That's right."

Immediately, MeyRin's face erupted bright red.

"Really? The photo will show who Sebastian cares for most?" she cried.

Finny, having regained his composure, agreed.

"That's something I'd like to see."

"Too bloody right, Finny!" shouted Bard, taking the role of leader for their operation, as it clearly needed to be carried out with military precision. "He's always bossing us around and mocking my artistic cooking methods!"

Marianne rolled her eyes and sweatdropped.

 _You clearly don't realise how much your artistic methods destroy the kitchen, and I'm usually the one who has to clean it up because Sebastian has to go out and get the replacements._ She thought to herself.

"He's as human as we are!"

Ciel and Marianne's eyes met when Bard said those words. The irony of that statement almost had them in fits of laughter, but they managed to hold it in.

"He's got to have a weakness or two!"

 _That is actually a good question…_ Marianne silently pondered.

"And now's our chance to see them!"

Ciel finally spoke up.

"So, you'll handle it then."

"Yes Sir, Young Master!" the servant trio shouted in unison.

They clapped each other on the back at their impression of Sebastian.

Meanwhile, Ciel stared down at the camera.

 _There's no telling what will appear if we take a picture of_ _ **him**_ _with this camera._

A smirk said across his face.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

Just then, Marianne raised her hand.

"Young Master, you know I will have to depart later today for London to pick up those packages you ordered. How can I participate in this job at the same time?"

The boy looked at her for a moment and realised what she said was true. He had forgotten about those packages, and Sebastian couldn't get them since he would be dealing with a visitor, so it was left to Marianne.

"Sebastian usually deals with them, so there is a chance that they won't accept you collecting them if you go as the apprentice butler," he said. An idea then came to his head. "Although… they may allow you to if you went there as my governess."

The girl was startled at the suggestion.

"You want me to introduce myself as your governess? Won't that cause problems?"

"Not particularly. You are an educated young woman from an acceptable family. You certainly teach me things better than my usual tutors. And you going in the place of my head butler, who you have a good working relationship with, so your knowledge of the work is sound. So long as you don't make yourself stand out, I see no obstacles." Ciel told her. "You may assist the others with this job while you wait for the carriage to take you to London. It shouldn't be long."

Marianne smiled and gave a slight bow.

"As you wish, Young Master."

* * *

At precisely nine thirty that morning, Ciel was sat in his study in front of a perfect scale model of the entire manor. In one of the rooms where he knew Sebastian would be tending his duties, he placed four toy soldiers around a small black ram.

"Let's see…" he spoke aloud. "At this time of day, he's in the library."

* * *

Hidden from sight behind one of the bookshelves, the servants and Marianne watched the demon through the gaps they had created in the books.

"He needs to stay still." Bard mumbled.

"For a full ten seconds, yes." MeyRin agreed.

"I hope this works," said Finny.

Marianne, who caught a glimpse of Sebastian's smirk, shook her head as their target pulled on the edges of his gloves.

 _He already knows we're here. And now, we're going to be punished for being idiots… Why did I agree to do this again?_

Sebastian moved so fast the would-be photographers were unable to capture his image. The demon, in what could easily be ten seconds, managed to sweep the floor, dust all the surfaces, wash the windows; the list of jobs was endless.

"We can't even see him!" cried MeyRin.

"Damn!" Bard cursed. "We'll never get that photo!"

Sebastian finally came to a halt when he placed a white bouquet in a vase, and stopped to ponder its presentation.

"He's stopped…" Marianne whispered.

"Now's our chance! Let's go!" Bard ordered.

They levelled the camera just as Sebastian drew the white handkerchief from his breast pocket, flick his wrist and seemingly transform it into a brilliant red rose. He walked out of the room not long after, leaving the sparkling room as a symbol of his hard work.

The others were blissfully awestruck. Marianne shook her head and checked the clock; her carriage would be here soon.

"He's so wonderful to watch…" MeyRin gasped.

"I forgot to take the picture…" sighed Bard.

The girl patted him on the shoulder.

"And my carriage is going to be here soon, so I need to go." She smiled. "I wish you the best of luck!"

* * *

Back in her room, Marianne quickly changed from her butler's attire to one of the dresses that had begun to appear in her wardrobe since her birthday; a dove grey number with white lace trim. She slipped on some black buttoned boots, a dark grey coat, and matching bonnet with a large rim to hide her face. Happy with her appearance, she walked out the room and begun to make her way downstairs, pulling on her black lace gloves as she did so. As she glanced out the window, she noticed the carriage beginning to pull itself up the drive. She had better hurry.

* * *

Ciel moved the pieces once again, removing one of the toy soldiers.

"Next he will straighten up every room."

* * *

Sebastian was spreading a red tablecloth over a coffee table in the parlour. Finny came bursting through the double doors pushing a billiards table at full speed.

"Look out!" the gardener screamed.

The demon however, looked slightly bored. He raised the cloth up and let Finny storm past, letting him ram through the wall and out into the gardens. In his wake, there was a large hole left where he had gone through. Sebastian merely continued with his duties. Bard and MeyRin watched from the door and sweatdropped at their second failed attempt.

A single soldier lay outside the model manor. Ciel picked it up and moved the pieces yet again.

"And after that, he will work on records in the office."

Sebastian sat at his desk, working his way through the papers that had piled up. He heard the bell go for Ciel's study and made his way there. Knocking on the door and being bid entry, he stepped into the room.

"Yes, did you need something, Master?" he asked.

Ciel was sat in his chair.

"It came undone."

The neck tie around his throat had come loose. Sebastian arched a brow but did as he was told. He came around to the boy's side and retied the ribbon.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the window, MeyRin peeked through the glass with Bard beside her, the camera in hand.

"Ooh! He's beautiful in profile too!" she cooed.

Bard grunted.

"Now, stay there."

Finny, who was holding the ladder that kept them propped up, and counted the seconds for the needed shot. Sebastian surprised them as he turned his head to the window, forcing the pair to duck out of sight. The demon smirked as he opened the windows out.

"Let's air this room out a bit, shall we?"

* * *

Later that day, the servant trio sat on the floor of one of the many corridors. Already they were exhausted.

"This is turning out to be a lot harder than I thought it would." Bard moaned. "Getting one measly photograph shouldn't be so tough."

The doors suddenly opened and Sebastian stepped in. He stared down at them with his red gaze.

"There you are. I have a task for you."

"What is it, Sebastian?" asked MeyRin.

He glanced to the window.

"Over there."

They all looked to see the enormous form of Pluto staring back at them.

"The mangy pooch? What do you want us to do?" Bard asked.

"We'll be receiving a guest this afternoon. That thing is offensive. You are to transfer it out of sight before our guest arrives." Sebastian instructed.

Looking at the size of the Demon Hound, it wasn't going to be easy.

"He's kind of a big fella, where are we going to put him?" asked the cook.

As he walked away, Sebastian answered him with a sneer.

"I'll let you figure that out."

Bard wasn't pleased.

"Oi! We've got our own jobs to do, you know!"

Sebastian gave him a shit eating smile.

"You do have until this afternoon. I'm sure you can take care of it between your other tasks."

He walked away and closed the door behind him.

"Maybe now I can do my own job without interruptions."

* * *

Later on outside, Finny was struggling the large creature on a long leash.

"Plu-Plu! Come here!" he shouted.

Pluto pulled against him, but Finny's strength was a good match for him. The dog dug its claws into the dirt and gravel. Finny tossed him into the air, and Pluto retaliated by breathing fire at the gardener, burning through the rope in the process. Immediately the Demon Hound started running towards the manor, leaving the poor boy in the dust and looking rather charred and crispy. Bard and MeyRin went after the great beast, although they were more impressed by the fire breathing than anything else.

"Oh wow!" the maid gasped. "Now there's a surprise! Who knew Pluto could breathe fire?"

Bard smirked.

"Well that's a Demon Hound for ya!" He then realised the magnitude of the situation. "Hold on! We don't have time for standing around!"

* * *

Sebastian was setting Ciel's meal on his desk in the study. Ciel's lips turned down.

 _What is taking them so long?_

"Something wrong?" the demon asked.

"No. It's nothing. I think I shall take my supper in here today."

Sebastian bowed.

"Of course, My Lord."

He noticed the toy soldiers and the black sheep beside the model manor; a single soldier was set apart from the rest and away from the house. He only guessed that Marianne had been roped in to the job as well earlier on. The demon smirked, while Ciel remained without expression.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sebastian went outside and stared down at Pluto curled up directly on the path leading out into the grounds.

"They couldn't handle one simple task," sighed the demon, glaring down at the Demon Hound. "I'm beginning to think those three would be more useful as dog food."

He then remembered how Pluto responded to Marianne: with far too much affection in his opinion, almost the same as he did with Angela…

* * *

A black cat strolled out in front of him, immediately diverting his attention.

"How lovely."

With a smile he picked up the cat and sat down on the steps. The cat meowed and purred under his ministrations. Sebastian was unaware of the Demon Hound's eyes watching him openly display affection to another creature…

"A lithe, supple body."

The demon stroked his hand over the cat's soft belly.

"And paws, such soft pads."

His gloved fingers pressed against the pink paw pads.

"Cats are perfect."

Pluto, having had enough of watching, shifted into human form, smacked the poor feline out of Sebastian's hands, and curled up in his empty arms, whimpering and crying for the demon's love. Sebastian sighed in disappointment.

"Interrupted again. Can a butler get no peace around here?"

* * *

Ciel slapped down three photographs taken by the trio. All of them were blurred images with barely any substance.

"We're so sorry, Master!" cried Finny.

"Bard's come up with a good plan, yes he did." MeyRin said.

The cook smiled.

"The idea came to me earlier when I saw the dog breathe fire."

The boy arched a brow.

"I hope this new plan doesn't involve a flamethrower."

Clearly it did since they were disappointed.

* * *

Just then, Lau came through the door smiling.

"Why hello!"

His presence was most unexpected.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel inquired.

"I heard what you were up to and thought I might assist," offered the Asian man.

"Go away."

"My Lord, please don't be so hasty. Why not relax and leave this up to me?"

Ciel looked at him in shock as he continued to speak.

"I have already woven a spider's web to trap him, and the more he tries to struggle, the more entangled he will become. Escape is impossible. Against me, no prey stands a chance. It is only a matter of time."

There was a beat of silence before Ciel spoke once more.

"Very well. But I will not tolerate any failures. Is that understood?"

Lau smirked.

"Yes, of course my Lord. I would not allow failure to sully the Phantomhive name. I would surely be booted out of the country if I do such a thing."

There was silence for a moment.

"So, what are you up to?"

And cue facepalms.

* * *

Marianne sat contently in the carriage on her journey back to the manor, a brilliant blush on her face as her fingers knitted themselves together in her lap. While she had gone to the shops for the packages, she was greeted as Mrs Michaelis. What were they thinking? Was Sebastian playing with her, or did Ciel decide to get a little payback for messing with him the previous week? She wouldn't put it past either of them to pull such a stunt. Not that she would admit to the little shrivel of pleasure that glowed in her breast at the very thought of being Mrs Michaelis…

As the carriage pulled up in front of the manor, Sebastian greeted her with a smile, assisted her out of the small compartment, and helped carry the packages inside.

"Anything interesting happen while you were out?" he asked as he placed them inside.

Marianne looked at him with flushed cheeks.

"Was it your doing that your wife was expected to pick them up, or Ciel's?" she responded.

"I thought you would enjoy spending the day out as a woman."

"…You weren't wrong. Thank you."

* * *

Just then, the carriage containing their guest for the afternoon pulled up. A man stepped out and removed his hat to reveal his head of slicked back blond hair. Sebastian bowed.

"Welcome Sir."

"Hello. I'm the writer from Brit Business. Paul Jones, Sir." Jones greeted with a smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Marianne.

"And hello to you, My Lady."

The girl started for a moment but regained her composure enough to curtsy. He stared at her for some time before the demon graciously interrupted.

"Mr Jones, we have been awaiting your arrival. If you would follow me inside."

* * *

As Sebastian took Mr Jones' hat and led the way inside, Marianne slipped away. From behind a pillar as the two men walked past, Ciel and Lau peeked out from behind the large structure.

"Now, the plan begins."

Sebastian led Paul up the stairs, where Ran Mao was perfectly poised upon one of the bannisters. The silent lady crossed and re-crossed her legs, her very short skirt riding even higher up her thighs with every movement. Jones was awestruck by her performance, but Sebastian paid it no mind. He simply walked on up the opposing staircase.

Ciel gritted his teeth in irritation, his cheeks flushed.

"That was your big plan?!" he snapped.

Lau shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Quite odd. How could it have failed? Just look at her, My Lord. I thought even the butler would stop for a moment to stare."

Paul was still enthralled by the lovely Ran Mao.

"I was a fool to believe that you could handle something like this!" groaned Ciel.

The Asian man was quick to protest.

"I have only just begun to fight."

He stepped out from behind the column, made several hand signals, and the servant trio, who had been concealed in the shadows of the stairway, prepared the camera and waved large fans in Ran Mao's direction, which caused her skirt to flutter in the breeze. Jones was close to having a nose bleed, and steam seemed to be pouring from the top of his head. Bard nearly went and took the photo from his position beneath Ran Mao's skirt, but quickly turned to where Sebastian was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Coming, Sir?" called Sebastian.

His voice alone was enough to bring the poor reporter back to his senses and hurry after the demon butler.

"How strange. I don't understand…" Lau sighed.

Ciel shook his head.

"What a spectacular waste of time that was," he groused. "Maybe we were using the wrong person…"

A smirk spread across his face.

"Finny, get that maid costume from Elizabeth's last visit, I have an idea."

* * *

Marianne, who was slowly getting out of her dress, was alone in her room. She thought she heard the door open and close, but didn't see anyone.

"Sebastian, is that you?" she called.

There was silence. The girl shrugged her shoulders and carried on with her task.

Just then, someone grabbed her from behind by the shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Marianne!"

She was whisked away into another room, where she struggled and fought as she was shoved into a maid's uniform.

Her assailants managed to escape before she could lay her eyes on them, but she had a very distinct idea who was responsible for her abrupt costume change.

"Why did I have to be dressed like this…?" groaned Marianne.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her black and white dress was much shorter than the standard uniform, the hem of the skirt only going halfway down her thigh so the lace of her petticoat was on show. Her body was tightly compressed into a corset, where her white blouse barely covered her shoulders with cupped sleeves. With her legs covered with white thigh high stockings and her feet mounted on a pair of clicking black stilettos, the girl found herself greatly unbalanced. But that wasn't the full extent of her ordeal. On her head was a frilly white maid's cap, with black cat ears poking out on both sides of her head; her hands were covered with short furry black gloves with sharpened tips on the ends of her fingers. A black cat's tail was pinned to the back of the skirt by a white bow. Her necklace remained neatly around her throat.

"Knowing them, I'm not going to be able to go into my room to change. Sebastian's going to look like Christmas has come a month early," she complained.

With a click of her heels, she walked out of the room as well as she could without twisting her ankle.

* * *

Sebastian heard the clicking of high heels in the distance, and grew confused at who could possibly be walking around in such impractical footwear. He gestured for Mr Jones to go into the dining room and take a seat.

"I shall return in a moment. Please make yourself comfortable."

He walked down the corridor and saw Marianne… in a cat maid costume. Watching her from a distance, his eyes followed the sway of her hips as she strutted in painfully high heels, her cat swishing against the skin of her legs… Her hands as they fumbled and tugged the hem of her skirt as far down as possible (a losing battle he could plainly see).

"Marianne?" he called out.

Marianne whipped her head around to see him standing in the shadows.

"Sebastian, thank goodness! I've been looking for you."

He smirked.

"How may I be of service?"

She pouted under his predatory gaze.

"Can I borrow the master key so I can get in my room and change? I think the others have taken my key and locked me out."

The demon pondered the situation for a moment. On the one hand, he loved to see her in such a get-up, as evidence by him stroking the cat ears on her head. But on the other hand, it wouldn't do to have their guest see her in such a state, especially after the way he had looked at her when she was in respectable clothing. Such a tough decision…

"Alright. But you must permit me to make use of the Master's new… toy."

He whispered those words into her ear, making sure they weren't overheard. Marianne laughed.

"Of course you would know about that…" she smiled. "It's a deal."

* * *

Sebastian then returned to the dining room, where Mr Jones was sat at one end of the white covered table with his pen in hand and several sheets of blank paper in front of him. The demon bowed his head and stood at his side.

"If I may, Sir, allow me to introduce Funtom's General Director, Tanaka."

At the other end of the table sat the aging house steward, in his fully grown form (thankfully).

"I'll start in on my questions then." Paul smiled.

Outside of Ciel's study where the sign 'Do Not Disturb' hung on the doorknob, Bard, Finny, MeyRin and Lau sat on the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Lau. "Why is he in there all by himself? Is he sulking or something?"

"He said he wanted to take a little time to think things over alone." MeyRin answered.

"He seems to be taking this quite seriously." Bard quipped.

* * *

Inside the room, Ciel had the toy soldiers surrounding the black sheep. He sat looking down on the arrangement, his fingers steeple under his chin.

"We need him to stand still for ten whole seconds. This is the one thing I didn't want to resort to."

His hand idly reached for his eye patch, but then he clenched his fist.

"But he has left me with no other choice."

* * *

Sebastian smirked when he felt the itch on his contract mark. His gaze then turned to the reporter.

"Now, could you please tell me about Funtom's business strategy moving forward?"

Tanaka however seemed to be suffering from the heat, or he was more likely on the verge of reverting to his chibi form.

"Allow me to explain." Sebastian said. "Currently we are focusing on toys and confections, but we intend to expand into other areas as well."

The old butler finally released himself to chibi form, and was barely able to see over the top of the table.

In order to divert Jones' attention, the demon slammed his hands down onto the table's surface.

"As I was saying Sir."

"Oh! Yes!"

"The company is working on plans to build outlets across Europe. We will begin with branches in Paris, Vienna, Berlin, Rome, Amsterdam and Athens. We intend to expand into thirty-eight countries over the next five years, including those in North America." Sebastian explained. "We will also build a confections factory in Province, South of France, and a toy factory in Salzburg, Austria. It will ensure an ample supply of our goods is available."

Taking a deep breath, he finished his speech.

"We, at the Funtom Company, always strive to maintain and improve the quality of goods services supplied to our customers. No item in our factories leaves without going through a number of quality assurance tests. Only then can a product bare the name Funtom."

Mr Jones was struggling to keep up with the overload of information.

"Our motto is 'The Customer always comes first'. Our delivery system allows us to arrive at our place of business or residence, product in hand and at record time, however remote the location. Customer satisfaction is guaranteed. That is the Phantomhive way!"

Sebastian smirked.

"That is everything."

Jones dapped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief.

"Thank you very much. But before I go, I would like to get a photograph, if I may."

"A photo?"

"I would like you to be in the picture too."

Sebastian bowed gracefully.

"I'm afraid I must decline. You see, I'm simply one Hell of a butler."

* * *

Mr Jones was exhausted by the time he got into his carriage. Sebastian served Ciel his afternoon tea.

"Today, we have Demon Hound bean cakes, manufactured in Houndsworth."

He placed down a cup of green tea on Ciel's desk.

"Why are you serving me this rubbish?" asked Ciel, scowling at the offending article of food.

"Bard and the others bought quite a few of them."

The boy ate in relative silence.

"How was the interview this afternoon?" he asked.

"I only wish you could have been there, my Lord. Tanaka was really quite extraordinary." Sebastian replied.

Ciel smiled.

"That's good. A distinguished old man makes a suitable face for the company."

Sebastian gave a smile of his own.

"Yes. The interviewer even deigned to take a photograph before he left."

"Did he?"

"Apparently portrait photos are all the rage with the nobles lately."

"Are they?"

"I know, Young Master, why not try your hand at it yourself?"

There was a beat of silence.

"No."

* * *

That night, when the moon was high, movement could easily be made out in the darkness of the Phantomhive grounds. Ciel watched in silence from the window.

"It's almost time. Let's go."

Marianne, having changed into her usual uniform and wig (since they had a guest), shook her head violently.

"Ciel, this is a terrible idea! You shouldn't go through with this! Surely there is another way!" she cried.

He scowled.

"You know we don't have anything else. I want you to come outside and watch. He would never ignore your screams."

* * *

Outside, Ciel stood with his back turned to Finny, who held an enormous statue of a headless angel.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked the gardener.

"Yes." Ciel responded.

"I don't know…"

"DO IT, FINNY!"

Finny threw the statue into the air, aiming straight for the Young Master. Ciel was firm in his stance.

"Look out, Sir!"

As it drew closer and closer, at the last minute, Finny tried to stop the incoming projectile…

Marianne's screams rang loudly throughout the grounds.

* * *

An explosion of dust and dirt erupted.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Ciel was on the ground. Marianne ran up to him and saw Sebastian hovering over his crouched form, his back the only thing holding up the heavy statue, which had crumbled away and left only a pair of white wings. She chuckled at the sight.

"Oh, the irony…"

The wings crumbled away as the demon and boy faced one another. Marianne knelt down and gathered Ciel into her arms, while Sebastian wrapped his around her.

"At least you are both alright…" she sighed.

Just then, fireworks erupted from the dragon statues' mouths, which were the objects Ciel had observed being moved into the grounds earlier. Lau stepped out from the shadows with Ran Mao.

"What a charming picture the three of you make. Almost a family portrait."

Ciel stared up at Sebastian with a scowl.

"You're late," he complained.

"My apologies, Sir. I was making dinner preparations." Sebastian replied. "For dinner this evening, there will be calard a la varnese."

"That's nice."

The demon smirked down at the pair.

"You could have just told me to pose for the picture."

Ciel's eyes widened as he scrambled out of Marianne's grasp.

"What?"

"Had you ordered me to, I would have had no choice but to do so." Sebastian chuckled.

Marianne mentally slapped herself for not considering the obvious solution.

 _Of course it could have been that easy. It would have saved everyone so much trouble…_

The boy could only scowl and look away.

"I have no idea what you mean."

* * *

Later on, the servant trio were in the dark room developing the photograph they had finally managed to take.

"We got the photo!" Finny cried.

"Finally we can see the fruits of a hard day's work," said Bard.

"The Young Master will be happy, yes he will." MeyRin added.

They placed the photograph in the developing fluid and waited.

"Okay, I can almost make it out."

Unnoticed from behind them, the curtains opened, and a human bodied Pluto stepped into the room, snarling and growling, his claws glinting in the darkness. They all turned to see him and were scared.

"What's wrong, Pluto?"

The Demon Hound opened his mouth and breathed fire over them, destroying the picture in the process.

* * *

Their screams were heard from Ciel's office.

"I wonder what all the noise is about." Lau said. "Do you know, My Lord?"

Ciel only stared out of the window.

* * *

Task done, Pluto ran down the corridor to Sebastian. The demon knelt down and patted him on the head.

"Good," said Sebastian as he produced a dog treat from his pocket.

Marianne watched on with a smile on her face.

"What exactly would have shown up if you did get your picture taken?" she asked.

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"You will find out soon enough. Have you got the camera?"

She took it out from behind her back. Sebastian smiled before a sigh slipped through his lips.

"The Lord has really outdone himself this time. That was an elaborate piece of mischief concocted."

"I don't know why I allowed myself to be part of the scheme in the beginning. At least I had the excuse of being out for most of the day." Marianne explained.

The couple looked back at Pluto.

"You do know you're sleeping outside."

They walked away and left the despondent dog behind.

* * *

Sebastian knocked on the door of Ciel's office as the clock chimed ten.

"Excuse me, My Lord, we should prepare you for bed."

He entered the room, shortly followed by Marianne, and found Ciel asleep in his chair, looking like the child he really was.

"Oh dear, the day must have tired him out. It's been a while since he's fallen asleep in his chair," the girl sighed wistfully.

"How irresponsible of him." Sebastian smiled. The camera in Marianne's hands caught his eye. "Very typical, I suppose. Once again, you have given me unnecessary work."

He took the camera from her hands.

"Marianne, my dear, would you like to partake in some… payback, shall we say?"

She nodded her head and stepped behind him as he levelled the lens on their target.

* * *

Outside the window, Pluto struggled to get in, howling all the while.

* * *

Come breakfast the following morning, the servant trio were in the kitchen, staring at a photo that had appeared at their door that morning.

"Whoa…" Bard gasped.

"Sebastian's in the picture! And Marianne!" Finny cried.

They were staring at a picture of Ciel asleep in his chair, and Sebastian standing at the boy's side with his hand on a seated Marianne's shoulder.

"That means the Young Master cares most about Sebastian and Marianne!" cried MeyRin. "That's how Tanaka said the camera works, right?"

"Interesting…"

"But they are all good friends."

"The way Sebastian's looking at her… That makes Marianne my rival. What do I do?"

Finny then pointed out a fourth occupant in the picture.

"Hey, it's Plu-Plu!"

In the background, Pluto was clinging to the outside of the study window.

"Hold on just a second, that means…" Bard tried to make sense of it all.

"Does that mean that Sebastian and Marianne are in the picture because the one who cares most about them is Pluto?" cried MeyRin.

"I don't know!"

"Or is it the Young Master like we thought at first?"

"Which one?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Marianne were in the dining hall with Ciel as he ate his breakfast.

"I must say I'm honoured, Master." Sebastian said.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Ciel.

The demon chuckled.

"It's your own fault for falling asleep so defencelessly like that."

Ciel scowled.

"How dare you!"

Sebastian only smiled.

"The image in a photograph isn't real, only an illusion. But that is humanity's way. Seeking vainly to preserve the image, because you fear that one day, it may be forgotten."

Marianne knelt down beside Ciel and took his hand in hers.

"We hold onto our memories because they shape who we are. The feelings we feel only strengthen the depths of our characters. It is why we are all here now, because the feelings behind our memories have brought us all together," she said.

Sebastian twirled a loose strand of her hair while Ciel didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

Outside, Bard and MeyRin were being chased by Pluto as he breathed fire, while Finny was sat on the ground staring at the photograph.

"Hold on a second, I thought the images the Talbot camera showed were only of things like my dead bird," he pondered. "Weird… If that's so, why are Sebastian and Marianne in the photograph?"

He forgot all about it when he went off to play with the Demon Hound.

* * *

"You need to stay completely still." Sebastian said as he pointed the camera at his subject.

Marianne pouted in embarrassment.

"Why do I have to be in this position in the first place?" she asked.

The demon smirked. He had them safely secure in his private rooms. Her having taken his picture earlier, he felt it time she returned the favour, but that didn't mean she was going to get away with accepting the ridiculous job in the first place.

"Consider this your punishment for being roped into the Young Master's scheme in the first place."

She sighed.

"Alright…"

"Good. Now hold still."

Marianne blushed prettily as she waited the ten seconds for the photo to be captured. She lay on Sebastian's bed with only a white sheet covering her nude body. It was artfully placed so the photo could easily come out like she was an old age pin up model. Sebastian smiled.

"Done. Now…"

He had only turned away for a brief moment before she had run out of the room, sheet and all.

* * *

Later, when Sebastian developed their photographs, he started with Marianne's and found his own face staring back at him as he lay on his bed beside her. His was something he would keep to himself however. They were together in his nest in Hell, entangled with one another in the throes of passion. He only hoped it wouldn't be much longer before they ended up in such a position in real life…

* * *

This one was a lot of fun to write. I had a little inspiration from another story for this one, which has 'That Butler, New Face', a really good fic that has been on hiatus for a couple of years now, sadly. So I salute the writer of this fic for an exceptional job on one of the funniest fics I've ever read.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Butler, On Ice. Bride, Ice Skating

Snow fell from the dark night sky in flowing chunks. The air was cold and crisp as the ice crunched loudly beneath the feet of the passers-by. The Thames was close to freezing over. A man ran along one side of the river, a gun clutched tightly in his hand. As his panting breaths came out in white puffs from his mouth, a trio of men were chasing after him.

"Run faster! We can't let him get away!" the leader shouted. "Tim knows how hard we worked to steal that thing! Let's go get it back!"

The man reached the London Bridge and looked down at the object he had clenched so painfully in his hand. A silver ring with an emerald cut blue jewel stared back at him, its depths flowed and twisted like rising smoke as he laughed manically.

"No one will have it. This is my ring now."

From behind him, someone spoke up.

"No. I don't think so," they said. "You do not deserve that ring."

They extended a hand and shot invisible strings from their fingers. Tangling around his wrists, ankles, and along his back, they tightened and begun to shed blood.

"The Hope Piece is in search of a worthy master, you see. You do not fit that description."

The strings tightened even further, shredding through the man's body. His dying screams rang through the London night as his bleeding body staggered and stumbled over the balustrade of the bridge and into the Thames below.

The trio of criminals watched what happened.

"He jumped off the bridge."

"That fool."

* * *

The following day, the Thames had completely frozen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, gather round! The Frost Fair hasn't happened in almost eighty years! Don't miss your chance!"

The Frost Fair was an event that could only happen when the Thames was the equivalent of an ice rink. Many stalls were set up in a manner similar to an Asian bazaar, the atmosphere was full to bursting with life.

"Impressive," said Sebastian. "The Frost Fair is certainly an apt title for it."

He, Ciel and Marianne were walking along the ice, bundled in their winter clothes. The demon had his long black coat on over his uniform with his black gloves. Marianne was the same, and had it paired with her black baker's cap on top of her wig. Ciel however wore a long dark blue cloak trimmed with white fur around the edge, and buckled under his chin with a brown leather belt. The boy was hunched in the shoulders as he walked, desperate to escape the cold.

"A large gathering held at the foot of the London Bridge when the Thames freezes over." Ciel explained.

They glanced over the festivities.

"From what I have been told, it hasn't been held for several decades now. Not since 1814 apparently."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth walked through the stalls, garbed in a pretty pink dress, coat and bonnet.

"My Lady, please!" cried a female voice. "Slow down a bit!"

Hurrying behind her mistress was Paula, a young woman with brown hair and eyes and wearing a burgundy dress, brown coat and flat black hat. She had served the Midford household for some years as a maid, and worked as Elizabeth's companion when the need arose.

"Careful," chastised Lizzie. "You're going to crack the ice if you keep stomping about like that."

The poor woman trembled as she tried to keep her steps light.

"Please understand, My Lady, if your parents knew we took a detour, they will be terribly angry. I will be in a lot of trouble."

Elizabeth gave a huff and turned away with her nose in the air.

"But Harrods and Liberty were utterly useless. They had nothing to offer."

She jumped on the ice for a moment, causing Paula a scare.

"I was just joking. It won't crack."

Paula then asked a pertinent question.

"Excuse me, My Lady, but there seems to be something specific you've been searching for. Might I ask what?"

The girl blushed under her earnest brown gaze.

"Something special. I need a present for Ciel. It's almost his birthday, and I need to find him the perfect present, so he will be happy," she said. "I mean very, very happy!"

The maid became very starry-eyed at her declaration.

"Oh My Lady Elizabeth! That is absolutely adorable!" she cried as she clasped her mistress' hands in hers. "I understand now. You have my word. I pledge to help you in whatever way I can in this endeavour."

Lizzie smiled.

"Thanks Paula. How sweet."

* * *

Surveying the scene from the top of the London Bridge were the criminals from the previous night.

"Well?" asked the leader. "Any word on Tim?"

"They found his body in the ice. It appears the ring wasn't on him," replied one of his subordinates.

"Which means only one thing."

"Aye. The ring is in the Thames."

* * *

As the trio walked past one of the stalls, the vendor cried out to drum up business.

"Step on up, ladies and gents! I've got offers that would blow even Jack Frost away! Pick something for someone special!"

Ciel smirked.

"Is there something amusing?" asked Sebastian.

"Those goods look all of dubious quality." Ciel explained. "Funtom should set up a stall. Any of our products would be better than what that vendor is selling."

Marianne tapped his shoulder.

"While your pride is warranted, it is wise to keep it under regulation," she advised.

"…You've been reading that Austen woman's works again, haven't you?"

"Doesn't make the advice any less wise."

"Still, the products are of inferior quality," he pointed to a toy ark sat on one of the shelves with his cane. "Like that one there."

The vendor turned to him in eager anticipation.

"Ah, hello there, noble lad!" he said. "You have a good eye. That piece is one of a kind. It was manufactured by the Funtom Toy Company years ago. Back when it was still only a small craft studio."

Ciel was quick to shoot him down.

"No. That is a blatant fake. The Funtom Arks are rare, only three were ever made. My father employed the talent of an artist incredibly skilled in his craft. Since our estate burned down, even we no longer possess one. One most certainly wouldn't end up here."

Sebastian then said something most surprising.

"Noah's Ark. It reminds me of this country."

"Why is that?" Marianne asked.

"Think about it, a boat captained by a single person. One filled only with the select few who have been chosen to be saved. Rather arrogant, don't you think?" said the demon.

He then gave her and Ciel a shit eating smile. She arched a brow and smiled back at him.

"Wouldn't it be a waste not to take advantage of the weather and go ice skating on the river? I haven't been ice skating since I was a child."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You just want to play, don't you?"

"Just a bit of fun on a day out."

* * *

Just then, they were interrupted by the appearance of Aberline.

"Is that?

"A Scotland Yard Inspector has time to attend the Fair. London must be very peaceful, today anyway." Ciel taunted with a smirk on his face.

Aberline became annoyed.

"Of course not, I'm on duty right now!" he snapped.

"Oh? Well then, I'll leave you to earn your wages in faithful service to the Queen and country." Ciel sneered. "Good day, Inspector."

The party of three turned and begun to walk away.

"Wait!" Aberline yelled. "Come back! I have some questions to ask you! Ciel!"

He reached out to grab Ciel's shoulder, but was intercepted by Marianne, who used her body as a blockade, while Sebastian swatted the extended hand.

"Pardon us, our Master is a touch fragile at the moment," explained the demon. "I mean sensitive."

Ciel scowled at those words. The girl could only squeeze his shoulders in reassurance.

"Perhaps you can be a trifle gentler when you are approaching him." Sebastian said.

"That sounds about right in most cases with Scotland Yard when they want to ask questions." Marianne added.

The Inspector could only frown.

* * *

They went to an Asian café stall and sat down for tea. Ciel took a sip from his cup while staring at Aberline sat opposite him.

"Now, what is an Inspector from the Yard doing here?" asked Ciel.

The man looked at him in surprise.

"What is your business, Aberline?"

There was a pause before the Inspector spoke.

"Murder." He took a breath before continuing. "A man's corpse was found this morning, trapped in the ice on the Thames. We learned he was a member of a certain criminal organisation. I'm here because Scotland Yard wants to hunt down that man's killer, and we also want to recover a ring that he stole. A blue diamond, one supposedly worth about £2000."

Just then a voice broke into their conversation.

"The diamond, the ultimate symbol of eternal radiance. A stone that bewitches all those who see its sparkle. What man wouldn't be inspired to pursue such an exquisite prize, even knowing all that awaits him? Total destruction."

Lau sat at their table with a smile on his face. Aberline immediately sprung to his feet.

"Impossible! How do you know about the Hope Piece?"

That name instantly caught Ciel's attention.

"You're after the Hope Piece?" he asked.

Lau, having wrapped himself around the nonchalant Ran Mao, only smiled.

"Oh? Interesting. Such a gemstone really does exist? Oh my."

Poor Aberline sweatdropped, and Ciel groaned.

"What? Hold on! You were saying?"

"It's better to ignore him. He's blathering," said Ciel. "Anyway Lau, what are you doing here?"

"I own this place, My Lord. Nice, eh?" Lau smiled.

"…Yes, of course you do."

The boy turned back to Aberline while Lau continued to speak.

"This Hope Piece you are talking about is fascinating, My Lord. Perhaps you could tell me more about it?"

Ciel looked at him in surprise.

"Have you never heard of it?" he asked. "A blue gem known as the Hope Diamond, named after the man whose collection it was a part of: Henry Phillip Hope."

"Don't know it."

"It passed to Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette. We know how they ended. The Diamond is said to be a cursed stone that brings ruin to all those who possess it. At one point, it was stolen and cut into smaller pieces to disguise it. Rumour has it that two such pieces still exist." Ciel explained.

His finger ran over the blue stone sat on his thumb.

"Those shards of diamond would certainly be valuable. So tell me, Aberline, is that what you're searching for?"

Aberline bowed his head.

"The Diamond was being moved as evidence. Its carriage was attacked. It was stolen."

Ciel smirked.

"Intriguing. Give me details. I would like to lend you a hand in this case." His eyes darkened as his smile widened. "Of course, I can't force you. But then, if you do decide to refuse me, I can see to it that Sir Arthur may find himself in an awkward position."

The boy's threat was clear.

* * *

"How did you manage to sneak us away for this?" Marianne asked as she tied her skates to her feet.

Sebastian slid across the ice without flourish, calm and collected as he skated backwards and avoiding the other skaters without looking.

"The Young Master was distracted by the Inspector. He never made an order that said I couldn't partake in this old pastime. I believe in the Middle Ages the peasants would joust on the Thames when it froze over using a rather crude form of ice skates," the demon explained. "It never ceases to amaze me what lengths humans will go in search of an ease to their perpetual boredom."

She shook her head as she clambered unsteadily to her feet and skated over to him. He took her hand in his and they skated together, side by side, completely unnoticed by the many other ice skaters around them.

* * *

Paula leaned over the table of the latest stall she stopped at.

"Ooh! Look at these!" she gasped. "Aren't they simply wonderful?"

Lizzie looked up and saw her maid holding up a pair of sleigh bells.

"No! Those won't do at all!" she snapped.

"Oh? You don't think so?" Paula smiled. "I thought they would be an adorable gift. Jingle, jingle!"

She shook the bells with a smile. Elizabeth scowled in irritation.

"You don't understand at all, Paula!" she shouted. "Very well, I'll search on my own!"

The maid hurried after her mistress, bells still in her hands.

"Please Lady Elizabeth, give me another chance!"

As they walked past the stalls, a man with orange hair and bright purple eyes walked by them playing a large music box that sung the tune 'London Bridge is falling down'. Under his eye was a blue fleur-du-lis while his lids were dusted with pink and blue eyeshadow. He wore an elaborate blue coat and a tall black top hat decorated with dark grey feathers.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Paula cried.

They did not see the man as his head turned all the way around and stared at them as they hurried away, a smirk on his white face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel was unamused by the sight before him. With Sebastian and Marianne at his side, he turned to Aberline.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. He set up shop here because people have been freezing to death during the Frost Fair," explained the Inspector.

Lau, who had joined them, was more than ready to protest.

"Inspector, you can't be serious. Not him."

They were all standing outside the shop set up by the Undertaker, which didn't look all that different from his funeral parlour on the London street.

"Yes, him." Aberline snapped. "And you lot can all wait right here outside and you are lucky I let you accompany me at all."

He fell through the door, which turned out to be the flap of a tent.

Ciel shook his head.

"What a hopeless foul."

"One of the privileges of youth, My Lord." Lau said. "So what is this place?"

Marianne facepalmed while the boy growled at him.

"It's Undertaker's parlour! You met him during the Jack the Ripper case, remember?"

"It's where you told that terrible joke," pointed out Marianne.

"Oh right!"

Ciel sighed heavily.

"Aberline won't last one minute in there. Sebastian, you-!"

He was interrupted by the explosive, earthshattering laughter of Undertaker, to the point of the sign completely falling off the stall.

"Bloody Jesus… What did he do?" Marianne asked.

* * *

They stepped inside one by one and saw Undertaker doubled over in hysterics, and Aberline just looking greatly confused, and rather disturbed. Undertaker finally righted himself and gave a creepy smile.

"I assure you, man, you are in the wrong profession. That was hysterical. You could be a world renowned comedian," he laughed.

Ciel looked at the Inspector.

"What did you say to him?" he asked.

"I have no idea," answered Aberline. "I was just talking to him normally. He began laughing like a mad man."

"Every time I see him I'm questioning his sanity." Marianne muttered.

The boy scowled.

"How unexpected. You aren't without talent."

Sebastian then spoke up, his face dark and his eyes glowing.

"It seems you are a man to be reckoned with. Most interesting."

Aberline was more than a little terrified.

"But I didn't do anything!" he protested, raising his hands defensively.

The girl glanced back and forth between the two men.

 _O-oh… Choking on testosterone here…_ She thought.

* * *

Just then, Ciel slammed his hands down onto the desk.

"Tell me more about the ring! I want to know it all! The man you pulled out of the river was the last to have it!" he bellowed.

Undertaker sniggered.

"Perhaps it was frozen in the ice where the body was found." Aberline suggested. "You are a citizen of our great country, Mr Undertaker. Please, give us your help in this matter."

The mortician merely smirked.

"As I said before, I'm profoundly impressed with you, Inspector. I'll tell you everything," he smiled. "Where is the ring you ask?"

* * *

He took them to the spot directly beneath the London Bridge, where an ice statue of Queen Victoria presided.

"You see? Right there," said Undertaker as he pointed at the ice sculpture's hands.

On the middle finger of her right hand, the Hope Diamond shone gloomily back at them.

Aberline was in shock, reminiscent of Edvard Munch's painting 'The Scream'. Lau smiled.

"It appears a sculptor must have happened upon the ring and then designed a beautiful ice sculpture to compliment it. Our mystery has been solved."

The Inspector managed to shake himself out of his shock and ordered his fellow officers to seize the ring.

* * *

But they were stopped by some severe looking officials.

"Stop, you thieves!"

The trio then caught sight of the white coated Viscount Druitt, who smiled at them in his usual seductive manner.

"That dear lady will be awarded to the contest's victor," he said. He then kissed the white rose in his hand. "You wouldn't want to defile her, would you?"

Both Ciel and Marianne went slack jawed.

"Viscount Druitt?!" they gasped.

There was a moment of silence before Ciel spoke again.

"They're holding some contest… Why is he a judge?"

Lau nodded in agreement.

"Yes, wasn't he arrested for human trafficking? What a naughty man."

"He was released a few days ago." Aberline growled.

"Must have paid well," snorted Ciel.

Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose, a furrow forming in the centre of her brow.

"What is wrong with these people?!" she hissed under her breath.

Sebastian leant down to whisper in her ear.

"There are many things wrong with humanity."

Shaking his head, the Inspector stepped forward and tried to reason with the judges.

"Excuse me, but this statue is now under the jurisdiction of Scotland Yard."

The head judge, an elderly man with a long white beard and small glasses balanced on the end of his nose, was swift in shooting him down.

"I don't care if you are with Scotland Yard, Sir! The Frost Fair is an event for our citizens! I will not let you disrupt it!"

Druitt then went up and presented himself before the ice sculpture.

"Just look at her beauty!" he gasped. "Such an exquisitely noble lady. We could never allow her to be violated by anybody."

A vein mark pulsed on Ciel's head.

"You're one to talk."

Druitt carried on as if he hadn't heard anything.

"If you insist on possessing this lady, you should offer something of equal beauty."

The head judge smiled.

"A well-spoken pronouncement from a true lover of art and beauty." He then pointed to the opposing party. "As he says, if you want this statue, win the contest."

The young earl smirked.

"There's merit to your argument. The ring belongs to whomever wins the contest. Nice and simple."

Aberline looked confused.

"Really, Ciel?"

"Don't worry, Inspector. I'll get the ring." Ciel said.

"But it's stolen property!" cried the man. "Not to mention it's our key evidence in serial kidnappings of young girl-oh!"

He stopped himself when he realised he was about to say more than he meant to. This only made the boy's smirk grow even wider.

"I see. That's why the Yard is so frantic to find it."

"The legend is true!" protested Aberline. "Every person who has owned the ring has met a horrible end! It's a cursed stone, and you'd still try to win it?"

A dark smile touched Ciel's lips, his sapphire eye glinted in the shadow of his hood.

"Cursed, eh?" he said, bringing the blue stone on his thumb to his line of sight. "Then it sounds like the perfect ring for me."

Undertaker smiled.

"Come to think of it, isn't that family ring you wear set with a pretty blue stone as well, Lord?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should be careful. Diamonds are quite hard. Because they're hard, they're also brittle. If you go too far, you'll be shattered as well."

Marianne shuddered at Undertaker's warning, pressing her hands to Ciel's shoulders as though to flood her protection and care into his smaller body. Ciel patted her hand absently.

"I'm not concerned," he said, looking down to his ring with a sinister smile. "My body, along with my family ring, both have already shattered and been reborn. I've been through too much to worry about that anymore."

Sebastian's lips curled at those words as his gloved hand rested on the small of Marianne's back, caressing the mark underneath his fingertips.

Ciel turned to the demon and gave his order.

"Win the contest. That's an order."

Sebastian bowed with all his demonic grace.

"Indeed, Young Master."

* * *

Meanwhile, the criminals observed the statue from a distance, where it was guarded by a couple of men from Scotland Yard.

"It's settled then. Go fill out an entry form," said the leader.

"Seriously?!"

"You an Irish man, or aren't you? We know more than the bloody English about ice and snow!"

"Right!"

The leader then pointed to some barrels of explosives behind him.

"And if all else should fail…"

* * *

At the contest, the announcer begun his dramatic introduction.

"Welcome one and all to the Thames Frost Fair! Now it is time for the traditional ice sculpture contest! You have until three pm, alright? You may begin sculpting!"

* * *

Paula jingled her bells.

"Oh my! Lady Elizabeth, look! Something's happening over there!" she cried happily.

Her charge ignored her as she searched for the perfect gift.

"It sounds exciting!"

Elizabeth's eyes only drooped sadly.

 _Ciel…_

She remembered what she did to his ring all those months ago, how she had destroyed a family heirloom that was so precious to him… She had hurt him so cruelly…

 _I'm sorry, Ciel… I'm so sorry…_

Lizzie then put on a determined face.

 _But I'll make it up to you! I'll find you an amazing present!_

At the stall in front of her, she spotted the toy ark, reminding her so much of the one from her and Ciel's childhood, when his smile was always bright and shining on his face and his voice was filled with laughter.

"That ark… I want it!"

* * *

Big Ben chimed three times, signalling the end of the time the contestants had. The announcer stood on the stage.

"And now, the judging shall commence!" he declared. "First up, we have Scotland Yard and its Merry Men with their sculpture, Guardian of London!"

Their statue was an accurate representation of Sir Randall. While it seemed well-done, the judges weren't impressed.

"1, 2, 1, 1, 0! A total of five points!"

The head of the sculpture then fell off.

"Next team, whose team name is 'All Women's Dresses should be Tiny', and their entry!"

This was Lau's entry, which was Ran Mao completely exposed. This resulted in two men holding up white banners with a black 'X' on them to cover up the areas that shouldn't be exposed, with vibrant blushes on their faces.

"For obvious reasons, this sculpture has been disqualified."

Lau frowned in confusion.

"But why?"

Marianne had to physically restrain Ciel because it looked like he was about to explode.

"Why?! How could you think that was proper to display?!" he bellowed.

"You know, when they hide bits like that, I think it only makes it more erotic."

The girl breathed a sigh, but could, much to her dismay, accept his reasoning, since Sebastian had her posing like a pin-up model for their photoshoot together. Now that she thought about it, she never did get to see the pictures…

* * *

Four of the judges held up 'X's on their point cards, but Druitt only smiled and held up a '10'.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who had joined him and Marianne at their side.

"Make sure to win this. You can, right?" he said.

"Of course I can," assured Sebastian. "You explicitly ordered me to do so. And I exist only to fulfil your orders, My Lord."

* * *

The announcer continued.

"And next, from the team known as 'Queen's Puppy', we have 'The Ark of Noah'!"

The sculpture was hidden behind a curtain, which dropped to reveal an enormous ark on a pedestal crafted like a wave of water. The crowd gave their exclamations of amazement and awe. The judges were equally impressed.

"What a sculpture! I've never seen it's like! That is art in its highest form!"

The announcer however, wasn't finished.

"What an amazing piece! Let us see the total scores."

Sebastian, with all his eloquence, spoke up.

"One moment." He smiled. "My apologies, but you haven't seen all of the sculpture yet."

He snapped his fingers, which reverberated against the ice of the ark. The upper half of the ark cracked in two and revealed a tower of animals within the confines of the boat.

"They look like real animals!"

The head judge was most impressed.

"Brilliant! He deliberately made the seam of the roof weak so it would melt and fall apart in time."

Druitt was in complete awe.

"Our ancestor, the brave man who stood fearlessly against the flood of God's wrath, Noah! He is depicted here with the pairs of animals he was ordered to rescue, awaiting rebirth from the sea!" he proclaimed.

Marianne arched a brow.

"I'm surprised such an immoral man actually knows the Bible," she whispered.

Ciel snorted at that.

The head judge then continued to speak.

"Astounding work, young man. It's high art. I declare you an ice sculptor of the highest calibre."

Sebastian smirked.

"No, Sir. You are too kind. I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

The Irish gang were in trouble. Their ice sculpture was clearly no match for the demon's creation.

"So, I don't think we're going to beat that."

The leader clenched his fist.

"Damn!" he snarled. "Then onto Plan B."

* * *

"Is everyone ready for the final scores?" cried the announcer.

A shout stopped the man in his tracks.

"Hold it right there!"

The gang leader stood by the ice statue with a gun in his hand.

"Sorry to break up the party, but this ring is ours! We're taking what belongs to us!"

Aberline snapped to attention.

"Hold on!" he cried. "That means you're the-!"

"That's right! We're the team of thieves all of London has been talking about! Maybe you recognise these?"

The leader opened his jacket and exposed the belt of explosives around his torso. His compatriots booted one of the barrels over and revealed the unlit explosives, waiting to be blown. Creating a flame with his lighter, the leader looked at them all with a sneer.

"You have ten seconds. Anyone who doesn't want to die should get the Hell out of here."

He then began the countdown.

Most of the crowd ran away as quickly as they could.

* * *

Sebastian looked to his Young Master.

"Master?"

Ciel merely stared at the criminals, Marianne's hands on his shoulders.

"My orders remain the same. Do it now, Sebastian."

The demon bowed.

"Indeed, Young Master."

He then looked at his mate.

"I trust you will take care of the Master."

The girl nodded her head.

"Of course."

* * *

Aberline was assisting the crowd in their escape when he noticed Ciel and Marianne still on the ice.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Hurry up! We need to get out of here!"

The boy merely arched an eyebrow.

"You can go if you want to. Don't worry, we'll be fine," he said, waving off the man's concerns.

"I can't leave you here!" Aberline shouted.

This caught Ciel greatly by surprise.

"I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citizens! That includes noblemen like you, Ciel!"

The officer then began to run.

Ciel rolled his eye and glanced up at his caretaker.

"What a fool."

His breath hitched when he saw the sadness in Marianne's eyes at his words.

"Did you think the same of me when I tried to help you when we first met?" she asked, her clothed fingers stroking the swell of his cold cheek.

He sighed.

"Never. You were always different. You became a part of my life in a way I never expected. You filled a void I never dreamed could be filled again, and became someone I never knew I wanted."

Marianne brushed his hair out of his face, her head tilted to the side.

"And what am I?"

"You became a mother and sister in one fell swoop."

A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

As Aberline was running, the leader shot his gun in front of his feet.

"Don't come any closer, Inspector."

The leader then turned the gun to Ciel and Marianne. Marianne stepped between them, using her own body as a shield between any potential bullets he decided to release.

"You only have three seconds left. Sweet boys like you two, shouldn't you be running away?"

Ciel scowled.

"I see no need for that." A smirk spread across his face. "Look behind you."

* * *

Sebastian, on ice skates, kicked the gun out of his hand. The criminals shot at him, only for the demon to avoid them with grace and finesse. His skills could have easily put the most talented figure skater to shame.

"Impossible! We spun four whole times in the air!"

Druitt was truly in awe, and lost in a fantasy.

"A noble swan flying through a world of silvery white snow. Lured by that devilish smile, the maiden is enfolded in those midnight black wings."

Ciel and Marianne shuddered at the image he described, since he could have been talking about either of them in their disguises that night. Sebastian swiped the two accomplices and knocked them to the ground.

"A perfect score!" cried the announcer.

Ciel glanced up at the girl.

"Not the ice skating you imagined?" he teased.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I got my share earlier." She then caught sight of the gang leader throwing a lit explosive at them. "Look out!"

Marianne gathered him in her arms as best she could, and the two of them found themselves swept up by Sebastian, who held them up in the air and made them fly as if they were birds.

* * *

One explosion occurred after another, destroying the ice piece by shattering piece. The other criminals begged their leader to stop.

"Have you forgotten?! We're standing on top of ice!"

The ice cracked further beneath their feet. Ciel gasped out loud when he saw what was happening.

"Sebastian!"

The demon held Marianne against him with one arm while he spun the boy in the air rapidly with the other. He then let go.

"Do you trust me, Marianne?" he asked.

She looked up at him.

"With my very life and soul."

He did the same to her as he did to Ciel.

* * *

The ice shattered almost completely. From the embankment, the crowd searched desperately for the trio.

"Where is he?" asked Aberline.

Lau smiled.

"My Lord, as stubborn as ever."

As the steam cleared, they could see Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne standing on the deck of the ice ark, which floated easily in the midst of the river.

"The ship sails on!" Druitt cried. "Leaving human despair behind. The ship sails on, carrying the future of the world. The ship sails on, despite the raging flood of icy waters seeking to drown it. The ship sails on!"

The head judge nodded his head with tears in his eyes.

"It's the ark! Truly a recreation of the noble ark! We've seen a miracle on the Thames!"

* * *

On the ice boat, Ciel endeavoured to look dignified when he asked his question.

"Was tossing me about really necessary?"

Marianne giggled quietly while Sebastian smirked.

"My apologies, Sir, but we did have an audience after all. I thought it might add a bit of flair to the show," he answered.

The girl fixed her mussed hair and smiled.

"It's all a performance with you, isn't it?" she teased.

As they spoke, Ciel stared over the side.

"The Hope Diamond will sleep safely at the bottom of the Thames. Not a bad end."

"Won't it curse all of London now?" Sebastian asked.

"Somehow I doubt that will happen," disagreed Ciel. "Besides, if a ring can destroy the city, it wasn't meant to survive."

He glanced down at his ring.

"After all, we Phantomhives have lived on."

Marianne shook her head.

"Don't speak too soon. I get the feeling that things have only just begun. And people are determined by nature in their need to survive and thrive. It takes a lot for someone to be pushed so far they would allow themselves to surrender to death."

The topic then changed when they all caught sight of Aberline helping people out of the water.

"Tell me something," said Ciel. "Earlier you accused Noah of being arrogant. But he was only trying to save a few people. Wouldn't the desire to protect everyone be even more arrogant?"

"Yes, it would seem so." Sebastian agreed.

"Ah well, an arrogant fool like that now and then might not be so bad."

Marianne nodded her head and turned her eyes up to the sky.

"Aberline is a good man, I agree. But the arrogance of Noah was only created because God deemed it necessary to single out one man to bring about a new beginning for the world, and allowing _his_ arrogance to kill the rest. It can only be said that God is the most arrogant fool of all."

Sebastian smirked at her words and drew her to his side, hand pressed firmly down on her mark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aberline watched them from the bank.

"Ciel… Who exactly are you?" he asked himself.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at the gift, the toy ark, and tossed it to the floor. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Paula, shocked by her mistress' behaviour spoke up.

"My lady, what's the matter?" she asked.

"My father…" the girl whimpered. "He said this was obviously a fake. It's awful! I thought… I thought I found something to make Ciel happy."

Paula came over to Lizzie's side.

"I'm so sorry. Please cheer up. I have just the thing!"

She brought out her bells with a smile.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Elizabeth, her voice thick with her sobs.

Paula left the room and Elizabeth slumped down to her knees.

"Ciel…" she whispered. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to give you a wonderful gift…"

She then spotted something. A ring on a gold band with a brilliantly dark blue stone in its centre. Its depths swirled ominously between her fingers.

* * *

"So I thought to myself, why not let the Hope Diamond find a new owner on its own. Aye… Master…?"

The brightly dressed man bowed formally as he said those words, jolting as his joints moved awkwardly into place. The room he stood in was overcome with shadows and darkness as a lone chair stood facing away from him. In the chair, a man wearing black gloves hummed a simple tune.

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _My fair lady_

* * *

So Ciel has all but officially adopted Marianne as his sister and mother. The relationship between them and Sebastian is something I have always seen as a family unit, I only hope I managed to portray it.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Butler, However You Please. Bride, Captured

Even though it was midway through December, the snow had melted and the ground came peeking through the cracks; the leaves piled up were swept away by the Phantomhive servants. Finny, with his broom in hand sweeping away the snow, sighed heavily.

"I just don't understand why we can't celebrate. Tomorrow is an important day for the Young Master after all."

MeyRin looked up from her place on the ground, crunchy leaves bundled in her hands.

"It's a special occasion. I wish we could make it lovely for him, yes I do," she bemoaned wistfully.

Just then, they caught sight of a carriage coming up the drive, small bells jingling with every turn of the wheel. Elizabeth in all her pink attired glory waved out of the carriage window with a brilliant smile on her face.

"I'm here!" she screamed.

Finny and MeyRin were immediately terrified of her presence.

"LADY ELIZABETH!"

* * *

Lizzie burst through the front doors, Paula following behind her as best she could.

"CIEL!"

Ciel was standing at the top of the stairs in the foyer when he saw her speeding up to him with a stream of smoke nipping at her heels. The girl latched onto him in an instant and spun him around so quickly he felt the contents of his stomach beginning to consider taking a return journey. She merely laughed happily at being in his presence. Sebastian was impassive at Ciel's side when his fiancée finally decided to stop spinning him like one of her dolls. Elizabeth then placed a small box wrapped in pretty red paper in his hand.

"Here. This is for you. Open it!" she beamed. "I can't wait!"

Ciel managed to get himself unsteadily to his feet and cast his one-eyed gaze down to the gift. As he made to pull on the ribbon, Lizzy gasped when she saw the dark blue jewel of his ring glinting back at her. Latching onto his wrist, she brought the ringed hand to her face.

"Hold on a moment! I thought I broke this ring a while ago!" she gasped.

The boy stared at her.

"Fortunately Edward found all the pieces and Sebastian was able to repair it," he explained.

* * *

Marianne then came down the stairs with a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

"Was there something you needed before I made my way to Town, My Lord?" she asked.

She was dressed in her winter clothes over her butler's uniform, her wig neatly in place under her baker's cap. Ciel shook his head.

"No, you're fine. Have a safe journey and don't be out too late, or I shall send Sebastian after you."

Marianne smiled.

"Of course, Young Master."

* * *

Elizabeth then spoke up again.

"But's that's impossible! Your ring was chipped! You can't even see a single crack!"

Sebastian bowed his head politely at the compliment.

"That is true, but if I couldn't do something so simple…"

"What kind of butler would he be really?" Ciel finished his sentence with a dismissive calmness.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Sir," said Sebastian with a deep bow.

"You say it that often, Sebastian, I think anyone could." Marianne said.

Lizzie however seemed despondent in the familial atmosphere.

"Oh, he fixed it… That's fantastic news…" she sighed.

Paula came up behind her with a concerned look on her pretty face.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" she asked.

"So Lady Elizabeth, what do you have in the box there?" Sebastian asked.

The girl gasped and tried to think of something to say.

"Oh nothing!" she cried, snatching the box out of Ciel's hand. "It's a secret!"

Ciel was greatly confused.

"A secret? But you just told me to open it, didn't you?" he retorted.

Elizabeth smiled as she tucked the box behind her back.

"I was teasing you, silly! No proper lady would try to win a gentleman with material things. That would be unseemly."

She then turned to her maid.

"Now, are you ready Paula? Ring the bells!"

Paula didn't understand why her mistress was asking her such a thing, but obliged happily to her request by ringing her new bells with a smile on her face.

"Well that's all! Have a good day!" Lizzie said as she took Paula by the arm and hurried out of the manor.

* * *

The door slammed behind them loudly, a cloud of dust bloomed with its resounding thud. Ciel looked up at the two servants in confusion.

"She came here to ring some bells for me…?"

The demon smiled.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, Young Master. I'm sure that's why she came."

There was silence for a moment before Marianne placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What do you think, Ciel? Shall we hold a birthday party? It seems some people want to celebrate with you." Sebastian said.

She ran a hand through Ciel's hair.

"While I would like to, I don't think you want to, Ciel. Am I wrong?" she asked softly.

Ciel sighed heavily.

"Tomorrow… is my birthday."

His thoughts drifted back to two years ago…

* * *

 _Snow was drifting slowly to the crowd. Christmas decorations lined the luminescent streets. Ciel, a young boy with sapphire blue eyes as pure and innocent as a cherub's, was smiling with the greatest enthusiasm._

" _Hey Mister!" he said to a man. "Today's my birthday. Exciting, huh?"_

 _Rachel Phantomhive, a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and the same blue eyes she had bestowed upon her beloved son, rushed up to her little boy._

" _Oh Ciel please! I'm so sorry Sir, please forgive him," she apologised with a blush blooming on her cheeks._

" _It's not a problem, Madam. Your son is a charming young man," the man said as he tipped his hat._

" _Mother said that since it's my birthday, I can sleep in the same room as her and Father tonight. And she's going to read as many stories as I want."_

"Then, later that night…"

 _Flames were consuming the entirety of the manor. Smoke billowed up into black plumes throughout the darkened sky. Ciel ran through one of the burning corridors._

" _Mother! Father!" he cried out. "Where are you?!"_

 _He opened the door of the parlour, and saw the shape of his father sat in one of the high-backed armchairs._

"My mother was going to read me stories… My father was going to give me a present…"

 _Surrounded by many men in white robes and masks, he trembled as a white hot brand hovering inches away from the skin of his side._

" _From this day you shall be marked by the sign of the Lowly Beast."_

"I was so excited about it…"

 _He let out a scream when the metal met his flesh…_

"Yes, Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

Ciel turned and walked away.

"Master?" called Sebastian.

The boy shook his head.

"This is ridiculous. Bring me my tea."

Sebastian bowed.

"Certainly. Right away."

As the master disappeared up the stairs, the demon and Marianne watched his retreating back.

The couple looked at one another.

"I shall see you this evening, my dear."

Marianne smiled at Sebastian's words.

"Of course."

She left not long after that.

* * *

When evening encroached on the busy London streets, Elizabeth was sat in her carriage with Paula, sighing heavily as she looked into the gift box.

"Construction on the Underground maybe?" Paula wondered.

She then saw the look on her young mistress' face.

"Oh I know! How about some music to pass the time? Jingle, jingle, jingle!"

She shook the bells with a smile, but it did nothing to raise Lizzie's spirits.

"Paula, you always seem so happy about everything," said Elizabeth.

"Oh I'm sorry, My Lady!" Paula gasped.

"No, I'm not criticising you at all. You just seem so carefree and I envy that in you."

The maid looked at her.

"So do you, My Lady. Usually you're such a happy person. I'm sorry- I mean-! Anyway, this traffic is truly awful, isn't it?"

As Paula was speaking, Lizzie saw the ring's jewel begin to glow bright blue. The sound of 'London Bridge is falling down' sang in her ears. She looked out of the carriage window and saw a man playing his organ before he stepped back into the shadows. Elizabeth, being a curious creature by nature, climbed out of the carriage and disappeared into the crowd.

The maid looked over her shoulder and saw her charge was missing.

"Lady Elizabeth! Lady Elizabeth!" she cried.

On the seat Lizzie had sat in, an empty ring box lay overturned.

* * *

Elizabeth made her way through the darkened alleys, ring in hand, desperately following the music singing in her ears. The buildings towered over her, dark and looming with black eyes staring down at her with searching ardour. As she turned a corner of one of the streets, she found herself colliding with another person.

"Sorry!" she cried out.

Lizzie looked up and met the eyes of the other person.

"Oh, Edward!"

Marianne bowed her head in greeting.

"Lady Elizabeth. What are you doing out here by yourself? Where's Paula?" she asked.

"I was following the music. It was just so pretty…" Elizabeth sighed.

Her bright green eyes then caught sight of a lit building at the end of the alley, like a beacon through the darkness.

"Come, Edward. You must escort me!"

She grabbed Marianne's hand and dragged her up to the building's window. It was a little shop, with its windows filled with ornate lamps and pretty, glass-eyed dolls.

"Oh, how cute!" Lizzie giggled.

* * *

Leading the way, she opened the door of the shop and the two girls stepped inside.

"Welcome, little girl, young man."

They whipped their heads around and saw the colourfully dressed man sat in a chair with his organ in his lap.

"Oh… I…" Lizzie tried to speak, but found herself unable to form a single word.

"I see that you have the ring. Yes, I see that you have it. Unfortunately, it has not chosen you to be its new master."

He stepped towards her, brought his hand down to graze the tips of his fingers over her cheek.

"But my, how lovely those eyes are."

Marianne felt uncomfortable by the atmosphere, and she wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm betrothed. Ciel is the only man I care for." Elizabeth said with a blush.

"Your eyes are like deep green pools. There's so much sorrow in them," the man said. Elizabeth gasped as he continued. "You can't hide it from me. I can tell you're very sad."

Tears immediately sprang to Lizzie's eyes, causing Marianne to reach down and wipe them with a motherly hand.

The man watched her every move intently. Watched her eyes move to the clock on the wall.

"I'm afraid I must return to the manor. You will wait here for Paula to come for you, won't you, Lady Elizabeth?" Marianne asked.

Lizzie looked up at her and nodded her head. Marianne didn't feel that it was the best course of action, but the way the man was staring at her, it was like he was tearing away the layers of her disguise piece by piece…

* * *

Not long after Marianne had gone, Lizzie was sat in a chair opposite the man as she cried.

"I understand," said the man. "A birthday present, was it?"

"Yes, for Ciel! I want to make him happy!" Elizabeth wept.

The man extended his hands to her, his fingers topped with puppets.

"As you can see, we sell many things in the shop. Any one of them would make a wonderful gift."

The clock on the wall chimed, and out of its doors came a dancing couple. The organ on the table began to play of its own accord. Lizzie's eyes danced around the room, and landed on the row of beautiful dolls, who gazed back at her with their shining eyes.

"Lovely, aren't they? You can have your pick of them," said the man. "Please choose whichever one you would like."

"But I…" Elizabeth murmured.

"Yes I understand. You are looking, but there doesn't seem to be anything unique enough for him." The man's head tilted sideways with a jolt. "So then I think to myself, you must be searching for a very special present for a very special person I believe I know just the thing for him."

Lizzie grew more frightened.

"It's perfect," he said as his purple eyes caught her in their trap. "We'll give him you."

* * *

Marianne rubbed her hands over her face as she walked through the corridors of the manor, the sound of the phone ringing in her ears. She had gotten back not long before the sky turned completely black and was in search of Sebastian. When she found him, he had the phone pressed to his ear.

"Phantomhive Manor… Yes… I see… I shall inform the Master immediately. Thank you."

He placed the phone down and caught sight of her.

"Marianne, are you alright?" he asked.

The girl pressed her hands together.

"What's happened? Is something wrong?"

Sebastian extended a hand towards her.

"Come with me. We shall go inform the Young Master together."

* * *

"Elizabeth's disappeared?" Ciel asked.

He, Sebastian and Marianne had gathered in his study.

"Yes. Her maid said she lost track of her when they were stuck in traffic in Islington," the demon explained.

Marianne, realising she may have been the last person to have seen the girl, spoke up.

"I bumped into her as I was making my way back here. She dragged me into this little shop filled with dolls because she was following some music. The man who seemed to be the owner was most unusual, I thought him to be speaking in riddles most of the time, and he looked at both of us very strangely… There was a moment where I thought he had seen through my disguise, but he didn't do anything then." Tears then started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry… I thought she would be safer inside than wandering the streets on her own. I assumed her maid would find her soon enough. I should have stayed with her…"

Ciel got to his feet.

"If that is the case, then Islington is where we are headed. Honestly, what was she thinking? Wandering about on her own and going into a strange shop," he complained.

Sebastian handed Marianne the handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe her eyes, and spoke to his master.

"First, you should look at this."

He showed Ciel a letter with a red seal on a silver tray, the Royal Coat of Arms staring back at him. The boy took the letter and began to read.

"Scotland Yard has been investigating a series of kidnappings. The targets are always young girls. Their bodies haven't turned up yet, but they're most likely dead. The kidnapper sends a piece of the Hope Diamond to his victims before taking them. The very diamond meant to set a curse on whoever owns it," he said. His brows drooped in remembrance. "The very gem we were recently chasing after. Who knew we would hear about it again like this?"

Sebastian bowed his head.

"What shall we do, My Lord?" he inquired.

"We shall do what the Queen has asked us. That is always our first priority. My job as Guardian of the Underworld." Ciel answered firmly.

Marianne blotted her eyes with a sigh, and used the handkerchief to cover the slight frown that pulled on her lips.

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion," said the man as he pushed open the double doors.

His master sat in his chair facing away from the entrance.

"My apologies, I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting, Master." The man went down on his knees and bowed his body low. "The next doll, she is nearly ready."

 _Build it up with wax and stone  
_ _Wax and stone  
_ _Wax and stone  
_ _Build it up with wax and stone  
_ _My fair lady_

His master sang those words in a merry tune. The man lifted his head.

"As you wish, Master. It shall be done."

* * *

In the light of the crescent moon, the party of three rode in their carriage. Ciel stared silently out the window with Sebastian sat by his side, and Marianne sat opposite with her hands wringing in her lap, her disguise still in place.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"I… have… I have an order to give you." Ciel answered.

"Yes?"

"Question everyone who knew the victims. Friends, family, and make up a suspect list. Get names and addresses, and search the crime scenes. It shouldn't take long. Three hours should be enough." Ciel met Sebastian's eyes in the glass. "While you're seeing to that, I have some other business to take care of. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly Sir," replied the demon.

Ciel closed his eye and scowled.

"Then hurry and get on with it!"

"Of course. As you wish, My Lord."

Sebastian leapt off the carriage and landed on the ground behind it, then dashed off in the opposite direction the carriage was travelling.

* * *

Ciel sat back in his seat. Marianne looked at him as she twisted her fingers together.

"You're going to look for her, aren't you?" she said.

He said nothing in response.

* * *

Grell leapt from roof to roof through the darkness of London.

"I'm getting close!" he cried, sharp teeth grinning madly. "It can only mean a gorgeous gentleman is nearby!"

His body was silhouetted by the moon, his red coat flapping against the wind like a cardinal's wings.

* * *

The two of them arrived in the empty streets of Islington. Ciel looked up at Marianne.

"Paula said she lost Lizzie somewhere around here. But why did we have to bring him with us?"

On a lead at his side was a fully dressed Pluto. Both Ciel and Marianne remembered how Sebastian had gifted them with the Demon Hound in proper attire…

* * *

" _Take this with you, Young Master. I think you might find it useful."_

" _How so?"_

" _Well, Sir, if necessary, you can throw it at an attacker and run."_

* * *

Marianne could understand the use of a Demon Hound's excellent sense of smell. The girl sighed and explained.

"Because even though I know the last place she was seen; it doesn't mean I can actually lead you on the same route she took to get there. Pluto can by following her scent, he is a dog after all."

The boy scowled and nodded his head, pulling a ribbon out of his coat pocket. He knelt down and held it to Pluto's nose.

"Here is the ribbon from Lizzie's gift."

Pluto was nonchalant.

"You stupid little mongrel! Is Sebastian the only one you will listen to?!"

The Demon Hound then began to run, leading Ciel by the leash attached to his wrist. Marianne sweatdropped.

"Oh dear…"

She hurried after them.

* * *

Pluto took them down the first alley, and the pair found themselves heading straight towards a female dog with white fur. Ciel struggled to hold the Hound at bay, so Marianne grabbed hold of his waist and assisted him.

"Why do you have to start looking for a mate now?!" the boy snapped.

"Why do you think I try to avoid him at all costs? I swear he tries to make me uncomfortable by strutting about without his clothes on!" complained Marianne.

Ciel arched a brow.

"I would have thought Sebastian would do that to you, not the dog."

She paused for a moment.

"I don't think I should dignify that with a response."

* * *

"Looking for a mate? Perhaps I can help."

The two of them looked up as the female dog ran off. Grell stood on a roof above them.

"I am a hunter of love, and at last my prey is before me. Red is the colour of fiery passion, and I am flaming."

Ciel gasped at the Reaper's presence, remembering how he had killed Madame Red without so much as a flinch. It was most discerning. He gritted his teeth and prepared for their next meeting.

"A gorgeous man, right there!" cried Grell as he pointed to Pluto.

"You again?!" snarled Ciel.

Grell smirked.

"A deadly efficient butler, that's me!"

He struck a pose, his tongue sticking out. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to speak.

"However, I do find myself without a master at the moment."

As Grell leapt down into the alleyway, he glanced over the strange trio.

"After the Madame Red incident, I was temporarily demoted. And now I only get the lowliest of jobs," he bemoaned. "That brute Will said I wouldn't get my old post back until I collect some truly troublesome souls. Rotten sadist. Although I must confess, I like rotten fruit every now and then. And those cold brooding eyes of his will certainly keep me warm on a freezing night."

Marianne's brows arched.

"A good punishment for someone who loves their job so much…" she muttered. "Although your tastes aren't exactly fit for speaking of."

Grell then caught sight of Pluto.

"And who is this wild one? He's a cutie."

Ciel growled.

"Oh dear. You aren't thinking of avenging your dear old aunt, are you? I mean, that would just be silly." Grell commented.

The boy only glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"Now, now. Be nice. I don't see Bassy anywhere. What could a brat like you do without him?"

"Quiet!" Ciel snarled.

Marianne held him by the shoulders. Pluto growled viciously at the Reaper.

"Oh! Is he your protector for the evening?" teased Grell. "Why does this kid and the flat-chested female get all the good-looking men?"

This stopped Marianne short.

 _Flat-chested?! He calls 32DD flat-chested?! Oh, I am kicking his butt when I have the chance!_ She thought to herself as she glared at the man.

She tapped Ciel on the shoulder and released her hold on the leash. Pluto was strong enough to break free and charge at the red-haired man.

"Oh! He's going to attack me!" Grell gasped, thrilled at the prospect. He opened his arms as though to embrace the beast. "How exciting! I'm all yours, but please be gentle!"

He went completely ignored as Pluto ran past him, followed by Ciel and Marianne.

"Hey, what am I?! Chopped liver?!" Grell snapped.

Marianne called out to the young master.

"We're near where I met up with her! We need to keep going!"

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the exact spot where she and Lizzie had bumped into one another. The two of them spotted the shop's lit window in the distance, but there was one key difference. Sat in the window was a doll that looked identical to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie…" Ciel gasped.

"Well," sneered Grell, who suddenly appeared behind them. "Look who we have here. Number 493 on the To-Die List. Butler and puppeteer to the House of Mandalay. A Mister Drossel Keinz."

Up ahead, the window of the shop shattered, followed by Pluto barking. The three of them hurried into the shop, and found the Demon Hound on the floor with the Lizzie doll held firmly in his mouth. He wasn't listening to Ciel as he tried to order him to heel, so the girl was left with no other alternative as she unleashed her wrath.

"Pluto, come here **now**." Marianne ordered.

Her aura was black and imposing, a glimmer of magenta flickered in her left eye as her voice rumbled with dark energy. The Demon Hound actually whimpered, bowed his body low in submission. Ciel looked at her in surprise.

"How the Hell did you do that?!" he asked indignantly.

"I haven't the faintest idea…" she murmured.

Pluto bounded over and dropped the doll into Ciel's waiting hands. Ciel's eye widened when he recognised the ribbon tied around the doll's waist; it was one of Elizabeth's, from when she had been wearing it in her hair.

 _Lizzie…_

* * *

A breeze rustled through the room, cold and ominous as it sent a shudder through Marianne's body. With slow footsteps, she walked towards the open door and stepped out into a clearing surrounded by trees. In the centre was the towering figure of a castle straight out of a fairy tale, with turrets and arches and spires.

"Is this meant to be the cursed castle?" she asked herself. "Because it looks nothing like a mansion."

Ciel came up behind her and stared at the imposing structure in determination.

 _Lizzie is somewhere in that mansion. I know it._

"Goodness!" Grell cried. "Not exactly the most welcoming of places, is it?"

An idea then sprung to Ciel's mind.

 _This is the man who killed Madame Red. But I need him…_

His thoughts drifted to the memories of Elizabeth's dazzlingly bright smile.

"Fine, Grell. Come in with us," he said. "Protect us and I'll grant you a request."

The Reaper huffed.

"How insulting! Earl or not, do you think I am the type of woman you can buy with money?"

Ciel smirked.

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day. You can do whatever you want with him."

Those words opened a black hole in Marianne's stomach. A sharp pain rattled through her chest and drove a dagger deeply into the small of her back. She trembled quietly as Grell thought over the proposition.

"Sebastian and whatever I want to do, eh? OH! Even kissing?!" he shouted in glee.

His eyes immediately filled with stars at the very thought.

"If that's what you want." Ciel sniggered.

"Does that mean I can use tongue?"

"Do anything you please with him."

The poor girl shook her head.

 _This cannot be good… I don't even want to think about what is going on through that bloody Reaper's head._ She thought to herself.

Grell was quick to shout out his agreement.

"Oh my, yes! That is an offer I couldn't possibly refuse! I'm deadly serious!"

* * *

 _Build it up with wax and stone  
_ _Wax and stone  
_ _Wax and stone  
_ _Build it up with wax and stone  
_ _My fair lady_

Drossel stood at a pot of boiling wax. All around him were pieces of dolls and mannequins, along with paints and brushes and other tools for doll making. Lizzie was lying on a table, unconscious. The man turned from the pot and removed his gloves with his mouth, tossing them onto a chair where he had placed her coat. His hand was a collection of balls and joints, bending and cracking as naturally as a human hand as he pulled away the ribbon that wrapped around Elizabeth's waist. Drossel continued to hum the same tune while he worked.

* * *

Grell slammed the doors open with a smile.

"Alright, here we go."

Ciel, Marianne and Pluto followed behind him. They were surprised to see a girl with strawberry blonde waves and a ruffled blue dress standing on a platform before them. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, as blue as Ciel's one glinting sapphire. Running up to her, they spotted a blue-stoned ring sat on her thumb.

"Oh look!" Grell smiled. "That ring's a lot like yours, isn't it?"

 _The Hope Diamond?!_ Ciel thought. _This doll looks like…_

He immediately thought of one of the missing girls.

 _Impossible!_

"Is this one of the missing girls?" asked Marianne. "She looks a lot like one of the dolls that were on display in the shop. Could they have been replicas for all of those girls?"

And then, the girl's eyes moved. They landed on Ciel. Her hand shot out and wrapped around his neck. The boy choked under her unrelenting grasp. He struggled and writhed and called out to Pluto.

"Help, Pluto!"

Pluto merely shook a doll between his teeth.

"You useless mongrel!"

Marianne, who had staggered back when she saw the girl lash out, drew her dagger from its holster strapped to her thigh. She used the pommel to strike the girl's wrist, which easily loosened her grip.

* * *

A crystal dropped onto the girl's head, causing her to release the boy altogether. Ciel fell to the floor, his hand clutched to his throat as he massaged air back into his lungs. Marianne knelt down at his side, her dagger poised between them and the disorientated girl.

"Now why would you call the puppy when you should be calling on me?" Grell called out.

The two of them looked up to see the Reaper standing on the metalwork of a chandelier above their heads.

"So that's where you got to," smiled Marianne.

"You know, as a Reaper, I have all the tools necessary for harvesting a soul." Grell pulled out two pairs of scissors from his coat. "See? My Death Scythe."

Ciel got to his feet and his brows arched in surprise.

"But aren't those just scissors?"

Those words caused the red Reaper to react very angrily.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Will took away my personally modified Death Scythe! I miss it so much!"

Grell then smirked.

"But I'll show you! I'll snip her into bits!"

Leaping down, he moved towards the girl.

"Hold on!" cried Ciel. "Don't hurt her! She isn't actually a doll!"

Grell ignored him.

"Welcome to the afterlife!"

He sliced into the girl's neck and landed in a crouch before the noble and his caretaker. Marianne gasped when she saw the sawdust spilling out onto the marble floor.

"Maybe she was a doll after all…" Ciel murmured as he reached for the doll's hand and pulled the ring off its thumb.

* * *

 _Wood and clay will wash away  
_ _Wash away  
_ _Wash away_

They could hear the singing coming from the other side of the door before them. The doors creaked open and Drossel stood before them with a candelabra in his hand.

"What a useless doll. She was an utter failure," he said. "So then I thought to myself, in order to succeed, I must make them considerably stronger than this."

His voice was cold and chilling in its melodious song and his free hand moved and clutched the air before him.

 _Build it up with iron and steel  
_ _Iron and steel  
_ _Iron and steel  
_ _Build it up with iron and steel  
_ _My fair lady_

Out of the shadows emerged more dolls. All of them moved with the military precision of a soldier. Drossel stepped back through the door and disappeared into the darkness.

"I've seen them before." Ciel gasped.

"They look like the dolls from the shop." Marianne agreed.

"Rather the dolls in the shop look like the kidnapped girls."

Grell shook his head and shouted.

"I'm not going to let anyone take away my day with dear sweet Bassy!"

The boy tried to stop him.

"Grell, wait!"

"Take this, dolls!" snarled the Reaper.

But when he lashed out at them, they were impenetrable to his blades. Grell landed with a thud on the ground.

"I-I couldn't cut them!" he gasped.

The only thing that had come away was the doll's skin, revealing the metal hands that lay beneath the surface. Ciel gritted his teeth and spoke in his master's voice.

"Grell, this is an order. You and Pluto stay here to keep the dolls occupied and play with them for as long as it takes."

The Reaper barely acknowledged the order as he moved to dodge one of the dolls surging forward to attack him. Ciel grabbed Marianne's hand and the two of them dashed towards the doors.

"Wait!" cried Grell. "You're going to leave me here? How not very human of you!"

Ciel snorted.

"I'm the inhuman one?"

He and Marianne went through the doors.

* * *

Up the stairs they went.

 _The dolls look just like the pictures of the kidnapped girls._ Ciel thought to himself. _No… The dolls_ _ **are**_ _the girls. Which means… Lizzie…_

Marianne gripped his hand as they burst through the doors at the top of the stairs.

* * *

They ran into a room completely barren of life. Above their heads, they heard Drossel's voice.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Looking up to see him sat on a balcony overlooking the room, they listened to him speak.

"You are indeed a beautiful specimen. I'll have to make you into a doll worthy of such exquisite beauty."

"What have you done with Elizabeth?" Ciel bellowed.

Drossel touched his hat and tilted his head.

"Now, what materials shall we use for you? Clay will wash away too easily. But iron is far too crude for you. So then, I thought to myself…"

 _Build it up with silver and gold  
_ _Silver and gold  
_ _Silver and gold  
_ _Build it up with silver and gold  
_ _My fair lady_

His gaze then drifted to Marianne, who stood as a barrier between him and Ciel as the boy made his way across the room and towards the next set of doors.

"You, on the other hand, are equally a beautiful creature, and must be brought away from the filth that clings to your flesh. I believe gold and ivory would be perfect for you…"

The girl's lip curled.

"I would rather be silver and obsidian, if you are so intent. But as I am inclined to refuse any such transformation, I would keep your mouth to yourself."

She and Ciel pushed through the doors and entered the next room.

* * *

They entered a room that was completely black, except for the white masks displayed across the length and breadth of the walls. The masks sang their song at them, bombarding them like stones thrown at a sinner.

 _Build it up with silver and gold  
_ _Silver and gold  
_ _Silver and gold  
_ _Build it up with silver and gold  
_ _My fair lady_

"Cover your ears, Ciel!" Marianne ordered. "Run to the stairs!"

Ciel nodded his head and clamped his hands down over his ears. Marianne planned to do the same, but that song grated against her eardrums. She had heard it so many times; it haunted her nightmares for years, and burned her very soul with its scathing lyrics. It felt like her strength was being sapped from her body through the masks' gaping mouths. Her muscles slowly relaxed against her will, and her knees buckled and knocked together. Through blurring eyes, she watched Ciel run up the stairs, his steps pounding against the cold stone.

"That's it… Get away as fast as you can, Ciel."

With a thud, her knees hit the floor as her hands trembled in their path to cover her aching ears.

* * *

Faintly, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind…

"You cannot run from my master, Dear Mary."

The world faded to black before her eyes.

* * *

Ciel burst through the doors at the top of the stairs, slamming them behind him. He gasped for breath, his lungs heaved with the intense effort, straining against his ribcage and wanting to burst out of his chest. He caught sight of a symbol marked into the floor, his eyes widened. He remembered…

' _That day… My birthday… My life changed forever.'_

 _The smell of burning flesh as the brand scalded against his fragile skin… The sight of the dagger coming down to bury itself into his flesh…_

' _As long as I live, I will never know Happy Birthday again.'_

 _The splatter of blood as it exploded from his abdomen…_

His gaze focused. His lip turned down in determination.

 _Never!_

* * *

The curtains rustled in the night air.

"Truly Master, nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it?"

Ciel gasped and stared at the shadow outlined in the open window.

"You lost your parents, your home, and this time, you stand to lose Lady Elizabeth."

Sebastian emerged from behind the curtain, sat upon the windowsill, his red eyes glowing in the light of the moon. Ciel cried out to him.

"Sebastian!"

* * *

Oh dear! Sebastian is going to be bringing down all of Hell when he finds out that Marianne has been taken. I suppose it is time for people to learn never to get in the way of a demon and its mate…

I love playing with this episode! There is so much to get into the story. I will also be explaining the reason for Marianne being referred to as Mary, although I don't know which chapter that will be though… I will get to it though, I promise!

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Butler, Forlorn. Bride, First Kiss

Elizabeth was silent as she remembered all that brought her here…

' _Ciel… He disappeared for a while after the estate burned down and his parents died.'_

 _Two years before, she rushed out of the carriage that pulled up in front of the rebuilt Phantomhive estate, and ran straight for Ciel as he stood overlooking the water. He seemed so much thinner than before, his clothes loose and slipping off his body. Lizzie smiled so prettily when she saw him, and ran over to him._

' _Eventually, he did return home.'_

 _When Ciel turned around, the bandage that went over his right eye was prominent, and the dark look in his left eye made many a person gasp. But it was the absence of his smile that struck Lizzie the most._

' _But by then, he had stopped smiling.'_

She remembered the smile she treasured so dearly…

' _I love him. My Ciel. And I love his smile. But for some reason, we keep going in circles. What can I do? How can I help him? How do I get his smile back?'_

As she sat against the wall, back straight and hands folded in her lap, her head drooped forward. Her skin cast an eerie glow in the shadow of the workshop.

' _Ciel…'_

* * *

Marianne lay atop the table in the workshop, her wig removed and bindings loose around her chest. Her body felt heavy as her shirt lay partially open with her bindings spilling out around her in ribbons. She tried to move her hands, but found she was only able to barely move her fingers.

 _What did he do? Is this some sort of spell? Am I meant to be trapped like the princess in the glass coffin?_

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, and shifted out of the corner of her eye to see Elizabeth in her trance-like state.

 _At least I'm in the right place. Although I don't appreciate being the damsel in distress._

Closing her eyes, she forced her body to regain its mobility, cell by cell, unaware she was deepening the bond between her and Sebastian as she channelled into the drops of his blood flowing through her body.

* * *

Sebastian sat at the window before Ciel.

"You lost your parents, your home, and this time, you stand to lose Lady Elizabeth."

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out. He glared at the butler. "Take that back, right now."

"What do you mean?" asked the demon.

"I don't like you taunting me!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Master, earlier you informed me you had some business to take care of. This business of yours, did it include endangering not only yourself…" His face then darkened, his lips contorted into a scowl, and his eyes glowed demonically in the shadow of his hair. "But also the life of my **mate**? Was this meant to be a misguided attempt to rewrite the past?"

Ciel had the decency to look ashamed when it come to the subject of Marianne, he hadn't been taking care of her as a master should, and now she was no longer at his side. Things were not looking good for him, especially when Sebastian spoke in his demonic voice.

"Do you remember what you said at the Frost Fair?" Sebastian asked. "About your body, and about your ring? What you said was both had been shattered and reborn, and that you no longer had any fear of being broken yourself."

The boy bowed his head and frowned.

"I remember. You don't need to remind me."

Sebastian merely gave a silent smirk.

* * *

Music then erupted from the silence.

 _Build it up with iron and steel_

 _Iron and steel_

 _Iron and steel_

 _Build it up with iron and steel_

 _My fair lady_

The dolls from downstairs came through the doors in droves. Ciel stumbled back.

"This means they defeated Grell!" he gasped.

Sebastian stepped forward.

"Interesting," he commented. "It seems they are being controlled by the singing of that song." A smile spread across his face. "In which case…"

He opened his mouth and began to sing.

 _Iron and steel will bend and bow_

 _Bend and bow_

 _Bend and bow_

 _Iron and steel will bend and bow_

 _My fair lady_

He continued to sing as he snapped the iron necks of the dolls, as the song voiced them to stand and waver while he weaved through them and ended their manipulated existence.

 _Iron and steel will bend and bow_

 _Bend and bow_

 _Bend and bow_

 _Iron and steel will bend and bow_

 _My fair lady_

Once Sebastian had finished, he went down on one knee and bowed to his master. Ciel scowled at the implication of his words.

"Who are you calling a lady?" he snapped.

The demon smiled.

"Now, my young master, let us go."

* * *

A voice then broke through the silence.

"I don't think so."

Ciel and Sebastian turned to the doors and saw Drossel with his music organ in hand.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are now the property of my master."

The boy growled.

"Property?! Who do you think you-?"

"The proof is there," interrupted Drossel. "You're marked by the very ring you are wearing. I know what it is. That is a Hope Piece. The same gem my master sends as a token to those who are destined to become his dolls."

Sebastian, noticing something not right, spoke up.

"What master?"

Drossel merely continued.

"It's been decided. Ciel Phantomhive is going to become a doll, an exquisite doll made up of silver and gold."

The demon's lips parted into a smile. Then he began to sing.

 _Silver and gold will be stolen away_

 _Stolen away_

 _Stolen away_

He picked up Ciel and made his escape out of the window. Drossel could only watch. He slumped to the floor.

"He was indeed stolen away," he sighed. "However, I am thinking to myself, Ciel Phantomhive will return, whether he wants to or not."

* * *

Sebastian landed on a bridge not far from the mansion, and placed Ciel down onto the ground.

"There we are, you are safe."

SMACK!

The demon looked down at his charge, shocked. Ciel glared up at him with a burning eye.

"What about Lizzie?!" Ciel shouted. "She's still in there! Did I order you to solve the recent string of kidnappings or didn't I? Lizzie is one of the kidnapped victims! Saving her is the first priority!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled.

"If an order negates the contract, I cannot obey it."

This stunned Ciel. He hadn't expected such an answer.

"Your first priority has always been orders from the Queen. Similarly, my first priority is your life, in terms of the contract. The only time when I cannot obey you is when you place a demon's mate in jeopardy as a result of your orders. Then Marianne becomes my first priority." Sebastian went on to explain.

* * *

Suddenly, Ciel found himself lifted up into the air by his neck. He gasped when he saw Sebastian's eyes glowing demonically back at him.

"I have devoted myself to your service and protection, but should anything have harmed Marianne because of you leaving her behind in that mansion, I will have your soul, contract or no. You seem to forget that I can kill you before you can even blink, so I would recommend saving your violent energy for those who are in your way. Are we understood?"

His voice was dark and deadly, all of his demonic essence oozing into his words. It wasn't the first time that the boy realised what he was messing with, but it was the first time when his _own_ life had been in the firing line. Ciel gulped, and nodded his head. The demon lowered him back to his feet and continued to speak as if nothing had happened.

"It's been more than two years now. I can't very well allow someone to steal you away after all this time, and hold my mate hostage, now can I?"

His eyes continued to glow.

Ciel rubbed his throat, already feeling the bruising begin to blossom under his frail flesh, and reached into his coat to withdraw the ring from his pocket.

"Master?"

"Apparently the Hope piece is what marks the master's next target," said Ciel as he slipped the ring onto his thumb, next to his own ring. "And I have two of them. I guess that means I've been doubly marked. Protecting me will be a difficult task."

Sebastian smirked and bowed gracefully.

"I'm not afraid of hard work."

* * *

They heard a howl in the distance, and gazed at a tall tower standing above the line of the trees.

"Pluto?" Ciel asked.

"I searched the mansion from top to bottom. I wasn't able to find any sign of Lady Elizabeth. That leaves one place. She must be in that sealed up tower." Sebastian asserted.

* * *

The tower itself stood on an island out on the lake, with a stone bridge leading up to it from the mainland. Pluto was barking at the base, a lead wrapped around his neck, and Grell barely able to hold onto it.

"Hey now! Calm down! What is wrong with you, puppy?" he asked.

Sebastian and Ciel ran towards the tower and spotted them.

"That's a surprise," the boy muttered. "You're still alive?"

Grell practically ignored Ciel when he caught sight of Sebastian.

"Oh… Bassy!"

The Reaper leapt for the demon, but was pushed to the ground by an even more pleased Pluto. The Demon Hound latched onto Sebastian, tongue lolling out of his mouth in glee. Grell wasn't pleased.

"How rude!" he snapped. "Wait a second. A Demon Hound? Really?"

Ciel arched a brow.

"You're just now noticing?" he said sarcastically.

Grell exploded with happiness.

"Oh la, la! A night with a Demon Hound! How sexy!"

His nose was even bleeding from the rush of blood. Sebastian stared at him with a blank expression and sighed.

"You really have no standards." He then turned to Pluto, who was happily chewing on his tailcoat. "Now, I've been waiting for you, Pluto."

Walking up to the door, he explained what needed to be done.

"That door has been sealed with unnatural power. Only a Demon Hound can open it."

Pluto's collar began to glow. It burned against the Hound's throat, causing him to cry out and whimper in pain, making him release his hold on Sebastian.

"His collar is shining," commented Ciel.

"And so is that door." Grell added.

True to his word, the same light seemed to be shining out of the cracks of the door. Pluto shifted into his Demon Hound formed and howled at the tower. The Reaper gasped in pleasure.

"Oh, he's so big!"

The door opened and Pluto ran inside.

"He's run off again!" Ciel moaned.

"No need to worry." Sebastian assured him. "We will follow him in. He should prove to be a serviceable guide."

* * *

Running up spirals of stairs seemed to be becoming a regular activity for the group that night. Too many to be counted in fact. Not that they had any time for such a mind numbing task when they had more pressing matters to deal with. When they spotted a door at the top of the stairs, Sebastian was the one to grip onto the door handle. He glanced back to Ciel and waited for his words. Ciel nodded his head.

Opening the door, they stepped into a workshop. Parts of dolls and pieces of armour were sitting on the shelves, and song lyrics were written on the stone walls in white paint. Ciel spotted Elizabeth sat in a chair at the other end of the room, her head turned down to the floor.

"Lizzie!" he cried out.

He ran over to her side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian saw Marianne laid out of the table, her brown hair spread around her head like a curtain of silk, and her shirt undone with her bindings piled up by her unmoving side. He walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Marianne, are you awake?" he asked.

She looked up at him.

"Yes, but I can barely move, Sebastian. I have either been drugged, or something is holding me down," she explained. A blush then spread across her face. "Can you button me up please? I'm feeling exposed."

"But of course."

Sebastian reached down to the buttons of her shirt, his gloved hands brushed against the bare skin of her stomach. He made sure to touch her as much as he could without being considered inappropriate to the outside watcher, but the pink cheeks Marianne had made certain that she knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Sebastian…" she whimpered.

He chuckled under his breath.

"I adore hearing your voice so breathless. To know I am the one making your inhibitions drop and your body respond so gloriously to my touch."

As he fastened the last button, he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Know that the ones who did this to you will suffer the entirety of Hell's wrath for putting you through this ordeal."

While the rational part of her mind told her that having a demon's wrath putting her enemies in the grave wasn't the best thing, Marianne blushed beautifully under his intense, red-eyed stare at the protectiveness and care he bestowed on her person.

Having him there, rescuing her from her place on the table, made her mind drift back to when she had been in a similar position, mere weeks before her parents' deaths…

* * *

 _She was laid out of a stone table, the eyes of many watching her as she struggled against the chains that held her down, along with the hands of their fellow men. Her legs were forced apart, exposing her lower intimate areas._

" _No!" she cried out. "I don't want this! Let go of me!"_

 _Her pleas were unanswered by those present in the building…_

* * *

Sebastian picked up Marianne bridal-style, his eyes glowing as he used his demonic power to cancel out whatever was forcing her to remain on the table, and set her on her feet. She was shaky and weak, but his blood in her system was making quick work of getting her back to normal. She wasn't willing to let go of Sebastian yet though.

Ciel gripped onto Lizzie's shoulders and shouted her name, trying to get her to respond. Grell smiled.

"Oh my! It looks like we're too late."

The boy scowled and continued to shake her.

"Wake up! Lizzie, wake up!"

Slowly, Elizabeth's eyes began to open.

"Where…?" her voice came out in a whisper.

Ciel's eye widened.

"Lizzie…" he sighed in relief. "You're okay."

She looked at him quietly.

"That's the ring."

He looked down to the extra ring on his thumb.

"Did you like it? That makes me happy. So happy."

Ciel realised what the ring was, what it was meant to be…

"That was her gift for you." Sebastian said. "The one you didn't open."

"How foolish." Ciel whispered. "She didn't have to."

* * *

Marianne glanced around, caught sight of a string pulled taut in the air.

"Look out!" she yelled.

Elizabeth's arm was pulled perpendicular to her body, followed by the other, and then she was brought up into the air.

"Then why did she?" Drossel's voice rang into the room. "Why is her body moving without her control?"

An axe was tossed to Lizzie, which she caught easily, and watched the light on the sharpened blade dance all the way up to the tip.

"And why is she going to hurt the one person she loves most in the world?"

Her eyes widened in dismay.

"What's happening to her?" Ciel bellowed.

Elizabeth was forced to swing the axe where he stood.

"NO!" she cried.

Thankfully, Sebastian was able to get Ciel out of the way. Lizzie continued to shout out her protests as they dodged and evaded her strikes. Marianne gripped the edge of the table as she watched Sebastian and Ciel begin to get cornered against the wall.

"She's not in control!" she shouted. "There are strings attached to her! She's basically a puppet dancing to the tune of the puppeteer."

Sebastian nodded his head.

"Grell, look sharp!" he ordered. "Can't you see what is happening?"

Grell was sat on the table playing with his Death Scythe.

"I suppose so… But I would hate to chip one of my blades," he sighed.

The demon caught the axe with one hand and gave the Reaper a shit-eating smile.

"Please help us out Grell."

That got the reaction they wanted.

"Oh Bassy! How could I deny you?" Grell sighed blissfully. "Well, when we kiss, can it… just be… a little bit of tongue?"

Sebastian wasn't impressed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He directed his next comment at Marianne. "But I can in fact tie a cherry stem in a knot using my tongue."

Marianne's face turned bright red at the thought.

 _A cherry stem? Really? Oh my…_ She thought to herself. _That's it. I'm officially and happily damned._

Grell went off like a rocket, completely ignoring the fact that Sebastian wasn't in fact talking to him. He went straight behind Elizabeth.

"I cannot allow a little girl like you to wield a better blade than I do. Unforgivable."

Ciel gasped.

"Grell, wait! Stop!"

The Reaper sliced through the strings holding Lizzie up. She dropped to the ground with a thud. Ciel knelt down by her side.

"Is she alright? What happened?" he asked.

Sebastian picked up a string from Elizabeth's dress.

"Marianne was right. She was attached to puppet strings," he explained.

"Only a Death Scythe could have cut it with such ease!" Grell boasted. "Well, Sebastian? Aren't I amazing? Tell me how good I am!"

Sebastian looked at him expressionlessly.

"Well done, Grell. Perhaps you should run with scissors more often," he deadpanned.

His lack of emotion went completely unnoticed by the Reaper.

"Oh I am just flattered to death!"

He then caught sight of Marianne and her rather abundant bust.

"That is completely unfair! How dare you possess a larger bust than me!"

Marianne arched a brow.

"You act as if I possess them for the purpose of annoying you. I'm afraid they are completely natural, so don't complain to me," she retorted.

* * *

Their gaze then turned up to the length of the tower.

"Now, where does the string lead to?"

Up above, Drossel was pondering to himself.

"So then I began thinking to myself…"

He moved his hands and entangled the party of four in his puppet strings. They immediately began to struggle.

"I have two new dolls at my disposal. What material shall I use this time?" he said.

Sebastian stared up at him.

"And of what materials are you made?" he asked.

"Me?" Drossel thought about his words carefully. "I don't know. What am I made of?"

The demon smirked.

"Well, I'm not sure. But whatever materials were used, they would seem to be of the highest quality."

This ground the puppeteer to a halt.

"Oh my… So then I thought to myself, I have always believed I was human. But… lately… I have been finding termites crawling out of my ears. Isn't that strange?" he said, cleaning some sawdust out of his ear.

Marianne wrinkled her nose.

"No, that's just disgusting."

* * *

Sebastian used his foot to throw up the axe from the floor and into the air like a flying battering ram. It drove into Drossel's chin, sending his head backwards, and knocked him off balance. His grip on his puppet strings loosened and released his captives. The demon smiled as he caught the axe's handle with one hand.

Now Grell," he ordered.

The Reaper smiled gleefully.

"Oh Bassy, we'll work together as one!"

He surged forward, his lips puckered in expectation of the sweetly sinful kiss of a demon…

Instead, Sebastian used his head as a vault to send himself up into the air. When he was level with the puppeteer, he spoke.

"You are utterly lacking in style! You're no butler!"

Swinging the axe down, Sebastian fully intended to slam the blade into Drossel's head. The man's eyes widened when he felt the axe embed itself in his head.

The axe handle landed with a thump on Grell's head, followed by Drossel. When Sebastian landed back on the ground, Ciel was sat on the floor with Lizzie in his arms. Marianne was poking the presumably dead body of Drossel with her shoe, checking to make sure he wasn't going to get up and go again; there was straw sticking out of his head where the axe had landed.

"Good to see you in one piece, Sebastian," she smiled.

"I would never lose to someone so hopelessly inferior," he replied.

Grell, who managed to escape the dead weight holding him down, sidled up to Sebastian's side.

"That's my Bassy! Very stylish!"

* * *

They all stared down at Drossel.

"So he was a doll too?" Ciel inquired.

Grell nodded his head.

"His name was Drossel Keinz. His soul was collected five years ago, but we still detected signs of his existence." He explained.

"He must have been fitted with a transient soul by somebody. His master perhaps?" Sebastian thought aloud.

"What kind of being has that sort of power?" asked Marianne.

Her question went unanswered when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Ciel…?"

Ciel looked down and saw that Elizabeth had opened her eyes.

"You're awake. Let's get you home," he said.

Lizzie smiled softly.

"I want to give you a real birthday party. Can I?" she asked.

The boy gasped, but eventually agreed.

"Okay, we'll have a party."

Elizabeth closed her eyes again, and her skin lost the doll-like sheen.

"You can rest easy now, Lizzie." Ciel said. "It's all over."

* * *

Marianne let out a shriek when she felt the body begin to move again.

"Apparently not!" she cried, backing away quickly.

Drossel stiffly brought himself to his feet, swaying like the typical London drunk.

"So then… I thought… to myself… I still have a task I… must report… to my… master."

Bits of straw spilled from his head as his steps jolted him forwards. Grell glared at him with his hands on his hips.

"What's up with this loon? All torn up and he still wants to serve his master?" he snarked.

"Perhaps I judged him too hastily," said Sebastian as he wanted the man walk. "He may be one Hell of a butler."

* * *

They followed him up the stairs, and stood behind him as he opened a pair of double doors.

"Master… It's me…"

Drossel fell head first into the darkened room, finally becoming still on the floor. The four of them hurried inside and saw Pluto still in his Demon Hound form, happily curled up in front of a padded, high-backed chair.

"Why is he here?" Ciel asked.

Pluto looked up and licked the hand of the master that peeked out from behind the chair.

"And why is he so friendly?"

Marianne froze when she heard the voice that came from the chair, her blood running cold in her veins.

"I'm terribly sorry. My butler's incompetence prevents me from offering you hospitality."

 _No… It couldn't be… It can't be…!_

Her body trembled as she reached for her dagger.

"You're the one behind this?" Ciel inquired. "Why would you want to turn little girls into dolls?"

Looking around the room, there were painting of the heavens, cherubs and angels dancing and playing were staring back at the room's occupants.

"Perfection is so difficult to attain," said the voice. "And when it is achieved, it is fleeting. Doll making is noble work. It preserves that which is most beautiful in this world. A doll is a perfect little person, forever frozen in time."

Grell shook his head.

"I have to disagree. Those little brats of yours were anything but lovely!"

"Why are you after me?" Ciel interrupted.

He removed the extra Hope Diamond from his finger.

"You won't win. I'm no one's doll, and I will never be a part of your collection."

Throwing it against the wood of the chair, it fell to the floor with a light thud. Marianne could feel the sneer on the voice's face.

"You ought to learn your place, boy."

"What?"

"My butler's head was filled with straw. With such limited intellect, I don't imagine he could understand why I wanted you."

The voice's next words chilled the girl to the bone.

"Why I wanted both of you."

"Drossel Keinz proved himself surprisingly useful tonight. He mentioned briefly a young man who possessed the most exquisite features, and how feminine he actually was. When he described the boy, it could only have been destiny. Mary had been returned from the Heavens! But as she did before, she refused to submit to our will. Her purity must not be sullied by this foul world! Oh, my virtuous Mary…"

The voice sighed as though in ecstasy. Sebastian wrinkled his nose and placed his hands on Marianne's shoulders as he watched her tremble uncontrollably at the disgusting words.

"Ciel Phantomhive. The manner of your death has been fated since the day of your birth. That body you wear is _unclean_."

Ciel's eye widened when he remembered those words, how his captors had held him down in chains, treating him as nothing but an animal…

"But how?" he asked. "How could you know about that?"

"I cannot allow someone like you to live in this world," said the voice. "Your existence is a desecration. _Unclean. Unnecessary. Unwanted._ That is why I intend to erase you. I refuse to allow you to sully her purity with your presence."

"What?!" Ciel retorted angrily.

The chair began to shake and the voice ranted nonsensically.

"Snuff him out! He is unclean! Unnecessary! Unwanted! End him! End him! End him!"

* * *

Marianne finally had enough.

"How dare you?!" she bellowed. Surging forward with her dagger raised high, she stabbed the body in the chair straight through its neck. "Go back to where you came from, you sick bastard!"

With tears streaming down her face, she just kept stabbing.

"I won't let you! I won't let you! I won't let you…"

Surely enough, her energy finally ran out. Her dagger clattered to the ground and she fell to her knees. Ciel and Sebastian hurried forward and were shocked to see that the body in the chair was nothing more than a life-sized doll.

"It's a puppet." Sebastian said.

They all then looked down to the creepy clown doll sat in the puppet's lap. The doll hovered to its feet, looked at them with blank black eyes, and then laughed manically with grotesque sharp teeth and a gaping mouth. It dashed away before any of them could stop it.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered. "Go catch that thing!"

The demon shook his head.

"The person pulling the strings is elsewhere, My Lord. It wouldn't do us any good to give chase." He glanced around the room and saw the shimmers of strings tied in an elaborate web all around it. "Now I see, there were hidden strings woven through the entire room. How very unpleasant."

He turned his gaze down to the shivering Marianne. Without a word, he picked her up like the mate she was in his arms, retrieving the dagger with his foot and allowing it to land in his pocket.

"It has been a long night, my Lord. I believe this place is causing unneeded stress to Marianne. Let us leave now," he said.

Ciel looked at the girl, whose tears still stained her cheeks in their vivid scratches. He nodded his head, his thoughts spinning with reasons why Marianne could have reacted the way she did.

"Yes, let us go home."

* * *

It was sunrise by the time they all exited the tower.

"Oh Bassy, my love!" Grell cried out, launching himself at Sebastian. "It is time for our kiss!"

Sebastian ducked out of the way, his arms full with Marianne and Elizabeth. Grell landed in a heap on the floor.

"Well, Young Master, what now?" he asked. "Would you like me to avenge Madame Red for you?"

The Reaper immediately backed down.

"Okay! On second thought, the kiss can wait until next time!" he leapt away as fast as he could. "Bye, bye, Bassy!"

Sebastian sighed, and glanced down at Marianne, who's head rested against his shoulder as she stroked Elizabeth's blonde bangs.

"Would you like me to go after him, Young Master?" he asked quietly.

Ciel looked up at him and shook his head.

"Leave it. Not today," he answered. His hand brushed against Lizzie's cheek. "Elizabeth's here. I don't want her to see any more bloodshed."

* * *

Wrapped within the confines of the archives of Scotland Yard, Aberline was pouring over old case files. One such file was on his desk, pertaining to Ciel Phantomhive, and his return a month after the fire that destroyed his home. He then found a page that made him smile.

"Well look at that. It's Little Lord Phantomhive's birthday today."

Suddenly, he heard Sir Randall huff behind him.

"Somehow I doubt he is celebrating the occasion," his superior remarked.

Aberline bolted to his feet, clutching the file to his chest.

"I'm sorry Sir Arthur. I was looking into the Hope Diamond and became side-tracked."

Randall merely shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not a bad idea to investigate him." He then went on to explain. "He receives special treatment, including access to information even we at the Yard have trouble to obtain. He wags his tail for the Queen, marking all territories… Queen's damned Guard Dog!"

He hissed those last words as he walked away, leaving Aberline to ponder his words.

The other case file on the table caught his eye.

"Sir Arthur, wait! There's something else as well. A file I found in the unsolved cases, can you tell me more about it?" he asked.

Randall paused.

"Which one?"

"There was a case about two years ago, involving a fire set at a house outside the city. There was only one body found, but they were already dead when the fire started; consumption it was believed. The fire however was also set deliberately, and there was no evidence to show who did it. The victim was supposedly a Miss Marianne Blackmore, a seventeen-year-old girl." Aberline rattled off the details as best he could.

The older man nodded his head.

"I remember that case. A tragedy. The girl's parents died only weeks before in a carriage accident. Their driver was never found, so we began to suspect foul play, but there never was enough evidence to say it was anything more than an accident. Because Miss Blackmore was still under-aged, she was due to reside with her paternal aunt. The fire occurred only a day after the news. Her father's family didn't even bother to arrange for a funeral for her parents, and they were perfectly well off to afford it." Randall explained. "Another thing as well is that Miss Blackmore regularly attended check-ups with a London doctor to ensure she was healthy. There was nothing to suggest she was suffering from consumption, although there were whispers that a maid employed by the Blackmores was suffering from such an ailment. Because of the fire, it would have been impossible to identify one set of burned remains from another…"

The man shook his head.

"Of course, it's only hearsay. There is nothing to suggest anything one way or the other."

He then left the room.

Aberline looked down at the pictures on the table, one was a recent picture of Ciel, and the other was of Marianne only weeks before her home was consumed by flames.

"Well, whatever this kid's secrets are, there can't be a child in the world who doesn't want to celebrate his birthday," he said. "And if the rumours are true about everything surrounding your life, you went to great lengths to ensure it stopped, young lady, whether you died, or not."

* * *

At the Phantomhive estate, everyone was gathered in the dining room.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel!" Elizabeth cried.

Ciel sat in his chair at the head of the table, a party hat on his hat, while everyone else was standing around him, except Elizabeth who sat at his right side. Marianne stood at Sebastian's side, wearing a beautiful white dress, similar in style to the blue ball gown from the Jack the Ripper case, but simpler in design and decorated with white roses. On her feet were a pair of dainty white heels, and her hair sat in loose curls around her shoulders and partially pulled back with a white rose, courtesy of Sebastian. Her choker glittered darkly against the hollow of her throat, the black ribbon a stark contrast to the white elegance adorning her.

"Happy Birthday to you, Master!" the servant trio cheered.

Marianne tucked a wayward curl behind her ear and smiled at the precious sight before her.

Upon their return to the manor, it was decided between the three of them that they reveal the truth to Elizabeth about Marianne, because even in her doll-like state, she had seen Marianne in her exposed state. Deeming it far better to explain rather than hide it any longer, Marianne explained she disguised herself as a boy to have some distance from her family, since they were cruel and unfeeling following the death of her parents. With such reasons, Lizzie was more than ready to keep her secret.

"This is fun, see?" smiled Lizzie, clapping her little gloved hands.

The servants nodded their heads in agreement.

"Best birthday party ever! Hurray!"

On the table was a Christmas pudding, to serve as the birthday cake as it was so close to the holiday. Sebastian produced a knife.

"Master, shall I serve the pudding now?" he inquired.

Ciel sighed.

"What a bother. You could have just cut it in the kitchen."

He was presented with his slice and silently took a large bite. Ciel felt something hard in his mouth, so he pulled out the strange item and saw it was the ring.

"What is this?" he asked.

Sebastian smiled.

"Well, the season is almost upon us, so it is a traditional Christmas pudding. Whoever's piece has the ring in it is guaranteed happiness throughout the New Year," he explained. "It seems you found the ring, Young Master."

Elizabeth squealed in glee.

"Did you hear that?" she said, tears glittering in her eyes. "You can finally be happy again. I'm so glad."

The boy tried to protest, but was interrupted.

"Paula, the bells!"

Paula produced her bells from her pockets and began to ring them. The others began to dance and laugh. Ciel pouted moodily.

"How ridiculous."

Despite his words, Marianne could see the light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

* * *

It was late in the night before Elizabeth and Paula got into their carriage and began the long journey home.

"All I cared about, all I wanted, was to see Ciel smile. I want him to be happy, like he was before. Always. Always…"

Lizzie whispered those words as she slowly drifted to sleep. Paula smiled sweetly as the snowflakes fell outside the carriage window.

"You have such a good heart. Sleep well, My Lady."

* * *

Back at the manor, Ciel sat at the desk in his study with the gifted ring held up between his forefinger and thumb.

"I cast this ring away. And now, here it is again," he sighed.

Sebastian stood before him with a pot of tea in his hand as he poured a cup.

"The day's events aside, it is still a present that Lady Elizabeth went to a great deal to acquire for you." He smirked. "Besides, cursed ring or not, I will always protect you."

The boy nodded his head as his butler sat the cup down before him.

"Except if I do anything that may bring harm to Marianne. Then it is you my life is in danger of."

"Indeed, Young Master."

Shaking his head, Ciel moved to the more pressing subject on his mind.

"What do we know about the mansion?" he asked.

"It has been empty for quite some time. Its owner, the Earl of Mandalay resides in a sanatorium." Sebastian explained.

"In all likelihood, he has nothing to do with this then."

"So it would seem."

Ciel pondered another thing that caught his attention.

"Still, that symbol we saw…"

His mouth filled with bile at the memory. The demon nodded his head.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm going to retire now. I'm tired."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, as you wish, My Lord."

* * *

Sitting on the balcony Marianne stared up at the night sky, watching the snow drift to the ground and dance around her swirling skirts; her hands were clutched to her chest and her lips were pleasantly curled up in a slight smile. She still remembered the music and dancing from inside; Ciel and Elizabeth looked so sweet together while they danced the waltz together, and the servant trio were happily gorging themselves on the food. As she hummed the music to herself, she wondered when Ciel planned to turn in for the night, no doubt Sebastian had delivered his usual tea tray to the study by now. Marianne looked over her shoulder, and was pleased to see no one around. Swinging herself over the balustrade of the balcony, her skirts flying, she landed in a crouch in the gardens below and disappeared into the roses.

Her white heels clicked against the cobbled stones as she walked among the tall hedges. Marianne daintily touched one of the rose petals and stroked her long nail down the stem, scratching her fingertips against the thorns. Somehow she grew careless and pricked herself with the rose.

"Ouch…!" she winced.

"So this is where you were. I was growing worried that you had been captured again. Are you going to make this as much as a habit as the Young Master's?"

Marianne started at the sound of Sebastian's voice behind her. She whipped her head around and met his blood red eyes.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You'll end up giving me a heart attack one of these days!" she snapped.

The demon feigned innocence as he brought her bleeding finger to his mouth. He sucked the blood from the wound, rolling his tongue along the skin of her finger and over the crevices of her nail. Marianne stared at him with wide eyes and blushing red cheeks.

"You really should be more careful," said Sebastian when he finally removed the appendage from his mouth. "You have spilt enough blood in my opinion."

Marianne smiled at him.

"No matter how hard you try, even you cannot control how much blood I spill. At least I didn't lose any at that mansion. I felt like Snow White on that table. All that was missing was the glass coffin. I just feel so angry that my gender was not only exposed to Drossel, but also that unseen Master. I just know he is going to make our lives more difficult."

Her smile slipped with every word.

"I refuse to be someone's puppet, or doll, or any other toy. I will not allow myself to be manipulated by someone else's will."

Sebastian brought his left hand to his mouth, and removed the glove with his teeth, all the while keeping his eyes connected to hers.

"You truly dislike the name Mary, don't you? You despise anyone who attempts to control your life. I rather admire that quality, because it's clear to me that you only seem to obey the orders of myself and the Young Master."

He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his hand over where he knew her mark resided.

"I threatened the Master tonight, Marianne," he explained. "While I understand your need to protect him, when I learned you had been captured by that fool of a butler, my fury was so strong I would have brought the entire wrath of Hell raining down on that tower. There is nothing and no one that I wouldn't rip apart to protect you."

Tilting her chin up and staring into her dark blue eyes, he brought them closer together and whispered against her lips.

" **My mate.** "

He sealed his lips against hers.

Marianne's mind went blank. Her hands clutched the lapels of his tailcoat. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his lips move against hers. She tried to hold onto that word. Mate. Mate… The mate of a demon? Something in the back of her mind shivered pleasantly to being his. And the fact that Sebastian, the man, the demon that had captured her heart so thoroughly, was kissing her, her very first kiss, truly made up for any apprehension she had. Slowly, she began to kiss him back. From soft and shivery, to warm and tingling, to hot and searing, Marianne loved the feel of his lips against hers. He ravaged her lips so viciously, his tongue twisting inside her mouth. She didn't want it to end.

When Sebastian finally removed his lips from hers, he rested his forehead against the crown of her head. Marianne breathed heavily to try and catch her breath.

"Tying a cherry stem with your tongue is clearly an understatement. I should be more concerned by the fact that you just stole my first kiss," she whispered.

The demon chuckled, all the while extensively pleased to know he was her first.

 _She is a blank canvas for me. I shall paint her completely with my essence and have us so exhaustively mated, nothing will break us apart._

"I've known your feelings for a long time. I simply took the first opportunity to lavish my true attentions upon you when I could be sure that you would accept."

Marianne smiled.

"If I'm your mate, that means you're mine. I will not tolerate you with anyone but me. You can tell me everything about being your mate later. Right now, I intend to be thoroughly damned, so just kiss me."

Sebastian's eyes glowed.

"As my mate desires."

And he did just that.

* * *

Inside the sanctuary of her room, the white rose on her bedside slowly became consumed in red, the roots of the petals darkening to black, while the tips remained as white as crystal, like fragments of freshly fallen snow...

* * *

In the darkness of the snow covered London Bridge, the doll ran along the stone, chanting the same words its master shouted over and over again. Its cries were immediately brought to a halt with a woman's gloved hand wrapped around its waist.

"Snuff out the unclean. Snuff out the unnecessary. Snuff out the unwanted."

The woman whispered as she squeezed the doll until it exploded in her hand. Stepping into the light, her face was revealed. Angela smirked as she said the last words.

"Snuff out the unclean."

She tossed the doll into the Thames. As she walked away, she said two final words.

"End him."

* * *

And here is the kiss you have all been waiting for. We will go more into how she deals with being a demon's mate later so stay tuned.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Butler, Freeloader. Bride, To Be a Mate

Big Ben was chiming through the night, snowflakes falling from the sky in spectacular white clumps. Two men strolled through the streets, clearly of Indian descent. Their skin was the colour of dark coffee, and their bodies were covered in fine silks. The first man, a young man with plum purple hair and golden eyes, spoke.

"This is gorgeous," he said, catching a snowflake in his hand. "It is so cold. Agni, what is this?"

His companion, older than him with short white hair and slate grey eyes, answered him.

"This substance is called snow, my prince. It falls during the winter in England."

The prince looked up Big Ben's clock face.

"How odd."

He looked around at the people as they passed by, and the carriages trotting along the cobbled streets.

"So this is England," he said thoughtfully. "It is beautiful."

* * *

The next morning, a crowd was gathered around a crime scene. Scotland Yard were dealing with a most unusual situation. Several men were strung up by their ankles in nothing but their undergarments, papers attached to their fronts with messages written on them.

"This is the child of craziness and laziness. England is the blasphemous country that has taken all and forced on us its arrogant ways and its rotten culture. Retribution should befall the fools of the country the hellcat rules."

Randall read this note from one of the victims, which was signed with a tongue sticking out of its mouth. He snatched it off the man and growled at Aberline.

"This makes twenty victims so far! And you still haven't caught this criminal? Explain!"

Aberline shuddered under his gaze, but bit his tongue.

"I haven't and I'm sorry, Sir Arthur!" he apologised.

Turning back to the note, Randall's hands shook.

"And Jack the Ripper slipped through our hands. That brat got all the credit," he snarled.

Aberline didn't look up from his notes as he replied.

"Brat, Sir? Who do you mean? You're speaking of Ciel Phantomhive?" He then directed his gaze to his superior. "You know, I can't help but feel he's carrying some immense burden on his shoulders. And he is still only a child."

Randall glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"A child?"

* * *

"So, all of the victims had just returned home from India then?" Ciel said, suddenly appeared at Aberline's side with Sebastian and Marianne in tow.

The policeman started.

"You're here?!" he gasped.

"But the culprit hasn't killed anyone yet?" continued Ciel, ignoring the interruption.

He walked forward and snatched the note from Randall's hand.

"The child of craziness and laziness. This man has a way with words, doesn't he? I agree our country would benefit if all these 'nouveau riche' fresh from India disappeared." Eyeing the signature at the end, he continued. "Still, I don't like this mark."

Randall snatched the note back.

"This is mocking the Queen and all Englishmen too! He's Indian, I'm certain of it!"

Ciel smirked.

"Ah, I imagine that would be the reason I was called in. Most of the Indians who have come here illegally are staying in the criminal neighbourhoods of the East End. And Scotland Yard still doesn't know their exact number or their precise location, does it?"

His words were sending Sir Arthur more and more into a rage, but he remained silent.

"I cannot allow her Majesty to suffer such indignation." Ciel proclaimed. "Sebastian, Edward, let us go."

And so the three of them walked away, black coats swaying behind them.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived in the East End. They were wandering one of the streets, where people watched them pass with quiet disdain.

"I believe this is where the bulk of the Indians have settled," commented Sebastian.

Ciel nodded his head. He then found himself bumping into another man. Looking up, he found himself face to face with an Indian man.

"That hurt!" yelled the man. "Ow… You fiend! I've cracked a rib!"

Marianne placed her hands on Ciel's shoulders and drew him back towards her.

"It was clearly an accident, Sir, and surely a grown man cannot have sustained such an injury from a boy much shorter than you," she reasoned.

The Indian man shook his head vehemently.

"You fool! I could die from this!"

* * *

Soon there was a gathering of other Indians, checking their friend's safety.

"What happened?"

"What a terrible injury! He should pay you back for it."

The _injured_ man agreed with them.

"Yes… Give us all your money, brat."

Sebastian smirked down at his master.

"What a clichéd bunch of thugs we seem to have run into. Shall I handle this?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, but make it quick." Ciel ordered.

"Certainly."

The Indian man dragged Ciel out of Marianne's arms and held his cloak in his fist.

"Listen boy, you are outnumbered. Everybody within a mile of here hates you English dogs!" he snarled.

The demon flicked him away with only two fingers, and sent him flying to the ground. Sebastian smiled a shit-eating smile.

"Did he hurt you at all, Young Master?" he asked.

The boy fixed his top hat and scowled.

"He did not."

* * *

The Indian man got to his feet.

"Damned brat!" he growled, producing a knife from his cowl. "You take over our country, drag us here and then throw us away like garbage!"

"Your people have dragged your filth all over our homeland!" another man shouted.

"How about we show you the humiliation of being wronged!"

* * *

"Excuse me!" someone shouted from a nearby alley.

They all turned around and saw the Indian prince and Agni emerge.

"I am looking for this Indian woman. Perhaps you gentlemen have seen her around here?" the prince asked.

"Who the Hell are you?" the man snapped. "Stay out of this!"

The prince's brows arched.

"Oh my! Are you fellows having a duel?" he asked. "He has two khan-samas with him. Are you an English nobleman?"

Ciel frowned petulantly.

"What if I say I am?" he growled.

"Then I will have no choice. I will have to side with my countrymen," the prince replied. "Come, Agni."

"Yes, Sir."

"Defeat the Englishmen."

Agni bowed, showing his bandaged right hand.

"Jo aagyaa."

He removed the bandages from his hand and smiled.

"I shall use my holy weapon, which I given so that I might serve my master."

* * *

He darted forward to attack but Sebastian managed to grab Ciel and Marianne and pull them out of the way. The demon blocked Agni's swing with his arm, and held the pair to the floor. He leaned back when a kick was aimed at his head. Marianne watched in amazement, it was so rare to see Sebastian put on the defensive.

"He's fast…!" Sebastian gasped as he blocked all the blows that came his way.

Agni stopped for a moment and stared at them.

"I have struck many of your vital pressure points. Any normal person's arms would have gone numb by now. How are you moving?" he asked.

Ciel, having finally had just about enough, shouted out.

"We weren't doing anything but walking down the street! Are you nothing more than a reckless savage who will attack anyone who merely walks by you?!"

The prince was shocked.

"What? Tell me men, did you attack this child here for no good reason?"

Marianne decided to put in her point as well.

"Considering the fact they bumped into us for the sole purpose of threatening us with a knife to relieve us of our valuables, I should think it was obvious to see who the instigator of this was."

The prince nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, my countrymen are wrong here," he said solemnly. "Agni, we are on the Englishmen's side now."

The khan-sama nodded his head in deference.

"Right."

* * *

The thugs were dealt with quickly, piled up on the ground with bruises and numb limbs. Sebastian, Ciel and Marianne were stunned by the butler's efficient work. Agni turned to his prince.

"It is done, Prince Soma."

Soma picked up Ciel's hat, which had been lost during the chaos.

"Good. Well, there is someone I need to find. So I will be going now. Goodbye."

He threw Ciel his hat like a discus, and then he and Agni walked away.

"These English streets are like a labyrinth…" Soma commented.

"Let us take our next left, my prince." Agni suggested.

* * *

The trio arrived back at the townhouse.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Ciel groaned.

Sebastian smiled as he removed the boy's coat.

"One of those men might be the one we're looking for," he said. "Let us wait for Sir Arthur to contact us."

Marianne looked back at them over her shoulder and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Just then, the other servants emerged.

"Master," called Bard.

"Welcome home." Finny greeted.

"Hello." MeyRin smiled.

Ciel shook his head.

"I will never get any peace at this rate if I am called to London for every single little thing," he complained.

Lau then came walked through the front door as if nothing was wrong with simply going in uninvited.

"Ah, My Lord. How good it is to see you."

"What is he doing here?" Ciel asked.

"And you think he would at least knock." Marianne muttered under her breath.

"How many times have I told you to send a note first?" Ciel asked the Asian man.

"Well I haven't kept a tally." Lau smiled.

Sebastian glanced down at his young master.

"Shall I bring some refreshment for our guest?" he asked. "Perhaps some tea, My Lord?"

Ciel placed his fingers against the furrow of his brow.

"Oh dear… You might as well."

"Perhaps Chai rather than Earl Grey?" suggested Lau.

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

He then looked to the door and was shocked to see Soma and Agni standing there.

"What? How?" Ciel stammered.

Lau glanced behind him and smiled.

"Oh, them? I ran into them on the street corner, they said they wanted speak with you."

"So you just come barging in here?!"

Soma smiled.

"Why, certainly. We are acquaintances now. Surely you have not forgotten me," he said.

Marianne arched a brow as Ciel spoke up.

"We met during a street brawl."

"And if you recall, I saved you."

"Saved me?! Excuse you!"

Soma and Agni then walked past the other servants and began to make their way up the stairs.

"Back home, if someone does you a favour, you offer them hospitality. Is it British practice to leave your saviour out in the cold?" Soma said with a smile.

* * *

Upstairs, Ciel burst into the room they decided to occupy, which unfortunately ended up being Marianne's room.

"Just who the Hell do you think you are?!" the boy bellowed.

Soma, happily reclined on Marianne's bed, smirked at him.

"Who am I? Why, I am a prince."

Sebastian arched a brow.

"A prince?"

Agni bowed his head.

"This is the son of the King of Bengal. Would you please extend your warmest welcome to my master, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Soma thanked.

* * *

The other servants had joined the trio in the doorway to observe the proceedings, and were giddy with excitement.

"A real prince in our own home! Amazing!" Finny gasped.

"Ooooh! How exciting!" cheered MeyRin, blushing behind her hands.

"What an opportunity! I've never seen a prince up close before!" added Bard.

Soma smiled.

"You may approach. I give you permission."

* * *

As the servant trio were gathered around the prince, Lau approached Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne from behind.

"I see you brought your servants to town with you this time," he commented.

"Yes, we were able to leave the guard dog watching the mansion." Sebastian explained.

"Ah, it should be alright then."

Marianne shook her head.

"Should we have left him at the mansion though? I don't particularly like leaving him to have free reign of the mansion while we are away," she said.

Ciel stared at the party.

"Sebastian, don't let them out of your sight for a moment," he ordered.

The demon bowed.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

The following morning, it seemed things were relatively quiet. Although the chances of them remaining that way were yet to be seen…

Ciel was asleep in his room when the curtains were drawn open. Sunlight poured inside and the boy struggled to remain asleep.

"It is time to wake up, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel rubbed his eye slowly.

"What's that? Who's there?" he moaned.

He jolted upright when he saw Agni standing over him.

"Good morning." Agni greeted.

Ciel jumped up indignantly.

"Why are you in my room?!" he demanded.

Soma snuck up behind him and gathered him in his arms.

"We are going out and about, kid. You are going to show us around town," he said.

"Why should I do that?" Ciel snapped. "And don't call me kid anymore, I have a real name! It's Ciel!"

Soma merely smiled.

"Alright then. Ciel, I order you show me around."

* * *

As they were about to leave the room, Sebastian appeared in the doorway with Marianne at his heels.

"Pardon me, Prince. I am terribly sorry, but my master's day is full. Pray, there is a great deal of studying and work he has to attend to."

* * *

The day began with a music lesson.

"You'll need a tutor while we are in London," explained Sebastian, garbed in his tutor's attire. "I shall fill that role."

Ciel stood before him with a violin in his hands. Marianne was nearby with a tea trolley ready and waiting. Ciel stared down at the music sheets before him.

"Bach's Chaconne in D minor? There is no way I can play something so complex," he complained.

The demon tilted his head up to meet his gaze with the tip of a violin's bow.

"As your tutor, I make the rules. Surely you have no objections to my teaching methods, Master?" he teased.

Ciel brushed the bow away with his own. He rested the violin on his shoulder and began to move the bow along the strings.

* * *

It started out well…

"Well done. Very nice, My Lord."

But then they were interrupted by chanting in a foreign language. The trio turned to see Agni and Soma praying to a large idol statue that had been placed on top of the grand piano. It was of a woman holding a man's severed head, in possession of multiple arms, while her foot was on top of another man, and with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"What are they doing?" Ciel asked.

"I would say they are praying to one of their goddesses, although I've never seen a goddess quite like that before." Marianne answered.

Sebastian nodded his head.

"It looks to me like the statue of a woman, carrying a severed head. She's wearing a necklace of severed heads as well. And dancing on a man's stomach."

Agni looked up from his prayers for a moment.

"It depicts one of the sacred beings of Hinduism. She is the Goddess Kali," he explained.

"A goddess of India?" Ciel inquired.

"Kali is the wife of the god Shiva. She is also the Goddess of Power." Agni went on to explain the story in detail. "According to our faith, a demon once foolishly challenged her. Naturally, she was victorious. However, her destructive urges were not quelled. She gave herself to destruction and carnage."

He then pointed to Shiva as depicted in the idol.

"But then, in order to protect the Earth, her husband Shiva threw himself at his wife's feet. Treading upon her husband brought Kali back to her senses, and peace was once again restored to the world. The statue shows us her story, the goddess Kali walking upon her husband, and in her hand, the head of the demon she slew."

Ciel and Marianne looked at Sebastian.

"And there you have it," said the boy.

"Makes me rather think of a lovers' quarrel actually." Marianne smiled.

Sebastian rubbed his chin in thought.

"I have never heard of a goddess with such power. I shall have to keep that in mind if I ever go back to India."

His mate giggled under her breath.

"Be sure to tell me more of your travels, I'd certainly love to hear the stories you have to tell."

"I shall be more than happy to oblige… Once we are away from those who should be in bed when we talk of such things."

The girl sweatdropped.

"You have to make everything an innuendo, don't you?"

* * *

Soma then rose to his feet.

"Alright then, we are done praying now. Let us go out!"

He grabbed hold of Ciel and proceeded to take the journey out of the room.

"I'm too busy to go out, I already told you that!" shouted Ciel.

* * *

One of the later lessons in the day was fencing. Soma was laid out on his stomach, watching Ciel and Sebastian practice with their foils. Marianne stood to one side as the referee, officially speaking, because Sebastian was really the one keeping score.

"Honestly," he sighed. "When are you going to be done with all this? Yawn, what are you even doing anyway? You look like an idiot." Soma sighed.

Ciel snapped at him, never taking his attention away from Sebastian.

"Be quiet! You're distracting me!"

Soma rolled his eyes.

"Are all the English this short-tempered?"

Ciel, having finally had enough, spun around and growled at him.

"You're never going to shut up, are you?! If you need attention so badly, why not give fencing a try?"

He tossed one of the foils to Soma. The prince smiled.

"If I win, you will go out on the town with me!"

"If you can beat me." Ciel said.

Soma got to his feet, Agni watching him as he poured tea.

"Good luck to you, my prince."

* * *

The two boys faced one another. Sebastian stood as referee. He raised his arm and brought it down.

"Now, let the fight begin."

Soma immediately lunged forward and took a swing. The foil only bent backwards when it hit Ciel in the leg.

"What the-?"

Ciel smirked.

"A strike like that will accomplish nothing for you."

He parried and sent the prince onto defence.

"Wait! This isn't fair!" Soma cried. "I don't know the rules like you do!"

"A fight is a fight," said Ciel. "It's not my fault if you don't know the rules."

But when he was about to deal the winning blow, Agni stepped in.

"Your Highness, look out!"

He used an empty teacup to stop the blow, and pressed his fingers into a pressure point in Ciel's right arm. This caused Ciel to drop his foil and fall to his knees. Agni, realising what he had done, gasped.

"Sir! I'm so sorry! When I saw the prince losing, my reflexes took over. Forgive me!"

Soma meanwhile laughed at his supposed triumph.

"You protected your master well, Agni. So that is it, kid. Agni is my servant, an extension of myself, which means this fight goes to me."

"Wait a minute, that's not fair!" Ciel cried.

Marianne shook her head.

"You should have seen that coming, Master. You didn't explain the rules, so it was necessary for him to intervene. I believe this is an example of karma," she said with a smile.

Ciel scowled at her.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Sebastian. He's rubbing off on you."

* * *

Just then, Lau walked in and picked up the dropped foil.

"How interesting. Sebastian, it looks like you will have to avenge your master. Here you go."

He flicked the foil to Sebastian and left him to catch it. The demon sighed in annoyance.

"For goodness sake, Master, why did you have to provoke the bratty little prince?" he asked.

Ciel's temper flared.

"However, as the Phantomhive butler, I cannot sit idly by as somebody harms my master. That would be an absolute disgrace to my position." Sebastian said. He then checked his pocket watch. "Besides, we are a full ten minutes behind schedule now."

The boy sighed.

"The time. That's what you care about."

Soma was intrigued by the challenge, so readily accepted it.

"I am curious… Very well. I will allow you to duel." He then looked down at Agni. "Fight him, and in the name of Kali, make sure you do not lose."

Agni accepted the foil with his bandaged right hand. Ciel got to his feet and gave his order.

"Sebastian, I order you, shut the brat's mouth now!"

The two butlers got into their duelling stances and readied themselves for the fight.

"Jo aagyaa."

"As you wish, Young Master."

* * *

The fight was evenly matched. Every move one of them made, the other countered with excellent execution. One move had them both going for one another's heads, which caused them to have to duck out of each other's line of fire. There was a final move that ended the fight very quickly. The tips of their foils met, the metal began to bend with the pressure and eventually the two foils snapped in two. Sebastian caught his broken tip in his hand.

"My, my, it seems the swords have broken."

Marianne arched a brow.

"A draw then."

Soma nodded his head proudly.

"That servant of yours is indeed impressive, Ciel."

 _How was it a draw? He was fighting Sebastian!_ Ciel thought to himself.

"Agni is by far the best fighter in my palace!" Soma boasted. "I have never met anyone who could keep up with him before."

As the boy walked away with Marianne following behind him, he continued to think.

 _He was a match for a_ _ **demon**_ _._

Agni walked away and Ciel leant up to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"What happened?" he asked. "Agni is no ordinary human, is he? Don't tell me he is another…"

His thoughts drifted to Grell.

"No, my Lord. He is deadly, but he is human enough." Sebastian answered.

"With strength like that though, he could easily hang those men upside down." Marianne added.

* * *

Later that evening, Bard was in the kitchen getting ready for dinner.

"Alright! Tonight I'm going to make something really special!" he cried out.

Sebastian walked by behind him and swiped the frying pan out of the cook's hand.

"I'll take care of the cooking tonight. You just stay out of trouble," said the demon.

"I beg your pardon? I was planning on making something tasty for our guests!" cried Bard.

As Sebastian was preparing for the meal, Agni called out to him from the doorway.

"Sebastian, I was wondering if I could be of any service to you."

Sebastian smiled.

"I have it under control, thank you."

"Four hands can work much more quickly than two. Please feel free to ask me for anything."

The demon gave a shit-eating smile.

"In that case, I suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of help. A cottage pie and some gooseberry sauce is needed for tonight's meal," he explained.

Agni bowed his head.

"Indeed."

Bard was incensed.

"Oi! Why are you letting him do it? I am the cook here you know!" he shouted. Sebastian walked away. "Hey! Did you hear me?!"

"So much to do, so little time," said Sebastian as he brushed past Agni in the doorway, eyeing him suspiciously as he went.

* * *

Bard slumped down in his seat and threw his hands behind his head, grinding his cigarette between his teeth.

"Excuse me," said Agni. "Chef?"

The cook glanced up at the Indian servant.

"Chef? Really? Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Yes."

Bard sighed blissfully.

"That's me…"

Agni smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm not accustomed to English cooking. Could I ask for your assistance?" he asked.

Bard smirked.

"You betcha! Just leave it to the chef!"

* * *

Bard got to work chopping onions while Agni attended to boiling the potatoes. Finny poked his head into the kitchen, following his nose with a smile.

"Something smells good!" he said. "What's for supper?"

"Young man, you are just in time. Perhaps you can help us in preparing the evening meal?" Agni said as he checked the spuds.

"Me? Really?" Finny responded. "But Sebastian said that I don't know my own strength so I'm not allowed to touch dishes and stuff in the kitchen because they'll break."

The Indian man nodded his head.

"So you're strong, huh? That's excellent." He reached inside the pot and pulled out one of the freshly boiled potatoes. "We need to mash and puree these potatoes, but that involves a lot of manual labour."

Finny was eager to assist.

"Even I should be able to handle that much! I want to help with supper! Please let me!" he cried.

* * *

MeyRin was removing plates from the cupboard while balancing on a chair. Not the wisest thing to do. As she moved, the chair wobbled and decided to fall backwards. The maid struggled to maintain her balance, but it was an inevitable end. She fell…

Fortunately, Agni was able to catch her, along with all the plates between his fingers and the bowl on his elbow.

"That was a nasty fall. Are you alright?" he asked.

MeyRin stared up at him with a blush across her cheeks.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Maybe it would be better if you took the plates down one at a time."

MeyRin turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Yes… I think you're right."

* * *

Sebastian then returned to the kitchen with Marianne following behind him.

"How is it coming along, Agni?" he asked.

Both he and Marianne looked around the room with wide eyes. The servant trio were actually staying out of trouble, and not causing any disasters for them to clean up.

"With everyone's help, I'm sure it will be delicious." Agni answered.

The girl looked up at her demon mate with desperately wide eyes.

"Sebastian, he has performed a miracle! Should we be concerned that he is some sort of Indian saint?" she whispered.

"We shall solve that mystery later, my dear. For now, we have work to do." Sebastian answered.

* * *

As the demon filleted fish at Agni's side, he spoke.

"How did you find ways for this lot to help out? It is simply incredible."

"We are usually cleaning up after them when there is a catastrophe occurring." Marianne added as she tidied up around the kitchen.

Agni smiled at them.

"Everyone is born with his or her own talent. We all have our own paths and duties set out for us by the gods. As children of the Divine Mother, we need only listen and perform our tasks."

Sebastian looked at him curiously.

"You seem to be a man of impeccable character, Agni," he said.

Marianne agreed with him, "I would almost mistake you for a saint if this miracle is anything to go by."

The Indian man shook his head.

"Not at all. I am but a student of the gods. Indeed, I was a hopeless fool before I met the prince. I owe Prince Soma more than I could ever hope to repay…"

* * *

He went on to tell his story…

"I hurt many people. Blasphemed against the gods. Committed crime after crime…"

 _Agni, with longer hair than he presently had, laughed cruelly at the suffering before him. Flames danced and blood stained his feet._

"And then, the day of my judgement finally came."

 _He walked towards the gallows, where a hanging noose lay waiting for him. A man assisted in wrapping the noose around his neck as Agni awaited his final punishment._

"I was alone and adrift in the world…"

 _Just then, a younger Soma stepped through the crowd gathered to watch his death._

" _You there!" Soma called. "They say you are a man with the strength of a beast! I am intrigued."_

 _The prince leapt up onto the gallows. He took out a knife from the belt of his sherwani and sliced through not only the noose around Agni's neck, but also took away his long white hair._

" _The man you were is dead now. You will reborn with a new name and a new life."_

"I had abandoned the gods of my homeland. I had forsaken everything."

" _Now, you are Agni."_

"He seemed a god to me. That day, I saw in him something divine, to my sinner's soul! His radiance was transcendent!"

* * *

Sebastian walked past him.

"Careful, your pot is boiling over," he warned.

He went to check the pot in question.

"The Prince Soma is my sovereign, and my god." Agni explained. "He took pity on me, gave me new life, so I will protect him with mine. I will do anything I can for my prince."

Sebastian gestured Marianne over and had her stir the pot, his hands trailing over her shoulders and arms.

"My desire is that all his dreams come true."

The demon tapped a gloved finger against the skin of his mate's bare forearms.

"If you ask me, the gods are a bunch of good-for-nothings we should leave behind," he muttered, never turning his eyes from the pot.

Marianne glanced up at him and nodded her head.

"I will never question another's faith, but I have a firm distaste for the Christian God and those who supposedly serve in his name. I have seen people commit crimes against humanity and everything He stands for, in the name of making the world a better place. Those who try to justify themselves by using their God as a scapegoat are the worst of all."

Her words were barely above a whisper, but Sebastian heard every word. He pressed his lips discreetly to the crown of her head.

Agni looked back at them questionably.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked.

Sebastian looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Oh no, it was nothing."

* * *

Dinner was served and eaten. A fillet of fish drizzled in sauce was placed in front of Ciel and his two guests. He sat at the head of the table with Soma sitting at the opposite end, and Lau seated between them.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" he asked the prince.

Soma looked up from his meal and stared at the boy.

"We will leave when our business is done," he answered with a straight face.

Lau smiled.

"That's right. You said you were searching for someone."

Ciel looked at him sharply.

"And you! How long are you intending to stay here?" he snapped.

The Asian man cut into his fish.

"Now, now, my Lord, play nice," he chastised.

The prince continued to speak.

"I am searching for a woman."

He pulled a picture out of his sherwani. The picture was of a woman… supposedly.

"This is her, Mina. She was a servant at my palace."

Ciel rested his chin in his hand and gestured to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, do you think you can find her?"

Sebastian stepped forward and looked at the picture.

"Even I can't do too much with that," he deadpanned. "But I'll try."

Marianne, who was in the dining room with them, was inclined to agree. Hardly anyone would be able to find the woman with that picture as reference, it could hardly be considered a human, let alone a woman.

"So tell me," continued Ciel. "What is this Mina doing here?"

Soma looked down at the picture in his hand.

"I have known Mina for my entire life. She was basically my nursemaid. The only person who ever really took care of me. My mother and father barely paid attention to me. It was a lonely life… But I had Mina."

He remembered her beautiful smile and loving arms…

"She was always there for me. But then, a British nobleman who had his eyes on her kidnapped her and took her back to England with him!" he announced.

Ciel sighed heavily.

"In other words, you're here to bring this woman back to India with you."

"That is right," answered Soma. "I will stop at nothing to bring her back."

Ciel was unimpressed by his words as he sliced into his meal.

"Sounds like a lot of fuss to make over a servant."

Soma's reaction was predictably aggravated.

"No it isn't!"

He grabbed Ciel out of his chair and shook him.

"You cannot comprehend my despair at being separated from her! You do not understand!" he bellowed.

"No, I don't." Ciel said.

Soma was shocked.

"Something as trivial as that causes you great despair? You're right. I don't understand it. And I don't care to." Ciel continued.

He slapped the prince's hands away and walked to the door.

When his hand wrapped around the doorknob, he spoke.

"There are some things you can never get back. No matter how hard you struggle."

Ciel opened the door slowly, never looking back.

"But maybe you are still too young to understand that, Prince Soma."

He left the room completely.

* * *

Soma looked down.

"Too young… I am old enough to know what I want. And I do not want to be alone anymore…" he muttered.

* * *

Marianne looked at him for a moment before following Ciel out of the room.

She found him standing on the other side of the door. Ciel accepted her hands on his shoulders as they walked.

 _Never… No matter how hard you struggle…_ He thought to himself. He then looked up at Marianne. _But still…_

Marianne met his gaze and stroked her fingers through his hair, expressing her every emotion without saying a word. He knew her well enough to understand what she means.

Damn her for being right.

* * *

It was later that evening when Ciel found Soma sat in the parlour with Agni attending him. He tossed a pack of cards onto the table.

"Good evening, Prince," he greeted, sitting down opposite him. "Even you should know how to play Old Maid."

Soma was surprised.

"I have finished all of my work for the day. We can play cards until I am ready to retire," said Ciel.

The prince arched a brow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Please don't think it is for your sake. I'm here because I'm bored and I have nothing to do."

Ciel offered him the cards, but Soma surprised him by raising his hand in the universal gesture of refusal.

"Very sorry, I already have plans," the prince explained. "Unlike you, I am a busy man. Come, Agni, we are going out."

He stood up and proceeded to leave the room, Agni following behind him. When he was out the room, Soma laughed loudly.

"If you don't get the proper amount of sleep, you will never grow up, kid! Goodnight."

The door closed with a quiet slam.

* * *

Just then, Lau poked his head through the door.

"Ah! There you are. Excuse me, but may I ask…?" he asked.

Ciel turned his head towards him and glared at him with his single eye.

"What?" he snarled, crushing a card in his hand.

* * *

While the snow was falling outside, the night had grown later and later, so when Soma and Agni walked through the town house's doors at the end of their night time outing.

"No luck today, huh?" said the prince.

"We'll search again tomorrow, Highness." Agni told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel and Lau were playing cards by the fire.

"So they're back…" said the boy.

"I have to say those two seem very suspicious to me." Lau commented, placing down another card.

"Yes, they are odd." Ciel agreed. "But I don't see how the recent string of crimes would benefit them. They don't seem to bear much of a grudge over England's colonial rule."

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Anyway, if they were involved, they wouldn't willingly cross my path without a second thought. That's just begging me to suspect them."

Lau could see the reasoning behind his argument.

"A good point, My Lord. Maybe they really are just looking for someone."

Ciel threw his cards down and looked out the window.

"It's still too soon to know that for sure."

* * *

Outside, Agni stepped out into the cold, his body bundled in long cloths. He had tucked his master in for the night and was heading out again through the gates.

* * *

From the rooftop, Sebastian sat and watched him leave, eyes glowing demonically in the darkness.

"I was waiting for you to leave," he said.

Marianne was sat beside him, bundled up in her long black coat and hat.

"I wish he could have picked a time when it was warmer! It's freezing out here!" she moaned, shivering even under her many layers.

The demon wrapped his arms around her, the cold dissipating from her instantly.

"I take it Hell keeps you permanently toasty," she said, huddling herself into his body.

"It is rather warm down there. You'll see it one day."

 _You mean when you take me there to make me yours completely._ Marianne thought to him.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her cheek.

* * *

Sharing their thoughts was just one of the things being the mate of a demon involved…

" _You mean you've been hearing my thoughts all this time?" Marianne gasped._

 _Sebastian gave her a shit-eating smile._

" _Of course," he answered. "You have nothing to be worried about. I rather enjoyed hearing your thoughts. They were quite complimentary, I recall."_

" _Doesn't make it any less embarrassing!"_

 _The demon shook his head with an indulgent smile._

" _The purpose of being to hear one another's thoughts is to ascertain each other's wellbeing, and for the demon to be able to find their mate should they be in danger, much like how I was able to find you in the tower."_

 _She smiled._

" _Handy. What else is there?" she asked._

" _Having my blood and saliva in your body will accelerate your natural healing, as well as strengthen the bond between us. It also allows you to become more assimilated to Hell when we go there," he explained._

 _There was a pause._

" _You're going to take me to Hell?" she whispered._

" _Do you expect otherwise?" he said._

" _No… I… almost feel… glad to be going there when I am still… alive."_

 _Sebastian smirked._

" _Of course, but you won't be human then. You see, as our bond grows stronger, you will be closer and closer to becoming a demon. I'm sure you've already had a taste of a demon's wrath. Your left eye turns the same colour as mine when you use it."_

 _Marianne gingerly lifted her hand to her left eye as she watched her mate's eyes glow their demonic magenta._

" _I suppose it can be used to keep Pluto off my back."_

" _Figuratively, and literally."_

* * *

As Agni left the grounds, the two mates exchanged kiss after kiss under the star filled sky.

* * *

You may find Marianne almost too accepting of her place as a demon's mate, but with her experience of everything on the other side of the spectrum, I think she is more than justified in choosing to descend through the Gates of Hell rather than Heaven.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Butler, Supremely Talented. Bride, Courting

" _This makes twenty victims so far!"_

" _This is the son of the King of Bengal. Soma Asman Kadar."_

" _Agni is deadly, but he is human enough."_

" _With strength like that, he could easily hang those men upside-down."_

" _There are some things you can never get back. No matter how hard you struggle."_

" _You're going to take me to Hell?"_

" _As our bond grows stronger, you will be closer and closer to becoming a demon."_

Marianne remembered all these sentences as she sat on the rooftop beside Sebastian. Watching Agni go from the estate was expected by the demon butler. He nipped Marianne on the cheek with a smirk, and swung himself down to the view of the open parlour window, much in the manner of a bat with how he remained upside-down.

"How are you doing that?" Marianne whispered in awe.

Sebastian merely smiled and turned his gaze to Ciel as he sat by the parlour window.

"Young Master, he has made his move," he said.

Ciel got to his feet.

"Good. Let's follow him."

"Take me with you!" cried a voice.

Ciel turned to see Soma standing at the door.

"You? Why?" he asked.

The prince nodded his head and explained.

"I know that Agni has been sneaking out after I fall asleep. I want to know what he has been up to. That is my right!"

The boy and his demon looked at one another, and then back to Soma.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ciel, Sebastian, Marianne, Soma, and Lau stood watching Agni enter through the gates of a large mansion from an alleyway.

"A nice place… Who lives here?" Soma asked.

"This estate belongs to Harold West Jeb." Ciel explained. "He imports a wide range of goods from India. He also owns various stores, coffeehouses, and the like. I've met him once. He's disgustingly obsessed with his social status."

Marianne agreed with his assessment, having had to stand in the same room as him during the meeting. A pompous prat as there ever was one, in her honest opinion, and held too much love for branded names for her liking.

"People have been trussed up at one of his businesses and hung upside-down. Mr West happened to away at the time however, so fortunately for him he managed to escape unharmed." Sebastian told them.

The girl tapped her lip in thought.

"Makes you wonder if it was intentional or not. But it could also be coincidence," she muttered.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian.

"Shall we have a look?"

Sebastian bowed.

"Indeed."

The demon gathered both Ciel and Marianne into his arms and leapt over the wall surrounding the estate.

* * *

Inside the mansion, they snuck through the corridors with nary a sound. They crept up the stairs and opened a door where they could hear voices behind. Peeking inside, they watched West pour a glass of scotch.

"Why not relax with a nice scotch? An excellent one from Josterini and Brooks. They hold the Royal Warrant, you know." West said with a laugh.

He offered Agni the scotch, but the Indian man remained seated on the chaise. West shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Our plan has been perfect so far. You've done well for me, Agni." His smile transformed into a smirk. "I think we have done all we need to. Stringing up anyone else won't be necessary."

He tossed the newspaper into the seat beside Agni. Jeb then reached out and grabbed onto the Indian man's right wrist.

"With this blessed hand of yours, the Royal Warrant may already be in my pocket."

Agni's eyes trembled as he stared into the cold eyes of Harold West Jeb.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel was surprised.

"The Royal Warrant? So that's what this is," he whispered.

Marianne shushed him and pointed towards the door.

* * *

Agni sighed heavily.

"If I carry out the plan as promised, then Mina…"

Soma immediately burst through the door when he heard the woman's name.

"Where is Mina?" he bellowed.

The two men turned towards the prince.

"What the-?"

"My prince!"

Ciel nearly went into the room after him, but Sebastian managed to pull him back before he could and clapped a hand over his mouth to keep him silent.

"West is almost certain to recognise us, My Lord. We must stay back," he whispered.

Marianne nodded her head with a wince and forced herself to watch the drama unfold through the door.

* * *

Soma grabbed Agni by the lapels, his anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"What is this?" he demanded. "You have known where Mina was all along, Agni?!"

West smirked.

"I see. This intrusive young man is your master."

Soma turned his head towards him and pushed Agni away.

"And you are the man who took Mina away!" he shouted. He turned to his servant. "Get him! Do you hear me?"

Agni visibly began to shake, sweat beaded at his temples and slid down his face. Soma was confused, but did not acknowledge his struggle.

"What are you waiting for?"

Ciel sat on the floor in the corridor, arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Let us grab that idiot prince and get out of here!" he snapped.

Marianne patted his shoulder sympathetically, and glanced up at the deer head mounted up on the wall above their heads.

"West shall surely recognise you as soon as you walk in." Lau cautioned.

Sebastian smirked.

"I'll take care of it."

* * *

West sneered at the young prince.

"Well Agni, are you going to take care of this brat for me?"

"This brat?!" Soma snapped.

Agni was visibly pained, his muscles kept clenching and unclenching between his clothes. West's smile became positively feral.

"Well?"

Agni was wild when he raised his right hand towards Soma. The intended blow was blocked however by Sebastian, who was wearing a deer's head.

"…Deer…?"

The other three occupants in the room stared at him, utterly confused. West was the first to snap out of his trance.

"A deer man? What's going on here?!" he cried.

Sebastian turned towards him.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. I am a deer."

He bowed as though it was perfectly normal to be wearing a deer's head.

"I've come for the prince."

West, being as incredibly foolish as he was, cried out to Agni.

"He's a foreign spy! Get him!"

Sebastian smiled under his disguise.

"Oh no, I am simply one Hell of a deer."

His words were ignored.

"Kill him!" West ordered. Agni fumbled in his response so West made his threat. "Do something or our agreement is over! Now!"

Agni's right hand clenched into a fist. Tears of blood spilled down his cheeks.

"Since I was reborn, I have only had one God and master. I vowed that I would never swing my fist for anyone but him. I am guilty of betraying that vow! Please forgive me!" he pleaded.

Soma cried out to him.

"Don't do it, Agni!"

Sebastian was nonchalant as he pulled on the edges of his gloves. Agni removed the bandages from his right hand, his entire fist and body glowed bright blue as he lunged for them, his eyes lost their pupils and became completely white.

Sebastian dodged out of the way with Soma slung over his shoulder like a heavy sack. Agni continued to pursue them and destroy everything in his path. West screamed at the destruction of his possessions.

"The crystal glasses I got at Thomas Goodman's! Do you know how much they're worth?!"

* * *

Ciel and Marianne watched the action from the door. Marianne was silently laughing at the whole scene, especially Sebastian and the deer head. Lau merely smiled.

"Sounds like trouble. Perhaps we should leave now?"

He picked up the boy.

"Come, my Lord, it's time to go."

Marianne and Ciel agreed.

"Hey!" Ciel called out. "We're drawing too much attention! Grab the kid and get out of here, Sebastian!"

Lau turned around with him on his shoulder and hurried away, Marianne following behind them as quickly as she could.

* * *

Sebastian leapt out of Agni's way again.

"Yes Sir."

He leapt out the window with Soma, glass shattering all around him. Agni could only watch them go with blood tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Back at the town house, Sebastian and Marianne had prepared tea for everyone. Lau was sat in an armchair sipping from his cup.

"With that kind of punch, this fellow is no ordinary human being," he commented.

Soma rested his chin in his hand, sat pondering in a second armchair.

"It is a mental technique he uses called Samadhe. When he gets like that, no one can touch him," he explained.

"Never heard of it." Ciel said as he sat in the third armchair.

Sebastian looked down at them all and smiled.

"I imagine it is a type of trance. Agni has absolute faith in his master. Consequentially from that faith, he is able to produce superhuman power. His skills are born of something we can never understand, the power of complete love and trust in another person," he explained, looking at Marianne as he said those words.

Marianne blushed prettily under his red-eyed stare.

Soma remained desolate.

"But this betrayal… Why would he do it?" he asked. He slammed his fists onto the table. "Why do people close to me always leave?!"

He pushed all the china off the table, spilling boiling hot tea onto the carpet and shattering the intricate tea set.

"Prince Soma…!" Ciel gasped.

The prince was unhearing of anything but his own pain.

"All of them… Why…?"

Soma ran away as fast as he could, pushing Marianne out of the way and sending her tumbling to the floor.

Her hands landed on top of the fragmented shards of china, cutting through the thin fabric of her gloves. She cried out when she saw the blood staining through the white.

"Oh no… The Havilland tea set, there's no chance of repairing it…" she whispered.

Sebastian was immediately kneeling by her side and bringing her to her feet.

"We shall worry about the tea set later. For now, your hands need tending to," he said with a stern expression.

 _As much as I enjoy the taste of your blood, I should rather not have it staining your beautiful skin._ He thought to her.

Marianne blushed and did her best to think a response back at him.

 _You intend to heal me with your saliva again?_

The demon merely smiled as he led her out the room. He then stared off in the direction Soma had run off in.

"Children. It seems that this one in particular will require some personal disciplining."

The girl stared up at him with her dark blue eyes.

"If there is anything you need me to do to help, let me know and I'll do it."

Sebastian smirked.

"I may just take you up on that offer."

* * *

Later that night, Soma was curled up in bed, hidden under the covers he had bundled around him in a cocoon. Footsteps padded softly on the carpeted floor, and the sheet was whipped away from the bed. Soma went tumbling to the floor, flinching when he landed on his back.

"You careless pig!" he snapped.

"I'm the careless one?"

Soma looked up and saw Sebastian staring down at him with cold, red eyes.

"You are in England at the estate of my master Lord Phantomhive. What you childishly don't seem to recognise is that as it stands, your presence in this household amounts to little more than a nuisance." The demon said without expression.

The prince's mouth dropped open in shock as Sebastian continued in his disparaging speech.

"You are a helpless child who can do nothing without Agni at his side. And now your pillar of strength has left you."

Soma's head drooped.

"You're right. I've lost everyone… Everyone who mattered to me…"

Sebastian laughed demonically, sending a chill throughout the room.

"Lost? You are more than a child than I thought," he sneered. "You haven't lost anything, Prince. Don't you understand? You can't have lost what you never had to begin with."

He then listed them all.

"Status from your parents. A palace from your parents. Servants from your parents. Never before in your life has anything actually belonged to you. Isn't that right?"

"It's not!" Soma protested fervently.

"Some part of you must have known the truth about Agni. But you were too much of a coward to face the truth, weren't you?" The demon smirked.

The prince covered his ears to block out the accusations, repeating the same words over and over again.

"You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong!"

He tried to run out of the room to escape, but he was stopped by Marianne walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Sebastian leant a hand on her shoulder and smirked down at his prey.

"You know I'm not wrong. You're finally seeing the truth. And now you want to play the tragic hero. What a hopelessly pathetic brat you are."

Marianne stared down at the prince as he fell to his knees in despair.

"They said they would be with me forever…" he wept.

Sebastian arched a brow.

"And you actually believed them? You're so naïve. Why would they stay when they got nothing in return? That's something most three-year-olds understand."

The girl laced her fingers together.

"You think of your own desires, and do not show any consideration in another's perspective. You do not realise that not everyone is simply going to bow to you because of your status. You have to earn that right," she said. Removing the gloves from her hands, she continued. "In your rush to escape the truth, you knocked me into the china you broke, and I was bleeding severely. I have access to excellent medical attention, but what would have happened if it was someone who didn't have such things? Your selfishness may just have led to you seriously hurting someone, maybe even killing them. Do you think of the consequences of your actions?"

Sebastian glared down at Soma.

"Time to face facts. Nobody ever loved you."

Soma was in tears.

* * *

"That's enough of that."

The couple turned to see Ciel leaning against the doorframe.

"Master…"

"Who knows? I could have easily ended up the same way as him. If it hadn't been for that month."

Soma managed to bring himself to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Ciel looked at him with one steely sapphire eye.

"My family, they were killed and my home was burned down. I was treated worse than you would treat any animal. I was helpless… Just a child." He clenched his fist, the Hope Diamond on his thumb glittering in the darkness. "But I came back. To make the people who did all that to me suffer the same humiliation. And I will find them. My parents were killed for a reason. If I remain the family head and make myself a nuisance to the people who hurt them, they'll target me. That's what I'm waiting for. Someday they'll come to take my life too."

Marianne wrapped her hand around Sebastian's, completely hidden from the prince's view as he focused his attention on Ciel.

"But why? Why do it?" he cried.

"Because the alternative is grief and melancholy." Ciel answered. "If I stand still, I might as well be dead with them. But I'm alive and still standing, moving on my own two feet. I'm going to die someday, and I would rather do it without regrets. I'm not going to pretend I'm doing anything noble. This is no grand revenge. This is just a game, and I'm waiting to see who wins. However far I fall, as long as there is so much as a thread left to me, I will use it to climb. I will take hold of it and refuse to give up. I am still human. I can do that much."

He then looked at Soma.

"But every person must decide on his own whether to grab it." Ciel shook his head and shifted away from the doorframe. "Enough of this idle talk. Sebastian, Edward, we need to talk about West now. Come."

Sebastian and Marianne followed after the boy as he left the room.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Watching them go, Soma thought to himself.

 _Every person must decide on his own to grab it._

"Ciel!" he called out.

The trio stopped at his words.

"I am seventeen, but you are right. Compared to you, I am still only a child. I am nothing more than a spoiled brat." The prince sighed heavily. "I knew there was something that was bothering Agni, but I never bothered to ask, did I? But now I want to know, I want to see them in person and ask why they left me. I'm begging you! Let me come!"

Ciel raised his hand.

"Don't be absurd. You're a naïve idiot, I don't want to chaperone you." He paused for a moment. "Of course, it's not as though I am going to go to the trouble of locking you in here."

Soma stared after him as he walked away, the sound of cherub trumpets singing in his ears. He latched onto Ciel in an embrace.

"Thank you!" he cried.

"Get off!" Ciel snapped.

The prince then clasped his hands together in apology.

"I am sorry I lost my temper earlier, and destroyed your tea set." He also turned to Marianne. "And I apologise for the injuries I caused you during my outburst. Please forgive me."

Soma then caught sight of Sebastian lurking in the shadows behind him. Quickly, he ducked behind Ciel and Marianne.

"Oh yeah, and you too! I'm very sorry!"

Marianne barely managed to hold back a chuckle at the sheer terror in the poor man's voice. Sebastian smirked darkly.

"That's alright. I find you entertaining."

The girl wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not…

* * *

Later, they were gathered in the parlour once again over tea. Ciel steeped his fingers under his chin as he thought out loud.

"I didn't realise that West was after a Royal Warrant. Although, given his obsession with status, it does make sense."

Marianne handed Sebastian a cup of tea for Soma and watched with a smile as he made his way over to the prince. Soma was oblivious to the oncoming demon.

"I was wondering, what exactly is a Royal Warrant?" he asked.

When he saw Sebastian, he pinned himself into the opposite side of the armchair, just to get away from him. Lau, who still hadn't left the town house, spoke up.

"It's an endorsement bestowed by the Royal Family upon their favourite vendors," he explained. "Royal Warrant holders are official purveyors to the Crown."

Sebastian nodded his head.

"Yes indeed. And in one week, a Curry Exhibition will be held as part of the festivities at the Crystal Palace. I am told it should be quite the event."

Soma's eyes widened.

"Curry?"

"What's more," continued Sebastian. "From what I've heard, Her Majesty, who is widely known to be a lover of curry, will be in attendance that day."

Ciel shook his head.

"Nothing more than a rumour," he dismissed. "Ever since her husband, Prince Albert, passed away, Her Majesty rarely condescends to make any public appearances."

"What do the Curry Exhibition and the recent crimes have to do with each other?" asked Soma.

"The connection is the curry. It's the specialty at West's coffeehouse. If he obtains a Royal Warrant for his curry, his sales are sure to increase dramatically." Ciel answered. "My guess is he was using Agni to target specific men. They were probably his rivals for the Curry Exhibition. When he hanged the men, he included notes that were insulting to the English. That was done to make it seem as if the attacks were carried out by a bitter Indian. Likely, Mina was West's bait. She's probably the only reason Agni got involved."

Marianne handed the boy one of the notes from the crime scenes.

"I'm guessing he did it all for you." Ciel said.

He slid the paper towards Soma, the tongue that acted as a signature on all the notes stared back at him.

"You worship Kali, a goddess who was depicted with her tongue sticking out. Agni worships you as his God, along with Kali." Ciel smiled. "The connection seems obvious. He clearly signed those letters as a way of apologising to you."

Sebastian smirked.

"He may indeed have left, but everything he does is still for you, no one else. Agni lives only for you. He is a fine butler."

Soma stared at the note, his amber eyes almost brimming with tears.

"Agni…" he whispered.

* * *

Lau clapped his hands.

"My, my! I do love a happy ending. It looks like everything is all wrapped up, no need to get more involved. I'm sure the Yard can handle the rest," he smiled.

The prince sprung to his feet and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Wait, no! There's Agni and Mina! What will happen to them?" he asked.

"We know the criminal underworld isn't involved in this, which means it has nothing to do with us." Ciel answered.

Soma clenched his fist, but nodded in agreement.

"You're right. This is my problem. I need to be strong, and need to find a way to handle it on my own."

The boy smirked, stretching his arms and cracking his fingers.

"That's the right attitude, and it affords me the liberty to look after my own agenda," he explained. "I was called to the city during winter for this idiotic case. I think I deserve to be compensated for the inconvenience, don't you?"

He leaned back in his armchair and continued.

"Thanks to West's nefarious activities, the competition at the Curry Exhibition will be considerably slimmer than it normally would be. So perhaps the Phantomhive Company should enter its own curry. We would only have to beat West. Then the Royal Warrant will fall into our hands. I was already considering expanding into the food industry anyway. Winning a Royal Warrant for our curry would generate some buzz. It would be an excellent way to get started."

"But you only have a week before the contest!" Lau protested. "Can you find an adequate curry chef and gather equipment in time?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and smiled.

"I don't think that would be necessary, isn't that right, Sebastian?"

The demon bowed eloquently.

"If I couldn't make a good curry for my master, then what kind of butler would I be?" he smiled. "I shall secure the Royal Warrant…"

"Impossible!" Soma interrupted, sending everyone silent. "There's no way you can win. They have Agni cooking for them, and his hand was blessed by the Goddess Kali."

Ciel stared at Soma.

"Yes, I am willing to admit that Agni is a remarkable fighter. But this is a cooking competition. It's not combat," he said.

Soma shook his head.

"That is what I am saying. None of you have even glimpsed Agni's true power yet." His golden stare was powerful, and unwavering. "You don't know real curry."

Marianne, having had enough of being silent for so long, spoke up.

"What is this real curry?" she asked.

The prince smiled.

"The key to curry is a mixture of spices, the possibilities are infinite. Choosing the right ones is a very difficult task. It is like trying to find one truth in a vast universe. But Agni can do it. He creates words out of nothingness, his power is on the same plain as the gods! That is why he is known as the Godly Right-Hand of Kali!" he cried. "Never in my life have I tasted a bowl of curry that could even begin to compare to his."

Lau smiled in his chair.

"How interesting! Agni's true power is creating the curry of Kali," he chuckled.

Turning to Sebastian, the boy spoke.

"Well? What do you think?"

The demon smirked.

"Fascinating indeed. Sounds like a challenge."

Marianne sweatdropped.

 _Why do I get the feeling I'm going to need to expand my stomach?_

* * *

Within a day, Sebastian had created rows upon rows of curry filled pots. Marianne stared at the sheer number with a small amount of fear. Soma was at her side looking positively gobsmacked.

"You made all of these curries by yourself?" he asked.

Sebastian couldn't resist smirking.

"Yes. You're the only one on the estate who has tasted Agni's curry before. I would like you to perform a taste test for me."

He plated up a bowl of curry and handed it to the prince.

"Which one should we use to defeat your butler?"

Soma was scared for a moment, but he steeled his nerve.

"Yes, okay, I will! If I can repay your kindness by eating curry, I will eat as much as you want me to!"

Sebastian nodded his head.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"I'll do it for Mina and Agni!" Soma swore.

* * *

Meanwhile, at West's estate, Agni was meeting West in his office.

"Thanks to you, every one of our rivals has withdrawn their entry." West sneered. "The rest are third rate brands I've never heard of before, and some company that makes children's toys."

He tossed the list onto the desk. Agni picked it up and began to read.

"The Funtom Company… Does that mean…?" he asked.

"No need to worry. With that godly right hand of yours, we're sure to win the Royal Warrant."

Agni could only close his eyes and nod his head.

* * *

Over the course of the week, the quest for the perfect curry continued. Ciel was sat at his desk. Sebastian knocked on the door and walked inside with Marianne.

"Pardon me, Sir. For today's tea we have Ode du Chocolat."

Marianne stared longingly at the slice of chocolate cake, even though Sebastian had allowed her to lick the spoon like a child when they had been baking it. Ciel didn't spare them a glance as he worked.

"I'll need proper dress for a royal audience," he said.

Sebastian chuckled.

"You insist she won't come, yet you dress up anyway. How amusing, the Queen's Guard Dog is a well-trained little pup, eh?"

The girl slapped him on the arm.

"Sebastian, really!" she chastised.

Ciel glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you concocted a curry better than Agni's yet?" he snapped.

The demon shook his head.

"No. According to the prince, something is still lacking."

Marianne remembered the empty plates in the kitchen, Soma's bulging belly, and the fact she was meant to be washing the dishes that night. It was going to be a long night… Her thoughts were interrupted when the boy brushed their presence away.

"Then get back to the kitchen and stop wasting your time baking cakes. You have more important things to do."

Sebastian took the slice of cake away.

"Yes, I understand, My Lord."

Ciel glanced back at them.

"And anyway, I'm not really in the mood for chocolate right now."

Marianne clutched her chest as though wounded.

"It is a well-known fact that women and children cannot resist chocolate. Some even believe it to be made by the angels. Personally, I think demons would have had a hand in it, since it is as delicious as sin," she teased.

The boy laughed.

"If you love it so much, why don't you toss it into the curry or something?"

Sebastian bowed gracefully.

"Indeed, my Young Master."

* * *

During the night, where the curry competition waited on the other side of the day, Agni stirred his curry, his thoughts remained on the words he said so long ago…

" _Until that day, I wasn't a religious man. I was born into the Brahmins. We were the highest castes. People who managed to serve the gods, but I saw the greed and snobbery of the men around me, and I couldn't bring myself to believe in our righteousness. I committed many crimes. Until finally…"_

" _ **The man you were is dead now! You will be reborn with a new name and a new life!"**_

" _I finally found something divine. It was in him."_

" _ **Now, you are Agni!"**_

Agni clenched his right hand.

 _I vowed only to use this hand only for the god I found in him._

* * *

At the Phantomhive house, Soma saw in the darkness, staring out of a window. The moon glowed in the sky and danced among the stars.

* * *

The following morning, Sebastian was helping Ciel dress for the event. The boy's attire could only be described as dark and dashing, with his black coat and hat, trimmed with white lace and silver chains and adornments; a sword was strapped to his side.

"Is this outfit fit for a royal audience, My Lord?" the demon inquired.

They stood in front of the mirror together, Sebastian staring over Ciel's shoulder to meet his eye. Ciel cast his gaze over his appearance critically.

"Yes, it's fine. Now drop it," he retorted. "Anyway, are you certain you can beat Agni's curry today?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Of course. I swear it on the Phantomhive name. I shall win a Royal Warrant without fail."

It was then that Marianne came into the room, dressed in her butler's uniform and black coat. The girl smiled affectionately when he saw Ciel in his fancy clothes.

"Don't you look handsome?" she said, brushing her black gloved hands over his shoulders.

Ciel blushed and looked away.

"Must you say that?" he replied. He shook his head and steeled himself. "Are you ready, Marianne?"

She looked up at Sebastian as he rested his hand on the small of her back.

"As I will ever be."

* * *

They arrived at the Great Exhibition. Marianne was in complete awe at the sights on display. There was a replica of the Taj Mahal, many exotic plants growing throughout the building, and the interesting smells tickling the insides of her nose. She stood in a line with the entirety of the Phantomhive party, which included Lau, Ran Mao, and the servant trio, along with her, Ciel, Sebastian and Soma.

"Well," said Sebastian. "I have certain preparations I have to make. I must excuse myself. Edward, if you would accompany me for a moment?"

Marianne nodded her head and followed after him as he walked away. Finny and Bard cheered Sebastian on in farewell.

"Bye! See you later!"

"Come on, Sebastian! Good luck!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Soma spotted an Indian woman walking among the crowd, whose presence was very familiar… He hurried after her before she could disappear from his sight.

* * *

Outside the room where Sebastian was meant to gather with the other competitors, he took Marianne into a shadowed part of the corridor. With a smirk on his face, he pinned her to the wall with one hand holding her wrists above her head, and crooked her chin up with the other. Marianne stared up at him with glittering blue eyes, which fluttered closed as his face drew close to hers and attached his mouth to her own. His tongue sought refuge in her mouth, her fingers clenched and unclenched against his wrist. Moans spilled from her mouth, causing him to chuckle.

"Such a responsive little one," he smiled. "Will I get something special when I win the Royal Warrant?"

Marianne blushed.

"Maybe…"

The demon stole another kiss from her eager lips.

"Then I shall look forward to it."

He released her and stepped out of the shadows, leaving her to return to the others.

* * *

He stepped into the room. Agni bolted upright from his seat when he saw Sebastian.

"Why are you here?" asked the Indian man.

Sebastian smirked.

* * *

Soma continued to run through the crowd, becoming lost within the many masses. To be lost in such an enormous place was never a good thing, but he didn't care because at that moment, he spotted the woman he had been chasing.

"Mina!" he cried out.

The woman stopped, looked over her shoulder. Her skin was dark, her hair a flowing midnight curtain, and her eyes as dark as a stormy sky. Gold earrings dangled from her earlobes, and tingled with every movement of her head.

"Huh, what's that?" she called. "Prince Soma?"

Soma ran over and embraced her.

"Mina, I am so glad! Agni got you back!" He removed himself from her for a moment, and looked down at her with a smile. "You don't have to worry now. We can go back to the palace."

Mina stared at him, eyes wavering.

"Highness?"

Her expression then completely transformed. The air seemed to grow colder and darker as the next words spilled from her downturned lips.

"How stupid are you?"

Shocked, Soma was unable to speak as Mina continued with her callous words.

"Go back with you? Don't make me laugh! Why would I ever want to go back there?"

She smacked his hands away and turned around, arms folded indignantly.

"I already went to so much trouble to escape. People born into royalty can lounge around, never doing a day of work in their lives. Because I was born into lower caste, I was forever doomed to be a servant. I don't want to spend my whole life trapped by the caste system!"

The prince slowly began to put the pieces together.

"You went with him willingly? It was your decision?" he asked.

"Yes!" Mina snapped. "That's right! A lowly servant, or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which one is better! I spent my whole life taking care of you, you selfish brat! I'm done with it!"

Her ire then cooled bit by bit.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you. But now, here you are. You're old enough to know the truth."

She walked away without another word.

* * *

From behind where Soma stood, Ciel and the others watched, Marianne joining them not long after.

* * *

Agni explained his side of the story to Sebastian.

"Mina and I came to an agreement. If I obeyed West, she would reveal nothing of her true feelings to the prince," he sighed heavily, wiping his bandaged hand across his forehead. "He can't know the truth. He's still too young for that."

Sebastian looked at him calmly.

"So that's what this is about."

"Don't you see?" Agni cried out. "This is for my prince! I cannot lose!"

The demon smirked.

"Funny you say that. Neither can I."

* * *

Neither of them noticed one of the other contestants slink out of the room with a frown on his face, glasses glinting from their place on the bridge of his nose and brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

The man slammed a fist into the wall. Pain etched itself across his face as he checked over his hand for anything broken.

"I'll never win with this swill! Something is still missing," he said.

He reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"But what is it?"

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching him, light and delicate, a woman's.

"You seem quite troubled."

He turned and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, all dressed up in a lovely purple dress and dove grey gloves.

"Perhaps using this will help you."

She offered him a small brown sack, barely the size of her hands. The man gave into temptation and took the sack, sniffed it quietly.

"What the…?"

Angela smiled beneath the shadow of her bonnet.

* * *

The Curry Festival then began. The announcer greeted the amassed crowd with a smile.

"Thank you all for waiting! Welcome to the Curry Festival, and the best curry London can offer."

Four other chefs were lined up with Sebastian and Agni. And from the judges' side, it seemed Viscount Druitt was asked to join the proceedings once again.

"This guy again." Lau sighed from the crowd, his arm wrapped around Ran Mao.

Ciel shook his head by his side, Marianne standing behind him with her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Attention seeker." Ciel muttered.

Marianne chuckled.

"I can think of a few other things to call him, although none of them would be fit for polite society," she whispered.

"I should be worried that you know them in the first place," he countered.

Soma was with the others, feeling forlorn. He turned around and walked away.

Agni could only watch his beloved master leave.

 _Prince Soma… You can't stand to look at my face anymore, can you?_ He shook his head resolutely. _No! I have to focus on the competition!_

"And now, let the cooking begin!" cried the announcer.

* * *

The sound of trumpets burst through the silence. A red carpet was rolled out towards the stage. Everyone turned and saw two figures standing at the other end on the carpet. Ciel gasped at the sight.

"Her Majesty!"

* * *

I had to add Marianne's comment about the chocolate. It was just too good to resist. There still hasn't been time for her gender to be exposed to Soma and Agni, but it is coming soon, I promise.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Butler, Competing. Bride, Unsettled

" _Will I get something special when I win the Royal Warrant?"_

" _Maybe…"_

" _A lowly servant, or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which is better!"_

" _Her Majesty!"_

The Queen was a small being, dressed completely in mourning black a long veil covering her face beneath her little black hat. At her side was a butler, ethereal in his beauty, with hair the colour of moonlight, and eyes a brilliant purple. He was dressed head to foot in stunningly bright white. The sword at his hip was held in an ornate black scabbard. His name was Ash.

"Oh my word! Our gracious Queen, her Majesty and mother of England, Queen Victoria!" the announcer cried.

The Queen and her butler walked up the red carpet, ignoring or oblivious of the many whispers surrounding them.

"It's really her…"

"I can't believe she came…"

"She's so much smaller than I remember…"

Viscount Druitt got to his feet and began to sing the National Anthem, 'God Save the Queen'. The audience joined in. Marianne's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the man in white. His presence, his very aura was so very familiar… She barely managed to suppress a tremble. She glanced around as she mouthed the words, as being eternally connected to a demon meant she was practically a resident of Hell, and saw that Bard, Lau and Ran Mao were some of the few humans not singing. Her eyes met Sebastian's, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Ash led the Queen up the dais, and allowed her to stand before her throne. He bowed and leant his head for her to whisper in his ear.

"Her Majesty bids me tell you, 'I am so sorry I have been unable to appear before you. However, I am in such perfect health, that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband was exceedingly fond of curry as well. I look forward to your food'."

The crowd burst into deafening cheers. The announcer smiled and continued with his speech.

"And with that, a la cuisine!"

* * *

While all this was happening, Soma was outside, sitting on the ledge of a fountain. He could hear the cheers from the crowd inside.

"So, it has started…" he sighed.

He kept replaying Mina's words over and over in his head.

" _How stupid are you?"_

The prince bowed his head in sadness.

* * *

Agni unravelled the bandage around his hand and began to fry his ingredients in the saucepan.

 _Prince Soma, you are my god. For you, I will use my power._

His right hand picked the spices and tossed them into the curry. One of the spectators spoke up.

"By Jove! It's almost like that man's hand has a mind of its own!"

"And it smells wonderful!" complimented a lady beside him.

West smirked at Agni's performance.

"Ha! I paid for this, the hand of Kali. With him, I'm sure to win."

The crowd gasped when they saw Sebastian picking out his spices at rapid speed, and tossing them into the pan with a flourish.

"Funtom's not doing badly!"

"And it smells amazing!"

At those words, West gritted his teeth.

Just then, the crowd saw Sebastian do something unexpected.

"What's he doing?"

Chunks of Funtom chocolate was dropped into the steaming curry mixture.

"Oh Lord… What is he…?"

"It's chocolate!"

"Chocolate in curry?"

"What is he thinking?"

"Revolting!"

The crowd continued to gossip at the demon's unusual choice. West laughed loudly at the development.

"A kid's company, of course they'd use chocolate! Just a bit for publicity!" he sneered.

Ciel and Marianne watched Sebastian in silence, the girl with a slight smile on her face as her tongue flicked out to lick her lips.

Agni, however, understood what Sebastian was doing.

"You're wrong. That is a legitimate ingredient. Blending cacao in provides aroma and bitterness, and gives it a mellow, full-bodied flavour." He stared at Sebastian as the demon taste-tested his creation. "How did you get an idea like that? You are an Englishman, are you not?"

Sebastian gave him a shit-eating smile.

"It was an order from my master."

He remembered the boy's words…

" _Why don't you toss it into the curry or something?"_

"I do his bidding, no matter how reckless his orders may seem to be. You see, I am simply one Hell of a butler."

Agni gritted his teeth.

* * *

At Ciel and Marianne's side, Lau smiled.

"What an interesting choice."

"Damn!" Ciel groused. "What the Hell is he doing?"

Marianne tapped his shoulder with a smile.

"Actually, I taste-tested that curry, and it was delicious." She leant down to whisper in his ear. "Besides, you know I have to taste-test every new recipe Sebastian cooks, because you know as well as I do what his taste buds are like."

Ciel nodded his head and shuddered at the memory.

* * *

Agni looked at Sebastian, Ciel and Marianne, and gasped.

"Such a bond between servants and master."

He looked over the crowd in search of his prince, and cast his eyes down when he was nowhere in sight.

 _My prince… I knew you would not forgive me for this._

Agni turned to walk to a basket behind him.

 _But that is why I cannot lose._

Out of the basket, he pulled out a blue lobster.

"What is that?"

"A blue lobster?"

Druitt got to his feet in amazement.

"It's the legendary blue lobster, said to exist only in the seas of Britany! Its beautiful blue shell wraps around it like a dress wraps around a woman! So perfect! So magnificent! And its flavour is simply exquisite! The sweetness of the blue lobster has been known to paralyse men before!"

Marianne arched a brow and sweatdropped.

"What the Hell, Druitt?!"

West smirked.

"Exactly! You can't just add anything to curry. You see, mine is the truly sophisticated recipe!"

Agni stared at Sebastian in determination.

"Whatever happens, I shall defeat you! Prepare for me, for I have the hand of a goddess!"

He sliced through his ingredients with incredible speed, and continued with his spectacular performance.

* * *

The cook who met with Angela watched Agni in awe before turning back to his own pot, and pulling out the spice from his coat. The curry spice sparkled purple as it was poured into the mixture.

* * *

"And time up!" shouted the announcer. "And now for the judging!"

The first chef presented his curry.

"First, we have Parson Tubbs with his beef curry."

The first judge spoke up.

"The beef is thickly cut and served in generous portions. I say, not a bad recipe."

The chef judge added his part in.

"But the dullness of the flavour makes this a disgrace! A professional chef using curry powder?"

The cook was shocked.

Druitt took a bite of the next curry.

"I assume your company blends its own spices, correct?" he asked.

The Angela-assisted chef answered.

"Yes, we do."

Druitt smiled.

"Interesting," he said, sniffing the curry on his utensil. "There's one particular scent in here that I like."

The chef judge then added.

"But if that particular scent stands out, that means the whole dish is out of balance."

The viscount shrugged.

"Oh well. We can give them credit for trying."

"Next, Harold West & Company!"

Agni then presented his curry, lifting the silver lid as he did so.

"I am happy to present my curry. Seven types of curry with blue lobster."

In the plate was the blue lobster, its shell removed, served with fried rice, and surrounded by seven small dishes of curry. The judges were impressed.

"So vividly colourful!" complimented the chef. He took a bite and gasped. "Delicious! Perfect sweetness, and the texture's like butter melting on your tongue!"

The second judge gave his agreement.

"On top of that, he has given us seven different varieties of curry!"

Druitt meanwhile was in ecstasy.

"This is you! The beautiful woman I met at the ball that night. The seven jewels that adorn your neck. The brilliant gold brooch. The perfectly matching bracelet. All pearls and sapphire. The garnet choker. The lovely cameo. And on your finger, a ring of diamonds and emeralds. All of them showing off your natural beauty." His proclamation ended with a few more words. "My love, you stole my heart right there!"

Everyone was in awe with his words.

"Extraordinary praise!" the announcer cried. "Perhaps his victory has been assured?"

From the crowd, West smirked.

* * *

"But we have one more competitor left to go!" the announcer gestured towards Sebastian. "From the Funtom Company!"

Sebastian placed the silver-lidded tray before the judges' panel.

"I hope you enjoy what I have to offer," said the demon as he lifted the lid on his creation.

"That is curry?" the chef asked in shock.

On the plate was what looked to be balls of bread.

"Just what are you playing at, Sir?"

Sebastian picked up the bread balls one by one, and placed them in a pan of boiling hot oil.

"No… Frying?!"

The servant trio weren't sure what to make of Sebastian's plan.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?!" Bard snapped. "We aren't making doughnuts here!"

The demon removed the bread balls from the pan.

"They're all ready now. This is Funtom Company curry."

He placed the plates down in front of the judges.

"Odd," complained the chef. "I don't see any curry."

Druitt gasped.

"Hang on… Look at it." He sliced into the bun and saw what lay within. "Curry on the inside!"

Everyone was shocked at the discovery, except Ciel and Marianne of course.

"The Funtom Company presents our special brand of curry. Behold, the Curry Bun!" Sebastian announced.

The chef was sceptical, until he took a bite.

"Oh dear me! This is wonderful!" he cried. "The bread covering the curry is crunchy but fluffy, giving the dish incredible gradients of texture."

The second judge agreed.

"What is even more amazing is the structure, which traps in all the flavour of the curry. Cut it open, and it's all there!"

Druitt moaned loudly.

"You are the two lovely young maidens I met at the soiree! By day, you appear to be a twittering robin and a soulful nightingale. But then night falls, and I see your beautiful faces, your true faces. I want you both badly! I want to embrace you, my loves!"

* * *

The audience seemed to fall in love with his words. Ciel and Marianne, on the other hand, shuddered at the implications hidden behind his words.

"Yet another rave review!" cried the announcer. "Everyone, I really think we have a contest here."

Agni spoke to Sebastian.

"Tell me, Sebastian, are you a…?" he asked.

Sebastian merely smirked.

"The judges will now need a little bit of time for deliberation," said the announcer. "And in the meantime, the guests can enjoy any curry they like."

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone was happily eating the curry. Marianne smiled when she saw the servant trio and Tanaka munching away on Sebastian's Curry Buns. Her hands smoothed over Ciel's shoulders as Lau spoke.

"I notice Her Majesty has eaten nothing. She isn't one of the judges?"

Ciel turned to the Asian man.

"I'm sure she's avoiding the curry because of her fragile health. But maybe she'll try those in top contention? Of course, her decision is sure to influence the judges," he replied. "The Queen ultimately decides who gets the Royal Warrant."

Marianne nodded her head distractedly, her eyes watching the white butler at the Queen's side, her brow furrowed and a scowl etched deeply onto her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agni was stood at West's side.

"I'm certain that we'll win. Our curry is the most popular." West boasted.

Agni shook his head.

"It isn't certain yet. Sebastian was quite inventive," he said firmly.

West glanced around and saw the large number of people who were indeed eating the Curry Buns. Mina then walked up to the pair with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure there's no need to worry," she said. "Right, my darling?"

"Mina! What are you doing here?" Agni gasped, frantically looking through the masses of people. "What if his Highness should see you?"

Mina merely sighed.

"He already has."

The Indian man was barely able to hold onto his composure.

"He's seen you?! Did you…?"

The woman smirked and draped her arms around West's shoulders.

* * *

Soma stood staring up at a statue of Kali, complete with her necklace of heads and her lolling tongue.

"Agni…" he sighed heavily. "You knew about her, so you tried to keep me from seeing her again."

"What are you doing?" Ciel snapped, seeming to appear out of nowhere, with Marianne present behind him. "You are aware your butler is competing up there? Are you not going to support him?"

Marianne agreed.

"I believe he would like to see that his efforts were not made in vain. Your presence would truly make him happy."

Soma looked at them for a moment and bowed his head.

"I know… But I have been thinking. I have been so ignorant. I never even tried to understand, how Mina always felt, how Agni must still feel," he said.

Ciel snorted.

"If you can see that much, what are you doing standing here?" he asked. As he turned away with his female butler at his side, he added one more sentence. "He has fought for you. How many times has it been now? Butler or not, you owe him something for that."

The girl nodded her head.

"A butler goes beyond expectations serving his master. Go and see him and watch the lengths he would go for you," she smiled.

The two of them then walked away.

"Wait, Ciel! Edward!" Soma cried out.

They didn't turn back.

* * *

"Oh look, there he is! Your Highness!" Finny called.

Soma looked to the side and saw the gardener, Bard and MeyRin running towards him.

"The tasting's started, yes it has!" MeyRin smiled.

"You should really hurry, or else you're going to miss it," added Bard.

MeyRin offered the prince the Curry Bun in her hands.

"Here, try it!"

Soma scowled, but took a bite. His eyes widened, it felt like Heaven had exploded in his mouth and was filling it with its incredible flavour.

"Your khan-sama is an amazing chef. These buns are spectacular."

* * *

Agni wept tears of blood onto the wooden floor, crouched down on his knees. His bandaged hand clenched into a fist, shaking in pain.

"How could you do that to him?!" he demanded. "The prince cared so much for you, and you seemed to care for him as well!"

Mina scowled at him, removing herself from her husband.

"A man like you could never understand; a Brahmin who left his privileged station, to become the servant of some little brat."

Agni shook his head, his eyes besieging her.

"Why did I do this? And what does it mean?"

"How should I know why you did it?" Mina snarled as she walked away.

Her thoughts followed a similar path.

 _I have to. How else will I do anything? They used me, and now I will use them._

She stopped in front of the buffet of curries, and gasped when she caught sight of the curry with the overwhelming aroma. Without hesitation, she dipped her spoon into the curry, brought it to her lips, and swallowed it down. Mina jolted for a moment as it slid down her throat…

* * *

"You're the Funtom chef, Sebastian?" Ash asked. "The Queen desires a Curry Bun. Would you be so kind as to bring one here?"

Sebastian smiled, nodded his head, and went to get one of his creations. Everyone watched on in awe at what was occurring before their eyes. The demon presented the white butler with the bun.

"Here you are, Your Majesty."

Ash took the plate and held it before his mistress, who removed one of her black clothes, and lifted her veil slightly so she could take a bite. She whispered her response into the butler's ear.

"The Queen says 'you have created something a child could eat without the use of a knife or a fork. In doing so, you have reinforced a necessary equality between our nation's children, and its adults. For that, I thank you. Well done, you have contributed to our great country, Sir. Her Majesty is truly appreciative…'"

* * *

He was interrupted by the most vicious snarl.

"Don't make me laugh!"

Everyone turned to see Mina, who was glowing with a darkened aura that consumed her body and soul. Her eyes glowed fierce red.

"How you flatter yourself! Equality? The future? Easy prospects for the Queen of a rich country to speculate on! But what do you even know?!"

She smacked the items on the table to the floor. West hurried forward and grabbed hold of his wife.

"Mina, what are you doing?" he asked. "You're in front of Her Majesty!"

Mina elbowed him in the ribs and sent him flying into the shrubbery. Scotland Yard immediately ran to detain her.

"Restrain her!"

"Shut up!"

She did battle with them as though she was a feral beast.

"You don't know curry! It is a caste marker!"

Everyone was slowly becoming scared, but Druitt only seemed to be lost to a beautiful woman once again.

"Her legs move with such grace! Her hips are amazing! I'm sure this woman is the Goddess Kali personified!"

His raptures were thankfully interrupted by an oncoming policeman.

* * *

One by one, more people slowly succumbed to the same malady as Mina. They started to attack the rest of the patrons. Ciel and Marianne looked through the chaos.

"The Queen!" the boy cried.

He ran out of Marianne grasp and went towards the throne, but his path was blocked by two of the possessed humans.

"That smell… That hatred… Hatred and greed!"

"The stench of the impure!"

"Snuff it out!"

"Kill him!"

Ciel found himself surrounded on all sides. Marianne saw this happening, whipped out her dagger from her thigh holster, and dove into the fray.

"Keep close to me, Ciel!" she ordered.

She struck forward and smacked the first opponent to the floor when Sebastian joined the battle, using a silver ladle in the place of his usual cutlery, and knocked down one of the other enemies.

"Well, what do you know about that, My Lord? It seems Kali has risen," he commented.

Ciel was stunned for a moment before he regained his composure.

"If the story is correct, Kali carried around a demon's head," he retorted. "What say you? Shall we disprove the legend then? I order you to stop Kali!"

Sebastian bowed.

"Indeed, my Young Lord."

* * *

Soma was stuck in a sea of fleeing people. He was barely able to grab hold of one of them to ask what was going on.

"It was some insane Indian woman!" cried the terrified man. "She has gone berserk!"

"What?" the prince gasped.

He walked towards the chaos and saw the possessed struggle and fight against the police officers.

"What's happening?"

Turning his head, he spotted Mina doing battle against Sebastian, who stood as a shield between the Queen and her butler, and the attacking woman.

* * *

Sebastian blocked every single one of Mina's blows with the ladle.

"I will admit it. You are skilled. But you're no goddess."

* * *

Agni ran up to Soma as he watched the battle.

"Mina, no!" Soma moaned.

"My Prince!" Agni called out.

"Agni!"

The man who created the tainted curry got to his feet and approached them from behind.

"You all know nothing! I was trained in France, dammit! None of you know anything about curry!" he cried.

He made to attack Agni, but the Indian butler merely punched him in the face without looking.

"Tell me," said Soma. "What is going on here?"

Agni glanced around them.

"I am not sure. Mina and the others ate a bit of some of the curry, and suddenly…" he explained.

They made their way over to the overturned table, and Soma saw the spilled curry in question. He dipped his finger into the sauce, and slipped it inside his mouth. The prince gasped in realisation.

"This is curryma! My father once told me about it. This is a forbidden spice. It reacts to the dark desires within the human heart. It makes us into monsters."

He stared at Mina as she continued to battle Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, Mina… I never knew your heart was so wounded," he whispered.

Agni knelt down by his side.

"This is not your fault. She is possessed by the evil spice, my prince," he reassured.

Soma sighed.

"I know that. You do not need to say anymore." He cast his eyes down. "I have blamed everyone except myself. All of my loneliness, and then Mina leaving me too. Such a spoiled brat, why should anyone love me?"

He then looked at Agni.

"But you, you were always there, even when I could not deserve it."

His words brought watery tears to Agni's eyes.

"I am sorry I have not said it. Please forgive me. And tell me, will you still be there for me?"

Agni stared at his master.

"My prince…"

He nodded his head with a smile. Soma nodded back at him, his eyes filled with a steely determination.

"Mina is wrong. Stop her!" he ordered.

Agni whipped off his bandages.

"Jo aagyaa."

Agni prayed over his glowing blue hand.

 _I have never known this happiness in my life before. Finally, I am at one with my god!_

He charged into battle, and swiped his way through the thralls with his astounding strength.

* * *

When he reached Sebastian's side, Agni made sure to have their backs facing one another.

"I shall assist you!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Shall you? You seem to have more energy than normal. Did something befall you?"

Agni smiled.

"Yes. And now, I'm invincible!"

The demon nodded his head.

"Very well, the two on the right are yours."

"Good."

Agni smashed through them with ease, while Sebastian dealt with the rest with demonic precision.

* * *

Marianne meanwhile, made sure to strike only when the thralls decided to make themselves a threat to Ciel. Ash began to chuckle.

"You have fine butlers. I doubt Sebastian will need my help in this fight," he said. "A bit strange though, isn't it? This is all because of some spice, but only some people are affected. If it's that evil, wouldn't more people go insane?"

His face was blank as he continued.

"Really, if you think about it, in this world, there is no one who can claim to be truly pure of heart."

Ciel's eyes caught sight of Sebastian's Curry Buns, along with the judges and the people he saw had indulged in the Funtom deliciousness.

* * *

Mina ran past Sebastian, and was surging towards Ciel and Marianne. Marianne, poised for the attack, waited for the moment to strike. Unfortunately, her timing was thrown off when Soma ran out in front of them to become a human barricade.

"No, wait, Mina!" he cried.

Clearly he intended to become the Shiva to her Kali.

"No you fool!" Ciel shouted.

Soma shook his head and stood firm in his resolve.

 _This is the only way to stop Kali!_

What looked to be the start of an interesting battle, ended before it could begin when Mina slipped on a blue lobster from Agni's curry and fell to the floor. Ciel and Soma were dumbfounded by the situation while Marianne could only face palm.

 _You would think that an angry woman would at least look where she's putting her feet._ She thought to herself while sweatdropping.

Soma then hurried forward and placed his foot down on Mina's back.

"Mina, forgive me!"

Marianne arched a brow when she saw he decided to become Kali instead.

"Well, that's one way to do it."

Ciel then looked to Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" he called. "The Curry Buns! Feed them some of the buns you made!"

The demon smiled.

"Certainly."

* * *

He was swift in throwing the curry buns into the mouths of the attackers. Ciel watched it all with a blank expression.

 _Curry made by a demon, and it makes people happy. What an utter joke. And how utterly like him._ He thought. _But if he chose to fill his dish with kindness and happiness, that's what they will get._

A curry bun was thrown into Mina's mouth, and slowly the possessed people returned to their normal state.

Mina was the last to return to normal. Soma gasped.

"M-Mina?"

She rolled over and looked at him.

"Prince Soma… I was completely right. You are awful."

She then dropped her head to the floor, completely unconscious.

* * *

Ash then spoke up.

"The Queen bids me tell you, 'the goodness of your Curry Buns has defeated the evil of the demon spice, and healed those who it had afflicted. And therefore, the winner of the Royal Warrant has been decided."

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they left the Great Exhibition. The orange glow created rainbows through the glass and the spectrum of colours danced over the patrons below. Scotland Yard was taking care of the casualties that day, taking them out on stretchers to be escorted to the hospital.

"How are you going to handle it?" Ciel asked Soma.

The group were all gathered together, observing the clean-up with a calmness that only occurred after a large storm had hit. Ash approached them with a smile. Marianne slid behind Sebastian, scowling at the white butler.

"They won't be treated badly," said Ash. "Thank you. You have done very well today. I congratulate you on your success in obtaining a Royal Warrant. Her Majesty has expressed her gratitude toward you."

The Queen stood to the side, flanked by an armed guard of police officers.

"She bids me tell you, 'I'm sorry for your hardship, but know I have been watching your work closely. I am in the light, as you are in the shadows.'" Ash bowed elegantly. "'Though our positions are different, we strive for the same thing. I ask that you please continue to aid Her Majesty.'"

Ciel nodded his head quietly before speaking.

"Yes."

Ash chuckled for a moment.

"Then I will bid you farewell."

He caught Marianne's eyes as she peeked around from behind Sebastian. His brow twitched curiously before he walked away.

* * *

Soma looked down at Ciel.

"I have to thank you too, Ciel," he said. "What if I had never met you? I would be as ignorant and selfish as I have always been. There are so many things I still have to learn. All of England… No… All of the world has much to teach me, and I am a willing student!"

Meanwhile, Agni was alone with Marianne and Sebastian.

"And thank you," said Agni as he went down on his knees. "Your household has taught the prince and me many great things. What would we have done without you?"

Sebastian knelt before him.

"Please lift up your head. I had my own reasons for my actions. You have absolutely no reason to be thanking me," he said. Agni gasped as he stared up at the demon. "The gods you believe in are Kali and Shiva. They were able to realise their mistakes through mutual pain, just like you and Soma. You see, the old edict is true, without pain, you cannot truly hope."

He assisted Agni to his feet. Marianne nodded her head and smiled.

"And without pain, we cannot truly appreciate joy when it shines upon us."

Agni laughed.

"I've relearned my gods' teachings from two Englishmen. That is quite embarrassing."

Sebastian brushed the comment away.

"Nationality is irrelevant. All places and all times are essentially the same. Human nature is a static thing," he explained, stepping away and allowing his whole body to become a silhouette in the setting sun.

"Yes, I understand." Agni smiled. "It is just as how the sun sets over the Ganges River, and the Thames, are equally beautiful."

They watched the sunset together. But all of a sudden, Soma broke down. He latched onto the person closed to him, in other words, Ciel.

"Mina! My Mina left me for good!" Soma wept.

"Get off me!" Ciel shouted.

Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"And now he breaks down. Clearly the situation has fully hit him." She looked at Sebastian. "Should I try to remove him from Ciel?"

The demon shook his head.

"Leave him be. Let him mourn the loss."

Agni then spoke up.

"I am very glad we came to England. My prince and I made friends ideally suited to us."

He said this while smiling at Sebastian.

"A friend?" Sebastian pondered aloud. "Interesting. No one has ever referred to me as that. You Sir are the first."

All the while, Soma was still crying, even when Ran Mao and Lau made their departure.

* * *

Marianne shook her head, seeing that Ciel was only seconds away from losing his temper, big time.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Prince Soma, I am going to have to insist that you stop crying on my Master and remove yourself from his person," she said.

Soma looked at her for a moment, and removed himself from Ciel.

"Right, now then…"

Without warning, the prince latched onto Marianne, nearly sending her toppling to the ground, but somehow she managed to stay upright. Although she didn't come out of it without injury.

"Edward, you are a woman!?"

Her hat and wig had gotten knocked off during the assault. Ciel merely smirked.

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention that my apprenticed butler was also a young woman?" he teased.

"But how can this be? This woman is as flat as a washboard!" Soma cried.

Marianne looked at him incredulously.

"I am not removing the other part of my disguise simply to prove that I have the assets of a lady!" she snapped.

Soma stared at her, completely enthralled.

"So beautiful… I declare that you shall be one of wives!"

The girl removed herself from his grasp.

"Are you mad?! I refuse such a ridiculous offer! Not to mention you would most likely get killed in the attempt…"

"What do you mean?"

Soma then caught sight of Sebastian looming demonically over her shoulder. He would have been buried in the ground several times over with the way the demon was glared daggers at him. Terrified, he quickly ducked behind Agni.

"Never mind! You marry who you like! Even the scary butler!"

This only sent everyone laughing. Sebastian placed his hand quietly on the small of Marianne's back, a smile gracing his lips as she beamed up at him.

 _And I have every intention of doing so._ He thought to his mate.

She could only blush under the intensity of his gaze.

* * *

I simply couldn't resist adding this little bit in with Soma finding out that Marianne was a girl, and proposing to her. Frankly, I just enjoy having Sebastian terrify him and hiding behind Agni just to escape his demonic glare. I wonder how he would react when he learns that Sebastian and Marianne are in some sort of relationship, as a demon's relationship cannot be considered the same as a relationship with a human… not that they know that, of course.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Butler, Presenting. Bride, Protective

" _Someone… Someone…" Ciel muttered, his head upon his knees as he sat in the cage, covered with nothing but his soiled shirt._

 _The eyes of the cult members stared back at him behind their masks._

" _Anyone, I don't care… Just…"_

 _Marianne struggled and fought as he was brought to the altar. She screamed along with him when the dagger was slammed into his abdomen, a fountain of scarlet gushing from his mouth._

" _You have summoned me here." Sebastian said, completely shrouded in his demon form. "That can never be changed, and nothing sacrificed can be regained."_

 _He smirked, magenta eyes glinting in the blackness of his face._

" _Now choose."_

 _Ciel willingly took the demon's hand. His right eye streamed with blood as the contract mark became emblazed upon his iris._

" _I…"_

* * *

Sebastian dressed within the confines of his room, tightening his tie and pulling on his tailcoat.

" _A butler's mornings begin early."_

He pulled on a pair of clean white gloves.

" _He must start work before anyone else, ironing his master's newspaper and preparing the morning tea."_

The demon performed those tasks, and went out to the back door to fuss the black cat that lurked outside. Along the way, he awakened Marianne and waited patiently for her to come out.

"Good morning," she said with a smile, kissing his cheek.

" _Of course, a butler does take time for his mate when he can."_

Sebastian smiled.

"Shall we?"

Together they made their way down the corridor with the tea trolley.

" _A butler does his utmost to ensure that his master enjoys a consistent and comfortable daily life."_

They walked into Ciel's bedchamber. Marianne went over to open the curtains while Sebastian delivered the trolley to the boy's bedside. Ciel was sound asleep, almost looking cherub-like in slumber.

" _That is the butler aesthetic!"_

* * *

The demon bowed low over his master.

"It is time to wake up, Young Master."

Ciel groaned from his slumber, blinking his sleepy eyes irritably and pulling himself upright with a grunt. Marianne poured a cup of tea for him and placed it in his hands as Sebastian gathered a blanket from the cupboard.

"Ceylon, hmm?"

The demon chuckled.

"Sharp as ever. I brought you Ringtons today."

He wrapped the blanket around Ciel's shoulders and gave him the newspaper. Ciel was quiet as he read, sipping his tea. The main story was on a business man who had acquired a long established tea manufacturer.

Marianne was obliged to leave the room while Sebastian dressed the young master. The demon rattled off the schedule for that day.

"Today you have a dance lesson with Mrs Mayerl in the morning. After lunch, you'll check over proposals from the Funtom Company's toy and confectionary divisions. At six 'o' clock, you'll meet with Mr Cedric Brandel of the Brandel Tea Company and Mr Lau of the trading company Kunlun."

Ciel looked at him for a moment and paused in thought.

"Brandel Tea?"

Sebastian slipped Ciel's jacket over his shoulders.

"They are planning a tea salon, and they would like Funtom products to sell to children."

As he assisted him with tying the eye patch over Ciel's left eye, the boy spoke up.

"We can't refuse an acquaintance of Lau's point blank." Ciel smirked. "Give him every hospitality."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The three of them walked down the corridor.

"I must say, I'm not looking forward to it." Ciel complained.

Marianne shook her head and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't be rude! You can't cancel meetings on the day! Or lessons for that matter!" she chastised.

The boy scowled and glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"How did you know it was the dance lesson I wanted to cancel and not the meeting?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Because you are utterly helpless at it. Let us hope you don't make a fool of yourself at the Queen's Ball next month."

"Don't be snide." Ciel retorted.

Sebastian walked ahead and pushed the next door open.

"Then this morning's dance lesson will proceed as planned," he smiled.

* * *

Marianne and Sebastian went about serving Ciel his breakfast.

"Today's breakfast is a ham and grapefruit salad, poached salmon, a roast vegetable soup, and croissants."

The boy nodded his head, sliced into the succulent pink fish, and took a bite.

* * *

"One, two, three! One, two, three!"

Ciel was as awkward as they came when he moved his feet in time with his teacher's beat.

"My Lord, your footwork is jerky. A little more grace, please."

He winced at the suggestion.

"One, two, three! One, two, three!"

The one small mercy for the young earl was that neither Sebastian or Marianne were watching him, although he suspected it was so Marianne could go most of the day without having to wear her wig.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sebastian was speaking with the other servants, who all stood in a line before him.

"Now, today's tasks…" he said. "MeyRin, collect and launder all the sheets."

"Yes, Sir!" MeyRin saluted.

"Finny, tend to the plants in the greenhouse."

"Right!" Finny cheered.

"Bard, prepare some bread dough."

"Leave it to me!" smiled Bard.

Sebastian then turned to Tanaka, who was sat on the floor drinking tea in his chibi form.

"Tanaka, please act as usual."

"Ho, ho, ho." The old man chuckled.

Finally, he turned to Marianne.

"Marianne, you shall be assisting me."

He looked at them all with a stern expression.

"Also, we're expecting guests today."

Bard brightened up immediately.

"Then I, the chef, will make my special dinner-!"

He was interrupted when Sebastian produced a rolling pin and held before his face as though it was the tip of a blade.

"Therefore, you three please stay quietly out of sight, and don't do anything uncalled-for." Sebastian said with a shit-eating smile. "And I _do_ mean quietly."

The demon handed Bard the rolling pin and clapped his hands.

"All right, to your stations!"

The three of them hurried away as quickly as they could, extremely terrified of his wrath. Marianne chuckled quietly.

"You really enjoy scaring them out of their wits, don't you?" she said.

Sebastian smirked.

"Not at all. I merely don't want to have to clean up their messes, or you for that matter. If they do become scared, it is simply their own doing."

* * *

By the afternoon, Ciel was going through the Funtom proposals, and was already needing a rush of sugar. Sebastian and Marianne were cleaning his study when he made his request.

"I want something sweet. A cake, or something."

The demon chuckled.

"You shouldn't spoil your appetite before your dinner meeting."

Marianne nodded her head as she delivered a tea tray to him.

"I want something sweet _now._ " Ciel demanded, his head in his arms.

The girl smiled and placed the tray down on his desk.

"Then I hope you will make do with some hot chocolate. There's some caramel syrup and nuts for you as well. Enjoy your snack."

Ciel pouted as the two butlers left the room.

* * *

Sebastian bent down and pressed his lips to Marianne's cheek, letting his tongue slip out for a moment and tickling her blushing flesh.

"Now, let's start preparing to entertain, shall we?"

They went about their work with as much precision as a demon and a human can do.

"First, dish selection, which suits a meeting about children's goods."

Marianne picked up a plate with green, blue and pink decoration going around the edge and handed it to Sebastian.

"Next, polish the silverware until it gleams."

The demon was very efficient with that task, since he did it regularly to get rid of the bloodstains they often procured.

* * *

Just then, a scream echoed loudly throughout the house. The two mates looked at one another.

"That voice…" Sebastian muttered.

"MeyRin?" Marianne wondered.

* * *

They went upstairs, opened the door, and found themselves staring into a sea of bubbles.

"…"

"…"

MeyRin popped up out of the bubbles, barely distinguishable.

"Sebastian! Marianne!" she cried, shaking off the bubbles.

"What's all this?" Sebastian asked.

MeyRin smiled.

"I used thirty cups of detergent, just like the instructions said, and now the bubbles are out of control, yes! I don't understand!"

Marianne rubbed her brow awkwardly.

"Oh dear… You may want to check those instructions again…"

MeyRin took a closer look, but the numbers and letters just kept swinging back and forth in front of her glasses.

"It says three cups, not thirty." Sebastian elaborated.

He rolled his eyes.

 _Honestly, far-sightedness isn't sufficient to excuse what a fool-_

"Rather, what a _scatterbrain_ you are." He sighed heavily. "Stand back."

Marianne took MeyRin out of the room, while the demon swept away the bubbles at rapid speed, laundered all the sheets, and hung them all out to dry.

"That should do it." Sebastian said, gazing out at the fluttering linens. "You clean up the laundry room, please."

MeyRin saluted.

"R-Right!"

* * *

Sebastian looked out and watched the bubbles dance before his eyes, spotting something in the distance.

"For goodness sake," he muttered. "It's always when I'm busy…"

* * *

Sebastian and Marianne went back to the dining room, Sebastian with a bouquet of white flowers in his hands, and set about their tasks.

"Next, I'll set the table."

He threw a large white tablecloth over the table. Marianne went to smooth out the creases while the demon trimmed the flower for the centrepiece.

"The flower arrangement will be a refined mix of snowdrops and Christmas roses, to evoke winter."

The beautiful white flowers were set in the centre of the table with the plates and silverware arranged with perfect precision.

"I'll fold the napkins in a rose-like shape."

* * *

Sebastian was busy assisting his mate with the art of napkin folding when they heard a most dreadful scream from the direction of the greenhouse. Marianne sweatdropped.

"Oh dear… Not again."

* * *

They arrived at the greenhouse and were welcomed by an overwhelming heat.

"Finny!" Marianne cried out.

"Why on Earth is it so hot?" Sebastian asked.

Poor Finny was positively weeping. He went up and clung to Sebastian like a limpet.

"I'm so sorry! It looked like the roses were about to bloom, so I tried to speed them up by lighting the stove…" he explained through his tears.

A throb mark bulged on the demon's head.

 _To carry a stove out here, you'd have to be brainless-_

"Or rather, _brawny._ It can't be helped."

He pulled at his gloves and immediately set to work.

Marianne took out the stove with Finny's help, and the two of them let Sebastian deal with the problem by bringing out all of the rose plant pots, along with all the dead roses.

"What a shame," sighed Sebastian. "If not for this, we'd have the pleasant smell of roses…"

He turned to the gardener.

"Finny, do the rest of the clean-up."

Finny nodded his head.

"R-Right!"

* * *

Sebastian and Marianne walked away, the girl keeping her hand in his as he muttered petulantly under his breath.

"For goodness sake, what a pain."

She winced when she realised he was falling into a dark mood.

"At least they keep things interesting, right?" she said, hoping to ease the ominous look on his face. "You would be bored otherwise."

He smirked.

"Maybe… You certainly keep me entertained."

* * *

Finally, it was time to deal with everything in the kitchen. Sebastian took the pheasant out from under his arm, filleted it, and got to work.

"Most important of all is the main dish. I'll sauté freshly caught pheasant with a rosemary and sage paste…"

Sebastian sprinkled the pheasant fillets with pepper, and placed one in the skillet with the simmered herb paste. Marianne watched him with rapt attention.

"And I'll pair it with a Grand Cru Champagne…"

Marianne retrieved this from the wine cellar.

* * *

However, from behind…

BOOM!

Bard had shot at a high window with a massive flamethrower, and the room was filled with black smoke. When it cleared, he was sporting an afro. Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Bard… Right, please explain yourself so you don't get into too much trouble with Sebastian," she said.

Bard smiled happily.

"I thought, since guests were comin', I'd treat them to a new menu…"

The girl sweatdropped.

"How many times have we told you that cooking doesn't require actual firepower?"

Sebastian, having emerged silently from the kitchen, was in complete agreement.

 _You're a colossal fool-_

"Or rather, a fool!"

Marianne stared at him with wide eyes.

 _He didn't even really rephrase that… Bard is in big trouble this time…_

* * *

Sebastian looked through the large hole in the wall and sighed.

"Again?"

* * *

Outside, Sebastian handed Bard a load of bricks.

"Use these to mend it. Now, until you are finished…"

While the cook struggled with the weight of the bricks, the demon took the flamethrower with little resistance.

"I'm confiscating this."

* * *

When he was back inside, he handed the flamethrower to Marianne.

"Can you hide this while I get back to the meal? The usual place should be fine," he told her.

"You mean it's fine because only we know where it is and can get to it?" she smiled.

"Exactly."

Marianne merely rolled her eyes and took the device upstairs, the heat coming from the container warming her back.

* * *

Sebastian sighed heavily.

"For goodness sake, I am getting nothing done," he complained while pulling on the edges of his gloves. He checked his pocket watch. "The guests will be here any moment. I must hurry."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkness of an oncoming carriage, Lau and Ran Mao sat opposite their acquaintance, Cedric Brandel. Brandel was a man of average stature and looks, with brown hair reaching down to his collar, and wild amber eyes that seemed to contradict his entirely put-together appearance.

"It's almost time. Are you ready?" Lau asked.

His companion chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Yes, I see it. This will work." Brandel answered. "Today, I shall succeed! Even if I'm up against Earl Phantomhive!"

Lau smiled.

"I don't think you need to get so worked up."

Brandel was chastised.

"Yes, of course, quite right."

"Though if you let your guard down, you may get bitten." Lau warned him with a glint in his eye. "I look forward to finding out what you'll show me today, my Lord…"

* * *

The carriage pulled up in front of the Phantomhive manor, the lights flickering prettily through the glass of the windows and through the open doors. When Brandel, Lau and Ran Mao were stood in the entrance foyer, Ciel came down the stairs to greet them.

"Thank you for coming today. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the current earl."

Brandel bowed.

"And I am Cedric Brandel. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

They shook each other's hands with cordial smiles. Sebastian and Marianne, wearing her wig once again, watched on quietly.

"I never imagined you were so young, my Lord." Brandel commented.

Lau laughed from behind them.

"I told you, no need to get worked up. He's so small and cute!"

The boy glared at the Asian man out of the corner of his uncovered eye before regaining his composure.

"I've had dinner prepared for us," he said as he gestured towards the dining room. "This way, please."

* * *

Sebastian popped the cork of the champagne bottle, and poured the bubbling liquid into a glass, which stood at the top of a pyramid of glasses. Trickling gold spilled over the rim and filled the glasses below. Marianne watched the demon with a smile as she held the ladder steady for him, even if she didn't need to. Brandel clapped his hands together.

"Oh! How lovely."

Ciel smirked.

"I thought simply setting out aperitifs lacked flair."

Just then MeyRin came rushing into the room.

"Good evening, yes! Here are some hors d'oeuvres…"

The poor maid was shaking; her glasses didn't make things any easier either. As she walked forward, a booted foot stepped on one of her loose laces. The tray went flying towards the glass tower, and knocked many of them out of their places. Marianne cried out in shock.

Sebastian's eyes flashed. He tossed the champagne bottle into the air and begun catching the glasses and all of their liquid. His spinning could have rivalled many a dancer and Marianne watched him in awe. Setting the glasses down into two smaller pyramids, Sebastian finished his incredible feat by kneeling down and catching the neck of the bottle and balancing the hors d'oeuvres on top of it.

"What just happened?" Brandel asked, blinking audibly.

Sebastian merely gave a shit-eating smile.

"Pardon me. This brand is a bit on the bubbly side, so we've given it a nice decanting."

He got to his feet and gestured towards the chairs.

"Please have a seat, and I'll bring it to you."

Ciel led the way, and as Lau and Ran Mao walked past, the man said.

"Good show! You'd leap to stardom in any acrobatics troupe."

Sebastian laughed.

"Me, a star? You jest." A smirk then spread across his face. "I am simply one Hell of a butler."

Marianne chuckled under her breath at his words.

* * *

Over dinner, Brandel was very complimentary of the proceedings.

"My Lord, your home provides no end of surprises. The manor is so beautiful; I can hardly believe it was in ashes over two years ago."

Ciel scowled and stared down at his dinner plate.

"This makes for dull dinner conversation. Let's get down to business."

Brandel of course was shocked by the abrupt change of topic, but accepted it with a strained smile as he took a sip of his dark wine.

"I'd like my new company to market to children for sustained profitability. And since all of the children of Europe love Funtom, I'd like to work with you."

The boy smirked, his fingers steeped under his chin.

"Ah yes. After all, children are better judges of both art and food than adults realise."

"Seeing you makes me even more convinced, my Lord. It must be the secret to your company's success in that market."

Ciel eyed him quietly, ran his finger over the rim of his wine glass.

"Oh? You're implying that I'm a child, and that's why my company succeeds?" he drawled.

Brandel was quick to protest.

"N-No! Not at all!"

"I'm joking." Ciel sniggered.

The man laughed.

"You're a wicked one, my Lord!"

* * *

Time passed slowly, but eventually people were beginning their preparations to retire. Lau was washing his hands in the bathroom when Brandel came through the door, muttering under his breath.

"Damned brat, making a fool of his elders…" He then spoke directly to Lau. "Lau! Is that boy really the Queen's Guard Dog?"

"Of course," laughed Lau. "Would this face really lie to you?"

Brandel walked through to the bedchamber and sat down on the sofa, a cigarette between his teeth and a lighter in his hand.

"A ruthless hunter of all who oppose him, known as 'the Queen's Guard Dog,' 'the order of England's underworld,' and a 'villainous noble'!" he said. He lit his cigarette and blew out a swirl of smoke. "An impressive set of nicknames. We could move weapons so cheaply using trade routes developed for tea, but no port will let me unload them for fear of the Queen's Guard Dog!"

He drew another puff of his cigarette.

"Are you sure you're not all just mindlessly accepting it? They say they don't even know what happens when you oppose the Guard Dog. I'd wager he's nothing, really."

Throughout his speech, Lau was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"What exactly are you planning?" he asked.

Brandel smiled.

"I see it. I see it! As of tonight at eight…"

The image of many men shooting their way through the mansion flashed through his mind, and a smirk spread across his face.

"…England's underworld will have a new order."

He walked away with a smile, smoking billowing behind him. Lau smiled.

"Well! I'll certainly look forward to that."

* * *

Brandel walked down the corridor, and then spotted a door slightly ajar. He reached for the handle, but was stopped when Sebastian opened the door for him.

"Oh, what happened to Mr Lau?" the demon asked.

Brandel walked inside the room.

"He excused himself, something about business he needed to attend to."

Ciel, who was seated in his chair with Marianne attending him, sighed irritably.

"As usual, he has no consideration."

Marianne presented Brandel with a covered silver tray as he took his seat.

"What a shame. We have a sweet to suggest for your tea salon," she smiled.

"Ah! Now I'm curious!"

She lifted the lid. Stood on the platter was a reddish brown cake surrounded by a gold crown. She stepped back, allowing Sebastian to take the lead.

"A galette des rois. It's conventional, but we've done it up with a thick crème de marron to go with your flavoured tea," he explained, taking a slice and placing it in front of Brandel. "According to tradition, one slice contains a doll called 'la feve', and whoever finds it receives this crown, along with God's blessings."

Marianne chuckled quietly at the subtle sarcasm the demon used when describing God's blessing, knowing that some things he did were not at all a blessing. Ciel leant back in his chair and smiled.

"Just the thing for children, who like games of chance like dice or drawing straws," he commented.

Brandel leant forward on his elbows and nodded his head.

"I see, a sweet with a game to it. Brats sure think up things no adult would."

Ciel glared at him.

"What?" he hissed.

* * *

Finally, he'd had enough of playing nice. Brandel leapt to his feet and snarled at the boy.

"'Queen's Guard Dog' or not, you're just a brat trying to show off! The two things I hate most are cocky brats and bets that don't make money!"

The clock chimed eight 'o' clock.

"Drop dead, Guard Dog!"

He then ducked under the table and waited for the chaos to begin.

* * *

Bursting into the room came men armed with large guns, who immediately opened fire on the room. Marianne dived for Ciel as a bullet hit him and threw his body and her own to the floor. Sebastian meanwhile was pierced with bullet after bullet, a rain of blood exploding from his torso. Glass shattered, ornaments were smashed, and curtains were shredded. The room was a scene of complete desolation only fit for a warzone.

Under the table, Brandel laughed to himself.

"I did it! I put down the Guard Dog!" he cried. "Now _I'm_ the underworld's…"

* * *

Light flooded the room through the table cloth and the clock chimed eight once again.

When Brandel emerged from under the table, he looked around in shock, as though he was expected to see their bullet-ridden dead bodies on the floor and sprawled on the table.

"Did you drop something, Mr Brandel?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel chuckled under his breath as Brandel continued to search for the gunmen and bullets he had been anticipating.

"I do believe you're drunk," he smiled. "Please, try some of this, and no more alcohol."

Brandel wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Y-Yes, my Lord."

Marianne quietly helped him back into his chair. She watched him eat the dessert with a furrowed brow.

 _Why?_ Brandel thought to himself. _Why is no one shooting? What are my men outside doing?!_

* * *

He heard a crunch in his mouth and stopped eating. Sebastian smirked as he poured the guest more tea.

"Ah, congratulations! It seems you have la feve."

Brandel spat out the offending hard object. His eyes widened. Staring back at him on his plate was a bullet casing.

* * *

"Your friends left this behind, so I'll return it to you." Sebastian explained. "They arrived quite a while before you did, so I've already given them a warm Phantomhive welcome."

* * *

Rewinding back to when Sebastian, Marianne and MeyRin were out in the garden with the washing line…

 _Sebastian spotted the men in question reflected in the bubbles floating before him. No one saw a thing when he moved so quickly that he chopped one of the men on the back of the neck to knock the gunman out._

" _Who the Hell are you?!" one cried out._

 _The demon was swift with knocking the man onto his stomach._

 _One after another, they went down. Crashing against trees, flying into the undergrowth, all manner of death and casualty fell upon them with the wrath of the beings of Hell. Sebastian finished the job by snapping the last man's neck. The dead man's arm fell near a patch of flowers, the same flowers that Sebastian took into the kitchen for the dinner's flower arrangement._

* * *

Fast forward to when the demon and his mate were outside with Finny…

 _He dispatched more of the armed men with his arsenal of silverware._

" _Where is he?!"_

 _Sebastian threw the knives and forks as though they were a ninja's shuriken, and made silver rain down on his opponents. All of the gunmen collapsed, dead from their bleeding wounds._

 _Another fork was embedded in the neck of a pheasant, the one that was going to be used for the night's dinner._

* * *

Fast forward to when Bard shot the hole in the wall…

 _Sebastian spotted the snipers in the trees. The two men looked at one another._

" _I guess he didn't notice us."_

 _Fire shot straight at them. The demon took care of the rest of the gunmen in a fiery torrent shooting from the confiscated flamethrower. He had considered using Pluto to deal with the latest batch of intruders, but decided he was far too unreliable, and would most likely have played with them and not got the job done in the time needed._

 _Later, he gave the flamethrower to Marianne to hide away from Bard._

* * *

Back at the dinner table, Brandel was staring at the bullet, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"That's… That's impossible…" he whispered. "There were at least fifty of them! You… fought them a-a-alone?!"

Sebastian only smirked. Ciel coughed to interrupt the exchange.

"Lau told me you were dealing guns on the black market," he said, sipping his tea.

"He sold me out?!" Brandel cried.

"No. He was never on your side to begin with." Ciel told him. "Her Majesty is distressed by the spread of gun-related crime among the underclasses."

He sipped his tea again, wrinkled his nose, and slammed the cup down in the saucer.

"Sebastian, make a new pot of tea! These low-grade leaves smell foul!" he snarled.

Sebastian bowed his head.

"Certainly."

* * *

He made to walk past Marianne towards Ciel when Brandel pulled a gun out of his jacket and aimed the barrel at the boy.

"Die!"

Brandel shot three times. Ciel merely smiled at him.

"This won't do." Sebastian said.

He held the three bullets between his fingers.

"I just gave back your belongings… and you've already lost more."

The shining pellets were dropped to the floor. Marianne stared at him and smiled.

"You really enjoy showing off, don't you?"

Brandel was in shock.

"W-What is this? How?!" he cried.

Sebastian gave a shit-eating smile.

"I simply can't be killed by such toys, I'm afraid."

* * *

The man continued to shoot, but they didn't stop the demon from strolling towards him and using his finger to stop the next bullet inside the barrel of the gun. The explosion sent Brandel to the ground, the gun blistered, and the barrel shredded from the pressure. Blood ran crimson from his hand. He scrambled to get away, limping helplessly while Marianne quietly picked up the smoking gun with gloved hands. Brandel opened the door, and was terrified when he saw Sebastian smirking at him on the other side.

"You've forgotten one more thing," he said. He went to place the crown on Brandel's head.

"M-Monster!" cried Brandel.

"Goodness! How very discerning for a human." Sebastian laughed.

* * *

The chandelier went out. Brandel fell to the floor. Sebastian let his demonic aura envelope the room with its seductive embrace, his eyes glowing magenta and shadows dancing around him.

"Yes," he said. "I'm one _Hell_ of a butler."

Brandel was whimpering in terror.

"St-Stay away!"

"Brandel." Ciel spoke up.

Brandel looked behind him to see the boy on his feet, and Marianne at his side with her hands on his shoulders.

"Why do you suppose no one knows what punishment the Queen's Guard Dog inflicts?" Ciel asked. He removed the eye patch from his right eye, and displayed the pentagram branded upon the retina, glowing with power. "It's because dead men tell no tales."

Sebastian smirked as he removed his left glove with his teeth and showed the matching mark on the back of his hand, and the black fingernails he possessed. Marianne touched the jewel of her choker hidden beneath her shirt.

"May the demons of Hell feast upon your decrepit soul." She murmured, her left eye flickered demonically in the light.

* * *

Brandel's screams filled the room as the shadows descended upon him.

* * *

Later, Lau and Ran Mao entered the dining room.

"All finished, My Lord?" he asked.

Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne looked up from what they were doing.

"And where were _you_?" asked Ciel, sipping his new cup of tea.

Lau produced a letter with a red seal.

"Well, you see, someone gave me this…"

Marianne took the letter, broke the seal, and handed it to Ciel.

"It's… Who gave this to you?" the boy asked.

"Some man in white. He seemed to have taken me for a servant." Lau laughed.

The girl shuddered when she realised who he was talking about. How could Ash have gotten there without them knowing?

Ciel pulled three tickets out of the envelope.

My, my, those are tickets to the travelling circus coming to town. The 'Noah's Ark Circus,' as I recall," said Lau.

* * *

Meanwhile in Town, the Noah's Ark Circus were making their way through the streets. People were gathered from miles around, watching the extraordinary performances before their eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, step right up! The Noah's Ark Circus has arrived!" cried the ringmaster. "Forget the cold weather and the bleak news. The show of the century is about to begin!"

* * *

Back at the manor, Sebastian was getting Ciel ready for bed. Marianne was out of the room while the boy was changing into his nightshirt as she always did.

"You worked hard today, My Lord," said Sebastian.

Ciel yawned heavily and proceeded to climb into his plush bed.

"Today's game was dull," he moaned.

The demon reached forward and removed Ciel's eye patch.

"You can never lose while Marianne and I remain your loyal chess pieces," he said.

Ciel shook his head.

"Loyal? You just want my soul. And Marianne is no chess piece. I think you would kill me if I tried it."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Indeed, My Lord."

His gloves fingers ran up and down the length of Ciel's lower eyelid, where the contract mark lay watching.

"While this contract remains, I shall go wherever you go."

He went down on his knee and bowed low.

"All the way to the end, even should your wish be a foolish revenge."

Ciel stared at him through misty eyes.

"'Foolish?' Yes, I suppose it is."

He allowed himself to be tucked in by Sebastian, and saw that Marianne had come back inside his bed chambers.

"You have a full schedule tomorrow. Sleep now, Young Master." Sebastian said.

Marianne stroked the boy's head, and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Rest well, Ciel. We shall see you in the morning," she whispered.

Sebastian took the candelabra from the bedside, grabbed the girl's hand, and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Sebastian. Marianne." Ciel called from his curled-up position under the covers. "Stay there. Until I fall asleep…"

Sebastian and Marianne smiled at one another.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Of course, Ciel."

Together they walked back to the boy's bedside, waiting for Ciel to finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

" _A demon's nights are long. He must keep a sharp watch to prevent anyone from breaking his weak and delicate prey."_

Sebastian pressed a kiss to his mate's upturned lips and stroked his hand down the length of her back, leaving his hand upon her mark.

" _He does his utmost to ensure that he will receive a soul brimming with despair upon completion of his master's foolish wish."_

His eyes glowed demonically as he gazed down at his Young Master.

" _That is the demon aesthetic."_

Sebastian looked down at Marianne, who kept her loving eyes upon Ciel as he went to sleep.

" _Still, a demon puts the needs of his mate above all else, and mine is particularly attached to this child. She will be a perfect mother, when the day comes. For now, her need to love and care for this boy as if he was her own…_ _ **our own…**_ _is far more important. Her love is indeed worth earning."_

He pressed his lips to the crown of her head.

" _That is the_ _ **mate**_ _aesthetic."_

* * *

Because of the immense popularity of this arc, and a professed enjoyment of it myself, I have decided to also write the Circus Arc for this fic, with some alterations so that it fits in with the anime. Although, keep in mind I am following the episodes from Season 3.

Another thing, if anyone has any ideas for what Marianne could be doing when she joins the circus, let me know.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Butler, Taking the Stage. Bride, A Governess

Phantomhive manor was bustling with people, although not a remarkable thing, it was bad timing for good reason. The news that the Earl of Phantomhive was leaving with his butlers for Town was an important factor in why everyone was making their departures as the sun was beginning to set, casting a long amber glow over the brickwork and gardens.

A carriage sat waiting on the drive, the driver perched in his seat observing the doors as they opened. Sebastian, Ciel and Marianne stepped out, garbed in their long winter coats and gloves. The demon was hauling all of the luggage in his hands, and had given the guests a most eloquent explanation for their seemingly sudden departure.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for visiting the Phantomhive manor today," smiled Sebastian. "Ah, but what unfortunate timing! I'm afraid the Young Master, my apprentice and I must be off to London on business. By which I mean…"

He passed one of the suitcases to Finny, who was waiting outside with MeyRin, Bard and Tanaka.

"How nice that the weather has cleared up. It's the perfect day for a circus!"

Ciel snorted at those words.

"Circuses are held in tents. The weather is irrelevant."

Marianne could only smile at their banter, since it was obvious the whole time they were talking, Sebastian had a shit-eating smile on his face.

"Bard, Finny, MeyRin," said Sebastian. "The Young Master, Marianne and I will be staying in Town for a while."

Bard saluted them with a smile.

"Take care of yourself, Young Master!" he laughed.

"See you later!" yelled Finny while he waved.

MeyRin lifted a handkerchief to her eyes, small tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please come back soon!"

Ciel began to climb into the carriage, but then looked back at them with a stern look in his exposed eye.

"You three," he said. "Look after the place while I'm gone."

"Yes, My Lord!" the servant trio cried in unison.

* * *

The carriage drove away after that, with all three passengers safely inside. Ciel read the letter from the Queen out loud to Sebastian and Marianne.

 _My dear boy_

 _How did you enjoy your Christmas? My attempt to make a Christmas pudding with Ash was a great success, and we have received a lot of praise from John. It will give me great pleasure to see you try it._

 _Now, as to the enclosed tickets, did you know a circus is expected to arrive in London soon? I'm told it's a travelling troupe, and a large number of children are missing from towns they've visited. Although the police are doing all they can, they still haven't been found. They always vanish without a trace in the middle of the night. It's as though they've been lured away by the Pied Piper of Hamelin…_

 _The sorrow of losing a family member is difficult to bear. I sincerely hope the children will return safely to their families soon._

 _Victoria_

Ciel tucked the letter back into his coat pocket. Sebastian smiled from opposite him.

"Where will you go first, My Lord?" he asked.

The boy tapped his finger against the windowsill of the carriage, Marianne watching him quietly.

"Hmm, first of all…"

* * *

Their first stop was Scotland Yard. The three of them were safely tucked away in the File Room, and were leafing through the files one after the other.

"It's very convenient that Sir Arthur is out." Ciel commented.

Inspector Aberline had joined them, and was doing his best to stop them.

"Please, stop! If the Commissioner finds out…" he cried out.

"Make sure he doesn't, then." Ciel said.

Marianne arched a brow, tugging the peak of her baker's cap, before she went back to reading through the articles.

"Listen, this is the third floor! How did you get in here?!" Aberline asked.

Ciel merely looked at Sebastian and Marianne.

"Well, Sebastian? Edward?"

Sebastian got to his feet.

"No bodies have been found that match the missing persons reports," he explained.

Marianne tapped her chin in thought.

"That means whoever has taken them is keeping them alive, although for how long is another matter."

Ciel nodded his head.

"We'll leave when you're finished copying. And we might as well borrow the photos."

Aberline shook his head vehemently.

"You can't do that!"

The boy didn't even blink.

"If you get found out, just say I took them."

"That would get me into even _more_ trouble!"

Marianne handed Ciel one of the files. He perused it quietly.

"Listen… Underline, wasn't it?"

"It's Aberline! And you know that!" Aberline snapped.

Ciel smirked.

"You've been a great help. We appreciate your co-operation."

Sebastian stepped forward and placed a handful of gold sovereigns into Aberline's hand. He gasped at the sight and shoved the coins back into the demon's hand.

"I'm not for sale!" he yelled. "I just want to do whatever it takes to bring them home!"

As he walked past, Ciel's smirk only widened, as his eye carried a malevolent glint.

"'Whatever it takes,' eh?" he said. "Very flexible of you. You have a bright future."

Marianne hurried after Ciel and Sebastian, leaving Aberline behind, who somehow ended up holding a mop for him to clean up the mess they made.

"H-Hey!"

"Hurry up and get yourself promoted, Aberline." Ciel called out.

The trio left the building after that.

* * *

They made their way back to the carriage. Sebastian was the first to speak.

"It seems they're all still being treated as missing persons."

"By respectable society, perhaps," agreed Ciel. "But someone in the Underworld may have already disposed of them."

Once they were all tucked away in their compartment, Marianne spoke up.

"I take it we will be visiting _him_ again to find out?" she asked.

The boy grimaced.

"I'd really rather not, but needs must." He tapped the roof with his cane. "Let's go."

Sebastian gave a shit-eating smile.

"Very good."

* * *

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of Undertaker's parlour. They stepped through the door without knocking.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel called.

The door slammed behind them as they stepped into the darkness. Candles illuminated the room and made the shadows dance before their eyes. They were lined up like an alley and upright bones stood at the end of it. Marianne huddled closer to Sebastian. Undertaker's eerie laugh rang throughout the room.

"Welcome, my Lord!" he laughed, remaining unseen as they walked further and further into his inner sanctum.

Ciel jumped out of the path of a rolling skull, which knocked over all the bones.

"Strike?" Marianne muttered.

"Is today the day you'll condescend to enter one of my special coffins?" Undertaker asked from behind them.

Ciel was quick to react.

"You-!"

Undertaker merely shook his finger at them.

"Please, have a seat. I have a batch of cookies fresh from the oven."

* * *

Soon enough, Ciel and Marianne were sat on one of the large coffins, while Sebastian stood in front of another. Undertaker was using a third one as a makeshift coffee table as he smirked at them.

"Children's bodies, hmm?" he said. "Regular society regards them as missing, and no corpses have turned up. Well, dead children are an everyday affair in the Underworld. I'm sure you know that as well, My Lord."

Ciel was cold when he gave his response.

"I've brought their information. Did you take care of any of these children?" he asked.

Sebastian placed the files down on the coffin in front of Undertaker. Marianne scratched her temple with a wince as she watched the mortician place his chin down on the wood.

"Hmm, did I?" asked Undertaker. "I feel as though I could remember, if I saw something entertaining…"

He glanced up at the young earl and his companions.

"You know what I want, My Lord. Give it to me!"

The trio's expressions were deadpan.

"Give me prime laughter! Do that, and I'll tell you anything!"

Undertaker's hands grasped desperately towards Ciel. Ciel glared at him and turned his eye to his two butlers.

"Sebastian! Edward!"

Sebastian tugged on the edges of his gloves.

"Very well."

That plan was immediately interrupted by Undertaker.

"Oh, you're relying on him?" he asked. "Aren't you able to do anything without your butlers, My Lord? Well, anyone entertaining enough will do, really."

Ciel, having grown very irritated by his words, stepped up to the challenge.

"I'll do it!" he snapped.

Sebastian arched a brow.

"Will you?" he remarked.

"You get out. And do _not_ peek inside! That's an order!"

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, My Lord."

Marianne followed suit.

"As you wish."

* * *

And so, Sebastian and Marianne were sentenced to stand outside Undertaker's shop, and wait. Marianne sighed heavily.

"I don't know whether I should feel proud of him for doing it himself, or sorry for him for the ordeal he is about to undertake."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I hope you have something to keep yourself entertained with then."

Marianne pulled out a copy of Jane Austen's _Mansfield Park_ from her coat.

"Already ahead of you."

She sat down on one of the boxes outside the shop, and began to read. She patted the spot beside her, asking him to join her. Sebastian sat down beside her without a word, wrapped an arm around her, and watched the passers-by while she read.

* * *

Midday became afternoon. And afternoon became evening. Marianne had finished her book and had fallen asleep against Sebastian's shoulder. When the sun was low in the sky, and the average person stopped walking by, they heard Undertaker's laughter trickle out from inside the store. The girl jolted awake at the sound, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a groan. Sebastian assisted her to her feet, and opened the door with a bored expression on his face.

They were shocked to see Ciel. He was completely dishevelled. His hat and coat were gone, along with his jacket. His tie was loose around his neck. His sleeves were rolled up, and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. Marianne glanced at Undertaker out of the corner of her eye, and saw he was drooling.

"Ah, I never imagined the Earl Phantomhive would go _that_ far!" he laughed.

Sebastian and Marianne immediately set to work putting Ciel right.

"What on earth did you do?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't think I actually want to know…" muttered Marianne.

The boy scowled at them.

"Don't ask."

The demon smirked at his words.

"Still, if you're willing to put on a show for the Queen's sake…" he sneered. "…You really are a dog."

Marianne glared at him.

"Sebastian!" she hissed.

"Shut it, you!" Ciel retorted.

The boy then turned to Undertaker as Marianne slipped his coat back on.

"Alright, I've paid your fee. Tell me about the children!"

Undertaker smiled.

"They're nowhere."

The girl facepalmed. The demon and the boy stared at him in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"None of them were my customers, and there aren't any rumours either." Undertaker explained.

Ciel shook his head.

"In other words, you don't know a thing about this?" he asked.

"I beg to differ. I know that I _don't_ know."

Sebastian nodded his head, beginning to understand.

"True, if _you_ don't know, that would mean no one in the Underworld killed them," he reasoned.

The boy agreed.

"If their bodies haven't been found in either circle, they're still alive."

Marianne tapped her lip, then shuddered.

"Or something is being done to hide them."

Ciel crossed his arms in thought.

"In which case, I suppose our only choice is to personally investigate that circus."

He picked up his cane and turned to the door.

"We'll go there straightaway, Sebastian, Edward," he said. "Undertaker, contact me if you hear anything."

From his seat, Undertaker called out to the boy.

"My Lord… Each of us only gets one soul. Take good care of yours."

Ciel snorted.

"I know that."

The man waved farewell.

"Do you really?"

* * *

That night, they arrived at the circus. People were milling about all around them, looking at the stalls and performers as they juggled and danced. Marianne felt particularly uncomfortable as she held Sebastian's arm. She was wearing a dark purple day dress and coat, trimmed with black lace and paired with black buttoned boots. Her hands were covered with black leather gloves, and her head was adorned with a dark purple bonnet decorated with a black ribbon.

"Are you sure I should be going around like this?" she asked.

Ciel glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"We would look strange if you came as a butler, so it seems more appropriate for you to appear as my governess. You don't look so out of place then," he explained.

"I'll take your word for it. I can only hope no one takes too much notice of me."

The three of them turned their attention to the circus.

"So, this is it." Sebastian muttered.

* * *

They stepped inside the largest tent, and settled down in their seats, near the back of the stands. Ciel went to sit down first, followed by Marianne, and then Sebastian.

"It's quite elaborate," commented the demon, staring up at the chandeliers hanging over the top of the ring.

"Yes…" Ciel agreed as he handed him his cane and top hat. "But no more than any other circus."

The lights in the tent went out one by one. A single spotlight shone down on the ring, illuminating a man with spiked orange hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus!"

The man's hair had extensions, bleached at the tips, and braided at the strands. Four hoops lined each of his ears, and a light blue line was painted over his left eye. He wore a yellow bow around his neck, a purple coat trimmed with gold draped over his shoulders, a black and lavender checkered vest with a white ruffled button shirt underneath, black puffy short pants with lavender diamonds on the seams, and black and white knee-high boots that curled up at the toes. One of the things that Marianne noticed was that he was missing his right arm, and it had been replaced with a skeleton arm prosthetic. His left hand was gloved in white. Between his fingers was a collection of coloured balls.

"My name is Joker. Pleased to meet 'ee!"

As he juggled the balls, Joker bowed and allowed the balls to fall on his head. The audience were laughing. Joker opened his mouth to reveal a blue ball that he made disappear with his skeletal hand.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian looked at one another.

"A prosthesis?"

Marianne tapped her lip.

"A rather good one, it would seem."

* * *

Joker continued to speak.

"Tonight you'll see performances to stun and amaze 'ee!"

Four others ran into the ring to join him.

"And now, with a great broze from our fire-breathing Jumbo, the show of the century begins!"

A fifth person emerged from the shadows, considerably larger than any of the others. He carried a flaming torch as he roared and sent the others scurrying away. Breathing fire, he let the room fall into darkness once more.

* * *

Up above, two trapeze artists moved back and forth on the swings. Joker continued with his commentary.

"First our trapeze artists, perfectly in tune with one another:"

The boy was upside-down on his swing when his female partner let go of hers and flipped twice in the air before catching his hands.

"Peter and Wendy!"

The boy was blond with green eyes, wearing green shorts, shirt and hat, while the girl had brown hair and eyes, and wearing a pink dress with black ribbons and white frills.

* * *

Next was the knife thrower.

"Our knife-thrower, the perfect shot who never misses his target: Dagger!"

A boy with sea-green eyes and bleached blond hair with a lock of black at the front was throwing daggers at a board with a young woman attached to it. He wore a black and white striped shirt with a jabot under a plain cream vest, with black trousers with a black skirt over them and a red and black hat. His eyes had purple eye shadow on the lids, thick eyeliner, and red dots painted under them. There was no sign of him favouring one side or the other, but it was obvious that his right leg was in fact another prosthetic.

* * *

Another performer was introduced.

"And now, a beautiful dance by that rarest of rarities, our own serpent man, Snake!"

A boy with pale, scaled skin, covered in snakes of varying sizes, danced in a green loincloth to show off the intricacy of his scales. His eyes were gold and his hair was white. When he opened his mouth, a forked tongue peeked out between his lips.

* * *

Ciel touched Marianne's hand as he spoke.

"Their acts are fairly standard."

Sebastian glanced at them and placed his hand down upon the small of the girl's back.

"Yes…and they don't seem to be forcing the children to perform," he murmured.

She smiled at them.

"You never know though… Appearances can be deceiving."

* * *

Joker then continued to speak.

"And next… Look above ye, ladies and gents!"

They looked to where he pointed, and saw a girl walking along a tightrope.

"A death-defying tightrope walk by the circus princess, Doll!"

Doll wore a short, white Lolita style dress, a wig of white roses that went over her left eye with two feathers sticking out at the top, and off-white ballet slippers with white roses on the vamps. A white stocking went up one leg, and a black and white striped one went up the other. Her white eyelashes fluttered over her blue eyes, and against her freckled cheeks. White beads dangled from the left side of her wig and tickled her bare shoulder.

* * *

The three of them stared up at her.

"If they didn't intend to force the children to perform… Could it be coincidence that the disappearances were along the circus's route?" Ciel said.

Marianne shook her head.

"There is no such thing as coincidence, especially when a pattern emerges."

* * *

They watched Doll perform the splits on the rope, and in the air while balanced on her hands. Her eyes met Ciel's.

* * *

A ring of fire lit up on the main stage with the sound of a cracking whip. An enormous tiger leapt through the flames.

"And last, but not least, the star of our troupe! I bring 'ee the famous tamer of wild cats! Beast!"

Beast was, despite her name, a beautiful woman with curling black hair and red eyes. Red eye shadow coated her lids, along with dark red lipstick, long black eyelashes, and red marks painted under her left eye. She wore a black leather bodice and skirt with a red sash around her waist, fishnet stockings and gloves, and a red headband with a rose. Her left leg was a prosthetic. She cracked her whip and the tiger lay down before her. Joker smiled at the woman's side and continued to speak.

"We'd love some audience participation for this act. Are there any volunteers?"

Ciel and Marianne looked at one another.

"No children in the final act, either. This was a waste of time," muttered the boy.

She could only pat his shoulder sympathetically. Beside them, Sebastian rose to his feet.

"Sebastian?" she called out.

He didn't answer her.

Joker spotted him through the crowd.

"This gent in the tailcoat sure looks eager! Please, come on stage."

The audience applauded the demon. Ciel wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Step right up, Sir." Joker called.

Ciel then realised the possibilities of the butler entering the ring.

 _So, that's it. This is a chance to make contact._ He smiled to himself. _Go. The only way to find a clue to these mysterious disappearances is through the circus._

Marianne, on the other hand, wasn't as eager for him to step up.

 _This is not going to end well…_ She thought to herself.

Ciel only continued to smile.

 _You may have made contact, but how exactly do you plan to investigate when all eyes are on you?_

* * *

Sebastian stepped into the ring, and made his way towards Joker.

"Now, if you'll just lie down here…" Joker said.

Sebastian only breezed past him… heading straight towards the tiger.

Everyone could only watch in amazement as he knelt before the large cat, and began stroking it like a human would with their housecat.

"Ah, what lovely round eyes you have! Soft ears…"

* * *

Ciel all but slapped himself on the head.

 _Oh, blast! Tigers are cats!_

Marianne chuckled to herself when she saw the look on Ciel's face.

"Forgot the cat part, did you?" she smiled.

He glared at her without saying a word, since he knew she was right.

* * *

Sebastian continued to fawn over the tiger.

"I've never seen such vivid stripes!" he cooed. "Oh dear, your claws have gotten a bit too long… We'll have to groom them."

Joker and Beast were looking at him with slightly disturbed looks on their faces.

* * *

Poor Ciel dropped his head into his hands to hide his face, overcome with embarrassment. Marianne rubbed his back without saying a word, wondering if she should go down there to put a stop to the spectacle…

* * *

Sebastian petted the pads of the tiger's paws.

"And your paw pads are full and plump. Very attractive!"

The tiger was unimpressed with his actions, so decided to latch her teeth onto his head.

The crowd began to scream. Beast cracked her whip towards the tiger and her new chew toy.

"Betty, let him go!"

Sebastian caught the whip before it could touch them. Betty retracted her teeth from his head.

"She hasn't done anything wrong." He said, and continued in a suave and sophisticated manner. "I was so overcome by her charm that I behaved rudely, that's all. And… Indiscriminate whipping isn't enough to train her properly."

Betty meanwhile latched onto his head again.

"Betty! Spit him out this instant! He's dirty!" Beast cried.

Sebastian was unfazed by the attention.

"Goodness, aren't you a tomboy, my dear? You remind me of someone, actually…"

He caught Marianne's eye and made her blush.

* * *

By the end of the circus, the trio had reunited, but Ciel was keeping as far away from Sebastian as possible.

"I didn't tell you to go _that_ far!" he snapped.

Sebastian only smiled as he walked with Marianne on his arm as she dusted off him off as best she could.

"My apologies, My Lord. I've lived many years, but cats are such whimsical creatures, I still can't quite read their moods," he explained.

Marianne shook her head.

"With big cats like that, Sebastian, you keep your distance. They are much more volatile than the cats you usually encounter. They are wild animals in comparison to domesticated cats usually kept as pets. You do not go near one like you did tonight!" she chastised.

"What was the point of attracting unnecessary attention-?" Ciel continued before letting out a loud sneeze. "You know I'm allergic to cats! Stay far back. Marianne, get him cleaned up as much as you can before we get back to the town house. I refuse to have him bringing in cat hairs because of this!"

He hurried away from them after that.

* * *

Just then, a voice called out from behind them.

"Oh, there 'ee be! You there, in the tailcoat!"

The couple turned around to see Joker running towards them. Sebastian held Marianne close when Joker stopped before them.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Sir."

The demon shook his head.

"No, please, I apologise."

Joker chuckled.

"Gave me a scare, traipsing right up to the tiger like that! All right?"

Sebastian glanced back and saw Ciel disappear around a corner. He drew his mate closer and listened to Joker as he continued to speak.

"We have a doctor on staff. Better let him have a look at 'ee I reckon. Please, come on back."

Ciel nodded his head. Sebastian smirked quietly.

"I don't mind if I do."

* * *

The couple were taken around the back of the large tent, where the roust-abouts and performers were tidying up the props and ropes, and removing their costumes from their sweating bodies. There were animals wandering about, or locked in their steel cages, and the occasional circus member smoking from a hookah. Marianne rubbed her nose irritably to block out the smell. Sebastian gave her his handkerchief as he held her on his arm, following quietly behind Joker as he talked joyfully on their trek.

"Right this way. Sorry it's so filthy."

He spotted Snake in the shadows of the medical tent.

"Ah, Snake! Is the doc in the medical tent?" asked Joker.

Snake didn't answer, and glared at Sebastian and Marianne as they continued to follow after the ringleader.

"Oh, maybe he's just making rounds."

As they walked past the next tent, the two trapeze artists, Peter and Wendy, were watching them with smiles on their young faces.

"Say, isn't that the boy who got bitten by the tiger?" Wendy asked.

Peter giggled.

"That's him. Stupid boy!" he said. He then looked at Marianne. "Pretty girl with him though."

Wendy shrugged.

"Wonder what she sees in such a stupid boy."

* * *

Joker led them into the next tent, and spotted who he was searching for.

"Good, there he is. Doc!" he called out.

Doc was an older gentleman with black wavy hair, an unshaven chin, and glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. He was sat in a wheelchair as he tended to Dagger's prosthetic leg.

"Hello, Joker. Is your hand acting up again?" Doc asked.

Joker shook his head.

"Naw, today I've got someone else…"

Dagger leapt up in exclamation.

"It's you! You're the one who just got bitten by Betty!" he cried.

"Betty?! That's terrible!" Doc said. "We've got to get you to the infirmary!"

Marianne arched a brow in curiosity.

"Why on Earth would you name a tiger 'Betty?'" she asked.

The circus members sweatdropped at her words while Sebastian only smiled at her kitten-like inquisitiveness.

* * *

They went straight to the medical tent after that. Doc examined Sebastian's head, a difficulty considering how tall the demon was. But the butler graciously bent down for the man to proceed.

"Did you really get bitten by a tiger? I don't see any wound…" commented Doc.

Sebastian raised his head with a disarming smile.

"Just an affectionate nip," he said.

Joker and Dagger were dumbfounded, their thoughts drifting back to how Betty nearly decided to swallow the entirety of his head.

"Affectionate?"

"Nip?"

Marianne shook her head.

"Or you just have very thick skin," she commented.

Doc merely smiled.

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Too true!" Joker added. "I was afeard the troupe leader'd kill me for letting a customer get hurt!"

Sebastian glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You aren't the leader?" he asked.

"I'm more or less the hired replacement. The real one's scary." Joker laughed.

Dagger chuckled behind him.

"Don't blame me if you get yelled at for saying that!"

* * *

Just then, Beast came into the tent.

"Doc, would you take a look at my leg?" she asked.

Dagger's eyes lit up at her presence.

"Miss!"

She became agitated.

"You!"

He continued on without noticing the interruption.

"I'm here for my leg, too! Yet more proof of the red thread of destiny between…"

She pushed him and pointed at Sebastian.

"You're that dapper freak! What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

Sebastian and Marianne looked at her with wide eyes.

"You wrecked my show…! And you bring an innocent maiden into a dark tent…!" Beast shouted.

"Beast!" Doc snapped, bringing her rant to a halt. "You can't talk like that to a guest! This isn't his fault; it's yours for not being able to control Betty!"

Beast argued against him, pointing at Sebastian again.

"But _he_ walked up to her without…!"

"No buts!" shouted Doc. "You're a pro, aren't you?"

Joker tried to placate them all.

"Now, Doc, please don't shout in front of our guests."

Dagger agreed.

"That's right, please just forget this and check Miss's leg!"

Doc sighed heavily, but nodded his head.

"You'll be retraining Betty after this, Beast. Is that clear?"

Beast looked away.

"Yeah."

"Right, then. Show me your prosthesis."

* * *

Sebastian immediately became curious at the word.

"Prosthesis?"

He got to his feet and took Marianne's hand in his. Joker went on to explain.

"We're a bit of an irregular bunch here…"

They watched as Doc removed Beast's stocking and revealed the extent of her prosthesis.

"We're a gathering place for people with certain problems." Joker smiled as he looked down at his right arm. "I'm missing an arm, myself, but the Doc got me this fine replacement. Good looking, isn't it?"

Doc didn't look up from his work, using a screwdriver to work with the nuts and bolts inside Beast's artificial leg.

"The design you picked is the reason you always need adjusting, you know," he said. "Put yourself in my shoes!"

Sebastian stared at the doctor for a while, before making his decision to speak.

"Do you make the prostheses for this circus, Sir?" he asked.

He and Marianne began to look over all the parts and pieces for the prostheses as Doc explained.

"More or less. And it's a big job! I do everything, from carving the parts to the final fitting."

The demon knelt down behind Doc and watched him work on Beast's leg.

"Carving them? Are they wooden, then?"

"Nope, ceramic."

Marianne tapped a finger to her lips in thought.

"But wouldn't ceramic break too easily?" she asked.

Doc shook his head and showed the pair the leg.

"I use special materials, so they're light and sturdy."

Sebastian glanced at his mate, gestured her with his eyes to feel the limb before them. With hesitant hands, she reached out and held the ceramic in her gloved hands.

"They are quite smooth to the touch… Almost like porcelain," she muttered.

Doc nodded enthusiastically.

"Aren't they? And I use spherical parts in the joints, for nice fluid movement."

Sebastian moved his hands down over Marianne's, cupped them gently as they held the artificial calf.

"This is truly fine work," he commented, drawing the girl's hands away.

* * *

During their inspection, Beast was blushing scarlet. Marianne caught sight of something on the woman's thigh.

"Oh! Is that a seal?" she asked.

Sebastian's eyes immediately landed on what she was talking about, and moved the leg so the thigh was exposed to take a closer look. To everyone around them, the position was incredibly lewd to say the least. Even poor Dagger's nose was bleeding at the sight.

"What are you doing, you pervert?!" Beast bellowed.

She prepared to slam her leg down upon them, but Sebastian swiftly pulled Marianne into his arms and evaded the onslaught.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. You didn't strike me as modest enough to be embarrassed by such trifles."

Marianne sweatdropped.

"Not the best thing to say…"

* * *

Beast drew out her whip and began snapping it towards them. Sebastian merely gave a shit-eating smile as he dodged every one of her strikes, with Marianne secure in his arms. Beast continued to lash out, destroying all the objects in her path. Doc could only watch in shock.

"Oi, Beast! Stop that!" he turned to Joker and Dagger. "You two, stop her!"

Dagger was more than happy to step into the fray.

"How _dare_ you lay a hand on my lady's fair and tender skin?!" He threw his daggers in swift procession. "I haven't even touched it yet!"

Sebastian backflipped out of their range and leapt up onto the horizontal tent poles above, Marianne stayed in his arms, set in a bridal carry with her skirts flying around her legs.

"I didn't actually touch her skin… but I do seem to have touched a nerve," he retorted. "Also, I already have a maiden for such things."

The demon pressed his lips to Marianne's blushing pink cheek. Marianne shook her head.

"You know you're making it worse!" she cried.

He set her down on the pole and twirled her along it, turning her into a ballerina on the wire.

* * *

Dagger was incensed as he readied his next set of daggers. Doc tried to stop him.

"Dagger, stop! You'll shred the tent!" he cried.

"Beast's honour is more important than this tent!" Dagger roared, throwing his knives.

Sebastian smirked and caught them all between his fingers. Marianne smiled prettily at him while their audience stood in awe.

"No way!" gasped Dagger.

Beast cracked her whip.

"Don't get cocky!" she snapped.

She made to lash out again, but was stopped by Joker, who had her whip wrapped around his cane. She stopped at the cold stare he gave her and became still as he stood before her with his cane between them.

* * *

From the tip, he produced a bouquet of flowers for her.

"Ta-da!" he laughed. "Alright, that's enough!"

"What? No!" Dagger cried.

Joker gave Beast the flowers.

"Here, Beast, don't be so scratchy."

The poor doctor was in tears from the stress.

"Why didn't you stop them sooner?!"

* * *

Marianne balanced her way back to Sebastian, and let herself be lifted up into his arms as he jumped down to the ground. The demon covered the girl's eyes from the sight before them. Joker was petting Beast's prosthetic leg and holding her close.

"Now, now. It's such an 'ansome leg, I can understand why he'd want to touch it." Joker presented her with the flowers once more. "Take these flowers and cheer up."

Beast pouted and walked away from him. Joker then turned to Sebastian and Marianne.

"That was mighty athletic, Sir! I reckon I'd hire 'ee! And the pretty lady!" he smiled.

Sebastian's eyes glinted. He saw the opportunity before him, and seized it with both hands.

"Is that true?" he asked. "Truth be told, my current master is so spoiled, I'm quite disgusted with him."

* * *

In the carriage, Ciel sneezed loudly.

* * *

"'Master'? Be thee a servant, then?" Joker asked. "I took 'ee for gentry, dressed up so fine…"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Me, gentry? Hardly," he smirked. "I am simply one Hell of a butler."

He then glanced at Marianne.

"But alas, it is because of the difference in class that my master refuses to let me marry my dear betrothed," he explained, drawing her into his arms. "Because she is the governess to my master's family, I cannot wed her. I fear constantly he will attempt to arrange a marriage for her to remove her from me. Our only hope is to escape together."

Marianne, realising the story, decided to play along.

"The master is cruel, his guests terrify me, and yet he makes me sit with them at dinner and in the parlour. But a week ago, I heard him in his study making a deal with one of the men to sell me as his bride, or something far worse. I cannot bear to be parted from my love, but we have nowhere to turn!" she cried, wiping the tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Sebastian brought her closer.

"Now, was that true? If so, we'd very much like to join you," he said.

Joker was the first to speak up after hearing their story.

"Not having me on, are 'ee?" he asked.

Sebastian didn't show a single emotion on his face.

"I never jest."

The man laughed loudly, clapped the demon on the shoulders, and patted Marianne on the head.

"Lord, that's funny! All right, me 'ansome. Sure, join us anytime!"

Beast was quick to protest.

"Hey Joker, you can't just decide that!" she snapped.

"But he's got such talent, and she could be a natural."

Sebastian then interrupted the beginnings of their argument.

"There's actually another person we'd like to introduce you to," he said with a shit-eating smile.

* * *

Ciel sneezed again from inside the carriage.

* * *

Joker smiled.

"If he's anything like 'ee, that's fine. But I reckon we'll give an entry test."

Sebastian smirked under the shadow of his hair.

"Very well. We'll come back tomorrow with him, then," he said. He bowed smoothly. "Thank you for all your help today."

He and Marianne walked away. Joker called out to them.

"Oh, Sir, Miss!"

The demon merely smiled.

"No need to show us out."

* * *

When the tent flap closed behind them, Sebastian led his mate towards their next destination.

 _Now, then_ … he thought to her. _There were nine tents and ten carts before the medical tent._

Marianne glanced to her right.

 _And further along, we have… some nicer tents._

He smirked and leapt over the boundaries surrounding the tents in question.

 _As long as we're here, we might as well investigate them._

Lifting her up and over by the waist, he placed her down beside him. They started to walk towards the tents.

 _I don't sense the children at all._ Sebastian drew her closer to his side. _But I_ _ **have**_ _been sensing something… Could it be?_

Marianne stopped them when she saw something slithering on the ground in front of them.

"Sebastian…" she whispered.

A snake whipped out and hissed venomously beside Sebastian's head. In the shadows was Snake. Marianne was relieved to see he was fully clothed this time, instead of in the loincloth he performed in. He wore black thigh-high boots, a black and white striped shirt cinched at the neck and waist with black belts underneath a black high-collared jacket with long, baggy sleeves, and tight black trousers. His snakes were swept around his shoulders, neck and arms like an imperial robe. His eyes were slits.

"This area is off-limits."

* * *

I am pleased with the response to my writing this arc, and to answer the questions about the seasons, once I have completed the circus arc, I shall be returning to the season one episodes, so sorry for the confusion.

Also, thanks to all your generous reviews, I have come to a decision about what Marianne's act will be. I thank you for all your suggestions. Her act shall be revealed in the next chapter.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Butler, Employed. Bride, Silk Dancer

" _What are you doing, you pervert?!"_

" _How dare you lay a hand on my lady's fair and tender skin?!"_

" _I haven't even touched it yet!"_

" _That was mighty athletic, Sir! I reckon I'd hire 'ee."_

" _Is that true?"_

" _If he's anything like 'ee, that's fine. But I reckon we'll give an entry test."_

" _Very well. We'll come back tomorrow with him, then. Thank you for all your help today."_

" _Oh, Sir, Miss!"_

" _No need to show us out."_

 _Now then…_

 _I don't sense the children at all._

 _But I_ _ **have**_ _been sensing something. Could it be…_

" _This area is off-limits…"_

* * *

All those memories flooded through Marianne as they stood before Snake and his family of serpents. She held Sebastian's arm tightly as they listened to him speak.

"…says Wilde."

Wilde, the large snake who had snapped at Sebastian, hissed loudly. A second snake trailed along the floor by their feet when a third, slenderer snake reared its head and hissed at the couple.

"The exit's that way! ...says Goethe." Snake said.

Sebastian gave a shit-eating smile.

"You're too kind."

He led Marianne away, ignoring the snakes as they stared curiously after them.

"Ta-ta!" Snake called. "…says Goethe."

* * *

Sebastian and Marianne quietly climbed into the carriage. Ciel tapped his cane on the roof, and urged the driver onward.

"Report!" he ordered.

The demon bowed his head.

"I'm afraid we were interrupted before we'd made a full circuit of the circus," he explained. "I'd like to penetrate a bit deeper into their organisation, but we have a request for you in that regard…"

Ciel stared at the smirk on Sebastian's face.

"What?"

Marianne sweatdropped.

 _How do we explain this one…?_

* * *

Back at the town house, Ciel was proving very indignant with their request; they still had not even gotten to an agreement.

"I'm asking you why that suddenly became the plan!" he snapped. "When did I order you to say that?!"

He threw his coat and hat into Sebastian's arms. Marianne winced at the venom in the boy's voice. Sebastian smirked.

"Does it inconvenience you, My Lord?" he asked.

Ciel gritted his teeth, but sighed heavily.

"Well, we'll argue about it later," he said. "I'm exhausted. I want to go straight to bed."

The girl bit her lip.

"I think you've forgotten something…"

Just then, Soma came bursting through the doors to the parlour.

"Ciel!" he cried. "Ciel, I'm so glad you're here! I've been waiting and waiting!"

Agni appeared behind him and bowed in greeting.

"Welcome home, Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian, and Miss Marianne."

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Right, I forgot _you_ were here," he groaned.

The prince went on to hug the young earl with great enthusiasm.

"Ciel, it's been too long! How have you been?!"

Sebastian pressed his hands together and bowed back at the Indian men.

"Namaste, everyone."

Marianne gave a quick curtsy. She remembered how Soma and Agni came to be living at the Phantomhive town house…

* * *

After the Curry Exhibition, and Mina's subsequent rejection of the suggestion of returning to her homeland, Soma was left in a deep depression. His blithe spirit however, was soon rejuvenated when he was effortlessly tricked by Ciel into minding the town house while they were at the manor, and had been happily doing so since. Sebastian often told her he was often scandalised at the thought of Soma being the prince of anything.

Agni meanwhile, almost functioned as a mother for the immature teenager. Sebastian was deeply moved by the man, and watching him have his fate determined by his master, showed him the true gravity of those words.

* * *

Soma finally released Ciel and spoke.

"I didn't expect you at the town house so early!" he laughed. "Did you miss me that badly? Poor lonely Ciel!"

Ciel only shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, but I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," he said before turning away and heading towards the stairs.

The prince was disappointed.

"What?! But I've been so excited to challenge you to that 'chess' game of yours!" he cried. "Don't you care about dashing my hopes?!"

Marianne winced; she could tell that Ciel was getting angry.

"NO!" the boy snapped.

"What's wrong, Ciel?! You look so grumpy!" said Soma. "We finally get to see each other again, so at least smile a little!"

Ciel finally snapped.

"Shut it! I'm tired! So keep quiet!"

He continued his way up the stairs after that.

The prince could only watch him.

"Right…" he sighed. "You won't attract good fortune if you don't smile, you know!"

Agni placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Your Highness…"

* * *

Sebastian and Marianne went upstairs to join Ciel in his room. The girl assisted the young earl in removing his outer layers and shoes while the demon closed the door behind them.

"That pair is as lively as ever," commented Sebastian.

Ciel plopped down on his bed.

"I'll give _them_ up as a bad job, but your plan is a different matter," he said. "Why should I be forced to join the circus, too?"

Marianne sighed.

"You aren't being 'forced to join'. You're passing a test and getting them to admit you," she explained.

"You both joining should be enough." Ciel complained. "I don't fancy living in a tent!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Are you sure, My Lord?" he asked. "Had you forgotten? This is your game. You don't mind me, your chess piece, deciding my own moves?"

Ciel scowled.

"I suppose you're right."

Shaking her head, Marianne continued.

"Sebastian and I have vouched for your character, and given a cover story to retain their sympathy and get easier access to the tents."

"But circuses require tricks, don't they? I can't do any." Ciel groaned.

The demon let a sneer spread across his face as he took the removed clothes to the wardrobe.

"Oh? But you seem so good at 'stay' and 'fetch.'"

The room suddenly went cold.

"What?" Ciel snarled.

Sebastian smiled.

"Pardon me, My Lord." He bowed. "At any rate, do your best at your entrance test tomorrow. As your butler, I'll give you my heartfelt support."

Ciel glared at him with his one eye, before sighing. Sometimes, he knew when to admit defeat.

"Fine. I'll join too."

Sebastian bowed.

"Very good, My Lord."

* * *

The following day, they arrived at the circus. Sebastian smiled from the gathering of circus folk as Ciel stood before them with Marianne at his side. Joker, stood at the head of the group, was the first to speak.

"What a lovely little tacker! A boy, I reckon?"

Ciel was dressed in a commoner's garb with a white medical patch over his eye. Marianne stood with him in a loose dark dress and buttoned boots; her hair was pulled back in a bun to keep it out of her face. The boy nodded his head.

"Yes. I've been in service as a pageboy. I needed to work for the master so I could stay with my sister as she worked as his governess," he explained. "My name is, er… F-Finnian."

Joker laughed.

"That's an imposing name!" he smiled. "Well, I'll give 'ee a stage name if 'ee pass."

He leaned closer with a scrutinising eye.

"Art 'ee a boy, though?"

Marianne sweatdropped at that implication. Ciel only replied with the only answer he could give.

"Yes…"

Sebastian was surrounded by beautiful, adoring circus performers, but his eyes remained on Marianne. Joker nodded his head with a smile at the young pair.

"But just being adorable won't see thee through a circus. We must do tricks, too. What's your specialty?"

Ciel thought for a moment.

"Well… darts, I suppose."

"Hmm, that'll be knife-throwing, then."

Joker turned to Dagger.

"Dagger! Give him some knives."

The knives were quickly bestowed. Ciel quietly weighed them up in his hands.

"Now, aim for the target," said Joker.

Ciel saw the distance between himself at the board, the centre marked with a pink heart. He gritted his teeth and accepted the challenge before him. Marianne backed away towards Sebastian, and let the boy focus. Ciel held the blade between his fingers, arm stretched out in front of him. Behind him, Dagger was smirking at Joker.

"You're a mean one, Sir. His skinny arms couldn't even throw far enough!" the knife-thrower laughed.

"I am not!" Joker retorted. "It's no kind of show if the target is nearby, is it?"

Ciel threw the knife. It spun in the air towards the target, and looked as though it was about to fall short.

"See? I knew it-!" Dagger bemoaned.

But then the knife slammed into the head marked on the target after it was propelled upwards by an unseen force.

"Blimey!" gasped Joker.

Ciel only smirked, and threw the next knife. The same thing happened again, and the knife was about to fall to the ground. From behind him, Marianne watched Sebastian clench his hand, and fire a pebble into the knife to send it straight for the target. This pattern continued until all the knives were embedded in the board. With the head looking like a pin cushion, Ciel smiled darkly at them.

"Will that be all?"

Sebastian and Marianne clapped quietly. Dagger was in shock. Joker was impressed.

"Well, that's fine control," he complimented. "You're more talented than I reckoned, but the test isn't over yet!"

Ciel then became apprehensive.

"Next is…"

* * *

They were all inside one of the tents. Doll tied a rope around Ciel's waist as they were standing on top of a high platform. Marianne was at his side, having changed into a black leotard, knee-length floaty skirt and ballet slippers; a length of rope was also attached to her. Joker, Dagger and Sebastian were watching below.

"…Tightrope walking!"

Ciel winced as the rope was tightened.

"That's tight!" he complained.

Doll merely looked at him for a moment before continuing.

"Cope. Do you want to die?"

Joker called up to them.

"Doll! Do that lifeline up tight! He's new and he'll be hurt if he falls!"

The boy glanced down from the height.

"Could you test me on something else, please?" he asked.

"What? Quitting already, boy?"

"N-No! I'd rather just do a different-!"

"Then stank along! Haven't got all day, have we?!"

Ciel's eyes met Sebastian's down below. His eye narrowed and he gritted his teeth in determination. Doll glanced at him again.

"Will you quit?" she asked.

His answer was short and concise.

"No. I'll go."

He took his first step onto the rope, bare feet gripping the coarse fibres. Marianne could only watch as he trembled and juddered with each step, her heart climbing into her throat and sitting on the roof of her mouth. When he got to the centre of the rope, it dipped slightly, immediately causing him to become off balance. He swayed this way and that. But a pebble hit him straight in one side, and then the other. He regained his balance after that.

"Oh, he got his balance back!" Dagger gasped.

Marianne glanced down and saw Sebastian with a handful of pebbles, set to aim like a pea shooter.

"Damn it!" Ciel hissed. "I knew this would happen."

Sebastian continued to fire several more pebbles in quick procession, straightening Ciel's posture and quickening his pace.

"Ouch!" Ciel cried as he all but leapt for the opposite platform.

Marianne could only wince in sympathy, knowing that had to hurt.

Next, it was her turn. She took a deep breath, and braced herself for the walk across. Marianne counted her steps in her head.

 _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four._

She kept her eyes on the waiting platform, refusing to look down. When she reached the centre, she stopped as the rope dipped, and waited for her equilibrium to balance itself again. Marianne started to walk again after that.

 _Think like a cat. Think like a cat. Damn, they make it look so easy!_

She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the other side.

* * *

Back down on the ground, Ciel breathed heavily. Joker only smiled.

"Amazing! I didn't reckon you'd make it across!" he said, clapping his hands.

"Thanks." Ciel grunted as he rubbed his many forming bruises.

Dagger walked up and patted Ciel on the head.

"This cutie passes then, eh Joker?"

Joker shook his head.

"Not yet!" he cried. "There's something important 'ee be missing!"

Ciel stared at him wide-eyed.

"A great big smile!"

Ciel and Marianne were shocked to say the least. She didn't know what she could do to help. Joker merely laughed.

"Come on, smile!" he encouraged. "What's wrong? Don't look so chuff!"

Sebastian's shoulders were shaking as he held in his laughter.

"Here, smiiiiile!" the man said. "Come, come! Smile!"

Eventually, Ciel gave in, and gave the most beautiful smile. Marianne felt tears in her eyes at the sight of it. It had been such a long time since she saw a smile even a fraction of the brightness before her. Sebastian only watched on with a darkly pleased smile on his face.

* * *

Joker then turned to Marianne.

"Now, it's your turn, Miss. What can 'ee do?" he asked.

She bit her lip and looked towards the high platforms of the tightrope walk again. The hanging lengths of silk caught her attention as they trailed all the way down to the ground.

"Aerial silk…"

"Don't have one of those. Let's see what 'ee can do." Joker said.

She went back over to the ladders leading up to the platforms, climbed up to the top, and removed her skirt and shoes. With a cleansing breath, she twisted her hands into the silk and took off from the platform, holding herself up with only her arms. Her first move was to let herself fall, twist herself up in the silk, and hang herself upside down while doing the splits. That was only the start of getting their attention…

The rest of the routine followed in a similar manner, with complex twists, spins, drops, and other feats that only attested to her flexibility. Sebastian was most impressed, and looked forward to when it came time to put such skill to more… pleasurable uses. Marianne blushed under the intensity of the demon's bewitching stare.

* * *

It was later when Joker introduced the three of them to the rest of the troupe.

"All right, everyone! We have some new mates joining us!" he said.

Sebastian, dressed in a costume similar to his butler uniform, with the exception of a black necktie held together with a skull pin, a black top hat, and a black strike going down his right eye, smiled at the group.

"This is Black…"

"I'm Black. Pleased to meet you," the demon greeted.

Marianne was dressed in a black leotard with white fur lining the neckline and furred straps going off her shoulders, black stockings held up with fur garters covered her legs with black ankle boots on her feet. A floaty white skirt was wrapped around her waist, and stopped before the tops of her stockings; her hands were covered with black elbow-length gloves, and a pair of black cat ears sat on top of her head. A black dot was painted under her left eye and her hair was styled into fluffy curls. Her red jewelled choker was tied around her neck.

"This is Kitten…"

She gave a little wave.

"Hi there…"

Ciel meanwhile, had the misfortune of being dressed in a costume that could only be compared to an overly ruffled pirate, in white and blue no less. Three blue diamonds were painted under his left eye, while a black eye patch covered his right.

"And the wee one here is Smile!"

Ciel's smile was incredibly forced, not that Marianne could blame him. Although the irony of his name wasn't completely lost on her. Sebastian chuckled until she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Give 'em a warm welcome, everyone!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Go on, Smile, say a few words."

The boy stammered his greeting.

"P-P-Pleased to meet you."

Joker only laughed.

"Come on, Smile- smile!"

* * *

After the introductions, the trio followed behind Joker as he gave them a tour of the grounds.

"Now, I'll give 'ee a quick backstage tour. Follow me!"

He pointed to a collection of tents.

"First, the tents ye'll be sleeping in."

The insides of them were crowded and cramped at best.

"This is where the 'second-stringers', live-stagehands and newcomers and such. They sleep about two, three to a tent."

Joker then pointed over to the mess tent.

"Over there's where we eat, and where we store the food. Cooking's a big part of the job while 'ee be new, so work hard."

He pointed down towards the medical tent.

"Furthest down the line is the infirmary, where Black and Kitten were yesterday."

And finally, he led them towards the collection of private tents surrounded by the boundary.

"And past here are the private tents for the main cast."

"Private tents?" Ciel asked.

"The big names get places to themselves, you could say. Oh, and…" Joker pointed to the tent at the front of the lot. "The first one is Snake's, so best keep your distance. He lets lots of poisonous ones run loose. One bite, and 'ee be stone dead."

The ringleader smiled brightly despite his words.

"Snake and his serpents are cruel shy of strangers, so ye newcomers must be extra careful."

He extended his cane towards Ciel.

"That reminds me… Smile, what happened to thy right eye?" he asked.

Ciel touched his eye patch self-consciously.

"Er, there was an accident."

Joker knelt down before him and gave a smile.

"Oh… Poor thing, with 'ee so young," he said. "Well, we're all damaged here, so let's all be friends!"

The boy furrowed his brow.

"Sorry, what?"

Sebastian then proceeded with his questions, his arm wrapped around Marianne's waist.

"Did all the players join up during your travels, like us?" he inquired.

"Most, yes," answered Joker. "But we first-stringers all come from the same place. We're childhood friends, like."

"Childhood friends?" Marianne asked.

"Yep!"

* * *

They walked past Jumbo as he played the harmonica. Doll and Beast were in their tents getting dressed. Dagger was attending to his knives. Peter was helping Wendy with her dress. And Doc was testing his prosthetics for fluidity of movement. Ciel recognised the song Jumbo was playing.

"'Tom, Tom, the Piper's son'… Mother Goose?"

Joker smiled.

"Oh, well spotted, Smile! Not too many know that song."

Marianne drew Ciel to her as she spoke.

"Our previous master was rather fond of it, so it is not so forgettable."

Joker looked at them curiously before Sebastian put in his part of the conversation.

"I must say, it surprises me that all you first-stringers are lifelong friends."

Joker looked up and his smile widened.

"Oh? Snake's the exception, though. His snake-handling is tops, and we needed a snake man, so he took the shortest road to the top."

He shook his head and went on to explain more of the rules of the circus.

"First-stringers get to eat first, so they don't have to fight tooth and nail for their food, and they get their own tents. So, everyone else has a friendly rivalry, trying to be first-string."

* * *

They walked into a large tent where many of the lower-stringers were practicing their skills.

"See 'em all working? There's some time before we open, so all the newcomers are practicing, taking every moment they can, looking to earn their public debut."

One of the stringers fell from the trapeze and landed in the safety net below.

"Everything starts from the basics! You three get nice and ready before you…"

Joker's speech was interrupted by someone calling his name from behind them. They turned and saw Beast approaching.

"Joker! Got a moment?" she said.

"Sure."

She glanced at Sebastian and Marianne in their costumes, saw the way their hands were joined together, and huffed, looking away with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Right then," said Joker. "Work hard, boys and miss!"

* * *

It was later that Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne held a conference about their mission. The demon was massaging Ciel's shoulders as he worked on his stretches. Marianne was doing the same, leaning forward with her legs spread into the splits.

"I can't believe the entrance to the private quarters is a tent of poisonous snakes… Not guard dogs, but guard vipers, eh?" Ciel muttered.

Sebastian continued his work.

"Yes. I say, Young Master… or rather, Smile, your muscles are very tight," he smirked.

"He's got a point, you know. You should be able to at least reach your toes while keeping your legs straight in front of you." Marianne agreed, holding her ankles while in the splits.

"Keep your opinions to yourselves!" Ciel snapped. "And I don't want to hear that from you when you doing that! How did you even get that flexible in the first place?!"

She smiled at him.

"You'd be surprised by the things you learn when you're trying to get your family's disfavour."

Ciel sighed heavily.

"Anyway, I suppose we'll have to rise to the first string to access the private area. A few poisonous snakes should be no challenge for you. We need to know whether the children are…"

"The children aren't here." Sebastian interrupted.

"What?"

"I didn't sense them in the circus tents at all, either last night or during today's tour."

Ciel pouted from his position, leaning against Sebastian's back with their arms linked together.

"Still, there's no proof they _aren't_ involved in the disappearances either. We can't leave until we've thoroughly investigated them."

Marianne leaned backwards into an arch while Sebastian leant back against Ciel.

"That's true. After all, we don't know what condition they're in, so maybe that could affect Sebastian's ability to sense them," she said.

Ciel scowled at her.

"Don't say such unlucky things! _She_ wishes for their safe return."

Sebastian smirked.

"Very good, My Lord. Ah, and although I don't sense the children…"

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

* * *

Their private conversation was interrupted by the abrupt appearance of Dagger.

"Hey, you three! Quit stretching, and get practicing!"

Ciel started.

"Mr Dagger! Right, sorry."

Marianne brought herself up into a standing position.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. They were stretching with me since I need to before I go up on the silks," she apologised.

Dagger seemed to accept their answers and smiled at them.

"It's your first day, right? I'll coach you through practice," he said. "First, we need to decide what your acts will be. Any requests?"

Marianne shrugged.

"I'm already decided with the aerial silks."

Ciel's lips pulled into a false smile.

"I'd prefer something less physically demanding than the tightrope. _Greatly_ prefer."

The memory of Sebastian using pebbles like bullets to straighten his posture and maintain his balance was something he would not like to experience again. It was much too painful… Dagger laughed at his request.

"Yeah, you do seem pretty frail! Not at all like your sister!" He produced his knives from behind his back. "Right then, I'll teach Smile all about knife-throwing."

He then turned to Sebastian.

"What about you, Black?"

The demon smiled.

"I have no particular preference."

"Yeah, you're a real athlete! Try whatever you think you can manage. I'll watch!"

Those words caused Marianne to sweatdrop.

 _Oh dear… You've unleashed the demon…_

* * *

Sebastian immediately ran off and started to demonstrate his many skills. His first stop was the high platform.

"First, the trapeze."

He swung on the trapeze, performed several aerial flips, and landed on his feet on the next trapeze. Many of the stringers began to watch him. Dagger cried out to him when the demon started to fall backwards.

"Hey!"

Sebastian hooked his feet onto the swing, did several more impressive tricks, and landed on the opposing platform before going down to the ground.

He collected the clubs.

"Next, juggling."

Too many to count were being juggled in his hands.

He dashed for a tall pole next.

"Pole climbing."

Disappearing up the pole, he swung back down again like a propeller.

Sebastian was then backflipping through several flaming rings.

"Rings of fire."

He was up in the air on what looked to be a string not long after.

"Aerial acrobatics."

One after another, he performed the circus feats with ease. All the circus performers were watching him in awe.

"The trampoline."

"Skipping rope."

"Contortions!"

His final act involved a very sharp sword.

"Next, I'll swallow this sword…"

Mercifully, Dagger put a stop to it.

"Enough, enough!"

Marianne nodded her head in agreement.

"I'd rather not think about what damage happens inside you," she said.

 _And I have to wonder what would happen to the sword, what with the contents of your stomach…_ She thought to him.

Sebastian grinned at her devilishly. He quickly became surrounded by the stringers in their awe and amazement. Ciel leaned against his back while Marianne placed her hand against his arm.

"Hey, you're getting carried away! Act more like a new…" the boy whispered.

Just then, they were interrupted by an unusual revelation.

"Well, I'll be darned! _Another_ bright new star? I'd better keep sharp!" Dagger laughed.

"'Another?'" asked Marianne.

"There's one more brilliant lad who just showed up." Dagger pointed up to the platforms. "Look, over there!"

They all turned around, and were shocked by the familiar face staring back at them.

"He's a former civil servant, or something, and he's strangely serious."

* * *

Walking along the tightrope was William T. Spears. He was dressed in the most clashingly colourful concoction of an outfit, right down to the shining yellow suit jacket he was wearing.

"I say! Come down, Suit!" called Dagger.

Ciel gasped.

"That's…!"

"A Reaper." Sebastian muttered darkly.

Marianne huddled herself closer to her mate's side. She remembered the Reaper all too well, and how he had been so nonchalant about her as she was slowly bleeding to death all those months ago. The education Sebastian gave her after that night stuck in her memory…

* * *

" _Reapers appear when humans are at death's door to harvest their lives. To this end, they each have their own 'Death Scythe', and they follow the list of souls to properly execute their duties. They eliminate_ _ **anything**_ _in their way. They are called grim… and deadly reapers!_

" _Their job is to check each dying soul's kaleidoscope of memories, its Cinematic Record, to determine whether they should die or be left alive."_

* * *

Her thoughts drifted to what Sebastian was saying in her head.

 _If they are here, one thing is certain… And that is before long, someone is sure to die._

William looked down and saw Sebastian, his green eyes narrowed.

"Ah, yes, I thought I sensed something foul. For goodness sake…"

He twirled his Death Scythe, and sent the sharp end straight for Sebastian's head. The demon tilted his head out the way. William turned on the tightrope in his brown office shoes.

"I didn't think we'd meet again. What prey are you hunting for this time, you vile demon?" he said as he leapt down using the extendable rod of his Scythe.

Sebastian pushed Ciel and Marianne behind him as the pruning shears were held in front of his face.

Surrounding them, everyone seemed to be watching them with a morbid sense of awe.

"'Demon'?"

"What does he mean?"

Ciel's eye widened.

 _No good! They'll find out who Sebastian is!_

He spoke up, hoping to diffuse the tension in the room.

"I say, what are you on about?!" he asked.

Spears ignored him.

"As if it weren't bad enough that Reapers are in such short supply, demons have to pop up everywhere, too?" he complained. "I'll have to work yet _another_ late night!"

Marianne arched a brow at that.

 _That's what he's worried about? I think his priorities are mixed up…_

Dagger muttered one word.

"'Reaper'…?"

"Well, you see…" Ciel tried to explain but was stopped as the knife-thrower walked forward, his hand extended towards them.

* * *

"Look, you."

Dagger slapped William on the head.

"Cut it out, you plonker."

Marianne had to hide behind Sebastian's back as she stifled her laughter, but that was a very difficult thing, since her sides were splitting.

"You say your gags with such a straight face, people can't tell they're gags!" Dagger sniggered.

The other circus members started laughing with him as he went on to explain, "This guy's been cracking jokes since the day he got here. Going on about 'souls' and stuff. He's an incurable occult freak!"

William straightened his glasses.

"I'm not actually joking."

Dagger smiled.

"Let me introduce you to the new rookies!" He pointed to Ciel, Sebastian, and Marianne, who poked her head out from behind the demon's back. "The little one's Smile, the big one's Black, and the pretty little lady is Kitten!"

He clapped the two supernatural beings on the shoulders.

"You're our rising stars, so play nice, all right?"

Spears immediately turned away, but not before casting his eyes suspiciously over the girl.

"I flatly refuse to play nice with vermin," he said.

Dagger shook his fist at his retreating back.

"'Flatly refuse'?! Circuses run on teamwork, you know!" he shouted.

* * *

Ciel glanced at his two servants.

"What is a Grim Reaper doing here?" he asked.

"It's rare for a Reaper to go undercover himself, as well." Sebastian commented. "Still, this tells us one thing for certain."

Marianne watched the Reaper walk away with a frown on her face, her hand laced with Sebastian's.

"Something is going on at this circus."

* * *

If any of you are unsure about what Marianne's act involves, just type in aerial silk routines into your search engine and you'll see a large variety of them. Also, thank you for all your suggestions in what her circus name could be. Kitten was simply too good to resist though, and I felt Sebastian would be more than happy with it, even though she doesn't get the matching cat tail. It would just get in the way.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Butler, Co-worker. Bride, Peacekeeper

Ciel watched William walk away in his technicoloured clothing, very much out of place on a man who was known for sticking with a black and white suit.

"Something's definitely dodgy about this circus," he muttered. "It seems worth it trying to question him, Sebastian…"

An arm reached out from behind him, and wrapped around his neck. Dagger held him close and smiled down at the boy.

"Come on, Smile, look lively! Time to practice, so you can keep up with Black and Kitten!" he said, dragging Ciel away.

"R-Right!"

Sebastian bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Very good."

Marianne sweatdropped.

"Oh dear… I wonder how well that's going to work out."

* * *

He then tapped her on the back, urging her to follow him. She let him lead her by the small of her back as they approached the Reaper silently from behind.

"Pardon me." Sebastian called. "We have a few questions for you… as our senior."

The shit-eating smile was enough to worry Marianne, but the Reaper only pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I have nothing to say to you."

He made to walk away, but Sebastian latched onto his wrist.

"Don't be like that. Let's step outside."

Spears tried to pull away, but the demon held firm.

* * *

Watching them from afar, Dagger smiled while Ciel had an incredulous expression on his face.

"Well, look at them! Best mates already!"

* * *

From the shadows, Beast watched Sebastian's calmly determined expression while Marianne made the move forward. She huffed and turned away.

"All the new recruits are freaks these days."

Joker laughed at her side.

"But so talented!" he said. "Ah, right. Listen, Beast, and the rest of ye, too."

His tone then became serious.

"Father says there aren't enough sweets for the main event."

Everyone gasped at his words.

"We'll do it tonight." He turned away. "Tell Dagger and Doll for me."

* * *

Marianne sat on a crate outside the tent, her chin balanced on her knuckles as she watched Sebastian and William stood on opposing sides of one another. They were gathered under a flickering lantern, her dark blue eyes watched the shadows dance and twist over the pallor of her mate's face. The Reaper was the first to speak.

"Are you certain you wish to speak with the presence of a human?" he asked.

The demon nodded his head.

"Since she has already witnessed your practices and mine, there is no need for secrecy when she already knows of our existence."

William sighed.

"Very well. We shall proceed."

He then went into the matter at hand.

"Why am I here, you ask?" He used his Scythe to push his glasses up his face. "To think that I, an administrator, would be impressed into field duty to clean up after a certain prat in Collections while he's suspended! I curse my luck."

William sighed heavily.

"I didn't think graduating with him entailed travelling around fixing his mistakes."

Marianne furrowed her brow in thought.

"Isn't he collecting the stray souls on the To-Die List and the anomalies? We bumped into him some time ago, when he was dealing with the strange occurrence of a reanimated Drossel Keinz," she said. "He was most devastated by the loss of his customised Death Scythe."

William snorted.

"I'm sure he was."

Sebastian then spoke up.

"I assume that a Grim Reaper personally doing undercover work implies special circumstances?" he inquired.

The reaper fiddled with his glasses again.

"Do you really think I'd reveal soul-related information to a demon?" he retorted. "That would be like setting rabbits loose before a wolf."

Sebastian smirked and stroked his hand over one of Marianne's fluffy curls.

"I'm afraid I have no interest in cheap souls."

Spears sneered.

"Fine words for a starving demon. I know you're half-mad with hunger."

Sharp, snarling teeth peeked through Sebastian's smile as his eyes glowed demonically in the darkness.

"I've long since tired of ripping into every soul I see," he answered darkly. "The hungrier one is, the most satisfying one's dinner."

He licked his lips salaciously as his eyes met Marianne's. She blushed under his intense gaze.

William broke their intimate moment with two words.

"How perverse."

Sebastian smiled.

"Not as perverse as your temp worker."

He then removed his left glove just enough for his contract seal to be seen.

"And you can rest easy. I am on a lead at the moment."

Marianne blushed but didn't comment on his words.

Spears pondered his words for a moment.

"Very well. I'll speak plainly." He stared them in the eye as he spoke. "In the next few days, we plan to review a large number of souls in this area. This is a very special case, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere."

Sebastian smirked as he replaced his glove.

"That sounds very taxing. Why don't I assist you?"

The Death Scythe swung towards him, the edge catching Sebastian's top hat. The blade sat dangerously close on his shoulder, barely inches from his neck. Marianne gasped and leapt to her feet. Trembling, she looked towards William.

"I can't abide unpaid overtime. If you interfere, I'll cut you down," said the reaper.

Sebastian merely smiled as he caught his hat with one hand, and gathered Marianne to him with the other.

"I don't associate with reapers for the fun of it in any case," he said, placing his hat back on his head. His fingers ran over the rim as he continued to speak. "Particularly as I have no interest in cheap souls."

Marianne slapped him on the arm.

"Sebastian, don't aggravate him! We have a job to do, you know that!" she chastised.

He chuckled as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Apologies, my dear. I just cannot resist."

The reaper watched them strangely, as though he had never seen a human stand up to a demon, and the demon not retaliate by eating her soul and instead only laugh; he would need more information.

* * *

Ciel then called out to them from the tent.

"Oi! The show's about to start. That obnoxious knife-thrower wants you," he said to William.

Spears eyed him curiously.

"I can understand the girl, but he doesn't look very choice to me. Really, I'll never understand demons."

Marianne winced at the fact he implied Sebastian should eat her, and Sebastian clenched his hands against her in silent fury. To even suggest he kill his beloved mate? It was inconceivable!

Ciel answered back with a firmness belying his age.

"Don't call him that here. They took it as a joke earlier, but still. If you can't blend in with the humans, you're worse than that ginger riff-raff who has the poor taste in insulting Marianne," he sneered.

William twitched at the insult.

"Indeed. Now, we won't interfere with your work, and you won't interfere with ours, agreed?" Sebastian smirked.

"Excellent, since I despise the very sight of you." William snarled.

Ciel wholeheartedly agreed.

"Perfect. Then it's decided: we'll stay far out of each other's way."

Marianne sighed heavily, feeling more than a little strangled by the intense atmosphere. William nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then, Smile… Please keep your little dog firmly reined in."

The boy sneered at him.

"I don't want to hear that from a man who can't even go properly undercover, Four-Eyes."

William sniffed.

"I'm not Four-Eyes. I'm Suit."

Ciel rolled his eye and turned away.

"Let's go, Sebastian, Marianne."

Sebastian bowed and took the girl by the hand.

"Certainly."

"Right behind you." Marianne smiled.

* * *

Back inside the tent later that night, the first-stringers were performing their acts before the audience. Jumbo was breathing fire. Peter and Wendy were up in the air, flying on the trapeze. Beast cracked her whip and sent Betty leaping through flaming hoops. A performance spectacle the likes of London had never seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio were working backstage, moving props around. Ciel, of course, was struggling, since his occupation as a noble did not take into consideration the lifting of heavy objects. Marianne looked over her shoulder at him.

"Here, let me help you."

Ciel grunted painfully.

"Thank you."

* * *

Gathered outside the tents after the show, Joker smiled as he held a piece of paper in his hand.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's the tent assignments!"

Ciel sat on top of a crate, panting heavily.

"Right…"

Marianne rubbed his back soothingly. Joker leaned forward and tried to pull a smile back on his face.

"Well, don't 'ee look down in the mouth. Smile, smile!" he laughed.

Ciel chuckled awkwardly.

"R-Right!"

 _Life is even harder than I thought it would be!_ He thought to himself.

Joker smiled as a boy with brown hair, blue eyes and freckles stood by his side. His hair fell to cover his left eye.

"The results of our impartial lottery: Smile, 'ee be in tent eight." Joker said, as he pointed to the freckled boy. "And here's thy roommate!"

Ciel stared at the boy for a moment.

 _Now I'm suddenly rooming with a stranger? This will be rough._

"Black and Kitten, 'ee be in tent nine."

The earl leapt to his feet in protest.

"Black and Kitten aren't rooming with me?" he asked.

"No, why?"

Dagger laughed at him.

"Smile, you're fairly tied to your sister's apron strings! Time to be independent, and let her have some alone time with her fiancé!"

Ciel sighed heavily.

"That's not what I…"

 _This is bad!_ He thought. _If I'm separated from them, I can't move freely._

"I'd really rather Black and Kitten…"

Joker interrupted him.

"And Black and Kitten's roommate is… Suit!"

Time stood still. Marianne's eyes went wide.

 _Oh no… This is going to be bad…_

Sebastian and William were not impressed by any means. The poor girl was stuck in the middle of a death glare match between the demon and the reaper, made even worse as they were doing it over her head.

"Look, they're delighted!" laughed Joker.

 _And you're either completely blind, or downright stupid!_ She thought.

"Right, let's be off, Dagger. We'll leave the young lads and lady to it!"

"Goodnight!" Dagger called.

He and Joker walked away.

* * *

A cold wind blew between the five of them. Silence reigned over an atmosphere that could have been cut with William's Death Scythe. Marianne glanced between the two supernatural men and sighed before she went over to Ciel and brought him into her arms.

"Come on, I'll see you to your tent."

Ciel accepted her offer, and together, they walked away to tent eight with Freckles.

* * *

Once inside, Freckles tossed his belongings up onto the top bunk and hoisted himself up.

"Say, can I have the top bunk?" he asked.

Ciel placed his suitcase down on the ground.

"Be my guest. I fancied the bottom one myself," he replied.

 _And I don't want to climb._ He added mentally.

Marianne walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Okay, I'll leave you to get settled. Have a good night."

She stroked her fingers through his bangs and walked out of the tent.

Freckles watched her walk out for a moment before he turned back to Ciel.

"So, I've been noticing all day, you and your sister speak really proper English!" he commented.

Ciel was startled by the question, and tried to remember the backstory they created for such situations.

"My sister was a governess, so she had to be properly educated, and made sure I had the same. I guess you could say I was her first charge," he explained.

Freckles nodded his head.

"Oh? Well, ask me any circus questions! I've been doing this longer than you."

"All right."

An idea then struck the older boy.

"Ah, I know!"

He reached into his sack, and smiled down at Ciel.

"I'll give you one of these to celebrate us meeting!"

Ciel stared at the offering. Three Funtom candies stared back at him in their coloured wrappers, imprinted with a crowned black cat silhouette.

"Top-of-the-line Funtom sweets. They're all the rage!" laughed Freckles. "There's milk, caramel, and strawberry. Which do you want?"

The young earl gave a slight smile.

"Caramel, then…"

He took the offering quietly. Freckles leaned back in his bunk and stared at the two remaining sweets.

"You know, the first time I ate one of these, I honestly thought 'I didn't know something could taste so good!'" he said. "Say, Smile…"

Ciel glanced up at him, still holding his uneaten treat.

"Training might be rough, but do your best. If you do your job right, you won't get yelled at or punched, and you can eat as many sweets and biscuits as you want."

The boy remained silent.

* * *

When Marianne walked into tent nine, she found Sebastian standing to the side, watching William draw a line in the dirt with his Death Scythe.

"You'll be taking the top bed," the Reaper explained. "Everything on this side of the line is my property. No trespassing, please."

He gestured to the side of the line which had direct access to the bottom bunk. Sebastian accepted this with a smile.

"Very good, Sir."

William wasn't impressed with his answer and turned away.

"Now, let me clear up one thing: unlike demons, Reapers need to sleep. Don't make noise in the night and disturb my sleep."

He then caught sight of Marianne in the entryway.

"And keep your carnal pleasures to yourself as well."

Sebastian spotted her and smiled.

"As if I would let the likes of your kind see my precious darling in such ecstasy. Demons are incredibly possessive, you know."

Marianne blushed bright red and walked towards him.

"Sebastian!" she chastised. "Why is it you seem intent on making me turn bright red?"

The demon chuckled.

"Because I cannot resist seeing you blush so becomingly. I believe it goes all the way down your neck…"

"That's enough of that!"

Sebastian stroked her fluffy curls and gestured her towards the dressing screen as he handed her a winter nightgown. She accepted the garment with a smile, brushed her fingers against his cheek, and disappeared behind the screen. He then turned back to William.

"Also, demons do occasionally enjoy some recreational sleep."

Without another word, he set about making Marianne's bed for the night, well aware that the Reaper would never permit her to share his bed. She wasn't quite at that stage of intimacy either, despite being able to fall asleep in his presence.

William watched the domesticity in surprise. When Marianne emerged from behind the screen, face free of make-up, and dressed in a white nightgown that covered her from wrist to ankle, she walked on dainty feet to Sebastian and sat down on the bed. She tied her hair back into a plait and slipped a dagger under her pillow. Blue eyes stared up at the demon with an emotion the Reaper could not comprehend when applied to the vermin that were Hell's inhabitants.

* * *

That night, fog swam over the tents. The moon glowed in an eerie sneer as it watched the happenings below. Beast stood at Betty's cage, dressed in a hooded red cloak.

"Here we go."

She opened the iron gate with a screech, reached down, and stroked the tiger's head.

One after another, the first-stringers came out of their tents. Inside her tent, Doll painted intricate lines and thorns on the side of her face hidden by the roses of her wig; veins bulged under the flesh near her eye. She placed the brush down without a word and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Joker stood at the gates of the circus, and was soon joined by the rest of his compatriots. All of them, except Snake, stared back at him.

"Time to go," he said.

They ran off into the night, towards the illuminated streets of London.

* * *

Sebastian lay in his bunk, staring up at the ceiling when he sensed the departure of a number of people from the circus. He sat upright, glanced at the sleeping Marianne curled up under the covers of her bed near the tent's entrance, and made to move. The shears of the Death Scythe shot up and blocked his way.

"Where are you off to? It's long past lights-out." William said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Good grief."

Sebastian glared at him.

"I'm sure you've noticed what's happening. Shouldn't you go?" he asked.

"It deeply offends me to receive concern from you… And that matter is out of my purview. I'll thank you not to wander about without your master while I sleep." William answered.

The demon wrinkled his nose, but didn't protest.

"Very good, Sir."

Spears immediately became suspicious.

"You're acting disturbingly meek."

Sebastian brushed his hand over the Scythe.

"My master never ordered me to shadow the troupe," he said with a smirk. "I'm a more faithful dog than you might think."

The reaper looked away.

"That's far from sane."

Either way, he retracted his Scythe.

* * *

Sebastian lay back down in his bed and stared up at the ceiling once again.

"I'll be bored until morning…" he muttered under his breath.

He heard Marianne groan in her sleep, and let out a whimper. It seemed her nightmares had come again. Reaching out for her subconscious, the demon delved into her dreamscape, and sought the origin of her despair…

* * *

 _Marianne was laid on her back, pinned down by many dark figures, her legs spread wide. She struggled desperately against them, while her ears rang with the song she had heard again and again…_

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _My Fair Lady_

" _Let me go!" she cried. "I won't let you do this! I will never be yours for what you want!"_

 _She kicked and punched, scratched and clawed, but she couldn't get to them._

 _Through the darkness, she saw a dark figure approaching, his eyes glowing magenta and his mouth smiling with fangs. With vicious talons, he sliced through her captors. Marianne stared up at him as his high heeled feet clicked against the floor. He knelt down and she watched his face form into a face she recognised._

" _Sebastian…?"_

 _His face looked as though it were crafted from black marble, and black feathered wings unfurled from his back. Sebastian gathered her into his arms and cradled their bodies with his wings._

" _ **I will always protect you, my precious mate.**_ _"_

 _Marianne curled into his arms and let him press his lips to hers._

* * *

Sebastian withdrew from her dreams once she was settled and safe again. Maybe his night wasn't going to be so boring after all…

* * *

A policeman walked through the fog ridden streets of London, his lantern the only light. A little girl's voice called out to him.

"Oh, Sir!"

He turned around and saw the little girl, dressed in rags and brown pigtails. A basket of flowers in her hand.

"Please buy some flowers, Sir!"

The policeman sighed.

"There have been lots of kidnappings lately, missy! You get on home, now."

"But if I don't sell them all, Mummy will…" the girl whispered, tears building up in her brown eyes.

The policeman glanced at her basket, and found it empty. He then looked at the bunch of flowers in her hand. Heaving a sigh, he purchased the flowers. With a smile on her face, the girl hurried away.

"Thank you, Sir!" she cried.

"Now go straight home!" ordered the policeman.

The girl ran away into the night. Another policeman approached his comrade.

"Always a soft touch," he sighed.

The first policeman smiled down at the flowers.

"When I think that my Emily's just her age…"

"You're overprotective, that's what."

* * *

The little flower girl continued to run through the streets, her pigtails flying behind her.

"Yay! Mummy will be so pleased, and I can help pay for Jimmy's medicine!" she laughed.

The sound of a flute echoed through the alleyways, and the girl ground to a halt in front of a circus poster.

"A circus!" she cried. She looked down at the shillings in her hand. "Maybe if I work really hard, I can take Jimmy there!"

The flute playing only seemed to grow louder. The girl stared into the dark alleyway, and cautiously stepped towards its mouth.

* * *

In the shadows, Joker smirked as he stopped playing his flute.

The little girl glanced around.

"Hullo there, darlin'! Do 'ee like circuses?"

Joker landed on the ground behind her, his knitted beige scarf fluttering in the wind. She turned around and gasped.

"If 'ee have some time, stay and have a look."

He made a bouquet of pink flowers appear right before her eyes. The little girl nodded her head enthusiastically.

"It's show time!" he called out.

* * *

An explosion of pink flower petals rained down over her. Doll appeared and began to dance and leap with the grace of a prima ballerina. The world around them disappeared, and was replaced with a path of flowers. Wendy and Peter swung back and forth on trapeze swings, leaving sparkling trails in their wake.

"Welcome…"

"…to dreamland!"

The girl was in awe. Joker knelt down and placed his skeletal hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be afeard, now," he whispered. "Past the knap of the hill, thy chariot awaits to take thee to dreamland."

At the end of the path of flower petals was a glittering pink carriage, drawn by white horses.

"Off 'ee be, now, my sweet."

She walked towards the carriage, dropping the money as she did so.

* * *

Watching them from above, Doll saw the little girl walking into the darkness of the alley, her face was as blank as the name she bore.

* * *

As the policeman walked with the flowers tucked into his coat pocket, one of the dropped coins rolled out in front of him. He watched as Joker opened the door of the black carriage, the little girl smiling up at him.

"She's…"

He threw his lantern away and blew his whistle. Doll was startled by the sound. The little girl turned towards the policeman, but still only saw the dreamland surrounding her, and the man as a white bear bounding in their direction.

"Mr Bear! Do you need something?" she asked.

She giggled as he drew closer. When the policeman stopped in front of her, he wondered what could be wrong with the girl.

"What's the matter?!" he cried out.

* * *

Jumbo crept up behind him and slammed a mallet down on his head. From the little girl's eyes, it looked like the bear's head had exploded in the form of a party popper. In reality, blood was spurting out of the man's mouth like a burst pipe. Red seeped deep into the cobbles…

* * *

More police officers arrived on the scene. One was immediately embedded with knives thrown by Dagger. He winked at the girl as he juggled his knives. Taking out the policemen one by one, the girl laughed at the performance, as the bears strolling towards her exploded like confetti balls from a circus cannon.

"Spiffing!" she cried, clapping in glee.

Beast cracked her whip, and wrapped it around one of the officers' neck. Joker then spoke to the little girl.

"Go on, me beauty. The chariot's ready."

"Right!" said the girl.

She climbed into the carriage without hesitation. The driver snapped his reins, and the carriage set off into the night.

* * *

One policeman, bleeding profusely from his wounds, staggered to the mouth of the alley, and watched the carriage ride away.

"D-Damn it! St-Stop!" he gasped.

He made to pull the trigger of his gun, when Doll leapt from her perch, and shot the end of her umbrella at him. The end was an enormous bullet as it impacted with his body. He hit the ground with a thud, but he crawled forward and latched onto her ankle with a leech's grip.

"How dare you…"

Doll shivered under his ruthless gaze, her umbrella-sword trembling in her hands. Before she could say anything back, Joker delivered the final blow with his sword.

"Haven't I told 'ee? Never hesitate," he said.

* * *

Sunrise was upon them when the bodies were discovered. Aberline stared down at the explosion of blood before him.

"Too late again?!" he cried.

He turned away and touched the brim of his bowler hat.

* * *

Up on the rooftop high above the Yard's heads, a Reaper smiled down at them, his black and blond hair shining in the sun and his glasses glinting over his green eyes.

"Right then!" he said. "Today's collection, over in a jiffy. Off to party!"

He picked up his Death Scythe, which had the appearance of a lawnmower, and leapt off the roof.

* * *

Back at the circus, Ciel was asleep in his bed. But that wouldn't be the case for long…

"Oi! Oi!" shouted Freckles, shoving his shoulder to get him to wake up.

Ciel groaned in his sleep, and blearily opened his eyes.

"Sebastian…? Marianne…?" he murmured.

Freckles wrinkled his nose.

"What are you on about?! Wake up!" he shouted.

The boy snapped awake and clamped a hand over his right eye, reaching for his eye patch as he clambered out of bed.

"Awake at last!" Freckles complained. "Newcomers have to get up early and make breakfast. No hanging about!"

He walked away with a toss of his hand.

"Right!" Ciel responded, his eye patch askew over his hair.

* * *

Marianne looked around the mess tent with curious eyes. Many of the lower-stringers were busy with prepping the food or cooking the meals. Ciel was crouched down at her side, shivering under his poorly put-on clothes, and struggling to peel potatoes.

"You look a right mess." Sebastian commented.

He stood at Marianne's side, smiling down at the boy.

"I see you can't dress yourself without help."

Ciel pouted and turned away.

"I was in a hurry," he huffed.

The demon stared down at the knot of his eye patch, and sighed.

"You'll have a hard time untying this yourself if you knot it too tight, my Lord," he whispered as he leant down to adjust the tie.

Freckles stared at them in awe, and then began to laugh loudly.

"Cor, Smile, Black isn't your mum, you know!"

Ciel was thoroughly embarrassed.

"No… It's just a habit… I mean, a coincidence."

He then turned to Sebastian and Marianne.

"Sebastian! Marianne! Don't treat me as your master while we're here. Leave me be!" he ordered.

Marianne arched a brow.

"I don't do that anyway. I treat you like a little brother most of the time, so it doesn't really matter," she commented with a smile.

The demon bowed his head.

"Very well. I'll start right away."

Erecting himself into an upright position, Sebastian spoke.

"Smile! How do you plan to use those potatoes? You 'peeled' them to bits!"

Freckles looked down at the baskets of potatoes; Marianne gasped at the sight. It seemed that Ciel had peeled as much as there was for eating.

"Smile, what's wrong with you?!" asked Freckles.

"I'm sorry!" Ciel apologised.

"I don't even know which part to eat!"

Marianne took one of the skins (if it was a skin) into her hand.

"No help for it, I suppose. I think I saw some fish on the way over here, so let's fry these up and make fish and chips," she suggested.

Freckles smiled brightly.

"Oh, I love that!"

Sebastian smirked as he took the potato skin from Marianne and tossed it back into the pocket.

"I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

Later on, the call for breakfast was made.

"Food's ready!"

Freckles grabbed Ciel by the arm.

"Come on, let's go, Smile," he said.

Ciel looked up.

"Go where?" he asked.

"We'll get no meat if we don't hurry!"

The boy was unceremoniously dragged away by Freckles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Marianne served the fish and chips. Freckles became a battering ram through the crowd with Ciel flying like a flag behind him.

* * *

Afterwards, Ciel was sat at one of the tables with only a bread roll on his plate. Freckles sat opposite with a full English breakfast piled high before him.

"What's this about? You only got bread!" he cried. He shook his head with a smile. "Oh well, guess I'll share with you. You're a wee skinny boy, you need to eat up so you can grow! Right?"

He took some food off his plate and deposited it on Ciel's. Ciel smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

Freckles took a bite of his breakfast, gasped, and eagerly ate some more.

"Black and Kitten's cooking is brilliant!"

Ciel nodded his head.

"Yes, it is…" he muttered as he took a bite of his own.

"I know he said he was a butler, but he can cook, too!" Freckles exclaimed. "She was a governess, but she's not so bad either. They even made the potatoes you bungled delicious!"

"Yes, they did…"

Freckles was soon finished.

"Right, I'm done!" he picked up his plate. "Time to practice. Get moving!"

"Already?!"

* * *

Inside the tent, Ciel toppled off one of the balls Freckles made him balance on top of.

"Good grief! Where'd your balance go? You had it during the test. This is kids' stuff!" complained Freckles as he offered his hand to Ciel.

Ciel took it gladly, and the two boys looked up towards the high ceiling. They saw Sebastian balancing on top of several large balls, on one foot no less. William was balancing on a board and several wheels.

"Black is brilliant!"

"But Suit's keeping right up!"

Freckles and Ciel watched them.

"They're really something," said Freckles. "You'd better get back to normal, too."

Ciel sighed.

"Right."

"They're bloody superhuman."

"Too true."

Marianne watched Sebastian and William from her place among the silks. Sweat oozed from her pores as she held herself up only with her hands tangled up in the silk. Sebastian's gaze flickered to her for but a moment, but the intensity was enough to make her blush.

* * *

Later, Freckles wiped the sweat from his face while Ciel pushed the balls around.

"I worked up a sweat. Want to go for a shower, Smile?" he asked.

"What?" Ciel asked, overjoyed. "Is there a shower?!"

"Sure is!"

* * *

They walked to the showers together.

"It gets cold at night, so you'd best shower during the day." Freckles explained.

Ciel nodded his head quietly.

When they walked into the shower block, Ciel saw many people inside.

"Shower?!"

He was shocked at the thought of a communal shower. Men poured water over themselves while they shivered under their towels, or in nothing but their bare skin. Freckles retrieved a bucket and filled with water.

"Go on, undress. I'll wash your back!" he smiled.

Ciel was unwilling to comply.

"O-Outside, in the middle of winter? And isn't that cold water?" he asked.

"Of course!" Freckles laughed. "Now undress! You'll be fine if you get it over with quick and towel off!"

Many of the men began to watch as the boy struggled against Freckles' persistence.

"I hear midwinter swimming is a health fad among the nobility!"

Ciel refused.

"I-I think I'll pass."

"Come on, now, don't be shy!"

"I'm not being shy…!"

In their struggle, Ciel tripped over the bucket of water on the floor. They fell with a loud crash, and were soaked to the bone. The young noble was curled in a fetal position, with Freckles on top of him. Freckles supported himself on his hands and knees and looked down at his wet companion.

"Cripes, now you've got me all wet too!" he laughed.

Ciel glared up at him.

"Would you please move?" he snapped.

"You're soaked already anyway. Give up and undress!" Freckles ordered.

He grabbed onto Ciel's clothes and tried to pull them off.

"Please, don't!" cried Ciel.

"But you'll catch cold in those wet things!"

Freckles managed to pull part of Ciel's shirt up and exposed his pale side.

He stopped when he caught sight of the brand burned into the skin.

"Let me go!"

Ciel finally succeeded in pushing Freckles off him. Without saying another word, he ran off, still wearing his soaked clothes.

"Smile!" Freckles cried out.

* * *

As he ran off, Sebastian crossed his path, on the way to deliver more towels for the circus troupe. His red gaze watched the boy flee, knowing full well what could have caused such a reaction. The demon hoped Marianne would find him before anyone else did.

* * *

Marianne found Ciel huddled behind one of the covered gigs.

"Come here, Ciel. Warm up with me," she whispered.

Ciel looked up at her and quickly moved into her side. She wrapped her arms around him, along with her coat, and held him close, stroking his wet hair through her fingers.

"That's it… That's it…"

Sebastian joined them not long after, and draped a blanket over the boy's head.

"You'll catch cold, My Lord," he said. "I've brought a change of clothes."

Marianne dabbed Ciel's hair with the blanket. The boy gritted his teeth.

"Enough…" he murmured.

"Pardon?" asked Sebastian.

"I've had enough!" Ciel shouted. "I'll go mad if I keep living like this."

The demon scowled.

"Goodness me. Giving up already? Your fortitude ran dry fast. It's not like you to let such trifles drive you mad, Young Master."

Ciel shuddered quietly, causing Marianne to draw him closer to her.

He remembered his time with the cult…

* * *

 _The members as they grinned at him behind their masks…_

 _The memory of the knife as it was driven down into his stomach…_

 _Marianne's screams for them to stop…_

* * *

His eye dilated. His breath came out as a cloud of fog.

"Not like me, eh?" he asked slowly.

Ciel bolted to his feet, shaking off water droplets and sweeping the blanket around him like a cloak.

"Quite right," he said. "I'm the head of the house of Phantomhive. Naturally it's not _like me_ to live this way."

He turned to Sebastian and Marianne.

"We'll get this over with and leave at once!"

Sebastian smirked and bowed his head.

"Very good."

Marianne watched them with a slight smile on her face.

"Of course, Ciel."

* * *

I always thought it would be intriguing how William would react to Marianne after seeing her alive and well, and able to stand by a demon's side without having her soul eaten. He is going to be very interested in finding out who, and what she is.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Butler, Takes Flight. Bride, Mothering

Sebastian knelt before Ciel as he unbuttoned the boy's shirt. Marianne stood by his side, patting down Ciel's soaking wet hair and skin. Droplets trickled over the earl's sharp collar bones, and slid beneath the off-white fabric.

"Now if we can just search the first-stringers' tents, we can go home." Ciel said. "I'd planned to quietly work our way up the ladder, but I can't spend that much time in these conditions. I'm at my limit."

Marianne folded the towels while Sebastian slid a dry shirt over Ciel's slender shoulders. The demon nodded his head quietly.

"Personally, I'd find brute force easier than infiltration, since the Reaper keeps me from moving freely at night," he said.

The girl looked at him over her shoulder.

"I thought I heard something while I was asleep. He stopped you from looking around then?" she asked.

Ciel ignored her comment and snorted.

"The Reaper's presence doesn't prove them guilty. Behave yourself."

Sebastian wrapped the blanket more firmly around him.

"Very good."

Ciel shook out the last drops of water from his hair and sat down on a nearby crate.

"The time to strike is during a show, while they're all away from their tents," he explained. "First I need a way to slip free of the freckled chap who tails me everywhere. If I can't go, there's no point."

Sebastian wiped down Ciel's cold legs. Marianne wrapped herself around the boy as he began to shiver under the layers he had been given.

"I want to get home and eat something sweet." Ciel moaned.

Marianne pressed her lips to the crown of his head.

"When we return, I'll make you a nice Victoria Sponge with winter berries. How does that sound?" she asked.

"You're making me hungry at the thought…"

The demon smiled.

"I'll prepare you some nice hot tea as well."

He slipped his hand into Marianne's behind their master's back.

* * *

That night, the circus was once again ready to put on a show as more and more people came flooding through the entrance. Sebastian walked past Wendy as she was getting ready.

"Anyone seen my headpiece?" she asked.

He handed her the item in question.

"Here it is!"

On the other side of the tent…

"Oi, there aren't enough knives! Where are the spares?!" Dagger shouted.

Ciel ran over to him with a box of them.

"Here!"

With the ladies…

"Where's my other glove?" Beast called.

Marianne gave her the glove.

"Right here!"

Joker called out over the din.

"It's almost show time, so look lively!"

The lower-stringers were running around in desperation to get everything ready for the show. Ciel placed a box down on top of some crates and sat down on a nearby stool, panted heavily. He felt his lungs rattling inside his ribcage, a slight wheeze caught at the back of his throat.

 _The question is whether I'll collapse from exhaustion before I check the tents…_ He thought to himself.

One of the stringers walked past.

"So, what should I do next…? Hmm?" he asked, but they walked away before he could get an answer.

Glancing around, he saw only a handful of people remaining, including Sebastian and Marianne. Ciel hurried over to them.

"Sebastian! Marianne! Freckles isn't watching. Let's check the tents right now. We'll get it done in ten minutes," he whispered.

The demon bowed with a devilish smile.

"Yes, My Lord."

Marianne nodded her head and followed after them, but not before she caught sight of William watching them out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

The trio ran out of the tent, but were stopped when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Black!"

They turned around and saw Joker running towards them, Wendy was on his back and Peter was at his side.

"We've got trouble! Old Wendy's twisted 'er ankle!" Joker shouted. "The show's already on, so I need 'ee to take her place!"

Sebastian immediately thought up an excuse.

"But surely I'm not a fit substitute…" he protested.

"Fit and ready, me 'ansome. We'll count on 'ee."

Joker and the two trapeze artists ran off towards the medical tent. The man then turned back to the trio for a moment.

"'Ee haven't much time, so be quick!" he said.

When they were gone, Sebastian sighed heavily.

"Nothing for it, I'm afraid. We'll have to find another chance, Young Master."

He looked to the boy, and was surprised by what he saw.

"Young Master?"

Ciel looked up at him.

"We don't know when the next chance will come. This may be the only time he isn't with me." He said. "You may be in the show, but Marianne and I have some time. The only trouble is the snakes."

He thought for a moment before deciding on a plan.

"Right. Come with me, Sebastian!"

Sebastian nodded his head.

"At once."

* * *

Once inside Snake's tent, Sebastian knotted all the snakes and tossed them into their cages. Marianne held Ciel as she looked around to see if there were any more snakes remaining to be caught.

"This is all of them," said Sebastian.

Ciel led Marianne towards the entrance.

"According to the program, your act ends at 7:50 and the encore is at 8:00, so you have about a ten-minute window," he said.

"To do what?" the demon asked.

"As soon as your act ends, release all these snakes and go back for the encore. Marianne and I'll look through their tents."

"Will you be alright by yourselves?"

Sebastian was reluctant to leave Marianne in a place where he would be releasing venomous snakes, when he had no certainty about them doing what they needed to in the time limit. But he couldn't go against his master's orders. Ciel scowled as he gripped Marianne's hand.

"Fine. Now get back to the show tent, they'll be suspicious if you're late."

The demon bowed.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Dressed completely in his costume and wearing his stage make-up, Sebastian stared with wide, incredulous eyes. William Spears was standing opposite him.

"I thought Miss Wendy was the only one injured?" he asked.

Dagger, who was standing between them, spoke up.

"Right, but old Peter obviously can't hold your weight!"

William adjusted his glasses.

"I don't see why I should have to pair with _you._ "

"I don't like it either, but it can't be helped." Sebastian groaned.

The Reaper looked away irritably.

"Honestly, I can't believe I have to collaborate with such vermin."

Sebastian reached into his pocket and checked his pocket watch.

"Half seven…" he muttered.

* * *

At the first-stringers' tents, Ciel stepped inside the first one, followed by Marianne.

"These are certainly bare quarters," he commented.

He spotted something on the vanity table.

"A photograph of children…" he whispered. "Are these the first-stringers?"

"It certainly looks like them. But who's that man in the background? The dark-haired one with the glasses and moustache?" Marianne asked, pointing out the man in question.

* * *

Sebastian swung back and forth on the trapeze, scowling from his upside-down position. His red eyes glared up at the Reaper before him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

William stared back at him, also upside-down, and adjusted his gleaming glasses. His Death Scythe remained firmly in his other hand.

"I'd sooner die than take the hands of vermin like you." He retorted.

Sebastian smirked.

"That hardly makes for a good show!"

"Hmph!"

* * *

Down below, Beast, Dagger and Doll watched them from the shadows.

"What are those two doing?" asked Beast.

The laces of the back of her corset caught on a nail in the wood behind her. She gasped when she realised they came undone.

"My strings…!"

Dagger reacted instantly. The image of a flushed Beast entered his head. His face turned bright red.

"Nobody look!"

They didn't notice Sebastian listening to their conversation.

"Miss, please go change. We've got time before the encore." Dagger pleaded.

Beast nodded her head in agreement.

"I suppose I'd better."

Sebastian's eyes went wide when he saw her walking away.

 _Oh dear._

* * *

Ciel was searching through Beast's tent while Marianne stood guard in the shadows. The boy pulled out another photograph from Beast's chest.

"Here, too… It's the same man with her."

Marianne spotted Beast approaching with a purple cloak wrapped around her shoulders. She gasped.

* * *

Sebastian, finally having had enough of William's obstinacy, reached out his hands.

"Stop this nonsense and put out your hands!" he shouted.

William sneered.

"I told you: never!"

He aimed his Death Scythe at the demon. Sebastian had to arch his spine to avoid the attack.

"My fingers would rot." The Reaper said.

Sebastian bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Very well."

He reached out and grabbed the pole of William's shears.

"Then you'll have no objections to this!"

Using the momentum, Sebastian pulled the Reaper off his trapeze.

The crowd started to scream…

* * *

As Beast walked past the tent, she tilted her head to the sound of the shrieks.

"The crowd's excited."

She continued to walk.

* * *

Ciel found something in the photograph that caught his eye.

"That sign behind them, 'workhouse.' An orphanage?" he asked himself.

* * *

Marianne saw Beast approaching not far away, and immediately ducked out of sight.

"I'm going to have to create a diversion…"

* * *

Sebastian stared down at the Reaper as he shouted up at him.

"Unhand my Death Scythe!"

The demon smirked.

"I'm afraid not."

William gritted his teeth. The crowd gasped beneath them. Even Dagger looked worried.

"Look out!" he cried.

William pressed a button on his Scythe, and the distance between the two supernatural beings began to shorten.

"Let go!"

Sebastian smiled.

"All right."

He let go.

A series of aerial manoeuvres was performed, and they landed on the separate high platforms without breaking a sweat. The crowd burst into enormous applause while they got to their feet. Sebastian was the first to turn around and bow to the appreciative audience. William merely snorted and pushed his glasses up his nose.

* * *

Marianne bit her lip as she saw Beast coming closer.

 _Come on, Ciel. You need to hide soon, or get out of there!_

* * *

Ciel pondered Joker's words from before.

" _We all come from the same place."_

"So they all must have come from the same workhouse. But where is it? I need to get a clearer shot…" he whispered.

Behind him, Beast's shadow was close to the entrance.

* * *

With the woman so close to entering her tent, Marianne decided it was time to act.

"Miss Beast!" she called out.

Beast turned towards her and arched her eyebrows.

"Oh, Kitten. What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I saw you come out of the tent, and wondered if something was wrong. You wouldn't leave the show before the encore without a reason."

The woman looked at her for a moment.

"The strings on the back of my corset snapped, so I need to change into another one before the encore."

Marianne smiled and saw an opportunity.

"I noticed earlier you needed another person to help you. Would you like me to assist?" she offered.

Beast pursed her lips in thought, looked her over, and sighed.

"That would be most helpful. Thank you."

They walked into the tent together. Marianne glanced around and saw no sign of Ciel. He must have hidden somewhere when he heard them talking.

"I appreciate you helping me," said Beast as she removed her corset. "I would be here a lot longer if you hadn't come along."

The girl blushed and looked away in search of a new corset. Her eyes widened when the chest in the corner of the room opened slightly, and saw an identical black corset slip out. She picked it up, tapped her finger against the lid, and watched as it closed. Marianne held up the corset for Beast.

"Will this be alright?" she asked.

Beast, her arms folded over her breasts, nodded her head.

"This will do."

Marianne allowed her to slip her arms into the holes. She began to tighten Beast's strings. Beast glanced at her over her shoulder while she worked.

"I wonder how that man managed to get you to say yes," she said.

Marianne looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Seeing the innocent expression on her face, Beast shook her head with a smile.

"It's nothing. Just talking to myself. Thank you for your help."

She left the tent after that.

* * *

Marianne looked behind her and saw the chest fully open. She was surprised to see Sebastian come out as well as Ciel, although it looked like the poor boy had been partially crushed.

"I was right to return ahead of schedule." Sebastian said as he climbed out the chest.

Ciel groaned irritably.

"Oi, get off me!" he complained.

Marianne could only stare in amazement.

"How in the world did you both manage to fit in there?" she asked.

* * *

Ciel explained the significance of the photographs he and Marianne had unearthed.

"I see. You think the photographs are important, then?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes," answered Ciel. "Do you notice anything?"

The demon examined the photograph and pointed to the ring on the man's finger.

"Ah, yes, I've seen the imprint from this signet ring recently."

"Signet ring? Imprint? You can make out details that small?"

"Yes. If memory serves…"

Sebastian's eyes glowed in the darkness.

"This matches the seal at the joint of Beast's prosthetic leg."

Marianne realised the seal he meant.

"You mean the one with the horse standing on top of a shield?" she asked.

Ciel pondered the information.

"The seal, the workhouse… We need to know more about this man."

Sebastian looked down at his pocket watch.

"It's almost time. Let's stop here for today."

Ciel shook his head.

"We've still got Joker's tent left."

"But, My Lord…"

"We should manage it if we work through the encore." Ciel's eye narrowed. "I'll end it all today."

He turned to Sebastian and gave an order.

"You go back so they won't suspect us. When it's over, get back before they do and free the snakes. Got that?"

Grabbing Marianne by the hand, Ciel dragged her out after him. She waved at Sebastian while sweatdropping.

 _It's going to be a long day…_

Sebastian watched them as they went, and bowed with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Ciel and Marianne searched through the contents of Joker's tent. Marianne spotted a strange skull prop in the corner with a crown on its head, and an eye patch strapped over its socket.

"Got any ideas what we need to look for?" she asked the skull.

It didn't answer.

"Me neither. But you must be incredibly bored having to watch over everything."

No answer.

"Indeed." She turned to look at Ciel as he was bent over another photograph. "You found anything?"

Ciel glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the picture.

"His dress makes him either wealthy, or a nobleman. Given that he's in the photographs with the workhouse children, he could be a philanthropist," he said. He then realised the full extent of what she was doing. "Why are you talking to a skull?"

Marianne shrugged her shoulders.

"Thought I would find something useful with it."

She then saw something under Joker's pillow, which the skull was facing.

"And I think it just proved its worth."

Swiping the paper out from underneath it, she saw the same seal as the one on Beast's leg staring back at her. Although who it was from was very strange…

"'Tom, the piper's son'?" she asked.

Ciel arched a brow as he took the letter from her.

"The Mother Goose character?"

He opened it and began to read.

* * *

His reaction sent Marianne's blood running cold. His eye widened and he crumpled the paper between his fingers as they shook.

"Why?! This… is my name!" he gasped.

Marianne hurried over and read the document over his shoulder. It was a fact file on him, even naming him as the Queen's Guard Dog. Something was really wrong at the circus…

* * *

The crowds were leaving the circus at the end of the show. Joker looked around with a smile as the lower-stringers hurried around to clear up after the performance.

"Good work, all!" he laughed. He then saw Dagger and William approaching him from behind. Sebastian wasn't with them. "Hmm? Where'd Black get to?"

Dagger merely shook his head.

"He ran off right after the encore. Maybe he needed to piss," he smiled.

"Ha, could be! Might've even leaked a little."

William watched them in silence.

* * *

Back at Snake's tent, Sebastian had released the snakes without a word. They circled around his feet, but didn't touch him. The demon nodded his head as he walked out of the tent. He smirked, but a small furrow remained on his brow.

* * *

"What is my name doing here? Are they on to us?!" Ciel exclaimed.

Marianne tugged on his arm.

"Come on, the show is just about over! The first-stringers are going to be back any minute!" she hissed.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the tent.

* * *

They hid in the shadows as they waited for a chance to slip away.

"I should've stopped sooner. We have to get back without being seen…" Ciel whispered.

Marianne pulled the boy into her side when she caught sight of a slithering movement along the ground. She barely saved him from a vicious snake bite; the snake loomed over them with sharp fangs and glinting eyes. Refusing to submit, the girl stared the snake down; her left eye flickered demonically.

* * *

Just then, a lantern hovered behind them. The pair turned and saw Doll standing there.

"Oi." Doll said. "What are you two doing there?"

Marianne pulled Ciel close and kept her eyes on the snake.

"Don't move," said Doll, slamming her hand down on the crate.

She flipped herself over them with one hand and landed behind the snake. Ciel made to cry out.

"Seba-!"

Doll's hand slapped over his mouth.

"Quiet."

She lifted up the restrained snake with her free hand.

Dagger called out to her.

"Oi, Doll!"

She emerged without a word.

"What are you waiting for? Get changed, and we'll go eat…" Dagger continued until Doll showed him the snake in her hand.

"This snake is loose. We've told him not to let them outside," she explained.

Dagger stepped back and shivered.

"Snake! Put it in your tent!" he cried.

Snake came up to them, and accepted the snake as it entwined itself around his shoulders.

"I don't want a careless step to kill me." Doll told him.

The snake man merely walked away. Dagger called after him.

"Please, keep 'em shut up!" He then waved at Doll. "See you later."

* * *

Doll went back over to Marianne and Ciel's hiding place, and grabbed Ciel by the arm to bring him to his feet.

"This way," she said.

She pulled him along after her, Marianne following swiftly behind. The three of them got to another area of the circus, and were met with barbed ropes alit with lanterns.

"Don't touch the rope." Doll told them as she crawled under the barbed rope.

Ciel and Marianne crawled after her. The three of them hid beneath an erected wooden fence.

* * *

"Right, we should be clear now," said Doll, glancing around the corner.

The girl wrapped her arms around the young earl as he panted and coughed, rubbing soothing circles into his back while her eyes remained on the white-wearing Doll.

"Why did you help us?" Ciel asked.

Doll looked at him in surprise.

"You still don't get it?" she asked.

Marianne looked at her for a moment, paying particular attention to her eyes and how the rose wig fell over her left eye.

"I see it now… Tell me, how would you rather be addressed?" she inquired.

Doll giggled at her words. Ciel only pouted.

"What do you mean?" he snapped.

The tightrope walker shook her head.

"It's _me._ "

She removed her white wig and revealed a head of brown hair down to her chin.

Ciel gasped at the sight.

"Freckles?!"

Doll/Freckles pouted at him.

"Hey, that's not a very nice name to call me!" she snapped.

The boy stepped back slowly.

"You're a bloke who wears dresses onstage?"

Marianne slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't be rude! She is clearly a lady!" she chastised.

Doll smirked at her.

"That's right! I'm a genuine maid, I'll have you know!"

She grabbed Ciel's hand and placed it on one of her breasts.

"See?"

Marianne slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed bright red. Ciel's reaction was the same, and immediately yanked his hand away.

"Want to check down below while you're at it?" Doll teased.

"No thank you!" Ciel cried.

"I think we've traumatised the boy enough, don't you?" Marianne added in.

* * *

Their conversation then drifted to more serious matters.

"So, what were you doing there?" asked Doll. "They must've told you it was dangerous."

"Well…" Ciel muttered.

 _I suppose I'll have to pretend to be a thief._

"I'm sorry! But I swear I haven't stolen anything today!" he cried. "I promise! Please don't chase me out!"

Marianne could only watch with wide eyes as the performance unfolded before her.

"Wait 'today'?!" Doll gasped.

"The truth is, there was a period when me and my sister were separated, and I ended up living in the East End before she found me again and I became a page, and I got by however I could!" he explained. "I know I shouldn't steal, but I just can't break old habits! It's why my sister came after me, to make sure I didn't take anything!"

Ciel fell to his knees.

"When our last master found out… If the circus turns me out, I'll have to go back to the East End, and I can't bear being separated from my sister again!"

 _I may have laid it on a bit thick._

Marianne wrapped her arms around him as best she could, and stroked her fingers through his hair, muttering reassurances in his ear. Doll watched them with a softness in her visible eye.

"You swear you didn't take anything?" she said.

"Yes! I swear to God!" Ciel cried.

"I can assure you, he has taken nothing. I even checked his pockets. There was nothing." Marianne added.

Doll sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, alright."

"Thank you so much!" the siblings cried.

"It's fine. I owe you one anyhow." Doll smiled.

She remembered the incident in the shower block.

"We've all got our secrets, right? So, what I did to you earlier was wrong…"

Ciel bowed his head, his eye shining under the shadow of his hair.

"So, I'll keep this quiet." Doll said with a soft smile. "Now we're even. But no more sneaking about!"

Ciel nodded.

"Right."

He coughed before he continued to speak.

"Say, can I ask you… If you're a first-stringer, why are you sharing my tent?"

Doll pondered his question before answering.

"Well, I don't like staying by myself. I sleep better when someone's with me," she replied. "Hey, you'll still room with me even though I'm first-string, won't you?"

"Yes, of course!" cried Ciel.

"Oh, good. Right, then what happened here stays between us three."

They joined their hands together in promise.

* * *

Ciel thought to himself as they waved goodbye to the circus performer.

 _Words are cheap. There's no guarantee she won't told anyone. Humans lie without a second thought. Including me, of course._

Marianne drew him close as the smile he plastered on his face slipped as Doll disappeared from sight.

* * *

They returned to Marianne's tent, where Sebastian and William were relaxing. Ciel snapped the tent flap open, his face red and his breath gasping. Marianne entered after him and rubbed his back between the shoulder blades.

"Young Master! Marianne!" Sebastian greeted.

Ciel coughed.

"You knew we were still there when you freed the snakes, didn't you, you bastard?!" he snapped before coughing again.

Sebastian looked at the boy for a moment before giving a shit-eating smile.

"Yes. You did order me to return before the first-stringers and free them. I was quite reluctant since you had Marianne with you… But your orders were absolute. Problem?"

Ciel glared at him while Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"What are you glaring for?" asked the demon. "Rest assured, My Lord, I won't let you die while our contract holds. But you may encounter some non-fatal suffering if you give the wrong orders. You knew as much."

Marianne walked over to him, slapped him on the shoulder, and poked his chest while she spoke.

"Your sadistic humour, while funny most of the time, nearly got us in a lot of trouble, and I'm not just talking about the first-stringers! You're really lucky none of us got bitten by one of those snakes!"

As Ciel watched Marianne chastise the demon, he clenched his fist. Sebastian stroked Marianne's hair as he smirked at his contract holder.

"Every game needs its thrill. You're such an avid player, I assumed you shared my opinion."

The boy, his cheeks still red, snarled at him.

"Your game is in sickeningly bad taste, demon."

"You flatter me."

Marianne stood between them.

"Stop it, both of you! What's done is done. Let us just move on."

* * *

Ciel silently agreed and moved onto what he discovered in Joker's tent.

"Never mind. We found a letter in Joker's tent that mentioned my name," he said, coughing again. As he moved around Sebastian and Marianne to lean against the frame of the bunk bed, he continued. "It had my rank, the location of my estate, and even a biographical sketch. The sender…"

"You there!" William shouted, snapping his Death Scythe at the boy's foot.

It was apparently crossing his line.

"Ouch!" cried Ciel.

"You're three centimetres into my territory." The Reaper explained as he adjusted his glasses. "If the master can't abide by our agreed-upon boundaries, he's as bad as his dog."

Marianne pointed to herself.

"What am I, then?"

William looked at her for a moment, but didn't answer.

* * *

Ciel shook his head in irritation.

"Sebastian, Marianne, let's go outside."

The demon nodded his head.

"Certainly."

* * *

The trio stepped outside and Ciel began to explain what he had discovered.

"The sender used the name 'Tom, the piper's son.'"

"A Mother Goose character." Sebastian commented.

Ciel nodded his head and huddled into himself.

"Yes, though I don't know why…" he coughed. "And the sealing wax showed a crest with a horse and the initial K."

Marianne clapped her hands together in realisation.

"Then it's the same as the ones we've seen so far."

"Signet rings are generally engraved with a motif and initial that represent the bearer or his family." Sebastian explained.

"Which means Tom the piper's son has a coat of arms featuring a horse. Would that mean it's someone with a knighthood, or a soldier perhaps?" Marianne asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"Not necessarily, but philanthropy is probably impossible without a certain degree of status…" he coughed again. "The heraldic authorities have all coats of arms in their registers. We have enough criteria to narrow it down so that however many they have… _you_ should be able to find the one."

His coughing grew more and more incessant. He clutched his throat and rasped painfully before he continued.

"The missing children, the circus, Tom the piper's son, and me…"

Ciel leant forward and released another fit of coughs.

"Young Master?" called Sebastian.

Marianne wasn't sure, but there was something familiar about the way Ciel was reacting.

"We'll go back… to the town house for…" Ciel tried to continue speaking.

* * *

But then, out of his mouth came a fountain of white bile. Ciel fell to his knees from the pain.

"Ciel!" Marianne cried.

"Young Master!" Sebastian gasped. "Young Master, what's…?"

Ciel tried to bring himself up, but only succeeded in latching onto the demon. He watched through blurring eyes as Doll, dressed in her Freckles persona, saw what was going on and ran over to them.

"Smile! What's wrong?! Oi!" she shouted.

The world faded to black.

* * *

Marianne and Sebastian took the boy to the medical tent, followed by Doll, and stood vigilant at his bedside while Doc tended to him.

"It's asthma." Doc told them.

"Asthma?" Sebastian asked. "We've lived together for three years, and I've never seen him have a fit like this."

Doc looked down at his patient chart.

"If he hasn't had an attack in three years, he may be essentially cured…" he explained.

Marianne then spoke up.

"But with the right conditions, it can easily return. When exposed to abrupt stress, chill, or even catch a cold, they relapse."

"You are familiar with the condition, Kitten?" asked Doc.

"My… I mean, our mother suffered from it. I know how to take care of someone who has suffered a relapse like this." Marianne reached down and stroked Ciel's hair away from his sweating forehead. "What do you think caused it this time? He has suffered colds before, but never had this reaction…"

Doc pondered her words for a moment.

"There were probably multiple triggers this time. And I hear he took a tub-bath with our weight-lifting addicts?" He pointed this comment at Doll. "It's no wonder he caught cold!"

Ciel groaned as his eye opened.

"Water…"

Doc turned towards him.

"Ah, you're awake?"

Sebastian hurried over and offered him a small drinking teapot.

"Here, drink this."

Ciel sipped it gratefully, and suffered a small fit of coughs after swallowing.

"Smile, did you have a bad case of asthma as a young boy?" Doc asked him.

The boy remembered Madame Red's words from long ago…

" _People can die from asthma, so even if you think he's better, you have to stay careful."_

"Aunt An…"

He slipped back into unconsciousness.

Doc shook his head sadly.

"This is no good. His mind is muddled. We'll have to keep a sharp watch until the fever and coughing stop."

"I'll go get ice!" Doll proclaimed before running out of the tent.

Doc turned to Sebastian and Marianne.

"What about you two?"

"I'd like to stay and help, if I may." Sebastian replied.

"Me too. I can't leave my brother alone when he is like this." Marianne added.

Doc nodded his head.

"I'd be much obliged."

They continued to watch over Ciel as he slept.

* * *

"What? Black, Kitten and Smile snuck in? What were they after?"

Snake was with his fellow first-stringers, listening to him as he told them what his snakes had told him.

"That, I don't know." Snake replied. "…says Wordsworth."

"Can you _really_ talk to snakes?" Peter snapped.

"Do you doubt me, you simpleton?! …says Wordsworth."

Joker then spoke up.

"Why didn't 'ee say so before?" he asked.

Another snake joined Wordsworth in its coils around Snake.

"There, I told you to report it straightaway! …says Emily." Snake said.

Joker accepted the answer with a nod of his head.

"Well, never mind. Thank 'ee, and off to bed, now."

"Goodnight. Sleep well! …says Wordsworth and Emily."

Snake left the room after that.

Joker glanced between Jumbo and Peter.

"I reckon they might know. That fool Doll…" sighed Joker.

"Doll's such a little twerp! I told you we shouldn'ta brung her!" Peter snapped.

Joker's skeletal hand rested under his chin.

"Black, Smile and Kitten… Who are they?"

"Let's get rid of them, and soon. Maybe tonight," suggested Peter.

"No, wait!" Jumbo interrupted.

"What?!"

"Jumbo's right." Joker said. "If they be with the Yard, killing them puts us in a bind."

Jumbo nodded his head.

"We'd have to break up the troupe, at the very least."

"Yes… I reckon I'll ask Father." Joker said, getting to his feet. "I'll leave now. But what Father wants is the target. So, if they get up to anything whilst I'm gone…"

"We know," said Jumbo.

"If they do, we'll move without you."

* * *

Back at the medical tent, Marianne sat vigil at Ciel's bedside while Sebastian soothed the boy's brow with a wet cloth. Ciel coughed again and blinked awake. He looked up at the demon and the girl, bowed over his head much like his parents had when he was a young child. Not that he would ever say that to Sebastian's face. Marianne reached over and stroked a lock of hair out of his face.

"Finally awake, precious boy?" she whispered.

"Marianne… Sebastian…" Ciel croaked.

Sebastian immediately got to his feet when he heard someone approaching.

"How is he?" Doc asked as he rolled his wheelchair to the bed.

"He still seems poorly off." Sebastian answered.

"I thought as much." The doctor rolled over to the table. "I just remembered that mint oil can help these fits… Now, where did I put it?"

While Doc searched his supplies, Sebastian saw Ciel gesture towards him out of the corner of his eye. He brought his hand down to Ciel's, and let the boy write a message with his finger.

' _This is an order: Go to the heraldic authorities and identify the man with the signet ring. The registers are in London and Edinburgh. If I move now, the doctor will make a fuss. Come fetch me and Marianne in the morning.'_

Sebastian bowed his head with a smile, twisted their hands, and proceeded to write his own message on Ciel's hand.

' _Yes, My Lord.'_

He slipped around out of Ciel's sight as the boy closed his eyes. Sebastian ducked behind Marianne and wrote a message to her on the back of her neck. She shivered as he repeated Ciel's order to him, and blushed when he added his own part to it.

' _I shall return to you soon, my darling. Protect our charge.'_

Marianne smiled as he disappeared into the night. It had been the first time Sebastian actually acknowledged that Ciel was maybe someone more than a contract. Doc turned around at least with the mint oil.

"Ah, found it at last! Now, we'll just pour some on a rag and… Hmm?"

He looked around for Sebastian, but he was nowhere to be seen. Marianne pressed a finger to her lips.

"He's just fallen asleep," she whispered.

* * *

Sebastian stood outside of the tent.

"I'll start with the closest…" he muttered.

However, before he could take a single step, William's shears surged straight for him. The demon dodged the blades three times, and glared at his attacker.

"You again? Well, this won't do."

William stepped out of the shadows, clad in his pyjamas.

"And where are you off to?" he asked. "I believe I told you not to wander about without your master."

* * *

Merry Christmas! I have been writing like crazy to get this done for the big day.

This one has been a lot of fun to write. I always thought a sort of friendship could develop between Marianne and Beast, because from the start, Beast has viewed Sebastian as a seducer of an innocent girl, and feels that she needs to protect Marianne from him in a sort of sisterly way.

Also, having her as a buffer between Sebastian and Ciel works well, because while she loves Sebastian, she will stand up to him when his sadistic side becomes too much and it puts Ciel in danger.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Butler, Caring. Bride, Listener

Ciel tossed and turned in his bed, his mind trapped back when the mansion was burning down…

* * *

" _Isn't anyone here?" called Ciel._

 _He ran and found the figure of his father, sat in a chair in the parlour._

" _Father!"_

 _Running out the room, the boy continued to cry out for help._

" _Someone!"_

* * *

His dream shifted to when he was seen for the first time by one of the cult members…

* * *

 _He sat in a cage when the curtains before him opened slightly, and a man peeked inside._

" _Oh, I say! He's worth more than two children!"_

 _The sound of coins changing hands echoed in his ears._

* * *

He remembered when they pinned him down and placed their mark upon him…

* * *

 _Ciel screamed as multiple men held his arms and legs. The back of his shirt was lifted up so they could press the brand into his flesh._

* * *

The pain… It hurt so much…

* * *

" _Why? Why are we…?" he asked himself as he curled his arms around his knees. "No one will save us."_

* * *

His fear… His pain… They burned hot like the blood that spilled from his lips _that_ day.

* * *

 _The cult member raised the dagger above his head, Marianne screaming at him to stop. Ciel coughed an explosion of blood when the metal sank into his flesh…_

" _There is no God."_

 _All those laughing, jeering faces…_

" _Kill them… Kill them… Kill them… Kill them… Kill them… Kill them…!"_

 _And then, Sebastian emerged from the summoning._

" _Goodness! What a tiny master you are," the demon laughed. "You have summoned me here. That can never be changed, and nothing sacrificed can be regained."_

 _He took the small boy's hand in his._

" _Now choose."_

 _Ciel's right eye bled painfully as he accepted the contract…_

" _I…"_

* * *

Marianne, who stayed by his side as he slept, stroked her hand against his forehead.

"It's alright… I'm here. I'll always be here."

Her whispers were soft, but they seemed to reach him as he stopped struggling in his sleep.

* * *

Outside, William observed Sebastian after the demon had dodged his Death Scythe.

"And where are you off to?" he asked. "I believe I told you not to wander about without your master."

Sebastian smirked.

"I'm afraid my master is indisposed, so I must do his errands."

The Reaper shook his head.

"Return to the tent at once. I cannot allow you to act independently."

He aimed his Scythe again, which Sebastian evaded with ease. As the butler dodged his blows, William continued to speak.

"Small mistakes can lead to extreme overtime, you see."

Sebastian gritted his teeth. He'd had just about enough of this. When William aimed the Scythe, he caught it with one hand. Two droplets of blood fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I have my duties as a butler," he said. "I cannot allow you to disturb my master's sleep, nor can I allow you to interrupt my darling Marianne from her attentive care of him."

He glanced at his hand. The white glove was stained with dripping blood as the blade sat against the skin of his fingers.

"And you don't really want to cause a scene here, do you?" he asked. "Why don't you and I make a deal? If you give me one hour of freedom, I'll swear never to eat a soul in your territory again. Just one hour."

William shook his head. His answer was immediate.

"No, thank you. Seducing your prey into darkness with sweet words…" He removed the blades from Sebastian's hand. Swiped the Scythe in empty air to flick the blood away. It splattered in an arc of red. "…is the demonic cliché."

Sebastian shrugged.

"I was afraid you would say no," he sighed. He removed his bloodied glove. "Oh, well. I'll explore other means then."

His tongue licked the blood from his unblemished hand.

* * *

Marianne left Ciel's bedside for a moment as she assisted Doc move his medicine bottles from the crate on the floor to the table. She looked up when Doll, in her Freckles persona, came into the tent with a bowl of

"How is Smile, Doc?" she asked.

"Asleep. Seemed to be having a bit of a nightmare earlier, but Kitten soothed him so he is peaceful right now." Doc answered.

* * *

With Marianne's absence from his side, Ciel's dream shifted from the peacefulness she offered, to the start of another nightmare. His mind drifted back to an old memory…

* * *

 _He was sat in the parlour of the manor, a chess board in front of him and Madame Red sat in an armchair opposite._

" _Why?" she asked. "You must've had other choices in life besides being the Underworld's Guard Dog. Your mother must have wanted something else for you, too. And yet…"_

 _Ciel smirked._

" _I did it for me."_

 _Sebastian, who had been looking out the window, smirked. Marianne, standing by the demon's side, only accepted his answer with a quiet nod of her head._

" _Revenge won't bring the dead back, and it certainly won't make them happy. I just want to make the people who betrayed and defiled my family suffer the same humiliation and pain that I suffered."_

* * *

The scene changed to the last night Madame Red was alive…

* * *

 _Madame Red stood in the rain._

" _This is unfortunate, my beloved nephew Ciel… If you hadn't figured it out, we could have played chess together again."_

 _He watched as Marianne used her own body to shield him from Madame Red's knife. How it sank into her flesh over and over again… How she went down and Madame Red wrapped her hand around his throat…_

" _You… should never have been born!"_

 _Marianne had slammed her bleeding body into Madame Red to stop the strike. He remembered Sebastian's eyes glowing red as he prepared to strike the woman down._

" _Stop, Sebastian!"_

 _The knife clattered to the floor. Madame Red sighed heavily._

" _I can't do it after all. I can't kill him."_

 _She tried to turn away, but Grell was swift. He shoved his Death Scythe through her chest…_

* * *

The dream shifted again, to when they stood in the graveyard after Madame Red's funeral…

* * *

 _Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne stood among the tombstones._

" _One wrong move costs a person her life. It's just like chess," said Ciel. "She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That's all there is to it."_

 _He turned and walked away._

" _So, I won't hesitate."_

 _Sebastian's eyes widened at those words. The demon smirked with pride._

" _That's what I like to hear," he said. "Always skilfully manipulate your chess pieces, and survive. Use me, Madame Red, and even Marianne should the need call for it… Even if the bodies pile up at the foot of your throne, you must never fall. Because if the king falls, this game is over."_

 _Ciel nodded his head._

" _I won't stop moving, and I won't regret the steps I've taken." He turned to Sebastian. "So, this is an order: you two are the only ones who must not betray me. Don't leave my side. Ever."_

 _Sebastian bowed on his knee._

" _Yes, My Lord."_

 _Marianne bowed her head beside him._

" _As you wish, Ciel."_

* * *

The memory faded away, burning away like a piece of film. Ciel's eyelid fluttered before he opened his eye. He saw Marianne sat in front of him.

"Marianne?" he whispered.

She nodded her head and removed the cold compress from his forehead.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

Marianne shook her head.

"You should know, Doll is sleeping behind you," she said softly.

The boy rolled over and saw Doll, then rolled back to look at Marianne. He then remembered what he told Sebastian.

"That's right, I ordered him to identify the man with the signet ring." He scowled into his pillow. "Silly to dream about that now."

He then noticed Marianne glancing towards the exit. She was fidgeting in her seat, but was unwilling to leave.

"Why don't you go back to your tent? You're exhausted, and need your sleep," he told her.

Marianne smiled, almost relieved. She kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair.

"I'll be back in the morning. Goodnight, Ciel."

She waited until he had fallen asleep again before she left the tent.

* * *

Once outside, the first person she encountered was Sebastian. She looked at the demon in surprise and hurried over to him. A gasp slipped through her lips when she saw the blood that covered his hand.

"Sebastian, what happened?" she cried.

He licked the blood off his hand.

"Just a run-in with that Reaper. He wasn't particularly willing to allow me to leave without the Young Master. He doesn't want me to have too long a leash." Sebastian explained.

Marianne took the bloodied hand in his. Her tongue emerged from her lips, and she trailed it over his middle finger. Sebastian watched her with glowing eyes. He licked his lips.

"How are you going to find out about the signet ring if you can't leave?" she asked.

His ears pricked up at the sound of movement. Footsteps, one pair following after another. Sebastian grabbed her by the hand.

"Come with me."

She allowed him to pull her along as they went to their destination.

* * *

Joker walked through the tents, his beige scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, over the top of his black cloak. He stopped when someone called out his name.

"Joker."

He turned around and saw Beast standing behind him, dressed in a grey jacket.

"What's wrong? Can't 'ee sleep?" he asked.

Beast folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Let's stop this."

Joker stared at her as she continued to speak.

"We have this circus. I know we can make a living!" She walked towards him. "So, let's wash our hands of this and run someplace where Father can't touch us!"

The man tilted his head.

"'Over the hills and far away,' eh?" he said. "We can't. And I ain't got no time to talk about it."

He made to walk away, but Beast launched herself towards him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wait!" she cried, clinging to him desperately.

Joker was surprised for a moment, before a small smile crept across his lips.

"'Ee alright? This ain't like 'ee," he said. "Didn't we decide together? We said we'd do whatever it takes to protect what's dear to us."

Tears stung her eyes. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"But… I can't stand to watch you suffer anymore!" she cried. "Because I…!"

Joker snapped.

"Hast 'ee forgotten?!"

He spun around and grabbed hold of Beast's arms.

"We can't go back now."

Beast stared up at him quietly. Her heart pounded in her chest. She could almost hear it cracking into pieces… Silent tears built up in her eyes as she continued to look at him. Joker sighed softly, and gave her a smile. He wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"The night air's bad for 'ee."

Beast bit her dark red lip.

"Joker…"

"Good night."

He waved at her and walked away.

* * *

She fell to her knees, the dirt hard and gritty against her skin. Beast allowed the tears she had been holding back to spill from her eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss Beast?"

Beast looked up and saw Marianne standing nearby.

"I-It's nothing! Go back to your tent!" she snapped.

She ran off and gripped a nearby railing. Marianne ignored her anger and stepped towards her.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you in such a state. Do you want me to help you back to your tent? I'm a good listener. You can vent all you like to me."

The girl stood by the woman's side, toying with her loose brown hair.

"It is often hard to tell when men like you as more than a friend. Pursuing men who don't feel the same as you, it only leaves your heart broken. When it comes to your friends, if they can't return your feelings, they decide to be kind instead." Marianne told her, looking up to the night sky. "Sometimes, they don't know it only makes you hurt even more, right?"

Beast bit her lip and looked away from her. Marianne only continued to speak.

"How long have you been crying these tears over him? How long has he been making you feel this way?"

"What do you know about it?!" snarled Beast.

There was silence for a moment.

"I once believed the man I love, would never feel the same way. Yet he proved me wrong." Marianne answered. "And I have never been as complete as I have been with him."

Beast looked at her in disbelief. Marianne smiled at her.

"Do you want to talk about it? Talking it through with someone impartial can be a form of relief, because they won't judge you on your feelings," the girl offered.

The animal tamer considered her offer.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"You need to talk about it, and I am willing to listen." Marianne said. "What use is it holding onto this burden when it only causes you sadness?"

* * *

Beast's mind flashed back…

* * *

 _She approached Joker as he stood in front of a fireplace, a knife in his hand, stained with blood…_

* * *

"You can't move forward and backwards like that. You can shout all you want. But when someone doesn't see you that way, you can't change their mind. Only they can do that."

Marianne's words rang in the woman's ear.

"I can't make you forget him. But I can at least take some of your pain. Just release it all, and let yourself have the satisfaction of not having to wallow in your self-pity, if only for one night."

* * *

Sebastian watched and listened from afar with a smirk on his face. It pleased him to see his mate get the information they needed. To see her exploiting the gentleness Beast treats her with, and extracting what they need with the same delicacy she uses when turning the pages of a book; he was… aroused by the subtle darkness she exuded. He licked his lips over his elongated canine teeth.

* * *

William observed them it all with a clinical look on his face.

"You seduce your prey into darkness with sweet words," he said. "Cleverly, sweetly, softly, so that it won't notice the monster behind your mask."

He stared at Sebastian.

"What have you done to this human? What has she done to gain your… favour?" he asked. "She is speaking those words with the skill of a demon. What poison have you filled her with?"

Sebastian looked at the Reaper through drooped lids, a lazy smile stretched across his lips.

"I don't expect you to understand the innermost thoughts of a demon. Just know that I am… rather fond of my Marianne."

His eyes glowed when he said those words.

* * *

Joker rode through the streets of London on the back of a brown horse.

* * *

Marianne and Beast were in the first-stringer's tent. Beast lay on her side on her bed. Marianne sat at a chair beside her.

"He's always been that way. He never says the words I want from him," the woman explained while she removed her boots and stockings.

Marianne took the boots from her and placed them on the floor.

"He grew distant from us when Father put him in charge of the circus."

"'Father'?" asked Marianne as she took the stockings, folded them, and put them in the chest.

Beast ran a hand through her curly black hair.

"Our patron. He paid to develop our prosthetics. He gave us new bodies."

Marianne pointed to the seal on the beast tamer's thigh.

"That's Father's seal, then?" she asked.

Beast rolled onto her side and sighed.

"Yes. We all belong to Father…"

"What is his name?" Marianne asked.

The woman rolled onto her front and allowed Marianne to assist in untying the laces of her corset.

"Why do you care?"

"I can't pay my respects if I don't know his name." Marianne smiled at her gently. "And we're friends, aren't we? What's the harm in telling me?"

She walked away to retrieve a robe for Beast while the woman removed her corset. Beast pondered her words quietly.

"F-Father is…"

* * *

Marianne left not long after she got the answers she needed, and managed to answer Beast's questions to her satisfaction, while not really revealing anything. She was pleased to know Sebastian's lessons had worked. Although, the two of them had been up talking for most of the night, so the sun was just rising by the time Marianne left the tent. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes, but focused on what needed to be done next.

Her first job was to find Sebastian. He was found easily enough. The demon was waiting for her outside the medical tent.

"You have what we need?" he asked.

"Yes, I have it," she said with a yawn. "I am going to sleep for the rest of the day, just so you know."

Sebastian smirked.

"Of course, you look positively exhausted. What kind of mate would I be if I didn't make sure you are well-rested?"

Marianne smiled.

"Let's go back to Ciel."

* * *

Ciel lay asleep in his bed. His brow furrowed when Sebastian reached down with his bare right hand and stroked his forehead, his nails a dull black against the pallor of his skin. The boy blinked awake.

"Sebas…?" he whispered.

"Good morning," greeted the demon with a shit-eating smile.

Ciel then saw Marianne standing behind him.

"Marianne…?"

"Good morning, sweet boy," she smiled.

"Your fever seems to have come down." Sebastian commented. "How are you feeling?"

Ciel looked over his shoulder, and saw Doll was gone.

 _She must have gone to breakfast._ He thought to himself.

"Not well, but… better than yesterday." Ciel answered.

Marianne gave him a glass of water.

"Drink this. It will help soothe your throat."

He took a silent sip. Marianne saw Sebastian's left hand, took it in hers, and traced her fingers over his contract seal. Ciel noticed the demon's bare hands and raised a brow.

"Where are your gloves?" he asked. "Your nails and the seal of our contract are on display."

Sebastian smiled.

"I got them a bit dirty, I'm afraid."

They moved onto their task.

"More importantly, I assume you got my errand done?" Ciel inquired.

Sebastian nodded his head.

"Yes, of course. Marianne was of great help to me, and got the information we needed."

Marianne looked at him in confusion, wondering why he didn't mention they got the information from Beast. The demon continued speaking as he removed the bedsheet.

"No need to stay here any longer. Let's leave while everyone is at breakfast."

He gathered Ciel into his arms.

"Ah, that reminds me…" Sebastian smirked. "Not to worry, I'll be sure not to tell Lady Elizabeth that you shared your bed with another young lady."

"Wha…?" gasped Ciel.

"Sebastian!" chastised Marianne.

Sebastian chuckled while looping the girl's arm through his free one.

"We'll speak more once we're home."

He gathered up Ciel's clothes without another word, despite Ciel's continued protests.

* * *

They walked out of the medical tent. As they stood in the shadows, William was standing in front of them in the sunlight. Ciel quietly napped in Sebastian's arms while the demon held Marianne close to his side, unwilling to relinquish her arm in front of the Reaper.

"We've finished our business here, so we'll be taking our leave," said Sebastian.

William looked at him down his nose.

"Feel free. I don't care where you go, as long as your master is with you."

The couple, with their sleeping load, moved to walk past him, but Spears placed the tip of his Death Scythe upon Marianne's shoulder.

"You have been on the brink of death, when you should be on the To-Die List, yet your name has never emerged," he said. "You are definitely human, but there is something very unusual about you…"

Marianne breathed deeply, trying to ignore the pressure of the blades against her shoulder. Her grip tightened on Sebastian's arm as she spoke.

"Mr Spears… There will come a time when you will know who I am, but now is not that time. Please, let us leave so we may get out of each other's way."

His reaction was slow, but the Reaper eventually removed the shears from her shoulder.

"Very well."

The demon, his mate, and his contract walked away.

* * *

William watched them leave the circus. He pulled a black book out of his suit jacket and began to read.

"Now I can finally move with ease as well."

* * *

When the trio arrived back at the town house, the person who greeted them was a very irate Soma.

"Ciel!" he bellowed. "Where have you been?! You left for two days without a word!"

Agni was completely unfazed.

"Welcome home," he greeted.

Ciel, having awoken during the trip home, moaned.

"That's none of your affair."

He coughed as Sebastian took him inside, Marianne on the demon's arm and stroking Ciel's hair through her fingers.

"What's wrong? You look pale!" Soma cried.

"It's nothing serious. Just leave me be." Ciel said.

The prince gasped.

"It _is_ serious!"

He hurried after them as they climbed the stairs.

"You've obviously caught a cold! You probably have a fever…"

"No, my temperature is normal." Ciel replied.

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

Ciel coughed again.

"Ciel!"

Sebastian closed the door in his face with a smile.

* * *

The demon placed Ciel down on his bed. Marianne sat down at the boy's bedside and watched Sebastian put a pair of clean white gloves on.

"You _are_ fond of secrets and lies, aren't you, Young Master?" said Sebastian. "You've been chronically ill since infancy, and I had no idea. Why did you never tell me?"

He poured some warm water into a basin. Marianne took Ciel's scarf from around his neck.

"You never asked, so I didn't answer." Ciel answered. "Besides, I grew out of it."

Marianne shook her head, and took the cloth Sebastian had soaked in the basin.

"Is that so?" she remarked. "My mother had the same condition for years, even as a child, and she still suffered. The right conditions can easily cause a relapse. There is no harm in being cautious when something like this happens."

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll read a medical text on asthma, just in case."

Ciel snorted.

"Part of your aesthetic?" he asked.

The demon sat his master upright, and got to work removing his jacket.

"A proper butler is prepared for any situation." Sebastian told him as he removed the boy's waistcoat.

"Never mind that, just report your findings at the heraldic authorities." Ciel ordered.

Marianne, who had turned away from the disrobing, spoke up.

"The coat of arms matching that seal belongs to the Baron Kelvin."

Ciel was surprised.

"Kelvin?"

"Do you know him?" Sebastian asked, pausing from his work of wiping down Ciel's bared arms and torso.

As the demon wiped the brand on his back, Ciel explained.

"Not personally, since I don't fancy 'philanthropists,' but I think we may have said hello at a party the previous Earl took me to…"

* * *

A little while later, Ciel was dressed in the clothes of his true station. As Sebastian tied a blue tie around his neck, he continued to speak.

"Well, no matter. His name is all we need."

His rings were slipped onto his left thumb and right middle finger. A black cloak was wrapped around him.

"We're going out."

His cane slammed down on the carpet. Sebastian bowed slightly with a smile.

"Yes, My Lord."

Marianne, realising what they were about to do, grabbed Ciel by the shoulders and stopped him in his tracks.

"No! You shouldn't be going out when you're still suffering with your asthma! You need to stay inside and get well! Going out will only make it worse!" she cried.

Ciel scowled up at her.

"We have no time to lose. It will have to wait."

He brushed her hands off his shoulders and headed for the door.

"If I have to manually restrain you, I will do it until you get better!" she snapped.

Ciel ignored her and opened the door.

* * *

Standing on the other side, Agni stood as a barricade; determination was written across his face.

"Huh?"

Ciel arched a brow in confusion. The trio heard laughter from behind the Indian butler.

"Not so fast, Ciel!" Soma smiled as he emerged from his hiding place. "Don't assume you'll have an easy time escaping the town house I protect!"

The boy groaned quietly.

"I _know_ you've caught a cold." Soma strode into the room. "As the viceroy of this estate and your dear friend, I cannot allow it!"

"Who made you my 'dear friend'? Don't be daft!" Ciel snapped.

He moved past Soma towards the door again.

"Agni! Don't let Ciel past you!" ordered Soma.

"Jo aagyaa." Agni acknowledged, peeling away the bandages on his right hand.

Ciel shook his head.

"Listen, you lot… I have work to do! I haven't got time to play games with you!" he shouted. He coughed again. "Step aside!"

Soma was quick to retort.

"A sick person's job is to stay in bed and be looked after!"

"I'm not like you! I can manage…"

Ciel continued to cough.

Marianne was determined to make him stay. She hurried forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ciel! You need to go back to bed!" she cried.

Deftly, she removed his top hat and cloak, and took the cane out of his hands.

"Asthma is not a condition you can simply brush off! People have died because of it! You are by no means well enough to go about as you want!"

Ciel glared up at Marianne, but directed his order to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, get these two out of my way!"

The demon smiled.

"Very good, My Lord."

* * *

He was about to do so, but his mate's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Sebastian, don't you dare!"

Agni was also quick to agree with her.

"Sebastian, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" he bellowed. "And you call yourself Lord Phantomhive's _khan-sama_?!"

Sebastian only stared at him.

"Pardon?"

"As a fellow _khan-sama_ … no, as your friend, I must speak my mind!" Agni cried. "The health of our masters is our first concern! Don't you think you should stop Lord Phantomhive for the sake of his health, even if it goes against his orders? We ensure our masters are always in good spirits and good health. We stake our lives to do it! That's the butler's aesthetic, is it not?!"

* * *

Sebastian's eyes were wide. Those words had struck him cold. Marianne's thoughts then drifted into his mind as she gazed up at him with those dark blue eyes he adored.

 _How do you think I would feel if I had to watch Ciel suffer even more than he was at the circus? Not taking care of him, you would be hurting_ _ **me**_ _. We need to protect and care for our precious charge, our precious boy. Please, help me look after him._

He had never truly considered how much of a family unit they had become. When had he and Ciel become more than simply demon and contractor?

* * *

Sebastian turned away and put on an act of contemplation.

"I consider my role to be fulfilling my master's wishes, but there's something to be said for your way of thinking," he said.

The demon then turned to Marianne.

 _You care for him as if he was our own child. I can never deny you or the love in your heart. As you wish, my darling mate. We shall care for him together._

Marianne gifted him with the most beautiful smile.

* * *

Ciel watched the proceedings around him, his anger rising steadily.

"Hey! Don't let him turn you! My orders…" he cried.

Marianne shook her head and grasped hold of his shoulders.

"No. You are going straight to bed."

Her tone brooked no argument. Soma pulled Ciel out of her arms and hugged him.

"I'll personally nurse you back to health, so be grateful." He turned to Agni. "Agni! Porridge and an herbal infusion!"

Agni bowed his head.

"Certainly."

Soma turned to Sebastian.

"Ciel's khan-sama, bring nightclothes and ice packs!"

"At once." Sebastian said, following Agni out of the room.

"Oi!" Ciel cried out as he struggled against Soma's embrace.

Marianne shook her head and prepared the bed for him. There was no chance he was going to get out of this.

* * *

A while later, Ciel was in bed, dressed in his nightshirt, and a white medical patch over his eye. A thermometer stuck out of his scowling mouth.

"Right, that's a load off our minds." Soma sighed.

"Indeed." Agni agreed.

Sebastian and Marianne stood to one side, observing the care being lavished on their charge by the Indian men. Ciel lay back against his pillows. Sebastian removed the thermometer from his mouth.

"I'm telling you, I'm busy…" Ciel complained.

Soma and Agni left the room, and Sebastian and Marianne resumed their care. The girl pulled the sheets over Ciel while Sebastian spoke.

"We've made good progress on the case, so I believe you can afford to take their suggestion and rest for a day."

The demon reached out and pressed a hand to Ciel's burning forehead.

"Goodness, what a fever."

Marianne stroked the boy's hair and smiled.

"Get some sleep now, Ciel."

Sebastian nodded his head.

"Let's do it all tomorrow."

* * *

At the circus, Doll was struck to the ground by Peter.

"I _told_ you not to trust strangers!" he bellowed.

Doll held her reddened cheek.

"But… He's just a boy, and he said he's got no place else to go… He didn't want to get separated from his sister again… And he promised me!"

She glared defiantly up at the rest of the first-stringers, excluding Snake and Joker. Peter shook his head in irritation.

"This is why I call you a twerp!"

He made to strike her again.

"Peter."

But Jumbo stopped his hand.

"Jumbo…"

"Smile isn't the only one who's gone. Suit, Black and Kitten are missing, too."

Beast was stunned by Jumbo's statement. She remembered her conversation with Kitten. She didn't understand what was going on…

"If they work for the Yard, then it's dangerous for us to stay here." Jumbo concluded.

Dagger then added his part.

"What should we do? Joker's gone to see Father…"

Peter snapped his head towards him.

"We already decided to do it without Joker if we had to!" he snarled.

Jumbo nodded his head.

"Father said this target was special. If we fail, he's sure to be angry."

"Jumbo's right." Peter agreed. "This boy's place isn't near any towns, and we gotta do it before we leave London. But we can't go now, it's almost morning."

He turned to the rest of the troupe.

"Fine. We strike tomorrow night!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we better report this to Joker."

Beast stepped forward.

"I'll go."

Wendy didn't agree.

"Without you, we're down a fighter we might need." She turned to Doll. "Doll, you go."

Doll bowed her head despondently.

"Alright," she sighed.

Beast looked at her with sadness in her eyes. She extended a hand to the girl.

"Come with me. I'll get you a horse.

* * *

Outside, Beast helped lever Doll up onto a dark brown horse. Doll was wrapped in a brown cloak against the winter chill. She looked down at Beast with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, Miss. It's my fault…" she whispered.

Beast bowed her head.

"You're not to blame," she said. Doll looked at her in surprise, and Beast shook her head with a strained smile. "Never mind. Go on, off to see Joker."

"Right."

Doll tapped her ankles against the horse's sides. The horse took off in a gallop through the circus gates.

* * *

William observed the snow dusted night atop a stone pillar.

* * *

Peter was tending Wendy's bandaged ankle.

* * *

Jumbo was reading a book.

* * *

Dagger presented a small rose bud to Beast with a smile.

* * *

Doll was riding off to Joker's destination.

* * *

Joker walked towards a silent mansion.

* * *

"Well! Not only do I have to clean up after a colleague, this job is outside the scope of my administrative duties…" the Reaper sighed. "Not to mention I've been forced into over a month of night duty unsuitable for a civil servant. Good grief."

His glasses glinted under the light of the moon.

"Still, it all ends tomorrow."

* * *

Inside the mansion, Sebastian was tending to Ciel's clothes in front of a burning fireplace.

"Everything will be tomorrow…" he sighed.

As he brushed over a pocket of the boy's peasant clothes, he felt something inside it. He reached inside, and plucked out a Phantomhive candy. Without preamble, the demon tossed it into the fire. Sebastian turned away, and saw Marianne asleep in a nearby armchair. They had come down to the parlour after they tucked Ciel into bed for the night. Marianne chose a chair to curl up in, and watched Sebastian work with a soft smile on her face. But now, she was asleep. Sebastian leant down and brushed her hair away from her face. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Marianne smiled in her sleep.

"Let's end this tomorrow."

* * *

Hope everyone had a Happy New Year!

Many of you have asked what I had planned for this chapter because of how Sebastian would seduce Beast for the information he needed. One of the reasons I developed a sort of friendship between Marianne and Beast was so that Beast would be comfortable with answering her questions, and that Marianne was supposedly far too innocent to wilfully deceive her.

Also, I wanted to use this chapter for Sebastian to see that he and Marianne have become Ciel's guardians, a family. I wanted Marianne to hit him with a statement where she knew it would hurt the most: the idea that he would hurt her, when it goes against all of his instincts to do so.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Butler, Careful Tending. Bride, Nursemaid

Joker opened the doors of the mansion, his shadow cast across the floor like a looming wraith.

"Father, I'm home," he called.

He was met with silence, but it didn't unnerve him as he stepped inside. Using a lantern to light the darkness, Joker walked up the shadowed staircase and down a long corridor until he stopped in front of another set of double doors.

"Pardon me, Father." He said as he pushed the doors open. "I'm sorry for calling so late. I'd like to speak with…"

A voice called out to him in the darkness.

"Oh, Joker, welcome home! What a good lad you are, coming back so soon!"

Joker slowly stepped into the room, walking straight towards the owner of the voice.

"Now, where is he? He's with you, isn't he?"

Lightning flashed outside the windows. A man, the Baron Kelvin, sat on a sofa with a little boy sat beside him and a little girl on his knee. Joker shook his head quickly.

"Ah, no, not yet…" he replied.

"Oh, so you're a bad boy."

Joker placed the lantern down on the floor and went down on his knee.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried. "The Yard may have identified us as suspects."

The man stared at him as the little girl lifted a cup to him.

"Tell me."

"A couple of the new recruits apparently snuck into our tents. We're afraid they may have seen your letter, Father. If they're with the Yard, we can't just dispose of them. It would put the circus itself in danger." Joker explained, casting his eyes down. "I always thought that trio was odd, but that child…"

The air stood still.

"Child?"

Joker looked up.

"Father…?"

Kelvin's hand went to rest on top of the boy's head. The boy's eyes were blank, and unseeing, even as his hands smoothed against his lap.

"A child? Not one with an eye patch, surely?"

Joker furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Y-Yes, he did have one…" he answered.

"A trio, you said?"

"Yes. One was a man in black… The other was a pretty young lady with blue eyes…"

"A boy, his butler and governess!"

"They did say they'd been a butler and governess…"

The teacup smashed on the ground.

"It must be him! It must!" shouted Kelvin.

He rose to his feet and staggered forward.

"Huzzah! It's _him_! Ciel, the Earl Phantomhive!"

Lightning flashed again behind him. Kelvin's head was completely covered in bandages, except one eye staring out manically with a knife grin on his face.

* * *

The following morning, Joker stood in front of a mirror. He was singing a nursery rhyme under his breath as he applied his circus make-up. Painting a blue tear down his left cheek, he smiled.

 _Tom, he was a piper's son_

 _He learnt to play when he was young_

 _And all the tune that he could play_

 _Was 'over the hills and far away'_

He tied his yellow bow around his neck.

 _Over the hills and a great way off_

 _The wind shall blow my top-knot off…_

Joker looked down at a photograph of him and Baron Kelvin. It was taken much later in life, because Kelvin was wearing all his bandages. The man sighed heavily.

"'Over the hills and far away,' eh?"

He remembered Kelvin's reaction when he told him the news.

* * *

" _Huzzah! It's him! Ciel, the Earl Phantomhive!"_

 _Joker was shocked by the reception._

" _Smile? He didn't strike me as…"_

 _Kelvin shook his head and grasped the two children by their heads._

" _I've been dreaming of this ever since that day!" he cried. "I know he'll come here. Joker! Prepare a capital banquet for him!"_

" _Father, wait!" Joker shouted. "If he really is the earl, Noah's Ark is in danger! We need to send them instructions right away! And…"_

 _Kelvin interrupted him, staring down at him with one bloodshot eye._

" _Joker," he said. "Are you talking back to me?"_

 _Joker gasped. He remembered how they were before. Helpless and dirty, missing limbs and forced to live out on the streets with the vagrants and rats. They were all alone, and no one had been willing to help them, until…_

" _The world had forsaken you all at birth, but I raised you and gave you bodies that can move freely." Kelvin said. "Yet you'd talk back to me?"_

 _Joker bowed his head._

" _No, I'd never."_

 _Kelvin smiled._

" _I thought not. You grew into such a good boy."_

 _As he continued to speak, Joker's skeletal hand clenched._

" _You want the children you left behind in the workhouse to grow up fine and strong too, don't you? You'll obey your father like a good boy, won't you, Joker?"_

 _Joker gulped quietly._

" _Yes, Father."_

 _Kelvin released the children who stood at his sides and sat back down on the sofa._

" _I'm happy I have such a dutiful son." He extended a hand towards Joker. "Come here."_

 _Joker retrieved the lantern and stood up from the floor. He stepped closer, going as slow as he could without seeming reluctant._

" _Let's take a photo together. It's been so long since our last." Kelvin said as he took the man's human hand in his. "The dutiful son and his happy father."_

 _Joker sat down on the sofa beside him. The little girl stood behind a camera to take the photo._

" _Smile," said Kelvin._

 _The camera flash went off._

* * *

Joker closed the book he tucked the photo inside. He couldn't bear to look upon it. His body shuddered as though in pain.

"I…"

* * *

Back at the circus, Beast was looking at her photograph; it was with all of them when they were still young. She held it tenderly in her hands when she heard someone call out to her.

"Beast!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Wendy standing at the entrance of her tent.

"Aren't you done packing?" asked Wendy.

Beast shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Did Doll's slowness rub off on you? Tonight we…"

The woman got to her feet.

"Wendy." She said, bringing her companion to silence. "Let's wait for Joker after all. There's… something I need to tell you."

Wendy walked towards her.

"You can tell me when this job's done. If the coppers get us because we waited for Joker, we lose everything." Shaking Beast by the shoulders, she continued. "You've been acting funny since yesterday. What's wrong?"

Beast bowed her head in silence. Wendy gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's all right. You can see him tomorrow."

* * *

Outside, Snake was with the other male first-stringers.

"You're going out again? …says Emily."

Dagger shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"Miss and I have our private lives, y'know," he laughed. "I take her on dates and things!"

Jumbo put an end to his fantasy.

"We're only going to look over our next town."

"Hey! A bloke can dream, can't he?!" Dagger snapped.

Peter then rose from his sitting position on top of a barrel.

"So we won't be in tonight's show, but if you fudge it up, I'll kill you."

Snake nodded his head.

"I'm worried, but I'll do my best. …says Emily."

As Dagger walked away, he called back to Snake.

"Well, we'll be back by morning, all right?"

"I'll miss you! Come back soon! I'll keep the bed warm for you! …says Emily." Snake responded.

Dagger was shocked. Peter only laughed.

"Well, Dagger, ain't you popular! Good on ya!"

"Huh?! I don't want to be popular with snakes!" Dagger cried. "And that thing's cold-blooded! How's it meant to warm up my bed?!"

Jumbo only observed it all with a slight smile.

* * *

At the mansion, Sebastian, Marianne, and Agni were watching over the sleeping Ciel as he rested in his bed. Soma had fallen asleep in a chair at the boy's bedside.

"His fever seems to have gone down," the demon commented. "His breathing sounds normal, too, and his colour is much better than yesterday."

He should be alright." Agni agreed. "They do say sleep is man's best medicine.

Marianne smiled.

"We won't wake him, then."

Sebastian and Marianne then left the room.

* * *

As they walked down the corridor, Agni called after them.

"Excuse me, Sebastian…"

They turned around and saw him with Soma on his back.

"I apologise for getting carried away yesterday and raising my voice."

Sebastian smiled.

"Nonsense. It was very illuminating advice."

"I couldn't presume to give you advice!" Agni protested. "You're a more perfect khan-sama than I am."

"But not kind enough." Soma muttered grumpily. "I don't know what Miss Marianne sees in you."

Agni gasped.

"Your Highness! I thought you were asleep after tending him all night…"

Soma tightened his grip on his butler.

"I am! You're the one talking now! Move your lips!"

Marianne sweatdropped.

 _Playing the life-sized puppet now…? That's just creepy…_

"He's scary to talk to!" Soma hissed.

Agni sighed heavily.

"Right…"

Soma/Agni began to explain.

"You're nowhere near as kind to your master as I am."

Sebastian pouted.

"I'm not kind?"

"That's right. Ciel is still a boy. He should get to lie about all day being spoilt by his parents when he's sick. But he doesn't have parents." Soma/Agni said.

Soma then climbed off Agni's back.

"Not that I really had them, either… So my elderly servant and Mina were kind and spoilt me rotten in their place."

Soma spoke directly to Sebastian.

"So, _you_ should be as kind as you can and coddle Ciel!" he shouted. "Be kind, got that?!"

He dashed off not long after he said those words. Soma peeked around the corner for a moment.

"Make sure you do it!"

Agni cried tears of joy.

"My prince! What a kind heart you have!" he wept.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Marianne sweatdropped and patted the demon lightly on the back.

* * *

Later, as Sebastian knelt in front of a fireplace to sweep out the ashes, he pondered over Soma's words.

"Be kind and spoil him?" he asked.

Marianne, who was dusting the ornaments in the parlour, spoke up.

"I don't think you should take that too far; spoiling a child can make them feel entitled to everything they want. Ciel wouldn't particularly appreciate you coddling him either."

The demon arched a brow as he looked at his mate.

"He lets you coddle him without complaining."

"That's because he sees me as a mother and sister figure, and there's a certain… respect to be had with that sort of relationship. You, on the other hand, have assumed an almost… fatherly figure in the household, not that he will ever admit that, of course. And he knows you will be eating his soul at the end of your contract, so coddling from you would be very strange to him." Marianne explained, smiling softly.

Sebastian thought over her words and got to his feet. When the phone began to ring, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The demon went off and answered the phone.

"Hello? Tanaka?"

He wrote down some notes in a small black book.

"Yes."

His pen quickly traced the words.

"Yes, I understand. I'll tell him."

* * *

It was dark outside when Ciel awakened. Upon realising this, he bolted upright in his bed.

"What time is it?!" he cried.

"Just past seven in the evening." Sebastian replied.

He stood with Marianne at his side, with a silver covered tray on a trolley in front of them alit with a candelabra. Marianne was dressed in her butler's uniform again, her breasts bound and her wig in place.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Ciel snapped.

Marianne shook her head.

"Sebastian judged that as your butler, he ought to put your health first," she explained as she wheeled the trolley closer to the bed. "As our charge, your well-being is our main concern."

Ciel blinked.

"What?"

Sebastian wrapped a blanket around the boy's shoulders.

"Tonight's dinner is a creamy three-mushroom risotto and a pork and wine pot-au-feu. For pudding, we have a warm apple compote with yogurt," said the demon.

Marianne smiled.

"Now, Ciel…"

She picked up the bowl of mushroom risotto, and offered him the spoon.

"Say 'ah'."

Ciel pouted, a bright red blush spread across his cheeks.

"Do you have to do that when he's in the room?" he groaned.

"I am surprised you let her do it at all, Young Master." Sebastian commented with a smile.

"Shut up, you!"

The girl shook her head at their banter, and quietly blew on the spoon of risotto. She offered it to Ciel again, and he complied without another complaint. Sebastian smirked at the scene.

"Goodness gracious, what a spoilt child you are," he teased.

Ciel glared at him.

"You're being annoying when I am trying to eat, and I order you to stop it this instant!"

The demon shrugged his shoulders while Marianne continued to feed Ciel his risotto.

"Prince Soma told me that the ill should be coddled and lavished with kindness. His method was domineering, so Marianne suggested taking a subtler approach, hence why she is feeding you and not I." Sebastian explained.

Ciel shuddered at the image he described.

"The idea makes my skin crawl… At least you weren't obvious about it."

Sebastian bowed with a slight smile touching his lips.

"I am glad you are pleased, My Lord."

* * *

After dinner, Sebastian dressed Ciel in his clothes for the evening. Marianne's back was deliberately turned as usual.

"By the way, Tanaka rang around four 'o' clock." Sebastian mentioned. "He says Lady Elizabeth is visiting the manor."

Ciel gasped, thinking of the frilly pink horror Lizzie would unleash upon his mansion and staff.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion…

"No! No! No!" MeyRin screamed as she ran away from Elizabeth, clutching her glasses to her face. "You mustn't take my glasses, no!"

Lizzie chased the maid with determination.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll make them adorable!"

Bard, Finny and Tanaka hadn't been as lucky to escape her quest of cuteness. Bard was dressed in a Marie Antoinette costume, complete with towering hair. Finny was stuck in a frilly dress with a large pink bow in his hair. And Tanaka was content in a little bunny costume.

"How long do you think I'll have to wear this?" Finny asked Bard.

"Probably 'til the Master comes home." Bard answered.

Elizabeth held a purple dress with numerous petticoats.

"Once we're finished dressing up, we'll have a party!" she laughed.

* * *

Ciel sighed heavily.

"She plans to wait there for your return." Sebastian said.

He helped the boy slip on his overcoat.

"Tanaka requests that you return soon."

"Good grief… You better have located Kelvin's estate." Ciel muttered irritably.

The demon smirked.

"Yes. I had plenty of time, after all."

He slipped the Hope Diamond ring onto Ciel's thumb.

"It's just about a day's travel from London, first by rail and then by carriage."

Ciel's eye narrowed.

"You can get us there in under an hour, correct?" he asked.

Sebastian placed a top hat upon the boy's head.

"If you ordered it."

Marianne offered Ciel his cane.

"Let's get this over with and go back to the manor." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, My Lord."

Marianne followed suit.

"As you wish, Ciel."

* * *

As they were moving to leave, Soma stopped them at the foot of the stairs.

"Ciel! You're trying to leave again, aren't you?!" he bellowed.

Ciel groaned.

"Great, the noisy one…"

"You'll ruin your health at this rate!" Soma shouted.

The boy shook his head and continued down the stairs.

"I hear you stayed up all night nursing me?" he asked.

"Huh? Yes…"

Ciel gave Soma the sparkling smile he had used on the circus troupe. The prince was utterly spellbound.

"Thank you. I'm fit as a fiddle now, thanks to you."

Soma blushed under the weight of his gratitude.

"Oh? Thanks to me?!" he cheered. "I guess skilled nursing really speeds recovery!"

The trio hurried past him as he basked in the praise.

"Right, so I'm fine, and I'm leaving. Goodbye."

The front door clicked shut behind them as they went. Soma turned around when he realised what they had done.

"You tricked me! You'll pay for that when you get back!"

* * *

Doll stroked the horse's mane as they rested by a river, letting the horse take a long drink before they continued on their journey.

"Good girl," she said. "Hang in there, we're almost done."

She sat down on a log with a smile.

"Maybe I'll take a break, too."

Reaching into her satchel, Doll found a Phantomhive candy. She remembered the night when she and Smile shared a tent for the first time, how she had given him one of the candies and he awkwardly accepted.

"I can't make myself believe that Smile's with the Yard," she pondered aloud. "He's such a weakling, and he doesn't seem like he could lie."

Her brow furrowed.

"But neither do we, and…"

She thought back to when she had been unable to kill that policeman, and how Joker was the one to finish the job…

The horse brought her out of her melancholy thoughts by nuzzling her cheek. Doll smiled up at the large creature.

"You're right. Right now, I gotta focus on getting to Joker!"

She climbed back onto the horse and continued to ride through the night.

* * *

William remained on top of the pillar as he waited. He adjusted his glasses again.

"I can't believe they still won't give me extra staff at this hour…" he sighed.

He pulled a carrier pigeon out of his jacket, and attached a note to its leg.

"Take this document to Personnel."

A sound broke the silence surrounding him.

"Already?"

He released the bird.

"Quick as you can, please."

He leapt gracefully down from the pillar.

* * *

Sebastian arrived at the Kelvin estate with Ciel on his back and Marianne in his arms. Ciel climbed off his butler's back, the grass bent in submission under his feet.

"So, this is their estate," he said. "Well? Does it smell?"

As the demon lowered his mate to her feet, he scented the air.

"Yes. I don't know if they're all here, but those who are seem well," he answered.

They walked to the stairs leading up to the front door. Ciel was the first to ascend. He paused when he heard the sound of the door clicking open. Joker stood in the shadows on the other side of the door as he opened it.

"Welcome to the manor. We've been expecting you, Lord Phantomhive."

He gave a slight bow in greeting.

"Joker." Ciel acknowledged.

Sebastian and Marianne joined Ciel on the front step.

"Please, come in." Joker gestured them inside.

* * *

The three of them stepped inside the manor, Sebastian closed the doors behind them, and shrouded them in darkness. Joker clicked his fingers. Marianne looked into the shadows and saw what looked like strange dolls moving around. A doll lit a candle, and spread along wires connected to it to light many others around the room. Marianne gasped at the sight.

All around the room were twisted body parts and mannequins, put on display like paintings and contorted into grotesque manners of torture. They were strewn over couches and furniture, tied up with black bondage ropes on the walls, with minimal clothing to cover their genderless forms. Bile gurgled in the back of her throat, but she painfully swallowed it down as she placed her hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"What is this…?!" Ciel gasped.

Joker didn't answer. He turned around and gestured to the staircase behind him.

"This way, please."

He started the journey up the stairs, with Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne following behind. They walked past a pile of more mannequin parts. Marianne hurried past them, and huddled herself closer to the demon. Sebastian leant forward and whispered into Ciel's ear.

"Well, Young Master? Shall we kill him now and rescue the children?"

"No," responded Ciel. "If they're still alive, it's probably best to capture Kelvin first."

* * *

They stepped into a corridor at the top of the stairs, and stared back at the paintings of beautiful boys and girls as they gazed down upon them.

"We can't report to Her Majesty without knowing the situation or his motives." Ciel went on to explain.

Marianne nodded her head hesitantly.

"As you wish, Ciel."

Just then, they heard Joker chuckling to himself.

"It's really true, 'ee can't judge people by appearances. A little tacker like 'ee has the stage names 'Queen's Guard Dog' and 'villainous noble'?" he said to Ciel. "I reckon that's hard, Smile."

Ciel's eyelid drooped coldly.

"I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive. I don't tolerate servants speaking to me so familiarly."

Joker shrugged his shoulders with a sad smile.

"'Ee be a noble, all right."

He glanced at Marianne, seeing her dressed in male's clothing was a surprise, but he was acquainted with the uncommon necessity. Joker considered saying something to her, but the mournful look on her face as she gazed all around her rendered him silent. Instead, he chose to bow to Ciel.

"Dinner is ready."

* * *

He led them into a dining room, where a long table sat and a table setting made up in readiness. Joker pulled out a chair for Ciel, and the boy sat down. Sebastian and Marianne stood on either side of him. They heard on the other side of a door on the other side of the room.

"Here he is." Sebastian said.

Joker moved to the doors and opened them.

Kelvin sat in a wheelchair as he surveyed the scene before him with his uncovered eye.

"L-Lord Phantomhive, you came!" he cried with joy.

He wore a red dinner jacket over a white shirt with a white corsage in his breast pocket. Two children were pushing his chair from behind, both of them staring at nothing, with such blank eyes, Marianne wondered if they were truly seeing anything at all.

"Oh, it's like a dream, having you so close to me!" Kelvin proclaimed. He then became bashful. "I'm embarrassed to meet you looking like this…"

Ciel made no expression when he spoke.

"You're Lord Kelvin?" he asked.

"That's right! Ah, that formality makes me feel a bit shy." Kelvin responded. He was wheeled up to his place at the head of the table. "I've prepared a feast for you!"

Kelvin rang a silver bell. Entering the room were numerous children carrying various rich foods, dressing in servant uniforms and with the same blank stares as the other two children. Joker poured a pitcher of wine.

"This is an 1875 vintage. Wine from the year you were born!" said Kelvin. "Too overblown, do you think?"

Joker poured the wine from the pitcher into a wine glass at Ciel's side. Sebastian picked up the glass without preamble and took a sip.

"Evidently it isn't poisoned," he said with a shit-eating smile.

Ciel snorted.

"I don't need a taster. I've no interest in eating a meal put on by rats."

Marianne shuddered.

"Usually, I would chastise you for such behaviour, but in this situation, I actually agree with you…" she muttered.

They all then turned their gaze to three of the children as they placed a tall lobster platter onto the table.

"Now, those children…"

The girl nodded her head.

"It seems there are more victims than the police knew."

"But they look…" Ciel muttered.

Kelvin shouted over their ponderings.

"Oh, I know!" he said. "A meal without entertainment will bore you, won't it, My Lord?"

He turned to Joker.

"Joker! Put on your show."

"What? But…" Joker gasped, but he was rendered silent by the half-mad stare Kelvin looked up at him with.

"Just do it."

He bit clean through the lobster tail with a toothy smile too big for his face. Joker shuddered, but bowed low.

"Of course."

Joker turned his eyes to the party of three for a moment, before he walked away to take the stage.

* * *

Upon the stage, Joker twirled his cane and smirked at his captive audience.

"Welcome, Lord Phantomhive! Tonight, we'll take thee to a world of thrilling enchantment!"

The curtain behind him rose, and revealed a long row of children, dressed up as masked performers, staring back at them. Kelvin was the only one clapping.

"First, our tightrope walker!"

He gestured up to a tightrope, where a young girl proceeded to take the first step onto the rope.

"No safety net tonight, me lovelies! It's a bona fide…"

The girl took a second step, and fell from the rope. She crashed on the floor in an explosion of blood and gore…

* * *

Marianne turned away as quickly as she could, burying her face in Sebastian's chest. Ciel watched with a wide eye, his mouth hanging slightly open in disgust. Sebastian stroked his mate's head as he watched with an impassive expression on his face, although even he found the whole spectacle to be distasteful.

* * *

Kelvin was laughing loudly. Joker was struggling to keep himself calm and detached. One of the other children dragged the dead body off the stage, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

"Next, our lion tamer!"

A cage was pulled onto the stage, with one child standing inside, along with an enormous lion.

"Watch as he masters the savage beast!"

The barricade between the two of them was removed, and the lion pounced onto the child, tearing into them viciously. Kelvin continued to laugh and clap.

* * *

"And now, our knife-thrower!"

A girl was strapped to a board, while a boy held some throwing knives in his hand.

"What will become of this maiden on the cross?!"

The boy threw one of the knives.

* * *

Ciel's eye widened and he shouted out an order to Sebastian.

"Stop him!"

Sebastian stopped the knife when it was only an inch from the girl's masked face.

Joker removed his hand from his face and saw the girl was still alive. Sebastian removed the girl's mask, and compared her to one of the missing persons reports in his coat.

"Elary Nixon, who went missing in Cornwall," he said. "That settles it. Right as always, Young Master."

Marianne breathed a sigh as she finally opened her eyes; she placed her hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"Forcing children you abduct to perform… Yes, I suppose this is one way to enjoy the circus." Sebastian added.

The girl shook her head.

"Not particularly," she muttered under her breath. "This kind of entertainment is foul."

Kelvin turned towards Ciel in surprise.

"S-Sorry! You didn't like this, either?" he apologised. "Joker, clean this up at once!"

Ciel abruptly rose to his feet.

"I'm done here," he said. "I'm not in the habit of sharing a table with riffraff lower than farm animals."

His movement knocked over the glass of wine before him. He slowly began to walk towards Kelvin, the brim of his top hat concealing his face in shadow.

"W-What? What's wrong?!" Kelvin cried.

"This will do for my report to the Queen: 'I found the foul, vulgar, unsightly, perverted brute…" Ciel dropped his cane to the ground. "…and I disposed of him.'"

* * *

It happened so quickly. Ciel pulled his gun from his coat and aimed it at Kelvin's left temple. Joker had removed the casing of his cane to reveal a sword, and aimed the tip at Ciel's throat. Marianne had pulled her dagger and intercepted the sword. Sebastian used the throwing knife and held it against Joker's neck.

"M-My Lord?" Kelvin asked. He looked at Joker. "Joker! Don't point that dangerous thing at the Earl!"

"But…!" Joker protested, but Sebastian dug the edge of the knife closer to his Adam's apple.

"You disobey me?"

The demon smirked at him. Marianne glared at Joker, her arm shaking against the weight of his blade. Joker removed the sword from Ciel's neck. The girl slid her dagger back into its holster. Ciel kept his gun aimed at Kelvin.

"Lord Kelvin, where are the children you kidnapped?" he demanded.

Sebastian took the sword from Joker while Kelvin answered.

"Hmm? Oh! You wanted to meet them? They're in the cellar, I'll take you there right now." A crazed look glimmered in his bloodshot eye. "There's something down there I want to show you anyhow."

Sebastian continued to hold the knife against Joker's throat.

* * *

They stood together in a lift, chains rattling loudly as they moved down to the cellar.

"It's like a dream, getting to chat with you like this!" exclaimed Kelvin.

Ciel barely managed to hold back a growl as he spoke, still holding the gun to the man's head.

"Save your breath and take me to the children."

"R-Right, sorry."

The two children rolled Kelvin forward in his wheelchair. As they drew closer to their destination, he smiled.

"But I'm just so happy… I've been filled with regret ever since that day. I keep thinking, 'Why I couldn't be there by your side then?'"

Marianne watched with narrowed eyes as Ciel responded.

"'That day'? 'By my side'? What are you on about?"

Stopping in front of a large set of double doors, Kelvin didn't turn away as he continued as though he hadn't heard the question.

"No amount of regret can turn back time. But I realised something: If we can't go back, then we'll just do it again!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed into slits. The children pushed the doors open.

"Here, look!"

* * *

Marianne clapped her hands over her mouth to hold back a hoarse cry. Ciel gasped and stared into the room before him.

* * *

It was an exact replica of the warehouse he had resided in for that month. Children were locked in three cages, which stood in perfect view of the altar they would be sacrificed upon. Their eyes were all blank and unseeing, even though they still breathed.

"I'm afraid it took me over two years to get it ready." Kelvin explained.

Ciel's hand shuddered against his cane. Marianne reached down and held it tightly.

They both remembered the blood that splattered over the top of the altar, and all the cultists who relished in the children's anguish…

She remembered his screams, and the red fountain that exploded from his mouth when the knife sank into his abdomen…

"Now, Lord Phantomhive, let's repeat that day two years ago!" Kelvin proclaimed.

* * *

I found this chapter interesting because it seemed like the perfect opportunity to further cement into Sebastian's head that they have become a family, whether he wants it or not.

As to answer why Marianne is dressed as a boy when seeing Kelvin, it is to fit with the fact that he doesn't know her as anyone else, so it was felt necessary for her to keep up the persona. At least, that's how it made sense to me.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Butler, Sneering. Bride, Remorseless

Grell stood before a panel of senior Reapers, dressed in a respectable fashion, without Madame Red's coat, and his long red hair tied back with a matching ribbon.

"Temp worker Grell Sutcliff."

"Yes?" he replied, appearing meek with his hands pressed together as though in prayer.

"We release you from confinement as of midnight today, for a temporary situation. See that you mend your attitude towards your job so that you don't break regulations again, and apply yourself even more to your work."

Grell bowed over the table and sighed heavily.

* * *

When he left the court room, the doors closed behind him with a definitive thud. Bit by bit, his laughter grew louder. Grell removed the ribbon from his hair, making it as wild as his snarling, sharp teeth, and retrieved his personally modified Death Scythe.

"I'm _back_!"

* * *

His laughter rang all through London when he stood at the top of Big Ben. He danced with his Scythe, uncaring of whoever saw him. The black and blond haired Reaper stood beside him with a smile on his face.

"Senior Sutcliff, you're really keyed up."

Grell continued to spin happily.

"Obviously! They made me clean and do _chores_ for my whole confinement, only letting me out to collect the anomalies on the To-Die List with a pathetic excuse of a Death Scythe when mine was confiscated," he exclaimed. "Do you realise how I've longed for this day?! Oh, it feels so good back in my hands! This really is the best Death Scythe. I am going to be heartbroken when I have to return it again."

The other Reaper arched a brow acerbically.

"It wasn't easy getting you permission to use that, you know," he said. "Seriously, if I hadn't asked that girl in General Affairs…"

"I know. You don't have to harp on about it." Grell responded quickly. "I'll pay you back in hard work."

His grin then widened.

"Besides, this mission is special." He licked his teeth. "This should be a fun night. I'm coming, my darling Bassy!"

Grell leapt down from Big Ben and ran across the rooftops, laughing all the while.

* * *

At Kelvin's manor, the trio was being lead through the basement of the Baron's home. Sebastian had a knife to Joker's throat, while Marianne kept as close to Ciel as possible.

"I've been filled with regret ever since that day." Kelvin said. "I keep thinking, 'Why couldn't I be by your side then?'"

Ciel's brow furrowed as he held his gun to Kelvin's head.

"'That day'? 'By my side'? What are you on about?" he asked.

They stopped in front of a large set of double doors. Kelvin continued to speak as though no one had spoken.

"No amount of regret can turn back time. But I realised something: If we can't go back, we'll just do it again!" the man gestured into the room as the two children pushed the doors open. "Here, look!"

Marianne barely managed to hold back a hoarse cry. Ciel's eye widened and a pained gasp came out of his contracting throat.

Staring back at him was an exact replica of the warehouse room he had stayed in during his month in captivity.

"I'm afraid it took me over two years to get ready."

Candles flickered around the room, casting shadows over the children in their cages. Marianne noticed small scars on their temples that stretched up into their hairlines. She didn't dare think about what had been done to make them drift through life without knowing what was really going on around them. Her ears perked up when she heard Kelvin start to speak again.

"You know, My Lord, I remember perfectly the first day we met." Kelvin turned to Ciel with a smile that stretched too far across his face. "Yes, it all started that day five years ago!"

* * *

 _Gathered in a ballroom, men and women and children moved around talking and laughing._

" _Lord and Lady Kelvin, I'm delighted you came!" Lord Burton greeted exuberantly._

 _Lord Kelvin, a slightly portly man with brown hair, sideburns and a moustache smiled at his fellow peer, staring at him through owlish glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. His wife, an elder woman with distinguished features and dark hair stood at his side._

" _Lord Burton, what a grand soiree you've put on!" Kelvin replied. "I look forward to chatting later about philanthropic efforts."_

 _Burton nodded his head._

" _As do I." He then began searching for someone in the crush of people. "Oh, yes, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to. Let's see… Ah, there he is! The Earl Phantomhive!"_

 _Off to the side of the room, staring out of the large windows, stood Vincent Phantomhive, with a young Ciel clinging to his hand. Vincent looked over his shoulder, his handsome features on display for all to see, a beauty mark danced under his left eye. Kelvin gasped at the sight of him. He extended a hand to him with reddened cheeks._

" _Allow me to introduce the Baron Kelvin." Burton said._

" _P-Pleased to meet you." Kelvin stammered._

 _Vincent was undeterred by this, and shook his hand._

" _Pleased to meet you."_

 _Ciel watched the introductions quietly, and smiled when his father stroked the top of his head._

" _Go on, you introduce yourself first."_

" _Right!" said Ciel._

 _Kelvin's eyes widened even further._

" _Pleased to meet you, Lord Kelvin. I'm Ciel." Ciel smiled._

 _The boy then ducked behind Vincent, peeking out for a moment before hiding again._

" _I'm sorry, he's shy with strangers." Vincent explained. "His health is a bit fragile, you see, so I don't bring him many places."_

 _Ciel then saw a familiar face._

" _Oh, it's Uncle Chlaus!" he cried, running out to hug the man in question._

" _Well, Ciel! Guten tag! Good to see you again." Chlaus laughed._

 _He picked up the boy in his arms as Ciel laughed happily. Vincent was quick to join the greetings._

" _Chlaus! You're back?"_

" _Vincent! Are you all together today? That's rare." Chlaus greeted._

" _He insisted on coming with us. He's still weak from his illness, though." Vincent stroked his son's head again. "Well? You took quite a long trip this time."_

" _Those German beauties are a chaste lot. Perhaps it's the German way?"_

 _Vincent laughed._

" _Shall I take a crack at them myself?"_

 _Chlaus laughed._

" _You always look like you're having fun at times like this."_

 _As their conversation was going on, Burton was speaking with Kelvin._

" _He's very sympathetic to philanthropic causes for such a young man. He invites my orphans to his estate on Guy Fawkes Night and Christmas…" He then saw the look on Kelvin's face. "Lord Kelvin?"_

* * *

"I couldn't take my eyes off the three of them. As quietly beautiful as the moon in the coal-dark night… I understood instantly that they were special."

* * *

 _His carriage pulled up outside the Phantomhive manor. Kelvin climbed out and walked inside._

* * *

"After that, I devoted myself to investigating the Phantomhives. I wanted to know what made them so special."

* * *

 _He entered a darkened parlour, where a group of noblemen and women were gathering around a billiards table. Earl Phantomhive sat on a large armchair silhouetted by the fireplace, his eyes focused on the balls as they sank into the pockets._

* * *

"And so, I found out their true nature, that of the 'villainous nobles.' Beautiful roses have thorns. I felt a helpless yearning for their sub rosa life."

* * *

 _Vincent watched his friend pick up a sandwich out of the corner of his eye, a slight smile touching his lips._

" _What was so important that you decided to call me back from Germany?" the man asked._

" _There's a little job I'd like your help with." Vincent answered._

" _Not one of your jobs has ever been 'little'!"_

 _The Earl smirked._

" _Well, I believe you owe me for that matter in Windsor two years ago… You'll at least hear me out, won't you?"_

 _His friend stuffed another sandwich into his mouth._

" _Fine, let's hear it."_

 _Kelvin couldn't hold back any longer, and issued a greeting._

" _L-Lord Phantomhive! It's good to see you again."_

 _Vincent looked at him in surprise, and then gave a polite smile._

" _Hello."_

 _The man then got to his feet._

" _We'll only be interrupted here. Let's go somewhere else."_

 _He then walked away. Vincent followed suit by rising from his chair._

" _Diederich, you shouldn't be so testy." Turning to Kelvin, he smiled. "Please excuse me."_

 _Kelvin could only watch them walk away and listen to their words as they drifted to his ears._

" _Who the devil was that?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Someone you know?"_

" _Well, he did strike up a conversation, so… probably?"_

" _Humph! I thought as much."_

 _Kelvin sighed to himself._

* * *

 _ **I see… Special people are untouchable by those who aren't special.**_

* * *

 _Back at his home, young children looked up at him._

" _Father?"_

" _Why are you up so late?"_

 _Kelvin snarled at them._

" _Don't come near me!"_

 _His anger knocked them to the ground. He stared agape into a pane of glass, breathing heavily._

 _ **I-I'm so ugly, I can never even touch them!**_

* * *

 _Out in the gardens, he surrounded himself with red roses._

 _ **A man like me can't wrap himself in that velvety-beautiful world of night!**_

 _Kelvin reached out for one of the roses and pricked his finger. A string of red trickled out of the hole._

 _ **Will he one day be an evil bloom clad in beautiful thorns, too? Will be become the peerlessly cold moon in that world of night? One forever out of reach…**_

" _Oh, God!"_

 _ **I want to touch him!**_

* * *

Time moved forward to when he decided to go under the knife…

* * *

 _Kelvin lay in a hospital bed, glasses off and waiting for Doc to begin the procedure._

 _ **I want to be…**_

" _I can't change everything at once," said Doc. "But you can be your ideal. Just leave it to me."_

… _ **someone special.**_

 _His face brightened at the thought of what he wanted._

 _ **Like a bisque doll, with porcelain skin, big jewel-like eyes, a youthful body… I will be one!**_

* * *

 _He sat covered in bandages at his home, staring at nothing with wide eyes. His wife peeked through the door without him seeing, her face saddened and aged as her head bowed, walking away from him._

 _ **I don't care if my ugly wife leaves me.**_

* * *

 _As the orphans, he cared for grew older, one by one, they became the first-stringers of the Noah's Ark Circus._

 _ **I'll grow more beautiful by leading a beautiful life!**_

 _Kelvin was exhilarated as he danced with his beloved charges._

 _ **I'll be a man worthy of him!**_

* * *

It was while he was sat in his bed when he received the devastating news…

* * *

" _Father, I've come to report that someone attacked the Phantomhive mansion last night." Joker told him the day after Ciel's eleventh birthday._

" _What?! Who was hurt?!" Kelvin gasped._

" _Everyone was killed; the Earl, and his wife and child along with him."_

 _ **The moon has vanished from my night. And with no warning!**_

 _Clouds encroached on his life. His days continued with a lack of life and soul._

 _ **What was it all for? My life had no meaning. My days were dust and ashes.**_

* * *

 _ **But then…**_

" _What?!" Kelvin gasped in shock._

" _Shh! You're shouting." A man chastised as he stood beside Joker in Kelvin's bedchamber._

" _Is it true?" asked Kelvin._

 _The man smirked, showing off his golden tooth._

" _Yes, it's the genuine Phantomhive boy. Apparently, our purchaser found him the other day," he laughed. "A chance to make the Phantomhive heir one of our lambs, everyone's having fits!"_

 _Kelvin reached out to him with a shaking hand._

" _I'm going too!" he cried._

" _Lord Kelvin?"_

 _ **My lost moon had come back to me. And to a place within my reach.**_

" _But…" the man stammered._

" _You mustn't!" Joker shouted. "You've only just had surgery. The doctor prescribed a month of bed rest!"_

 _Kelvin continued to reach out for the man while Joker restrained him._

" _Please, take me with you! I'm begging you!"_

 _The man shook his head._

" _Now, no need to get so excited. You were just unlucky this time…"_

" _Wait! Please, wait!" Kelvin cried._

 _The man tipped his hat in farewell._

" _Our comrades and I will play with him extra thoroughly for you. Now, if you'll excuse me…"_

 _The door closed behind him._

" _Please, take me…" Kelvin continued to beg, even after he was long gone._

" _Father, you're not well enough!" Joker snapped._

 _Kelvin ignored him as he managed to escape Joker's grasp and landed on the floor, using his arms to drag himself across the floor._

 _The bandages around him had extended down to his legs, where they had been cut off at the knees._

* * *

Marianne continued to grip Ciel's shoulders as the boy kept his gun aimed at Kelvin as his story finally came to an end. Sebastian stood at their side with his knife still against Joker's raggedly moving throat.

"I've never been able to forget that pain." Kelvin concluded. "I, who gave up everything to meet you, was the only one who couldn't. 'Why is fate so bent on keeping us apart?' I wondered. And then, on that day, they were all gone. It was you who killed them, wasn't it, My Lord?"

Ciel remembered the bloodied bodies that had scattered the warehouse floor once Sebastian had slaughtered them all. How the demon's hand had stilled when it was but a millimetre from Marianne's face…

Kelvin smiled blissfully.

"How I envy them. A beautiful end, with the cold moon at their deathbeds…" he sighed. "Please, make me one of them."

He spread his arms over his accomplishment.

"Look! I've prepared everything just as it was then! This ritual chamber… and the lambs… And finally, My Lord, _you_!"

Ciel's thoughts drifted to when he was laid on the sacrificial altar. When the dagger sank into his stomach and blood exploded from his mouth…

* * *

BANG!

Kelvin's white shirt was stained red as the bullet entered his chest. The barrel of Ciel's gun was smoking. The boy's body was shaking, so Marianne drew him closer to her, though her eyes remained on the large bullet wound in front of her. Joker cried out.

"Father!"

He managed to escape Sebastian's grasp, but not before the demon removed the skeletal hand from the wrist down. Joker pulled a blade out of the wrist joint, and was charging towards Ciel and Marianne's turned backs.

A vicious slice entered the air. Silent blades cut through the flesh of Joker's armed hand. Blood spurted out of the limb as the hand and blade fell to the floor with a resounding thump. Sebastian turned his knife over in his hand.

"Stay out of my Master's way, please," he said.

Marianne glanced over her shoulder at the blood and gore, looked down at Joker as he writhed in agony. Her eyes met Sebastian's for a moment before turning back to Kelvin.

* * *

Kelvin slumped to the floor, falling from his wheelchair. He used his arms to keep himself at least upright; blood spilled from the corners of his mouth.

"It hurts, My Lord… It's agony!" he moaned. He crawled to Ciel's feet and grabbed onto one of his feet. "Please, if you're going to kill me, please give me the death they had!"

Ciel was silent as Marianne rubbed soothing circles into his shoulders.

"The death they had?" he asked.

He slammed his freed foot down onto the back of Kelvin's head, and held him there.

"Then you'd best prostate yourself like the worm you are, and beg a demon."

The boy aimed his gun at the disgusting man again.

Joker wriggled helplessly towards them from behind.

"Please, don't kill him!" he pleaded. "Whatever else he may be, he's our saviour!"

He remembered a time before he and his friends had met Baron Kelvin…

* * *

 _Huddled together in the freezing cold, their eyes dead and staring at nothing. Joker sat with Beast at his side, Jumbo holding Doll in his arms, Peter and Wendy held together, and Dagger beside them. The only solace that they had was that they were together…_

* * *

"Abandoned by our parents, abandoned by the State… He saved us from a daily fear of starvation! We have lots of brothers and sisters back at the workhouse who are still young! They can't live without him! So…"

Ciel cut off his passionate speech.

"So, that's why you kidnapped all those children?" he asked. "To save your own skins, you obeyed him and sacrificed others."

Joker bowed his head.

"That's right."

* * *

 _As the rain poured over them, they all did their best to keep dry underneath a thin blanket._

* * *

"England is a living hell for people born like us. We had nothing. No money for bread, no arms to shield our friends with." Joker wept. "But Father rescued us from the streets, gave us hands and feet to protect those we care about. That's why we decided to live. Even if another hell is waiting for us…"

He sighed heavily.

"I've known all along that what we're doing is wrong. But I…"

Ciel's eye narrowed.

"You aren't wrong. You fought to protect your world. What's wrong with that?" he said. "In the end, 'justice' is just an official line taken by those in power to serve their own ends. No one's looking out for others. If you're careless, you'll be robbed. There are only two kinds of people in this world. Those who steal, and those who are stolen from."

He toyed with the trigger of his gun.

"And today, I steal your futures." Ciel concluded. "That's all there is."

* * *

Joker bowed his head, fell backwards, and started laughing. Marianne could only stare at him during his hysterics.

"Yeah, you're right," he laughed. "But guess what? You three will lose something precious tonight, too. The troupe is on its way to your mansion!"

Ciel gasped.

 _Elizabeth!_ He realised, remembering she was at the manor.

"How do you think we captured all those kids without getting caught?" Joker asked.

Marianne bit her lip and answered the question.

"All the witnesses disappear."

* * *

Outside the Phantomhive mansion, the first-stringers observed the large building in the darkness.

"So, this is the place? It's big!" Dagger gasped.

"Looks like we'll have a job of it just finding the target's room." Peter commented.

Jumbo nodded his head.

"Let's split up."

Wendy took Peter by the hand and they walked away.

"We'll go in from above then."

Dagger agreed with the plan.

"Miss and I will take this side."

Beast bowed her head and nuzzled her cheek against Joker's scarf around her neck.

"Miss!" called Dagger.

She jolted.

"Coming!"

* * *

Jumbo started making his way to the other side of the mansion.

"It really is big," he murmured. "We have to find him fast, and get out before the sun rises."

Just then, he heard a voice, along with loud, pounding footsteps.

"Huh? A guest, this late at night?"

Jumbo turned and saw Finny approaching him, the gardener rubbing his eyes sleepily as Pluto strolled in his Demon Hound form by his side.

"I'm sorry," said Finny. "My orders are not to let strangers in when the Master is away. Could you come visit another time?"

Pluto growled. His fur stood on end and his red eyes glared at the intruder. Jumbo immediately set to attack Finny…

* * *

Joker smirked up at the trio.

"We're pros," he sneered. "If anyone crosses our paths for any reason, we eliminate them."

He focused on Ciel.

"You're the target. I wonder how many will be killed while they search for you?" he mocked.

Ciel snorted imperiously.

"Killed?" he said.

Joker smiled.

"Yes. Everyone, even the servants."

" _My_ servants?"

It was then that Sebastian started laughing. Joker looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Ciel tapped his cane against the floor.

"Who do you take them for? Those are Phantomhive servants."

Marianne smiled slightly as she sweatdropped, just thinking about the mess they were going to leave behind…

* * *

Finny lay on the ground, blood leaking into the grass as he remained completely still. Jumbo stared down at him emotionlessly.

"Forgive me," he muttered before turning his back.

Finny reached out and latched onto the man's ankle. Jumbo was startled by the way Finny crawled towards him.

"You can't do that. I'll get in trouble!"

He hoisted himself to his feet using Jumbo's clothes as leverage.

"The Young Master ordered me, and I have strict instructions from Sebastian…" Finny stared up at the man with wide green eyes, almost possessed, and blood dripping down his face. "…Not to let anyone in."

* * *

There was a deafening sound, like someone's life had been crushed out of them, and Pluto's howl resonated through the air. Grell looked around at his surroundings.

"Oh, dear, has it already started? I didn't expect you to be so impatient," said the Reaper. He continued his mad dash towards the manor. "I'm on my way, my Bassy!"

* * *

Jumbo lay in a pool of his own blood, his body smashed against a stone wall. The dent where his head had impacted the rock was impressive, and blood exploded from his head thanks to his shattered skull. Finny walked towards him without a care, wiping the blood from his face with his wrist.

"Aw, look at all this blood!" he cried out. "That was so mean. I hate being hurt, you know."

Jumbo's hand twitched. He lifted up his head and tried to sound the alarm.

"Peter, Wendy, run! This mansion isn't normal!"

Peter and Wendy moved through the branches of the trees with as much ease as they did if they were on the trapeze.

"Jumbo!" Peter called.

"What happened?!" cried Wendy.

From the treeline, they stopped and saw the enormous hole Finny had created, using Jumbo as a battering ram.

"Don't tell me he got _Jumbo_ …?"

Finny shook his head and stroked Pluto's flank.

"Please don't shout at night. You'll wake Lady Elizabeth…"

Peter shot an arrow at the gardener and captured his hat.

"Dammit, you'll pay! How dare you kill Jumbo!" he snarled.

He continued to shoot arrows at Finny, who managed to dodge every one of them.

"How could you? I liked that hat!"

With a vicious display of strength, he dented the tree trunk with a single punch. On the back of his bare neck was a black tattoo with the words 'S-012'.

"Now I can't hide it anymore."

His punch cracked the trunk all the way through, and sent it toppling to the ground.

"The Young Master gave that to me!" he shouted.

Peter and Wendy fell out of the tree, and shoot grappling hooks out of their wrist shooters. They wrapped around one of the chimneys of the manor.

"What the Hell?!" bellowed Peter.

* * *

Finny chased after them as they swung through the air. The trapeze duo somersaulted away as quickly as possible when they landed on the ground.

"The Young Master never locks me up."

Peter and Wendy stopped at the backdoors of the mansion.

"He never makes me fight death matches with my friends."

Finny punched through the stone wall leading up the stairs to the door.

"I love this place!"

Wendy could only stare at him incredulously.

"What is he, a monster?!" she gasped.

She shot another grappling hook at the roof.

"He's slower than we are, though!" Peter answered quickly, following suit.

Finny only smiled.

"So, I made up my mind to protect it."

* * *

The two performers continued with their aerial attack on Finny until they landed on the roof. Finny charged forward and used his strength to propel himself into the air and jump up after them. Pluto sat on the ground and observed the proceedings. Peter smirked down at Finny during his ascent.

"Let's go!"

He tossed a grappling hook to Wendy, and together, they jumped down towards Finny.

"We'll cut you in half!"

* * *

A shot rang out.

A bullet passed through Wendy's head from one side to the other. The explosion of blood made Peter gasp.

"Wendy!"

They landed on the ground with a thud. Wendy lay limp and bloody. Peter tried to run towards her when another shot was heard. He dodged bullet after bullet as they chased after him.

"Damn it!"

He glanced around and searched for the source of the shots.

"From the roof to the west? Bloody Hell, how big an army does he have?!" Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry, Wendy, but the brat will have to wait."

* * *

Peter shot a grappling hook to the roof in question, and found himself staring at an arsenal of rifles, but with no snipers in sight.

"What is this?!" he cried.

He picked up one that lay on the ground.

"These rifles don't have scopes." Peter realised, looking over to where Wendy's body lay. "But they still got her in one shot at this distance?"

Pacing the length of the rooftop with the rifle in hand, he wondered what he was in for next…

Just then, there was a gleam of yellow light on the east rooftop. Peter hunkered down and waited.

* * *

On the other rooftop, MeyRin pushed her glasses up and away from her face.

"Always follow the Young Master's instructions," she said. "Welcome the Master every day with a nice, clean mansion… That is a maid's job."

She armed herself with two of her rifles, her brown eyes honing in on her target.

"When there's filth here… I get rid of it!"

She fired. One bullet caught Peter's shoulder.

"I missed."

MeyRin tossed the rifles aside and swiftly moved to the next ones.

* * *

Firing bullet after bullet, she never let up on her onslaught. Peter was reduced to rolling out of the way of her shots, which resulted in him tumbling off the roof and being forced to use his grappling hook to prevent his fall. He dangled from the roof by his wrist. MeyRin continued to fire at the support holding him up in the air. Peter was in awe at the swiftness of the shots.

"I can't get close! How many shooters can they have?!" he cried.

He managed to twist himself around and peek around its corner. In the distance, he spotted MeyRin.

"One… One?!" He remembered the hundreds of rifles assembled on the rooftop. "Then all those rifles were there to cut loading time?"

She fired at him again, and he ducked out the way. This was getting far too dangerous…

 _Jumbo was right, we gotta clear out for now!_

Aiming another grappling hook, he shot and watched it coil around another chimney. Peter swung from the hook.

 _These people are crazy!_ He thought to himself. _Crazy? No, that's not it…_

Putting the pieces together in his head, he came to one conclusion.

 _Roof full of rifles or not, random shooting couldn't hit Wendy at that range. Don't tell me…_

He glanced behind him with wide eyes.

MeyRin's eyes honed in on their target.

"It's useless," she said, aiming her rifle. "No matter how far a little rat runs, I can see it clear as day."

Her last shot rang true.

* * *

There was a smashing of glass. Elizabeth stirred from her slumber, holding a Phantomhive Bitter Bunny close to her chest. Through bleary eyes, she looked around.

"What was that noise?" she asked sleepily.

She climbed out of bed and walked on bare feet across the cold wooden floor. The bedroom door opened, revealing a fully-grown Tanaka holding a candelabra lit with glowing candles.

"Lady Elizabeth, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Tanaka," she said. "Did you hear a loud noise just now?"

The old man chuckled at her question.

"I'm sure you dreamed it, my lady."

Lizzie blinked her wide green eyes.

"Really? Maybe I was half-asleep…?" she muttered.

Tanaka nodded his head.

"Now, my lady, please go back to bed before you catch cold."

* * *

In the darkness behind him, Peter lay on the floor. Blood covered his body as he bled from his wounds. A broken window stood behind them, curtains fluttering in the night's breeze.

* * *

Not a lot of our trio, I'm afraid. For the reasons behind the title, Marianne understands the ruthless nature Ciel has to take on, so she feels no remorse for the monsters he ends up slaying. She accepts and cares for him despite all this, just as a mother would.

Admittedly, it was also very fun writing about how the servants defend the manor, especially since I have so far only written about their mishaps and hijinks.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Butler, Serene. Bride, Firestarter

 _BANG!_

 _Blood exploded from Kelvin's chest when Ciel shot him point blank._

" _Father!" Joker cried._

 _He surged forward, pulling a blade from his prosthetic arm._

 _SLICE!_

 _Sebastian cut off Joker's remaining arm._

" _Stay out of my Master's way, please," he said._

" _There are only two kinds of people in this world. Those who steal, and those who are stolen from. And today, I steal your futures. That's all this is."_

 _Joker fell to the floor in hysterics._

" _Yeah, you're right. But guess what? You three will lose something precious tonight, too," he explained through his laughter. "We're pros. If anyone crosses our paths on the job for any reason, we eliminate them. You're the target. I wonder how many will be killed while they search for you?"_

" _Killed?"_

" _Yes. Everyone, even the servants."_

" _My servants?"_

 _Sebastian started chuckling._

" _What's so funny?" Joker asked._

 _Ciel tapped his cane against the floor._

" _Who do you take them for? Those are Phantomhive servants."_

* * *

 _Jumbo lay in the remains of the stone wall with Finny standing over him._

 _Wendy was shot through the head by MeyRin's sniper skills._

 _Peter lay in a bloody heap on the floor in the corridor, Tanaka had his back turned to him as the old man assured a half-asleep Elizabeth._

* * *

 _Grell was not far from the manor._

" _Oh dear, has it already started? I didn't expect you to be so impatient. I'm on my way, my dear Bassy!"_

* * *

At the mansion, Dagger and Beast were hidden in the undergrowth. They heard MeyRin's gunshot and looked up in case there were any more.

"Sounds like he has bodyguards." Dagger whispered. "I s'pose we should expect that from nobles."

Beast looked over her shoulder while Dagger leant against the back door.

"Let's let our elders handle 'em and we'll find the target."

They entered the manor and found themselves in the darkened foyer. Running up the stairs, Dagger and Beast stopped when they saw a flame glowing on top of a long pole. Bard stood before them, and using the pole to light the cigarette between his teeth.

"Hi, I've been waitin' for ya," he said with a smirk. "Finny and Pluto took the back door, and MeyRin took the sides. Which means you could only get in from…"

Dagger interrupted him by throwing his knives at him.

"Hey, that's dangerous! I was still talkin'!" Bard snapped.

Beast lashed out at the cook with her whip. Bard was knocked backwards, losing his cigarette along the way, but he performed a backwards somersault to regain his footing.

"Sorry, I'm not into that kind of thing!" said Bard as he kicked out at her.

The two performers landed back at the foot of the stairs. Bard rolled his eyes and twirled the pole in his hands.

"Dammit, everybody's a Solomon Grundy, tryin' to live fast and die young!" he laughed. He lit another cigarette. "It's a real waste. Don't you agree?"

He looked up to the balcony above them and smirked. Finny and MeyRin stood in wait among the shadows.

"Hey, Finny, MeyRin, give 'em what for."

Dagger and Beast started at the sight of them.

"Wait, who gives their maid guns?!" cried Dagger.

Finny hoisted up one of the porcelain statues.

"Upsy…daisy!"

He threw it down to where they were standing. Dagger and Beast barely dodged out of the way. Dagger threw his knives at the gardener, but MeyRin shot them down before they could reach him. The maid turned her guns onto the intruders, and opened fire. Dagger and Beast separated. Beast was immediately attacked by Bard. He missed and she ran, tossing the end of her whip up onto a chandelier.

"Dagger!" she called.

He climbed onto her back, and they swung over to the nearest door. Bard smirked.

"Alright."

* * *

Beast and Dagger ran down the darkened corridor, not knowing their destination.

"We'll kill them later. First, the target!" Beast suggested.

Dagger nodded his head.

"Got it. Guess we better just check every room!"

They pulled open one of the doors, and found a belt tied to the doorknob on the other side.

"A trap?!" Beast gasped.

* * *

Bard stood at the bell system in the servants' wing. He called through the communication pipe to MeyRin.

"The rats are in the drawing room. Go at 'em from the west wing," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." MeyRin responded.

Bard turned to Finny.

"Finny, you approach from the central staircase. And don't get lost."

Finny saluted with a smile.

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Dagger and Beast were running down another corridor.

"I'm sorry, Miss!" he apologised.

They stopped when they saw MeyRin at the other end of the corridor, pistols aimed.

"Dagger, get back!" ordered Beast.

She used her whip to take down a painting, and throw it at the maid. MeyRin shot through the painting repeatedly before it could touch her, and dodged out the way of Dagger's knives when she realised her magazines were empty. They were swiftly changed before she moved out of her hiding place and started shooting at their retreating forms.

The duo managed to duck around a corner out of the way of the bullets. They heard the grinding of stone being dragged along the floor. Emerging from the shadows, Finny came baring two marble statues.

"Found the rats!" he proclaimed with a smile.

Dagger jolted.

"Him again!"

Finny threw the first statue like a javelin towards them. Dagger tried to use his knives, but they were useless against stone. Beast grabbed her companion by the hand.

"This way!" she cried, dragging him out the way.

Their escape left them tumbling down a flight of stairs. At the foot, they rubbed their bruises painfully.

"Ow…" Dagger groaned. "Who _are_ these people?"

Finny spotted them and threw the second statue.

"Please don't run away!"

Beast and Dagger did just that as they ran down the second flight of stairs. Statues chased after them one after the other, the debris exploding behind them.

* * *

Upon entering a passageway where the stone couldn't reach them, the performers took a much-needed rest.

"Alright, Miss?" asked Dagger.

"Yeah." Beast replied.

"This place just isn't normal!"

"Yes. The way things are going, the Earl's probably in hiding somewhere," said the woman as they got to their feet. "Just this once, we ought to retreat and regroup. Let's get up to the roof to meet with Peter and Wendy."

As they walked down more stairs, Dagger made a comment that sent Beast's blood running cold.

"This just had to be the day Joker's not here!"

She sighed wistfully.

"Joker…"

Her face snuggled into the scarf around her neck.

* * *

Just then, they spotted a light coming from a door near the end of the corridor. Peeking inside from the doorframe, they thought they were safely concealed. They were wrong.

"Yo."

They gasped when they saw Bard cooking away in the kitchen, Pluto was sat on the floor in his human form, collar around his neck and dressed in one of Sebastian's spare uniforms.

"Poor goose and gander. Must be rough, wandering all over the mansion!" Bard commented. "Guess my line is 'Welcome to the End of the World – the kitchen.'"

Beast whipped his sieve out of his hands.

"You're pretty cocky, facing us unarmed!" she snapped.

Dagger threw a knife at the cook. Bard only lifted up a metal bowl and let it get embedded in the base.

"Idiot! The kitchen is a chef's sanctuary, where even the butler can't interfere!" he smirked, catching the knives one by one. "It's full of tools even the butler doesn't know about!"

Ducking behind an object covered by a white sheet, he smirked.

"For instance…"

He removed the cover off his weapon of choice; a massive machine gun.

Dagger was immediately terrified.

"What's that?!" he cried.

Bard's smile only grew wider.

"Here I go!"

He began firing bullets in rapid succession.

"It's the latest weapon," he explained. "Ol' Hiram brought it over from the States."

The bullets managed to completely saw through the table Beast was hiding behind.

"With this baby, war will be totally different than it was in my day."

Bard fired up the machine gun again.

* * *

When he saw that Beast was in trouble, Dagger instantly ran forward to help her.

"Miss!" he cried out.

He used his body to protect her from the onslaught.

* * *

"You're gettin' a special personal meal from the chef, better savour it!" Bard shouted over the gunfire.

Bard powered down the gun when he finally ran out of bullets. He surveyed the damage with a raised brow. Bullets holes decorated the walls more than the paint. The furniture was completely destroyed. Cabinet doors were barely hanging off their hinges.

"It's got great destructive power, but the accuracy needs some work," he sighed. "Better tell the Young Master it's not ready for mass production…"

* * *

Beast opened her eyes slowly. She saw the chaos all around her, and wondered how she could have possibly survived. When she noticed the weight on her back, she looked to the side. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Dagger!" she screamed.

Dagger's back was completely bloody. Crimson oozed from his black and white shirt, and trickled out of the corners of his mouth. Beast quickly rolled him onto his back.

"Dagger… You idiot!" she cried.

With shuddering breaths, Dagger opened his eyes to look up at her.

"Thank goodness you're… alright…" he rasped. He lifted his hand, and rested it on her arm. "Run… tell Joker…"

Tears bubbled in Beast's eyes.

"Why? Why would you do that for me?!" she wept.

He gave her a gentle smile.

"Miss…" he whispered. "I wanted to take you… over the hill…"

His hand dropped from her side with a thud.

"DAGGER!"

Beast screamed his name as she sobbed into his unmoving chest.

* * *

While she grieved, Bard stepped away from his machine gun and patted his hand against the bags of flour piled on a nearby table.

"I'd rather have met a pretty girl like you in a pub over some warm beer," he said with a smile.

The woman looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"I'll make you pay!" she bellowed.

She lashed out with her whip, and struck again and again. Bard dodged her with military ease. He used one of the bags of flour to block her blows.

"You think you can get away that easily?!"

Bard shook his head.

"Nope. Finny!" he called out.

Through the window, something crashed through and shattered the glass. Dust flew up and blinded Beast, enough for Bard to make his escape through the hole. Pluto stood on all fours, red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Told ya, didn't I?" Bard said. "The kitchen is full of secrets."

He looked over the flour that coated almost every inch of the room and hovered in the air.

"I'll tell you one of 'em: the finer you grind a flammable powder, the more easily it ignites," he explained. "When you get the right concentration of air, it might as well be an explosive gas."

Dusting himself off, he continued.

"Have you heard of the flour mill incident in Minnesota that sent eighteen men to their maker?" he smiled. "Sorry, lady, but this is our job."

Bard then looked at Pluto.

"And another thing. You really shouldn't invade a home where there's a Demon Hound. Ain't that right, Pluto?"

Pluto barked his agreement, and opened his mouth, revealing the flames building up inside…

* * *

Ciel glared down at Joker with an arched brow.

"Those are private soldiers Sebastian and I personally selected, as well as a Demon Hound we… acquired," he explained to the wounded man. "They'll protect Phantomhive secrets and Phantomhive pride from anything."

Pluto breathed in, and prepared to release his fire…

The boy smirked.

"That's what makes a Phantomhive servant."

* * *

Beast watched the creature in human form with wide eyes. Her last thoughts as the flames exploded from his mouth were only on one person.

 _Joker…_

* * *

The Phantomhive kitchen detonated in a burst of fire and air. Cinematic records began to stream out of the hole.

"Mally, daughter of the scullery maid, Amelia. Born May 22, 1864. Died February 9, 1889 of multiple lacerations and loss of blood caused by an explosion." Grell quoted for the sake of the To-Die List.

The Reaper was sat on top of the roof of the manor. He groaned irritably at finding nothing juicy to satisfy his Bassy-deprived state.

"Ugh, how dull! I was positive any job here would involve Bassy, but he's gone and there's not a single man my type here, except for that Demon Hound! And he only prefers those disgusting little beasts he thinks of as ladies! Too dull for words!"

He cast his eyes over the record in front of him.

"I couldn't care less about the life of some unattractive woman."

Just then, he spotted something that made him freeze the record in place. The picture staring back at him was of Beast, but she appeared to be watching from the shadows as Sebastian and Marianne shared a kiss behind one of the circus tents.

"W-W-W-W-W-Wait a minute! _Excuse_ me?!" he bellowed. "How dare that little tart seduce my Bassy! She's all over him!"

Releasing the image, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, poo! What can I do to get his attention back?"

His anger emerged again when he caught sight of another kissing scene.

"Ah, no! Trade places with me, wench!"

He was disappointed however, by the lack of more… juicy footage.

"How annoying… Oh well! I love that marvellous brute to death! You really are just a demon when you take off your tailcoat, Bassy! Someday, I want to take off that coat, and not on the battlefield!" he smirked as he watched the record shift to that of Beast and Joker. "It's in a woman's nature to fall into the snares of men she knows are cruel, but unfortunately for your little friend, she has fallen into the snares of the worst man alive."

Grell stamped Beast's name with a toothy smile.

"Nothing of note," he said. Breathing a sigh, his lips turned into a frown. "Phooey, I've watched so many ugly records today, I think I'm starting to stink of ugly! I want to go home and shower."

Turning his back on the moon, the Reaper flipped his long red hair.

"While you stay by that brat's side, death will never be far away. Let's fight another passionate death match next time we meet, Bassy!"

His Death Scythe whirred loudly in the night.

* * *

Back at Kelvin's manor, Joker stared helplessly up at Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne.

"Private… soldiers…?" he rasped.

Ciel inclined his head.

"Phantomhive is a shadow which exists solely to dispose of Her Majesty's worries. Once you enter our den, you can never return to the light."

Joker shuddered at those words, losing hope bit by bit.

"They're pros, too! They won't be easy to…"

"You're free to believe what you like, but don't forget that _I_ chose them." Sebastian interrupted with a smirk, dropping the bloody dagger on the floor between them.

"And let us not forget the resident Demon Hound who stalks the grounds with flaming breath." Marianne added. "He would see them like chew toys, and rip them apart with pleasure."

Joker looked over to the corpse of Baron Kelvin, blood pooling from the exit wound in his back. Tears pooled in his eyes as he thought of his friends, his family…

"Please… live…" he begged. "Even if I can't…"

 _What else should we have done?_ He asked himself silently. _Like Tom the piper's son, we can only play one tune. We can only do one thing…_

He remembered how they were all using blankets to shelter themselves from the pouring rain.

 _But… if only… we'd been born in some other country…_

How a young, unchanged Kelvin extended his hand to them, and was willingly taken.

 _If we… If our bodies weren't like this…_

Joker finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

 _We wouldn't…_

* * *

Ciel didn't even look at him when he spoke.

"Don't cry; it's pathetic."

He remembered his time in captivity. All the blood and tears, and unanswered prayers and the brand on his soul.

"Crying won't change anything. The world is never kind to anyone."

Marianne placed her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"We live in a difficult world, and we can only make decisions that can be good or bad. It is a matter of accepting the consequences of those choices."

Joker stared up at them through his tears.

"Smile… Kitten…"

Ciel sneered.

"I only have one name, and it's Ciel Phantomhive."

Marianne quietly smiled.

* * *

Just then, the doors opened, and Doc wheeled himself in with a broad smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late! I brought more!"

He then caught sight of Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne.

"Hmm? Black, Kitten and Smile? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Joker struggled to look at the doctor.

"St-Stay away, Doc!" he cried out. "They're… the Queen's Guard Dog!"

Doc wasn't fazed by the statement.

"Hmm? Oh, you're the ones?"

"Run, please!" begged Joker.

"What? Why?"

Marianne barely held in a gasp when she watched Doc lower his feet to the floor, and bring himself out of his wheelchair.

"You're the kidnappers, and I only did what the baron hired me to do." Doc explained as he walked down the stairs. "I have no reason to run."

Tilting her head in confusion, the girl wondered why a man would fake the need for a wheelchair. It made no sense unless he had something to hide. Joker was the one who voiced her question.

"Doc… your legs aren't… lame?"

Doc gave him a carefree smile.

"My legs? Oh yes, they're perfectly sound," he replied as he slapped his knee. "I've just been sitting in the chair, kids like you trust me more easily that way."

He then caught sight of Kelvin's dead body.

"Lord Kelvin!" he gasped, rushing over to his side.

Doc ran a hand over the blood seeping into Kelvin's red dinner jacket, and tested the thickness of the blood between his fingers.

"Well, he's done for," he sighed. "That's just cruel. I'd finally found a patron who understood my ideals!"

Sebastian, having been silent for quite some time, spoke up.

"Ideals?" he inquired.

Doc was eager to answer.

"Right, my ideals! I've been working for years to make the perfect prosthetic!" he cried. "And after all that research, at last I arrived at the finest material. Lighter and stronger than wood, and with the unique, sterile beauty of ceramic!"

He started walking towards the altar and picked up Joker's skeletal prosthetic.

"I created what no one before me had been able to do." He said, dusting the hand off with a smile. "The only problem with my material was that it was a touch difficult to gather."

The demon nodded his head.

"Yes, your prosthetics did have a lovely texture," he said with a smirk. "Almost like bone china."

"You can appreciate this beauty, Black?!" cried Doc. "But you're off the mark! I wish you wouldn't rate my work the same as _cattle_ bone china!"

Marianne gulped as she started to realise the implications of his words, bringing Ciel closer into her arms.

"You did say you used 'special' materials. And Baron Kelvin must have provided them for you in abundance…" she said hesitantly.

Doc laughed.

"That's right! Special materials I can only get here!"

Ciel gasped.

"D-Do you mean…?!"

Doc shrugged as he leaned against one of the cages.

"It saves the trouble of dumping them somewhere. Brilliant recycling, don't you think?"

* * *

Joker choked on the emptiness of his mouth. The images of all those dead children as they were forced to perform those dangerous acts danced around in his head… It was just too much!

"It can't be…"

He screamed and tried to remove the offending prosthetic from his body. Doc only sighed at his distress.

"See? Another patient rejecting it," he bemoaned.

Joker shuddered helplessly before he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"I… can't believe what we've…" he whispered, his tears trailing down his pallid face.

Doc shook the skeletal hand with a smile.

"And you were so happy to have this right hand, too!"

"If I'd known, I wouldn't have…"

"You wouldn't have wanted it? Are you sure?"

That question broke something inside the dying man. He remembered how he used both his own hand and the prosthetic to lift Beast into a bridal carry as he laughed. His pupils shook in his eyes. They rolled back into his skull, and his head landed on the floor with a faint thud. Doc stared at him and bowed himself over the altar.

"Well, this is the end of my job here," he said. He then turned to Ciel. "Oh, I say! Lord Phantomhive, would you hire me? In fact, introduce me to the Queen! She _is_ getting on in years. She could use some maintenance, surely? I've got a record of successful experiments, and I do excellent work."

Marianne bit her lip.

"I don't think you should be saying stuff like that…" she muttered.

Ciel, ignoring her statement, spoke up.

"Shut your mouth, you scum."

Doc wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Aw, are you another pig-headed type who cares more about process than results?" he asked. "Everyone sings my praises until they know!"

He knelt down and reached into the cage, dragging out one of the children. It was the little flower seller, with blank eyes and still holding onto her empty basket.

"But the baron was different." Doc went on to explain. "He was highly motivated to seek beauty, and he spared no expense covering my materials and costs!"

Dragging the little girl to the altar, he continued to speak.

"He was a top-class patron. Making top-class product takes top-class ingredients. It's just common sense, don't you think?"

He placed the girl down on the altar.

* * *

Ciel looked up at him when he did this. His eye widened at the scene before him. A flash of him being pinned down on the sacrificial altar came rushing back to him. He found himself slipping out of Marianne's grasp as he backed away, bile pooling at the back of his throat.

Marianne kept her eye on him, realising he was having a flashback. It was all far too similar… She had a vague memory of seeing something like this before she had even met Ciel and Sebastian that fateful day…

* * *

Doc continued his soliloquy without paying any notice to the inner turmoil that had cast itself over his audience.

"A cow's bones are fine to use, but a human's bones aren't?" he asked.

* * *

" _Please, someone!" Ciel cried._

" _Let him go!" Marianne screamed. "Let him go!"_

* * *

Doc toyed with the dagger he had slipped out of his tool tray installed in the altar. The blade gleamed under the flickering candles.

"Who decided _that_?" he asked.

* * *

" _Please!"_

" _Stop this! Stop this now!"_

* * *

The man raised the knife above his head.

* * *

" _Anyone, I don't care… Just…"_

* * *

He slammed it down into the girl's chest. An explosion of blood sprayed up at him as his glasses shone wickedly in the darkness.

* * *

"… _save us!"_

* * *

Ciel's gun dropped to the floor with a clatter. A ragged scream erupted from the boy's mouth. Bile and spittle leaked from the corners of his mouth as he attempted to hold back the contents of his stomach behind his hand.

* * *

" _Stop!"_

 _Marianne glared up at them and muttered under her breath._

" _I hope the demon that comes destroys you all. May he rain blood and destruction upon this god damned place. Let him burn you_ _ **all**_ _!"_

* * *

Marianne gathered Ciel into her arms, and pressed kisses against his hair. Sebastian took hold of the boy's spit-covered hand and squeezed gently.

"Young Master," he intoned. "What is there to fear?"

He opened Ciel's mouth and wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"You're outside of the cage now, My Lord," said the demon, his eyes glowing magenta as his nimble fingers pulled the cord of Ciel's eye patch. "Now, call my name."

Ciel whimpered as he clutched Sebastian's black coat between his fingers.

"Se…bast…" he whispered before he began to scream. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!"

His eye patch fell away. His contract seal burned in his eye.

"Kill them!" he shouted. "Kill them!"

* * *

Sebastian gave Ciel to Marianne to tend to. His thumb stroked the skin under her left eye as it flickered demonically for a moment before returning to dark blue. She held the boy's head and let him bury his face into her shoulder while the demon performed his duty.

Sebastian's hand drove through Doc's chest, blood erupting from the gaping maw it created in the flesh. Doc was stunned. He coughed blood once. And then, went down. The demon then turned to Kelvin, who while already dead, was still casting his blank gaze upon his mate and master. He did not deserve such a generosity. Sebastian glared down at him, and slammed his foot down on his head, crushing it beneath his heel like a grape. The blood splattered near Joker's unmoving body. He had finally bled out.

* * *

The room was a massacre, much like it had been over two years ago; Sebastian stared over the bloodshed with a nonchalant eye.

"It's over," he said to Ciel and Marianne.

Ciel's contracted eye glowed slightly.

"Burn it."

The demon arched a brow.

"Would 'it' be this mansion, My Lord?" he asked.

"Yes."

Marianne looked at him in confusion.

"Ciel, I can understand the need to burn a building to the ground in cases like these, but from what I remember from the Queen's letter, it was our mission to find the kidnappers and rescue the children," she said, stroking his hair.

Sebastian glanced over at the dead bodies littering the room.

"The kidnappers are already…" he began, but Ciel immediately interrupted him with his screaming.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

The boy escaped from Marianne's arms and latched onto Sebastian. Sebastian quickly gathered him up and stared at him with wide eyes while Ciel frantically clutched at his face.

"Don't leave anything behind! Burn everything here to ash! Have you forgotten your job?! This is an _order_!" he cried.

Tears slowly slipped down his cheeks as he buried his face into Sebastian's coat. Sebastian looked at his mate with glowing eyes. Marianne bit her lip and looked around the room, staring at all the children in their cages, watching their blank expressions as they stared back, not really seeing what was in front of them. With great hesitation, she nodded her head and walked over to one of the candelabras. She picked it up, and brought it before the demon.

"These children shall never be able to live with what has been done to them. They are trapped in their own minds, with no way to escape. There is no cure. In a way, the flames will be a mercy…" she whispered.

* * *

Sebastian removed his bloodied left glove with his teeth, and extended his black nailed hand towards the offered candelabra. His contract seal glowed on the back of his hand. He smirked when the flames rose up like the fires of his home, and encircled the room in a blazing inferno. Marianne clung to him as she watched the destruction unfold before her eyes. She remembered when she watched the fire she made take her family home, how she let everyone believe she died in the flames… Her _death_ gave her freedom. And now, they were setting these children free from their suffering with theirs.

"May the fires of Hell cleanse you, and set you free from that monster's grasp."

* * *

The way in which Marianne accepts Ciel's choices is because she has made the same choices, in terms of setting a fire to leave no trace of the past behind. It also hints at how she accepts Hell to be the place she descends to.

Also, writing about Bard and Pluto, and their roles in defending the mansion was very fun as well.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Butler, Fulfilling his Duty. Bride, Accepting

[Start of Cinematic Record of 'Joker']

 _The back streets of London were a place ridden with filth and disease. Dirty water leaked out of outdoor taps, food in sacks were rotting as they lay in the dirt and gathering flies._

 _ **We met in the gutters where all the world's filth was poured.**_

 _A dog, shrivelled to the bone, whimpered in anguish as it panted. Joker, lacking his right arm, walked towards Peter and Wendy with their joined hands._

 _ **We were all incomplete somehow.**_

 _A man dropped a few shillings in a bowl Beast was holding, her missing left leg clear to see. Dagger was doing the same, but without much success as he held his missing right leg at the knee._

 _ **We were all broken somewhere.**_

 _People were attacking Jumbo with stones and sticks. The giant man didn't attempt to defend himself._

 _ **And we'd all been abandoned in the gutter because of our deformities.**_

 _Doll was crying as people walked past her without a second glance. Her left eye was ruined and disfigured, but was still able to produce tears._

 _They were later gathered together in the shadows, leaning back against a brick wall, despondent, and feeling no one would save them._

 _On a crisp morning, Doll and Beast stared through the window of a bakery, smiling as the smell of fresh bread wafted up to their noses._

 _ **Of course, people like us couldn't get jobs in England.**_

 _Joker ran across the street and into the bakery. He ran out again with a baguette in his hand. The owner ran out after him._

" _Get back here, you little brat!" he bellowed._

 _ **Even stealing was hard with bodies like these.**_

 _The owner grabbed onto the jacket sleeve where Joker's arm should be, causing the would-be thief to fall to the ground. While pinned down, the owner beat him with his rolling pin._

 _ **I can't even remember now how we survived…**_

 _The first-stringers got their bread though. Joker's eye was black and his jaw was swollen. The others were covered in cuts and bruises._

 _ **We stayed alive though, hiding in the gutters.**_

 _When it was raining, they sheltered under building tarp._

 _ **But one day…**_

 _A carriage pulled up in front of them. A man stepped out and stood before them, a smile on his kind face as it sheltered beneath a large brown umbrella. Joker and the others looked up at the man they would come to know as Father…_

 _ **A crackpot who took in gutter rats came along.**_

* * *

 _At a nice, clean building named Renbourn Workhouse, children could be heard singing a nursery rhyme._

' _ **Tom, he was a piper's son'**_

' _ **He learnt to play when he was young'**_

' _ **And all the tune that he could play'**_

' _ **Was 'over the hills and far away''**_

' _ **Over the hills and a great way off'**_

' _ **The wind shall blow my top-knot off'**_

 _Dagger watched the children playing while he sat beside Beast on a bench._

" _What's wrong?" Joker asked as he approached them. "What are you sulking for?"_

 _Dagger pouted and looked away._

" _Nothing."_

 _Joker turned his violet gaze to the children playing in the field._

" _People just always want more," he said. "This is heaven compared to that gutter… but we're still not satisfied."_

 _When he saw the forlorn look on Dagger's face, he reached down at ruffled the boy's black hair._

" _Oi, Jumbo!" he called. "This fellow says we wants to play with them!"_

 _Jumbo looked up from what he was doing and slowly walked towards them. Dagger stared at Joker in surprise._

" _What?"_

 _Joker winked back at him._

 _Jumbo knelt down in front of Dagger._

" _Alright, climb on my back," he said._

" _I-It's fine!" Dagger protested._

 _Joker laughed._

" _Why hold back? Go on."_

 _Slowly, the one-legged boy wrapped his arms around Jumbo's shoulders, and allowed himself to be hoisted up onto the man's back. Jumbo then ran into the field with the children._

" _Can we join you?" asked Jumbo._

" _Sure!"_

 _Joker then turned to Beast._

" _Do you want to go, too?" he asked._

 _She shook her head._

" _No, it's fine…"_

 _He only smiled._

" _If I had a right hand, I could carry you…" he sighed, taking a seat beside her. "Sorry."_

 _She blushed prettily under his steady gaze._

" _I-I don't care about playing."_

 _He laughed._

" _Fine."_

 _Their hands rested side by side on the bench._

 _Things were quiet as they watched Jumbo and Dagger playing with the other children._

" _This wind's nice," commented Joker._

* * *

William shook his head as he observed the record.

"Son of the prostitute Karen Taylor. No record of his name. Born April 2, 1863; bled to death on February 9, 1889."

He was emotionless as Kelvin's manor stood burning beneath his feet. Streams of Cinematic Records were flying through the air before him, but he remained focused on his task.

"Nothing of note."

He marked Joker's name as completed.

"There's one examination complete."

* * *

Inside, fire and blood filled the room. Flames ate away Joker's skeletal hand.

* * *

Spears sighed heavily.

"Honestly, I can't imagine what Personnel is thinking, waiting until now to send help when this clearly isn't a one-man's job…"

He looked off to the side and saw the Reaper who dealt with the records of the Scotland Yard officers in the alley.

"Ronald Knox."

Ronald smirked back at him from his perch on the chimney.

"Sorry, Senior Spears! I felt like I hurried, personally, but I guess you're angry, huh?" he apologised. "Oh, are you disappointed it's me?"

William wrinkled his nose and adjusted his glasses.

"No. I just had a sinking feeling I'd get _him_ since he was given temporary release tonight." He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the records. "Being wrong is an unexpected stroke of luck."

Ronald hopped down to join him on the roof.

"Now that you mention it, Senior Sutcliff ran off to do another job, and he was _really_ excited…" He tried to remember the place in question. "Hmm, what was it?"

"The Phantomhive mansion?" William inquired.

"Right, that one!" Knox pulled out his own To-Die List. "That job looks easier…"

Spears shook his head.

"What a shame, for both of you."

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Grell sneezed loudly.

"Who's talking about me?" he asked.

* * *

William sighed heavily and continued to leaf through the pages of his list.

"For heaven's sake… Workers can cause unnecessary trouble when they get emotionally involved," he said. "Our job as grim reapers are to examine and collect souls according to the list distributed by the higher-ups. Nothing more."

He shook his head and continued, completely one name after another on his list.

"Even the examinations are merely formalities. Exceptions are only granted to those capable of being beneficial to the world. Yet humans of that value are practically unheard-of. Therefore, we are merely performing due diligence to prevent the worse. Without attachment… Without incident…"

Ronald yawned loudly.

"Well then, let's get this 'due diligence' over with!" he cried. "There's a party with the secretarial pool today. Plus, I'm a no-overtime man."

A vein throbbed on William's forehead at those words.

"Cause of death of most of the subjects was burning, but it was a demon that triggered the fire." Spears went on to explain.

"Gah! Seriously?!" gasped Knox.

William adjusted his glasses again.

"He doesn't seem the type to scavenge for food, but we mustn't be careless. If he makes off with one of the souls, there _will_ be paperwork."

"Yessir, I'll put my back into it."

Ronald got his lawnmower of a Death Scythe up and running.

"I never work overtime, after all."

Spears looked at the scythe.

"Ronald Knox, is that Death Scythe approved?" he asked.

"The forms are all in order." Ronald laughed. "I have a lady friend in General Affairs."

William sighed and pulled out his pruning shears.

"Right then, let's get them all collected by the end of this shift."

"Roger! Every last one."

They leapt off the roof together and set to work.

* * *

Pounding hooves thumped loudly on the ground as they surged towards the blazing mansion. Doll gasped at the sight, her blue eye wide and dismayed.

"What is this?" she cried. "What the Hell is this?!"

Sliding off her horse, she ran towards the front door, crying out for her friend.

"Joker! Joker!"

Flames exploded from the doorway. She coughed loudly as the smoke and fumes entered her mouth and strangled her lungs.

Before her eyes, the fire parted. Untouched by the blazes, Sebastian walked out with Ciel in his arms and Marianne by his side with her arm looped through his. Ciel's contract eye glowed in the darkness. The flames licked at their heels as they passed over the threshold and walked down the stairway. Sebastian had a smirk on his face while Marianne rested her head against his shoulder as she smiled in a way that could only be described as acceptance.

"Black? Kitten? Smile? What are you doing here?" asked Doll. "What happened?! Where's Joker?!"

"He passed away, I'm afraid." Sebastian answered with a calm smile.

Doll shook her head and hurried forward.

"What are you saying, Black?"

She reached out to touch Ciel.

"Smile, talk to me!"

He roughly shook her hands away.

"Don't presume to touch me!" he bellowed.

Doll backed away in fright. Marianne shook her head at his temper and stroked his head; her actions slowly calmed him down.

"We've been investigating a series of child abductions, on Her Majesty's orders," she explained.

The first-stringer backed away from them.

"You really are with the Yard?" she gasped. "You came to catch us?!"

Sebastian's smirk widened.

"No, not at all," he said, his eyes glowing demonically. "We came to erase you. In the name of Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog."

Doll gulped loudly.

"The Queen's Guard Dog… Phantomhive…" she whispered. "Don't tell me… Smile? You're… Phantomhive? Then it was all a lie? All of it?!"

Ciel didn't look up when he gave his answer after several beats of silence.

"That's right. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I have just one job: to dispel the Queen's worries." He ran his thumb over his blue ring and met Doll's eye with his own. "So, I killed them. Kelvin and Joker… I killed them both."

Doll could only stare at him.

* * *

 _The first-stringers were all sat on the grass at the workhouse._

" _Us, a circus? Father's asking the impossible." Joker smiled._

 _Beast shook her head._

" _No, we can do it! With the new leg Father gave me, I can do anything."_

" _I wanna be a bang-up knife thrower!" Dagger shouted._

" _Let's do it!"_

" _Yeah!"_

 _Peter and Wendy were swift to agree. Joker smiled and shook his hair out of his face. He flexed his prosthetic right hand, modelled like a mannequin's, and laughed._

" _Alright! We'd better start picking stage names."_

 _He pointed to everyone and gave them names._

" _Jumbo, you stay 'Jumbo'."_

 _Jumbo stared at him._

" _Huh?"_

 _Joker pointed to Beast._

" _You'll be 'Beast'."_

" _What?!" cried Beast._

 _His finger moved to Dagger._

" _And you'll be 'Dagger'!"_

" _Huh?!"_

 _Joker smiled._

" _Nice and simple, yeah?"_

 _The others could only stare at him with their mouths agape._

 _Doll sprang to her feet with a brilliant smile._

" _That's great!" she cheered. "Give me one, too!"_

 _Joker put his hand to his chin for a moment._

" _Hmm, let's see… Alright, you'll be 'Doll'!" he proclaimed._

 _The girl blushed._

" _What?! No! A girly name like that doesn't fit me!"_

 _Joker placed his hand on her head and ruffled her brown hair._

"' _Course it does. Because you're our precious little sister."_

* * *

Doll remembered when Joker gave her that name. Tears built up in her eyes and stuck to her lashes. She fell to her knees and gave a wail, a sound that was barely human. Her tears fell and splashed onto the cold ground, her grief pouring from her body with her aching sobs. As she wept, her hand clenched into a fist and slammed against the dirt.

"You'll pay…" she whimpered, her fist pounding against the ground again and again. "You'll pay. You'll pay!"

Doll clambered to her feet, pulled a knife out of her coat, and surged towards the trio.

"Smile!" she bellowed.

One of the Funtom candies fell from her pocket.

Ciel stared at her, his contract seal glowing.

"Sebastian."

Marianne bit her lip and closed her eyes.

* * *

Watching the smoke and ash flood the night sky, Undertaker sat silently, and took a bite of one of his urn biscuits.

"I told you to take care of your soul, that you only get one," he said, toying with the golden lockets he dangled around his waist. "Your great power means you stop feeling the weight of what can't be undone. You only notice it after you crumble under it. I wonder, how many times have I given you the same warning now?"

His hidden eyes glinted in the shadow of his silver hair.

"Do you know, Lord Phantomhive?"

* * *

Ash watched the flaming mansion from a distance. His violet eyes honed in on the forms of Sebastian, Ciel and Marianne.

"Oh dear… Such violent tendencies. It's a shame you couldn't save them, Earl Phantomhive, but no matter. The job is done. I shall report back to Her Majesty that you have completed your task, and dealt with the criminals as you saw fit. The children however… Let us leave that to interpretation, shall we?"

His gaze lingered on Marianne for a moment longer.

"Still, you remain a mystery. What is it about you that is so familiar…?"

* * *

Ciel's eyes stared blankly at the flames as Sebastian carried him away. Marianne remained close at their side, her arm looped through the demon's as they walked. She remained unfazed by the blood spattered across the front of her coat.

* * *

The morning broke over the circus grounds, cold and fog lurking in the crevices of the tents. Snake sat with his reptiles draped around him under his bulky black cloak as he listened to the other circus members.

"I wonder what happened to Mr Joker and the others?" one of them asked.

"They said they'd be back by today…"

Snake's eyes flickered between them as one little green snake poked out from around his neck.

"I don't smell them yet, so they're not nearby… says Oscar," he explained.

The circus members looked at one another.

"This is the first time this has happened, right?"

"I'm worried…"

Snake looked down at a red and black striped snake wrapped around his arm.

"They said they'd be back by morning! …says Emily."

Another circus member called out from behind them.

"Food's ready!"

"Got it!"

They smiled at the first-stringer.

"I'll bring you some, Mr Snake."

The two of them walked away and continued to talk.

"What do we do about tonight's show?"

"Guess we better get the understudies, just in case."

They didn't notice as Snake slithered away.

Snake explored the entirety of the first-stringers' tents, searching high and low for any sign of his friends. They were nowhere to be found. So, he walked to the entrance of the grounds, stared up at the sign with drooped eyelids. His breath came out in white puffs as he remembered their smiling faces beyond the gates… He walked away, his cloak swirling with every step he took.

"It's lonely by myself…" he whispered.

* * *

In London, life carried on as it did before. People moved about the streets, looking at the wares in the shop windows. Horse-drawn carriages trotted along the cobbled streets. The clouds above their heads were dark grey from the smoke that clogged the air. Marianne looked out of the window of the Phantomhive carriage as it pulled up at the pavement. Sebastian stepped out first with a suitcase in hand, followed by Ciel and then herself. They entered London Victoria train station and walked to their platform, their train already waiting for them. Ciel made to step onto the train when a young girl ran up to them.

"How about an orange, Sir?" she asked.

Ciel looked at her over his shoulder, at her scruffy brown hair and moss green eyes.

"Buy one," he said.

Marianne smiled as the boy got on the train and left her and Sebastian to the little girl.

"Thank you! God bless your journey!" smiled the little girl as she accepted the coin from the butler's hand.

Marianne gave her a small smile that was strained at the corners.

* * *

When the trio entered their compartment, Sebastian slid the suitcase up onto the luggage rack above them. Ciel sat down on the blue upholstered seat.

"I couldn't get any third-class tickets on such short notice. I apologise for us having to share your first-class compartment, Young Master," the demon said.

Ciel shook his head and handed his top hat to Sebastian.

"It's fine."

He patted the seat beside him and gestured for Marianne to sit down. She sat down quietly.

* * *

Soon enough, the train was off to their destination. Black smoke billowed out of the steel funnels and became long trails in the sky. Sebastian sat opposite Ciel and Marianne, the orange balanced on the windowsill; the three of them watched the scenery pass by through the glass. All of them were silent until Sebastian picked up the orange.

"Might I ask you something, My Lord?" asked the demon as he began to peel it with a small knife.

"What?" Ciel replied.

"Why visit their old workhouse?"

Marianne was also curious about the answer. Ciel looked at him in surprise, his lips parted slightly.

"Its patron is dead. It can't possibly stay open without one," he explained. "Lord Burton or his lot would probably be willing to donate, and I don't mind introducing them."

"Out of pity?" Sebastian inquired.

"The aftermath is part of a Phantomhive's job. There's no need to sacrifice those in regular society to underworld affairs."

The demon had sliced into the orange and made the segments rise out of the fruit like a crown.

"Then why did we burn those children?" he asked.

Marianne took one of the segments and popped it into her mouth. The juices burst on her tongue and her lips puckered at the acidic sweetness hitting the back of her throat. She continued to listen to Ciel speak.

"I've seen many like them. Once they end up like that, they can't go back to normal. Which means…"

"…They'd be better off dead? That's very arrogant." Sebastian smirked.

"Is there any human that isn't arrogant?" the boy retorted.

Marianne arched a brow at those words.

"I won't argue with that. Arrogance and pride are often so intertwined that you can't always tell them apart, and in the eyes of God, any form of pride is a sin, and yet he is the most arrogant of the lot," she said, popping another orange segment into her mouth.

Ciel hummed thoughtfully.

"How much strength do you think it takes for someone weak, let alone a child, to recover from a situation like that?" he asked.

"In my experience, they don't." Marianne answered.

The boy nodded his head and turned to Sebastian.

"That day… Moments before I'd have broken completely, I managed to summon you," he said. "You brought the necessary strength…"

He turned to Marianne.

"And you gave cared and loved me unconditionally, and that's the only reason I recovered," he continued.

To Sebastian, he said, "You were the only demon there, and you belong to me."

And to Marianne, "And you were the only human to try to save me, and became an irreplaceable part of my life."

Ciel rested his elbow against the windowsill.

"Yes, I'm arrogant. But not arrogant enough to make irresponsible boasts that I can save others."

Sebastian accepted his answer with a smile.

"I see."

* * *

When the train arrived at their destination, the trio stepped onto the open platform, the sky a clear blue in comparison to the dark smog of London. Marianne tugged on the peak of her cap and glanced around; little brick houses and gardens spread out in the distance, a horse cart at a stop while the animal was munching on hay. Not a person was in sight. Sebastian looked around and saw a man sat on a cart filled with metal barrels of milk. He asked about the workhouse.

"Renbourn Workhouse?" the man inquired.

The demon smiled.

"Yes. Would you be good enough to take us there?"

The man scratched his beard for a moment, but eventually nodded his head.

"I'll take ye, since it's on me way, but what's a noble want with that place?" he asked.

Sebastian gave him a handful of coins to tide him over.

"Just a trifling errand," he replied, continuing to smile.

The man accepted the money quietly.

"I won't promise ye a comfortable ride."

Ciel shrugged his shoulders and sat on the back of the cart. Marianne sat down beside him and held her hands in her lap.

* * *

Travelling up a road filled with potholes that sent you bouncing and covering you in bruises was never pleasant, even when there was a demon following behind. Marianne wrapped an arm around Ciel's shoulder. They turned their heads when they heard children singing.

 _Tom, he was a piper's son_

 _He learnt to play when he was young_

 _And all the tune that he could play_

 _Was 'over the hills and far away'_

 _Over the hills and a great way off_

 _The wind shall blow my top-knot off_

She smiled slightly.

"'Over the hills and far away…'" she whispered. "They all seemed to like that song."

Ciel looked away, remembering all the first-stringers in their happiness. Fate had dealt them a cruel hand, and they paid the price for something that was no fault of their own, not completely at least.

* * *

The cart ground to a halt at the bottom of a tall hill. The man pointed in the direction of the workhouse.

"Oughta be on the top o' this hill," he said.

Ciel and Marianne climbed off the back of the cart, the boy accepting his cane from Sebastian, and the three of them began the journey up the hill.

* * *

Strong winds ploughed over the grass. Ciel grabbed hold of his hat as it threatened to throw him to the ground. Marianne grabbed onto his shoulders and held him steady. Sebastian remained unaffected by the strength of the breeze. And when they reached the summit, a gasp caught in the girl's throat. Standing before them were the crumbling remains of the Renbourn Workhouse. They walked through the decrepit lot.

"It appears that Lord Kelvin was lying." Sebastian commented.

They continued walking until they stood in front of the field that held so many fond memories for the circus troupe.

"Judging from its state of disrepair, it's been empty for quite a while."

Marianne knelt down on the grass and picked up a teddy bear that had been left to rot; it was falling apart and had lost most of its stitching, and a few limbs.

"From the way, the doctor talked, would this place have been where he got his 'resources'…?" she asked.

Ciel ignored them both, and found himself remembering Joker's pleas as he lay dying at their feet.

" _Please, don't kill him! Whatever else he may be, he's our saviour!" Joker cried, his eyes wide and desperate. "We have lots of brothers and sisters back at the workhouse who are still young!"_

He then drifted to Doll in her final moments.

" _You'll pay!" she screamed, surging towards them with a knife in her hand._

He stared out at the endless expanse of grass and blue sky. Not another living soul in sight.

* * *

Marianne heard him make a sound, a sort of slow laughter that only continued to build.

"Ciel?" she called out.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel's laughter grew into hysterics. The couple could only stare at him with wide eyes.

"There was nothing!" Ciel cackled. "Everything they had to protect was long gone! And they didn't even know! They were so desperate to do it… they all died!"

He held onto his hat as the wind continued to blow.

"We mock their desperate wishes, and trample them like insects!" he laughed. "Cowardly, base- we're more demonic than demons are!"

Marianne looked between Sebastian and Ciel, knowing full well the truth of those words. Sebastian, a powerful demon, was nothing but good to her, while the humans in her life before him and Ciel were the equivalent of monsters. Ciel finally stopped laughing after a while.

"I'm just like them," he said. "I'm full of the same ugliness they were. This is how humans are. This is how we are, Sebastian, Marianne!"

Sebastian didn't resist taking a gasp of air, before a smile spread across his lips, just as pride spread through his body.

"Yes, indeed," the demon answered.

Marianne gave a sad smile.

"The world is full of good and bad things. And it is the same with all humans, and those who can't accept the bad, they are setting themselves up for a life of foolishness and ignorance. You can't appreciate the good things in life if you don't experience the bad. We have to accept all we are, and continue moving forward."

* * *

The wind grew so strong that it took not only the black ribbon tied around Ciel's hat, but Marianne's baker's boy cap as well. Sebastian managed to catch the hat before it blew away, but was unable to save the ribbon. As the demon slipped the cap back onto his mate's head, she watched the ribbon fly off into the sky. A smile touched her lips. It was like she could almost see the first-stringers laughing and performing before her eyes, finally at peace and free from the masquerade that was their old lives.

She then heard Sebastian's voice in her head.

 _Unlike demons, you're base, you harbour a complicated malice, you lie… You struggle desperately, knocking down others on your way… You steal and are stolen from, you make endless excuses… And still you strive to get over the hill and far away._

Marianne felt him smile.

 _I suppose that's why humans are so interesting._

Sebastian looked down at her and held her hand in his.

 _And why I cherish you so, my precious mate._

She blushed under his intense gaze, and responded to his words.

 _And our dear boy._

Ciel looked back over his shoulder and saw Sebastian and Marianne holding hands and sharing smiles. For a brief moment, he thought he saw his parents standing side by side. The image faded and Sebastian and Marianne stood in their place.

 _You can't appreciate the good if you don't experience the bad…_ He thought to himself.

He smiled slightly, and wondered when the three of them had really become a family…

* * *

And so, this brings the Circus Arc to an end.

I know many of you have been asking me about whether I am going to do the Murder Arc, and the Atlantic Arc, but I felt that because my main source of inspiration for writing this fanfiction has been the first series of the anime, I couldn't continue to drift away from what got me started in the first place.

So, I should like to inform you all now, on the next update, I shall be back to series one, and back at where we left off in the episodes.

Another reviewer also asked about the fate of Doll. You may feel sad that I decided to keep as close to the original as possible, but I felt that she would be happier with the rest of her family, because I thought if she lived, she would be resentful of Ciel for killing everyone else, even with the full knowledge of what crimes they had committed.

In Marianne's eyes, she knows death can sometimes be considered a mercy, so that's why she's so accepting of what Ciel chooses when he starts the fire.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Butler, in an Isolated Castle. Bride, A Maid

Rising in the morning can be a difficult thing to do, but it was always easier when there was someone else to do it for you. As was the case with Sebastian as he entered a stone tower bedchamber. His hair had grown and was pulled back into a low ponytail with a dark grey ribbon, and he was dressed in a fine dark coat and white shirt and cravat. A tea tray was held in his hands. Outside, the birds could be heard singing. The demon smiled quietly and walked towards the large double bed in the centre of the room. Two pairs of white legs were sticking out from beneath the tangled sheets. Sebastian poured piping hot tea into two teacups.

"I have prepared your tea, Master," he said.

"That is not how I am referred to!" a voice snapped.

Sebastian looked up from his work and bowed his head in apology.

"Please forgive the mistake. I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

Rising from the bed was a blond-haired boy, on the cusp of becoming a teenager, with dark blue eyes. A younger boy with matching blond hair was curled up at his side. The young child was hugging a skull.

* * *

How this came about was an interesting story…

* * *

Earlier, back at the Phantomhive manor, a new task had been delivered to Ciel.

"Ludlow Castle?" he asked, staring at his butler. "As I recall, we are remodelling that building into a hotel."

He was sat in a bath full of water, Sebastian at his side with towels at the ready, along with the letter in question.

"A petition from the builders," said Sebastian as Ciel took the letter. "They want to hold construction and absolve the contract."

The boy glared up at him through his wet hair, and stood up. Sebastian responded by wrapping a towel around his body. As Ciel read the petition, his brand was prominent on his side.

* * *

The two of them, along with Marianne in her customary disguise, travelled to Ludlow Castle by carriage.

"Pathetic!" Ciel exclaimed. "Are these contractors children? Cancelling construction because of ghosts? There's no such thing."

When the carriage dropped them off, the trio entered the castle through the door and walked into the courtyard. Scaffolding was set up all around the borders, completely abandoned by the workers. As they were walking, Marianne giggled at the irony of Ciel's statement.

"Are you sure about that, considering we have a Demon Hound at the manor, deal with Reapers on a regular basis, and there is a demon standing right next to you?" she asked.

Ciel grunted irritably, unwilling to admit she had a point.

"Oh, be quiet," he moaned. "Let's just wrap this up and go home."

Sebastian smirked as he pushed open the door that led them into the castle interior.

"Of course, Young Master."

* * *

As they stepped inside the darkened corridor, a painting caught Marianne's eye. Two blond boys stared back at her with beautiful blue eyes. Ciel hummed thoughtfully.

"I've seen this painting before," he said. "Is it a replica?"

The doors slammed forcefully shut behind them.

"I don't think we're alone in this place…" muttered Marianne.

A chill ran down the length of her spine at the thought of someone's hidden eyes watching them.

* * *

Candlelight flickered at the end of another corridor, as they followed it until they reached a large banquet hall, where the standing candelabras lit up upon their entering.

"Who gave you three vagrants permission to enter this castle?" a voice asked, echoing around them.

"So, that's it?" Ciel asked. "A travelling minstrel is squatting here?"

Before their eyes, a blond boy materialised in front of them, dressed in clothes predating the Tudor era. His hair sat at his shoulders in loose curls, and his eyes were a piercing blue, far older than his youthful face belied.

"You dare insult me? Me, the King of all England?" he asked. "I am Edward V."

Ciel looked at Marianne out of the corner of his eye, then back to the ghost boy, uncertain about what he was seeing.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"It appears that ghosts do exist." Sebastian commented.

The demon then started to tell the story of the two princes.

"Approximately four hundred years ago, on the verge of his coronation, Edward V was confined to the Tower of London, along with his little brother, Richard. They say the two were eventually murdered by jealous relatives," he explained. "This castle is where the brothers spent their time when they were young. I'd venture a guess that their souls have returned."

Ciel sighed heavily.

"It may have been a few months, but he was still our King. I can't change that."

He nodded at Sebastian and Marianne.

"Understood, My Lord."

The girl nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you whispering about?" Edward asked.

The trio bowed in unison to him.

"Your Majesty, may I present the Right Honourable Lord Phantomhive." Sebastian introduced.

Ciel walked forward and stopped before the boy. He went down on one knee and bowed low.

"Please forgive my rudeness. I was unaware that Your Majesty was currently in residence," he said.

Edward looked at him.

"You are forgiven. I don't get many guests, after all."

"I am not a guest, Sire." Ciel responded. "In fact, my company actually owns this castle."

"Oh! So, you would be the new caretaker then?"

"Not exactly. If I may be frank, Sire, I'd like you to vacate the premises."

Edward arched a brow.

"You're trying to evict the King of England, and his brother, who have lived here for more than four hundred years?"

Ciel smirked.

"Naturally we will offer you compensation for the castle. I shall pay every regard to your wishes. I'm sure we can come to an amicable agreement."

As they were talking, Sebastian was looking behind Edward. He saw a younger boy, Prince Richard no doubt, hiding behind a corner with a skull in his hands. Richard peeked around and smiled at Sebastian. Edward looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"Well, well, it seems as though my brother Richard has taken a liking to your butler."

Ciel was unsure what to make of this development.

"He is my loyal servant, Sebastian Michaelis, Your Majesty."

He then gestured to Marianne.

"And this is his apprentice, Edward Montague."

Marianne kept her head bowed low. Edward arched a brow, eyed her up and down before saying anything.

"Why do you have a woman dressed as a man?" he asked. "Surely it would be better if she was dressed as a maid."

Ciel winced. He knew Marianne wouldn't be happy at being ousted as a girl, even if it was by a ghost.

"It makes travelling easier, and she has always been more comfortable in the butler's uniform, if only for the better movement."

The ghost sighed.

"Very well," he capitulated. "But at the very least, remove your hat so we can see you are a lady."

Marianne bit her lip, and reached up to her head with trembling hands. She removed her hat and wig, and shook out her hair, the tips brushing over the tops of her shoulders.

"Much better." Edward smirked.

She caught Richard staring at her with wide eyes, a sparkling glee glowing within them.

"He's taken a liking to her as well. She is quite a pretty creature."

Richard looked down at the skull in his hands and smiled.

"We would have so much more fun if there was a butler around, and a maid to look after us," he said.

"Indeed." Edward agreed. "They do seem to be quite unusual. I think this could become interesting."

Marianne couldn't supress a shudder at his words.

* * *

Later, a chess set was assembled between Edward and Ciel; Edward had the white pieces, and Ciel had the black.

"If I win the game, you will turn over your butler and maid to me. If you win, you can do whatever you like with the castle." Edward said.

Ciel smirked.

"Alright. I hope you don't regret it."

Marianne and Sebastian stood to the side, the demon holding Ciel's hat and coat. Richard was standing behind his brother, the skull still in his hands. Marianne felt uneasy as she watched the ghost move a white pawn forward.

"Let's make sure we both play fairly, otherwise it won't be fun, will it?" said Edward.

Ciel retaliated against the move.

"Yes, I agree."

Looking up at Sebastian, who was watching the game with an impassive expression on his face, Marianne spoke to him through their connection.

 _I have a feeling this is going to end badly…_

The demon glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

 _There is little we can do, my darling mate, but we both know where our true loyalties lie._

She frowned at his thoughts.

 _I just don't trust the ghost to play fairly. And he is a child in a position of power with no real understanding of it. I sense a temper lurking behind that cherubic face._

He smirked.

 _You are very wise to air on the side of caution. Maybe it will teach the Young Master a little humility._

The game went on for a long time. Pieces moved around the board. Every move and countermove was made with keen precision. Ciel smiled as one of his knights took Edward's queen.

"I am holding you to the wager we made," he said with a smirk.

Edward didn't react, and chose to pick up one of his own knights.

"Of course you are."

The piece glowed blue in his hand, and seemed to come to life. Ciel watched with a wide eye as the knight shifted into a white queen. Edward used his piece to knock down Ciel's king.

"My, I believe that's checkmate."

Clenching his fist in his lap, the boy glared at the ghost opposite.

"Majesty, were you lying to me when you said we were going to play a fair game?" he snapped.

A dark aura tinged with dark blue enveloped around Edward.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" he bellowed.

"Sire…"

"Don't you accuse me of lying! I hate liars!" Edward picked up the piece he transformed into a king. "This is still my chess piece! I merely used my power to its full potential! That's not unfair!"

His rage was interrupted by the timely interference of Sebastian.

"Your Majesty."

Edward looked at him and took a deep breath. A strange thing, Marianne thought to herself, considering he was a ghost.

"Butler, you have leave to speak."

The demon nodded his head and continued.

"Unfortunately, I believe my Master has forgotten his own creed."

"Excuse me?!" Ciel protested.

"Surely my Master remembers that his belief that those who do not use their pawns to the utmost are fools." Sebastian went on. "My Master does not believe in holding back."

Casting his eyes down, realising Sebastian was right, Ciel gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in his lap.

"Well then," said Edward. "It seems that our problem is resolved, right, Richard?"

Richard came out from behind his brother's chair, and happily pranced over to Sebastian and Marianne. He gripped the sleeve of Sebastian's tailcoat with a smile.

"I order you," said Ciel. "Care for these two boys. Do anything your new masters may ask of you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you certain, Master?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel pouted.

"I'm sure. I'm the one who lost."

The demon bowed.

"Indeed. As you wish then."

Edward smiled slightly.

"Very well, it is settled. I'm guessing that a butler like this won't tire easily. I'm sure Sebastian will be our servant for many years to come."

Sebastian bowed his head.

"I will do my best."

The ghost then turned to Marianne.

"You have been awfully quiet, girl. I would prefer to have your name though."

She clenched her fists quietly for a moment before she spoke.

"Marianne Blackmore, Your Majesty."

Edward smirked slightly.

"Very good. I look forward to your years of service." He turned back to Ciel. "Come, Phantomhive, I would like to play some more, so you will stay here as my guest."

Ciel nodded his head.

"I would be honoured, Your Majesty."

Marianne stepped forward.

"I volunteer to seeing to the care of our guest."

Edward pursed his lips at her offer, and saw there was nothing he could do to stop her without being rude.

"Very well."

He got to his feet and led the way through a door at the side of the room, Richard followed close behind him, tugging Sebastian by the sleeve.

"Now that you belong to me," he said to Sebastian. "We will get rid of that horrible tailcoat. You look like a crow."

Marianne sweatdropped at those words.

"I wonder if he'll realise how close to the mark he is…"

* * *

Back to where everything began, Sebastian was ironing shirts while young Richard watched him with wide blue eyes. Hot water was boiling in the fireplace while the demon prepared the morning tea. Richard looked down at his skull and smiled.

"Hey, do you know what that is?" he asked.

Sebastian smiled.

"These are Indian tea leaves, they were only recently discovered," he explained. "Your Royal Highness."

He went on to continue with the ironing, namely laces. Richard turned to the skull.

"He's even ironing the laces of all my shoes? Why's he doing that?" he asked.

The boy continued to watch as Sebastian polished their shoes.

"You're a man of noble birth, this is simply the proper way to treat your footwear." Sebastian told him.

"Oh, I've never thought of it like that." Richard said. "I never even go outside."

The demon merely looked at him through hooded eyes.

As he was pressing ruffs, Sebastian asked his question.

"Your Highness, do you wish to change clothes before you have supper?"

"Yes!" Richard cried.

"Very good, then let me hold onto that for you."

Sebastian offered to take the skull from his hands, but Richard pulled away.

"Don't! No!"

The demon arched a brow.

"But how are you going to change your clothes if your hands are full?"

"I can't!" protested Richard. "This is something very, very important!"

He nuzzled his cheek against the hard bone.

"Who did it belong to?" asked Sebastian.

"Not telling!" the boy snapped.

Sebastian sighed silently through his nose.

"Very well, as you wish, Your Highness."

He stepped away and moved to polish the silver.

Richard's eyes followed him.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

Sebastian didn't look at him.

"Are you at liberty to tell me?" he retorted.

The boy pouted.

"Not telling."

"As you wish." Sebastian shrugged.

Richard looked down at the skull again.

"But I can't give you away. If I did, he would be sad. Right?"

The skull didn't answer.

"It's your decision, Highness." Sebastian said as he offered a cup of freshly brewed tea to the young boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel and Marianne were in the library. She was dressed in the traditional clothes of a fifteenth century servant, consisting of a long gown, kirtle, and chemise. Her hair was tied back into an intricate braid. Marianne looked over Ciel's shoulder down at the book he was reading.

"In 1483, two princes disappeared from the Tower of London. Almost two hundred years later, the remains of the children's bodies are discovered. Were they the two princes that had been missing so long? And if so, who killed them?" he read.

On that last sentence, another voice joined his. Ciel and Marianne looked up and saw Edward watching them from another chair.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But if you want to find out, you'll have to ask other dead people. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to answer you."

Ciel made to rise to his feet, but Marianne placed a hand on his shoulder, so he sat down again. Edward looked between them, and went on to explain what he meant.

"I don't remember anything from the day I was killed. It's a blank. One day I woke up in this castle, nothing more than a ghost."

Ciel smiled slightly.

"What a kind man you are," he said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"If I was treated as despicably as Your Majesty has been, I would never forget those who were responsible."

Marianne's hand twitched. She wanted to stroke his hair as she always did, but couldn't because she was meant to be playing the part of a maid to a ghost king. Edward stared at them for a moment, and then sighed.

"Well, it was long ago…" he said. "Our killers are dead now, and the people who protected us, they are all long gone from this Earth. And as for me, I can't even remember how it felt when it was happening."

Ciel glanced up at Marianne, whose blue-eyed gaze smiled back at him.

"Pain tends to heal as time passes. But personally, I don't want time to heal my wounds," he proclaimed.

Edward smiled at him.

"You're strong. Stronger than most."

* * *

Just then, Sebastian began to bang the dinner gong. Marianne winced as she covered her ears. Edward and Ciel leapt to their feet.

"What's that?" asked Edward.

"My guess would be that dinner is ready." Ciel answered.

Marianne rubbed her ears to stop the ringing in them.

"I wish he had chosen another way to let us know. My ears are going to ringing for the rest of the day after that."

Ciel snorted at that. Edward smiled at their banter.

"Oh, I see. Time seems to pass more quickly when I'm talking to you, Phantomhive."

* * *

Ciel was more than a little displeased by the dinner arrangements. Marianne had kindly pulled out a chair for him, but he was unable to sit down until Edward gave him leave to do so. Edward was sat at the head of the table with Richard at his right hand.

"Please, sit," said Edward. "You don't need to stand on ceremony."

Ciel sat down without complaint, thanking Marianne with a nod of his head. Sebastian placed a dinner plate in front of Edward.

"This is hare, lovingly roasted and served with redcurrant jelly and local leeks," he said.

Richard smiled down at his skull.

"We're eating a bunny!" he giggled.

Marianne bit her lip as she moved away from Ciel's side and poured drinks for the two princes. She breathed slowly as she felt Edward's gaze on her face as she moved.

"You look much better in those clothes rather than your old attire," he commented.

She gripped the jug tightly.

"As you say, Your Highness."

He arched a brow at her response.

"You do not agree?" he inquired.

The corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

"I wear whatever uniform is required of me, regardless of personal preference. It is what a servant does."

"You should have been a highborn lady." Edward sighed. "You are wasted in this line of work."

She would have pointed out that she was only doing her job, but she kept her mouth shut and continued to serve the drinks.

* * *

At the other end of the table, as Sebastian served Ciel his dinner, the boy asked his question.

"Have you found anything yet?" When the demon didn't answer, he continued to prod for a response. "Hey! Sebastian!"

"I must ask our guest to mind his manners." Sebastian retorted with a shit-eating smile. "Common courtesy dictates that you carry on a conversation with the person next to you."

A vein throbbed on Ciel's forehead as Sebastian walked away.

"No one's sitting next to me! Honestly!" he snapped. "How am I supposed to talk to them when I'm sitting so far away?!"

Marianne looked at the table in question.

"It is a very long table."

Edward didn't hear her and looked at Ciel questionably.

"I wonder what our guest is making such a fuss about?"

Ciel feigned a smile.

"Nothing!" he cried. "I just wanted to make sure my butler was behaving properly!"

Richard looked at his brother.

"But I thought Sebastian was our butler now, and Miss Marianne was our maid?" he asked.

Marianne sighed and shook her head.

Edward lifted the glass of wine with a smile.

"Now, I propose a toast to our new friend, our new butler, and our new maid."

Richard raised his glass.

"Me too!"

Ciel didn't raise his glass.

"What's the matter? You're not drinking." Edward asked.

Tapping his fingers against his wine glass, he glared at Sebastian. The demon smirked at him while Marianne peered into the wine jug.

"How did we run out so quickly? Wasn't there enough for three?" she wondered.

* * *

That night, after Marianne had tucked Ciel into his bed for the night, he woke up and looked around the dark room.

"Sebastian?" he called out.

He spotted his clothes folded up on a nearby chair. Climbing out of bed, he pulled them on, rumpled and untidy as they were without assistance. At least his shoelaces were right; Marianne had drilled that into him quite determinedly, insisting a boy his age should at least know how to tie his own shoes.

"I see Marianne has taught you well." Sebastian said, emerging from the shadows. "She really has become your family, hasn't she?"

Ciel looked up at him in surprise.

"Sebastian? Where's Marianne?" he asked. "What about the princes? Or did you come here for no other reason than to laugh at me?"

The demon smiled.

"You just look so troubled, like a child left vulnerable without their guardians to watch over them. To see the great Lord Phantomhive lost without his butler and mother figure, I must admit, it was a rather entertaining picture," he said.

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped.

"I am here because I was told to look after our guests. But more importantly, because Marianne cares about your well-being, so you being cared for makes her happy." Sebastian bowed. "If that's all, I bid you goodnight."

He walked away after that.

* * *

Marianne wandered through the castle corridors, a crumpled handkerchief clutched in her hand. Her cheeks were wet from the tears she had wiped away with a determined air. She had released her hair from her braid and let it hang loose around her shoulders. On soft feet, she walked without making a sound. Hearing movement from down the corridor, Marianne looked towards the source and saw Edward move into the library. She hurried over when she spotted Ciel following close behind him. Ciel jumped when she touched his shoulder.

"Shh!"

They followed the ghost king until they saw him disappear through a large bookcase. Ciel ran his finger over the binding.

"These books… They're fake," he said.

"A secret passageway, then? Castles are usually filled with them so nobles could escape when they were under attack." Marianne added. "It's just a matter of knowing how to open it."

They were interrupted by Sebastian's entrance.

"Pardon me."

Ciel scowled.

"What do you want?"

The butler moved over to the bookcase with a key in hand. He pressed against one of the books. The binding popped open to reveal a keyhole.

"I say, Sebastian…!" the boy protested.

Sebastian glanced at him over his shoulder.

"How can I help you, honoured guest? You want to go inside, don't you?"

Marianne smiled slightly.

"I'm starting to think that demons thrive on looking for loopholes," she teased.

Ciel only grew more annoyed.

"I haven't given you a direct order. What do you think you are doing? I make the decisions around here!"

Sebastian smiled.

"It's just good service."

"What?"

"The trick to satisfying a guest is to think ahead, anticipate his needs and perform accordingly." The demon gave a shit-eating smile. "What kind of royal butler would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as that?"

A vein mark throbbed on the boy's forehead.

"That's it, I'm going to kill you."

Marianne sweatdropped with a grimace.

"Please don't, I'm rather attached to him…" she muttered.

Sebastian chuckled.

"So the guest does not want me to open the secret door?"

Ciel's face went blank.

"Open it."

"I would be happy to."

The girl could only shake her head at their banter, wondering why she was always stuck in the middle.

* * *

Sebastian slid the key into the keyhole, twisted, and the bookcase moved out of the way with an almighty groan. Marianne couldn't understand why Edward hadn't come back when he heard the noise. Surely, he would have heard it. There was no time to ponder on it though, considering their passageway was staring back at them with a great, gaping black maw. As Ciel took the first step into the darkness, Sebastian reached over to Marianne's cheek, and wiped the salty residue from her skin.

"Don't worry, my dear, our family will be reunited at the end of this night. I am certain of it."

She sniffed and gave him a grateful smile.

* * *

Down the stairs, they went, and when they reached the bottom, Ciel stared at the room before him with a widened eye.

"What is this?"

All around the room, there were skeletons. They were mounted up on the walls in funeral garments, splayed out on the floor in disarray, bones littered and scattered like breadcrumbs. The empty sockets of the skulls stared back at them unseeing. Marianne shuddered as she felt ghostly fingers running over her spine, as though hoping to entice her to join them in the afterlife. While she may have wanted death in the past, now that she had people to hold onto, to make her stay, she had no wish to jump into her own grave.

"I believe it's a crypt," said Sebastian, prompting the girl out of her thoughts.

As they walked, Ciel stepped on one of the bones. It crunched loudly beneath his foot.

"Please, be careful."

Edward appeared before them in all his ghostly glory.

"This place has been untouched by humans for a very long time."

"Your Majesty, where are we?" Ciel asked.

Edward glanced over them before he spoke.

"Originally it had been a dungeon. Criminals who the church refused to bury were thrown in here and forgotten."

He picked up one of the skulls.

"Even the Grim Reaper. The path to Heaven is forever closed to them now. These lost souls can't be saved."

A black swirl danced over the skull before it moved to the chandelier above their heads and lit the candles.

"Once, on a whim, I made something to remember them by."

Edward stepped aside and showed them what he had created.

It was a casket with a chess board design on the top. Set on it was a collection of skulls put in the place of chess pieces. Marianne noticed one of the knights was missing.

"Here, let me introduce you." Edward offered. "The king is my father, and the queen is my mother. I suppose I could have been a bit more original. Our uncle over there is the bishop. Our family reunited."

"And the missing knight?" Marianne inquired.

"That place is for Richard." Edward answered.

"You can't find him?" asked Ciel.

"That's not it. He's here. I have the bones that came from the Tower two hundred years ago, but Richard found the skull and he won't let it go." Edward turned to them, his voice filled with desperation. "Don't you see? Surely, you must! All I want is to send my brother on. I want him to live with God, where there is no pain."

A darkness went over Ciel's face.

"Send him to Heaven, with God…" he murmured.

Marianne clenched her fists, but remained tight-lipped, barely holding back a snort of indignation. Sebastian smirked devilishly beside her.

"Yes," said Edward. "And that wish will come true if I can complete this set."

The boy nodded his head.

"Alright. In other words, if you can get that skull, he'll be satisfied. All you want is to have the skull, no matter what the sacrifice?" he asked.

"That's right. If I can do that, then…"

Ciel was quick to give the order.

"Sebastian, I order you, go get that skull!"

Sebastian went down on his knee with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed, My Young Lord."

Marianne placed her hands on the boy's shoulders as he continued.

"And bring the chess board to the Hall."

"Yes, Sir."

Edward then spoke up, confused by the proceedings.

"I don't understand, what are you doing?" he asked.

Ciel turned to him, eye glinting and lips smirking.

"I am simply fulfilling your most dire wish, Majesty," he replied. "That is the easiest method."

* * *

Back where it all began, where they first came upon the ghostly princes; the chess board and skulls lay waiting. Ciel was sat in a high-backed chair with Marianne at his right hand. Edward stood beside them, waiting.

"No! Stop it!" cried Richard. "Please, just let me down, Sebastian!"

Sebastian came in with the boy under his arm.

"Terribly sorry, Your Highness."

He held Richard up by the collar of his shirt. Ciel smiled.

"How sad. I was so looking forward to a fight between a demon and a ghost. What a pity."

Marianne shook her head.

"There is no need for such sadistic thoughts right now. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can go home," she chastised.

Richard continued to scream.

"Let me go, Sebastian! Brother! Brother, help!"

Edward's eyes widened, his body tensed.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. He turned to Ciel. "Come now, don't you think you can be a little bit more gentle?"

"You got yourself into this. Really, this has been going on for two hundred years. Don't you think it's silly?" said Ciel.

"I don't want to see my brother cry. It isn't silly!"

"And yet you have no quells with making a woman weep."

Edward gulped and looked at Marianne.

"I made you cry?"

Marianne glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Your actions nearly forced me and Sebastian to leave Ciel's side. I won't forgive anyone who tries to tear us apart," she said solemnly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian reached for the skull in Richard's pale hands.

"No!" the boy screamed.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Edward.

"Nothing more than giving you what you asked for." Ciel said with a smirk.

The demon was successful in taking the skull, despite Richard's attempts to reach for it.

"You can't! Give it back to me!" he cried. "He'll help me! My brother will help me!"

Edward instantly reacted.

"I am your sovereign. I order you to let him go!" he ordered.

Sebastian smirked, unfazed by the angered ghost.

Edward's power soon began to seep out into the air. He floated towards Sebastian and attempted to strike him with his sceptre. The demon dodged out of the way like he would a child. Tumbling to the floor, Edward hit the ground hard.

"I'm sorry to say this, Your Majesty," said Sebastian with feigned sorrow. "But for a king, I find you to be extraordinarily powerless."

Richard renewed his struggles.

"No!"

"Please, no!" Edward cried.

He gasped. The image before his eyes with Sebastian holding his brother shifted to the night they died. He saw a guard holding Richard by his collar, with a sword in his other hand. The sword drew closer to the younger boy's face…

"Stop it!"

Edward found himself staring back at Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne. Marianne was now holding the skull.

"I ordered you to stop it. I am your king!"

Ciel shook his head, and urged Marianne towards the chess board.

"You said this skull was what you wanted, no matter what the sacrifice might be," he declared. "If you take that statement back now, well then, you're no better than the liars you claim to hate!"

Gritting his teeth, Edward tried to give another order.

"Sebastian, listen to me!" he cried. "You must obey, you and the girl belong to us now!"

Sebastian sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sire." He gave a smile. "You have never been my master. I am contractually obligated to the Earl Phantomhive. I only served you and your brother, because I was ordered to."

Marianne nodded her head.

"Just as I took the first loophole I could find to remain by Ciel's side. I belong with the people I care about the most, and that is with Ciel and Sebastian," she declared.

The demon looked at her with pride.

"All this time, I have faithfully carried out the orders of my true master."

The girl continued.

"And I have remained by his side, until we could all reunite as we always have when we are separated."

* * *

Edward was shaking in fury throughout their speeches.

"You? You betrayed us, too?" he demanded.

Sebastian turned to him, and spoke to him in a calm, unaffected manner.

"No, there has been no betrayal. I have always been faithful to the master I truly serve."

Edward gritted his teeth and looked away. Ciel looked to Marianne.

"Marianne, if you would be so kind as to place the skull on the square?" he asked. "We might as well help them get to see this Heaven place they want to see so badly. I suppose we can be your chief mourners."

Marianne walked up to the chess board, and proceeded to put the skull in place.

"No! My brother! Edward!" Richard continued to scream, struggling desperately against the demon's grasp.

"It's alright, Richard, I promise." Edward assured him. "I will always be with you."

He turned to Ciel and Marianne.

"And now, we can end this."

He closed his eyes.

Marianne stared down at the empty square.

"Once we do this," she said. "You can move on."

She set the skull down.

* * *

They waited in silence. The girl looked at both Edward and Richard to see if they had begu to fade away, but nothing happened. Edward opened his eyes, gasped when he saw he was still on the mortal plane.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "Why is nothing happening?"

Sebastian placed Richard on his feet as the prince approached the board. The demon looked at the youngest boy out of the corner of his eye.

"I think there's something Prince Richard would like to tell His Majesty," he said.

Richard nodded his head in agreement.

"I couldn't…" he explained with teary eyes. "If I'd told, Brother would have been sad."

He walked over to Edward and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Brother. I shouldn't have lied to you like that."

Edward's eyes widened.

"Lied…?" he whispered. "Richard, I don't understand."

"That skull, the one I carry?" Richard asked. "It isn't mine. It isn't even part of the family. The skull belongs to someone else, someone that we don't even know."

Edward trembled at his words.

"No… That… That can't be…"

"You forgot. Our bones don't exist. They have already gone away. Since that day, they've been lost."

It was then that Edward remembered.

"You're right. That day, they were lost," he said.

Richard nodded his head, thinking back to when they had been asleep in their bed within the Tower of London.

"That nice guard said goodnight to us, just like he always did," he continued.

"But he was the one who let the assassin in."

Edward thought of the shadow looming over them as they slept.

"He said we didn't have to worry about anything, because he would protect us."

The young king remembered how he'd awoken, and found himself staring up at the tip of a blade.

"That's why I hate liars so much," he whispered. "First me, and then my younger brother. I saw it from a body that couldn't move."

He turned to his little brother.

"I'm sorry, Richard. You must have been so frightened."

Richard smiled.

"But Brother, you know what? The scariest part was when I thought I would never get to see you again. I couldn't bear that."

They then thought of how they were hidden away from the world.

"Then they chopped our bodies into pieces, and threw us in the Thames," said Richard.

"The fish picked away at us. We sank into the mud. And our flesh and bones were gone." Edward cried, tears trickling down his pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Richard! How could I have forgotten something like that? How could I forget the night I failed to protect you?"

"Brother, please don't cry!" Richard pleaded.

Edward scrubbed the tears out of his eyes, and stared up at Ciel determinedly.

"Earl Phantomhive, you were right all along. All the hatred and all the pain, it has been with me for four hundred years!"

Marianne placed her hands on Ciel's shoulders as he spoke.

"Pain tends to heal as time passes. But personally, I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you have escaped the pain and forgotten it, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain," he told them.

"And you can't love and appreciate what you have without knowing what pain feels like." Marianne added softly.

Embracing Richard, Edward's eyes widened.

"I see now… I've spent so much time hating liars, and all the while, I was the one lying to myself, and Richard!" he realised.

* * *

As they held one another, white light burst from their bodies.

"Brother, look!" Richard gasped. "You're glowing."

"What's going-?"

"Preparing for the funeral was never anything but a formality." Sebastian said. "It wasn't bones or ceremonies that had the true power to release your wandering souls."

* * *

Later, they went outside to the river near the castle. Sebastian and Marianne were happily back in their original uniforms, and the demon had his hair back in its usual style.

"I am forever in your debt, Lord Phantomhive." Richard said, shaking Ciel's hand. "I wish you a long life."

He and Richard were barely visible, and able to be seen through.

"Really, I didn't do much of anything." Ciel replied. "And one more thing, you don't need to fear for the castle. I'll take care of it, this much I promise you."

Edward smiled.

"That eases my mind. Thank you."

Richard hugged Sebastian and Marianne around their waists.

"Goodbye now, thank you. You were great, both of you."

Sebastian bowed slightly.

"Take care, Your Royal Highness," he said.

Marianne patted the boy lightly on the head.

"Goodbye, Prince Richard."

Together, the three of them watched a boatman shrouded in black row down the river with Edward and Richard in his charge. Richard waved them goodbye as they sailed away, and faded into nothingness.

* * *

Come morning, Ciel had erected two white gravestones for the princes and placed bouquets of white lilies before them. The boy knelt before the stones in respect. Sebastian and Marianne stood behind him, waiting. Ciel got to his feet and turned to them.

"Well, that's that. The nuisances are finally gone." He stared out at the construction workers assembled on the scaffolding. "Let's make up for lost time. Work! Work! Work!"

For a moment, he thought he heard Edward's voice calling him a liar. Marianne chuckled at his surprise, and rested her hand on his shoulder, straightening his top hat with her free hand.

* * *

Later, in the carriage ride home, Ciel stared silently out the window. Marianne sat at his side. Sebastian was opposite and staring at them with an undiscernible expression on his face.

 _Hatred and sorrow are power. They are yours to control. All you have to do is turn them into strength. And to use that strength to move forward._

Marianne smiled at his thoughts.

 _I would agree with you. My hatred of my family drove me to where I am now, and have made up a family far more precious to me than they could ever imagine._

Sebastian's eyes softened.

 _Are we a family?_

The girl nodded her head as she stroked Ciel's hair, causing him to look up at her in confusion.

 _An unbreakable family._

* * *

And so, we are back in season one.

I will admit, this one proved to be more difficult in writing because I wasn't sure how I was going to incorporate Marianne into the episode. Richard sees Marianne as a potential mother figure, and wants to cling to her, but her love and loyalty for Ciel makes sure fix onto the best loophole she can find. Hence why she isn't helping Sebastian as the princes' butler.

I may be repeating myself with how the three of them are becoming a family, but Ciel hasn't completely accepted the fact, because Sebastian is a demon who wants to eat his soul, and Marianne is his mate, so he won't be willing to admit anything yet. Sebastian is getting used to the whole concept, and Marianne simply embraces it.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Butler, Offering. Bride, In the Belly of the Beast

In the streets of London, sunlight shone down from the sky. A calmness enveloped the city, and lingered in the pollen-tainted air. It was a normal day at Undertaker's funeral parlour, dark and cold compared to the warmth outside, and Undertaker was working happily with his corpses and coffins. As he pulled one open and revealed the dead man inside, he smiled widely.

"Well, what a mangled looking corpse this is," he said. "Instead of covering up the wounds, maybe I could accentuate them with pink dye, like the petals of a lovely flower."

He walked over to a basin of water on a nearby table, and dipped his hands into the liquid.

"So much fun, so much fun! What a great job I have!" he laughed.

Undertaker opened up the coffin leaning next to the table.

"Now, let's see... Who do we have next?"

His hidden brow furrowed at the sight before him.

"No. I don't like this one bit. Most unsatisfying."

In the coffin, was Grell, with a vibrant red flower held in his hands over his chest. Undertaker shook his head in irritation.

"Not a single wound anywhere on the body! How pathetic!"

Grell's eyes snapped open at those words, his sharp teeth pulling his mouth into a frown. He snarled and wrapped his black-gloved hands around the mortician's throat.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?!"

Shaking Undertaker by the neck, his hands only grew tighter.

* * *

At the Phantomhive manor, the day had begun, and Marianne was still in her bedroom, tending to her rose. She was curious by how the pure white colour had gradually turned red over the last six months. The blood-like stain had almost completely covered the white, but still remained in perfect bloom. Shaking her head with a smile, she turned her gaze to the mirror, and fastened her choker around her neck, the red jewel glowing against the dip of her collar bones. Marianne was already dressed in her butler's uniform, so used her shirt collar to hide the choker.

Just then, Sebastian came into the room without knocking, causing her to jump.

"Sebastian, you startled me!" she cried. "I swear you are trying to make my heart stop."

The demon chuckled.

"Have I not done that already?"

He brushed a light kiss against her cheek. Marianne blushed under his gaze.

"You are such a tease," she said.

Stealing a kiss from her upturned lips, Sebastian smirked devilishly at her.

"Of course, how else am I meant to make your cheeks redden like your rose?" he asked.

She swatted him lightly on the arm as she tucked all her hair beneath her wig.

"Shush, you! We have a busy day ahead. Let's go find Ciel."

* * *

Later, they were walking with Ciel down one of the corridors.

"This morning, you have a dance lesson with Mrs Bright. This afternoon, an appointment with Lord Winsler, the import-exporter…" Sebastian explained as he leafed through the pages of his schedule. He noticed Ciel wasn't looking at him as he spoke. "Are you listening to me, My Lord?"

Ciel looked over his shoulder at him.

"I told you," he said. "I'm sick of dancing lessons. It's not for me."

Marianne tapped him lightly on the head.

"You still need to learn as every noble has to," she chastised.

Sebastian smirked.

"Indeed, you are too modest, Sir. Your dancing soothes the heart of everybody who sees it in action."

Ciel arched a brow.

"By making them laugh, is that what you mean?" he asked. "It is, isn't it?"

"No, I would never say that." Sebastian said.

Marianne shook her head, barely holding back a giggle.

* * *

Just then, they heard laughter coming from the kitchen. It sounded like Tanaka, along with someone else. Marianne's footsteps nearly ground to a halt. That laughter, that haunting laugh sounded so familiar, she didn't dare consider who it could be…

When the three of them entered the kitchen, they found Ash sitting with Tanaka, holding up a cup of green tea.

"Look, Tanaka, three upright tea stalks. I think it promises to be an excellent day." Ash said to the old steward.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka chuckled.

Ciel didn't take kindly to the intrusion.

"Wait, I know you!" he snapped. "You're the Queen's butler!"

Ash merely smiled as he climbed out of his chair.

"Greetings, Lord Phantomhive," he said. "I do apologise for this embarrassing display."

As Sebastian closed the kitchen door behind them, the Earl continued to speak.

"Why is the Queen's butler here, sipping tea at my estate?" he asked.

Sebastian smirked.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were aware of his role, Young Master," he said. "The entire time, Ash has been her personal messenger. His job is to deliver the orders Her Majesty sends out for you, My Lord."

Marianne stiffened at his words. Ash had been able to come and go from the manor just as he pleased? What if he had gone somewhere he shouldn't? What if he had seen her as she really was? All of those thoughts and questions were spinning about her head in a jumble even she couldn't keep up with. She barely registered when Ciel turned to speak to Sebastian.

"That's not a job for a butler!" Ciel protested.

Ash bowed his head with a smile.

"Forgive me, but I beg to differ." He took a deep breath and spoke at rapid speed. "If I couldn't control the Doomsday Book for those requesting an audience with Her Majesty, and travel here to deliver a simple message, and then stop for an elegant tea break, what kind of butler would I be?"

 _A proper butler goes without mentioning he had a tea break while he was meant to be working._ Marianne thought to herself with folded arms and an arched brow. Ciel was clearly in agreement with her.

"Yes, well, having a tea break is hardly a duty for a butler…" he said.

Sebastian then turned the conversation to the subject at hand.

"If I may, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Ash smirked from behind the rim of his teacup.

"Oh indeed," he said, and then began to tell the story. "Outside of Preston, there is a catholic abbey. It was burned down during the Reformation, and is no longer in use. A cult practicing the Eastner religion has begun gathering there."

Marianne's eyes widened. She stepped behind Sebastian and gripped the back of his tailcoat as she tried to control her breathing. Ash continued, not noticing her unease.

"We have received word that the cult's leader is in possession of a copy of the Doomsday Books of all its many followers."

"You mean the land registers?" Ciel asked. "Where all property and livestock is recorded? I don't understand, what could he possibly want with that?"

Ash shook his head.

"Oh no, their Doomsday Books are quite a bit different from that. They aren't the normal records you're used to. They don't cover property. These are the records when you stand for the Lord in Heaven on Doomsday. The Day of Judgement. All your sins and good works are supposedly recorded in them."

Ciel held his head in his hand.

"I'm getting weary of the occult," he complained.

"There have been the most distressing rumours circulating. Apparently, they're planning a coup against the government. Their activities as of late have made the people of Preston quake with fear." Ash explained. "Her Majesty worries. She wants her people safe."

"So, what?" Ciel said with arched brows. "Are you asking me simply to make sure this cult is disbanded? Or is it more? Do you want them to be completely eliminated?"

The white butler bowed low.

"That decision is yours. We leave the choice up to you."

There was silence for a moment before Ciel answered.

"Alright, understood."

Suddenly, a knocking came at the kitchen window. Marianne gasped and looked up to see Pluto in human form. Thankfully, he was dressed in one of Sebastian's old butler uniforms. Pluto was panting happily, his red eyes fixated on Ash. She noticed Ash glare at the Demon Hound out of the corner of her eye. A depressed look immediately spread across Pluto's face before he crawled away. Ash then turned to the trio.

"Who exactly was that?" he asked.

"Oh, he's a servant, nothing more." Sebastian answered.

"Is that so? He seems an interesting sort of servant."

The demon's eyes narrowed. Marianne's hand tightened its grip on his tailcoat. A gulp ran down the length of her throat before she had the nerve to speak.

"Do you have a list of the members, by any chance?"

Ash looked at her out of the corner of his violet eye.

"I can give you the names of a few prominent members," he said. "Let's see… There's Lady Browning and her daughter. There's James Cunningham, the Viscount of Almstead…"

He continued to list off a handful of names, but Marianne was no longer listening. A vicious hand had wrapped around her heart, and began to squeeze…

* * *

When Ash left in his carriage, the trio were left to ponder their latest mission in Ciel's study.

"Well, what's next?" Ciel asked.

Marianne served him a slice of Victoria sponge with summer berries as Sebastian spoke.

"According to Ash, the abbey is heavily guarded. That is something to consider." Sebastian answered.

"So, we can't just waltz in through the front door then?"

Marianne shook her head and scowled.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is. While they are defensive, they can also be gullible when you tell a good lie. Lady Browning doesn't bother coming down to London, from what I've heard, and Cunningham spends most of his time at the clubs and courtesan parlours to recognise any of us." She explained.

Ciel arched a brow.

"You're remarkably well informed about them. Why is that?" he asked.

"Don't forget that woman is my aunt, unfortunately."

"And Cunningham?"

"The less said about him, the better. He is a disgusting toad."

Sebastian interrupted their repartee.

"Incidentally, Ash did mention one more thing. Apparently, a large number of coffins have been delivered there in recent days."

Marianne's hands twisted together. The demon watched her silently. Ciel pondered his butler's words as he took a bite of his cake.

"Coffins, eh?"

* * *

Later, they arrived at Undertaker's parlour. Sebastian opened the door, and they all stepped inside.

"I'm coming in!" Ciel called.

Undertaker had his back to them.

"Welcome, Little Lord." He said.

The boy scowled at him.

"That's enough, Undertaker! I have something to ask of you!"

Undertaker slowly turned his head towards them.

"In that case…"

His face revealed that it was Grell underneath the silver hair and black robes. Ciel flinched at the sight of him. Marianne sweatdropped, and Sebastian looked nonplussed. Grell started towards Sebastian.

"I want the very first loving that Bassy has to offer!" he cried.

Sebastian merely moved out of the way while the Reaper charged head first into the wall. Grell groaned, removing himself from the wall. A trickle of blood leaked from his nose as a skull dropped onto his head with a thud.

"Wait, Grell?" Ciel gasped.

"Hello, My Lord."

Turning around, they saw Undertaker. Marianne's mouth dropped open. Undertaker was completely encased in a large pot filled with salt, all the way up to his neck.

"What are you doing in there?" Ciel asked, his mouth hanging open.

"The bounder told me he wasn't afraid of Grim Reapers, so I buried him in salt." Grell proclaimed.

Undertaker smirked.

"Yes, he did. All the moisture in my body is being sucked right out of it as we speak. It's a great feeling."

The girl facepalmed.

"Of course, he would like to feel like one of his corpses."

Sebastian handed her a handkerchief to cover her mouth with. Ciel turned to Grell.

"Tell me, what are you doing here?"

The Reaper shrugged his shoulders.

"Will gave me a job to investigate, that's all," he explained. "But I couldn't find any information. It was getting late, and I was tired. So, I lay down in a field of flowers. The next thing I know, I'm waking up here in this shop."

He blushed.

"I should be careful in the future not to stop breathing while I sleep." Glancing at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, he continued. "But I was waiting for a certain prince to come along and revive me with his kiss."

The demon glared at him.

"So, what are you investigating?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much. It's the Grim Reaper's store of Cinematic Records. Some of them have been stolen."

Everyone grew serious when they heard those words. Even Undertaker.

"Cinematic Records?" Ciel asked. "What are they?"

"Not something a kid needs to worry about!" Grell retorted.

Sebastian went on to explain.

"They are reels of film containing all memories from someone's lifetime. Grim Reapers extract them from the To-Die List, and they decide where the person goes from there."

The Reaper flipped his hair with a smirk.

"That's basically it, though you should be aware that you humans can only see them when you die."

Marianne nodded her head after a moment.

"I suppose that explains why people say they see their lives flash before their eyes when they are on the brink of death. Can't say I've ever seen mine, though it does explain what we saw with Madame Red," she pondered out loud.

Grell spun his head towards her, and made to shout, but was interrupted by Sebastian.

"And these records, how exactly is it that they were allowed to be stolen?"

The Reaper had the decency to look chastised.

"Well, you see, they are stored in the Library when we aren't using them. Good and evil, the full past of everyone who is destined to die. All of their lives are stored there in the form of books."

Ciel's eye narrowed.

"So, you Reapers have a group of books written in preparation for Doomsday."

"This is something you've heard of before, isn't it?" the demon asked Undertaker.

The mortician licked up some of the salt, and gave an eerie smile.

"Undertaker," said Ciel. "If you will, there is something I need your help with."

The man chuckled gleefully.

"Well then, you do know the price for that, don't you?"

He met Grell's glare for a moment before he changed his mind.

"Oh well, on second thought, I guess I'll do it for free."

The trio were all more than a little suspicious.

* * *

By sunset, Undertaker was travelling with his mule and cart, coffins loaded in the back. He climbed off his cart when he reached the abbey's entrance.

"I'm here to deliver the coffins that you ordered," he said.

"Coffins?" the guard asked. "Are you certain, Sir? I don't believe I have been informed about a delivery like that."

The guard was dressed in navy blue robes, with red adornments and ribbons, and accented with white. Undertaker smiled at the man.

"I have the order right here," he said, reaching into his sleeve. "My, oh my, where did I put it?"

He rummaged around his robes, searching for the paper in question, pulling out an assortment of objects that made the guard back away from him.

Meanwhile, Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne climbed out of the coffins and made their way towards the bushes nearby, along with Grell, who came along for the ride. The guard opened the door for them.

"Alright then, perhaps you should come in after all. Your friends over there are welcome as well."

Marianne rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I told you we could have simply walked in."

The men merely frowned at the exposure of their espionage. Undertaker smiled at the guard.

"In that case then, I'll take my leave of you. I've accomplished what I came here to do."

Sebastian watched the mortician out of the corner of his eye as the guard replied.

"I understand. Thank you for all your hard work. I wish you only the best. May your soul be truly cleansed."

The girl quietly hissed at those words. The demon rubbed the small of her back without saying a word.

* * *

As the guard led the mule up the path, Ciel and his group followed behind him.

"I thought it was supposed to be difficult to get in here," the boy complained.

Marianne shrugged.

"I did tell you. Numerous times," she replied. "But I'll admit, this is easier than usual."

As they walked, a monk and a couple of nuns wearing the same uniforms came out of the gardens, carrying what looked to be some vegetables. They were smiling constantly, and it caused Marianne's nose to wrinkle with distaste.

"They have perfect smiles, but they don't see the truth of the world, only that which is shown to them," she said.

"Rather sickening, isn't it?" Ciel agreed.

Sebastian gave a shit-eating smile.

"Perhaps you should be learning from them, considering that you've forgotten how to smile yourself."

The boy shook his head.

"Don't be stupid!" he snapped. "Those smiles were clearly fake, and you know it."

* * *

They arrived at the doors of the abbey, and stepped into the main church building. Sebastian held Marianne's hand as they walked to the end of the aisle. Her eyes stared down at the altar sitting so unassumingly at the other end of the room. Her breaths were harsh and shallow. Ciel stood by her side and looked around. There were angels depicted in the stained-glass windows. Their eyes trained so lovingly on the altar, as though waiting for something to be laid upon it.

He gasped when he saw the symbol that gazed down at him from the window that stood in a singular circle high above their heads. It was the same one that was branded into his side. Sebastian saw this and leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear.

"What is it, My Lord?" he asked.

Just then, they heard the giggling of young children. The trio looked around and saw three boys dressed in blue and white run into the room.

"Good evening!" they called.

"Another gorgeous day today, wasn't it?" one of them said.

Grell smirked down at them, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Oh look! Aren't you just the cutest thing?" he said. "I don't do really well with kids though!"

The boy with glasses smiled up at the Reaper.

"Hello there, unclean one. I can see every bit of your impurity."

"Say what?!" Grell snarled.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you, unclean one?" asked another boy. "Are you not feeling well?"

Grell slammed his fist against the top of the boy's head.

"You brat!" he snapped. "What right do you have to be calling me unclean?"

The boy squealed.

"An unclean one touched me!"

"We need to go and be cleansed!"

The boys ran away with Grell chasing after them.

* * *

As they ran, a young nun stepped out of a nearby corridor. Dark brown hair was hidden under her habit, and chocolate brown eyes followed the children as they ran away. Grell stopped when he saw her.

"I'm sorry about that," she said with a gentle smile. "After a certain age, everyone is considered unclean."

She glanced over to the side and saw Ciel and Sebastian.

"I see from your clothing, you're a new convert?" she said. "Don't worry. If you study the teachings of our leader, then you too will be cleansed."

Her eyes then travelled, and stopped on Marianne. They widened for a moment. Marianne stared back at her, her breath caught in her throat.

"Forgive me!" the nun gasped. "You look so much like someone I used to know! If I did not know she was in Heaven, I would have thought she was standing before me again. But you are a boy, so you are not she."

Her head bowed as she said those words. Marianne bit her lip and gripped Sebastian's hand. The demon was the one who spoke up.

"Might I ask who he reminds you of?"

The nun smiled.

"My late cousin, my dear Mari. She truly was a pure soul, completely untouched by the uncleanliness of this world."

Sebastian arched a brow.

"What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Oh! My name is Chastity, Sir. Chastity Browning. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

The demon barely managed to hold back a smile. He pushed Marianne gently forward.

 _Go on. She is your cousin. You know how to get the information we need._

The girl breathed heavily, and slowly walked towards her estranged family member.

"Unclean? What a bizarre thing to say." Marianne said. "I can't believe you could consider yourself as unclean, or impure."

Chastity blushed.

"Compared to Mari, I am just a pale ghost. She drew everyone to her like the angels she is sure to be singing with."

Marianne shook her head.

"You call her Mari, but that isn't her name, is it? It's short for something. Won't you tell me what it is?"

"Her name was Marianne. But I always called her Mari. She said she preferred it over Mary."

"She must have wanted the distinction. To get away from the association with the Virgin Mary. Am I wrong?"

Chastity's head bowed.

"…You're not… wrong… per say…"

Marianne then gave her a winning smile, one she knew would make her cousin's defences crumble.

"We really don't know anything about the religion you practice here. Would you be so kind as to tell us a bit more about it? And maybe a bit more about what has been going on since Marianne's… departure?"

Chastity nodded her head.

"Alright…"

* * *

The two girls went into a nearby barn, where Chastity sat on a bale of hay and removed the habit from her head. She combed through the tangle of brown curls and looked up at Marianne.

"What would you like to know?"

Marianne stared down at her without emotion.

"You can tell me what has happened since Marianne left this place."

* * *

Outside, Sebastian leant against the door, a smile on his face as he listened to his mate pry the information out of the girl with demonic ease. Ciel and Grell watched him, the Reaper fuming at the expression on the demon's face.

"I don't think I've ever seen him smiling so much." Ciel muttered under his breath.

"That's it!" Grell bellowed. "I'm going to put that witch on the To-Die List!"

He tried scribbling her name onto the list, but no matter how hard he tried, her name simply wouldn't appear.

"That's odd. I've added names to the list before, and I've never seen it refuse to write a name."

 _Another thing to add to Marianne's list of unusual characteristics: she can't actually die. I wonder if it has anything to do with being a demon's mate…_

Ciel pondered that thought before shaking his head.

* * *

Marianne continued to give Chastity a beautiful smile. Chastity only stared at her with stars in her eyes.

"Oh, your smile simply opens the gates of Heaven. I can almost see them!" the girl cried.

Marianne lost her smile at that point.

"I find that very unlikely," she retorted. "There's something fishy here. Now, you've told me how everything has progressed since the loss of your cousin. Would you be willing to me and my friends about your religion?"

Chastity enthusiastically nodded her head.

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

Once the small party had gathered, Chastity continued to comb her fingers through her curls.

"The Doomsday Books of those who live a long life are impure. Our great leader is trying to cleanse the impure passages and make them clean again, but that isn't all," she explained. "Apparently, the Doomsday Books contain more than just our past. Our futures are there as well. Can you believe that?"

Sebastian arched a brow.

"The future? Interesting. You don't say?"

Chastity nodded her head.

"It's true. But only the chosen children of the Heavenly Choir are eligible to hear the words of the future written in the Books."

"What is this Heavenly Choir?" Ciel asked. "Do they all sing hymns or something?"

"It was established after our Virgin Mary's death. The Heavenly Choir were brought together in the hopes that she would rise again and return to us. So, they are gifted with the same privileges she was. And as for the singing, that may not be the right word, exactly… But I hear beautiful sounds. They come from our leader's bedroom."

* * *

After they left Chastity alone, they gathered at the abbey's courtyard.

"If only boys are chosen for this Heavenly Choir," said Sebastian, speaking to Ciel. "That means you're the only one of us who can get close to this priest."

Marianne held Ciel close to her, stroking his hair.

"I honestly don't want to go anywhere near that man. But we don't have much of a choice." She said.

The demon smirked at her.

"You may be able to get away with it. Despite your age, you could pass for a very feminine boy, and look younger than you are if that was the case."

She nodded.

"That could work."

* * *

"Rubbish!" Grell shouted out. "Just look at this outfit! They'll let me in, no trouble!"

The trio turned towards him, and were shocked to see him dressed in one of the boy's uniforms, right down to the small size…

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Marianne muttered as she put a hand to her mouth.

Sebastian wordlessly handed her a handkerchief, quite in agreement with her. As Grell posed for them, the boy he stole the uniform from was crying.

"He's making me impure!"

Ciel shook his head.

"I hate this guy!"

* * *

Singing was heard, loud and beautiful. Marianne covered her ears almost immediately and buried her face into Sebastian's chest. The others looked up and listened. The boy smiled brightly when he heard the song.

"The time has come now for the cleansing ceremony!" he cried.

Grell arched a brow.

"Cleansing, eh?"

Sebastian reached down and stroked his mate's hair.

"You have always felt something strange here. You are right. Something here does smell." He said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone looking down at them from one of the windows. They ducked out of sight when they knew they had been spotted.

"And what is it?" Ciel asked, catching the demon's attention.

"Nothing, Sir. Nothing more than a rotten apple. Dead fruit from a fallen tree."

* * *

They returned to the chapel. The congregation gathered in the pews. Sebastian, Ciel, Marianne and Grell were tucked away at the back; the girl huddled into Sebastian's side as her hands continued to cover her ears. Somehow, she was able to keep her eyes open. As one of the disciples played the organ, the priest came towards the pulpit. Two robed figures followed behind him, their heads cast down. Standing before them, candles flickering against his shadowed features, the priest spoke.

"Tonight, the unclean will be made pure again. It is time for the cleansing."

The two figures had their robes removed by other disciples, leaving them completely bare. Their backs were painted with the same mark as the one in the stained-glass window. Ciel's eye narrowed at the sight. The priest was handed two books by one of his followers.

"I suppose those books are Cinematic Records." Sebastian said.

"I'm too far away to tell." Grell sighed.

The priest opened the first book.

"I shall read the Doomsday Books of those impure, lost children," he said. "First, Jill Pheasant. Second child of a farmer. She conceived a child in sin. Then, we have Thomas Atkins. He has committed no evil deeds per say, but he has spent his life meaninglessly. And that is a grave sin to us."

As he spoke, the two sinners began to tremble, and a black energy pulsed around their bodies. The congregation prayed silently, while Marianne could only watch as impassively as she could.

Ciel gasped when he saw the large window that depicted a stained-glass angel with golden hair begin to glow.

"I say!"

The image was replaced with Jill pouring tea, her pregnant belly showing against her slim form. It changed again to Thomas as he happily fished in a river.

"What's happening?" Ciel asked.

Marianne's voice came out as a whisper.

"He's showing their sins to the world, and letting others cast their judgements while they are 'cleansed'. He is removing their sins to make them 'pure' again."

They listened to the priest preach.

"Snuff out the unclean, and the unwanted, and the unnecessary! Snuff them out, all of them!"

The girl's hand gripped onto Ciel's when she heard him gasp.

The window shattered just as it showed Jill holding her child, and returned to the form of the stained-glass angel. The two sinners screamed in agony as their bodies were purged of the blackness of their sins.

"And now," said the priest. "Despite what they have done, these people are no longer unclean. Our brother and our sister, now as pure as snow!"

* * *

The congregation were in awe, chanting the same thing over and over again.

"Our Angel! Our Angel!"

"What a great blessing this is!"

The cleansed people were covered with robes once more, and helped to their feet.

Sebastian looked down at Marianne and Ciel, saw her breathing deeply, and him only staring ahead of him.

* * *

Later that night, they sat in the church pews. Grell was sprawled out on the back pew.

"Something's wrong here," he said. "Those books that the priest had, there were definitely not Cinematic Records."

"They weren't?" Ciel asked. "Does that mean he doesn't have the power to see the past and the future?"

Sebastian was quiet as his hand rubbed against the small of Marianne's back. Marianne kept her arms folded, constantly glancing around as though she expected something to jump out from the shadows.

Just then, they heard a gasp. Turning to the door, they saw Chastity, accompanied by two nuns.

"Oh! You're still here! I'm so excited!" she cried. "The Heavens have truly smiled upon you this day!"

Marianne drew herself closer to Ciel's side.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

* * *

It was when they were led away to the changing rooms that they realised what was going to happen. Ciel struggled against the nuns who tried to pull off his clothes. Marianne was barely managing to keep her own set of determined disciples at bay.

"Stop it!" the boy shouted. "I can do it myself, okay?!"

One of the nuns shook her head.

"Nonsense! You have been chosen to be in the Heavenly Choir, so we must cleanse you from head to toe."

The other nun caressed the bare skin of his shoulder.

"Oh my!" she gushed. "What amazing skin you have!"

Ciel snapped himself away from her, and tried to pull his shirt back on.

"Don't touch me!"

"You don't need to worry. We can touch you. We have already been cleansed."

Marianne shook her head.

"I don't think either of us appreciate your need to remove our clothes for this _cleansing_. We are perfectly capable of doing it ourselves, thank you very much," she said firmly.

Sebastian then entered the room.

"Pardon me," he said. "I can take care of this."

The nun protested.

"No, you can't! You're still unclean. You can't help here."

The demon looked at her with a look that could almost be considered angelic.

"My goodness… You think I'm impure?" he asked.

The nuns all blushed.

"Maybe you aren't unclean after all…"

"No, he isn't!"

Marianne chuckled under her breath.

 _Well, that's one way to get rid of them._

* * *

In the large bathing pool, Sebastian assisted Ciel in washing himself. Marianne sat at the side, keeping her eyes averted.

"Aren't you getting a little carried away today?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian arched a brow.

"No. I just wanted to handle things smoothly," he replied. "It was a good thing I came when I did, otherwise Marianne would have been exposed as a woman, and it is only boys who are permitted to get close. I would rather you not have to meet the priest alone."

He brushed Ciel's hair out of his face.

"My Lord, I have no intention of allowing you to get yourself in danger."

Ciel smiled.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Sebastian."

Marianne smiled at them.

"Anyway, even if the Doomsday Books are fakes, they still seem to have some sort of power. Things have changed since I was last here. It's like they're being helped by something that isn't human," she said. "And did you hear how he said unclean? It's like what that doll was talking about…"

"Before you tried to stab it to death, you mean?" Ciel commented. "You're right though. And this mark…"

He lifted his arm and showed the brand on his side.

"It's all I have left to cling to now. The only thread the spider has left me to grab onto. It's my only clue."

The demon paused in his task of washing the boy's back.

"And by grabbing onto that thread, you'll be able to drag yourself out of Hell, is that what you truly believe at this point?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"No. I'm not pulling myself up. I'm dragging them down to suffer in the soulful Hell with me. Well, that's my plan anyway."

Sebastian smiled.

"I would expect nothing less of you."

"There's only one thing I want to hear from you now. And you know it."

Bowing his head, the butler smiled under the shadow of his hair.

"Indeed, yes My Young Lord."

Ciel then reached for Marianne's hand.

"And you shall be there with me. Are you willing to drag them all down?"

She pressed her lips to his forehead.

"They have chosen this, so now they must face the consequences of their sins. They believe they are pure, but they deserve to rots in the depths of Hell. I help take them down to where they belong."

* * *

Later, Marianne and Ciel were dressed in their choir boy uniforms. She felt the sweat building on the back of her neck from the heat of her wig. They walked into the church once again, led by three other disciples, and stopped before the priest.

"Leader, we've brought them."

Marianne made sure to avoid his eyes, and chose to glare up at the angel instead.

"Well done," the priest said. "You may leave us now."

The disciples left them alone.

As they walked away, the girl noticed an attendant standing behind the priest as he addressed Ciel.

"You look very clean, Ciel. Very good." He gestured to the side. "Come this way."

He then looked at Marianne.

"Edward, I have not seen someone as pure as you for a long time, but the unclean seem to reach out and latch onto you. Come join us."

Joining hands, Ciel and Marianne followed him to the table. Ciel looked at the book lying there.

"Thank you for choosing us- I understand it's… quite an honour." He said.

Suddenly, the priest reached out and rested a hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel gasped at the strange gesture.

"Very good. Now, there is something I would like to read to you," said the priest.

Marianne kept silent as Ciel continued to ask his questions.

"May I ask you, what is a Doomsday Book, really?"

The priest's hand rested on the book's catch.

"For our purposes, it's a story I'll read you for as long as you want," he said. "Tonight's a treat, isn't it?"

Ciel let out a strangled cry.

" _Mother said that since it's my birthday, I can sleep in the same room as her and Father tonight. And she's going to read me as many stories as I want."_

" _Tell you what? I'll read to you until you fall asleep. Tonight's a treat, isn't it? It's your birthday."_

Ciel watched the priest's hand reach towards his head. It stroked his hair up out of his visible eye.

 _He giggled as his father pushed his hair up out of his face with a smile._

His eye softened as he lost himself in the memory.

 _That hand… It's his…_

* * *

He snapped away from the man when he heard someone speak.

"Cleanse yourself."

Marianne immediately stepped between them, her hand reaching for her thigh holster.

"Cleanse yourself of the sins you've committed. Right here, and right now."

Light flooded through the brand marked window, shining down upon the pair. The priest attempted to grab onto Ciel's neck, but Marianne whipped out her dagger and sliced into his hands. He retreated for a moment, clutching his wounds, but no blood was spilt. With the light coming through, stitches were visible beneath his hood. Ciel saw this as he held Marianne's arm.

 _That's right. It can't be… It can't!_

"Sebastian, this is an order!" he shouted. "Kill this man!"

There was silence for a moment before they heard a response.

"Yes, My Young Lord."

Sebastian smashed through one of the stained-glass windows, and was swiftly followed by Grell. The demon threw one of his silver knives, and embedded it into the priest's head.

* * *

As they watched the man fall to the floor, the attendant tried to strike Ciel and Marianne from behind. Marianne sliced through the cape, but there wasn't a person inside. Instead, white feathers rained down upon them.

"I thought it was you." Sebastian said. "And I was right."

Flying above them on brilliant white wings, was Angela. Her skirt was feathered and white, and her bodice and sleeves were flowing with lace that matched the choker around her neck. She smiled down at them with glowing violet eyes.

"Angela…" Marianne whispered.

Grell stared up at the white woman in confusion.

"Bassy, what the Hell's an angel doing here?!" he cried.

Marianne quickly took Ciel into her arms and tried to move away. But Angela was too quick for them. Seeing that she had to take both of them, the angel grabbed them and flew up into the air.

"Stop!" Sebastian ordered.

"Let us go, now!" Marianne shouted.

Angela shook her head and produced the book from the table.

"Oh look!" Grell cried. "That's a real Cinematic Record right there!"

The angel manipulated the records to tangle around the demon, leaving him trapped like a fly in a web.

"Do something, Grell!" Sebastian snapped. "Use your Death Scythe!"

Grell, having had his Death Scythe confiscated on the completion of the Noah's Ark Circus troupe collection, was back to using the small scissors he had been stuck with at the doll's tower.

"Just a second! I'm working on it, okay?!"

Sebastian arched a brow.

"What are those sad things?"

Grell shrugged with tears in his eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Will just took my other Death Scythe away from me again!"

* * *

In Angela's grasp, Marianne struggled to keep her away from Ciel. Angela leant down to whisper in their ears.

"I will show all of it to you." She said. "All the light and darkness. Every moment in your past."

She met Marianne's dark blue eyes.

"And you, you pure creature, shall bare witness as he is cleansed."

The girl gritted her teeth.

"I won't let you touch him!" she snarled.

Managing to get an arm free, she reached out and used her dagger to slice through the Cinematic Records. Angela gasped, her stance faltering at the unexpected move. Marianne saw an opportunity.

"Do you trust me, Ciel?" she asked.

Ciel looked up at her.

"Yes."

She smiled.

"Then brace yourself."

Marianne pushed Ciel out of her and the angel's grasp.

"Sebastian, catch Ciel!" she cried.

* * *

Ciel fell through the air, watching Sebastian as he descended. He shut his eyes and waited for the moment when he hit the ground. His breath caught when he felt something wrap around him. Ciel opened his eye and saw the demon gazing down at him, eyes glowing magenta in the darkness. In his butler's arms, he felt safe, if only for the briefest moment.

Sebastian held him close as he swiped off the cut pieces of Cinematic Record. He watched Marianne and Angela as a white portal opened behind them.

"NO!" he snarled.

* * *

Marianne tried to reach out to them, but Angela's grip was too tight. The angel had already lost one of them, she wasn't about to lose the other.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

Grell finally managed to get through all of their trappings.

"I cut it!"

Holding Ciel tight, Sebastian prepared to take the leap after his mate. Ciel gripped his shoulder.

"Save her, Father! Save Mother!"

Sebastian barely had time to process those words, but nodded his head. He turned his attention back to the portal.

"Alright, here we go!"

Angela took Marianne through the closing portal, and Marianne could only watch as Sebastian, Ciel and Grell leapt after them as it disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

This has got to be one of my favourite episodes to edit and rewrite. There is just so much happening!

Many of you asked that I didn't have Sebastian seduce the nun to get information, so instead I introduced Chastity and had Marianne get the intel instead. As a family member, Marianne could easily extract what she needed, and it sets the foundations for the next chapter.

To make sure none of you get confused, the abbey is the same place Marianne's grandparents and aunt were patrons of.

As for Ciel's outburst, I haven't decided if he's accepted that Sebastian and Marianne are his parents now, or if it was a Freudian slip. You will find out next chapter.

I'm already looking forward to writing the next chapter. Hopefully I won't be cutting it so fine.

I should also like to announce that I will not be updating in a fortnight due to being on holiday, and therefore with no access to a computer. So, it will be in three weeks before the next one. Hope you all can bear with me!

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Butler, Transmitted. Bride, Past Revealed

Marianne landed with a thud on the ground, her hand latched firmly on her hat as she struggled to keep her wig in place. She felt Angela's violet eyes glaring at her back, and clenched her fists.

"Edward, why did you interfere? I only hoped to cleanse Ciel Phantomhive, why did you stop me?" Angela asked.

The girl shook her head, refusing to look at the angel.

"What right do you have to cleanse him? You planned to kidnap him! Manipulate him for your own ends! How does that make you an angel?!" she growled.

* * *

All around them, Cinematic Records floated before their eyes. Angela stroked one of them with a graceful finger, not even caring that they were blank.

"Look. This is your past. All of it shines so brightly, yet those shrouded in darkness intend to drag you down. Do you intend to let them?"

Marianne finally turned to face Angela, her eyes cold.

"You underestimate what people would do for those they care about. And you clearly underestimate me."

Her hand reached out and pointed to one of the images.

"Ah, so that is the past you have chosen?" Angela said with a smile.

Marianne sank her hand into the record, and found herself wrapped up in a memory.

* * *

She gasped when she saw she was standing outside her childhood home, watching the flames she ignited consume its entirety…

* * *

Meanwhile, standing in a strange world coloured white, Ciel remembered something he had forgotten…

 _His father's body in an armchair… Angela standing over him with her white wings spread wide… Her hand dripping blood onto the floor._

"I know her…" he whispered.

 _Angela lifted his father's head, and he gasped when he saw his parents stitched together as one body._

He clapped his hands over his mouth, and fought to keep the contents of his stomach inside him.

* * *

Sebastian held the boy's shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into the blades. Ciel looked up at him and gestured around. The demon nodded in understanding.

"Marianne!" he called out, searching for his mate.

Grell, who was standing beside them, turned to a large white building and shuddered.

"This is the Grim Reaper Library!" he gasped. "I don't know if you're aware, but this is where the Cinematic Records are housed."

And so, the three of them began the long trek to the Library.

* * *

They went through the courtyard, and Sebastian pushed open the first door. A pair of extendable pruning shears struck towards his head, but he deftly dodged out of the way. He kept Ciel close to him, and Grell had to literally bent over backwards just to avoid the blow. The demon arched a brow as the shears retracted. William stood before the front desk, glasses glinting in the light.

"Ah, as I suspected. It is you," he said, staring at Sebastian. "I thought I smelled a rat."

"Will!" Grell gasped.

"To think a demon would have the nerve to step foot in here…" Spears sighed.

"No! Hold on, Will! I'm looking for the Doomsday Books like you ordered!"

William shook his head.

"What a shame. A Grim Reaper, and you invited this filth into our territory. You are a disgrace. Are you actually trying to be demoted even further?"

This sent Grell into a panic, and caused him to clutch the tiny scissors replacing his Death Scythe.

"What will you do to me now…?" he asked.

Sebastian, having had enough of their nonsense, spoke up.

"You call me an invading rat, but I do believe that you have another infestation to be worrying about."

William's eyes widened.

"The angel…"

"That's right."

The Reaper adjusted his glasses.

"Excellent. Looks like I'll have more overtime tonight."

Ciel had been silent for the most part, but decided to speak up.

"You're worrying about overtime, when that angel has a captive? We need to get her back!"

* * *

Marianne woke up from her strange slumber, rubbed her painful head, and gasped when she thought her identity had been exposed. She looked down at her body and saw nothing out of place. Her hand ran over her head, and felt the wig still in place. A sigh of relief fell from her lips. She found herself on a chaise with plum upholstery, and looked over the balustrades to see an endless expanse of white floors, walls lined with thousands upon thousands of books.

 _Where am I?_

"So, you're awake now, are you?"

Marianne turned and saw Angela sat on a similar chaise, her feathery skirts flowing around her legs.

"I always felt something off about you, Angela Blanc. I can feel how rotten you really are," she said.

Angela arched a brow.

"How did you enjoy the record of your past? Did it feel like being wrapped in soft velvet? Or perhaps sandpaper against your skin?" she asked.

"Shut up!" Marianne shouted. "That priest, Ciel's reaction to him wouldn't have been so severe if it wasn't someone he knew. Did you reanimate his parents' bodies, and sew them together like a grotesque doll? What do you have to gain from making him remember them like that? Unless you are the one who killed them…"

Angela smiled, barely reacting at all.

"But why? Why did you kill them?" Marianne asked.

"Killed?" Angela responded. "What a disturbing thing to say. I'm not the only one who harmed his parents, but you know that, don't you? You slashed them, the butler killed them, and Ciel Phantomhive was the one who ordered it. It was he who gave them their second death."

The girl turned away and reached down to her holster, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?"

She looked back and saw Angela toying with her dagger.

"Give that back."

The angel ignored her.

"You're rather brilliant. You managed to get him free from an angel, and even with darkness attempting to drag you down, you still remain as pure as snow. You manage to remain sane as you help that boy gain his revenge. How he is able to keep his sanity, I haven't the faintest idea. But it is beings like that who want to bring you down."

Marianne twitched.

"How could you kill them in the first place?" she asked, keeping her eye on her dagger.

"You are surrounded by unclean humans, and underneath all of their impurities you wear like a coat, there is a glow that would be such a shame to extinguish." Angela smiled.

She reached forward and grasped the girl's chin, tilting it up so their eyes met. Marianne clutched the angel's other wrist, the one holding her dagger.

"But they aren't the only ones you killed, were they?" she said. "There were two others. You didn't kill them yourself, but you manipulated others to do it for you. Am I wrong?"

Angela chuckled.

"What a clever thing you are. What gave it away?"

"Give a good smile and your nuns will tell you anything. One of them spoke of how it was organised for the Blackmore family to die, not in great detail since they only heard it from the back rooms. But enough to know that one of your own posed as a carriage driver, who purposely loosened the wheels and drove so recklessly they caused the accident that led to their deaths. That is murder." Marianne told her, her hand sliding down to the dagger's hilt.

"They got in the way. They refused to surrender the Virgin Mary to me. They had to go." Angela said. "But then, she was killed in a fire. Everything was in ashes. Oh, how we mourn for our beloved Mary."

The girl sneered.

"Sounds to me like she lit it herself. A smart girl like that, she would have figured out what you did, and would have made sure you never touched her."

"How dare you?!" Angela snarled.

Marianne smirked before she tore her dagger out of the angel's hand.

"A girl like that, she would have chosen to die than to help you with your schemes."

Angela reined in her anger and smiled.

"I think you will change your mind on that."

She cocooned her wings around them.

"Shall I remove those impure creatures for you? Would removing those memories make you forget them?"

Marianne glared at her.

"I accept the consequences of my sins gladly, and shall not repent to your damned God."

The angel sneered.

"Your defiance will be forgotten, soon enough."

* * *

As they walked through the corridors of the library, William sighed.

"An angel… She would indeed have the ability to tamper with the Cinematic Record."

"You mean they can change the past?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't think even a deity could manage that. But still… An angel can give a false sense of peace."

Ciel pondered those words carefully.

"Would… those people be able to appear on the To-Die List?" he inquired.

Spears glared at him.

"Of course. That is the case for all humans. Reapers may add or remove names as long as it is approved."

"But what about people whose names you can't add to the list?" Ciel said. He turned to Grell. "Didn't you try to write Marianne's name on the list earlier?"

The red-haired Reaper nodded his head.

"That's right. I tried writing her name, but it kept vanishing from the page!"

The boy turned back to William.

"And her name didn't turn up when she was dying in front of you either. You can't argue that fact."

"So, you are saying there is a possibility that she may be immune to the angel. But her records will still be on display for everyone to see."

* * *

Marianne managed to pull away from Angela.

"Nice try! But you're the reason Ciel is as impure as you say! You and your cult were the catalyst that caused him to make the decisions he did! I saw what your extreme members did! Using human sacrifice to summon a demon! You're all sick!" she shouted.

Angela smiled and reached for her again. The girl trembled and backed away.

* * *

"Someone who has experienced trauma great enough to break their soul may wish all memory of it to be obliterated. However, it will haunt them forever, no matter what." William said.

* * *

Finding herself back in front of the burning remains of her home, Marianne turned her back and walked away from the scene, her head held high. As she walked, she found herself in another memory…

* * *

 _She stood among a congregation, sat within the church. Little girls were lined up before a hooded man in white. His voice was like cold, distant; it made her shiver even in the depths of her past. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as the patrons watched their daughters and granddaughters brought up to the altar and laid out like lambs for the slaughter. One after another, their screams filled the church as the priest plunged a dagger into their chests, making blood explode from them in a flurry of red as it rained down like rose petals._

 _And then, she saw herself at the age of four, being dragged towards the altar by the wrist. The little girl struggled, trying to reach for her parents._

" _Mama! Papa!" she cried._

 _Lilly and Edward fought against the patrons who held them back._

" _Let her go! Let her go, now!"_

 _The young Marianne was placed down on the altar, held in place as the priest loomed over her. The white hooded man watched it all, not moving a muscle. She clenched her fists and didn't make a sound when the dagger entered her chest._

 _They didn't look at her as they moved towards her three-year-old cousin. Lilly and Edward wrapped their arms around one another and wept. Henrietta stood behind them, smirking._

 _It wasn't until the disciples began gasping and pointing to the altar that they turned around._

 _Little Marianne was sat upright, dagger still lodged in her chest. She blinked in confusion and scanned her wide blue eyes over everyone._

" _Mama, why are you crying? I'm okay, see?" she said._

 _Without any hesitation, she pulled the dagger out. The gaping wound didn't ooze blood. They all could only watch in awe as muscles and tissues melded together, layer by layer until the skin completely knitted over, as though there had been nothing there at all. The only reminder was a small scar over her heart._

* * *

Marianne pulled herself away and found herself standing before her parents, looking as they did before they died.

"You don't need to mourn us anymore. Abandon your grief and set yourself free." Edward said.

"You know we hate to see you suffer needlessly like this." Lilly added.

The girl smiled and shook her head.

"I have mourned you already. My grief has long passed. Don't worry about me. I have a new family that I will protect with my life."

* * *

"An angel's powers leave the past unchanged, they simply manipulate a person's impression of it, offering a rosier view of it than before." William explained.

* * *

"There's something not right with you though. You would never side with the people who killed you. You wanted to protect me from them." Marianne said.

"We did." Edward agreed. "But when we died, we saw they were the people who would be able to take care of you. The light they exude, peaceful, tranquil, wrapped in love. We finally became one with one another in death, body and spirit. We never achieved this while we were alive."

Lilly smiled.

"And now, we can embrace your body and spirit as well, and join you to us completely, son."

Marianne gasped and backed away, before breaking down in hysterical laughter…

* * *

Sebastian, Ciel and the Reapers burst through the double doors of the archives. The demon gasped at the sight.

 _Marianne!_

His beloved mate was struggling silently against the bonds of the angel. Her Cinematic Record flooded out of her chest and displayed for all of them to see. He caught sight of one, the one she was forced to relive from her childhood, and clenched his fists.

 _So, this is why you despise that place…_

Angela looked up at them and smiled.

"His past is being rewritten. I am removing the memories of those who seek to make him impure. I refuse to let such a clean soul be sullied by your filth. Soon, his purity will be clear for all to see."

Ciel snarled at her, although he was relieved to know her gender was still undiscovered.

"Removed?"

"Hatred is painful. No one wants to harbour it in their hearts. Your influences have made him despise us. I won't let him cling to it any longer."

Sebastian released a growl, vicious and possessive. More than anything did he want to rip Marianne away from that vile woman as quickly as possible. He made to dash forward, but was thwarted by William when he spoke up.

"Don't be hasty. You can't stop her right now. If you do, their past will be horribly changed. And as a result, they will become something less than human."

 _Clearly no one can see she has had demon blood in her for quite some time. That may be a good thing for the moment._ Sebastian thought to himself.

The angel didn't even falter.

"Yes, pure as the driven snow."

 _But she is the one who allows a being such as me to taint her. Our love shall be stopped by no one._

* * *

Within her memories, Marianne continued to laugh. Her parents watched her in amazement.

"You are not my parents…! Angela, if you think you can replicate them, you are a fool! At least get your facts right, because this illusion is appalling!" she laughed. "You think I should put aside my hatred and despair, simply because an angel asks for it? I despise angels! And this creature, she has harmed my precious boy, the child I have come to think as my own son!"

She backed away from them, her hand reaching down for her holstered dagger.

"I shall protect him! I shall help him gain his revenge! With Sebastian, we shall protect Ciel!"

Her parents wavered, flickering in and out like sewn in characters on a roll of film. Marianne turned her back on them, and held her dagger to the empty space in front of her.

"I have already lost one family… I will not lose another!"

She drove her dagger into the landscape, and sliced through.

* * *

In the Reaper Library, Marianne's body propelled upwards, her dagger clutched in her hand. Sebastian watched her with wide eyes while Grell stood behind him.

"What?! S-He's rewinding the Cinematic Record all on his own?!" the Reaper cried.

 _Marianne!_ Sebastian called out to her through their bond.

The reams of Cinematic Record flooded back into Marianne's chest. As she fell, a gasp escaped her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Sebastian!" she cried out.

The demon ran forward and caught her in his arms.

"What on Earth were you thinking?!" he asked.

She smiled up at him.

"I wanted to get back to you, to our family…" she said. "I'm glad you managed to catch me. You may like comparing me to a cat, but I don't land on my feet all the time like they do."

He chuckled.

"You and Ciel are constantly exceeding my expectations. I am proud to call you mine."

Angela glared at them.

"What a horribly unclean heart. Depraved. Stagnant. Trapped in the dark. I should never have shown you both pity!" she snarled. "So, here and now, I shall purify you!"

Marianne, having been lowered to her feet, pointed her dagger at the angel.

"If my heart is unclean because of caring for these people, then I am glad of it. I chose the darkness willingly. It is your light that is a cage. As for your pity, it is as rotten as you are!"

Sebastian drew his knives and smirked.

"Purify us? We shall see about that."

William drew his Death Scythe and adjusted his glasses.

"A crime in the Library is our jurisdiction. Let us join the fight. Come with me, Grell."

Grell smirked.

"Oh my!"

Marianne used her body as a shield between Angela and Ciel. Sebastian stood by her side, knives at the ready. The red Reaper squealed with joy.

"We will march into battle together then! A passionate fight in-!"

* * *

Just then, Undertaker strolled past them with a trolley of books.

"Excuse me. Please move aside. Coming through."

They watched him walk by with wide eyes. Marianne arched a brow and sweatdropped as the mortician searched through the shelves.

"Undertaker?" Ciel called out.

Undertaker waved at them with his eerie smile.

"Hey, you!" Grell shouted. "What are you doing here-?"

THWACK!

William's Scythe slammed against the top of Grell's head.

"Mind your manners, you idiot! He's a legend," he explained. "He passed judgement on Robin Hood, and sent Marie Antoinette to Hell. The Grim Reaper who makes even crying children willingly give up their souls."

The image of Undertaker, in the standard Reaper suit, glasses, and black coat, with an enormous Death Scythe, seemed to dance before their eyes.

Grell shook his head violently.

"No! Not fair! He looks nothing like the chap in the sequence just now!" he cried.

Marianne blinked. _I thought I just imagined that._

Grell hurried over to Undertaker and grabbed his shoulders.

"How could this creepy old man be a legendary Grim Reaper?"

As he turned him around and lifted Undertaker's silver fringe, he could barely contain a gasp.

"Take me…"

* * *

Marianne's head whipped away from the strange scene as Angela rose into the air. She hovered before a portal of light.

"You seem busy. I suppose I'll have to start my purification in the abbey then." The angel said.

"Running away, coward?" Sebastian snarled.

"You shall see. I will show you all what happens to a world ruled by impurity. I doubt you'll like it that much." Angela smiled as she disappeared into the light.

The demon retaliated by throwing his knives towards her. But the portal shut before they could hit their mark.

"What happened?" Ciel asked.

They all looked around, surprised by how the luminous white had died down into an ordinary brown. William was the one to answer him.

"An angelic seal."

* * *

At the abbey, the congregation were sat in the pews of the church. All of them weeping. Their priest was laid to rest in a gold-plated coffin. Henrietta was sat at the front, in an ornate black dress. A mourning veil was draped over her hair.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked. "Our leader is gone."

Chastity cried quietly at her side, her hands clenched in her lap.

"You don't have to grieve."

The disciples looked up at the sound of the disembodied voice.

"The time has come to use the coffins. The moment is at hand at last."

Angela emerged through the angel stained-glass window. They were all in awe by her beauty. She spread her wings and smiled down at them.

"Give everything to me, including your sullied Doomsday Books. They have no future to offer you."

Lowering herself to the floor, she spread her arms wide.

"There is nothing left."

* * *

Grell struggled with the door of the Library.

"It won't open!" he cried.

Marianne scratched her forehead awkwardly.

"I think that part was already established…"

William nodded his head.

"Yes, unfortunately it looks as if we've been locked in."

Meanwhile, as Undertaker was putting books on the shelves, one of the Cinematic Records flew out and landed on the floor. The initials 'CB' were emblazed on the spine. It opened to the most recent entry, where blank pages followed after the written words. William picked it up carefully.

"What is this?" he said. "It looks like the Cinematic Record of someone in that abbey."

"Really?" Grell asked.

"Interesting. An angel of massacre is descending in an abbey that is near Preston."

"What? An angel of massacre?" Ciel gasped.

Marianne growled at the thought.

"I always wondered when she would show her true colours. That congregation, probably under her guidance, has always been known for sacrificing innocent children, hoping to find their saviour."

* * *

"All you who have gathered here, your souls are impure." Angela said, addressing the disciples. "They are dependent, leaning on others."

They clutched their chests as though their hearts were trying to claw out of their chests.

"You have forgotten how to take the future into your own hands!" she proclaimed. "The unclean, end them! The unwanted, end them! The unnecessary, end them!"

* * *

Undertaker read through the Cinematic Record.

"Ah, yes, I see it now," he said.

Ciel grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Stop her, now."

Sebastian smirked.

"How charitable. I thought your intent was to put an end to this cult, once and for all?" he said.

Ciel shook his head.

"I don't want to help them! But, I don't want her to have her way. That is all."

Marianne smiled.

"By going against how she wants things, it rips her apart. She despises the free-will of humans, and how demons relish in getting them to use it."

Grell was disgruntled.

"But what are we supposed to do?" he asked. "We can't even find a way out of here."

William adjusted his glasses with his Death Scythe.

"No, not true."

His gaze was directed to Undertaker.

"There is a way. We have a tool. The ultimate Reaper tool we managers have access," he explained. "This tool is the Death Bookmark."

Ciel arched a brow.

"A bookmark?" he asked.

Undertaker laughed and produced a bookmark from his robe.

"And it's pink!"

Marianne sweatdropped.

 _Do you think we should introduce him to Lizzie?_

Sebastian shook his head.

 _Definitely not._

* * *

Chastity cried out as she sat beside her mother. Their angel, their much-loved angel, why was she doing this? Why was she hurting them when they only gave her their devotion? They were impure? How could it be when they had all been cleansed? Did she… lie? It hurt too much to consider how much of what she knew suddenly seemed so wrong. But she had to wonder, did Marianne see this when no one else did?

* * *

Undertaker placed the Bookmark down on the current page of the record.

"If we use this to hold the story, we can make some editorial changes." He said. "The woman in this story happens to be Chastity Browning. Says here she is purified in the abbey with the angel Angela."

"But the sentence just ends there," said Ciel, staring down at the page.

With a smirk, Undertaker wrote on the marked page with a matching pen.

"Oh yes, but now I just added Marianne Blackmore appears suddenly."

Marianne blinked out of the room, causing Grell to cry out, and Sebastian to snarl under his breath.

* * *

The parishioners were writhing in agony. Angela stood at the front of the congregation, her white wings spread wide as though ready to take flight. She spotted a glow surrounding Chastity, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"That girl there, she has the smell of a demon. But not strong enough to have been in contact with one, she has touched someone who has though."

Just then, Marianne appeared at Chastity's side, clutching her dagger tightly in her hand.

"That's right. We are well-acquainted, and I have been marked by a demon," she said.

Angela smirked at her.

"So, you wish to die at the hands of an angel? A pious creature indeed, after confessing your happiness of working with such an unclean being. I look forward to ending you, Edward Montague."

Marianne smiled.

"Not particularly likely, since he would be more than happy to rip you apart. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

A demonic chuckle entered the air. A white gloved hand came to rest on Marianne's shoulder.

"Indeed." Sebastian said. "I would relish in it."

He leapt towards the angel at rapid speed. Angela took flight and dodged out of the way. He landed on the dais and threw his knives, but she evaded them effortlessly.

"You think a demon can compare with the purity of a winged angel in flight?" Angela smiled. "A creature like you is chained to the earth, forever."

Sebastian sneered.

"Really? Is that so? Then I suppose that means you are forever chained to the Heavens."

Meanwhile, Marianne approached Angela from behind. Silently, she brought her dagger into the air, and slammed it into the angel's back, right between her wings. Angela cried out as she twisted around, but was caught by the throat with William's Death Scythe. It extended, causing the girl to rip away her blade and watch as Angela was pinned to the ceiling.

"Let's get to work." William said, tossing a spare Death Scythe away.

It was caught by Grell as he blinked into the church.

"Ooh! A brand-new Death Scythe!" he cried.

He extended it until it pierced through Angela's hand and into her wing. Marianne didn't flinch when the angel screamed in pain. Crimson blood exploded from Angela's palm and spilled to the floor.

"Well done!" Grell cheered.

"You shall wash and return it when this is over." William told him.

* * *

Undertaker continued to write in Chastity's Cinematic Record.

"Then suddenly, there's a dramatic turn of events. Grim Reapers William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff appear before Chastity at the abbey," he said with a smile.

"That's a useful tool." Ciel commented.

"Indeed, but even it has some limits."

* * *

Sebastian stared up at the pinned angel, knives in hand.

"This looks like it could be fun," he said. "Do you know what? I think we should have a game of darts."

Marianne shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll let you have your fun."

The demon bowed his head.

"You are most kind."

He threw two of his knives, and hit Angela in the hip and shoulder.

"Oh dear. I missed!" He turned to his mate. "Now, where do you think I should hit next?"

Grell raised his hand enthusiastically.

"Ooh! Pick me! I want to play!" he cried.

William sighed.

"A demon alright."

Marianne watched Angela struggle, and backed away slowly when she started to glow. The angel released a burst of brilliant light, and screamed so loudly, the foundations of the abbey began to shudder. Walls crumbled and the roof cracked under the strain.

"What's this?" Sebastian demanded. "Does she mean to die alongside us?"

The girl shook her head.

"I don't think she particularly cares!" she cried.

Angela glared down at them with eyes completely void of their pupils.

"Snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the unnecessary!" she recited, over and over again.

* * *

Grell looked up.

"Erm, see the ceiling?" he pointed out.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the parishioners.

"You're all free to go now. It might be the best option for you," he said.

The crowd ran out of the building when he said those words.

* * *

One of the falling pillars fell down and crushed the priest and his coffin. William glanced at his comrades in arms.

"It is our turn now. We will retreat, Grell Sutcliff," he said.

Grell didn't need any instruction because he was already halfway out the room. Spears sighed and followed after him.

Sebastian rested his hand against Marianne's spine, rubbing circles against her mark. She was constantly glaring over her shoulder at Angela as the angel remained pinned against the ceiling. He followed her gaze, narrowed his eyes, and took his mate up into his arms before running out of the falling building. Marianne continued to stare at Angela, and shivered when she caught her smiling under the shadow of her silver hair…

* * *

When the sun began to set that evening, Ciel stood at the site of the destroyed abbey. The bodies of many of the disciples were buried under the rubble. Marianne had graciously checked the body count. Ciel didn't protest, as he knew she wanted to make sure Chastity got out. Sebastian had confirmed that she, her mother, and James Cunningham had managed to escape with a handful of others.

 _Is it over?_ Ciel asked himself.

Marianne wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against the crown of his head.

 _She plunged me into a bottomless abyss, and I don't even know why._

His eyebrows drooped and he and Marianne turned towards Sebastian.

"A promise is a promise," he said.

Sebastian stepped up to the boy in his beloved's arms, a calmness in her eyes. She knew what he knew. She saw what he saw. But sometimes, she could not always know what he would say. The demon looked down at his young master, this child who had managed to wriggle his way into his black heart… His child…

He smiled gently as Ciel closed his eye. Sebastian leant down, and tightened the bow at the boy's collar. Ciel gasped at the action. Escaping Marianne's grasp, he reached up and grabbed the demon by the collar.

"Why Sebastian?! Why are you not taking my soul?!" he demanded. "She has to be dead! Doesn't she?"

Sebastian smirked slightly. Ciel jumped back as he realised.

"Someone else… Is there?"

The demon brushed a hand over Ciel's hair and went down on one knee before him.

"I'm sorry. I will be serving you a while longer, Ciel."

Sebastian glanced at Marianne, and smiled.

"Also, how could I take the soul of my child?"

Ciel gasped when he heard those words. To have Sebastian accept and acknowledge such a thing? It was beyond comprehension. A small tear fell from his eye as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the demon. Sebastian returned the embrace without a word, and gestured Marianne to join them. The girl walked over, and pressed her lips to Ciel's head.

"My precious boy…" she whispered. "My beloved mate… We will emerge victorious."

* * *

At Undertaker's parlour the following day, the Reapers and the trio were gathered, drinking tea. Grell was going around with drinks while Spears and Sebastian stood watching; Marianne, Ciel and Undertaker were sat on top of empty coffins. Marianne was dressed in a brown day dress with black buttoned boots; her hair was pinned up in a bun, and covered with a little brown hat decorated with black netting. William was the first to speak.

"Out of curiosity, why were you in the Library?" he asked Undertaker. "I was under the impression you retired from active service."

Undertaker accepted a pitcher of tea from Grell, and smiled.

"Well, this fellow here reminded me of something," he replied. "There were some Cinematic Records I neglected to return."

Ciel snorted.

"You must be kidding."

The mortician shook a finger at him.

"Certainly not! Now that you mention it, two of the books I checked out were about an Earl Phantomhive and his lady wife."

Marianne immediately wrapped an arm around Ciel as Undertaker continued to speak.

"Their true Cinematic Records, ones that have never been touched by avenging angels. Would you like to know what they said, My Lord?"

Ciel looked up at Marianne and Sebastian, and pondered barely for a second before he gave his answer.

"No."

He picked up his hat and placed it on his head.

"Let's go, Sebastian, Marianne."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, Sir."

Marianne smiled as she straightened the boy's coat.

"Of course."

The three of them walked out of the funeral parlour, Sebastian closing the door behind them.

* * *

As they left, Undertaker cackled loudly.

"Well, that was interesting."

* * *

Walking through the darkening streets, Sebastian held Marianne's hand in his while they stayed in Ciel's shadow.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked. "I'm sorry, Ciel, but if you'd read the books, you would know who deserved your revenge."

Ciel sighed and reached for Marianne's free hand while removing his hat.

"It's done," he said.

"Feeling sentimental?" the demon teased.

"Not that. It's just…"

 _Seeing them again… Being near them once more…_

"You can only disgrace the dead so much."

Ciel stopped and turned towards them. He stood on the tips of his toes and placed his hat on top of Sebastian's head, leaving the butler slightly surprised.

"Besides, that is the past now. This is the present, and future."

Marianne leant down and pressed a kiss to Ciel's cheek.

"We keep moving forward, and forge our own bonds from the ashes."

Sebastian smiled as he removed the hat, tilted the girl's head up, and used the headwear as a barrier for him to sneak a kiss from his mate's lips.

"I very much agree."

He placed the hat back on Ciel's head, and the trio continued on their way.

* * *

As they walked, they didn't see Chastity staring at them, her eyes wide with amazement.

"She's alive…"

* * *

So much to write. I think I was cutting it pretty fine with finishing it, since it only got done last night.

It's good to be back off holiday and writing again, and I will be back on my updating schedule of once a fortnight.

I think it's fair to say that this was an epic chapter. Some of you may be a little confused with some parts, so I will explain. Angela thought she was dealing with a boy, so made the events in the dream sequences match that. Marianne's identity is still safe from her.

Now, they have finally established themselves as a family, so the interactions between them may be different to what you have been used to.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Butler, Imprisoned. Bride, Lady of the House

On a typical London night, fog hung heavily over the River Thames. There was nothing to be seen within feet of one another, it was so thick. An old man sat in a boat, rowing alongside a young boy. The boat was filled with pieces of junk they had collected along the river, from toys to pieces of junk carelessly tossed into the water. The old man scratched his grey head and spoke to the boy in a gravelly voice.

"Believe it or not, not so long ago, you could bathe in this here River. Might as well be a sewer now though, what with all the filth London has poured into it…"

The boy, using his pole, dug around in the waters and looked over his shoulder to see a large boat coming up behind them.

"Mr Havick, look there!" he cried. "What's that?"

Mr Havick looked behind him and saw the ship.

"Aye, that there is the Cutty Sark. They say she was built to import tea from China for the nobles and such like who could afford it," he explained.

"Is she faster than a steam ship?" the boy asked.

"Heh, if you listened to the crew what sails her, with stout winds she could beat anything that floats!"

"Why is she the Cutty Sark?"

The old man laughed.

"Ol' Bobby Burns tells of a witch by that name, boy. Says if you stare at her too long, she'll have ya by the tail!"

The boy stared up at the ship with wide, pale blue eyes.

"She could take me away from here, to someplace nobody's ever heard of."

The man nodded.

"Could be. But that new canal in Egypt has clipped her wings a bit. Put her out of the tea trade for good, so I hear," he sighed. "The age of the clippers is over, I'm afraid. It's the beginning of a new era now."

As they talked, the crescent moon peeked out from behind the clouds. The boy turned towards the light, and saw the silhouette of Ran Mao leaping through the air across the rooftops.

"That's her… The Cutty Sark!" he cried.

He made to go after her, but his pole was tangled in something. Yanking it hard, he found out what had caused it to stick. The body of a man was floating in the water. The boy let out a scream.

"What is it, boy?" the old man asked.

He looked over and saw the bobbing corpse.

* * *

The following morning, people were gathered around where the body had been hauled out of the water. It was covered with a sheet. Inspector Aberline peeked underneath it to examine the corpse.

"We haven't been able to find anyone who could identify him, Inspector." Sir Randall explained.

"I see…"

"A simple robbery then? He was murdered elsewhere and the dropped here. Not much left for us to do."

Aberline shook his head, his blue eyes turning up to his superior.

"But see here, the victim was killed by a single, well-placed blow. That seems a bit neat for a commonplace criminal in my opinion, Sir."

Randall shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps there's some mafia in-fighting going on then. Who knows what the Italians and Chinese are up to?" he said, his glasses shining in the light. "I've heard tales of a new drug on the market that could cause some territory dispute."

The inspector got to his feet, a frown still present on his face.

"Doesn't matter. We won't know anything until he is identified."

* * *

Just then, a voice spoke out from the crowd.

"That won't be necessary."

The men turned and saw Ciel standing before them, Sebastian and Marianne at his side.

"We know his identity." Ciel continued. "His name is John Stanley. Sebastian has the rest of his particulars for you."

Sebastian stepped forward and handed over a folder. Randall grabbed it and leafed through the papers inside.

"And what's your interest in this?" he asked.

"Doing my civic duty and co-operating with the police. Isn't that what you've always told me to do, Sir Arthur?" Ciel retorted.

Randall huffed.

"Spare me the noble protestations. What is it you want with this case? Out with it, Phantomhive!"

The boy's blank expression didn't falter.

"A bit gauche if you prefer it that way. But I'm happy to oblige," he said. "I need to see any possessions left on the victim."

"Well… actually, there were none." Aberline said. "Not even any identification papers."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian caught sight of the boy trawler. The boy ran away as quickly as possible. Marianne looked up at the demon with a curious expression on her face.

"In that case, I'm glad to be of service." Ciel said. "Thank you, Inspector Aberline."

He turned to Sebastian and Marianne.

"Sebastian, Edward."

"Yes, Sir."

As they walked away, Randall snarled under his breath.

"Nosy brat! Never understand why Her Majesty puts her trust in him!"

Aberline stared after them with a sorrowful expression.

"Because he's her Guard Dog, Sir."

* * *

In the Phantomhive carriage, Ciel stared down at his hands. Marianne sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Ciel?" she asked.

"You seem even more taciturn than usual this afternoon." Sebastian agreed.

Ciel pouted.

"And I should look pleasant while investigating a murder?" he retorted.

Sebastian chuckled.

"You're far too modest, Ciel. You misheard me. I would never say you don't look pleasant."

The boy bit his lip for a moment before speaking.

"This case just makes me a bit uneasy. Clearly we don't have all the information."

He thought back to the meeting with Ash earlier that day…

* * *

 _Gathered in the parlour, Ash sat in an armchair. Ciel sat beside him with a meal before him. Sebastian and Marianne stood in the background, the girl kept her head bowed low._

" _This morning, a body washed up at the Regent's Canal Dock. The man's name was John Stanley. By profession, he was a merchant in the shipping business." Ash explained._

" _And?" Ciel inquired, not taking his eye off the file presented to him._

 _The white butler took a large sip of tea._

" _He was an operative in the criminal underworld on top secret assignment for Her Majesty. Not unlike you, Lord Phantomhive."_

 _The boy glared at him over the papers. Ash continued to speak._

" _Her Majesty wished me to convey this."_

 _He produced a letter from Ciel._

" _Find the thing he carried on his person and destroy it. That is all. Think you're up to it?"_

 _Ciel arched a brow._

" _And his killer? Should I get rid of him too?" he asked._

 _Ash shook his head._

" _No. You've been given your orders. Find this object, and dispose of it."_

 _The boy sighed heavily._

" _Fine. Just tell me what I should be looking for."_

" _Oh no. That's a secret." Ash denied._

 _Marianne gave Ciel a letter opener, which he used to open the letter._

" _Then how on Earth am I supposed to find it?" he asked._

 _He started when Ash's knife clanked loudly against his plate after he sliced through his food. There was silence for a moment before the Queen's butler spoke._

" _You are a loyal dog. Even so, Her Majesty hesitates to share this information with you. And who are we to question any decision of hers?"_

 _He took a slice with his fork and smiled at Ciel._

" _I suggest you do not attempt a closer examination of the item in question."_

 _His words made a shudder run down Marianne's spine._

* * *

Ciel was brought back to the present when Marianne placed a hand on his shoulder.

"First, we need a better understanding of the situation," he said.

Sebastian arched a brow.

"Meaning what precisely, Ciel?" he asked.

"We need to know why Stanley was murdered, obviously. Was it simply that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Ciel pondered.

"Or was he killed because of his work for the Queen?" Marianne said.

The demon nodded his head.

"Alright then, how do we go about finding witnesses then? Assuming there are any."

"We will leave that part to the Yard for now." Ciel said, turning his gaze out the window. "If you want to know about Rome, you ask a Roman. We know whose territory the murder occurred."

* * *

Their destination led them down a flight of stairs and into a room filled with sweet smelling smoke. An opium den. The overpowering aroma caused Marianne to cover her nose with a handkerchief while Ciel covered his mouth with his hand. Many men were sprawled out on loungers, smoking pipes filled with the addictive substance.

"This place is foul." Ciel muttered.

The girl nodded her head in agreement, and wondered how Sebastian was able to cope with the smell, since his senses were more superior than a human's. But then his constitution was probably incredible as well, so he wouldn't have been affected.

As their footsteps echoed upon the stone floor, a voice laughed lightly at their arrival.

"Ah, I see you've finally found your way to my humble place of business."

Through the smoke, they saw Lau sat before them, a hookah between his fingers.

"It feels so strange that we should meet under such questionable circumstances, My Young Lord. And yet inevitable, don't you think? I must say, I always knew some day it would come to this."

The smoke cleared and revealed the Asian man, with several young ladies in revealing clothing sprawled out all over him. A vein throbbed on Ciel's forehead at the sight.

"It might come to what?!" he demanded.

Lau smiled.

"Welcome to my humble house of pleasures, darling Earl!"

"If you're trying to push your wares, forget it." Ciel scowled. "The only thing you have that I want is information."

Lau laughed and placed a hand on Ran Mao's hip.

"You are so impatient for such a young man. If you think I know something that you think would make it worth your while to venture so bravely into my den of sin…" A smirk touched his lips. "Then you're quite right."

The boy arched a brow.

"So, you already know what happened then?" he asked. "I thought as much. But what should I expect from the head of the English branch of the Chinese Trading Company, Kong-Rong, much less from an officer of the Shanghai mafia's Qing Bang."

The Asian man merely smiled.

"Oh dear. I never have cared for fancy titles such as that one. They're so stiff and formal," he said, reaching up and cupping Ran Mao's cheek. "Don't you agree, Ran Mao?"

Ciel was growing impatient, his cane lightly tapping against the floor.

"I left you in charge of the dealings in this area for a reason. So, I assumed you stayed informed about any disputes that occurred in your territory."

"Naturally. As per your original instructions, My Lord." Lau said. "I could hardly forget about the protection fee I pay in order for me to conduct my business."

The Earl frowned.

"Well then?"

"More importantly." Lau continued. "I have something to ask you."

There was a pause before he asked his question.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

Marianne facepalmed.

 _Oh boy…_

Ciel sweatdropped.

"Dammit Lau!" he swore.

Sebastian shook his head.

"The man is just talking through his hat again, it would seem. How droll," he said.

Lau only laughed.

"What do you say we go upstairs for our little chat? It's a little bit stuffy in here, don't you agree?"

The girl arched a brow.

"Maybe you could find another source of income? This cannot be good for anyone's health," she retorted.

The man only walked away. As he walked, he muttered something under his breath.

"One night, Zhuang Zhou dreamt he was a butterfly. A happy, fluttering butterfly…" He looked over his shoulder. "You know the rest. There are people in this world, Lord Phantomhive, who find reality a bitter and unforgiving place to live, if you can believe it. I merely sell them dreams of a less painful existence."

Marianne shook her head, and kept her eyes low.

 _Is it truly less painful though? Or is it only making the gap between dreams and reality even worse?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Aberline was scouring the streets of the East End, picture of Stanley in hand as he talked to person after person.

"You know I'd help you if I could, dearie, but I'm afraid I've never seen that fellow before in my life. God rest his soul," an old woman said.

The two of them were standing in a shop. The woman cleaned the counter as he noted things down in his notebook.

"Now, enough about business! How are you and Maria these days?" she asked.

Aberline smiled gently at her.

"Oh… Well, ma'am, actually…" he went over and whispered into her ear.

The woman jumped for joy.

"Goodness! Aren't you a quick one?" She embraced him. "Congratulations! Putting that horse a bit before the cart, but I understand. Not everyone will, mind you, being an Inspector and all. Just make an honest woman of her soon."

He nodded his head.

"Yes, ma'am, I've already proposed."

"And she said?"

A small blush spread across his cheeks.

"Wonderful news! You'll finally have a family, after all those years as an orphan with no kin to call your own. It makes me overjoyed."

Aberline smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am, and you're right. That has affected my life. That's why I'm determined to make the world safe for children everywhere."

Those words brought tears to the woman's eyes.

"Oh enough! You'll make me cry. Now run along. I'll let you know if I hear anything new, I promise."

"Thank you, ma'am. I would appreciate it."

He left soon after that.

* * *

All the while, they hadn't noticed a man listening in. Under the table he was sat at, he handed a palm full of gold coins over to a man beside him. In return, he received two candies wrapped in pink foil.

* * *

In Lau's office, Ciel and Marianne sat opposite Lau and Ran Mao.

"Let's see, nowadays I suppose all the gang fights in the area have been about drugs." Lau explained. "There's a new drug that's appeared on the market. Someone's been spreading it around town quite liberally for a while now. Frankly, it's been becoming a bit of an inconvenience for me."

Ciel arched a brow.

"A new product?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently, it is cheaper, more effective and far easier to transport than common opium. It goes by the name of Lady Blanc."

Marianne gasped.

"The White Lady…" She bit her lip before asking her question. "Do you know why it was given that name?"

Lau tilted his head in confusion.

"Is it important?" he asked.

"No." Ciel answered firmly.

"What's the name of the man they found at Regent's Canal Dock? Perhaps I will have heard of him?"

Sebastian stepped forward and handed Lau a picture of the deceased.

"It was John Stanley," the demon said. "I'm afraid it's likely that was an alias however."

Lau looked at the picture and sighed.

"He doesn't look familiar to me. And to think I flattered myself I knew all the small-time drug pushers in the area." He offered the picture to Ran Mao. "What about you? You recognise him?"

Ran Mao shook her head.

"Well, there you have it." Lau said as he handed back the picture.

Ciel's gaze was unwavering.

"I'm looking for something this man was supposed to have had that he was carrying on his person," he told him.

"Just something?" Lau asked.

"Yes. And it's possible that this something was the reason he was killed in cold blood. Which is why there is something I would like you to do for me."

"And what is that, my dear Earl?"

Ciel scowled as he explained.

"I want you to spread a rumour about me. Let it be known I am in possession of something valuable I took from the man who was murdered."

Lau laughed.

"Darling, that couldn't be easier!" he said. "And may I be permitted to know why?"

"If we spread that rumour far enough, the killer is sure to hear it. And he'll have to doubt the authenticity of the article he stole from John Stanley. Then he'll be forced to come after me for the real thing."

The man nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh, I see! You're using yourself as bait, you clever thing you! A courageous act indeed from the Queen's loyal Guard Dog."

Ciel said nothing in response.

"Speaking of which, my Lord, I've always wanted to inquire about something. How is it that you remain so loyal to your Lord and Master? It seems to me she makes unreasonable demands of you."

Ciel looked away.

"I doubt you could ever understand it. You left your country for another. If you never put down roots, you couldn't possibly comprehend the depths of mine, Lau."

Lau leant back in his seat, and allowed Ran Mao to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"You've got me there," he laughed.

* * *

He watched the trio leave in their carriage, and disappear down the street. With a smile, he spoke to his butler.

"Now that's done, let's do as the Earl requested, shall we, and dangle a few rumours about him? So, it seems he obtained a document from the dead man they found at the Regent's Canal Dock."

"A document, Sir?" asked the butler.

Lau turned back to the window.

"My dear Earl, of all the lovely games we've played together over the years, this one may just prove to be the most entertaining."

* * *

Aberline stood in front of a shop window, looking at the rings on display. The little gems sparkled before his eyes, but the frown pulling at the corners of his mouth persisted.

He didn't notice the boy from the canal barge watching him. The boy pulled nervously on his cap, glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and gasped when he saw Aberline walking in the opposite direction. He made to run after the Inspector, but was cut off by a man dressed in white; Ash.

"Hello there, young man." Ash greeted him with a smile, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Just now, I was talking to my good friend, Mr Havick, and he said you were collecting rubbish from the canal this morning and you saw something odd."

The boy backed away from him a step.

"Yeah…" he stammered.

"Why don't you tell me? I love a good story." Ash asked. "Especially one about witches. Did you really see the Cutty Sark?"

The boy's blue eyes went wide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bard was sat in the driver's seat of the second Phantomhive carriage reading the newspaper while MeyRin and Finny were picking up some packages from the shop.

"Here we go." Finny said with a smile.

"Alright, I think that will do us!" MeyRin said to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper, a pretty woman with brown hair and grey eyes, nodded her head.

"Perfect, I've got it," she said. "Oh MeyRin, I've been meaning to ask, you work at the Phantomhive Manor, right?"

MeyRin blinked.

"Yes, I do."

The shopkeeper leant forward.

"Do you… think you can get me some?" she whispered.

"Some what?"

* * *

Back at the mansion, Ciel sat in the parlour with Marianne at his side while Sebastian poured tea for them.

"Lady Blanc…" Ciel pondered. "Father, do you think the drug is named after the woman in white from the last case?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"You're quite like a little lost puppy sometimes. You know that, don't you?"

Ciel scowled while Marianne shook her head.

"You are rather fond of your animal comparisons, aren't you? You compare me to a kitten more often than not," the girl sighed.

"Because I cannot resist seeing how your cheeks flush so beautifully." Sebastian teased. He sighed when he saw Ciel was unmoving in his desire for an answer. "I may be one Hell of a good playing piece to manoeuvre, but I'm still a pawn in your game. Would you ask a pawn for advice on strategy?"

Ciel held onto Marianne's hand as he spoke.

"I'm still alive, or still human as the case may be. That means my wish is still unfulfilled, and our contract is in full effect."

Sebastian bowed his head and knelt before the boy.

"Yes, it is. It is good that I made the amendments to it when I did, or I would have had to fulfil our prior terms, whether I wanted to or not."

Ciel nodded his head.

"In the meanwhile, I will play the Guard Dog like the Queen requests, as so many have before. As the Phantomhive heir, it is my duty to follow in the footsteps of my ancestors…" he sighed heavily. "Yes, just as it has always been. Nothing has changed at all, except us… But also, this feeling…"

* * *

Just then, they heard a scream. They turned their heads and ran out the room towards the source. What they found was Pluto in his human form on top of a blushing MeyRin.

"Bad dog!" the maid screamed. "No! Get off me!"

Bard was doing his best to drag the Demon Hound off her, but to no avail.

"Stupid mutt! Let her go!" he shouted.

Finny was screaming at Pluto to stop.

"Pluto, you bad boy!"

"Let go, you rabid cur!"

A vein mark throbbed on Ciel's forehead. Marianne turned her head into Sebastian's chest and shuddered.

"Please tell me he has clothes on…" she whimpered.

"It looks like it this time." Sebastian told her.

She turned around and sighed.

"At least he's learned that lesson."

Ciel rolled his eyes and gave his order.

"Sebastian, do something about that horrid creature."

"Certainly." Sebastian replied.

He stepped forward, and allowed his demonic aura to leach out.

"Pluto. Kennel." The demon ordered.

Pluto whimpered at the sight of him and scurried off with his metaphorical tail between his legs. Marianne arched a brow.

"Can anyone explain what that was all about?" she asked.

Bard shook his head.

"Can't be certain, but maybe he's frightened."

MeyRin got to her feet, her face flushed a brilliant red underneath her glasses. Sebastian arched a brow.

"Was it me, or did he seem to be concentrating rather intensely on something MeyRin has in her pocket?" he commented.

The maid gasped and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a couple of pink-wrapped candies. Bard nodded his head as though he realised something.

"That's it. You got one of them Funtom candies on ya."

"Forgot about this. The nice lady gave it to me, yes, she did. Said they'd be becoming the rage all over London." MeyRin said.

Finny smiled as he pulled out his own candies.

"When we said we'd never tried them, she insisted. She was a really nice lady, right, MeyRin? She said to try one for ourselves. Apparently, they're so good, even the adults can't get enough. And they make you feel wonderful all over!" he cried.

"She says they're addictive!" MeyRin agreed.

The trio looked at one another suspiciously.

* * *

As Bard made to try and take one of the sweets out of MeyRin's hand, Tanaka shouted out, having grown to his full size.

"Stop just a minute!"

He snatched the candy away from them and brought it up to his discerning eye. His glasses glinted in the light.

"Lord Phantomhive," he said, looking to Ciel. "I think it's fairly safe to say that this is not made by the Funtom Company."

"It wasn't?" Ciel asked.

Sat in Tanaka's open palm was an opened candy wrapper, with a lump of white inside it.

"The wrapper is genuine, but our quality control is not so lax as to permit a shipment of candies so un-shapely. I can guarantee you that, My Lord."

The old steward picked up the white substance and licked it.

"This is-!"

He ran out of steam after that.

"O-oh…" MeyRin muttered.

"He ran out of time!" Finny cried.

The lump fell to the floor, and Sebastian picked it up. He sniffed it for a moment.

"Some kind of narcotic," he said. "I believe it is derived from opium. Perhaps further refined, however. I assume this is the new drug Mr Lau spoke of."

Ciel pursed his lips.

"We found Lady Blanc."

Marianne shook her head.

"You have to wonder how this could have happened though. Under our own noses. Something is definitely wrong here."

* * *

That night, under the crescent moon, Randall was surprised to be intruded upon at so late an hour.

"A visitor? To see me?" he asked.

He opened the door of his study, and found Ash sitting in his chair with his back turned to him. Ash had a smirk on his face, his violet eyes glittering unseen.

"You there! Get up!" Randall bellowed, stomping over to the white butler. "What are you doing in my chair, Sir?!"

His fists slammed on the surface of the desk standing between them.

"This is the outside of enough! That desk is reserved for the Commissioner of Scotland Yard!"

Ash chuckled, a grating, patronising laugh that made Randall's teeth stand on edge.

"It's quite comfortable, Sir Arthur." Ash said as he turned around. "I see why you guard it."

Randall stepped back, his mouth gaping slightly.

"It's you!" he snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Ash smiled.

"I bear you a message from Her Majesty. It's… quite delicate to say the least."

* * *

That night, Marianne stood on the steps of the mansion as she watched Sebastian climb into the driver's seat of the Phantomhive carriage. Ciel was already tucked away in the compartment. She hurried over and looked at him through the window.

"Why won't you let me come with you?" she asked.

Ciel looked at her.

"Because I need you to stay here. In case something happens, Mother. Please."

She sighed heavily and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Alright… Be safe. Take care, my precious boy."

As she moved away, she found herself walking to Sebastian. The demon leant down and kissed her softly.

"He will be fine, my darling mate. You have no need to worry," he said.

Marianne smiled at him.

"I still worry anyway. It is what parents do," she said. "You be careful, alright? Promise me?"

Sebastian ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I promise you."

He drew away and snapped the reins. The carriage drove off into the night.

* * *

Ciel sat in the carriage seat and bellowed his order.

"Get me to the sweets factory! And quickly!"

Sebastian snapped on the reins, and urged the horses to go faster. They ran alongside the Thames. Inside the carriage, Ciel clenched his fist.

 _Damn!_ He thought. _What are those drugs doing in my product? And the orders from the Queen… How is this all connected to the dead man at the docks? Where's the link?_

His eye became steely with determination.

 _We're missing something here. Some vital piece of the puzzle._

* * *

Lau smiled as he read a letter by flickering candlelight. Ran Mao stood looking out the window of his office.

"Ran Mao," he called out. "Tell me, which do you think is worse? To be unable to wake yourself from a dream, or to be unable to dream of anything at all?"

Ran Mao glanced at him out of the corner of her amber eye, before turning it back to the street, and the masses of police officers below.

"But of course, all things that seem eternal, whether waking or sleeping, all someday come to an end."

Lau blew out the candle. Ran Mao turned towards him.

"She Dagu."

 _The Dog._

* * *

The officers burst through the doors, milling in with pistols drawn. Ran Mao attacked with her two chui, otherwise called her meteor weapons, and proceeded to bludgeon them all to death in a rain of scarlet splatter.

* * *

Sebastian snapped the reins again, urging the horses faster. But just then, Aberline ran out into the middle of the street, his arms stretched as though to stop the moving carriage. The demon pulled on the brake, and the vehicle came to a screeching halt in front of the Inspector.

"You are a reckless man." Sebastian said. "Had anyone else been driving, you'd have been trampled."

Aberline looked up at him with a crooked smile and a wrinkled brow.

"I knew full well who you were. That's why you were stopped!" he retorted.

Soon enough, they were surrounded by police officers. Ciel opened the carriage door.

"What goes on out there, Sebastian?" he called out.

"I have stopped you, Lord Phantomhive," said Aberline. "Please step down. You are under arrest in the name of Her Majesty for violating the Pharmacy Act."

Sebastian scowled and went over to the carriage door.

"Allow me, Master."

He opened it and allowed Ciel to step out into the open air. Ciel glared down at them out of his blazing blue eye.

"So, you would dare to detain me? Do you have any idea of the magnitude of the insult you offer to the house of my family?" His gaze turned to Aberline. "And you, an untitled police inspector no less."

Aberline visibly steeled himself.

"That's correct, Ciel. You are suspected of collaboration with that drug-pusher, Lau. We know that you have been distributing a new form of narcotic."

Ciel snorted.

"With Lau? That's just ridiculous! I'll admit that I've been using him as a pawn for quite some time, but Randall knew full well he was running an opium den, and he's never said a word," he explained. "If that's a problem, then arrest Lau. He knows that I would never protect him. Lau runs his business at his own risk, by his own hand."

As they spoke, a shadowed figure slowly approached them.

Seeing their conversation was going nowhere, the Inspector turned to another topic.

"You own a warehouse, yes? Located down by the docks?" he asked.

"Yes." Ciel answered.

"That's where we found it. A large, hidden stash of the opiate known as Lady Blanc."

The boy gasped, but Aberline pressed on.

"Far too great an amount for you to claim recreational use. Some of it already inside Funtom sweet wrappers."

Ciel's brow furrowed.

"And Lau?"

"He's on the run." Aberline sighed. "The team we sent after him suffered great casualties. Practically an admission of guilt."

Sebastian turned to the boy.

"What would you have me do, My Lord?" he asked.

Ciel pondered options in silence.

 _Should I let them take me in for now? Or not?_

"Sebastian," he said. "My order is…"

* * *

"Shut your mouth now, you brat!"

A voice bellowed out.

They all turned to see Randall striding towards them, gun aimed at Ciel.

"Aberline, I thought I told you to separate the boy Earl from his butler."

Ciel glared at the man.

"Randall. I wonder that you would choose to point a gun at me, knowing what it means to do so."

Randall merely smirked.

"Well, now, if you would like to resist, then please be my guest, Sir! But I assure you, that will be the end of the Phantomhive family name. Sullied as it is by now, perhaps that is for the best."

"You would dare?"

"My orders come directly from the Queen's representative. He made Her Majesty's intent quite clear."

Randall remembered his meeting with the man in white…

* * *

" _Only the criminal responsible would have known what the Queen was seeking. The rumour we heard spoke of a document, you see. And so, we knew." Ash said, smiling. "Therefore, please detain Lau, and his benefactor, Phantomhive. Oh, and don't worry about having to conceal the charges. We'll find a suitable pretext."_

 _Randall nodded his head._

" _Right. And what shall I do with them after the arrest?" he asked._

 _Ash's smile only grew wider._

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are under arrest!" Randall shouted. "In Her Majesty's name! And I do hereby suspend all of your privileges and authority! If you defy the law in this matter, you shall be stripped of your title for high treason!"

Ciel gritted his teeth silently as he listened, while Sebastian remained completely impassive.

"Furthermore, the man known to the state as Lau, opium smuggler and head to the English branch of Kong-Rong shall be summarily executed for his crimes against the Crown." The man continued. "Lord Phantomhive, will you confess to knowledge of Lau's whereabouts, or the whereabouts of the letter we know you have concealed?"

The boy didn't even blink when he gave his answer.

"I'm afraid… I can tell you nothing."

 _Letter… That must be the missing piece._

Randall smirked.

"Ha! I should very much like to push you on that bit of evasion, but sadly, Her Majesty forbids torturing a peer of the realm."

His eyes slowly turned to Sebastian.

"However, there are no such rules about butlers…"

* * *

A girl dressed in a cream nightgown before a chess table, and moved the white queen diagonally to take a black knight. She picked up the dark piece between her pale fingers, her silvery grey tumbling in loose waves around her shoulders. Angela sat behind her, a smile twisting at the corners of her mouth as she ran her fingers over the girl's shoulder.

* * *

At the Tower of London, Sebastian was led down the stone stairs, locked in metal handcuffs. He offered no expression to his escort. His red eyes focused forward as he remembered the moments when he was separated from Ciel…

* * *

" _Offer no resistance. When the time is right, I will call for you." Ciel whispered to him._

 _The boy was being led away in similar handcuffs, the two of them going in opposing directions._

" _And then, we'll show them what becomes of those who humiliate me. Do you understand?"_

* * *

 _Yes, Ciel._

Sebastian's thoughts drifted to Marianne, and how he could feel her anxiousness rippling through him. Oh, his poor darling, how he despised being separated from her, but he had no choice. As their bond was growing stronger, he knew she would be able to feel what was happening to him. He flexed his fingers silently, wishing they were threaded through her soft brown tresses as he devoured her lips with his own. He clung to the melodiousness of her voice as though she was beside him, whispering her love into his ear.

 _We shall be reunited soon, my beloved. These chains will never be able to hold me in my desire to get to you. I only ask you be strong as you are forced to share this experience with me. I'm sorry you must suffer this…_

Sebastian and his escort entered a torture chamber, an iron maiden sat by a wall, spikes shining in the candlelight. A cauldron of oil boiled in the hearth, and the rack loomed with its ropes and levers. Miscellaneous torture instruments hung from the walls, spikes and knives and whips. The demon didn't even flinch when the metal doors slammed behind them.

* * *

This episode has always interested me, because I have wondered how Lau and Ran Mao would react to Marianne, and now I am left with my little family separated from one another, and wondering how I'm going to incorporate Aberline into this. His character intrigues me, especially the anime version of him, and I'm looking forward to working with him in the next chapter.

Marianne is going to be very angry when we next see her…

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Butler, Escaping. Bride, Warrior

Sat in the cabin of a large junk, Lau smoked a pipe of black wood and embossed gold, a dragon twisted down towards the end. He blew a swirl of smoke into the air, his arm wrapped around Ran Mao, who was huddled into his side.

"One night, Zhuang Zhou dreamt he was a butterfly. He was a happily fluttering butterfly. It was so much fun. He could fly wherever he wanted, and he had no thought of being Zhou."

* * *

 _Lau was a young boy as he chased a butterfly with black and blue wings around a field of flowers. He had a little girl by the hand, and they laughed and played as they chased the butterfly. When the butterfly landed on a flower, Lau reached out, but the butterfly burst into flames. He cried out and looked to the hand he was holding. There was no girl attached to it, nothing but a hand and a bloodstained sleeve._

* * *

"But suddenly, he woke up, and was startled to find that he was human."

* * *

 _Men with blank white faces and no features approached him, dressed in black suits and top hats._

* * *

"He couldn't decide. Was he Zhou, who just dreamt he was a butterfly, or a butterfly, who was now dreaming he was Zhou?"

* * *

 _He was beaten to the ground, and whimpered when the butterfly landed on his nose. Lau tried to reach out for the creature as it flew away into the white light of the sun._

* * *

"Surely, there must be some distinction between Zhou and the butterfly."

Lau only stared up at the ceiling as he told this story. His hand ran up and down the length of Ran Mao's back.

"This is called the transformation of things."

Ran Mao moved upright to look at his face. He chuckled quietly.

"Just ignore me," he said, bringing her head down to his shoulder again.

She rested there quietly, and listened to the sizzle of burning smoke.

* * *

RRRRIIIIPPPPP!

Sebastian's shirt was torn down the front and exposed the pale expanse of his chest. His torturer, a short, portly man with a bald head and only three teeth smirked at him.

"He, he, he! Pretty!"

Randall stood to the side, the demon glanced at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're going to confess to your crimes eventually, you know. So, you might as well do it soon, Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled under his breath, a smirk slowly crawled over his lips.

"Very well then," he said. "I confess. It was I who was responsible for the outbreak of the Black Death in Europe."

"What?!" Randall snapped.

"As I recall, it was during the reign of Edward III."

"You think this is a joke?! That was over five hundred years ago!"

Randall gritted his teeth and turned away.

"Give him as much pain as you like!" he snarled.

He left the room after that.

The torturer pondered over his instruments. Sebastian watched his hands hover over each of them.

"Goodie! If you confess, I don't get to have my fun, you see."

The man approached the demon with a sickening smile.

"Oh, look at those perfect eyes! Should I poke them, do you think? Or should I just cut them out of your pretty head instead?"

He shook his head.

"No. Save the best for last."

Taking up a pair of pincers, he went to Sebastian again.

"First, how about we get a nice scream?"

* * *

At the mansion, Marianne let out a gasp. She closed her eyes and clutched a hand to her chest. It felt like her heart was being squeezed inside her chest. Daggers poked through her skin, burning hot as they burrowed beneath her flesh. Heaving breaths rattled inside her throat.

 _Oh Sebastian… What are they doing to you?_

Marianne sighed when the pain left her only a second later.

 _Is this only what a mortal can inflict upon you? Clearly something has gone wrong. You still haven't returned. I hope you and Ciel are alright…_

She straightened her shoulders and continued going about her day. Ciel had given her the task of being the Lady of the House until his return, and she was determined to make sure she did it well.

 _If there is trouble for you elsewhere, I shall make sure our House and our family remains strong. We shall not let it fall._

* * *

Ciel sat at a desk in his apartments. The Tower of London loomed outside his window. A letter he was writing sat before him, addressed to Marianne. He wondered how he was going to send it though…

"Your tea, Sir."

Ciel glanced up and thought for the briefest moment that Sebastian was at his side. But then he remembered the demon would call him by name, as he had since their return from Preston. He blinked, and the image of Sebastian faded to reveal Aberline standing before him.

"Are you alright?" Aberline asked as he set the cup of tea down on the desk.

Ciel picked it up and took a sip. He was surprised when it actually tasted right, so he took another sip. Aberline merely smiled at him.

"Is it any good?" he asked. "You know, I used to do a lot of work down around the tea ships down at the dock."

Ciel arched a brow.

"I thought you were an Inspector?"

The man nodded and took a sip of his own tea.

"Yes, but I was raised in the East End. No parents or siblings to rely on, so I did whatever work came my way to survive."

"In that case, you've certainly done well for yourself."

Aberline shook his head as he sat down.

"Tell me the truth, Ciel. You really don't have anything to do with the drugs, do you? Or with the Queen's letter?" he said.

"Finally beginning your interrogation?" Ciel retorted.

"Not really." Aberline shrugged. "The Commissioner's instruction was just to confine you here."

Ciel scowled.

"Then I recommend you don't try to get involved. This game is between me and whoever is pulling the strings. So, why don't you just sit there and follow orders like the good little pawn you are?"

He was quiet as he sipped at his tea before he spoke again.

"That's the secret to long life and a quick promotion."

"Yes… I know." Aberline sighed.

Ciel considered him for a moment, then took up his pen again to write his letter. When he finished, he slid the folded paper into an envelope, sealed it, and wrote a name on the outside. His finger ran over the black ink as he looked at Aberline, and felt an instinct to trust him with the letter burning inside him. The name was _M. Michaelis_.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another mafia district, there was a meeting going on inside.

"Eh, if you want to give up your territory to the Ferro family, we'd be happy to accept it from you. There's no doubt about that."

The man who spoke was pale with black hair and a moustache, dressed in a dark grey suit. His lip curled slightly as he continued.

"But I thought you worked for the Queen's Dog? And I heard he just got himself captured."

Sitting opposite him, Lau smiled. Ran Mao sat curled into his side.

"You're sure you want to just desert him?"

The Asian man tilted his head as his grip became tighter on the woman.

"A butterfly drinks from the flower, just as the flower spreads its pollen by attracting the butterfly. Should the bloom be plucked for its beauty, ending this beautiful cycle of life? Would the butterfly mourn the flower?" he inquired cryptically.

The man smirked.

"I suppose the butterfly would find a new flower. Yes?"

Lau nodded.

"Thankfully, this world is full of flowerbeds. And don't forget, this was your doing."

"Just as Stanley was your doing. Let's not throw stones."

"Yes, you're quite right, Senor Kuraro."

Kuraro smiled.

"I wish you a safe journey, Mr Lau."

* * *

As their carriage rode along the docks, Lau spoke to Ran Mao.

"Do you know what, Ran Mao?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her amber eyes almost glowing with curiosity.

"I couldn't be happier to be leaving here. I find these peaceful days to be dreadfully boring."

She pursed her lips, her eyes narrowed.

"Liar."

* * *

While they were driving past, they didn't notice Aberline standing on the docks. His brow was furrowed as his memories drifted to a room completely stained with blood, and how his throat became raw from his cries. He watched men hauling heavy sacks onto one of the ships.

"So, it's a tea ship again," he sighed as he thought of his time doing the same thing in his youth. "Opium, the Chinese, and the tea ship. What a sad coincidence. It's the Opium Wars all over again."

He walked past the ship without another word, and touched a hand to his breast pocket. Ciel's letter lay inside it.

Aberline was uncertain why Ciel would ask him to deliver such a thing, but it was harmless enough, simply a letter to his household. Although he did wonder about the name.

* * *

Taking a carriage up was easy enough, and so he stood in front of the Phantomhive manor. It was a great, imposing thing; it reminded him a little bit of Ciel. He took a breath before he knocked on the front door. It opened just a crack, not enough for him to see who opened it.

"Yes? May I ask who is calling?" they asked.

"Inspector Aberline, Sir. I have been tasked with delivering a letter for Ciel." Aberline responded.

"Who is the letter addressed to?"

He read the name off the envelope.

"M. Michaelis."

There was a beat of silence. The person on the other side then spoke.

"Tanaka shall lead you to the parlour. You may meet with them there."

The door opened fully, but Aberline found himself staring at an empty doorway. Cautiously, he walked inside. Tanaka appeared before him and led the way. While Aberline's back was turned, Marianne emerged from behind the door. She watched him go with determined eyes, blazing dark blue.

* * *

Once he was shown into the parlour, Aberline sat down on one of the sofas. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and turned it over in his hands. The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a woman enter the room. She wore a dove grey dress with white lace and netting detail, her hair hung around her shoulders, and her eyes were a piercing dark blue. Her black button boots clicked against the floor, and a glowing red jewel sat in a choker at her throat.

"Inspector Aberline. I would say it is nice to see you again, but this isn't a social visit, is it?" Marianne said as she took a seat on the sofa opposite him.

"Are you M. Michaelis?" he asked.

She smiled slightly.

"I am, but at the same time, I am not. Ciel started giving me the name Mrs Michaelis when I was out of the manor dressed like this," she explained. "Most of the time, I follow Ciel and Sebastian wherever they go. Edward Montague is another name I go by, but as you can see, neither of them are accurate."

Aberline stared at her.

"Who are you then?"

"My name is Marianne Blackmore, apprentice butler to House Phantomhive, and current caretaker of this household. And I would like to know why you are here."

Shakily, Aberline handed the letter to her. Marianne opened it without a word and read it. She let out a sound of understanding.

"So, Lau has decided he wants to become a bigger player and betrayed Ciel. Sebastian is in the Tower of London undergoing torture, and Ciel is under house arrest. They really are in a spot of bother, aren't they?" she said. "There seem to be more things at play here though. Strings are being pulled from particularly high places. Inspector, if you would so kind as to wait a few minutes while I get my coat and hat?"

She got up, tucked the letter into her pocket and made to walk out the room. Aberline immediately leapt to his feet.

"Wait just a minute! You have been declared legally dead for over two years! How are you alive and standing there as though nothing is amiss?"

Marianne smiled at him.

"A simple matter of swapping myself with a consumption victim, making sure they were completely unrecognisable, and leaving my cut hair for them to find. Everyone simply assumed I had died in the blazes." Her eyes then darkened. "I have a better life here than I would have had if I stayed and let my family have their way. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for the family I have made here."

She stepped towards him.

"You are going to take me to the Tower of London so I can see Sebastian, and then you are going to take me where they are keeping Ciel. I can tell you want to help him as much as I do, so we need to work together."

Aberline nodded his head.

"Very well then, Miss."

* * *

Clicking heels tapped against the stone. The grating of the metal door being pulled open rang against the silence. Sebastian hung from his shackles, red slashes splayed across his abdomen. The torturer was asleep in a corner of the room, surrounded by empty glass bottles. Dressed in leather and lace, Angela smiled at the prisoner and spoke.

"You make quite a picture, Sebastian."

Sebastian lifted his head, revealing the cuts that had been made to his face.

"So, this is how far you'll go? To be loyal to the master who put you here?"

He smirked.

"Between his young Lordship and myself. Such are the terms of our contract."

Angela drew out her whip and cracked it against the floor. A sneer stretched across her face.

* * *

Ciel eyed his cloak in the darkness, waited for just the right moment to pick it up and put it on. He slipped his top hat onto his head, and walked out the room. As he walked, he stepped out onto the viaduct. Glancing up at the Tower, he wondered about Sebastian.

"Ciel!"

He heard a voice call out to him. Ciel turned and saw it was Aberline.

"Where are you going?" Aberline asked.

The boy sighed.

"I'm simply tired of this confinement. I thought I'd take a little walk," he replied. "Did you deliver my letter?"

"I did, and I met Miss Blackmore as well. Do you make her disguise herself, or does she choose to do that?"

Ciel chuckled.

"She chooses to do that. Frankly, I think it's because she prefers trousers for moving about in. I would never dictate her choices. She faked her death to escape all that."

Aberline shook his head and pressed onward.

"What is it you think you can accomplish on your own?" he asked.

"Don't underestimate the Phantomhives." Ciel sneered. "Do you have any idea how many years of my family have held sway in the Underworld? I still have all of the pawns I need."

Aberline shrugged his shoulders.

"Yet with the others, you have sent letters and they haven't responded. They've left you all alone. And do you consider Miss Blackmore a pawn? She is the only one you asked to come directly, and she came within minutes of reading your letter," he said. "Am I wrong, Ciel?"

* * *

Angela pointed the handle of her weapon at Sebastian.

"The boy must be gnashing his teeth right now, don't you think?" she asked, tilting the demon's head up. "Having been shown his own powerlessness?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, I'd imagine you're right."

* * *

Marianne walked through the corridors of the Tower of London, searching for the torture chamber. Her dove grey coat covered her dress, her hands were covered with black leather gloves, and she had a grey hat with a black veil on top of her head.

"I'll be there soon, Sebastian."

* * *

Ciel stared at Aberline.

"Fear and profit," said Aberline. "Those are the only ties that bind in the Underworld. And I'm afraid you can provide neither of them at the moment."

The boy scowled.

"That won't hold me back for long."

"Even if all of his pawns are taken away from him, forever…" said Sebastian.

"Even if the only piece left to me, the only player still under my control is the king…" Ciel continued.

* * *

Beaten and bloody, the demon only smiled, a sense of pride filling him.

"He will never pull out of the game. That's my Master's nature. You should know that."

Angela smiled back at him.

"Why not just admit your own nature, and start acting on your own desires?" she asked. "This is harder on you than you're saying. How long has it been, Sebastian? Since you last devoured the soul of a human? And now, you're injured as well!"

Her violet eyes glinted in the light.

"You must be beyond ravenous by now."

Her lips curled into a smirk.

"Shall we make a deal then?" she asked, drawing her whip up his sternum. "The true Doomsday will arrive in due time. When it does, you can have as many souls as you like…"

She pressed the end deep into his chin.

"All you have to do is give me that boy."

Sebastian merely smiled.

"I believe I'll decline," he said. "You see, my pallet goes weary of simple, unclean souls. I crave ambrosia. My Young Master is the only one I want. I desire no other soul."

He twisted his words carefully. To him, ambrosia came from Marianne's lips when they were joined with his own. And Ciel, he was the only human he would ever consider as his child. No other soul had such strength and determination.

Angela scowled and turned away.

"Well, it seems our negotiations have broken down then. Such a shame."

She struck him with the tail of her whip, and continued to do so again and again.

"Ye unclean! Ye unnecessary! Ye unwanted!"

More bloody gashes erupted on the demon's abdomen.

"Ye shall be cleansed! The pain you feel is God's purifying fire!"

Sebastian sighed to himself.

 _This pain shall be the spice I use._

"Offer up your blood for your sin!" Angela shouted.

 _My blood but the sauce._

"Your soul must be purged with flame!"

Her laughter was manic, but he didn't stir from his thoughts.

 _To flavour that solitary, fiery soul… Bless my boy._

* * *

Angela finally stopped her torturing and left the chamber, her high heeled boots clicking loudly against the stone. She twirled her whip in her hand, her fingers came away red with Sebastian's blood…

* * *

Marianne caught a scent most familiar to her.

 _Sebastian's blood!_

She quickened her pace, slowly growing more desperate to find him. As she turned a corner, the girl saw the angel approaching. Marianne smoothed the veil hanging in front of her face, and proceeded to walk past her, head held high. She felt Angela's eyes on her for a moment as they breezed past one another. But she refused to falter.

* * *

When she could no longer hear clicking heels, she hurried down the corridor until she saw a large metal gate. Marianne pushed it open as quietly as she could and slipped inside. As she looked around, she saw Sebastian, dripping blood onto the floor.

"Oh Sebastian…"

Running over, she cupped her hands to his cheeks. Sebastian blinked his red eyes at her.

"Hello darling."

She pressed her lips to his.

"What have they been doing to you?" she whispered.

The demon chuckled.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. You would be surprised at some of the things that have happened with my previous contracts."

Her fingers traced over the bleeding lines.

"Is there anything I can do to make this better?" she asked. "You've offered me blood before to help me heal. Would the same thing work with you?"

Sebastian pondered her question for a moment.

"Perhaps. It may accelerate my healing."

Without hesitation, she unbuttoned the collar of her dress and offered him the creamy expanse of her neck. When her arms were securely around him, he bit down.

* * *

Ciel glared at Aberline.

"If I can no longer rely on anyone's help, so be it," he said. "I was born to end up alone. It's the fate delivered to me by the cursed House of Phantomhive. You wouldn't understand, Aberline."

The man tucked his hands into his pockets and bowed his head.

"I know you're talking about your parents' murder." Aberline said. Ciel gasped, but Aberline continued. "I read your file, and Randall told me the rest. I know everything. I know you're the Queen's Guard Dog, and that you run the criminal Underworld."

"Well then." Ciel smirked. "There's nothing more to say, is there?"

"Why do you insist on doing this alone?" Aberline snapped. "Why won't you ask anyone for help?"

"I don't need anyone on my side!" Ciel bellowed. "I'm the one playing the game. All I need are my pawns."

He moved to walk away again.

"I'll be on your side!"

Ciel stopped and turned towards him again. Aberline smiled at him.

"Me. I'll be on your side, Ciel. I will."

The boy blinked at him.

"Why are you doing this…?"

* * *

Marianne then stepped out onto the viaduct. She walked up to Ciel and brushed her hands over his shoulders.

"All ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes. We are." Ciel answered.

He caught sight of her unbuttoned collar, and the bruise peeking out over the top. Blushing slightly, he pointed it out to her.

"Went to see Sebastian, I see?"

She flushed red and rebuttoned her collar.

"I thought he needed a little… help."

"And then some."

Marianne poked his cheek.

"Nothing but blood and kisses, sweet boy. Blood and kisses."

* * *

The next day, the three of them walked through the streets near the docks.

"You're a fool!" Ciel protested. "If anyone finds out about this, you'll lose more than just your job."

Ciel was dressed in his street boy's attire, brown trousers and waistcoat with a matching hat and white medical patch. Marianne wore her Edward persona and old street clothes, covered up with her brown coat.

"I'm getting married, you know." Aberline responded.

"Congratulations." Marianne smiled.

Ciel furrowed his brow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Not long after that, I am to be a father as well." Aberline said. "That's why I want to make this country better, safer for everyone who lives in it. My child deserves a peaceful country with no need for a Guard Dog."

He shook his head and continued.

"It's not just the tea ships that have outlived their day. We need to change with the times, Ciel."

Ciel snorted.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. What will change it is faith. Faith in tomorrow. Faith that we can make it better, that's how society evolves."

Marianne arched a brow.

"You're quite the philosopher. And it's a good thing to follow."

"Just who are you?" Ciel inquired.

"Fred Aberline. Detective."

* * *

Just then, the old woman from the shop ran towards them.

"Aby, my boy!" she called.

"What is it, ma'am?" Aberline asked.

"I found someone. Someone who says he's witnessed the murder down at the docks," she explained.

* * *

They went to her shop and spoke to the witness, the young boy.

"A Chinese girl?" Aberline asked.

The boy nodded his head, his hand gripping the handle of his teacup.

"Aye, and she was a lovely one, she was!" he said. "I thought she was the Cutty Sark come back from the dead."

Marianne and Ciel looked at one another, sharing the same thought.

 _A Chinese girl. What a coincidence._

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" Aberline asked.

"I told Havick about it when I'd seen it, and the other fellow in white," the boy answered. "He really was quite a dapper gentleman, he was! When I told him about the girl I saw, he said I was a good boy with a pure heart! And then he gave me this!"

He pulled a pink-wrapped candy out of his pocket.

* * *

Just then, they were approached by a man, he was swaying left and right as though he had been drinking.

"Give it to me!" he demanded. "You work for the Ferros, don't you?! I-I'll get you your money soon, I swear!"

He tried to grab onto the boy, but Marianne leapt out of her seat and pulled the boy away.

"Get away from him, you addict!" she snapped.

Aberline immediately grabbed the man by the back of his collar and hoisted him up into the air.

"Let's have a little chat."

* * *

Gazing out at a view of the docks as one of the ships sailed away, Ferro smiled to himself in the sanctuary of his carriage.

"So, now the entire East End territory belongs to me."

* * *

But then, a commotion was heard outside and his carriage was driven away. His henchmen having been left behind. Aberline, having taken the driver's seat, snapped the reins. Marianne sat perfectly composed opposite Ferro, while Ciel was beside him, the barrel of his gun pressed against Ferro's cheek.

"Kuraro, are you the bastard who replaced the product in my warehouse with opium disguised as sweets?" the boy demanded, keeping his voice level.

Ferro smiled.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you-!"

Ciel jammed the gun into his mouth.

"Children can be very impatient."

Marianne smiled as she ran a finger over the sharp edge of her dagger.

"And we don't want to make a mess of your lovely interior. Blood is so difficult to get out."

Ferro looked between them and sighed.

"Alright, it was me."

"And were you responsible for John Stanley as well?" Ciel asked.

"No, that was Lau. I swear it wasn't me!" Ferro cried. "Stanley was one of our suppliers. We both bought his products. But the idiot tried to blackmail Lau, and got himself killed by Lau's little tigress for his trouble."

There was a pause.

"Come to think of it, Lau told me you were in some trouble of your own, and that's why he was running. I hear he got something valuable off of Stanley before he left though."

Ciel gritted his teeth at the revelation.

 _So, it was Lau…_

* * *

Aberline brought the carriage to an abrupt halt. Ferro's henchmen were now a blockade in the middle of the street.

"Ciel! M-Edward!" he called out.

Ferro merely relaxed into his seat.

"Heh, how strange. I heard the Phantomhives stopped at nothing to get their way. Is this the best you can do?" he laughed.

Ciel smirked back at him.

"Yes, that is true. This isn't like me, not at all, actually."

* * *

Aberline called down to them from the carriage.

"Ciel, what now?"

* * *

The boy's smile grew wider.

"I forgot. There are no fast rules in this world, or if there are, I'm the one who makes them."

He lifted a hand to his medical patch.

"Edward, if you would be so kind as to begin the proceedings?"

Marianne bowed her head with a smile.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure."

Without another word, she climbed out of the carriage and drew her dagger.

* * *

The henchmen aimed their guns at her. She walked slowly forward…

* * *

"In my name, and that of my defiled family, I command you. Come, Sebastian!"

Ciel's pentagram glowed brightly as he uncovered his eye.

* * *

Sebastian's eye cracked open.

"At last."

His words rang out against the silent darkness. His torturer backed away slightly, the burning hot iron limp in his hand. Demonic chuckling filled the room as Sebastian tore his shackles from the stone wall. His wounds healed at blinding speed. With his eyes glowing magenta, and his pupils becoming narrow slits, he sliced through the Tower's torturer as though he was but a shadow.

* * *

"Finish them off!" Ferro ordered.

Marianne remained where she stood, letting the bullets sail past her. Aberline ducked behind the driver's seat, while Ciel remained quiet as he sat inside, cartridges ricocheting all around him. Marianne watched Sebastian's arrival with glowing happiness, smiled as he took down each and every one of their attackers. Ciel stepped out of the carriage.

"You're late," he chastised.

Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, Ciel, and I've been waiting quite a while as well. At least I had Marianne's visit to pass the time."

The boy walked towards him, and bent his head forward, burying his face into the demon's chest.

"I let that soft-hearted fool get under my skin and affect me." Ciel sighed. "It won't happen again."

Marianne approached them with a smile, and ran her fingers through Sebastian's hair. Ciel looked up at them both.

"We need to go after Lau. What use are pawns who defy those who wield them?" he said.

"Are you certain about this, Ciel?" Sebastian asked. "Think carefully. You will not be able to take back this order."

"I will not suffer those who stand in my way. Not even friends or family. Is that understood?"

The demon bowed with a smile.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Aberline, having emerged from his hiding place, called out to them.

"Ciel!"

Ciel turned to look at him.

"You should keep your distance from me, if you want to live."

The inspector gasped at his words.

"My place is in the shadows." Ciel continued. "Yours in the light. We walk opposite paths, Aberline. It's best you remember that."

Marianne shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ciel, I wouldn't be too hasty in saying that…" she sighed.

Ciel arched a brow at her in response.

* * *

As one of the tea ships sailed into the docks, a sailor caught sight of something glinting on the horizon.

"What's that?" he cried out.

* * *

Ciel stood at the top of the Tower with Sebastian and Marianne at his side. He was once again in his noble attire, and his arms were folded across his chest.

"Cannon!" he ordered.

The Tower's cannons went off at once, aiming directly at the ship. Plumes of smoke burst into the air as the large black balls hurtled towards their target. Many landed in the water, but was proved to be a direct hit, and smashed into the ship's deck.

* * *

Inside the ship's cabin, Lau smiled.

"Ah, you've come at last, have you?" he said. "That's why I'm so fond of you, my dear Earl. You do play your part."

* * *

Ciel climbed onto Sebastian's back while the demon carried Marianne in his arms.

"Let's go, Father," he said.

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed.

Leaping off the Tower at the moment another cannon went off, Sebastian landed on the ball, and used it to travel across the water to the ship. Once there, he jumped off and ran up the mast and onto the deck.

Suddenly, Ran Mao attacked with her chui, smashing them into the wood. The demon evaded her quickly. He helped Ciel off his back and placed Marianne on the ground.

"Go on, I'll take her," he said.

"Very well." Ciel replied.

"Take care." Marianne whispered.

She and Ciel backed away slowly. Ran Mao glared at the butler.

"You're my master's enemy. You die."

Her words were cold and calm, barely an emotion to them. Sebastian smirked devilishly.

"We'll have to see about that."

* * *

Watching the battle from the docks, Aberline rode on horseback towards a collection of small fishing boats. A look of determination was apparent on his face.

* * *

As Ciel and Marianne moved through the flames licking the ship's deck, they made their way to the door leading below deck. The girl kicked the door down with a loud bang. Ciel drew his gun, and together, they walked inside.

The foul smell of opium enveloped them. Marianne held her breath, and weighed her dagger in her hand. Through the smoke, Lau smiled at them.

"I see you have finally found your way to this humble place, my dear Earl. It feels strange that we should meet under such questionable circumstances. And inevitable, don't you think? Like we always knew someday it might come to this," he said.

Ciel aimed his gun.

"Perhaps you're right about that, Lau."

The Asian man wasn't fazed.

"By the way, what you're looking for is right over there."

He gestured to a chest on his desk. Inside was a rolled-up letter with a brilliant red seal.

"What do you suppose it is?" Lau asked. "It's actually quite a fascinating document. It's a diplomatic treaty proposing a military alliance with Germany and Italy."

Ciel picked up the document in question and gasped.

"Yes, it would appear that your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe, not to mention the rest of the world into full-scale war. I suppose she'll trigger it by attacking France through the opium trade with this new drug, Lady Blanc." Lau explained. "Just as your country invaded my own and inundating it with opium so long ago, leading to the Opium Wars."

The boy let out a growl as Marianne pried the document out of his hands. Lau smirked.

"Do you think you'll still be her little Guard Dog when the guns start firing, My Lord?"

"Is that why you betrayed me?" Ciel asked. "You're a pacifist?"

Marianne shook her head.

"I don't think that's the reason."

Lau chuckled.

"And your little butler is right again."

"Then why?" Ciel demanded.

Lau got to his feet.

"I was just your pawn, remember? The only tie that ever bound us was profit, my little Lord. And you see, lately, I've been a bit bored."

He tapped some ash out of his pipe.

"I was bored being just a pawn. So, I decided it was time to be a new player in a new game."

He opened his eyes, and revealed his fathomless black orbs.

"A game with both our lives on the line."

* * *

Ciel gasped and fired a bullet. Lau pulled a dao from his sash and used the blade to deflect the cartridge. Marianne pulled the boy behind her and drew her dagger…

* * *

Ran Mao landed on the deck with a thud. A ribbon of red leaked from the corner of her mouth. She stared up at Sebastian through wilting eyes, and watched as he tugged the edges of his gloves.

"Your small body houses magnificent reserves of power. However, in the end, you're still human." Sebastian said with a smirk. "If you would prefer, we can call an end to this now?"

Ran Mao shook her head.

"No… No end…" she rasped.

* * *

Just then, Ciel and Marianne came running out of the captain's cabin through the smoke.

"Sebastian!" Marianne called out.

Lau emerged soon afterwards.

"I never thought I'd see Ran Mao's strength pushed this far. It just proves what I've always suspected. You're not truly human, are you, butler?" he said.

Sebastian gave a wan smile.

"You may believe what you like. I am simply one Hell of a butler."

The Asian man chuckled.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed, My Lord," he said. "But can a world so interesting be reality?"

As rain began to fall from the sky, Lau smiled.

"Sometimes I find myself wondering if I have in fact been living nothing but a dream ever since that fateful day."

He remembered all the fire and blood that surrounded him.

"He couldn't decide. Was he Zhou, who dreamt he was a butterfly?"

Charging forward, he surged towards Ciel.

"Or a butterfly who was now dreaming he was Zhou?"

* * *

Ciel screamed for Sebastian. But the demon was stopped in his intervention by Ran Mao.

"I won't let you get away!"

She swung her chui at his head. He ducked underneath it.

* * *

Marianne threw herself in front of Ciel, felt the dao pierce through her chest, and explode out of her back, dripping with her blood. Ciel could only watch with his mouth agape. Aberline, having managed to get to the junk, had pushed the boy out of the way and to the floor. They started at Marianne as she stood with the large blade sticking out of her slender body. She licked a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth and shakily reached around to grip the hilt. Slowly, she pulled out the blade, and let it clatter to the floor. Lau smirked at her.

"You're in my way, Little Butler."

Marianne smiled, feeling the red threads started pulling her gaping wound closed. They all watched the skin knit itself back together, her bindings lay in shreds at her sides. Holding her dagger between them, she went for him.

* * *

Lau picked up his dao and their blades clashed. Marianne assumed she had to thank Sebastian's blood for increasing her strength. Using a dagger against a very large sword would have made a very easy battle without it.

"I will not let you hurt Ciel!"

She drove her fist into his jaw. Lau spat blood out of his mouth and sneered.

"All pieces end up being sacrificed. You are simply proving you are more stubborn than most."

* * *

Sebastian stood by, impressed with the skill his mate displayed. But then, he saw Lau try to strike a low blow. He sliced through the air with his hand, and jabbed the Asian man in the stomach. Lau was slammed into the side of the junk, red blooming from his abdomen.

"Magnificent, My Lord," he said. "You win by virtue of your vice."

"Why Lau? Tell me!" Ciel demanded.

"The match is over. You've won quite handsomely, as expected."

Ran Mao knelt by her master's side.

"I never had what it takes to play the game, I suppose."

Lau watched a butterfly flutter past, and let Ran Mao help him to his feet.

"Come, Ran Mao. If the world is but a butterfly's dream, then at least let me take this final moment to admire its beauty."

Before their eyes, they saw dancing butterflies.

* * *

With a splash, they fell into the water. Sebastian looked over the side with an impassive expression on his face. Marianne sheathed her dagger and came up to his side.

"Are you well, my dear?" he asked.

She smiled softly.

"It's not the first time I've been stabbed through the chest," she replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I am alright. It just takes a while to get used to the feeling again."

He leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

* * *

"Miss Blackmore!" Aberline called out to her.

They turned towards him, Ciel following the inspector close behind.

"How are you alive?!" he demanded.

Marianne bit her lip and looked away. Her hands threaded themselves together.

"There are things in this world you cannot begin to imagine. Beings who walk through our streets as humans, but are far more than that," she said. "Our souls are precious to us, and the beings who walk among us govern what happens to them. There are those who collect them, those who devour them, and those who are meant to protect them. Reapers, Angels and Demons. They decide where we go after we have left this world. Not everything is as it seems though."

She sighed heavily.

"I honestly don't know why I'm still alive. It could be because _he_ ," she pointed up to the sky. "Won't let me die because he has a plan for me, which I have no intention of letting him carry out. It could be because I am in love with, and eternally tied to a Demon. I don't know. All I know is that no matter how hard I've tried, I can't die."

Aberline trembled slightly at her words, but somehow, he kept his composure.

"I see," he said. He looked at Ciel and Marianne. "You know, I was just like you two once. I lost my loved ones and I thought I would never get my family back. I thought nothing would ever be the same. But I was so wrong. You can have your family."

Ciel let Marianne bring him into her arms. Sebastian placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Aberline smiled.

"You do have a chance, Ciel. To move forward, and build a brand-new future for yourself. And you've started it, by building yourself a new family. Don't ever forget you can build a better future. Promise, you won't."

Ciel removed his eye patch and showed the pentagram emblazed in his eye.

"I once believed there was nothing for me, because I gave my future away."

Aberline bowed his head and walked away.

"I have a feeling we shall see each other again soon. I wish you all well. And your secrets shall remain as they are, secrets."

* * *

Sebastian then interrupted.

"Ciel…"

Ciel's hand whipped up and slapped Sebastian across the face.

"Ciel!" Marianne gasped. "Why did you do that?"

"You didn't hold up your end of the bargain!" Ciel snapped. "My life was in serious danger, and Mother stood between me and Lau to take the blow! Either one of us could have been killed! You disobeyed the rules of the contract!"

The demon smiled demonically.

"Because you were perfectly safe, dear boy," he answered. "You didn't get hurt, did you? And Marianne is completely healed, as she always is after what should be a fatal blow. Of course, I didn't protect you, because in that moment, I knew my darling would use her own body to shield you…"

Ciel slapped his other cheek.

"Don't speak of it so candidly!"

Marianne clasped the boy's hand before he could strike the butler again.

"That's enough of that!" she said.

"You allow him to say those things as though they were nothing?!" Ciel cried.

She sighed.

"Of course, they weren't nothing. But he knew I would be okay. He trusted me to protect you when he would be unable to. And I would do the same thing if it meant I was able to protect you."

Ciel buried his face into her chest, and let her wrap her arms around him and stroke his hair.

"You foolish girl… Damn you…"

* * *

Sebastian curled an arm around his mate's shoulders as she held their child. His eyes blazed brightly as he glared at Aberline's retreating back.

 _It is you who are the fool, Inspector Aberline. I shall not let you taint the darkness growing in my child._

* * *

I am cutting this very finely indeed. I only finished writing this a few minutes ago. Time has not been on my side this fortnight. I hope everyone is happy about Aberline getting to live. I always thought he could be a useful ally had he stayed alive long enough.

Marianne became something of a femme fatale this time, I wanted her to have that bad-ass attitude while being a lady at the same time. She seemed to get a mind of her own though when she decided to fight Lau though… That wasn't in the plan… But I think it came out rather well.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Butler, Engaging Servants. Bride, Butler's Apprentice

 _The night was cold and a gentle wind blew through the streets of London. The glowing face of the capital's clock struck nine. Standing atop Big Ben stood a woman with long, purple-red hair flowed around her head and shoulders._

" _ **The name of your target is unimportant**_ _."_

 _She readied her sniper rifle and sought out her target._

" _ **There's only one thing you're good for**_ _."_

 _She huffed loudly._

" _This is in the way!" she said, tossing aside the sniper scope._

 _The woman spotted her target down below and aimed._

" _ **You were made for this**_ _._ _ **That's why you were born with those inhuman eyes**_ _._ _ **The better to see your prey**_ _._ _ **Understand?**_ _"_

 _She stopped when she saw her target's wife and children approach him._

" _ **There's only one thing you're good for**_ _."_

 _Her thumb rested on the trigger._

 _Just then, a voice interrupted her._

" _You have incredible eyes. I'd like to offer you a position."_

 _Behind her stood Sebastian._

" _Room and board would be included, of course."_

 _The woman swiftly turned around and aimed her rifle at him, but he had vanished. She gasped when she felt his presence behind her._

" _No experience necessary."_

 _He said this as he took hold of the barrel of her gun._

" _I'll teach you everything you need to know, if you agree?"_

 _She paused for a moment before a sigh escaped her._

" _And what would I have to do?" she asked, turning her head to reveal her wide brown eyes._

* * *

 _Tanaka opened the back door of the mansion and saw Sebastian and the woman on the doorstep._

" _I've engaged a housemaid." Sebastian said._

 _Tanaka stepped aside and allowed them through._

" _This way."_

* * *

 _Inside the maid's room, Marianne had laid out the woman's new uniform. She wiped her brow and smiled._

" _That looks good."_

 _Hearing the door open, she patted her wig and turned to greet the new employee._

" _Welcome to Phantomhive Manor."_

* * *

 _The woman dressed into the clothes once Sebastian and Marianne had left. It was a slow process, having been quite some time since she had worn a dress. The buttons and frills took some getting used to. Once fully dressed, she stared at herself in the mirror._

" _A skirt…" she said. "That's new."_

 _She heard a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal Tanaka with a tray. Turning around, she was offered what lay upon it._

" _A gift from the Young Master." Tanaka said._

 _She stared down at the present. A pair of round glasses stared back at her, gleaming in the light._

" _Master?"_

 _When she put on the glasses, the face that stared back at her smiled brightly. A flush spread across her cheeks, and a giggle fell from her lips._

 _It was MeyRin._

* * *

In the present, Sebastian, Ciel and Marianne were walking down the stairs into the entrance foyer. The servant trio and Tanaka were lined up before them. Sebastian and Marianne went off to the side and let them address the Young Master.

"Good morning, hope you slept well, Sir."

Ciel didn't glance their way.

"Good morning," he said in response before walking off after the demon and his mate.

They stared after him in confusion.

"Master?" Finny called out.

"Feeling down, he is." MeyRin said.

Bard scratched his head.

"'Fraid so."

Tanaka peered over the frames of his glasses.

"Oh? What can you be so certain about that, Bardroy?" he asked.

The cook smirked.

"Well, he may look the same as ever to an outsider, but his servants can see the difference, clear as day."

Finny and MeyRin nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, we'll just have to do our best to give the Young Master's spirits a boost!" Bard said.

"That's a brilliant idea." MeyRin cried, clapping her hands.

"We're going to throw him a party."

As they talked, Tanaka shook his head.

"Equanimity."

He shrunk to his chibi form and took a sip of green tea. MeyRin arched a brow.

"What's equanimity?" she asked.

Bard shrugged.

"I think it's to do with equal nimity."

Finny however knew what it meant, or at least something close to it.

"I think Tanaka means we should help the Earl relax by keeping things normal."

"Oh, we can do that," said the maid. "I'll polish the manor until it gleams like new, yes I will."

Bard nodded his head.

"And I think it's time to pull out a few of my secret recipes."

"And I'll make sure all the trees on the grounds are healthy as can be!" Finny cheered.

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

They dashed out of the foyer soon after that.

* * *

Pluto, in his Demon Hound form, was breathing fire all over the grounds, resulting in a great number of burnt trees. Finny was riding on his back as though he was a giant horse.

"Cut that out, Pluto," he said. "You sure are full of energy today."

The Demon Hound lit fire to one of the trees, and caused two birds to fly out of it. He immediately gave chase. As his gaping maw grew closer to them, Finny clamped down on his neck.

"No, please don't eat them, Pluto," he cried. "No."

Pluto stopped when he was in such a firm chokehold.

Finny watched as the birds flew away.

"Sorry, little birdies," he said. He turned to Pluto. "Sorry to you too, boy."

As he stroked the Hound's muzzle, a small smile spread across his face.

"You know, it's funny. Before I came here, the birds were my only real friends. But since I started working for the Earl, I've been able to go outside every single day, rain or shine."

A sigh escaped him.

"Sometimes… I wonder what it was like for the Young Master, before we all got here."

Pluto's ear twitched. His nose sniffed at the air. He let out a long howl. Finny looked up at him.

"Smell something?" he asked.

* * *

Sebastian looked up from his work when he heard the Demon Hound. Ciel was sat at the head of the dining table with Marianne sat to his right. The demon offered the boy a newspaper on a silver platter.

"I imagine this year's exhibition will be grand," he said. "It is the one hundredth anniversary of the French Revolution. They're building a colossal tower in Paris for the World's Fair, I hear. The Eiffel Tower, I believe they're calling it."

"Yes…" Ciel answered as he browsed through the article.

"Doesn't it recall you to the Tower of Babel, when the people incurred God's wrath trying to build a tower to the heavens?"

Marianne stirred her tea quietly.

"A foolish endeavour really. Heaven cannot be reached by mere mortals," she said.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Yes…"

Sebastian and Marianne looked at one another. The demon lowered his gaze to the tea tray.

"Ash has informed me Her Majesty will be travelling covertly to Paris to see it for herself."

"Yes…"

"Will Earl Grey do today, Ciel?"

"Yes."

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _Time for more drastic measures, dear._

Sebastian smiled.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived an old man and an even older woman."

Ciel dropped the newspaper onto the table.

"What the Devil are you on about?" he asked.

"Ah, so you are listening to me, Ciel." Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, of course I am." Ciel took a sip of his tea. "Has there been any word from Her Majesty about the incident the other day?"

Sebastian turned away.

"None. I'm sorry."

"I see." Ciel sighed. "Good then."

* * *

Sebastian and Marianne left the dining room after that.

"This matter with the Queen is weighing more heavily on him than he says," she said. "In the past, her methods have always been a promotion of peace. Unless she has become hypocritical over the years, there is no fathomable reason why she would form such an alliance."

The demon looked down at her and stroked his hand against her cheek.

"I am impressed with your knowledge of these things, but I think you forget that our boy has been forced to mature more rapidly than most," he replied. "While he may have softened, and accepted us as his parents, he still has his duty to the Phantomhive legacy."

She pressed her lips to his.

"I suppose. I just hate seeing him like this though."

* * *

More than anything did Sebastian want to pin her to the wall and kiss her senseless, but as his hands moved to grip her wrists, they heard a cry. The couple hurried down the corridor and saw MeyRin.

"I'll make it all clean!" she cried. "I'll make it all nice and sparkly, yes I will."

Marianne sweatdropped as she and Sebastian walked towards the maid.

"MeyRin."

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cleaning," she responded. "I'm polishing the railing."

Marianne bit her lip.

"Then are you aware that you're using shoe polish to do it with?"

MeyRin looked down at her work and screamed. The railing was almost completely black.

"I mistook the shoe polish for wax, I did."

In the midst of her panicking, she didn't realise that she was leaving black smudges all over her face. Marianne shook her head and offered her a napkin.

"Wipe your face, MeyRin."

Sebastian then spoke.

"MeyRin, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked. "Are you in need of a different pair of spectacles?"

The maid jumped away, clutching her glasses.

"Oh no. These were a gift from the Young Master. Please don't take them away from me!"

The demon's eyelids drooped.

"Very well." He swiped a finger across the blackened bannister. "Clean this off as soon as possible, won't you?"

MeyRin hurried up the stairs.

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir."

* * *

Sebastian and Marianne turned around and walked across the foyer.

"We best see if lunch preparations are underway…"

There was a loud boom. The girl blinked.

"Didn't you confiscate all of Bard's explosives?" she asked.

"Apparently, he got some more." Sebastian responded.

* * *

They arrived in the kitchen. It was filled with black smoke. Bard coughed loudly, and was sporting a burnt afro for his troubles. He was holding sticks of unused dynamite.

"Bardroy." Sebastian chastised. "I do not approve of dynamite as a cooking utensil. I believe I've mentioned this before."

Bard scratched his head.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be faster this way."

Marianne surveyed the damage to the kitchen, knowing full well she was going to be the one cleaning up.

"Well, there goes my afternoon."

Sebastian slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Why must you always be in such a hurry?" he asked the cook. "There's plenty of time to get everything done."

Bard used his burning hair to light a match and relit his cigarette.

"Yeah, I guess logically, I know that's true," he said. "I guess it's just in the past, if I didn't hurry up making my food, I didn't eat, you know?"

Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes.

"So, I always end up rushing and messing things up." Bard explained.

Marianne smiled and took a dishcloth from one of the drawers that were still standing. She offered it to him, her eyes solemn.

"You're not in the wars anymore, Bard," she said.

Bard took the cloth and scrubbed one of his cheeks. He blew a plume of smoke and sighed.

"Problem is I never got used to peace. I don't really know what to do with myself in a quiet place like this."

Sebastian smiled indulgently.

"Marianne and I will prepare the Master's lunch," he said. "You stay here. Clean this place up."

Bard tossed aside his cigarette and got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel was staring out the window of his study. He remembered how he regretted the words he said to Aberline, knowing they weren't true.

" _I don't need anyone on my side. I'm the one playing the game. All I need are my pawns."_

Yet Aberline chose to stand by him anyway.

"Such a fool," he muttered before turning back to his desk.

* * *

"You want to know what it was like before we got here?" MeyRin asked.

The servant trio were all sat in the servants' dining room having lunch. Finny had brought up the matter while they were chewing on their bread rolls.

"Well," said Bard. "The only one who'd know that, would be Tanaka now, wouldn't it?"

They all turned to the chibi house steward, who was quite happy sipping his tea.

"And I wouldn't bother. That bloke's a waste of time."

MeyRin put a finger to her lips.

"There is one more person we can ask, I think," she said.

* * *

"Eh?"

Elizabeth stared up at the large Demon Hound, stroking his side. She looked over her shoulder and stared at the three servants.

"Oh! You want to know about the Phantomhive Manor?" she asked.

Finny nodded his head.

"Erm… yes. We were wondering what it was like here before we were all hired."

Lizzie sighed.

"I remember it so well…"

* * *

 _Lizzie was being chased by Ciel around the garden with one of his toys in her hands. Rachel and Madame Red were sat on a blanket watching them, Vincent stood sentinel at their side._

* * *

"Ciel's father, mother and aunt; they smiled all the time. Ciel did too, all the time. The Phantomhive home was always full of smiles."

Finny and MeyRin clapped their hands together.

"That's it!"

They smiled widely. As they turned back to Elizabeth, Finny said.

"We just have to fill the Manor full of smiles again."

"That will help the Master recover his spirits, yes it will." MeyRin agreed.

The girl stared at them blankly for a moment before she cried out with joy.

"I love it! Oh, it's perfect!"

Bard shook his head.

"Right… So, we're supposed to smile like lunatics for no reason?" he groused.

MeyRin and Finny ran up to him and pinched his cheeks.

"No! We do it for the Young Master!"

"Yeah, Bard, smile!"

His face was very sore when he did finally smile. Lizzie nodded her head.

"Oh goodie, I'll help out as well."

* * *

Suddenly, an ominous wind settled over the mansion. The servant trio let their smiles fade when they focused on the horizon.

* * *

Inside, Sebastian snapped his fingers. Marianne bit her lip and threaded her fingers together.

* * *

The three of them hurried towards the manor, Elizabeth being carried in Finny's arms. Pluto bounded ahead of them as they leapt around the courtyard fountain.

"What's happening?" Lizzie screamed.

The back door opened and Tanaka let them inside while the Demon Hound guarded the door.

* * *

Tanaka closed the door behind them. Finny set Elizabeth to the floor.

"What was the meaning of that?" she asked.

Sebastian suddenly appeared before them with a composed smile on his face. Marianne stood beside him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"There's some time yet before dinner. Please retire to the salon until then, Lady Elizabeth. Marianne will be happy to escort you there," he said.

"What is going on here, Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked.

MeyRin then whispered to her.

"Lady Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth turned and saw the servant trio smiling at her. She bowed her head.

"Yes, I forgot. I'll keep smiling."

She smiled back at them.

Marianne led the way to the salon.

"Right this way, Young Mistress."

As they walked away, Sebastian turned to Bard, Finny and MeyRin.

"Take care of this," he said. "I leave it to you three."

They nodded their heads.

* * *

Sebastian listened for any sounds outside, and smiled devilishly.

"Now, then…"

* * *

Ciel was making a tower out of cards when the door opened. Elizabeth walked in with a smile.

"Hello. Did you miss me, Ciel?" she greeted.

His concentration was broken, and his tower fell to pieces on his desk. He sighed heavily and looked up at the girl.

"Hello Elizabeth. When did you get here?" he asked. "You might send a footman over to warn me."

"Every time I want to see my fiancé? Don't be silly." She hurried over to his desk and leant forward. "Now, teach me to play chess!"

Ciel arched a brow.

"Right now?"

"Oh yes! A lady who knows nothing about chess, knows nothing at all. That's what my mother has always said to me. Only I'm having a hard time learning it, and Paula is positively hopeless, naturally." Lizzie explained. "So, you're the only one I can ask. Please, Ciel? Please? Just for me?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian walked in with a tea tray.

"Pardon me."

Ciel smiled.

"Good. Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"We'll be needing the chess board."

The demon nodded his head.

"Of course," he said. "Right away."

* * *

Marianne was sat with Tanaka. They were enjoying cups of freshly brewed green tea. The girl noticed a single tea stalk in Tanaka's cup.

"Would that be considered lucky?" she asked.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka responded.

"Good fortune for you then."

They sipped their tea. Sebastian walked past them with a smile, and stole a kiss from Marianne.

"Marianne, my dear, would you mind assisting me in attending the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth?" he asked.

Marianne got to her feet.

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

They stood by the windows while Ciel set up the chess pieces on the board. He and Elizabeth sat opposite one another.

"There are sixty-four squares on this chess board." Ciel explained. "Your objective is to checkmate your opponent's king by moving your pieces one at a time until he is trapped."

Sebastian then began to play the violin. Ciel and Marianne stared at him, for a moment unsure what to make of his actions. She then turned to the window. Ciel got to his feet.

"Dammit! What are you trying to do?" he snapped.

Elizabeth clapped her hands together.

"Oh, it's lovely, isn't it?" she said.

Ciel sighed and sat down again. When he looked up, he saw Lizzie staring at him with a delicate flush to her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just been such a long time since we did anything fun together like this," she answered.

He shook his head and leant back in his seat.

"White moves first."

"Right!"

She moved a piece on the board.

* * *

Marianne drifted closer to Sebastian and leant against the wall. Sebastian watched her out of the corner of his eye, and glanced out the window intermittently.

* * *

Outside, loud shots were fired. Bullets were flying and slamming into the walls. MeyRin ran along the borders with her handguns at the ready. Her glasses had been removed for better visual of her targets. She moved with the same precision as she had been trained with, firing cartridges as she cartwheeled between the bushes.

* * *

A particularly loud shot caused Ciel to look forwards the window for a moment. Elizabeth called out to him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He jolted.

"No. Nothing."

* * *

Bard loaded his shotgun from the courtyard balcony; he fired a shot, and ducked down behind the balustrade when bullets were shot his way. He removed the empty casings with a click of the magazine.

* * *

 _He did the same thing on the front lines. Bard ducked down into the shell hole when bullets flew over his head. He was dressed in a red army uniform with white and gold adornments._

" _Just like I told them it would happen!" he shouted._

 _He remembered the officers' meeting before they were sent out…_

* * *

" _ **This battlement is a weak point in their line. We break through here, and penetrate their territory."**_

 _ **Those were the words of his commanding officer. Bard slammed his hands on the table.**_

" _ **But Sir!" he cried. "That's obviously a trap!"**_

 _ **The commander snorted.**_

" _ **Oh, is that so, Sergeant? Or could it be you've simply lost your nerve?"**_

 _ **Bard sighed.**_

" _ **No, Sir. I just think we should look for another way."**_

" _ **That's enough! We march on my order."**_

* * *

 _The dead bodies that followed, with their bloodless veins and gaunt faces, Bard sat heavily in the hole; a cigarette smouldered between his lips. He stared at the body of his commander._

" _Are you listening to me now, you old bastard?" he said._

 _He heard a voice._

" _My, my, what a mess."_

 _Looking up over the top of the hole, his rifle at the ready, he saw Sebastian standing before him._

" _Not even a Grim Reaper could create such chaos."_

 _The demon smiled at him._

" _You have superb instincts, and an amazing ability to evade any trap. I find you quite promising."_

 _Bard arched a brow and slowly lowered his gun._

" _Are you an enemy, or an ally?" he asked._

 _Sebastian smirked._

" _Oh, neither, I assure you. No, I am simply one Hell of a butler."_

* * *

He took out another gunman before he rose up from behind the balustrade.

"Oi! If I were you, I'd have that looked at right away, otherwise you'd probably die!" he shouted.

Bard slapped himself in the face when he realised he wasn't smiling.

* * *

As more gunmen moved around the grounds, Kuraro stroked his gold gun, feet propped up on his desk.

"I can promise you all this," he said. "That little cur will be gone soon enough."

Many other mafia leaders stood before him.

"And once he is, there is money to be made in this country."

He twirled the gun on his finger.

"As for noblemen with dirt on their hands, their time has passed."

* * *

Ciel's black knight fell to the floor. His eye trailed up to Sebastian and Marianne for a moment.

* * *

More men went down. MeyRin's impeccable aim proved true as she shot them down one by one.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sworn to protect this estate with my life."

She then realised something.

"Oh, right, I forgot to smile!" she said, putting her glasses back in place over her eyes. "That's how I've got to bring the Master's spirits back up!"

* * *

Pluto chased after the stragglers. His fiery breath caught up with them at rapid speed. Their screams rang throughout the grounds.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she lined up her pieces.

"Let's see now."

She pointed to the first piece.

"There's the knight."

Followed by the next.

"And the rook."

The third.

"And the pawn."

And the last.

"And there's the bishop."

She looked up at Ciel.

"Right?"

Ciel's lip quirked slightly.

"Yes."

She squealed happily.

"I got them all!"

In her delight, she didn't see Ciel's frown as he stared down at the board.

* * *

His eye remained on the black king that still stood amongst all the fallen pieces. The image of him on a throne, with the bodies of everyone he knew lying around him, with dead eyes as the king finally fell. He looked at Marianne and Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, and gave them a brief smile.

* * *

Finny was running up the stairs to the roof. He remembered a life before the outside world…

* * *

 _He was sat in a plain white room, with windows too high above his head to reach. A little bird flew in and sat on the window sill. The room darkened into a dungeon once more when the door opened. The bird flew away. Finny looked up and stared at the men and women in brilliant white coats, and faces that all looked the same._

 _Dozens of track marks littered the crease of his elbow. He was strapped down to a table and pinned by two of the doctors as the third tested the plunger of a hypodermic needle._

" _No!" Finny screamed. "Stop it! Please!"_

" _Someday this drug will give you strength you've never dreamed of, boy," said the doctor._

 _Despite Finny's protests, the doctor pushed the needle into the boy's arm._

 _Finny was silent for a moment, his eyes bleeding red. Suddenly, he pushed all the doctors away and snapped the straps in the process. The doctors were crumpled on the floor. He ran out of the room and into the corridor. As he glanced behind him, Finny ran into the broad chest of Sebastian._

" _You're not hurt from me bumping into you?" he gasped._

 _The demon smirked._

" _Actually, your incredible strength is the reason I am here to offer you a position," he explained. "You'll receive regular wages, plus incentive pay and a large twice-yearly bonus."_

 _Finny shook his head._

" _I don't need any of that. I just want…"_

 _Sebastian's eyes widened._

* * *

Finny continued to run up the stairs…

* * *

"… _I want to go outside!"_

* * *

When he got up to the roof, he basked in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful," he said.

Taking several deep breaths of crisp, clean air, Finny hoisted a pair of large logs up onto his shoulders. He smiled broadly.

"Take this!"

He threw the logs off the roof as though they were missiles. The bombardment sent the gunmen running for cover.

* * *

Ciel clutched the black king in his hand. He didn't blink even once.

"And that, that's the king, isn't it?" Lizzie asked.

He looked up and stared at her bright smile.

"That's right."

She picked up her white queen.

"And this is his queen," she giggled. "Chess is so cute."

Ciel's thoughts wandered…

* * *

" _It would appear your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe, not to mention the rest of the world into full-scale war." Lau said. "I suppose she'll trigger it by attacking France through the opium trade with this new drug, Lady Blanc. Just as your country invaded my own by inundating it with opium not so long ago, leading to the Opium Wars."_

 _Ciel glared at the Asian man._

" _Do you think you'll still be her little Guard Dog when the guns start firing, My Lord?"_

* * *

Ciel remembered Aberline's words…

* * *

" _Me. I'll be on your side, Ciel. I will."_

" _You do have a chance, Ciel. To move forward and build a brand-new future for yourself. And you've started it, by building yourself a new family. Don't ever forget you can build a better future. Promise, you won't."_

* * *

The black king fell from his fingers.

* * *

As the sun set over the mansion, Ferro's men ran and limped away as quickly as they could.

"Who the Hell are these people?!"

MeyRin, Bard and Finny smiled as they brandished their weapons.

"If we couldn't do this much for the Young Master, what kind of Phantomhive servants would we be?"

Pluto howled to the sky.

* * *

Sebastian finished his piece on the violin and bowed.

"Master. Lady Elizabeth. I'm afraid I must excuse myself to begin dinner preparations."

Ciel nodded his head.

"Fine."

Lizzie smiled.

"Thank you for the music, Sebastian."

The demon extended a hand to Marianne.

"If you would assist me, Marianne?"

She looked up at him with eyes alight with the rays of the setting sun.

"Of course."

The couple walked out of the room together, and left Ciel with Elizabeth. The boy turned to his fiancée.

"Why don't we stop here for today?"

She nodded her head.

"'Kay."

* * *

The servant trio walked down the stairs. Tanaka was waiting for them, fully grown and with a tepid smile on his face.

"Thank you as always for your excellent work," he said.

They smiled brightly.

* * *

In the darkness of his study, Ciel was reading the front page of the newspaper.

"Paris."

* * *

Sebastian tidied away the chess pieces with Marianne. They looked down and stared at the fallen black king, and the white queen that still stood. He remembered his conversation with Angela in the Tower of London…

" _The true Doomsday will arrive in due time."_

He picked them up and placed them upright, but didn't move to place them back in the box. Marianne looked at him in confusion as he turned away, his hand laced through hers.

"Sebastian?"

His eyes glowed in the darkness. He swiftly pinned her to a wall and took her mouth in his. She let out a moan as his tongue snaked behind her teeth and lavished every crevice of her mouth. His hand pinned her wrists above her head. She squirmed beneath him as his body pressed against hers. A small whimper escaped her when he finally released her lips.

"I have been craving you all day." Sebastian said, drawing away slowly. "Alas, we cannot continue now. We still have our duties."

Marianne panted for a moment before she nodded her head.

"Right… Let's go."

* * *

They joined Ciel and Elizabeth to the foyer. Sebastian turned to Ciel and arched his brow.

"You've had more leisure time today than you've had in a while. I assume you were able to fret to your satisfaction?" he said.

Ciel scowled.

"I'm not fretting, F-Sebastian."

Marianne giggled at the petulant expression on his face.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs, the servant trio stood smiling at them, covered head-to-toe with dirt. Marianne sweatdropped at the sight of them.

"What have you been doing today? Rolling around in the dirt with Pluto?" she asked. She then spotted the footprints on the floor. "And I'm going to have to clean that up as well."

Ciel smiled slightly.

"You all look wretched. Go and change your clothes at once," he ordered.

Bard, MeyRin and Finny smiled.

"Yes, Young Master!"

They ran off cheering.

* * *

Making their way into the dining room, Ciel and Lizzie were greeted by Sebastian.

"For today's main dish, My Lord, we have filet du boeuf a la Parisienne; a most delightful Parisian-style grilled fillet of beef."

* * *

Marianne watched Ciel escort Elizabeth to the table, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She remembered a day when she and Sebastian were working together…

* * *

 _Marianne patted down her new wig, making sure it was still in place, and turned to Sebastian._

" _Sebastian, have you ever thought about getting more staff?" she asked, setting down a plate._

 _The demon arched a brow._

" _Why do you say that? I assure you, I can do everything that needs to be done here," he said._

 _The girl shook her head._

" _That's all well and good, but I'm talking about hiring people to take care of the mansion. They protect it while we remain with Ciel," she explained. "His safety comes first, and it is clear that he expects everything to be in order when he is absent. The servants will take care of that."_

 _He drummed a finger against his chin. There was silence for a moment before he spoke._

" _Your idea has merit. I shall look into it."_

 _Marianne smiled._

" _Good. We will need a gardener, a maid, and a cook. The rest we can take care of."_

 _Sebastian nodded his head._

" _Very well, Marianne. Inform Tanaka that we shall be recruiting new servants. I shall see to the candidates."_

 _He watched her as she walked away in search of the house steward. Part of him wondered why he would even consider an idea from a human. But he shrugged his shoulders and continued with his work._

 _ **Another thing that intrigues me about you. It is very rare that a human earns a demon's respect.**_

* * *

Another chapter done. I found that this episode always ended up being a filler between arcs, but I always liked the focus on the servants and their backstories.

One thing that I thought about was Sebastian is a superior being, and wouldn't have gone to hire the servants without someone prompting him. So, in the early stages of their relationship, I had Marianne exert some of her influence on Sebastian. I suppose you could call it foreshadowing the feelings to come.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Butler, Dissolution. Bride, Alone

Maria sat in her home, knitting a pair of white booties. Her swollen belly pressed firmly against her thighs as she rocked back and forth in her rocking chair. She hummed a gentle tune. A hand went to rest against her shoulder. Maria looked up and smiled at Aberline. Aberline knelt down before her and cradled her pregnant stomach. She cupped his cheek, her pale blue eyes shining in the light.

"Aby, Maria, are you there?"

Aberline helped Maria out of her chair; they answered the front door.

"Oh, hello there, Ms Lurida." Maria said.

Ms Lurida smiled.

"I've brought you two some beef stew. It seems I've made far too much. Maybe you'll be sweet and help me finish the rest?" she asked. She looked down. "Oh, but what is this? Where did all of these gifts come from?"

Aberline and Maria followed her line of sight, and saw that their doorstep was covered with a large pile of gifts. Maria opened one of them, and pulled out a rattle shaped like a rabbit, wearing a black suit and top hat.

"Oh my, that looks like a baby's rattle!" Ms Lurida said. "Who could have sent you all of this?"

Aberline saw the letter inside, the bright red seal staring back at him like a bloodied wound. He took it out and read it, Maria leaning her head against his shoulder. The corner of his mouth curled up, and a watery shine filled his eyes.

* * *

At the Phantomhive manor, the servants were running around Ciel's chambers. A carriage stood waiting out the front.

"Finny, come help me with this!" Bard shouted.

"Okay!" Finny cried, dashing over to the rest of the suitcases.

"Oh, don't forget his underclothes!" MeyRin gasped.

The servant trio and Tanaka were hauling luggage out of the room; hat boxes and suitcases were being taken one after the other. Ciel, who had been standing at the window, spoke to Tanaka.

"How is it coming?" he asked.

The old steward bowed his head.

"Young Master, everything has been carried out to your specifications," he answered.

Just then, Sebastian called out from the doorway.

"My Lord. Pardon me, I've taken care of our lodgings."

Ciel nodded his head.

"Very well, Sebastian."

The demon could see the melancholy air surrounding the boy. His eyes drooped when Ciel didn't turn from the window to look at him. He wished Marianne would finish her packing so she could come help him with their child; she had a gift for keeping the brooding spirits at bay.

As Finny walked past with more luggage, he spoke up.

"I say, Young Master, where exactly are you three going on this trip of yours?" he asked.

Bard smacked his fist down on the gardener's head.

"You mean to tell me you've been helping out with the packing all this time without knowing that?" he said.

Ciel sighed.

"Paris."

* * *

The trio were on a ship for Paris. The sky was grey and filled with clouds, and the sea crashed violently against the sides of the ship. Ciel and Marianne were sat at a table with afternoon tea laid out for them. Sebastian stood at his mate's side with his hand on her shoulder. Marianne was dressed in a dark rose day dress with brown button boots and a matching hat with a small net veil over her eyes. Her choker stood proudly against the hollow of her throat.

"Her Majesty arrived in Paris three days ago. She should be viewing the exhibition now." Sebastian said. "I'm sure the hotel will be heavily guarded, so we…"

He noticed Ciel had been silent the whole time.

"Ciel?"

Ciel looked up at him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

Marianne's brow furrowed.

"You seem distracted. We wondered if you were alright," she said.

"Sorry. It's just what Lau said, that the Queen wants to plunge Europe, no, the entire world into war." Ciel explained.

"Is that why you seek an audience with Her Majesty?" Sebastian asked.

"No."

"Well then… Is it because your heart was so moved by Aberline pulling you out of harm's way, and Marianne taking the blow for you?"

Ciel traced a finger along the rim of his teacup.

"No. Aberline is my pawn. That's all he was from the beginning. He was a disobedient pawn who didn't follow my orders. He kept sticking his nose in. The same goes for Lau. If you can't control your pawns, you can't play the game. That's all there is to it."

Marianne took a sip of her tea, eyeing the boy over the top of it.

"You don't see me as a pawn, do you?" she commented.

Ciel chuckled.

"No. You're the queen, you move as you please, and are defended by your knight when you need him. You both mean too much to me to simply be pawns."

Sebastian stared at Ciel, and for a moment, felt a slight waver coming from him.

* * *

They arrived in Paris, and stared at the Eiffel Tower from a great distance.

"The Eiffel Tower marks the entrance to the exhibition. And there is the Champ de Mars, which houses the Palace of Fine Arts. Then we have Machinery Hall, where one can see the pinnacle of modern technology. There's an exhibition on horticulture; the Place de la Concorde features a colonial exhibition. From what I have heard, it features a reproduction of the ruins of Angkor, along with some lively folk-dancing." Sebastian listed off the attractions with a shit-eating smile on his face.

Marianne considered his words. She had changed her clothes shortly after their arrival, and was dressed in her Edward persona once more. It was a while before she continued where her mate left off.

"Buffalo Bill's Wild West Cowboy show here from the States as well, if you want something with a few more flying bullets," she said. "This is quite the special occasion."

"Perhaps we should look around some more, Ciel?" Sebastian suggested. "As research for the company."

Ciel snorted.

Their ears pricked up when they heard two men going past them.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. They say there's a stuffed angel at the Palace of Wonders."

"That I must see."

The trio looked at one another when they heard those words. The girl shook her head.

"I don't believe that for a moment. As if an angel would let themselves be stuffed," she muttered.

"Still," said Ciel. "It may be worth a look."

* * *

They went to the exhibit in question. But it turned out to be only a stuffed white monkey with large white wings on its back. Ciel didn't hide his contempt.

"Pathetic," he groused. "It's nothing more than a stuffed monkey. What a bore. Let's move on."

He and Sebastian turned to walk away, but Marianne found herself staring into the creature's red eyes and snarling maw. There was a moment when she thought she saw its eyes flash. She found herself backing away slowly. Her heart slowly getting faster in her chest.

 _Sebastian!_

She screamed for him mentally when the glass case around the stuffed monkey shattered as the creature came to life.

* * *

Sebastian gathered Ciel into his arms and held them low to the ground. The monkey swooped over their heads and soared towards the ceiling.

"What's happening?" Ciel demanded.

The monkey went around shattering the light fixtures, sending the room into complete darkness.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

The demon took hold of his hand.

"Calm yourself, Ciel. You're used to living in the darkness. There should be nothing. The lights have only dimmed a bit," he said.

Despite Sebastian's words, Ciel was still out of sorts. Marianne, thanks to her demon-blood-enhanced vision, managed to find them through the chaos surrounding them.

"Are you both alright?" she asked, checking the boy over for injuries.

"We're fine, darling." Sebastian answered. He glanced over his shoulder. "We should leave here now. Please, Ciel, entrust the situation to my care."

Ciel and Marianne took off running through the crowd.

 _He's right._ He thought. _I'm used to living in the darkness. My soul has been mired in this darkness for a long, long time._

He remembered the servants' smiles, how Aberline and Lizzie said his name with such fondness.

 _Since that day, and forever after, I've been running in the dark._

* * *

They ran out into the light of day; the Eiffel Tower stood before them. Doves fluttered by and danced in the blue sky. Marianne took a breath and turned to Ciel, who was gazing up at the sky as though he had never seen it before.

"It's so bright…" he muttered, bringing his hand up to his eye to shade his sight.

 _Can it be? Is this really the world I live in?_

Marianne stared over at the fountain gushing water before them. Her hand reached out for Ciel's and took it firmly when she saw a figure clad in white. Angela stood watching them with that placid smile on her face.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go this way."

* * *

They ran towards the Eiffel Tower stairs, which were not yet open to the public, and began to make their way up. Eventually, they stopped inside a tram near the base. Ciel closed the door behind them and leaned back against it, panting for breath. Marianne checked him over, then glanced out of the window, being sure to keep him close.

"My, you're in a hurry, aren't you?"

She snapped her head around, and saw a black veiled figure sat at the far end of the tram.

"Is it you?" Ciel gasped.

"Ciel, it's been a while." The figure responded.

"Your Majesty."

The tram jolted, and began the slow journey upwards. Marianne quietly fingered her dagger in its holster, one eye on the window, the other on the Queen. She didn't move from her place behind Ciel. Ciel watched the Queen turned her head to the window.

"Quite the view, wouldn't you say?" she said. "As we face the next century, Europe is on the verge of change. However, we are stained. We are stagnating."

She pointed towards Ciel.

"We are unclean."

Ciel's eye widened. Those words, those wretched words. How many times had he heard them before? How he despised them.

"The state must be wiped clean." The Queen continued. "No creation without destruction. The new century must be pure. So, I have cleansed the House that has seen fit to sully our great country; the House of Phantomhive."

Marianne immediately pulled Ciel behind her, his body quickly going into shock. She rested her hand on her dagger, but kept it in its sheath. She didn't dare think if there were people ready to kill them if she pulled a weapon on the Queen. Queen Victoria had survived seven assassination attempts, and she wasn't particularly willing to become the eighth failure. Although the thought of putting an end to the person who had caused Ciel's pain was very tempting…

* * *

Sebastian came out of the Palace of Wonders with the winged monkey in hand. Fireworks were going off in broad daylight, and created beautiful white plumes of smoke in the sky.

"How very tasteless," the demon muttered.

He looked up and saw a single white feather float down towards him. Reaching up to catch it, he examined it closely.

"What's this?"

His head turned towards the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

The Queen hefted up her heavy black skirts, and started walking up the final set of stairs towards the top of the Tower. Marianne and Ciel followed behind the woman as she sang a familiar song.

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _London Bridge is falling down_

 _My fair lady_

Ciel glared up at her back, his hands clenched at his sides.

 _She's here. I know it now. It's her._

They followed the Queen up the Tower as she hummed the same tune. Marianne covered her ears as discreetly as she could, unwilling to listen to it much longer; she was already getting a headache from the irritable melody.

* * *

When they reached the observation deck, Ciel approached the Queen.

"Might I ask you something?" he said.

"What is it?" the Queen asked.

"You didn't simply kill them. Why did you have to make it a slaughter?"

They couldn't see it, but they felt the scowl she gave them.

"You should watch how you speak to your Queen, Ciel," she said firmly. "I cleansed them."

Rage slowly started to build inside Ciel's body.

"Burning your subjects alive, that's what you consider cleansing?" he bellowed.

The Queen tilted her head.

"And you don't?"

"Never!" Ciel snarled.

Marianne placed a hand on his shoulder; her breathing was slow and calculated, as though waiting for the right moment to speak.

"You call such a death cleansing, but there is nothing cleansing about the way they were killed. Someone has fed you lies and twisted fantasies, like the cult you asked Ciel to put a stop to," she said. "It's a disease that never stops, and you've taken it too far. You have accepted murder as a way to get what you want, there is nothing to save your precious soul from that."

The Queen covered her hidden face with her hands.

"But… I was only… only paying tribute to the Phantomhives for the loyalty they showed me for so long!" she cried.

Ciel gasped.

"You what?"

"That's not tribute! That's a damned sacrifice!" Marianne snapped.

* * *

The wind grew stronger. The force of it blew the Queen's veiled hat off her head, and allowed her long grey hair to blow freely around her. Her face was revealed to be that of a young girl's. Queen Victoria's turquoise eyes were filled with tears. Marianne gasped when she saw the facial features of her younger self staring back at her.

* * *

Just then, they heard laughter. Marianne's blood ran cold when she recognised it. It had haunted many of her nightmares. But to hear it again in the real world, which had been her escape for so long, it made her heart freeze inside her. She and Ciel slowly turned around, and saw Ash sitting on one of the observation deck's railings.

"Terribly surprised, aren't you?" he laughed. "Her Majesty is the absolute picture of youth."

He jumped down onto the deck.

"Ash." Ciel snarled.

"Her great loss." Ash continued. "The loss of her beloved husband ended her Majesty's happiness. She was a truly wretched creature; pained and mourning her husband's death to a degree that threatened even her own survival."

* * *

 _Queen Victoria, old and wrinkled as she was, held a dagger to her throat with trembling hands. Ash stared back at her from the end of her bed._

* * *

"Indeed, her grief was so great, that she tried to end her life." Ash told them.

He placed his hands on the young Queen's shoulders.

"In an attempt to save her, I joined his body with hers that they may live together forever."

Ciel remembered the grotesque creature that was made up of his parents' bodies.

"You what?!"

Victoria smiled.

"I can tell that my late husband is pleased with what I have done to keep us together," she said, pressing her hands to her heart. "I can feel his body still. His heart beats inside me. Thump. Thump. The throbbing of life. Truly, what greater joy can there be than being made one with the person that you love?"

Her eyes then turned to Ciel.

"I did the same for your parents, Ciel. They left this world, together as one. So, it wasn't such a ghastly death as you imagine," she said. "Come, Ciel, surely you must agree?"

Ash smirked.

"The Queen and her husband firmly intend to guide England to a world of perfect light. A world of beauty and harmony. That aim has purged Her Majesty of her impurities. And now, she is the chaste girl you see."

Marianne's nose wrinkled. She drew Ciel closer to her.

"You call that the picture of innocence? All I see is the mirror image of the little girl you failed to keep in your grasp: your beloved Virgin Mary when she was still a child."

The white butler glared at her.

"Yes, it is a shame my dear Mary perished in the flames of her home. I am sure she is singing with God's angels now. There is no one alive for me to avenge her death with though, a pity really." He turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Her Majesty has a truly noble goal. She is indeed a most worthy master for an angel."

Ciel shook his head in disbelief.

"You? An angel? Surely, you're joking?" he sneered.

Victoria smiled.

"It's time, Ash. Unsheathe your blade. Our dear Ciel deserves to see the end of it."

Marianne pulled Ciel behind her.

"Over my dead body, you will!" she shouted.

The Queen merely continued to speak as though Marianne hadn't said anything.

"Ash's blade is a thing of true beauty. It will usher forth the brightness and purity of a new century."

Ash pulled his sword from its sheath.

"I shall draw my sword against thy wisdom. And I shall punish the beast within thee. And then I shall bring thee down into the Pit. May the great beauty of Heaven greet you, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

He lunged for them. Marianne pulled out her dagger and prepared to parry his strike. Sebastian pulled Ciel out of the way, and the girl deflected Ash's blow with a resounding scrape of her blade. She cried out when the force of the blow sent her onto her back. Marianne pulled herself to her feet and hurried over to Sebastian and Ciel.

"An impressive sword," said Sebastian. "But utterly useless if you're unable to land a blow."

He glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Ciel, I think this may be the end of your revenge. Now, my orders?"

Ciel glared at Ash and the Queen.

"Ciel, no…" Victoria cried.

"F-Sebastian, kill Ash." Ciel said.

"Is that all, my boy?"

Ciel was silent for a moment. He clenched his fist.

"No. Also, kill the Queen."

Victoria gasped.

"Ciel!"

The demon smirked.

"Yes, my child."

* * *

Sebastian unleashed his silverware and threw them towards the Queen. Ash blocked them all with his sword. The two supernatural creatures leapt at one another, engaging in a battle of blades and blows.

"No, stop! This is dreadful!" Victoria cried. "Please stop him! Do something, please! Ciel!"

Marianne twirled her dagger and approached the girl Queen.

"Has your mind truly regressed as your body has? You cannot expect your actions to not have consequences! You have wrought this from your sins and grief! Accept what you have brought upon yourself!" she shouted.

She held the dagger to Victoria's throat, and kept it there as she watched the demon and the white butler duel.

* * *

Ash's blade sliced through the Tower's steel structure. Large pieces of scaffolding went crashing to the ground below. Ciel stared down at the chaos below. He turned around and shouted up at Sebastian.

"No! Sebastian, stop!" he ordered.

Sebastian quietly withdrew.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"We're starting to attract attention." Ciel replied. "At this rate, the entire city will be out here soon."

"And why should we worry? They're only puny humans after all."

Marianne's head snapped up at those words. Her dagger wavered against the Queen's throat.

"No. We are withdrawing." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian stared at the boy with wide eyes.

* * *

While they were distracted, Ash shoved Marianne away from the Queen. He knocked her into the steel railing, her neck snapping backwards. Ash gathered Victoria up in his arms and chuckled. A pair of brilliant white wings spouted from his back, and he took off into the air. Marianne breathed heavily and brought her head upright again. Her wig had fallen off, and exposing her long brown hair, which swayed around her shoulders.

"So, it was you, all this time. It was you," she whispered.

There was a moment when Ash's violet eyes met hers. He froze for the briefest of moments, before he took off into the sky.

* * *

Ciel stared after the angel, unaware of Sebastian's narrowed eyes watching him at the edge of his periphery.

* * *

The streets of Paris were filled with distressed or angry civilians questioning the police officers that formed a barricade before them. The carriage that housed Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne drove past them without stopping.

"Ciel, why did you stop me?" Sebastian asked as he massaged the back of his mate's neck.

Marianne was sitting with her back to him, while they sat opposite Ciel. Her hair had been pulled over one shoulder as the demon worked his fingers over the sore flesh. Ciel didn't look at him, only stared out of the window.

"I told you, we were attracting too much attention. That's all."

Sebastian hmmed quietly.

"Oh right, I see."

"You want to say something?" Ciel asked.

The butler was silent for a moment before he answered.

"When our contract was first forged, what you wanted from me was vengeance against the ones who dragged you into Hell. That has not changed, even if the outcome has," he said. "Did it mean nothing, the vow you swore to me then?"

* * *

" _You have summoned me here. That can never be changed. And nothing sacrificed can ever be regained. Now, choose." Sebastian said._

 _Ciel stared back at him with sapphire eyes._

" _I order you…"_

 _A contract mark blazed on his right eye._

"… _Kill them!"_

 _The dead bodies that Ciel stepped over with a steely resolve, Marianne following after him, were dealt with accordingly._

" _I will become your sword," said Sebastian. "I will carry out your revenge. In exchange…"_

" _You want my soul?" Ciel asked. "You're welcome to it."_

" _You have no doubts?"_

" _None at all."_

* * *

"On that day, I thought you had no doubt in your mind." Sebastian finished. "Will you maintain your loyalty to the Queen, even after learning the truth?"

Ciel huffed.

"I never even felt a scrap of loyalty to her to begin with," he said. "Never. I only acted as the head of the Phantomhive family, that's all."

The demon scowled, and placed a little bit more pressure on Marianne's neck.

"Very well. So, you value your soul now?" he asked. "You fear the final step before entering Hell?"

The boy let out a growl.

"My soul? What would I want with that? And I don't fear anything!" he said. "You're being stupid. Do you honestly think…?"

He stopped talking when he saw the dark expression on Sebastian's face. His eyes were narrowed and glowing. His lips pulled down into a look of disdain. Ciel shivered under his scrutiny, and bowed his head. Marianne felt the tension between them like a knife in the base of her spine. She tried to smile as she reached around to clasp Sebastian's hand.

"We're all stressed after everything that's happened. Let's go back to the hotel and get some rest. It will be a good idea to go to your room, wouldn't it, Ciel?" she said.

Ciel nodded his head, while Sebastian turned his head towards the carriage window.

"What a loathsome city," the demon muttered.

* * *

That night, in Ciel's hotel room, Sebastian buttoned up Ciel's nightshirt as the boy sat on the edge of the bed.

"Since that day," said Ciel. "You've spent your time buttoning my shirts. In the beginning, I never imagined having a demon for a butler, let alone having one become my father. But, you have done remarkably well."

Sebastian didn't falter in his movements.

"After all, what kind of butler would I be?"

Once he had finished, the demon got to his feet and bowed.

"That's quite enough for tonight, Ciel. Now, you really should get some sleep, my boy."

Ciel sat upright under the covers, and watched as Sebastian walked out of the room, candelabra in hand. Sebastian stopped at the door for a moment, and turned towards Ciel.

"Please let it all go. May your dreams be pleasant ones."

Sebastian's words caused the boy's eyes to widen. The demon came back and pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead. He gave a soft smile, and then left the room.

* * *

When Sebastian stepped out into the servants' chambers, he saw Marianne was waiting for him. And he knew from the look on her face, she had heard every word.

"You never say that. I am the one who says that," she said.

He turned to her, grasped her shoulders, and lowered his head to hers.

"My darling mate, there is something important I need to discuss with you."

Leading her towards the bed, he sat her down and leant his forehead against hers.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

He pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

The following morning, Ciel fitfully awoke from slumber. His hair was bedraggled and covered his right eye.

"Father…"

He climbed out of bed and slammed open the doors.

"Father! Father, where are you?"

He searched throughout the suite and eventually found himself in the bathroom. Ciel caught sight of himself in the mirror and stared at his reflection. Lifting his hair out of his eye, he called out for the demon by his name.

"Sebastian!"

The contract seal didn't respond.

Marianne came in not long afterwards, woken up by his shouting.

"Ciel, why are you shouting?" she asked, rubbing her reddened eyes.

He turned to her, saw she was wearing one of Sebastian's shirts as a nightgown, and clung to her.

"Mother, where's Father? Where is he?" he demanded.

The girl wrapped her arms around him, and gently stroked his hair.

"Come now, love. Let's get you dressed."

Despite her not answering his questions, Ciel followed her without complaint.

* * *

They stood before the front desk together, Marianne in her butler's persona, and Ciel in his noble attire, albeit not as neatly had he been dressed by Sebastian.

"I'm the Earl Phantomhive. I'm in Room 702. Do you know where my butler is?" he asked.

The concierge checked the hotel register.

"One moment please, My Lord."

He glanced at Ciel and his slightly skewed necktie. Marianne blushed at the crookedness. She knew she should have taught him to tie it on his own; she made a note to fix it later.

* * *

The two of them stepped out of the hotel. Ciel walked ahead with Marianne as his faithful shadow. The boy's thoughts wondered.

 _His mark wasn't gone. But still…_

He remembered Sebastian's words, and how the demon kissed him on the forehead. He rarely ever did that.

 _He would never wish me pleasant dreams. And then he said, 'let it all go'. Was that… a farewell?_

Shaking his head, he glanced at Marianne out of the corner of his eye.

 _No. Even if he left me, he would never leave Mother._

He looked to the sky.

"London isn't that far. I'm certain we can get there without any trouble," he said.

Marianne looked at him blankly, and said nothing.

* * *

They approached a man loading barrels into a horse drawn cart.

"Take me to the Port of Calais." Ciel ordered.

The man turned to them.

"Huh? Really? And might I ask how much you're willing to pay?" he asked.

The boy weighed a pouch of coins in his hand.

"How much do you want?"

A smirk spread across the man's face. Marianne watched the exchange quietly, and fingered her own money pouch.

* * *

As they travelled through the French countryside, Ciel huddled into Marianne's side. She wrapped her arms around him from their place, squeezed in between the barrels. When they finally came to a halt, the man climbed out of the driver's seat and called out to them.

"Here we are!"

Ciel bolted upright.

"Pardon? I asked for the Port of Calais!" he snapped.

The man laughed.

"So sorry, but I live elsewhere."

Marianne climbed off the cart and lifted Ciel out afterwards, seeing as he wouldn't appreciate the man doing it for him instead.

"Well kids, I'm sure you'll hit the port that you need. That's assuming you keep walking straight, of course." The man sneered.

He made to drive away.

"Hey! Get back here and do what I paid you for, you bounder!" Ciel shouted.

The cart rode off into the distance.

Marianne shook her head and started to walk in the direction of the port.

"Come on, Ciel. Let's get to the port before it gets dark," she said.

Ciel scowled but did as he was told, seeing as there was no other option. And so, they walked. They walked as the sun was setting. They walked when the sky had turned dark blue.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at a hotel. They walked into the reception, where the concierge sat asleep at his desk, a bottle of wine sat beside him. Ciel stepped up to the front desk.

"I would like a room for the night for me and my servant."

The concierge stared at him.

"You'll be paying?" he asked.

"I can't right now, but I'll be sending money from London later."

The man waved him away and turned back to his newspaper. Ciel stopped Marianne from reaching for her money bag. They would need it for their passage back to London.

"Are you toying with me?" Ciel snapped. "I am Ciel Phantomhive! Everyone knows that name! What kind of business are you running? Haven't you ever heard of my company?"

He lifted his left hand and showed the Hope Diamond ring on his thumb.

"Take a look at this ring. This ring has been passed down through generations!"

The concierge looked at him.

"Alright, I'll take that then," he said. "In exchange for the ring, I'll let you stay. The gem isn't bad, kid. So, I'll throw in breakfast too."

Ciel was barely able to hold back a snarl.

"Excuse me!"

* * *

He ran out of there as quick as he could. Marianne followed him sedately as he shouted back at the man.

"You honestly think I would give this to rubbish like you?"

The girl shook her head and took him by the hand. She led him to an alleyway, where a black cat was routing through the garbage.

"An alleyway will have to suffice for the night before we get the boat back to London," she told him, pulling out a bar of Funtom chocolate.

She broke off a few pieces and gave them to him.

"Normally, I wouldn't condone this so late, but we don't have anything else. It will settle your stomach for the time being."

Ciel huddled himself up against the wall, and quietly nibbled on the offering.

Marianne looked around, and saw the black cat had moved towards them.

"Come here, kitty. It's cold out here, do you want to bundle up with us for the night?" she asked.

Lowering her hand, she offered it up for the cat to sniff. The cat's wet nose tickled the palm of her hand. Marianne took the cat in her arms and sat down beside Ciel. She stroked the cat's fur with a slow and steady hand. Ciel watched her curiously, he reached out and attempted to do the same, but the cat hissed and took a swipe at him. It scrambled out of Marianne's arms and ran off. Ciel got to his feet and darted after it.

"Now, even you are trying to make a fool out of me?" he snapped. "Get back here!"

The girl followed him, making sure he never strayed out of her sight.

* * *

After following the cat through the alleys, they found themselves on an open street. Ciel turned his head, and saw the Port of Calais staring back at him at the end of the street.

"Oh," he said. "It was right here. It was this close."

Marianne facepalmed.

"I knew I should have looked at a map. And to think I thought I had a decent sense of direction."

He nodded his head quietly.

 _We wandered everywhere, unable to find it. But it was right here, all along. It was so close to us._

They stared at the moonlit sky together, the night's breeze ruffling their clothes.

* * *

Back in England, night had fallen over the Phantomhive Manor. Pluto was asleep outside when his collar began to glow. He woke up and struggled to get it off, but it forced his transition to his Demon Hound form. Letting out a loud roar, it reverberated around the mansion.

* * *

Bard awoke to orange light glowing outside the window. He, Finny, and Tanaka stared out to see flames consuming the trees surrounding the estate. They found MeyRin and hurried outside.

"Water! Get some water!" Bard ordered.

In the distance, they heard Pluto's echoing roar.

* * *

Pluto bounded through the trees, releasing torrents of fire from his maw. Ash sat astride him, brilliant white wings fully on display.

* * *

Ciel was curled up asleep between some crates at the port. Marianne had her arms wrapped around him as she stayed awake, looking out for anyone that dared to go by. Pressing a kiss to his hair, she didn't so much as blink, even as the need for sleep weighed down on her eyelids. The black cat they had chased earlier was staring at them. She stared into its dark red eyes. She called out to him through their link.

 _Sebastian?_

She remembered that final night before he disappeared…

* * *

 _They entered their room together. Sebastian pinned her to the wall by the door once it was closed behind them. His lips pressed to hers desperately, almost as though he was saying farewell. Marianne responded to his kisses with just as much passion. When there was a moment between his fervent passion, she spoke._

" _You're leaving."_

 _Her statement gave the demon pause._

" _Yes."_

 _She took a breath through her nose._

" _Why?"_

 _He led her to the bed and sat her down. He went down on his knee before her._

" _When the end of a contract draws near, they often waver in their resolve to go through with the final deed. Ciel is no different in this regard. I am simply removing myself from the situation until he regains what drew me to his soul in the first place."_

 _Marianne bowed her head and covered her face with her hands. A sigh fell from her lips._

" _You're abandoning our child, Sebastian. How can you think that's okay?" she asked._

 _Sebastian tilted her head up to meet his eyes with hers._

" _My love, I will return. I would never abandon either of you, but our boy needs to learn that there are times when he can't hold back like he did today. Can you honestly say you would have stopped from slitting the Queen's throat if you hadn't been interrupted?" he asked._

 _She closed her eyes. She knew the answer._

" _No."_

" _Exactly. He needs to gain that strength again. Which is why I am asking you this."_

 _Marianne watched him as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened the lid. Gazing back at her was a ring; a dark gold band with a bloodstone matching the one around her neck stared back at her, surrounded by a nest of small white diamonds._

" _From what I understand of your human customs, a man presents the woman he wishes to marry with a ring. Demons present their mates with such jewellery when they wish to be joined." Sebastian explained. "My dear Marianne, you have managed to make me, a demon, fall helpless to you, and I am forever happy for it. Would you honour me, by becoming my wife by your laws, and binding yourself to me as my mate by mine?"_

 _She answered him with a kiss, and let him slip the ring onto her left hand._

" _Yes, my beloved Sebastian."_

* * *

Oh my God. It's the home straight for the first season. I can't believe I've come this far.

This ending really just came to me, and I couldn't resist it any longer. And apparently, neither could Sebastian. Still quite a bit to go though! Looking forward to writing the next chapters. It's so exciting!

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Butler, Up in Flames. Bride, Betrothed

Tanaka sat at a desk, writing in a journal.

 _This is the second fire we've had since my service with the Phantomhives. All I can do is document the story of this grand estate. That is my role. However…_

"I suppose that role is coming to an end."

He closed the book quietly, leant back in his chair, and stared up at the sky through the charred remains of the roof. The old steward moved around the burned estate as though it was still standing.

* * *

In the cargo hold of the ship to England, the two men were talking.

"That's a strong wind ablowin' eh?"

"Aye, and it's warmer than it ought to be. And see rough waters."

"I hope we'll make port in London soon."

As they walked past some crates, Marianne and Ciel peeked out of their hiding place.

They heard a noise. Turned around. And they found themselves face-to-face with a grinning Undertaker.

"Found you, Lord and Little Butler."

The girl sweatdropped.

"The Undertaker?" Ciel gasped.

They got out of their hiding place. Undertaker offered them some of his bone biscuits. Ciel's stomach grumbled loudly. He reached for one, but Marianne slapped his hand.

"Ciel, say please."

He growled, but complied.

"May I have some, please?" he asked.

Undertaker gave him the bag.

* * *

As they sat eating the biscuits, the two of them sat opposite Undertaker.

"That tiny, whiny bloke, Will was the one who brought me into this expedition. Apparently, they're short-handed in London, and roped me into it by promising to waive my library fines." Undertaker explained.

Ciel stared at him, his mouth stuffed with food.

Will's coming to London?" he asked.

"Yes, there's much work to do. We have a great many souls to collect in London this evening."

Marianne shivered, feeling the coldness of death trickle down her spine.

They heard shouts from above deck.

"Hey! Look at that!"

Undertaker smiled.

"Ah, it's seems that it's begun."

* * *

Ciel and Marianne hurried up to the deck. They looked over the side, and the girl clapped her hands over her mouth when she saw what was before her. London was burning. Undertaker approached them from behind.

"My, they certainly put on quite the show, don't they?" he laughed. "And now, I must be on my way."

Marianne turned and called out to him.

"Hold on!" she cried. "Why did you come here?"

The mortician smirked.

"We have our history together, don't we? In light of that fact, I thought I would give you fair warning."

He looked at Ciel.

"My young Earl, before much longer… Your humanity will be at an end."

A gulp ran down Ciel's throat.

"My humanity will be at an end? What do you mean?" he asked.

A woman cried out and fell to her knees. He and Marianne stared at her for a moment before turning back to Undertaker, only to find he was gone.

 _Father's gone. He isn't with me anymore, which means the end of my humanity is…_

He touched his eye patch.

"It's useless. Wrong."

They looked out at the blazing horizon.

 _The hatred. My pain. They're burning out… Everything is burning… Burning away…_

* * *

As the streets of London burned, people ran from the flames as quickly as they could. In an alleyway, a woman lay on the ground covered in soot and ash, and holding her baby in her arms. It cried loudly, but she didn't hear them. Grell loomed over them, and knelt down before the child.

"Oh, you're hurting," he said. "I well understand. I'm quite sorry, but I'm simply not at liberty to finish you off right now."

He got to his feet and walked away, his long red hair and coat swaying behind him.

He stepped out into the open street and sighed.

"So much to do."

Pluto's roar was heard in the distance.

"Ugh! That's revolting!"

And then, he walked away.

* * *

At Buckingham Palace, Ash was speaking with the Queen.

"Majesty, the Holy Flame has begun the salvation of your land," he said.

Victoria was curled up in her bed. She didn't look at him.

"Ah, I see."

"Ah, isn't it wonderful?" he sighed. "We shall finally be greeted by the unpolluted England of the new century."

She whimpered.

"Something's wrong, Majesty? Ever since we returned from Paris, you seem to be in poor health."

Victoria brought herself upright and unbuttoned the front of her nightgown.

"Ash, come, see this. It hurts," she said.

The angel stepped towards her. She revealed her skin.

The parts of her that were Albert's were dark and rotting; a purplish red with the scent of death clinging to the air. Ash's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"It hurts so much." Victoria told him.

He pursed his lips.

"Forgive my touch," he said, reaching out and pressing a finger to her neck.

The skin came away in a gelatinous sludge.

"His body is beginning to rot."

He removed his stained glove. It disappeared in a blue flame. He offered his hand to the girl Queen.

"Please allow me to perform a cleansing."

Victoria hugged herself.

"No! I can't lose him! Leave me this at least. Leave me his body, just as it was," she begged.

"Majesty." Ash implored.

"He doesn't need to be cleansed. He's perfect just as he is."

She grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Please, do something, Ash. Save him for me."

A cold expression seeped across the angel's face, a scowl pulled firmly at his lips.

"You smell," he said. "You are unclean."

He went out to the balcony, spread his white wings, and took flight.

* * *

"Yes, she may be the Queen, but she's only human," he said to himself, tears in his eyes. "And a foolish human at that. How terribly sad for Her Majesty. The pain and all the tears that have fallen in this corrupt land. Their Genesis was when humans were divided into male and female. We can show great mercy, but still…"

Two droplets fell from his cheeks.

"The humans can't be saved."

He flew towards the fires of London.

"No salvation."

* * *

Victoria sat in her room, hugging the rotting flesh of her body. She sang softly to herself.

 _My dear Albert is falling down_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling down_

Putrid blood trickled down her cheek. The flesh of her neck broke apart. She clutched it painfully.

 _Albert, my dear, is falling down_

She took the piece of flesh and pressed it to her cheek.

 _My cherished husband_

* * *

Ciel and Marianne stared at London as it drew closer. The girl wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

 _Losing my humanity… Soon. Will it be on this ship, or somewhere else?_

The ship turned away from London. Realising what was happening, they ran to one of the ship hands on deck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel demanded.

The man sighed.

"We can't go back to London when it's in this shape, can we? We're just going to have to do circles around here," he said.

"But why?" Ciel asked. "I mean, we're practically there, aren't we?"

He pointed out to a ship that had remained on course for England.

"Fine, we'll get on that one. Get us a rowboat."

The man sneered.

"For two boys? Tell me, why should I even bother? Now, if there's money changing hands…"

Marianne stepped between them.

"That's enough of that. You are being foolish. We have to return to London," she said firmly.

* * *

Ciel gulped.

 _Do I really? For what?_

Everything faded to black around him as his thoughts turned inward.

 _In the end…_ He thought to himself. _I didn't kill her Majesty. No… I couldn't kill her._

He remembered how he spoke of his resolve, after the case at the Abbey…

* * *

" _If I let go of hatred, then the person I've been since that day disappears with it. That's not me! It's not me!"_

" _I will not let it go… I will not lose my hatred!"_

* * *

He came back to reality.

 _If I let go of my hatred, then I don't exist. But then…_

"Who stands here now…?" he asked himself. "Who am I?"

Marianne stroked his head.

"Ciel, are you alright?" she asked.

He didn't answer. The man shouted over to them.

"Wake up, kid! I'm a busy man, you know! So, maybe you should…"

Ciel started laughing. Hysterically. Marianne stared at him with wide eyes. The man started to get scared.

"Bloody Hell… What's wrong with you? Are you mad?" he demanded.

The boy was still laughing as he removed his Hope Diamond ring.

"Take this," he offered.

The man's eyes went wide at the size of it.

"Oh wow, that's incredible…" he said. "Just look at its shine."

Ciel smirked.

"It's a blue diamond. You don't see one of these every day," he explained.

The man pulled himself away from the allure of the diamond.

"Wait. What the Hell is a kid like you doing with something like that?" he asked.

"Take it, and give me a boat!" Ciel snarled.

* * *

London continued to burn. Flames lapped at Big Ben and scored through the streets. After having taken the rowboat to the other ship, Ciel and Marianne walked down the gangplank and onto the dock. They were immediately greeted by a collection of ruffians.

"Look, here they come!" one of them sneered.

Another grabbed onto Ciel's shoulder.

"Are you a Frenchman?"

Marianne pulled the boy out of his grasp.

"Let him go!" she ordered. "What are you doing?"

"You bloody Frenchman! You started this fire in the first place, didn't you?"

"You want to start a war with England, don't you?"

Ciel remembered Lau's words…

* * *

" _Yes. It would seem that your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe, not to mention the rest of the world into full-scale war."_

* * *

The boy tried to protest.

"Now wait just a moment!" he cried. "I am not…"

He was interrupted by one of the passengers being choked by a ruffian.

"Quickly men, another frog!" a man yelled.

The ruffians dashed off to help their compatriot.

Marianne watched as the woman cried for the beaten man. Watched the ruffian's rage as he pummelled his poor victim into the ground. She saw the human depravity oozing from their bodies with every blow unleashed.

 _He is sending the city into madness._

* * *

She grabbed Ciel's hand and ran into the burning streets. They stared at the sight.

"Such a fire…" Ciel gasped.

People were running all around them. They were robbing one another of their valuables. Children were crying and screaming. Marianne pulled Ciel out of the way of a couple hurrying past them. They saw a burnt man on the ground, the people were running over him, as though he was no more than dirt beneath their boot.

"Mother, are we in Hell?" he asked.

Marianne wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and led him down the street. She felt him wavering in his steps, so hoisted him up onto her back, his legs curled around her waist. Her feet stopped when they were about to step on a corpse; she stared down at it silently, her resolve unwavering.

* * *

"Ah, they're here." Ash smirked, staring down at the pair from the rooftop. "So, Mary and the boy have made their way back to London. Huh, impressively done. Perhaps I shouldn't have underestimated her determination."

He glanced over his shoulder at his companion for the evening.

"Tell me," he said. "What do you think of the view?"

His companion said nothing.

* * *

As she walked, Marianne looked up and saw the overhang of a building start to crumble above her.

"Look out!"

She and Ciel were pushed out of the way by MeyRin.

"You must have a death wish, yes!" she snapped.

The maid adjusted her glasses and saw who she was speaking to.

"Marianne! M-Master!"

Ciel's unfocused eye immediately zoned in on her.

"MeyRin, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She blushed.

"Oh dear, I'm so very sorry, My Lord!" she apologised. "I know it's my duty to protect the estate! But I- I just-!"

Ciel tapped Marianne's shoulder, and she placed him on his feet.

"Calm down," he ordered. "You're not in any trouble. Just tell me why you're here."

MeyRin answered him with tears in her eyes.

"It-It's Plu-Plu!"

Marianne arched a brow.

"What about Pluto? Do you mean to say he's the one who started this?"

* * *

Ash smiled at his companion.

"What are your thoughts?" he asked.

Staring back at him with an impassive expression was Sebastian.

"Next to the Great Fire of London in 1666," he said. "Well, this one seems to burn most slowly."

The angel smirked.

"Indeed. You're right," he responded. "This city is so unclean, it takes time to burn filth. It will be long before London is utterly purified."

Ash gave a smile that bordered on the grotesque.

"Even so…" He extended his arms outwards, the flames rose up with them. "Good shall prevail. This fire will burn everything out. And then, at long last, a cleaner land will be able to emerge. The door will be open to a new century."

Sebastian's eyes cast downwards, hovering on the street below.

 _It seems checkmate is fast approaching._ He pondered silently. _What will you do with your pawns, my boy?_

He watched Ciel, MeyRin and Marianne run back towards Trafalgar Square.

* * *

Bard loaded more tranquilisers into his shotgun. Pluto was breathing fire from the top of Nelson's Column. His snarl exposed his vicious fangs before he roared up to the ash-filled sky. He released another torrent of flames soon afterwards. Bard looked through the scope of his gun.

"The damn tranquilisers don't work!" he snapped.

Finny stared mournfully up at the Demon Hound.

"Plu-Plu…" he moaned.

"So," said Bard as he turned to the gardener. "You really think we did the right thing, chasing Pluto all the way out here?"

Finny looked at him as he continued.

"The reason we were hired in the first place was to protect the estate, isn't it? Doesn't even look like we can do anything to help here."

The gardener shook his head.

"The house itself isn't what I want to protect," he said. "I want to protect the relationships in it. All the good times we had together. For us to have that, everyone, _everyone_ has to live, including Pluto."

He stared up at the Demon Hound with watery eyes.

* * *

Just then, Ciel, Marianne and MeyRin ran up to them.

"Master!" Finny gasped.

"What were you thinking, bringing the Master here?!" Bard snapped at MeyRin.

MeyRin shook her head.

"He said so! It's not my place to say no," she answered.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of Pluto.

"Pluto!" he called out.

Marianne placed her hands on his shoulders; her eyes rested firmly on Pluto.

* * *

Ash laughed loudly.

"An ironic world, isn't it?" he said. "You fought against me for your master's sake. And now, here you are, standing beside me watching his little tragedy play out."

Sebastian stayed silent.

 _I cannot act at the moment. Not without Ciel's order._

"And now, for a while at least, I have no master to follow," the demon said.

Ash considered him for a moment before he smiled.

"Through all of this, I thought to myself, I might not mind joining forces with you. We can rule the newly reborn world. The clean world, when it springs from the fire!"

Sebastian refrained from showing his disgust.

"How would that work?" he deadpanned. "I thought I was the epitome of the uncleanliness you so detest."

The angel only continued to smile.

"When you look at them closely, all things are two sides of the same coin," he replied. "Morning and night. Man and woman. Light and darkness. But when they are put through the purifying flames, they become one."

He smirked.

"They return to the essential existance beloved of the Father."

Sebastian arched a brow.

"You want a doll. Another artificial thing to satisfy your hunger for power."

Ash shook his head.

"No. I want the Virgin Mary to bear our saviour again. Her purity will bring the beloved Son into the world; a leader for the new world to follow," he explained.

He removed his cravat, revealing his lack of an Adam's apple.

"Is there something else you want?"

His voice merged together with that of Angela. Sebastian wasn't surprised by this piece of information. Ash/Angela opened his tailcoat, waistcoat and shirt to reveal a pair of pearl-white breasts.

"If you hunger, I can come to you as a woman as well?"

They smirked at him with full pouting lips. Sebastian turned away and glanced down at the Phantomhive party.

* * *

"What are you up to here?" Ciel demanded.

Finny was bashful as he answered.

"Well, it's just… We wanted Pluto to be how he was. We're sorry," he apologised.

Bard nodded his head.

"And I've already run out of tranquiliser darts."

The boy growled.

"Are you idiots?" he snapped. "You have real bullets, don't you?"

Marianne silently stared at him.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes widened when he heard those words.

* * *

The servants gasped.

"Master, are you telling us that we should shoot him?" MeyRin asked.

Marianne motioned her eyes up to the Demon Hound.

"He has the eyes of a beast. He is no longer the Pluto you know and love. His mind is already gone. Nothing remains but a mindless creature doing his master's bidding, and we are not the ones giving the orders anymore," she told them. "He is only a feral beast now."

"A beast?" MeyRin whimpered.

Ciel nodded his head in agreement.

"You know what it's like, don't you? To have even your pride stolen from you? To be left behind hollow? It's a tragic way to live!" he proclaimed.

The servants were silent, waiting for the final word.

"I order you, MeyRin, Finny, Bard; kill the Demon Hound, any way you can!"

Tears built up in their eyes, and slowly trickled down their cheeks. It took a while before they all saluted.

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Ciel nodded his head. Bard loaded bullets into his rifle, and then, he and MeyRin took aim. Finny lifted a large rock from the ground. The maid removed her glasses and stared up at her target. Marianne took Ciel's hand.

"Come on, let's go!" she said.

He nodded his head, and they ran off.

* * *

Ash smirked as he buttoned up his shirt and waistcoat.

"He's everything I would expect from someone who would employ a demon such as you," he said. "Unfeeling and ruthless. A soul forever beyond redemption. As I said before, you and I should join…"

He saw that Sebastian had disappeared from the rooftop. His brow furrowed as a deep scowl set itself on his face.

"So, that's it then? No matter how much time goes by, angels and demons will forever be on opposite sides of the coin."

* * *

Bard placed his finger on the trigger, and readied himself to take aim.

* * *

Ciel and Marianne found a black horse standing near a fountain. The boy climbed up onto its back and took the reins. Marianne reached under her shirt and pulled away her bindings, her breasts swelled beneath, straining slightly against the buttons. On the ship, she had swapped her work shoes for a pair of black button boots that went over the top of her trousers. Sh removed her tie and tied it around her waist, and finally, removed her wig and tossed it into the fire.

"Hurry up, Mother!" Ciel snapped. "This is no time for a wardrobe change!"

She smiled at him.

"Ciel, this is just the right time. I refuse to be hindered by anything, and that includes my own clothing."

She got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They heard the gunshots in the distance, followed by Pluto's roar.

"Let's go!" said Ciel.

He urged the horse on.

 _Now, all I can do is run. If I'm going to lose my humanity, I will do it with the soul he craved and thought worthy to become a demon. Only then, only then can I regain my pride._

* * *

The two of them arrived at Buckingham Palace and climbed down off the horse. Ciel approached one of the guards standing at the door.

"I am the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. I request to see…"

He then noticed their blank expressions, their completely unmoving posture. Marianne tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Come on, I don't think we'll be getting any answers here."

* * *

They stepped inside, and found more guards lining the corridors. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floor.

"Time is standing still." Ciel commented.

Marianne shook her head.

"I don't think that's why they're standing still. This could be a trap for all we know."

"No time to decide that!"

They began running.

* * *

They went through the corridors, searching methodically as they went. Just then, they heard the familiar music of London Bridge is falling down. An open door awaited them. Ciel pushed the door open slightly, and the two of them stepped inside. He gasped.

"Her Majesty!"

Victoria lay on the bed, blood seeping into the white sheets from her rotten flesh. Marianne covered her mouth, the stench of death lingered in the air.

"She wanted to be with him to the end, so she let his rotting body kill her."

She placed her hands on Ciel's shoulders and led him back towards the door.

* * *

A scream broke through the silence. They turned around to see a maid. Ciel grabbed Marianne's hand and they bolted out the room. Two guards came running towards the source of the screaming.

"What happened?" one demanded. "Who is that?"

The two of them continued to run. The maid went up to the guards.

"It's Her Majesty!" she cried.

* * *

The warning bell soon rang out.

"The Queen's been murdered!"

"Who did it?"

"Who's responsible?"

"Who is this murderer?"

Ciel and Marianne soon found themselves surrounded by soldiers; guns were aimed at their chests. The girl clenched her fists quietly as Ciel spoke to the men.

"I am Ciel. I am the Earl Phantomhive, as my father was!"

The guards looked at one another.

"Phantomhive? You mean to say the Queen's Guard Dog has turned against her?" one of them asked.

Ciel glanced at Marianne.

"I have cast off that title. And no, I am not the one who killed Her Majesty."

She nodded her head, and palmed her dagger.

"You think to talk your way out?"

The rifles were aimed. Ciel smirked at the question.

"No, I'm certain I can't. But still, no matter what you do to me, I will not be stopped now!"

* * *

A shot rang out. Ciel gasped, grabbed his side, but felt no blood.

 _What…? How?_

He looked up.

 _No…_

He hadn't seen Marianne move. She stood between his and the bullet's path. Ciel watched it go through her side, and blood explode from the wound.

 _Mother!_

He remembered Sebastian's words that day…

* * *

" _ **Think carefully. Should you reject the faith once, the Gates of Paradise will forever be out of your reach. Do you wish to form a contract with me?"**_

* * *

Marianne breathed in and out, felt her skin immediately knit over the wound until there was nothing. Her blood still stained the floor. She drew her dagger, and removed the glove on her left hand. Her engagement ring glinted in the light. She sliced the dagger over the palm of her hand. Ciel saw her eyes, one of them remained dark blue, but the other? It glowed the same magenta of a demon's.

 _Is this the end of my humanity?_ He asked himself.

He didn't care, and offered up his own hand to her blade. The metal swiped over his palm. And together, they squeezed their fists to make it pool onto the marble floor.

Ciel removed his eye patch. Their blood moved into the shape of their shared demon seal.

"We shall not end here!" he said. "Not by the hands of that wretched creature!"

Marianne nodded her head.

"We are a family. Our power is too strong to be broken by death."

The seal glowed vibrant red on the ground.

* * *

"I see you've awoken, my child."

Ciel looked up and smiled. More shots were fired and the room was filled with dust clouds. When they cleared, they saw Sebastian looming over them, the bullets held between his gloved fingers.

"You came back…?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled.

"It is exactly as you said, Ciel. You won't end your humanity, not here, not now."

He threw the bullets back at the guards, and all but one fell to the floor dead. The demon bowed over his child.

"Ciel, I ask your forgiveness for taking unauthorised leave."

The boy pouted.

"What was so important that you would leave your mate and child?" he asked.

Sebastian smirked.

"Oh, I was seeing to preparations for your transition," he said. "Spicy, bitter; but sometimes sweet. It is a multifaceted soul indeed. Braised to perfection. Thanks to you, you have made me truly proud to be your demon father. I shall have the ultimate soul, that no other shall ever touch."

He then looked to Marianne.

"Of course, I was also overseeing everything for our bonding ceremony. There are many things that need to be done, my dear."

She chuckled and pressed her lips to his.

"Then I shall look forward to it."

* * *

They turned their attention to Ciel. The boy's eye glowed.

"Father, I order you, take me right now to this Angel of Massacre!"

Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, my child."

The remaining guard watched them, shivering. Ciel climbed up onto Sebastian's back, and Marianne was gathered up into the demon's arms. They went past the guard without looking at him.

"He can't be human…" the man stammered.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he looked at him over his shoulder.

"No. Indeed, I'm not." He gave a smirk. "I'm simply one Hell of a butler."

* * *

Sebastian ran through the flaming streets of London, his precious cargo in tow. The sound of gunshots was loud, perfectly in harmony with Pluto's growls.

"Can they do it?" Ciel asked.

"Assuming the servants fight with all their might, I believe they will be an even match for Pluto." Sebastian told him. "They should have a good chance of winning."

"And whoever loses?" Marianne inquired.

"We'll be seeing them." Ciel smiled. "We'll be seeing them again in Hell."

The girl turned her eyes up to the dark red sky.

"It's beginning."

* * *

From the corpses of the fire, black shadows rose up and entwined before flying through the sky and towards the half-completed Tower Bridge. Ash stood at the gap of the bridge, absorbing the souls with a look of ecstasy on his face.

"It's coming to me!" he cried. "The despair of the unclean must ultimately be transformed into the divine!"

He smirked.

"And it feels… good!"

* * *

One more episode and season one is finished! I think there will be a filler chapter or two before we go into the next season though. I must have Sebastian and Marianne bonded before we delve into it.

Although, many have asked whether or not they consummated their relationship, and I didn't write it in. While Sebastian would have happily done so, he has too much respect for Marianne, who was brought up with saving herself until marriage (or the demon equivalent of it as the case may be). So, to answer, they have not done the deed. Marianne is just very fond of using his shirt as a nightgown.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Butler, Fluent. Bride, Beloved

Sebastian stood in a boat on the River Thames. Marianne had her arms wrapped around Ciel's shoulders, using her body to keep him warm. The boy leaned back against her, his eye remained on the river, which had turned dark brown thanks to the ashes in the sky.

"Ciel," said Sebastian. "Prepare yourself."

They pushed off the river embankment.

Ciel's eye was glazed over as the demon rowed them down the river. Blearily, he saw many bodies lying on the ground, victims of the smoke and flame.

"Look there." Marianne said, pointing to something floating in the water.

It was a single white feather.

"We must be heading in the right direction."

Ciel glanced at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"There are several bridges referred to as Devil's Bridge, because supposedly, they were made by demons." Sebastian explained as he rowed them under a bridge. They then found themselves staring at the skeleton of a great structure. "And then, there's the Tower Bridge, which in all likelihood, the angel instructed Her Majesty to build."

They drew closer. Marianne felt death wrap around her like a thick shroud; the cries and screams of the burning victims came out in the stone bricks like grotesque masks attempting to escape their prisons.

"Human sacrifices?" Ciel gasped.

"That Angel of Massacre has always had a love of sacrificing human life for his greater good. Fifteen years ago, he did the same thing. He led his cult to sacrifice their young daughters, waiting for when his beloved Virgin Mary came away from his blade unscathed." Marianne explained.

The boy was startled by the coldness in her voice.

"He tried to do the same to you…?" he asked.

"He did," she answered. "And he succeeded."

"You healed before their eyes. A miracle in the eyes of the Father. The angel adored you for it." Sebastian said.

"And I despised them all for letting it happen."

Ciel shook his head.

"How can this be considered a Holy bridge?" he cried.

The demon shrugged.

"One can go too far. At which point, good becomes worse than evil."

Marianne sighed.

"And then you wonder, when will the line be drawn?"

* * *

Sebastian tied the boat to a nearby dock.

"Ciel, could you please wait here for us?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you!" he snapped.

Sighing, the butler straightened his tailcoat.

"If I may be clear, you'd hold me back."

"I see. So, you're saying you can't handle him if you're fettered down," the boy mocked, smirking widely.

Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is now really the time for this?"

Sebastian bowed, smiling slightly.

"If you would prefer, you will have the best seat in the house, my dear child."

He took Ciel and carried him with one arm; he climbed up the ladder with Marianne following behind him. It was going to be a long climb.

* * *

Atop the Tower Bridge, Ash basked in the despair and destruction surrounding him.

"It's burning," he said. "The Queen's dream. The humans… At last, the great and notable day of our Father cometh. We have our signs. There is blood and fire and smoke."

Tears burned in his violet eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

"You can see it too. I know you can."

Sebastian and Marianne stood on the opposing side of the bridge; Ciel was safely tucked into the demon's arms.

"Why did you kill the Queen?" Ciel asked.

"Her eyes became clouded." Ash answered.

"Her eyes?"

"They should have been firmly fixed on the future, but held captive by the past. They dulled and rotted. So, I had no other choice. I had to purify her."

Marianne sneered.

"There is always a choice. No matter how difficult, there is always a choice."

Placing Ciel down, Sebastian smiled at him.

"This seat may be uncomfortable, but I believe it will offer you the best vantage," he said.

"Indeed."

The demon turned to Marianne.

"Watch over him, my darling."

She smiled.

"You know you don't need to ask."

Sebastian turned back to Ciel.

"Ciel, your orders?"

The boy removed his eye patch, and tossed off the bridge.

"My orders are kill the angel, now!"

Sebastian's eyes glowed demonically. He went down on his knee and bowed.

"As you wish, my child."

* * *

Ash stared out at the blazing horizon.

"This great bridge will soon be completed. And then, Eastern London will be safe from impurity," he said. "I am an angel with a solemn duty. No demon will ever be allowed to enter through this gate. I'll deal with you."

He removed his sword from its sheath.

"I shall purge you. You will be pure. Pure as the driven snow."

They charged at one another. Ash's sword clashed against Sebastian's knives. Sparks flew as they grated against one another.

When they paused for a moment, Sebastian stopped. He looked down, and saw the shadows of the sacrificed souls latching onto his legs.

"Father!" Ciel cried out.

They consumed him. Marianne took out her dagger…

* * *

In the London streets, more souls continued to rise up. Grell groaned loudly as he used his scissors to cut through them.

"So much work to do!"

He heard a snort. Turning, the Reaper saw Undertaker sat behind him, his large curved Scythe out, and a dog biscuit between his teeth.

"Wasted effort is one of the precious priviledges of youth, isn't it?" Undetaker commented.

"What do you mean 'wasted'?!" Grell snapped indignantly.

"You see all the black matter?" Undertaker asked. "It's made up of the joy and agony belonging to the dead. You see, it's what humans call the heart. These hearts have been extracted from their souls. They can hardly be called souls now."

He smirked.

"I doubt very much that they can be stored in the Reapers Library anymore."

Grell knelt down over one of the bodies.

"But why?" he asked. "Why should something like a heart matter?"

He proceeded to attempt a retrieval of Cinematic Record. A gasp escaped him.

"I don't understand! The Records are blank!"

* * *

More and more tortured souls converged on Tower Bridge, latching onto Sebastian like vicious leeches.

"What is this?"

Ash smiled at him.

"Oh, it's so lovely… It feels… Oh yes… It feels…"

Shadows wrapped around him, and his voice changed to that of Angela's. They parted for a moment to reveal her face.

"Nicer than anything a human has touched before."

The demon scowled.

"An angel who revels in impurity," he said. "You've Fallen."

Ash's voice returned through the tortured souls.

"Impurity is not something I am personally able to enjoy. But…"

White feathers flew through the air like darts towards Sebastian. He only just managed to duck, despite his restraints.

"Never the less," intoned Angela's voice. "The despair it brings, and endowes me with a certain amount of power."

* * *

Ciel tried to look through the thick black mass. He saw the same mark as his brand begin to form in the sky, made up of the hearts of the fire's victims. Marianne kept her eyes on the shadows, and brought the boy into her arms when they started to converge upon them. She whipped out her dagger, and prepared to lash out at them…

* * *

"Ah yes," said Ash. "I'm growing stronger by the moment."

His wings were on full display.

"But what should I do next?" he asked. "What do you think? I still have…"

Angela then made her appearance.

"So many options. I haven't given up on you, you know."

Sebastian sneered.

"Sorry, but you aren't my type, you're much too enamoured with that dog. I am also very much spoken for, and would you really risk the wrath of a demon's mate? We are known to be incredibly possessive."

Angela cackled.

"What sort of creature would accept being the mate of a demon? What lure have you used to ensnare your prey?"

The demon smirked.

"There was no luring. Demons are in fact capable of love, despite your foolish notions. My mate and I simply fell in love. There was nothing to do but simply let it grow, like a white rose turning to burning red, before finally becoming as completely black as a demon's heart."

* * *

Angela turned back into Ash, and drew his sword.

"Then I shall take the role of the Son."

He licked the side of his blade, then shifted back to Angela.

"Do you see my light?" she asked. "It will penetrate you. It will pierce even the darkest depths of your heart. Perhaps we shall even see who could possibly love a demon."

Sebastian huffed.

"You have no tact, do you?"

A blinding light illuminated from Ash's sword. The shadows that tied Sebastian slowly melted away.

"The Final Judgement is approaching." Ash proclaimed. "Hear me, demon. Your chest shall be the sheath of my sword!"

The angel charged at Sebastian.

* * *

Marianne sliced through the shadows with her dagger. She saw Ash coming towards her beloved. Her feet carried her towards them, blade still in hand…

* * *

"And jam it in to the hilt!"

Ash sliced through Sebastian's left arm. Blood exploded from the demon's shoulder socket.

Ciel saw all of this through the gaps in the shadows.

"Father!" he cried out.

The angel made to deliver another strike. Marianne leapt between him and Sebastian. Her dagger grew longer. The hilt became broader and more ornate. Black thorns twisted around the grip. The cross-guards became black wings. The rain guard was adorned with a glowing bloodstone. Her small blade had become a Demon Sword.

Ash stared at the interloper. His eyes widened at the sight. Staring back at him was Marianne. Her left eye was demonic magenta, and her right was flickering back and forth between the two colours.

"Don't. Touch. My. **Mate!** "

* * *

Grell and Undertaker were speaking to one another when William approached them.

"So, someone's plundering souls," he said.

"Will!" Grell said.

"While the taking of souls is necessary, it is the province of Reapers. On just this one occasion, I willing to take unpaid overtime."

Spears and his subordinates adjusted their glasses. He pulled out the chainsaw Scythe belonging to his red-haired collegue.

"Here, Grell Sutcliff."

He tossed the Scythe to Grell. Grell laughed gleefully, and embraced his long-separated companion.

"Tonight will be deadly!" he cackled.

William turned to his subordinates.

"You are all expected to take out a goodly number," he explained. "The after party will be a business expense."

He used his pruning shears to fix his glasses.

* * *

Blood dripped from Sebastian's shoulder. He clutched his wound while smirking. Marianne stood between him and Ash. She placed her hand over the gaping hole, while his remaining arm went down to the small of her back.

"It's true you've given me pain, angel, but when you have a mate such as mine, you consider every bit of it worth it, so long as you are alive to see their face for the rest of your days," he explained. "For some cases, pain is pleasure, and you cannot experience one without experiencing the other."

Untucking the back of Marianne's shirt, he revealed her mark.

"Marked from the moment of their birth, they are tied to a single demon, and they will be protected for all eternity by their mate. And the mate will do the same for their demon."

Marianne turned Sebastian's head towards her, and gave him a brutal kiss. A clash of teeth and tongues, they didn't separate until the girl needed to come up for air. She looked at Ash over her shoulder, a drop of Sebastian's blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

"I am already his, you foul creature. You will never have me."

She handed Sebastian the Demon Sword and stepped away. She had been away from her child long enough. Ash snarled and lashed out at Sebastian. The demon evaded his strikes with great skill. He caught sight of Marianne with Ciel gathered into her arms.

 _Ciel…_ Sebastian considered Ash for a moment. _Well, the enemy has only lost his queen. The game isn't over yet. Now, not until I hear the final call._

"You allow yourself to be distracted during our fight?!" Ash bellowed. "Who do you think you are?"

He stared at Sebastian through the shadows. His eyes widened. The souls were disappearing, vanishing in flashes until the black mass dissipated bit by bit.

* * *

Down in the streets, the Reapers were slicing through the shadows. Grell and Undertaker were going through them with great relish. William and the other Reapers remained methodical. But the black streams continued to become fewer and fewer.

* * *

Ash looked up to the black seal in the sky as it disappeared.

"Blasted Reapers!" he cried. "How dare they presume to interfere with our sacred ceremony?!"

Sebastian sneered as he twirled the Sword in his hand.

"Yes, what a pity. I guess we're all going to miss out on that purity of yours. So, now then, shall we continue our fight?"

The angel smirked.

"Hah, I hoped to spend longer with you. So much for that!"

He gave a high-pitched whistle.

* * *

The streets of London were empty. Nelson's Column was no longer the watchtower for Pluto. The servant trio lay on the ground. Pluto was beside them, blood foaming around his mouth. His collar glowed, but he didn't respond. He never would.

* * *

Ash gasped.

"Where is that cursed Demon Hound?!" he snapped.

Sebastian smirked.

"You did it. Well done."

The angel snarled.

"It's useless! Everyone is useless! Useless! Useless!"

He slowly floated up into the air.

"I must purify them all! I must PURIFY!"

Sebastian, upon realising what Ash was doing, leapt towards Ciel and Marianne.

"Ciel! Marianne!"

Ash/Angela's face kept switching back and forth.

"Taste the flames of Hell!"

They released an onslaught of feathers, shooting them like bullets. They wrought destruction on Tower Bridge.

* * *

The demon gathered Ciel and Marianne into his arm and evaded the feathers. The three of them were eventually pinned to the floor. The dust cleared.

"Father, what happened?" Ciel asked.

He lifted his hand, and saw the crimson blood staining it. Marianne looked up and saw several white feathers sticking out of Sebastian's back.

"Oh, darling…" she whispered.

Sebastian smiled down at them.

"Ciel, if I may, I'd ask a favour," he said. He leant down and whispered into the boy's ear. "Please, close your eyes."

Ciel looked at him in confusion.

"But why?" he asked.

Marianne saw a slight smile on the demon's lips.

"I am your father and your butler. It is not acceptable to damage my child's impression of me." Darkness fell over his eyes. "Until I give the word, please, close them."

The boy blinked, and then nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll do it."

He closed his eyes.

Marianne gathered Ciel into her arms, stroked his hair with motherly fingers; she gazed up at Sebastian, her hair plastered to her cheeks. Sebastian knelt down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You won't be affected, my dear. You are my mate, after all."

She could only nod her head as she watched him get to his feet and turn back towards the angel.

* * *

Sebastian stepped forward, his eyes glowing demonically.

"Now then," he said. "At last, you'll see my true form."

* * *

Black feathers surrounded him. His body became completely encased in darkness.

* * *

"It's unsightly. Disgusting. Repulsive."

He continued to walk. His shoes were replaced with black stiletto spikes, clicking harshly on the metal beneath his feet.

* * *

"But, it is my true form."

Black leather molded to his skin like liquid. His eyes were two bright red pinpoints in a mass of black ink. His fangs grew longer and protruded over his lower lip…

* * *

Ash backed away from him.

"A demon…!" he cried.

* * *

Marianne pressed Ciel closer to her. She looked down at her hands, and a line of black at the base of her nails. She heard the angel's strangled cries, and turned her head to watch the destruction. Her eyes focused on the black wings trailing to the floor from her beloved's shoulder blades. The bridge quaked beneath them. She grabbed hold of the Demon Sword and embedded it into the metal. Marianne held on tightly as the force would have sent them flying off the structure. Ciel clung to her, his face buried into her chest.

"Marianne, Ciel." Sebastian called. "Can you both hold on long enough for me to count down from ten?"

"Yes!" they cried out in unison.

The demon smirked, his eyes had become outlined with black streaks, reminiscent of raven feathers. His hair was longer than before.

"Then here we go."

His pupils turned into slits as his irises glowed more brightly.

"Ten."

Blood exploded from the sea of black and white feathers.

"Nine."

"Revolting!" Ash wailed.

"Eight."

"Unclean! Bad!"

Sebastian's heels clicked against the metal.

"Seven."

"Useless! Evil!"

The bridge continued to shake violently.

"Six."

Blood continued to erupt as the demon tore into his opponent.

"Filthy! Defiled!" Ash screamed.

London continued to burn.

"Five."

His hand ripped through the angel's chest. Blood flew around him like rose petals.

"Four."

"Filthy! Filthy!"

They were swept up in the sea of feathers.

"Three."

"Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy!"

Sebastian's eyes widened gleefully.

"Two."

Ash's eyes rolled back into his skull as he continued to chant the words. Blood was splattered all over his face. He let out a violent scream.

"One."

* * *

A brilliant blue pulse swept out from the bridge, followed by a blinding explosion of light. The souls trapped in the bridge stopped wailing. The light slowly began to dim. Marianne felt the breeze sweeping over her as she clung to Ciel. She heard Sebastian's clicking heels coming towards them. She looked up and stared at him in all his demonic glory. His eyes were still glowing as he stared back at her. She slowly brought her and Ciel to their feet and smiled at her mate. He grinned back, fangs on full display for her to see.

"Sebastian…" she sighed.

He pressed a hand to her cheek; his nails were like talons, they were so sharp. She nuzzled into his touch.

" **My Marianne. My mate. Mine.** "

Marianne stepped towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"My Sebastian. My demon." She whispered against his lips.

They turned to Ciel.

"It's over now, my child."

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at his father and mother. They were smattered with dirt and blood, but they were smiling. The breeze rustled through their hair and fluttered against the torn edges of Sebastian's tailcoat. He smiled at them, and Marianne gathered him into her arms.

* * *

The bridge jolted loudly. Ciel and Marianne clung together as they lost their balance, and toppled over the edge. Sebastian yelled their names, but it only seemed to come out as white noise. Soon, they were falling. A bright light flooded out of Ciel's chest, and his Cinematic Records spilled out. The girl pressed him to her, as though she thought to use her own body as a barricade.

"Will we… be alright, Mother?" he asked.

She glared at the water rapidly coming towards them.

"We will," she said. "Now, hold your breath, and brace for impact."

They plunged into the depths of the Thames.

* * *

Sinking beneath the surface, Marianne held onto Ciel and attempted to bring them back up for air. Despite her improved strength, she was no match for the elements that wanted to drag them down into their frozen graves.

 _Ciel. Marianne. You lied. You promised you'd live until I counted down._

The demon swam towards them. Marianne smiled.

 _Technically, we kept our promise. It was the bridge that sent us over the edge. And we're not dead yet, thank you._

Sebastian gathered them into his arms and swam up to the surface.

 _I won't let you die yet._

Ciel's lip twitched, as though he was trying to smile.

 _Right, and you don't ever lie._

He paused for a moment.

 _Father, can I ask you something?_

 _Yes, Ciel?_

 _Who are you now?_

Sebastian chuckled.

 _Don't you know? Before my master, no matter the occasion, I am one Hell of a butler._

* * *

The three of them came to the surface. The sun had risen and the sky was bright. Marianne looked up at the bridge, and saw what joined it together in the centre.

"He got what he deserved," she said.

Sebastian smiled.

"My, my. The angel has completed it. Now, the bridge truly is Holy."

They all stared up at the twisted shape of the angel; a creature set in stone and mortar.

* * *

Sebastian commandeered a boat, Ciel fell asleep inside it, and Marianne stroked the boy's hair as the demon navigated the boat with one arm.

"I think you should get back to the mansion, Marianne." Sebastian told her.

She looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"No doubt you will need to oversee the start of repairs. Pluto most likely destroyed it during his rampage."

She hmmed at his words.

"And what about you and Ciel?"

"The final steps need to be taken. The contract is complete, and his transition needs to take place."

Marianne sighed.

"Alright, drop me off at the next dock."

* * *

Marianne walked through the streets of London not long after that; her Demon Sword had taken the form of a dagger once more, and was back home in its holster. She watched many people forming lines and taking whatever food and water they could. Ms Lurida was giving out canteens of water. The girl spotted Soma and Agni handing out curry buns.

"Here," said Soma. "Everyone gets two."

"What is it?" a boy asked.

"Those are Curry Buns. It's convenient because you can eat them while walking. And it is quite good for the soul." Agni told him.

"Eat it all!" the prince smiled. "You will feel better in no time!"

"Thanks Mister!"

The boy happily ran off with his food. Marianne waved at them with a slight smile before continuing on her way.

* * *

She found herself back in front of Nelson's Column, where a black veiled woman was giving a speech.

"Perhaps, we must believe that this trial was God's way of testing the spirits of our people."

The woman lifted her veil, and revealed the aged face of Queen Victoria.

"We stood firm in the face of this." Victoria continued. "And our sorrows will not last forever. We greet a new century, and with it, a new British Empire, destined to be greater than ever."

Marianne shook her head and walked to the shade of a nearby building. In the shadows, she saw Randall and Aberline watching the proceedings.

"A false Queen exalting the essence of our great city." Randall said.

"I'm sorry, Sir?" Aberline asked.

"If enough people believe, there is no difference between that which is fake and real." Randall sighed heavily around the cigar smouldering in his mouth. "I guess some people don't understand that."

Aberline looked up and caught sight of Marianne. He smiled and tipped his hat to her, and she smiled back and nodded her head.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on a riverbank. Paula came rushing towards her.

"My Lady!" she called out.

Lizzie got to her feet.

"Paula!" she greeted.

"They say the fires of London have gone out, which means we can go back home now, My Lady." Paula smiled.

The girl tilted her head, questions burning in her eyes.

"Is there any word from the man I sent to check on Ciel?" she asked.

Paula shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, My Lady. There's nothing."

"Oh."

The woman glanced around.

"Well, these flowers are beautiful."

Elizabeth looked down at the forget-me-nots in her hand.

"Oh yes, I came here because their lovely blue colour reminded me of Ciel's ring," she explained.

Paula pondered her words for a moment.

"The Earl's ring…" she said. She then reached towards Lizzie. "If you'll allow me, Miss, may I have one of your flowers?"

She took one carefully. Twisting the stem, Paula crafted the flower into a small ring.

"Here."

Elizabeth smiled brightly, but a gust of wind blew the flower ring into the river. Paula laughed.

"Don't worry, we can just make another one. How does that sound?"

"Can we?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course, My Lady, many more. Look around! We are surrounded by so many beautiful flowers!" Paula nodded towards one of the flowers. "We can make as many rings as we need."

Elizabeth looked to the ground.

"So many…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian steered a boat through a sea of white mist. He wore a new uniform with a fully-repaired tailcoat, where the empty sleeve fluttered in the cool breeze. Ciel lay on the floor of the boat, dressed completely in black, except for a white shirt and a white rose in his breast pocket. He opened his eye and stared up at the demon.

"Ciel, I see you have awoken," said Sebastian.

Ciel brought himself upright.

"Where is this? Where are we?" he asked.

"You wish to know?"

"Why else did I ask?" The boy shook his head. "No, now that I think about it, maybe not."

He touched his eye patch.

"I feel as if I've been asleep for such a long time."

In the water, Ciel found his whole life staring back at him, in a drifting sea of Cinematic Records.

"What's this?" he asked in astonishment.

"Your Cinematic Record. Apparently, it came to meet you." Sebastian answered.

Ciel sighed.

"I see. So, this is my life? This is how I lived…" he said. "But, this is the end of my human life. It's over now."

The demon shook his head.

"Not yet. Though transitioning into a demon will come soon enough, my dear child. But, I shall be with you throughout it all. It is my duty as your butler, and my responsibility as your father."

* * *

Ciel glanced out at the Records and saw Elizabeth's face.

"I know Elizabeth, she will be quite unhappy."

Sebastian nodded his head.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth's love for you runs very deep."

The boy snorted.

"Oh yes, she was a sobbing mess when Madame Red died too."

"Yes, she cried your tears and hers. You didn't have enough."

* * *

Ciel then saw the servant trio and their old antics.

"The servants, are they dead?" he asked.

Sebastian tapped his chin.

"Well, they were breathing the last time I saw them."

Ciel laughed.

"I must admit, they are uncommonly stubborn." He then thought of the Demon Hound. "And Pluto?"

"I will collect his bones later." Sebastian told him.

"His bones?" Ciel asked. "No. What real meaning do bones have? Everything?"

"Everything." Sebastian agreed.

"No, never mind. Everything isn't important. It's still too soon to matter."

* * *

They continued to drift on the water.

"What are all these lights?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled, watching the twinkling blue lights floating around them.

"The thoughts of the many people who have passed through your life," he answered. "The warm regard they held you in."

The boy felt a particularly bright one brush across his cheek.

"Other people's feelings?" he said. "Well, they're nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes. I can leave them without them feeling loneliness or sadness. But… well, it's still nice."

* * *

Sebastian stepped forward and passed Ciel a bound blue book.

"What's this?" the boy asked.

The demon smiled.

"Oh, it's just a little something I brought along. To keep you occupied," he explained. "A diary Tanaka left behind before departing."

Ciel opened the book cautiously.

"It's from Tanaka?"

Slowly, he began to read.

* * *

 _There is a truth I cannot tell you, Young Master._

* * *

" _It can't be!" Tanaka cried out, wide eyes staring at the back of Vincent Phantomhive._

 _His master stood in front of the window as they spoke in his study._

" _Her Majesty will obliterate the Earl Phantomhive, in other words, me." Vincent said._

" _I don't understand…" said Tanaka._

" _Yet, I can bear no grudge against her. These are such troubled times." Vincent turned to his butler. "But, I'd appreciate it if you could keep it from Ciel. It is possible that I will be killed. He should still remain loyal."_

" _But, My Lord…" Tanaka protested._

" _What have you ever known hatred to accomplish?"_

* * *

Ciel closed the book with a snap.

"So, that angel actually did know something after all. She really wasn't just making it all up," he sighed.

"What now, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"There's nothing to do. My targets are all gone. Besides which, it's time to move into the next part of our lives. My humanity will be gone."

* * *

The boy reached over the side of the boat, and fished a blue flower out of the water.

"It's a ring," he said.

Sebastian knelt down beside him.

"How familiar it looks. Please, allow me."

He took it, and attempted to slip it onto Ciel's thumb.

"That must be difficult for you." Ciel said as he put it on himself.

There was a sadness in Sebastian's eyes.

"I wanted nothing more than to be a superb butler. But, I failed."

There was a quirk to the boy's lip.

"You became something much more instead. This flower does not define us." Ciel retorted.

"I think it suits us, my child." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel lifted his hand, and let it be silhouetted by the moon.

"This is me," he said. "Ciel Phantomhive. I am nothing more than I could have ever been."

* * *

Through the mist emerged a dark isle. They moored at the shore, and Sebastian carried Ciel across the sand and into the looming trees. The moon peeked through the branches and rained a silver glow over them. Soon, the father and son came to a set of ruins. Sebastian walked through the archway, and looked down at Ciel.

"We're here, my child," he said, placing Ciel down on a bench.

"So, this is where it ends?" Ciel asked.

"Yes."

A raven watched them from the crumbling wall behind them. A spider scuttled along its beak.

"What about that bird?" Ciel asked.

"I will see to it." Sebastian responded.

"Just make sure it gets fed."

"As kind as ever."

The boy reached up and touched his eye patch.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

Sebastian smiled softly.

"It will a bit. I'm sorry. I will endeavour to be gentle though."

"No!" Ciel snapped. "Be as brutal as you want."

His voice grew softer.

"Etch the pain into me. It's proof I had a life worth living before I take these last steps."

The demon gasped quietly, before a gentle smile touched his lips. He knelt down on one knee and bowed.

"Indeed, my dear Lord."

* * *

Ciel leant back on the bench. Sebastian removed the glove on his remaining hand with his teeth. He let it drop to the floor before he approached the boy. Touching a black nailed hand to Ciel's cheek and stroking his hair, Sebastian removed the eye patch, and let it fall onto the stone. Ciel's sapphire eye stared back at him with flickering resolve. Sebastian's glowed demonically as he drew closer…

 _ **And now, my child…**_

* * *

Marianne stood in the remains of the mansion. Ash surrounded her with only a few pieces of the structure still standing. She walked to where she knew her room would be. There were still bits of the bed, wardrobe, charred remains of clothing. Not much left. Marianne picked up something from the rubble. A black rose, with edges as red as freshly spilled blood. She closed her eyes, pressed her lips to the petals, and smiled.

" **And now, my love…"**

* * *

I would like to start with apologising. I went on holiday last weekend so I was unable to update. The holiday was booked after my last update so it wasn't announced during the previous chapter.

On a happier note, we have reached the end of season one! I am staring at the number of pages in my word document, and I am just staggered at the total amount, and all of you have stayed with me this long.

I won't be going into season two straight away, but I am happy to say that the moment you have all been waiting for shall soon be upon us. The bonding ceremony!

That is all I will say on the matter until the next chapter.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Butler, Married. Bride, Bonded

Marianne sat in the ashes of the Phantomhive mansion, waiting for Sebastian and Ciel to return. Her foot tapped against the floor, getting black soot all over her boots. The afternoon sun shone in the sky, and the cool air of the end of winter and the budding of spring was coming. The trees were beginning to flourish with new green leaves, and were dusted with pink flower petals. She twisted the ring on her finger, the red jewel glowing vibrantly in the light. Her hand ran through her hair as she stared out at the horizon, hoping to catch sight of Sebastian's distinctive silhouette. It wasn't long before she spotted him approaching. A cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, despite the fact she could make out the shape of Ciel's body being carried in the demon's arms. Marianne stood up when he stepped on the ashes of the mansion.

"Sebastian!" she gasped.

The sight of his left arm, back where it was supposed to be and working as though it hadn't been cut off by an angel, it was disconcerting. She took it all in her stride as she approached him and stroked her hand down the length of it.

Marianne then caught sight of Ciel, and his blank eyes. She saw his chest moving, that he was still breathing, but he didn't respond to anything, not even when he cupped his cheek and stroked his hair out of his eyes.

"What happened? Why isn't he responding?" she asked.

Sebastian shook his head, adjusted his hold on Ciel, and ran a finger over the boy's pallid skin.

"Another demon intruded on us. They were unaware of the changes I made to the contract, for him to be our demon child upon its completion. They must have slipped in and taken his soul while I was missing my seal. The contract was temporarily void while it was missing from my body," he explained. "The only consolation we have right now is that because it was temporary, and my seal returned with the regrowth of my arm, they cannot eat it because he is still marked as my prey."

Marianne took a deep breath through her nose, and released it slowly.

"What do we do?" she asked. "Can we even have our ceremony without Ciel there?"

Sebastian surveyed the damage to the mansion, going through everything he needed to put right.

"Right now, we need to restore the mansion. The servants are in the hospital, or we will have privacy for a while. I want to get the mansion back in good working order, and then we can proceed with the next steps. We cannot have our child in such a state without him in his own bed."

The girl nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you get started. I'll look after Ciel while you work."

Sebastian placed the boy in her arms, and she sat down on the grass. She laid Ciel on the ground with his head in her lap. Her fingers raked through his hair as she watched Sebastian remove his gloves with his teeth, and set to work.

* * *

Sebastian used his demonic power to restore the mansion to its former glory, from the bricks and mortar, to the marble floors, to the intricate cracks that had weathered the building for so many Phantomhive generations. It was like it had never been burned down. Twice. He looked over his shoulder at Marianne and Ciel as he pulled his gloves back on; the sad aura emanating from his mate was almost too much for him to bear, but he felt her determination burning through. He resolved to do the same. The demon walked back to them, gathered the boy into his arms, and, with Marianne's arm looped through his, they strode inside their home once more, their footsteps echoing on the stone steps leading up to the front door.

* * *

When Ciel was settling in his room, pillows propped under his head and arms folded over his chest, Sebastian and Marianne left his chambers and continued down the corridor until they reached the head butler's quarters. The demon opened the door for her, and she stepped inside, where he followed swiftly behind and locked the door. Marianne looked around.

"I don't think I've ever been inside your room before," she said.

The room was tidy and well kept. The bed in the centre of the room was large enough to fit at least four people comfortably, and covered with fresh black sheets, and stark white pillows; heavy black drapes hung from its tall posts. A desk sat at the wall between the room's two windows, papers sat neatly on top of it with a black pen waiting beside them. New candles flickered on the candelabra Sebastian had brought with them and set on the desk. While luxurious, the room felt more like a guest room than a set of living quarters. There was nothing personal to Sebastian in sight, save for what looked to be a photograph on the bedside table.

"For the sake of human propriety, it is not completely unusual for such a thing to never occur." Sebastian replied. "But still, I would have preferred the circumstances of your first time here to have been more… pleasurable."

She blushed at his words. A part of her was glad that he was still able to tease her with her own modesty, but she couldn't bring herself to make a form of retort. She sighed, ran her hands through her loose hair, and sat on the end of the bed.

"You know we need to talk about what we're going to do next."

Sebastian removed his gloves and placed them on his dresser. He took off his tailcoat and put it back inside the wardrobe in the far corner of the room. Unclipping his suspenders, he let the buckles click along the floor as he walked over to his mate's side and sat down beside her. The demon took her hand in his, stroked his thumb over the band of her engagement ring.

"I know we do," he said, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "But right now, there is very little we can do for him. First of all, we track down the demon who took it."

"And how would we do that?" she asked.

Sebastian sighed.

"We would have to go to Hell, and hear what's going on, and who could have heard about my contract. The only plausible thing would be another demon is nearby. By going to Hell, we can figure out who."

Marianne stood up, walked to the mirror, and touched a figure to the red jewel glowing around her neck.

"I had hoped that Ciel would see our bonding ceremony, but that won't be the case, will it?" she said.

"I am afraid not."

She took a breath through her nose.

"Okay. You said that you've been preparing things back in Hell?"

"Yes."

"Are there any specifications I need to wear, or is that up to me?"

The demon pondered her question for a moment.

"White is the preferred colour of clothing for the human mate, but everything else is entirely up to you."

Marianne smiled.

"Well then, you best call Nina Hopkins then."

The thought of that woman made Sebastian's brow furrow.

"I only hope that she behaves herself."

* * *

When Nina arrived through the front door, much to Sebastian's chargin, she immediately sequestered Marianne in her bedroom, refusing to allow the demon access to his beloved mate. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the locked door. His sensitive ears picked up everything they were saying. He could have easily unlocked the door and gone inside, but Marianne had asked him to let her follow through with the human wedding tradition of the groom not seeing the bride in her wedding gown before the actual wedding. The demon could only indulge her, since everything else had followed his traditions. He especially remembered her words before Nina locked the door.

* * *

" _Can you not come inside while Nina is making my wedding dress?" she asked._

 _Sebastian stroked her hair as he ran through it with the brush. He met her eyes in her vanity mirror, her dark blue eyes pleading with him._

" _May I ask why?" he replied._

 _Marianne gave a slight smile._

" _Have you ever heard of the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride until they are married?"_

" _I have heard of it, but it doesn't really make sense to me."_

 _She nodded her head._

" _Well, to go through with that completely is out of the question, since you are the one taking us to Hell. Instead, I want you to promise me that when Nina gets here, you won't try to take a peek at my wedding dress before the ceremony."_

 _The demon placed the hairbrush down._

" _If that is what you want…" he said._

 _Marianne turned to him, pressed her hand to his cheek, and twirled a strand of his black hair between her fingers._

" _I want it to be a surprise for you. When I see you there, waiting for me at the altar, I want to remember the look on your face the first time you see me in my dress. I want you to look at me, and feel like everything we have gone through, it was worth every moment, so long as I am there walking towards you in that dress," she told him. "You have given me so many precious things, and I am not talking about my choker or my ring. I am talking about the freedom you have given me, the home we are going to make, and the family we have created. And this dress, it means that I am giving something precious to you. I am giving you everything, because I love you, and wish to spend the rest of eternity with you. So please, let me do this for you."_

 _Sebastian couldn't say no after such passionate words. He leant down and whispered in her ear._

" _ **As you wish, my darling mate.**_ _"_

 _They sealed their promise with a kiss, and only stopped when they heard the sound of a carriage coming up the drive._

* * *

Marianne watched Nina as she wrapped the measuring tape around her waist. She was dressed down to her undergarments and corset while the tailor worked. Remaining perfectly still for her was a challenge, especially as Nina had a particularly bad habit…

"My dear, I don't believe you've changed an inch since I last saw you!" Nina cried, trying to squeeze Marianne's breast.

Marianne swatted her hands away with a bright red flush across her cheeks.

 _How on Earth do I manage to deal with this? Sebastian would probably kill her if he caught sight of her molesting me. I really don't want to clean up the body… Tailoring at Nina's level is hard to come by._

"It is so rare that I get to make dresses for women these days. How did the Earl like the ballgowns I made last year?" Nina asked.

Nina's light brown eyes glinted brightly behind her wire-framed glasses. She tossed her curly brown ponytail over her left shoulder and pulled out her sketchbook. The girl smiled at her as she collected her clothes.

"They served their purpose splendidly. My dress was surprisingly easy to move in, considering how heavy they are meant to be." Marianne replied.

Nina was too absorbed in her designs to give her an answer. Papers were already flying around the room, the rate she was drawing them was phenomenal. The woman was muttering to herself as she worked.

"Honestly, how can a sweet thing like you be marrying Mr Stiff?" she asked.

Marianne sweatdropped.

"Why do you have to call him that?"

"He is such a hardhead! He has no idea about a woman's tastes at all! It's because of men like him that I only work with girls and boys under the age of fifteen. They understand my masterpieces better than the old dullards of society." Nina snapped, holding up one of the sketches and comparing it to Marianne's body. She shook her head and tossed it aside. "Too old hat! We need something more vogue! We need to make use of that gorgeous silhouette you make. Anything else would ruin my reputation!"

She shook her head and waved a finger at Marianne.

"You're trying to distract me, I can tell!" she said. "I want details. How long have you even been courting? No one even heard a thing!"

Marianne smiled wistfully as Nina wrapped a swath of white lace around her.

"We started courting in December, and he proposed while we were in Paris, before the fire. It's not like we could go public with it, since everyone else knows me as Edward. How would it have looked if people thought two men were courting one another within the halls of the Phantomhive manor? We would never sully the family by being indiscreet," she reasoned. "Besides, this is better. Neither of us want a church wedding, so doing it this way suits both of us far more than all the pomp and circumstance that comes with a big ceremony."

Nina snorted.

"Yes, Mr Hardhead would never let anything tarnish the Phantomhive name… But it is all very romantic, even if he is the lover. Stolen kisses in the corridor, holding hands hidden behind long sleeves. It sounds like those penny romance novels!"

The girl only smiled and let the tailor indulge in her creations, swatting her hands when they came too close and familiar than she was comfortable with.

* * *

Within the day, the dress was finished. Sebastian paid Nina for her work.

"Thank you for your services on such short notice. I hope everything has been done to your satisfaction," he said as he escorted Nina to the front door.

The woman chuckled, her eyes twinkling behind her glasses.

"She must have you wrapped around her finger if you're not asking what I've made for her, or trying to take a peek. I know you, Mr Stiff, unless you really care for her, you would have been butting your nose in the whole time with your unwanted opinions."

The demon's lips turned into a frown.

"Please don't question my love for her. You wouldn't like to know what happened to the last person that did," he said. "And she made me promise not to. I always keep my word, Miss Hopkins, especially when it's one I've made to her."

She laughed loudly.

"Looks like there is a heart beneath all that stiffness. Somehow, you make that girl happy, although I question that very highly."

Walking out the door, Nina didn't look back. Sebastian slammed the door behind her, breathed through his nose, and went off in search of his mate.

* * *

Marianne smoothed the garment bag and was fiddling with a pair of dainty white high heels when Sebastian stepped into her bed chambers. She smiled at him as she tucked the shoes into the suitcase she had laid out on the bed.

"Is it time to go?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you ready?" he responded.

She was about to say yes, but then realised that Ciel would be alone. He may not have been conscious of the world around him, but she didn't want to take the chance that the demon who had stolen his soul would return to take the boy's body along with it.

"What about Ciel? Will it be safe for him to be left alone? What if that other demon comes back?"

Sebastian shook his head and stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry, my dear. I have made the necessary precautions. His chambers have been warded, and will alert us of anything untoward while we are in Hell. Although, it is not likely they will come back. Ciel's soul was the only thing they wanted. As is the case with most demons, they care very little about the bodies their meals inhabit. Whether or not this will be the case with our thief is another matter."

"So, he will be alright?"

"He will."

Marianne took a deep breath, placed the garment bag in the suitcase, and closed the lid. She picked it up, and turned to her mate.

"Okay, I am ready. Take me to Hell."

The demon smiled. His eyes glowed. He gathered her in his arms, picked her up like the bride she was to be, and darkness enveloped the room. Black feathers rained down over them as Sebastian's contract seal emblazed itself on the wooden floor. Feathered black wings burst from Sebastian's shoulders, wrapping around them in a warm cocoon. Marianne nuzzled her cheek against the soft downiness, and smiled when she felt Sebastian press his forehead against her own.

" **Close your eyes, my darling mate."**

She obeyed, and felt the darkness close around her.

* * *

The smell of burning was the first thing she noticed when she heard the faint rustle of Sebastian's wings opening around them.

"You can open your eyes now, Marianne. We are here."

She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Many would claim that the paradise of the silver city of Heaven was the most beautiful plane in existence, but Hell had a dark beauty all of its own. The pits of fire burned brightly with the rotten souls of the damned. Demons dressed in black leather walked around with their seductiveness on full display. The outline of a large palace stood out against the horizon, where a blood red moon stared back at them like a bright jewel. Its turrets and its towers reminded Marianne of the gothic castles of Germany; it was like she had stepped into a dark fairy tale.

 _Perhaps I have…_ She thought to herself as she glanced up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, it's beautiful," she said.

He placed her down on her feet and looped her arm through his. He was in his demon form once again; tight leather trousers moulded to his legs, thigh high stiletto boots clicked against the stone floor. His upper body was mostly exposed, save for a fitted black waistcoat left open. His eyes were outlined with black streaks, curling like feathers; his fangs protruded slightly from his lip. His hair was slightly longer at the back, dusting the top of his collar. Black wings folded back into his shoulder blades, and his black nails remained uncovered, along with his contract seal. Sebastian leant forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"It pleases me you like our future home. But we can explore at a later date. For now, we have to go to the palace."

She started at those words.

"The palace? Why?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"Oh dear, did I forget to mention that it is our wedding venue?"

He dragged her along beside him before she could protest.

* * *

As they walked through the streets, she felt the eyes of the many demons upon her. Her grip tightened on her suitcase as they moved, the many colours of their eyes were penetrating, but they all turned magenta when they let out hisses and snarls as they passed.

 _Why are they staring at us like that?_ She asked Sebastian mentally.

Sebastian smiled.

 _I am quite a powerful demon, so there are many who are curious about what sort of creature I would have as my mate._ He told her. _You will be highly sought after. They will all want to remain in your favour._

 _Are you the demon equivalent of a nobleman here? Like an Earl or a Duke?_

He only laughed.

 _You will see._

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the palace gates. Hulking creatures, less human like than the demons walking through the streets, stood guard. Sebastian stared them down with an impassive expression on his face. One of the demons grunted to the other, and they opened the gate. Sebastian nodded his head in acknowledgment, and led Marianne inside.

* * *

When they stepped inside, the large doors closed behind them with a reverberating slam. Standing inside a large throne room, already half decorated with black garlands and roses along dark wood pews, a large black throne stood towering at the other end of the room. Marianne's eyes widened when she saw it was occupied. Sat on the throne was a man, tall and slender with the chiselled musculature of a demon; his long black horns stood out from his forehead, his black eyes glowed in the darkness. A silver crown sat on his head, adorned with stunning red jewels. He was dressed similarly to Sebastian, but his shirt had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was partially buttoned. His black hair was flowing down his back, and his long black claws tapped against the metal thorns of his throne. The man straightened up in his seat at the sight of them, and smiled broadly, letting his sharp canines glint in the dim light.

"Ah, Samael. Welcome home, my son. I have been expecting you for quite some time."

Sebastian bowed respectfully.

"Father, I did not expect you to personally receive us. I would have come more quickly had I known."

The man smirked.

"Oh, come now, Samael! It is not everyday that my son and heir finally finds his mate and brings her to be bonded," he said. "Your mother almost mourned for you never finding them. She is in raptures for finally having a daughter to dote on."

He turned to Marianne, and got to his feet. The man walked forward and removed her hand from Sebastian's arm. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"My dear girl, you are quite the beauty. I can see why my son is so besotted with you."

Marianne's cheeks burned bright pink. A growl rippled through Sebastian's closed lips.

"My name is Marianne," she said, dipping into a curtsy. "It is nice to meet you, Sir."

The man released her hand and clapped happily.

"And so well-mannered! I can tell we are going to get along very well," he laughed. "Marianne, I am Lucifer, and I am charmed by making your acquaintance."

Everything became still. The silence was so deafening that the sound of a pin dropping to the marble floor would have felt like a cannon firing.

"Lucifer…?" she asked hesitantly. "As in the King of Hell…? That Lucifer?"

"Does my reputation proceed me?" Lucifer asked.

"More than a little…" she muttered. "It's just that I knew Sebastian, Samael, was a powerful demon. But I didn't expect him to be the actual Prince of Hell."

Lucifer laughed loudly and turned to his son.

"I like this one already! And her soul smells so sweet. You're lucky she's marked, otherwise all the demons would be fighting just for a taste of her."

Sebastian slipped between his father and Marianne, taking the girl's hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

"Thank you, Father. Would you allow me to take Marianne somewhere so she can change for the ceremony? She is not quite dressed for the occasion just yet," he said calmly.

While he spoke to Lucifer, he sent soothing feelings to Marianne through their bond, having felt the anxiety rolling off of her. Behind him, Marianne took several deep breaths, and waited for Lucifer to give his opinion. The ruler of Hell nodded his head.

"Of course. Take her up to the best guest suite. Your mother will be more than happy to assist her should she need it. I shall see you both at the ceremony this evening."

Sebastian bowed his head and led her away.

* * *

He took her upstairs; the interior was opulent in a way that could only compare to the finery she had witnessed in Buckingham Palace, coloured in rich blacks and brilliant reds. Marianne smiled when they stopped outside one of the doors. Sebastian leant down and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and caressing every crevice he could reach. When they separated, he stroked her cheek.

"I shall savour that until I see you again this evening," he said.

She turned her face in his hand, and pressed her lips to his palm.

"Then I will make sure you are struck speechless when you see me."

Marianne chastely kissed him and ducked into the room before he could give into temptation and follow after her.

* * *

Marianne placed her suitcase down on top of the large bed. She hung the garment bag on the back of the door, and slipped out of her modified butler's uniform. First, she slipped on a white silk chemise and nude stockings held up with white lace garters, decorated with light blue ribbons. As she wrapped her matching corset around her body, there was a knock at the door. The girl ducked behind the dressing screen.

"Come in!" she called out.

The door opened, and then clicked shut. She heard the faint thump of stilettos against the blood red carpet.

"Don't worry, my dear. It's just us women here."

Marianne peeked her head out from behind the screen, and stared at the new occupant in the room.

The woman standing before her was more beautiful than anyone she had ever seen. Her eyes were the same dark shade of red as Sebastian's. Her black curls flowed down to her narrow waist. Her pale skin was the perfect contrast to the red gown she wore, embroidered with feathers in black thread all over the bodice. The sleeves rested off her shoulders and her neckline was set well below her décolletage. Her lips were painted red, and her eyes outlined in black. The bloodstone tiara sat proudly on her head.

"I have always wanted to see what kind of creature would capture my son's attention. Forgive me for not meeting you with Lucifer. I was hoping we could have some time to ourselves," the woman said with a smile.

Marianne cautiously stepped out from behind the screen, clutching the loose corset to her.

"It's very nice to meet you, My Lady."

The woman waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, none of that! Call me Lilith. We are going to be family after all."

Marianne smiled.

"Okay Lilith, can you help me with my corset please?" she asked, turning her back so she could show her the laces.

Lilith was happy to oblige, and tightened the laces until Marianne was comfortably fastened inside. She continued to assist the girl until she was completely dressed, and urged her to sit in front of the vanity mirror while she styled her hair. Marianne sat quietly as she worked, and reddened her lips in the mirror.

"Now, my dear, what do you say to letting me loan you something extra special to finish off your look?" she asked.

Marianne was more than a little curious about what she had to offer.

* * *

The time of the ceremony was soon upon them. Sebastian stood in front of the altar, his father at his side. The room was filled with other demons sat patiently in the pews. The rarity of the event made it a spectacle to behold; many had never expected to bare witness to the bonding of a royal, so it was determined to be a very special day. Lilith slipped into the room and walked up the aisle before taking her seat in the front row. The large doors opened, and Marianne stepped into the room. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of her.

Her dress was pure white, with an off-the-shoulder bodice and an A-line skirt that stretched into a long train trailing several feet behind her. The sleeves were a fine lace mesh from her shoulder to her elbow, and then billowed out into layered trumpet sleeves. The entire dress was decorated with lace applique accents that seemed to shimmer in the light. Marianne held a single rose in her hand, black with red edges. Her brown hair was loosely curled, and neatly arranged to hold a dainty silver tiara, studded with bloodstones to match the choker gleaming around her neck. Her ring sat proudly on her finger, glowing as she took one step after another, drawing closer in her dainty white heels. A fine white net veil was attached to the tiara, and spilled from it down to the centre of her back.

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off her; his black heart pounded in his chest, muttering the same words over and over. **She is mine. She is mine.** When she stood beside him, and placed her rose down on the altar, she smiled shyly up at him, her cheeks a beautiful shade of pink. Lucifer looked at them both, and joined the mates' hands together.

"We are here to witness the bonding of these two mates. Through mind and body, blood and soul, they are joined. And now, they do it before us, its creators. You shall protect this bond, this love you share for the rest of eternity, never to let it wither," he said with conviction. He turned to Sebastian. "Samael, will you take this woman as your mate? Will you protect and honour her, respect and cherish her, and accept her humanity as a gift of her love for the rest of eternity?"

"I will." Sebastian replied solemnly.

Lucifer turned to Marianne.

"Marianne, will you take this demon as your mate? Will you willingly give your humanity, and your heart to him? Will you honour and respect, cherish and love him for the rest of eternity?"

"I will." Marianne said.

Sebastian gave Lucifer Marianne's dagger and opened his palm. Lucifer sliced into it, and let the red blood pool. Marianne gave Lucifer her hand, and watched her blade swipe open her flesh. She and Sebastian licked one another's wounds, and pressed their bloodied hands together.

"By the power vested in me as the King of Hell, I pronounce you officially bonded. Samael, you may kiss your mate."

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice. He dove for his mate's lips, and consumed them in the most spine-tingling kiss. Marianne pulled him closer, and gave into the passion he ignited inside her. They didn't hear the demons roaring and cheering around them, they were so wrapped up in each other. When they finally separated for air, Sebastian picked up his bride and carried her out of the throne room.

* * *

He took her out of the palace and to his own residence. A large mansion, very similar to the Phantomhive manor, but very much a demonic nest for the Prince of Hell. Sebastian carried her over the threshold, over a flaming pit no less, and stepped inside the mansion. He placed her on her feet and led her up the stairs to his, now their, bed chamber. When he closed the door behind them, he immediately swooped in, stealing kiss after kiss from her luscious lips.

" **My darling, my beautiful mate. Mine.** "

Marianne responded to his kisses with as much ardour as a modest woman could muster.

"Yours… Just as you are mine," she whispered.

He smiled back at her.

" **Yours… My precious lady. My cherished wife. I am yours.** "

 _I am yours._

 _ **As you are mine.**_

Their lips sealed together in another kiss. The blood red moon was their only witness as they entwined themselves with one another…

* * *

Oh my god… This has been one Hell of a chapter. But I am happy to say that they are bonded at last. I think you can guess what happens from this point. I am not changing the rating, so there will not be any smut explicitly written in this fic. But to answer the question that has been burning inside everyone since Sebastian's proposal, they will consummate their bonding before the next chapter. It will be done in the section unwritten between the two chapters. Anyone who wishes to write this scene may approach me for permission, and may write it when I have given it through replying to either your review, or your emails.

And now, we shall be moving into season two. I am already looking forward to it.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Clawed Butler. Watchful Bride

 _The darkness…_

 _The darkness…_

 _The darkness…_

A boy sat in a large bed, covered with only a thin sheet. His body was scattered with small bruises. His blond hair shone in the moonlight that streamed through the window.

"Darkness coils its inpluckable fingers around me…" he whispered.

High above his head in a corner of the room, a spider sat in its web, spinning its threads around a bright blue butterfly.

The boy climbed out of the bed, turning his back on the occupant sleeping noisily beside him.

"I am ever ensnared by it," he said, stepping out from the sheets and walking to the window. "Its dark blades pierce me to the core. I can feel them, drawing every last drop of warm blood… Slowly…"

The butterfly was trapped in the web. The spider lowered itself closer to the floor.

" **Even so…"** a voice said.

The boy continued to walk forward.

"Even so, I choose this."

The spider's shadow consumed his own. Its multiple eyes watched him closely.

" **So now…"**

The boy found himself surrounded by numerous webs.

"I'll scream it."

The spider clicked its mandables eagerly.

" **Rend the darkness with your voice."**

The boy's eyes narrowed, a fine crystal blue pierced through the shadows.

"I want this! I want you!" he screamed.

The spider sat on his tongue. It disintergrated into nothing, and was replaced with a burning orange seal.

* * *

A large mansion stood surrounded by blissful countryside. A quiet lake with drifting swans was settled on the grounds. It was silent until the first words of the day were spoken.

"Here we are, Master."

* * *

In his master's bedchamber, the butler, Claude Faustus, poured tea into a fine blue and white china cup with gold trim.

"This morning's tea is Her Majesty's blend from Ridgeway's, most excellent."

The blond boy, Alois Trancy, stretched languidly before he looked up at Claude.

Claude, a tall man with short black hair and golden eyes tucked behind a pair of wire-framed glasses, placed the boy's nightshirt on the freshly made bed. He then set about buttoning his master's shirt. As he worked his way down, Alois opened the buttons and smiled down at him.

"Aww, not now," he said.

Claude adjusted his glasses.

"No."

He finished the job of dressing Alois. He glanced at the ring on the bedside table. A large ruby stared back at him, held in a gold setting crafted into the shape of an eye.

"Please, excuse me."

He left the room soon after that.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, Alois began to laugh. In his hysterics, he rolled around on the bed, and pressed his face into the quilt.

* * *

"Hannah, don't you find fried eggs rather pathetic?" he said, poking at the egg set before him on the breakfast table. "Nakedly exposed for all eyes to see."

Hannah, the head maid, had tanned skin, navy blue eyes, and long lavender hair that swept down to her waist in a partial braid. A trio of purple haired butlers stood behind them. She watched Alois as he continued to prod at his food.

"Indeed, they almost look like eyes themselves," he continued. "They don't ever become eyes of course, or anything but my breakfast. All that possibility…"

Alois stabbed through the yolk brutally.

"Wiped out by me."

He looked over at Hannah over his shoulder. She kept her eyes downcast. Alois sighed and twirled his knife, using it to tobble over his glass. The bright red liquid spilled out onto the tablecloth.

"Hannah."

She came over to clean up the mess. Alois let out a cry. Hannah's head bolted upright at the sound of his distress. He then cackled cruelly.

"Yes, truly pathetic indeed."

He grabbed her head, and plunged his fingers into her eye socket.

As he twirled his fingers around inside the socket, he mocked her.

"Hasn't Claude taught you any better?" he said. "A maid mustn't directly look at her Master. It's rude."

Bloody tears trickled down Hannah's left cheek.

"Do forgive me. Claude will be most upset if I don't punish you. So…"

He ripped his fingers out and released her. She clutched her wounded eye as red drops slid between her fingers and onto the wooden floor. The three butlers whispered to one another.

* * *

Claude then came through the door. Alois smiled brightly at him.

"Clean this up at once." Claude ordered.

Two of the trio helped Hannah out of the room, while the third cleaned up the blood left behind. Claude produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from Alois's fingers. Alois didn't have a single emotion on his face.

* * *

Later, Alois and Claude were in the study.

"Master, we're receiving a guest today. Arnold Trancy will be dining at the mansion with us." Claude said.

Alois sighed, his head resting on the desk.

"Only because he wants my money."

"This time, a priest will be at supper as well. It seems he has some doubts about your time held hostage by the fairies."

The boy gasped.

"No, Claude, what do I do?" he cried. "I changed all the old loon's decorations. The nasty curtains, the ugly rugs, the old knic-knacs…"

Claude adjusted his glasses.

"Please, don't worry yourself. I'll take care of it at once. Everything."

They shone in the light.

"Really?" Alois asked.

The butler went down on his knee.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Things began in the dining room. Claude stood on the railing overlooking the whole room.

"One… Two… Three!"

He danced atop the railing, like a flamenco dancer. His steps were firm and precise. When he had finished, he turned to the room and took off his glasses.

"And now…"

He leapt down, grabbed hold of the chandelier, and used the momentum to flip himself over to the other side of the long table. Claude grabbed hold of the rug underneath, and whipped it out like one would a tablecloth. The table and chairs went flying. He then drew out a set of golden knives, and threw them. Followed by a collection of red plates thrown like discus as he ran along the windowsills. Finally, he lowered a long red tablecloth down over the table as it and the chairs fell back into their places. The table was set, and everything was in order. When he landed on one knee, the butler tilted his head up, and allowed his glasses to fall back into place on his face. He got up and adjusted them.

"I transform day into night. Sugar into salt. Creatures to corpses. And in this case, I transform navy into golden," he said.

"That's what makes a Trancy butler!" Alois smiled.

Claude turned his head and saw the boy admiring the purple roses that had been arranged on the table. Alois took one with a smile.

"That's my Claude," he said. "As long as I have you, I don't need those other useless clods."

He then approached the butler.

"One more thing, I prefer my roses displayed like this."

Alois put the rose between Claude's teeth. He danced happily around like another flamenco dancer, and clapped his hands.

"Ole!"

* * *

He continued to dance for a moment more, and then he stopped. His face darkened almost immediately.

"The morons arrive."

* * *

Meanwhile, two carriages were riding up to Trancy Manor. Arnold Trancy, a portly gentleman with light blond hair, was speaking to the reverend.

"I am deeply honoured that you made time in your busy schedule to come today, Father," he said. "Also, I appreciate the presence of the Viscount Druitt."

Druitt, the third person in the carriage, smiled brightly and waved his hand.

"Oh, of course. It was the least I could do. I am happy to oblige. I owe dear Uncle Trancy a great deal, yes," he said. He clasped a hand to his chest. "He helped me in trying times! And when someone does that, the Viscount Druitt pays him back two-fold! My devotion gives rise to generosity…"

Arnold waved away the man's exuberance.

"Yes, quite."

The reverend then spoke up.

"Anyway, am I right in assuming you asked me to accompany you today because you find the current Head of the Trancy Household suspicious?" he asked.

Arnold nodded his head.

"Yes, my nephew, Alois Trancy, was kidnapped soon after his birth in mysterious circumstances. Out of despair, my sister-in-law killed herself. My brother searched for his son. He looked everywhere," he explained. "And then, one day, Alois returned home. He had a new butler in tow. But shortly afterwards, my brother died of a horrible infection. Alois succeeded him as the Trancy family Head."

"I see," said the reverend. "And the concern is there's no proof he's Earl Trancy's legitimate son."

* * *

They pulled up in front of the mansion, and stepped out of the carriage. Arnold glanced at the reverend.

"That's exactly right," he said. "But I know your holy eyes will see the truth, Father. And you, Lord Druitt, had close ties to the previous Earl. I would like you to uncover who that child really is."

Alois ran through the corridors of the mansion, and burst through the front doors.

"Uncle Arnold, how good to see you!" he cried out, leaping down the steps.

He ran up to them and gave a blinding smile. Arnold gave a cautious smile in return.

"Yes… Alois."

Druitt gasped.

"But, surely God, thou hast made a grievous mistake! Facing such great beauty in someone so young as this boy! But I shall perservere! Forgive me for this transgression, My Lord! Amen!"

He crossed himself. The reverend sweatdropped at his actions.

"Well… eh…"

Claude then stepped out of the mansion and approached the small party. He bowed eloquently. Immediately, he led them inside.

* * *

"Oh my!" Druitt cried. "It all remains as it was when Uncle Trancy still lived among us! The mansion's glittering gold, bringing the legend of Chi-Hungu springs to life again!"

Alois gave a sad smile.

"Yes. I haven't changed a thing, I preserved it all since Father's time. I had to."

His blond hair fell into his eyes. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"I couldn't lose the warm essence of him the mansion contains."

Arnold eyed the boy suspiciously, but the reverend was sympathetic.

"I can tell you loved him very much," he said.

* * *

They were taken to the dining room.

"For a very long time, I lived in a village." Alois explained. "The memory sickens me still. To this day, I don't know what it was called. I don't even know how long I remained there."

Claude placed bowls of soup in front of them.

"They worked me like a slave. They didn't even let me go outside."

Druitt and the reverend were saddened by the tale.

"You poor boy," said the reverend.

"There was one other child who was treated in the same way I was. Sounds silly, but I thought of him as a younger brother."

Claude paused in his work at those words.

"And then, one night, one dark night…"

* * *

 _A young Alois was running. All around him, all the people were frozen. Dead, with their eyes wide open and unseeing._

" _What's happening? What is it?"_

* * *

"Inside the rippling flames, the horror of dying screams, there could only be one thing. Darkness."

* * *

" _There you are!" he cried out with a smile._

 _He picked up a little boy with rust red hair and dark grey eyes. The little boy didn't move._

" _Come on, wake up! What's wrong with you?" he asked. He wiped a tear from the boy's eye. "No… You can't be…"_

 _Alois clutched him desperately._

" _Oh no! Please, no! Don't leave me alone! Please, don't leave me alone!"_

* * *

"What happened to the village that night?" the reverend asked.

Alois sighed as Claude placed the next course in front of them.

"That is something I will never know. But… At least my father came to take me home, finally," he replied. "I thought, 'at last I'm not alone. I have a family to love me.'"

His head drooped.

"But then he… he left too."

"How terrible for you," the reverend consoled.

Druitt cried out in despair and wrapped his hands around the reverend's neck.

"Oh Lord, I take it back! I cannot forgive you after all!"

He shook the man before releasing him immediately after.

"Come now, Lord Druitt, despair is a sin," the reverend said, getting to his feet and crossing himself. He then turned to Alois. "Young man, I pledge to help you any way I can. I pray you find solace in this world."

Alois got to his feet.

"Thank you very much, Father," he said respectfully.

Arnold glared at him as the boy continued to speak.

"But I think I'll manage." He walked over to Arnold and embraced him. "Because I still have Uncle Arnold, don't I?"

Arnold patted his arm gently.

"Yes, of course you do."

Alois then leant down to whisper in the man's ear.

"Uncle Arnold, if I may say?"

"Yes, my boy?" Arnold asked.

"Don't lean your face so close to mine, you have disgusting old man's breath."

He smirked when he saw Arnold's reddened cheeks.

* * *

Later that evening, a carriage with the reverend and Druitt drove away. Arnold stared up at the mansion and snarled.

"I can't stand that damn brat!"

He turned to enter his carriage when a voice called out to him.

"Wait! Come back, Uncle Arnold!"

Arnold turned back to the mansion and saw Alois and Claude standing on the balcony.

"I know you only came here because you want money!" Alois shouted. He took a suitcase from Claude and opened it, revealing a collection of bank notes. "So here, you can have this!"

Arnold gasped.

"I have no use for them. I wouldn't feed a goat with these mouldy old notes!"

Alois threw the money down in a rainfall of papers. Claude extended a silver tray, and the boy threw down some more papers.

"Let's see, deeds to some land! And some horses too! Take all! They're yours!"

Arnold started grasping at them, then ordered his carriage driver to collect them for him. Alois laughed at the man's greed.

"Just look at him, Claude! Like a cow learning to dance, what a pitiful sight!"

He continued to laugh until he realised that his butler wasn't joining in.

"Waiting, Claude."

"Master?" Claude asked.

"I want you to laugh too."

The butler didn't respond, so Alois huffed.

* * *

A cold air swept over them. The clouds rumbled loudly, and lightning flashed in its crevices. Rain started to pummel down from the heavens.

"There's a storm coming."

* * *

Meanwhile, through the rain, a man clothed in black walked towards the mansion.

* * *

Claude walked through the dark corridors with a candelabra in hand, bringing light with its flickering flames. He heard a booming knock at the door. Claude went to the front door and opened it. On the other side was a man dressed in a long black coat with a very high collar and a top hat, carrying a large suitcase.

"A storm has blown in," the man said.

"What brings you to our door at this late hour?" Claude inquired.

"I had been caught outside in this wicked storm. I was hoping I might trouble you for lodgings tonight."

Alois then appeared from behind Claude's back. He giggled with excitement.

"Look at you! You're so filthy! You look just like a drowned rat!"

Standing on the tips of his toes, he leant closer and inhaled deeply.

"But still, you do smell rather nice. So, what's your name, hm?"

The man didn't answer, but that didn't seem to bother the boy.

"This man will be staying with us!" he announced. "Understood, Claude?"

* * *

They went to the dining room, where a hot meal was placed in front of the man. Alois offered him a plate of bread rolls.

"Try this one!" he said. "Claude's cooking is simply delicious!"

The man bowed his head.

"Yes, I'm sure it tastes quite nice," he replied. "However, please observe the speck of sauce on the rim of the plate."

There was a beat of silence.

"I assume it would have been too great an inconvenience to dab it with a cloth?"

Claude bowed.

"My apologies, Sir. I'll clean this," he said, picking up the plate. "I didn't realise a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities."

"You flatter me," the man responded.

* * *

Later that night, the man was sat on the bed in his guest quarters. He lifted his head when the door opened and Hannah came in. A bandage was wrapped around her left eye, slightly stained with blood.

"Some hot water for you, Sir," she said.

She placed the large jug on the bedside table, and picked up the empty one.

"May I ask why you wear a bandage over your eye?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she replied.

"I'm surprised you can still work."

She said nothing in response.

* * *

"Hannah!"

Alois stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. "Tell me."

Hannah shivered.

"I-I came to change the water."

"Oh?" he said, strolling towards her. "Or perhaps you were seeking pity by wearing that silly bandage and acting pathetic for our guest?"

He smacked the jug out of her hands and grabbed her by her hair.

"Get out of here now, you stupid tart!" he ordered.

She fell to the floor, curtsied, and hurried out the room. Alois then turned to the guest.

"Very sorry, Sir. Forgive her."

"Are you certain she'll be alright?" the guest asked.

"Who knows?" Alois huffed. "I don't care for her much anyway, she's such an embarrassment. What is she thinking?"

He paused for a moment.

"Well, for that matter, I suppose I don't know what anyone's thinking."

His attention then turned to the guest's trunk sat on the floor.

"So, what's in that trunk of yours? Clothing? Sweets? Weaponry?" he asked. "I'm jealous of you. I bet you've travelled to all sorts of fine places, don't you? I wish that I could travel some time. This mansion's so dull."

The guest stared at him.

"It's dull?"

A smirk pulled at his lips.

"But I've been told something interesting lies underneath this mansion."

Alois smiled at him.

"Yes, like what?" he asked.

"We can strike a bargain. Show it to me, and I'll show you what's in this trunk."

The boy giggled in delight, unknowing of the dark smile hidden on the man's face before it pulled into a frown.

* * *

Alois opened the door of the cellar, candelabra in hand and the guest behind him.

"Just follow me," he said.

He began to walk down the stairs. The man followed behind him with his trunk in hand. When they reached the bottom, they strolled among the shelves, filled with wine bottles and imported teas. The man gestured up to one of the shelves.

"There, that's it," he said.

Alois looked up and saw the box. It read 'New Moon Drop'. He reached for it and presented it to the guest.

"What? It's just tea."

"It's New Moon Drop," the guest explained. "People say the tea leaves plucked at the full moon give off a clear, sweet smell. These are the opposite however. When plucked at the new moon, the distinct aroma can bring the mind to total, bottomless darkness. It has another name. It is called the Soul's Temperature."

He reached for the box, but Alois pulled it out of his reach.

"Not quite yet."

"Oh?"

"No need to get prickly. I promise I'll show it to you. But one thing first."

* * *

A voice then interrupted them.

"That's right." Claude said, coming up from behind. "First, you'll hand over that trunk."

The man glanced behind him, and saw the butler armed with his golden knives. Claude threw them, and they shredded through the man's coat and hat, revealed his face.

Sebastian stared back at him, his face impassive.

"Sebastian Michaelis." Claude said.

He threw more knives, but Sebastian used his coat to catch them. Sebastian threw the coat over Claude, took the box of tea, and began running up the stairs.

"He's getting away!" Alois cried.

Claude immediately gave chase.

"Don't kill him! I want him alive!" Alois ordered.

The butler took off his glasses.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian continued to dodge the flying knives. He threw the trunk to the floor, and used his body to protect it, accepting three knives in the chest for his troubles. Claude stepped towards him.

"Do you value that trunk more than your own life?" he asked. Sebastian didn't answer. "Pity."

He threw plates next. Sebastian dodged out of the way, still hauling the trunk.

But the catch was loose. It popped open, and exposed its contents. Within the trunk was Ciel, curled up in an unmoving ball.

"Ciel Phantomhive?!" Alois cried out.

The boy ran into the kitchen, smiling manically.

"I finally have you! You're mine!"

Sebastian scowled.

"You're wrong about that."

He tore out the knives in his chest, and aimed for Alois's head. Claude caught them when they were a millimetre from the boy's nose.

"I would never let the likes of you touch him. Someone as vulgar as yourself isn't worthy to come anywhere near this trunk, nor will you ever be." Sebastian said with a devilish smile. "Your mere touch would defile my… Young Master."

Alois stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?!"

* * *

Sebastian leapt onto a nearby table with the trunk, and used the wheels to speed away.

"You put your feet on something that's meant to carry food. What kind of butler are you?" Claude demanded as the chase began yet again.

Sebastian smiled at him.

"What kind of butler am I?" he asked. "Why, I am simply one…"

He paused and pressed a finger to his smirking lips.

"No, it's not quite time for that yet."

He drove the wheeled table into the foyer, and manoeuvred it down one of the twin staircases. Claude slid down the bannister of the other.

"You flee instead of fighting?" he asked.

Sebastian leapt off and stood on the chandelier. Claude stared up at him.

"I believe I recall your ways," said Sebastian. "Turning day into night. Sugar into salt. Navy into golden."

He pressed a hand to his chest.

"It seems I will have to turn golden, into black."

The chandelier came crashing down.

* * *

The entire room was consumed in darkness. Alois screamed loudly.

"It's dark…" he whimpered. "Claude, I'm scared."

Claude sighed.

"Lights," he ordered.

The candles lit up. Hannah came into the room holding a candelabra, followed by the triplets. Alois was kneeling on the floor, gasping for breath. His head shot up when he heard a loud crash. Sebastian had leapt out a window.

"Go after him, quickly!" Alois ordered.

Hannah and the triplets headed out. Claude made to do the same, but Alois grabbed hold of his leg.

"No, Claude. Not you! You can't go!"

"Master…"

"Don't leave… Don't leave me…"

* * *

" _Don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me alone."_

* * *

"You can't leave me all alone too. Please Claude, don't go."

A tear trickled down the boy's cheek. Claude sighed.

"Of course, Highness. We're companions. I'm not going anywhere."

He knelt down before the boy and held his hands.

"Day and night. Sugar and salt. Creature and corpse. Defiled and immaculate."

"No!" Alois cried. "I know that old man was right. I'm only a brat, foul and vulgar."

Claude slipped his glasses back on.

"You are more than that. You are my Master."

"Oh, be quiet. I know you feel the same way."

The butler cupped the boy's cheeks.

"Look at me. I'm still your loyal servant. There's no need to convince me of your worth. I grow hungrier each day. You'll make one Hell of a feast."

Alois stared up at the man with fearful eyes before he pushed his gloved hands away.

"Oh, just forget about it," he said, wiping his tears. "All of you, you can be swallowed by the darkness."

* * *

Sebastian ran through the night with his precious cargo in tow. He smiled as he remembered his conversation with Marianne only that morning…

* * *

 _Marianne was curled up under the white covers of their bed. The sheets were wrapped around her nakedness, and she clutched a pillow to her breasts as she lay on her stomach staring up at Sebastian as he dressed for the day._

" _So, you are going to get his soul back today," she said._

 _Sebastian straightened his tie in front of the mirror._

" _Yes, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Although I find the thought of entering the home of another demon, especially one who would stoop so low as to steal another's contracted soul, to be utterly revolting," he replied._

 _She sighed and pressed her cheek into his pillow._

" _It is for our son though. I know you would do anything to get him back."_

" _As I know you would do the same."_

 _As he put on his tailcoat, he knelt down beside her and pressed a kiss to her lips. Her hands moved to cup his cheeks, and he smiled as he rained kisses down the length of her neck._

" _You know the plan?" he asked._

" _Yes, I will meet you in the forest clearing when you come out of the mansion. You will take Ciel with you in case they think there is something suspicious."_

 _The demon smiled._

" _That's right, darling. I shall see you tomorrow morning."_

 _Marianne rolled over and watched him as he walked to the door, picking up the empty trunk sat beside it._

" _As long as you bring back our precious boy in one piece, I shall wait for you," she said._

" _So long as you are here to curl up with me in our bed tomorrow night, I will make sure to be swift." Sebastian retorted._

 _He shut the door just as she threw a pillow at where his head would have been._

* * *

He arrived at the forest clearing. The sun had risen and the birds were singing. Marianne was sat on the grass beside him as he opened the catches of the trunk. Sebastian unfolded Ciel out of it. Ciel looked as though he was only sleeping. Marianne took the boy in her arms and propped him up against her. She pressed her lips to his forehead. Sebastian reached forward and stroked his hair.

"My poor child…" he sighed.

He took out the box of New Moon Drop and opened it. Out of it, the demon pulled out Ciel's Hope Diamond ring.

"How did that demon get a hold of it?" Marianne asked.

"Demons can get their hands on anything they desire, as long as they are determined enough." Sebastian replied as he slid the ring onto Ciel's thumb.

The ring glowed a brilliant blue. Sebastian smiled softly.

"Now, Ciel, it is time to wake up."

* * *

I can understand if many of you are disappointed that we didn't see any action from Marianne in this chapter, but I do have my reasons for it. If Claude would go through the trouble of stealing Ciel's soul when he thinks he is only Sebastian's contract, what do you think he would do if he got a hold of Marianne with the knowledge that she is Sebastian's bonded mate? And Marianne is still transitioning into a demon, so she is still vulnerable, so Sebastian would never put her at risk during such a crucial time.

We will be seeing more of her in the next chapter though, don't you worry! You can't keep a mother away from her child for too long.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Solo Butler. Motherly Bride

Ciel lay face up in a boat, floating down a crystal blue stream. Light shone through the trees.

 _I can hear water running._ He thought to himself. _The light hits my eyelids. I can feel it. Summer sunshine._

He felt a warm hand brushing against his hair.

 _Where is this? Am I dreaming it?_

He was being rowed along by Sebastian, who chuckled as he spoke to him through their connection.

 _The reflection you see is no dream. It's the next chapter; a golden afternoon._

Ciel's brow furrowed.

 _And if I opened my eyes? What would I see when I woke up?_

The demon smiled.

 _It's time, my child. Open your eyes._

Ciel's eyes opened.

"Sebastian?" he called out.

He glanced behind him and saw Marianne sat there. The boy blushed when he realised he had been resting his head in her lap, in Elizabeth's presence no less.

"You were sleeping very soundly," said Sebastian.

Ciel sat up and looked to Lizzie. She smiled back at him from under her pink parasol. He moved his gaze to the side, and saw Bard, Finny and MeyRin pull up in a boat beside them.

"Well, Master, we're very nearly arrived." Marianne told him, brushing a long strand of hair away from her face.

She wore a pale blue day dress with cap-sleeves and white lace gloves up to her wrists. On her feet were white button boots, while her choker and ring were on full display. Her brown hair had been styled into a half-up-do, softly curling at the ends, and pinned in place with a white barrette. A small pale blue hat sat on top of her head, trimmed with white lace. Sebastian smiled back at her.

"There is much work to be done," he said.

* * *

They were in a distant part of the estate, standing on a bridge. Marianne watched from the crowd, shaded by her white parasol.

"This area has been plagued by floods for many years." Ciel said to the crowd. "It is my hope that the new addition of flood gates will restore Phantomhive lands to peace and safety. Additionally, I would like to thank you all for your continued support in this grand endeavour. I shall commit myself to the task of flood prevention as my family has for generations before me, in the hopes of bettering all our lives."

He bowed and his audience gave him a round of applause. Marianne walked over to join them when they began talking to the members of the public. She noticed a carriage pull up not far from the party, but kept her eyes on the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of nobles observed Ciel and his butler and governess.

"Hmm, if you ask me, the Earl's speech was positively shameless," the first man said.

"Oh yes, and from what I've been hearing, that company of his is making more money than he knows what to do with," replied another. "They're saying that…"

He whispered the amount into the woman's ear.

"Oh my, that much?" she asked. "How indecent!"

"I certainly hope the child doesn't allow his vanity to get him into too much trouble," the man said.

"I'd wager there is a man to whom may differ to the young lord."

* * *

A voice then rang out.

"Oh? Do tell, who might that be?"

The three nobles turned around and saw Ciel smiling back at them, Sebastian and Marianne standing by his side.

"I'd appreciate any wisdom you can offer from your vast experience." Ciel said.

The woman chuckled painfully.

"Not at all! I'm sure there is nothing we could possibly hope to teach you!"

"Heavens no!"

The man who mocked Ciel then spoke up.

"By the way, My Lord, I've recently caught wind of a grand opportunity."

Sebastian bowed to them.

"If you will pardon us, I'm afraid my Master has another engagement," he said.

The small family then walked away.

Ciel sighed heavily.

"What tiresome people."

Marianne shrugged.

"Unfortunately, those people are the ones we have to deal with," she said.

* * *

They then heard Elizabeth's familiar screaming.

"CCCCCIIIIIEEEEELLLLLL!"

The girl embraced Ciel with a squeal. He caught her and set her on her feet.

"Elizabeth!"

"I'm so excited! Look at this, Ciel!" she cried, pushing a newspaper into his face.

The boy did his best to try and put some distance between them.

"Whatever it is, I can't see it like this!"

She drew away and pointed to the picture on the front page.

"It's a deer!"

"A deer?" he asked.

"There's an elusive deer living on a hill near here," she explained. "It's ever so rare."

All that came to his memory was the image of Sebastian wearing a deer head at West's townhouse. Marianne must have been thinking the same thing, because she was barely holding in her giggles.

"Oh, is it now?" Ciel drawled.

Elizabeth handed him the newspaper.

"A cute white stag that makes people happy!"

Ciel shook his head.

"Never heard of such a thing."

Sebastian smirked before he spoke up.

"There is a legend," he explained. "The elusive white stag of which you speak is traditionally considered a messanger of the Netherworld. Those who receive his message are supposedly blessed with good fortune and happiness."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled.

"Exactly! You know everything, don't you?" she complimented.

The demon bowed.

"Why, thank you, My Lady."

Ciel huffed.

"It's nothing but a stupid fairy tale."

"No! I know it's true. There are witnesses and everything!" Lizzie protested. "Please, Ciel, let's go look for it!"

He shook his head and handed back the newspaper.

"Not today. I'm too busy for this."

He stopped when he saw her eyes watering. He sweatdropped at the sight.

"Not fair…" she whimpered.

As she was about to burst into tears, Marianne immediately clapped her hand over the girl's mouth before she could start bawling.

"Ciel, you know it's terrible manners to make your fiancée cry, especially in public. The nobles will question your devotion to one another. And the matchmaking matrons can smell fresh blood when it enters the waters, and will do anything to further a match with their families. Do you really want to be under that sort of scrutiny?" she asked.

Ciel tried to soothe the vein throbbing on his forehead. Already he could feel a headache building up behind his eyes.

"Sebastian, prepare a boat to sail," he ordered.

"Of course." Sebastian replied.

The boy turned back to Lizzie, who Marianne had managed to stop from crying.

"Lady Elizabeth, there is another floodgate downstream I'd like to inspect. Perhaps you would favour me with your gracious company? I am told that a legendary white stag lives in this part of the country. Have you heard tell of it?"

His offer was so eloquent, it put a brilliant smile onto Elizabeth's face.

"Yes," she replied, taking his hand. "I have. I'd like to come with you very much."

The crowd around them applauded as she took him by the arm and started to lead them away. Marianne followed close behind them.

* * *

Watching from the carriage window, Lau smiled.

* * *

At the docks, many people were looking through the stalls set up on the waterfront. Elizabeth was with MeyRin and Marianne looking at the beautiful dresses on display.

"Have you decided on one, Milady?" asked the vendor.

"Well, a simplistic style would be best for boating…" Lizzie said before pointing to another dress. "But that one's just adorable! And I do love those frills!"

She pointed to another one.

"It's not fair! I don't want to choose! I wish I could wear them all at once!" she screamed.

The vendor smiled while MeyRin collected the dresses for Elizabeth.

"Please, Lady, take all the time you like to decide."

* * *

Marianne shook her head and walked out of the tent, where she saw Sebastian adjusting Ciel's ribbon around his neck. She walked up to them and smiled.

"I thought you'd planned to head home, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Plans do change." Ciel replied. "What? This is my duty and I shall see to it. Managing the river, participating in dull socialising, and keeping my betrothed happy. It is all my duty as the head of House Phantomhive."

The woman looked around, saw MeyRin admiring Elizabeth in her new blue dress, and watched Bard and Finny prepare the boats for their travels. She twirled her parasol as Ciel continued.

"Besides which, I can't let these nobles underestimate me."

Sebastian glanced at his mate out of the corner of his eye. He gestured to the boy with his eyes, and she nodded her head.

"I shall see to the boat, Ciel," he said before walking away.

* * *

Marianne stood beside Ciel, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" she asked.

Ciel sighed.

"My head… My memories are a jumbled mess… I probably wouldn't have remembered a thing if you hadn't been there to tell our story. I could have gone on thinking Father was only my butler… That I hadn't gained a family again. The memories are still a mess in my head, but I am piecing them together as best I can."

She pressed her lips to the crown of his deerstalker covered head.

"You will get there, my sweet boy."

* * *

Later, Ciel led Elizabeth down the steps to the boats. He assisted the girl into the boat and they sat down. Sebastian, Marianne and the servant trio stood on the river bank; Sebastian was going over his list.

"Oi, Sebastian!" Bard called out. "How come they're all gawking over there? It's not like it's a bloody circus."

"Ah, they're trying to find fault with our Young Master. He does have an impressive number of social enemies." Sebastian explained, his eyes never leaving the notebook.

"Enemies?" Finny asked.

"But why?" MeyRin inquired.

Marianne looked around Sebastian's shoulder and joined him in reading through the notebook.

"Many of them are looking for personal gain. Like if his engagement should end…" she said.

The trio shrieked.

"A break-up?!"

Sebastian looked at them, his features stern and imposing.

"Now, all of you behave yourselves. Try not to come up with any crack-pot strategies," he told them, taking Marianne by the arm.

"Sir, yes Sir!" they cried out in unison.

* * *

Sebastian led Marianne into Ciel and Elizabeth's boat. He assisted her into her seat behind the couple, and then took his place at the rudder.

* * *

The servant trio then turned to one another.

"They mustn't break up!" MeyRin cried. "Lady Elizabeth is the only one for the Master!"

Finny nodded in agreement.

"So, we've got to help him hold onto her!"

"Right, let's take care of it." Bard said. "We'll do anything we can. Agreed?"

They made a pact before climbing into their boat.

* * *

Sebastian rowed the boat along the river. Elizabeth looked along the riverbank through a pair of opera glasses.

"Look! I saw something over there!" she shouted.

Sebastian manoeuvred them to the direction she pointed in. Marianne looked over her shoulder and saw the servant trio jump into the water. She turned her head back when she heard Lizzie speak.

"Drat! I was certain the stag would be somewhere in this direction."

Bard then emerged from the water, holding three white swans.

"I've found the stag!" he yelled.

MeyRin came running down the river bank with her arms filled with white rabbits.

"Look, I've got it!" she cried.

Finny stood on the hill overlooking the river.

"Here we go!"

Above his head, he had lifted a large white horse.

Marianne stared at them all and sweatdropped. Ciel pinched the furrow forming between his brows.

"Surely you're joking?" he asked. "Those look like deer to you lot?"

"We've got swans, rabbits and a horse. Shall we expect a full menagerie to appear before lunch?" Marianne said.

Elizabeth laughed at the servant trio's antics.

* * *

Watching from the carriage window, Lau smoked his hookah, stroking his hand down Ran Mao's back.

"Enjoy your brief peace here," he said. "For it is a transient thing that once lost, one can never hope to regain."

He blew out a swirl of smoke.

"Ciel Phantomhive, your dye has been cast. So, where will you place your bet?"

Stepping out of the carriage, he smiled brightly at the crowd assembled.

"The current odds? It's six-to-one that Lady Elizabeth will find what she seeks. Four-to-one that the search will fail. Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen!"

Ran Mao, sat on top of the carriage, crossed her legs, causing her ankle bells to jingle.

"You heard him," she said.

The crowd immediately ran forward and started waving their money.

"That's it." Lau smiled. "Step up and take a risk. One hundred and eight-to-one for the engagement ending. So, come on right up and place your bets!"

* * *

Ciel observed him from across the river.

"What is he doing?" he asked. "Idiot."

Marianne arched a brow.

"It looks like he's set up a betting booth. I'd rather not think about what the bets are on though."

* * *

Elizabeth then sat down in front of them.

"And I'd so hoped we'd be able to find the stag by lunchtime," she sighed.

Marianne got to her feet and moved to help Sebastian with the picnic baskets while Ciel spoke to Lizzie.

"If it wasn't hard to find, it wouldn't be elusive, would it?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right about that." Elizabeth smiled. "Well, I guess we will have to eat lunch and get back to searching!"

She looked up at the demon and his mate setting up the basket on a small table they had set up.

"What do we have on the menu today, Sebastian?" she asked.

Sebastian looked at the girl as he opened the basket.

"We have a delightful picnic luncheon prepared. There will be a shrimp salad, as well as a salmon pie. And Cheshire cheese sandwiches to round out the meal," he explained.

Marianne's eyes widened when she saw what was inside. She tugged on Sebastian's sleeve.

 _You may want to look inside, dear._ She said to him mentally. _There seems to be a pig in the picnic basket._

Sebastian looked down and saw the pig in question curled up in the blanket inside the basket. It grunted in response, and the demon slammed the lid shut. Elizabeth tilted her head curiously.

"Say, did anyone else hear a strange noise?" she asked.

"Not at all!" Marianne said quickly.

Sebastian bowed.

"Sincerest apologies," he said. "There seems to have been an ever so slight mistake."

"What is it, Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked. "That isn't like you."

He opened another basket, and out flew a flock of pigeons. The demon caught them in a flash and put them back inside before slamming the lid shut on them. Ciel sighed.

"Honestly, what blasted game are you playing?"

Sebastian gave a shit-eating smile as he held one of the baskets under his arm.

"One moment more please, My Lord."

* * *

Lau continued to collect bets, while Ran Mao updated the odds on the board.

"Things become even more interesting when the butler makes an unprecedented mistake. Will their engagement be broken? Will passion fade? Sixty-to-one! Place your bets now!"

* * *

The servant trio were gathered around their lunch, hidden behind some bushes on the river bank.

"You see, first off, the ingredients have got to be fresh." Bard explained. "Catch it, trim it, and eat it. A pre-made pie is inexcusable."

MeyRin nodded her head.

"And the pigeons I caught? We'll be able to use them too, right?" she asked.

"Oh, we will," he said. He picked up a portable flamethrower. "We'll just lightly roast them with this beauty, and the little lady should be all smiles."

Finny and MeyRin turned blue from shock. Looming over Bard's shoulder was Sebastian, wearing a dark smile that promised ruthless punishment would rain down upon them. Sebastian punched Bard on the head with a shit-eating smile. Then proceeded to do the same to the gardener and maid, before going back a second time to knock the cook onto his front. Marianne watched the whole thing, wincing slightly at the noise.

 _That has got to hurt…_

"Good gracious! How many times do I have to remind you?" he asked.

As he spoke, he prepared the pigeons for eating.

"I specifically said, that you were to behave."

A flurry of other ingredients were added to the mix.

"Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

A towering buffet of lobster, shrimp, meat, eggs and other savoury treats stood waiting to be served.

Bard folded his arms with a smile.

"Oi, down right impressive," he complimented. "As ever."

Sebastian scowled.

"If I couldn't make a simple dish such as this, well, what kind of butler would I be?"

He turned to Marianne.

"If you could take this to the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth, please?" he asked.

She accepted the plates.

"Of course."

* * *

She and the demon went back to the two nobles and served them.

"May I present fish and lobster soufflé with roast pigeon in the style of the Pirenese." Sebastian said.

Elizabeth squealed in delight.

"It's so lovely!"

She then thought for a moment and realised something.

"Wait, one moment though. Isn't this different from the menu you listed before?"

Sebastian bowed and gave a shit-eating smile.

"I made some alterations to showcase the local ingredients, My Lady."

Lizzie shook her head and smiled.

"It's so cute!"

* * *

The observing nobles gave a round of applause, while Lau continued to make changes to the betting booth.

"Indeed, well done!" Lau cheered. "Quite a feat! Cheers! Any young lady would be delighted. Step on up and place those bets before it's too late!"

The breaking of the engagement was now listed at eighty-to-one.

* * *

"A parfait with fresh raspberries." Sebastian said as he handed the couple some glasses overflowing with the sweet dessert.

Elizabeth immediately took a bite and moaned with pleasure.

"It's delicious!" she proclaimed.

The demon smiled.

"The cream came straight from a Jersey cow, My Lady. Thus, it possesses a simple, elegant, yet incompablely light taste."

Behind the table, Marianne was waving away the cow in question. Ciel smirked as he took a spoonful of parfait.

"I expect a lot from you, but I never would have thought dairy farmer," he said. "The image alone is enough to make me smile."

"Quite so, Lord. It is rather unusual. There are few masters who would ask their butlers to do such a thing." Sebastian retorted with a sly smile.

Marianne shook her head.

"And yet, you dragged me along with you. But I can't complain. It was quite funny to see you milk a cow."

The demon smirked at her.

"Anything to make you smile, my dear."

Lizzie clapped her hands together, giggling gleefully.

"The three of you make simply adorable friends!" she said.

"He's not my-!" Ciel tried to protest, but then stopped when he saw the glowing smile on the girl's face.

He blushed and looked away. Sebastian glanced at Marianne out of the corner of his eye and winked. Marianne hid her smile behind her hand and blushed prettily under his red stare.

* * *

The group continued their search along the river. Marianne sat between Ciel and Lizzie while Sebastian rowed them along, in his place as the gondolier. Elizabeth looked all over the banks.

"The stag is nowhere to be found," she complained. "How positively bothersome!"

"Turn back?" Ciel asked.

"No, not yet!"

"Alright…"

Marianne twirled her parasol and stared up at the sky. Ciel lay down in his seat and joined her.

 _It's so peaceful._ He thought. _Green. Quiet. So, why am I unsettled?_

The woman looked down at him and saw his furrowed brow.

"What's the matter, Ciel?" she asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"Nothing at all," he replied.

Lizzie turned to look at him.

"Are you certain?" she asked.

Ciel didn't answer. Elizabeth turned her head towards and stared down the river in determination.

"A bit further," she ordered. "We'll find it."

* * *

As the day drew onwards, rain began to fall from the heavens. People quickly packed up their things and ran off in search of shelter. Lau stared up at the sky.

"The clouds grow heavy with rain," he commented. "The skies part. It looks as though Lady Elizabeth will not find what she seeks here today. The betrothal seems uncertain indeed."

He turned to his betting board.

"Our current odds are…" He saw Ran Mao making changes to the board. "Well, Ran Mao, aren't you bold today?"

She had put the odds of finding the stag at three-to-one, while them failing was at ten-to-one. Ran Mao then walked up to Lau and rested her head against his thigh.

"You really believe they'll find the mythical stag, do you?" he asked. "Ah well, I do love an exciting game."

She had written the odds of the engagement breaking at two-to-one.

* * *

Lizzie walked down the bank, her body wringed wet from the rain. Ciel, Marianne and Sebastian followed after her.

"Elizabeth, you really ought to wait!" Ciel cried out, hurrying after the girl.

Lizzie shook her head.

"I just saw it, over there in the woods," she said.

Ciel grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Even the stag will seek shelter. Let's just go back."

"No! I'm going to find it, Ciel!" she cried.

Ciel stared at her curiously.

"Aren't you being a bit unreasonable? We can look for the stag whenever we like," he assured her. She smiled at him until he said his next sentence. "Or better yet, we can hire people and offer a reward. But for now…"

Lizzie bowed her head sadly.

"Do you know, you're a complete…" she slapped his hands away. "A complete idiot!"

Ciel gasped and stepped away.

"That-That's really what you think?" he asked.

"What does it matter what I think?" Elizabeth retorted. "You wouldn't understand what I'm feeling anyway. Never mind!"

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she ran away.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel called after her, but she didn't turn back.

* * *

"Aw, you've gone and made the Lady angry. Does this mean it's over?" Lau asked.

The trio quickly turned around and saw him and Ran Mao standing behind them.

"Lau." Marianne bowed her head in greeting.

"And here I bet on you finding that white stag. Do you insist on disappointing me?" he asked.

Ciel scowled and turned away.

"And why should I care about you?" he said.

Lau smirked.

"A true gentleman is charged with pleasing his lady. Yes? Being an English nobleman must be such a bother."

"I was born one. It doesn't bother me in the least." Ciel touched his blue ring. "But still, my past… I was born into a disgraced family. I have a duty."

Sebastian's eyes glowed at those words, while Marianne's flickered brightly.

Lau shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Alright then! I've collected all my money. We'll be going now."

As they walked away, Ciel turned to Sebastian and Marianne.

"We're going after Elizabeth, Father, Mother," he said.

* * *

Just then, Finny came running towards them, screaming for Sebastian. The demon arched a brow.

"Yes, what is it now?" he asked.

Finny panted heavily before he could speak.

"Lady Elizabeth's in trouble! We have to help her!"

Marianne stared up the river, watching the current grow stronger with the downpour.

* * *

Upriver, water was leaking through the floodgate. Elizabeth was in a boat tethered to the river bank, getting brutally battered by the crashing water.

"Lady Elizabeth!" MeyRin yelled out.

Bard grabbed onto the rope and tried to pull it in.

"Hold on tight, Milady!" he told her.

The maid shook her head.

"No! You can't do that! Pull too hard, she'll capsize, she will!"

Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne ran up to the edge of the river bank, Lau and Ran Mao following close behind them.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel cried.

Lizzie looked up from her fetal position and stared at him wih tears in her eyes.

"You came for me…" she whispered.

She used the oar to stand herself upright.

"I saw the stag… on the other side of the…!"

Her words were interrupted by a loud creaking. It caused her to topple back into the boat.

"Careful!" Ciel yelled. "Please, just don't let go!"

Elizabeth shook her head and tightened her grip on the wooden boat.

"I'm going to find it. I am!"

She tried to stand up again.

"I will find the stag…"

Ciel sighed.

"Oh Elizabeth, why must you?" he asked.

Lizzie crawled up the boat slowly, and reached for the rope tying her boat to the bank.

"Whatever I have to do, you will find happiness!"

Ciel's eye widened. Happiness? All of this, just for his happiness?

"Master, what should we do?" Sebastian asked firmly.

"She won't last long like that." Lau agreed. "Just look there."

He pointed up the river towards the floodgate. Even more water was gushing through.

"An old-fashioned floodgate. One that my Master fully intended to begin rebuilding next month." Sebastian explained.

"It must have sprung a leak, and the water became too much because of the storm. When it breaks, the water it's barely holding back now will flow upstream." Marianne realised. "This whole area will be washed away because of it."

The boy pondered the situation for a moment and bowed his head.

"Sebastian." He touched his eye patch. "This is an order: stop it from flooding!"

"And Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked. "What would you have me do about her?"

Ciel removed his coat and tossed it aside.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I will protect Elizabeth," he said, removing his hat. "That is my duty to do."

Sebastian smirked and bowed to him.

"Yes, my Young Lord."

He leapt away, and Ciel entered the water, holding onto the rope. The boy turned to Marianne.

"Hold the rope as firmly as you can," he ordered.

Marianne held onto it tightly, and watched as Ciel pulled himself along the rope.

* * *

Sebastian ran through the trees. He bounded forward and jumped up to perch at the top of a tree. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Ciel pulling himself through the water. A small smile crept across his face. He leapt down to the floodgate, and removed his right glove with his teeth. As he cracked his fingers, the knuckles popped loudly. Without preamble, he slammed his fist into the stone. A spider web of cracks exploded throughout the structure. Water came out as a torrent once it broke.

* * *

Marianne gasped when she saw Sebastian break the floodgate, but kept her grip on the rope. Ciel continued to drag himself along the rope until he reached the boat. He stopped when he felt the water current get stronger. Turning towards the floodgate, he saw the water surging towards him.

"Father, wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

He, Lizzie and the boat were soon submerged.

* * *

Under the water, Ciel reached out and grabbed onto Elizabeth.

 _I will protect you, no matter what._ He thought, holding his breath. _I have you!_

It wasn't long before he was unable to hold his breath any longer. He opened his mouth, and air bubbles streamed out as he sank further and further beneath the surface.

* * *

There was darkness, but Ciel heard Sebastian's voice speaking to him.

"Master."

The boy opened his eye and saw Sebastian and Marianne staring down at him with smiles on their faces. The demon was dripping wet.

"It's good to see you're with us, My Lord."

Elizabeth then entered his periphery, wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed into his chest.

"Ciel!"

Ciel looked around him, and saw the servant trio cheering. Marianne had laced her fingers through Sebastian's.

"I'm so sorry I did that!" Lizzie cried.

He sighed.

"Please, look at me."

She moved away and did as he asked. Ciel stroked her cheek and smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"And you as well." Sebastian said. "I am glad to see you are alright."

Remembering what the demon had done, Ciel wrestled out of his grasp and grabbed his front.

"Sebastian!" he snapped. "Why the Hell did you open the gate?! I ordered you to stop the damn flood, did I not?!"

Sebastian gave him a shit-eating smile.

"Yes, you did. And I followed your order," he responded.

"Are you joking?" Ciel asked, arching a brow.

"I doubt we have to worry ourselves about a flood here now," the demon explained. "Or in the future. In order to restore the proper flow of the river, the dammed-up water had to be released. I guarded the current as necessary, with a bit of help from the others. Together, we were able to alter the river's course. We showed it its way, its rightful form."

* * *

Marianne remembered what they had to do. Upon Sebastian's orders, Finny carried rocks and threw them into the water, and Ran Mao knocked down trees with her chui. It took some time, but the water was eventually drained away…

* * *

"Rightful form?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, how it flowed thousands of years ago. When the white stags could still be found here."

The boy turned away.

"Really? But we didn't find a stag now, did we?" he retorted.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find it someday."

Marianne looked off into the distance, and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you're still looking for it, it's right over there," she said.

* * *

Soon, they were all running up the hill. They stopped at the top of it and stared at the image before them.

"Is that it?" Ciel asked.

On the other hill was a large white hill figure.

"A white stag!" Lizzie cried.

"It's a hill figure." Sebastian explained.

"What's that then?" Bard asked.

"An ancient geoglyph carved into the chalky rock of a hill. The torrent earlier washed away the surface of that hill, revealing the art hidden underneath."

Marianne looped her arm through her husband's, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"They say that all legends have a grain of truth in them. This is the actuality behind this one."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at the couple.

"It's amazing, Sebastian, Marianne."

The demon bowed.

"If I couldn't find the legendary stag, what kind of a butler would I-?"

* * *

He was interrupted by Tanaka, who had emerged in his normal form.

"The river does not change, yet you can't step in the same river twice, for it is always flowing, so it is with the dwellings of man."

The servant trio jumped in shock.

"Tanaka?!" Finny cried.

"It's been so long. Where were you?!" MeyRin complained.

"Don't tell me…" Bard gasped.

The three of them looked at the empty picnic basket.

"You were in there?!"

Tanaka continued to speak as though they hadn't said anything.

"With no one tending it, the glyph became unimportant. It withered, and eventually, it was forgotten as the years passed."

* * *

Elizabeth took Ciel by the hand.

"And now, we found it. There it is, back again. How can I ever thank you, Ciel?" she said.

Ciel looked at her in confusion.

"Thank me? But, you were the one searching for it."

"One more thing, tell me, was… it fun?" she asked. "I had fun. It was a bit scary, but it was a wonderful day, because I spent it with you. It's just, when you work, you're always running off to do something or other for Her Majesty. And then, when you come back, you always look so upset. And that's why…"

She turned to look at him.

"They saw people who've seen white stags are granted happiness for the rest of their lives. I want that for you."

"Lizzie…" Ciel sighed.

She giggled.

"At last, you called me that."

They stared out at the glyph.

"I want you to remember this sight for the rest of your life."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Lizzie."

* * *

The servants cheered. Tanaka, having shrunk down to his chibi form, was happily sipping a cup of green tea. Sebastian's arms wrapped around Marianne's waist, and he held her to his chest. Lau was crying loudly, holding Ran Mao tightly to him.

"Congratulations! Oh, congrats! Yes, congrats, and thank you!"

Lying in a black bag behind him was enormous amount of bank notes.

* * *

As she watched the others celebrate, Marianne felt her husband's breath against her ear. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you thinking about, Sebastian?" she asked.

He hummed into her ear.

"I shall tell you when we get back to the manor. I would rather keep our conversation away from prying ears."

Before she could protest, he pressed his lips to her cheek.

* * *

Some days later, Ciel stood in his study, looking out the window. There was a knock at the door. Sebastian stepped inside with a newspaper under his arm, and a silver tray in his hand. Marianne followed in behind him. He approached the desk and placed the tray down. A collection of letters was neatly laid out on top of it. Ciel saw this and shook his head.

"Not this again," he complained.

Marianne smiled.

"That's not all, Ciel. There are invitations and interviews. You're quite popular," she said.

Sebastian bowed.

"Indeed. It appears that the social crowd can't get enough of you since your day at the river," he explained.

Ciel groaned and dropped his chin into his hand.

"What a bother…"

The demon smirked.

"It is a regrettable necessity that you treat these people well and build connections, Ciel," he said. "It will be a novel experience for our private customers. You could parley this opportunity to expand into the travel business if you like."

He placed the newspaper on the desk. The boy shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Whatever."

Sebastian looped his arm through Marianne's and left the room with her. When they left, Ciel picked up the newspaper and leafed through it. He stopped when he caught sight of a photo of Lizzie. She was smiling brightly back at him.

"Her rightful form, eh?" he said to himself. "Yes."

* * *

The couple entered their joined quarters. Marianne ran her fingers through her loose hair and stood in front of the vanity.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about at the river?" she asked.

Sebastian walked towards her, removed his gloves with his teeth, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He placed his uncovered palm against her stomach, his contract seal glowing black against the paleness of his skin.

"My darling mate, how do you feel about… expanding our family?" he asked.

She stood still for a moment.

"You mean… having a baby?"

Sebastian nodded against her hair.

"It's just… something I have been thinking about as of late. Giving Ciel a younger sibling. Seeing you swell with our child. I have to admit, I find myself craving the sight."

Marianne spun around in his arms and kissed him.

"Sebastian, my love, I am happy to have our baby."

She blushed when she saw the smirk on his face. He picked her up in a bridal carry and tossed her onto the bed…

* * *

To answer the unspoken question, yes, Ciel does have his memories, but that is because Marianne was there to help him put the pieces together. She would have been heartbroken if he had forgotten that she had become his mother, I couldn't break her heart after making her watch his empty body. So, here is the reasoning behind it. Sebastian would no doubt be masking her presence from other demons, being the protective and possessive demon that he is. By her being absent from Sebastian's retrieval mission, Claude is unaware of her, so hadn't made any contingences against her.

Marianne is essentially an unknown entity to them, which will play in her favour later. I won't be revealing any more than that. You will just have to keep reading.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Wench Butler. Photogenic Bride

Summer evenings in London were always on the chilly side, but they were still filled with life as people walked through the streets and the gaslamps were turned on. One such place that still had the lights on was a small studio, Turner's Photographs.

"Have a nice evening, thank you."

A young couple walked out of the shop, and they started walking down the street. The woman clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Oh, I do hope they come out well," she said.

Her husband smiled back at her.

"How could they not? After all, you were the subject, darling. Surely, the likeness can be nothing short of gorgeous."

She blushed at his words and latched onto his arm.

"Darling!"

* * *

High above their heads, atop a tall pyre, Grell stood watching them. His red coat swayed in the wind.

"A lovers' song, destined to end in death," he said woefully.

* * *

The couple continued to walk, and a series of flickering sparks followed them.

* * *

Grell smirked.

"A lilting melody singed by sparks of pain."

* * *

The sparks crept up on the young wife, and soon, her body was completely alight. She let out the most horrific scream as her flesh was burned to ashes.

"Ellen!" her husband cried.

People were starting to gather around them. The husband took off his coat and tried to douse the flames with it, but it only caught fire. One of her white shoes came off in the scuffle. Ellen tried to reach out for him, and he grasped her burning hand. It came away as a pile of ashes. They fell through the man's fingers. The poor woman, charred to a crisp, fell into dust. The husband wept for his dear bride.

* * *

Spinning on the pyre, the Reaper smirked widely.

"Thus, the music closes, the fierce fiery finery of death!"

* * *

At the Phantomhive manor, tea was being served for Ciel.

"This afternoon, we have green tea from the Congra Valley. On the side, you will find a gooseberry and elderflower jelly." Sebastian explained.

Ciel took a bite of the jelly, and sighed.

"I suppose it will do," he said.

"I'm glad you find it satisfactory. When you are finished, there is work to be done."

The boy looked up from his dessert.

"Oh?"

Sebastian placed a silver tray in front of him. Lying on top of it was a letter with Her Majesty's seal.

Marianne sat opposite Ciel while Sebastian poured more tea.

"People being burnt alive?" she asked. "I think I saw something about that in the paper."

"About the rash of crimes in London." Sebastian agreed. "I'm told there was another last night."

Ciel didn't look up from the letter as he spoke.

"There was. And naturally, Her Majesty grieves for those who have been afflicted, and for her citizens who live in fear."

He made a sound as Sebastian placed the teacup down on the desk.

"Is there something else wrong, my child?" the demon asked.

Ciel offered him the letter and let him read.

"'We find these events unsavoury. Our course is quite clear. We shall leave the matter to the Dog and the Spider.'" Sebastian turned to the boy. "That's an odd statement."

Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"It sounds as if she's saying this sort of incident has happened before," he said.

Sebastian looked back to the letter.

"Yes, Ciel. It seems so. And who is this Spider?" he said.

Marianne wrinkled her nose and suppressed a shudder.

"A name that already leads me to dislike them. I have always had a hatred of spiders. I can't stand being in the same room as them, knowing they're scuttling about."

Ciel nodded his head.

"Spider… I can't recall ever hearing of such a person." He took another sip before setting down his tea. "Well, there's no use sitting here anyway. We'll see to the Queen's concerns, that must always be our priority. We'll head to London."

Sebastian bowed.

"I will begin the preparations."

Ciel got out of his chair and made to leave the study. He stopped for a moment to speak to Sebastian.

"One more thing. Be careful that Prince Soma doesn't catch wind of what we're doing. This is the sort of thing he will try and butt his nose into. We don't need him or Agni for that."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I doubt there's any need to worry."

The boy sighed.

"I almost said Madame Red for a moment."

He ducked out of the room before the demon or his mate could say anything.

* * *

Later that evening, they left the manor in a carriage. Ciel stared out of the window, and watching as the large mansion grew smaller.

"We don't like learning there's a part of my family's past of which I know nothing," he sighed.

"It's only natural." Sebastian responded. "You were forced to assume the earldom at an early age, Ciel. Surely there was much your father was unable to pass onto you."

"I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity though." Ciel turned to the window again. "If I can resolve the situation in which my father was embroiled, word will spread throughout the criminal underworld like wildfire. That should be what I need to draw them out of hiding."

Marianne looked up from her lap, and adjusted her black hat. It had been a while since she'd worn her wig and bindings, so she was sweating heavily under her clothes.

"Are you speaking of the people who killed your parents, or the people who interfered with your transition?" she asked.

Ciel jolted, realising his memories had scrambled themselves again.

"Sorry, I keep slipping into the thought that the contract is still in place. I feel like I can't stop trying to find the ones who interfered with my life. And we can't leave until they have been dealt with," he said.

Sebastian smirked.

"So, you intend to use yourself as bait."

The boy nodded his head.

"This began with people hurting my pride, and I was the one to end it. And now, they have interfered with what should have been my end. I will drag them into the open and make them pay for messing with us, for messing with this family. Nothing will stop me."

"And what will you do if the culprits have already perished?" the demon asked.

"Nothing changes." Ciel answered. "I'll tear the truth from their buried, rotten flesh if I have to. Simple as that."

Sebastian's smirk only grew wider.

"Now, that's my boy. A true Phantomhive. A true demon."

* * *

The following morning, Aberline was standing over the scorch mark left by the dead woman.

"The people have a theory," he said. "They say the victims took too much to drink and combusted."

He scratched his unshaven chin, his small moustache tickled under his nose as Randall shouted at him.

"The Yard doesn't go by gossip! Go find some evidence!"

Aberline nodded his head and ordered the officers away to begin the search.

As they disappeared, Randall knelt down and took a closer look at the crime scene.

"Having a little trouble are we, Sir Arthur?" Ciel called out.

Randall's eyes widened before turning his head to see the boy and his two butlers. Ciel was holding the letter from the Queen.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he groused.

Ciel smirked.

"Let's hear about the investigation so far."

Randall got to his feet as they stepped towards him. He sighed through his nose before he spoke.

"There's no progress to mention as of yet."

Ciel arched a brow.

"So, how do these differ from the previous incidents?" he asked. "Or perhaps, everything happened exactly the same? There have been similar crimes before."

Randall huffed.

"So, then you do know."

"Actually, not until now. You confirmed it."

The man jolted when he realised he had spilled it. A growl tore through his teeth.

"Now that's settled," said Ciel. "Show me the old casefile."

Randall shook his head.

"There's nothing left of it."

"Nothing?"

"Not a page. And even if there were, I couldn't show it to you."

Ciel stepped back and pondered the new information.

 _There aren't any records left?_

"Scotland Yard will find who's responsible for this, and their motives. We'll determine how it's connected to the old cases as well. You aren't needed here." Randall said firmly.

The boy smirked.

"I hope you're right, Sir. Let's go, Sebastian, Edward."

* * *

He turned around to see Sebastian mesmerised by a grey cat and her litter of kittens. The mother had happily taken residence in Marianne's lap while her kittens clambered all over her.

"Those round eyes, so perfectly innocent of this world's filth. That tail, childish yet somehow noble. Those paws, pale pink and perfect." Sebastian rambled as one of the kittens attempted to play with his finger.

Marianne chuckled as she stroked the mother's back.

"And they are so cute and fluffy," she cooed.

As Ciel watched them, he facepalmed, shaking his head at their cat obsession.

* * *

Just then, Aberline came running up to Randall.

"Chief Inspector, we weren't able to find any notable evidence," he said.

Sebastian looked up from the cats.

"Master, my apologies. I was distracted by these charming kittens. Shall we?" he said, getting to his feet.

Ciel walked past briskly.

"Say good day to your feline friends!" he ordered.

The demon helped Marianne to her feet and they followed after the boy.

Randall snarled to himself.

"A menace, otherwise known as the Queen's Guard Dog. It seems he's come back to London."

Aberline said nothing, but tipped his hat at Ciel's retreating back.

* * *

The trio sat in their carriage.

"He's a most unpleasant man." Sebastian sighed. "What shall we do?"

Ciel leant his elbow against the window bracket.

"Well, if the Yard is no help, then there's only one thing to do," he said.

Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache start to build in the back of her skull.

"Lovely… An afternoon surrounded by coffins and embalmed corpses. What's not to love?"

* * *

They went to Undertaker's, and managed to make him laugh. So much so that the sign outside came crashing to the ground.

"Startled, the woman dropped her copy of Bleak House. 'Careful!' she cried. 'You scared the Dickens out of me!'" Sebastian finished the joke and bowed. "Thank you, that is all I have this evening."

Marianne chuckled quietly under her breath. Undertaker, who had fallen behind his table, clambered upright and smirked at them.

"That was brilliant! Everything from the words down to the delivery, you are truly a comic genius!" he cackled. "The finest act I've seen in quite some time."

Ciel scowled.

"That might just have been the worst joke I've ever heard in my life," he commented.

Undertaker clamped his hands down onto the boy's shoulders.

"Which in itself is something special. I shall have to keep my end of the bargain, shan't I?"

He placed down a glass vial filled with sparkling grey powder. Ciel looked at him in confusion.

"What are you playing at?" he asked. "I asked for a corpse from the arson case."

Marianne shook her head and grimaced.

"Ciel, I think the arson was so bad that the victim was literally burnt to ashes. That is simply all that's left," she explained.

"Your little butler's right." Undertaker laughed. "It's all in this little vial. Well, most of it. I scraped up everything I could from the crime scene. After the fire was done with the victim, there was nothing left behind for me to collect but these ashes."

He tossed the bottle to Ciel, who caught it with one hand. The boy stared at thee glittering contents.

* * *

In an open casket, surrounded by white lilies, was a single white shoe. Watching from outside the four-foot hole, the husband's hands were wrapped in bandages as he watched over the coffin as the lid closed. Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne stood at the back of the procession. The demon looked across the cemetery.

"Look, Ciel," he said.

They saw a respectable couple approach the mourners. The man had brown hair tucked under a bowler hat and glasses balanced on the bridge of his wide nose. He had a black wrapped parcel with him. The woman's dark blond hair was scraped back and tucked under a small black veil. She carried a black parasol. The man stepped forward.

"Pardon me, I'm Turner, the photographer," he said.

The procession parted to allow him to reach the husband.

"Excuse the intrusion," he said. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

He unwrapped the parcel, a single photograph stared back at them.

"I've brought the last picture that was taken of your dear wife." Turner showed him the picture. "Here you are, Sir."

"She seemed like such a nice woman," said Mrs Turner. "Our condolences, Sir."

Tears streamed down the husband's face as he tried to pick up the photograph. But his bandaged hands hindered him, and the frame dropped to the ground with a loud smash. Mrs Turner continued to smile.

"She was truly beautiful. Such a great loss."

The Turners bowed and made their departure. They made to walk past Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne. A flicker of sparkling dust trailed after them. The trio looked at one another and nodded their heads.

* * *

At the town house, Ciel was sat in his study, preparing his gun. Sebastian knocked on the door and stepped inside, followed by Marianne.

"Ciel?" the demon called out.

The boy looked up from his work.

"I've identified the substance found in the ashes." Sebastian explained. "It matches the sample we gathered from the photographer and his wife."

He showed the vial of glittering silver dust.

"These are flecks of magnesium oxide, a by-product of photography. It's made for the flash powder that photographers use to capture their images."

Ciel arched a brow.

"Photography, huh?"

Marianne nodded her head.

"We were able to get information on the import of such products from Lau," she added.

* * *

" _Really, a butler and a chemist, are we?" Lau teased, stroking Ran Mao's leg. The phone rested between his shoulder and his ear. "Ah, yes, you're right. A shipment of magnesium did indeed arrive at the dock lands the other day."_

 _He checked through the pages._

" _Let's see, it was bound for a London portrait studio. From the looks of it, they're letting in quite a storm. They purchased an entire ship's worth."_

 _Placing the book down, he adjusted the phone._

" _You have me curious. What are you investigating?"_

* * *

Ciel steeped his fingers.

"Surely, that's more than they would need for their flash powder."

Sebastian nodded his head as he reached into his tailcoat pocket.

"Quite," he agreed. "And in addition, the victims had something in common. I've taken a look at the history of all those who were burned. There's a connection between the women; they all recently had their wedding photos taken. Odd, no?"

"Can you guess where they all went?" Marianne asked.

"Turner's Studio." Ciel answered.

He clicked the magazine into place and got to his feet.

"Let's get moving, this is no coincidence. That couple is involved."

Sebastian smirked and bowed.

"Yes, my child."

* * *

Turner's Studio was on fire. Inside, Mr Turner was on the floor, bleeding from a head wound. Mrs Turner, on the other hand, was perfectly happy. She was sprinkling magnesium oxide everywhere, humming an out-of-tune melody. Turner groaned and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She glared down at him.

"You ogre! Useless, hideous man! Ever since I made the mistake of marrying you, I've waited. Never a moment of burning passion!" she yelled. She picked up a camera. "I'm done taking portraits of happy women!"

Taking his picture, she watched as he burst into flames and cackled.

"There's fire at last! It's my turn for happiness!"

She ran out of the studio, camera in hand, and continued to sprinkle the magnesium like it was confetti.

* * *

The Phantomhive carriage pulled up, and the trio immediately leapt out and gave chase.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ciel asked.

"That's Mrs Turner, from the photography studio." Marianne answered.

Mrs Turner turned towards them.

"Oh yes!" she cried. "I'll find my happiness now!"

She snapped a picture, and the magnesium oxide exploded in the air. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and Marianne and pushed them to the ground. Ciel looked over at the flames.

"That camera must be her ignition device. She has to be stopped! Capture her!" he ordered.

The demon bowed his head.

"Indeed, Ciel."

He gave chase. Mrs Turner continued her path of sprinkling magnesium oxide. She turned into an alley, and Sebastian followed her, Ciel and Marianne close behind.

* * *

Just then, Grell leapt down from the roof, Death Scythe whirring loudly. The demon blocked the Reaper's strike with his silver knives. Ciel touched Marianne's hand as he stared at the mass of red before him.

"All that colour, he was the one to kill Madame Red, wasn't he?" he said softly.

"Yes, it was," she answered.

There was an explosion from the building opposite, which shook them out of their thoughts. Sebastian glared up at Grell.

"I thought it was you," he said.

Grell smirked.

"I've been simply dying to see you, sweet Bassy!"

The demon pushed against the spinning blades.

"So, Grell, you've been pulling the strings behind the scenes, eh?"

"I've pulled nothing more than the red strings of fate that connect our hearts together, Bassy!"

Sebastian spun away, and slammed his heel into Grell's head with a loud crunch. The Reaper dropped his weapon and fell to his knees. He grasped his head painfully.

"How could you?!" he cried. "I'm so dainty!"

The woman shook her head.

"Oh please, you act like he's never done that before. And you are not dainty by any means."

Grell snapped his head towards her.

"Who asked you?!"

Sebastian smirked.

"No need to be offended. You struck first."

"I just took an affectionate swipe at you out of excitement! I didn't mean any harm by it! I was only following that pig!" Grell cried.

The demon arched a brow.

"So, you're after her too?"

Ciel then stepped forward.

"The freak is collecting souls again then?" he asked.

"Regrettibly, yes." Sebastian answered. "It is the job of a Grim Reaper."

The boy snorted.

"I'd almost say you two have something in common. But I had rather not let tempers flare right now."

"Oh?" Grell asked. "Why's that?"

"Would you really like to stand between a demon and his wife?"

* * *

The Reaper froze at those words.

"W-W-W-W-Wife?!"

Marianne shook her head and strode over to Sebastian, who was explaining the current situation.

"There has been a recent spate of crime. I imagine that's what brought you here. The sudden increase in souls."

Grell shook himself and got close to Sebastian.

"I'm sure my workload will decrease with you on the case though. Se-ba-stian! Our amourous adventure can begin anew!"

He tried to grab hold of the demon, but Sebastian deftly dodged his advances.

* * *

More explosions were heard in the distance.

"We don't have time to fool with him!" Ciel cried as he ran out of the alley.

Sebastian and Marianne followed, dodging over Grell as they did so. They made to go through the flames but the Reaper blocked them.

"Leap through these flames! Gather me in your arms, and hold me tight, dearest one!" he cried.

Sebastian picked up Marianne and ran straight over Grell.

"Excuse me, I would rather not have my wife sully her shoes with your foulness."

They continued to move through the fire as the Reaper cried out to them from his position on the ground.

"Please come back to me! Don't leave me, Sebastian!"

The woman looked up at her mate.

"Does he just block out the word wife from his hearing, or is he just ignoring it?" she asked.

"Who really knows with him?" Sebastian replied.

* * *

Randall and his officers were running through the streets, helping out the panicked citizens as best they could.

"Evacuate the citizens upwind of the fire!" Sir Arthur ordered.

As his officers followed his orders, he stared up at Nelson's Column.

"This town always seems so easy to set ablaze."

* * *

Mrs Turner continued to set people on fire with the magnesium oxide and her camera flash. Sebastian spotted her, having placed Marianne on her feet, and chased after her. Grell followed close behind. The demon saw the woman duck into an alley, but found nothing when he stared into the mouth of it.

"Oh, what a shame!" Grell cried. "Did you let her get away?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Hello again, Grell. Don't you have work you need to be attending to?" he asked.

"I am a hunter of love seeking my favourite game! That's the only work I care about right now, darling." Grell brushed his hair out of his face. "Besides, it's a slow night. I only have one soul to reap."

"One soul? But how?" Sebastian asked.

Grell nodded his head and showed the demon his To-Die List.

"Margaret Turner's time is up at five past midnight. It says she goes on a killing spree of some sorts. After which, she burns herself to death," he explained. "She's the only soul in the ledger. No one else is scheduled to be reaped by me tonight. So, I'm as free as a bird."

Sebastian arched a brow.

"But, what about all the people she's setting on fire?" he asked.

"She uses fire of a very special sort." Grell answered. "When she kills people, their souls burn away with them."

* * *

Marianne and Ciel managed to make their way to the foot of Big Ben. Her hands rested on the boy's shoulders as they looked around in their search.

"Where did you go, Turner?" he asked himself.

Marianne saw the sparkle of magnesium oxide flash before her eyes. She turned her head towards Big Ben.

"She's gone up there! The vantage she'll get from there will allow her to burn everything in sight," she cried.

They ran for the entrance and began to climb up the stairs.

As they went past on of the windows on the way up, the flash powder sparked outside, and exploded, bringing a shower of glass over them. One shard sliced through the lower string of Ciel's eye patch. Marianne checked his face for blood and sighed with relief when there wasn't a single drop.

"Come on, let's keep going."

The two of them ran up the next set of stairs.

* * *

Mrs Turner stood at the top of Big Ben, laughing as she showered more magnesium oxide down onto the streets below.

"Now, you'll all find happiness too!" she cried. "Yes, happiness all around!"

At her feet were a collection of empty barrels that had once been filled with the stuff. Ciel emerged from the stairs and pulled out his gun.

"Put down the barrel!" he ordered.

Mrs Turner slowly lowered her latest barrel. Marianne removed her dagger from its sheath and stood behind Ciel.

"Oh, so, you're another interloper?" Mrs Turner responded as she picked up her camera. "Come to take away my happiness?"

Marianne arched a brow.

"Have you gone completely mad, woman?! How could you possibly find happiness from this? Or is it because you are making people suffer so your happiness seems larger than it is compared to them?" she asked.

Mrs Turner snarled and gripped the flashbulb in her hand.

"I'll find it!" she cried. "My time has finally come! _He_ told me so!"

* * *

An explosion went off above Big Ben's clock. Sebastian and Grell approached from the ground and saw the black smoke billowing out from behind the glass. The demon saw Ciel and Marianne backing away from Mrs Turner and her exploding camera.

"Ciel! Marianne!" he gasped.

"Quite a development!" Grell laughed. "Who knew pigs could climb so high?"

* * *

Marianne pulled Ciel out of the way of another explosion, and sent them crashing to the floor. He got to his feet and glared at the mad woman.

"A little brat like you could never understand what it's like to be married to a man you don't even love!" she yelled.

"Why the Hell did you marry him in the first place then?!" Marianne shouted.

She and Ciel were backed against a pillar. Ciel kept his gun level with the woman's chest. Mrs Turner continued as though Marianne hadn't spoken.

"All I want is to feel burning passion for a man! I'll find that! And I'll fry anyone who stands in my way!"

Ciel couldn't hold back his laughter.

"You're absolutely pathetic," he sneered. "Do something instead of whining! Regrets accomplish nothing! Wallowing in self-pity like that is despicable! You're no better than a filthy pig!"

* * *

Sebastian stared up at his child as he listened to the boy shout.

 _Your future's been stolen. Dreams have been shattered. You had been left with nothing but despair._ He smiled to himself. _Yet you face the reality, and fight for a different future, never once losing your nobility._

"Yes, that's it, my child. That's the quality of soul I want to make the transition," he said softly.

* * *

Mrs Turner shook violently as she stared at Ciel.

"A pig?" she said. "A pig, am I? How dare you call me something so foul?!"

* * *

The clock rang midnight. Sebastian adjusted his gloves with a smirk.

"Now then, I should be hurrying," he said, turning to look at Grell. "I believe you said Mrs Turner would burn herself to death at five past."

The Reaper looked at him in confusion.

"Wait a minute, what are you getting at?" he asked.

"Following My Lord's command." Sebastian answered. "He ordered me to capture her, so that is what I shall do."

"You've arrived at the party too late for that."

The demon smiled.

"I'm never too late to follow an order from My Master. If I was, what kind of butler would I be?"

He gestured towards Big Ben.

"Now, should the two of us get going? We have a task."

Grell clapped his hands gleefully.

"You want me to come along?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded his head.

"You might have noticed My Lord's surly demeanour. I'm sure he'd make a rather unsuitable model. You'd make a marvellous subject for a photo though. But, if you don't want to…"

Grell interrupted him before he could finish.

"Allow me to show you some of the more enticing shots I've cultivated!"

He struck a pose.

* * *

Another explosion rang out. Marianne and Ciel were pressed behind a pillar. They peeked around the corner and stared at Mrs Turner.

"I'll roast anyone who calls me a pig. I don't care you are just a little boy. And your little butler can join you," she said, blowing over another stream of flash powder.

It exploded loudly beside them. Ciel's eye patch blew off during the blast.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Marianne whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine. But this needs to be settled." Ciel told her. His contracted eye narrowed. "How long am I supposed to wait on you, Father? Come, now!"

Sebastian smiled.

"Indeed, my dear boy."

Mrs Turner laughed.

"You think talking to yourself will help?"

* * *

The sound of something moving rapidly up Big Ben entered her ears. Curious, she peered over the side. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Sebastian running vertically up the length of the clock tower. Grell was beside him, using the whirring blades of his Death Scythe to propel him upwards.

"Impossible!" Mrs Turner gasped. "Who…?"

"That's my husband." Marianne smiled, removing her wig and letting her hair fly free. "And his assistant for the evening. I hope you enjoy the show."

Grell smirked, his sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"Deadly efficiency, that's my motto!" he yelled.

He continued to surge upwards, with Sebastian at his tail. Mrs Turner threw another barrel over the side.

"Stay out of this, whoever you are!" she bellowed. She took a picture, but the following explosion did no harm to the Reaper. "What the devil? Why haven't you caught fire?!"

She continued to take photos, but Grell only carried on with his ascent. Sebastian was still following behind him. Ciel peered over the edge and smirked.

"You're using Grell as bait, eh? Very clever."

"There couldn't have been a more convenient shield." Marianne chuckled.

Grell flipped himself over the railing and landed on the opposite side of the room. He posed with a smile.

"Take as many as you'd like!" he laughed. "We ladies are ripe like succulent fruit with every photograph. I can feel it now, I'm about to burst like a bright red berry! It's pouring, gushing right out of me! What a marvellous feeling, so enticing, so exhilarating… I'm the very queen of fruits! The ripest of Reapers, yes!"

His exuberance only made Marianne sweatdrop.

* * *

Sebastian licked his thumb and smirked.

"Well then, perhaps I should bite you," he said.

Marianne arched a brow and shook her head.

"And hear I thought you preferred biting me," she retorted.

Grell begged him for the pleasure, having blocked out the woman's words, while Ciel shook his head.

"I expected you sooner."

"Terribly sorry." Sebastian said with a bow.

Mrs Turner snarled at them.

"I will burn you, boy!"

The demon glared at her, and kicked the camera out of her hands. She tumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

"How could you?!" she cried.

Sebastian smoothed the lapels of his tailcoat.

"I could have done much more had I wished. I have my orders to follow, and follow them I shall," he responded.

She gasped heavily.

"Where do you come from?" she asked. "Who are you people?"

He smirked.

"I am simply one Hell of a butler."

Grell sneered at her, sticking his tongue out lewdly.

"I'm the Queen of the Reapers, the ripest fruit there is!"

Ciel then stepped forward. Marianne slotted her dagger back into its sheath.

"Tell me everything, from start to finish." He ordered.

Mrs Turner broke down and wept.

"It was _him. He_ was the one who told me what to do. And if I did, he said I'd find true passion. He said the most gorgeous men would fight to the death over me!" she cried.

Marianne tilted her head.

"And _he_ would be?" she asked.

* * *

Just then, Mrs Turner's body ignited from the flash powder.

"The man with the golden eyes!" she proclaimed. "He promised me!"

Grell's eyes widened.

"I don't understand!" he gasped. "Her soul's burning like her victims' did!"

As she burned, Mrs Turner staggered to her feet and backed away from them.

"Burning passion!" she cried. "HAPPINESS!"

Ciel tried to reach out to her.

"Hold on! I want to know…!" he yelled but Sebastian grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Ciel!"

He gathered the boy and Marianne into his arms and leapt from Big Ben as it exploded.

* * *

As the demon stood on the ground below, he looked down at his young charge.

"My child, are you hurt?" he asked.

Ciel sighed.

"I'm fine."

Sebastian lowered him to his feet, followed by Marianne. Grell leapt down to join them, and glanced over his shoulder at the wreckage.

"This doesn't make sense! It was right here in the ledger! How can the soul I'm to collect just burn up? This can't be happening!" he moaned. "It's fundamentally wrong!"

Sebastian's brows arched at those words before a disgusted look fell over his face when Grell shimmied up to his side with the camera in hand.

"I must make my report to Will. So alas, this will have to be our final photo."

He took a quick picture. It showed a smiling Grell with Sebastian looking away from the camera and towards Marianne as she stood beside her husband. As he waved goodbye, the Reaper bid his final farewell.

"Next time, it will be a more intimate lovers' portrait, Bassy! Toodle-oo! Bye, bye!"

He leapt away into the night.

* * *

The demon turned to Ciel.

"I'm sorry, my child. I know you asked me to capture the Turner woman. However," he said as he opened his hand and revealed the sparkling grey ashes inside his palm.

"That's all that's left?" Ciel asked. "Nothing but a pile of ashes. I'll inform Her Majesty that these murders were the work of a woman crazed with longing."

The ashes blew away into the wind. Sebastian smiled at the boy.

"I am continually impressed. Humans seem to be capable of anything when they are desperate for love. While demons cannot truly pass judgement when we would do anything for our mates, there are times when it seems humanity have no real understanding of the feelings they preach," he said.

Marianne looped her arm through his and rested her head against his shoulder. Her free hand reached over to Ciel's shoulder and rested on it.

"Love comes in many forms. Love for your family, love for your friends, and love for your partner in life. Those that don't really understand it though, they will go to the depths of insanity to feel it."

Ciel looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

"What a ridiculous waste. All that for some intangible concept that she had no comprehension of," he groused.

"Pitiful, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"Quite."

The boy reached down and picked up his eye patch.

"Oh well, not everything is burned away." He turned to the demon. "Research this Spider. It may have made a move during this case. I want to know everything there is to know."

Sebastian went down on one knee and bowed.

"Yes, my child."

Marianne bit her lip and turned to look up at the wreckage of Big Ben. She rubbed her arms in the hopes of gaining some warmth against the sudden cold chill that went over her spine. The feeling that settled in her stomach was that something was waiting for them, like they were the flies slowly being drawn into the Spider's web… And they were waiting for the moment when they would sink their venomous fangs into their flesh.

* * *

They returned to the mansion that night, as rained started to come down and hammer against the ground. Ciel was curled up in his bed, cocooned under the covers. Sebastian stood over him with a candelabra in hand. Marianne sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers delicately knotted together.

"Ciel," he called out. "Ciel."

Ciel blearily blinked and stared up at the butler.

"Pardon me for disturbing your sleep."

The boy sat up in bed.

"What is it? Did you find something?" he asked.

"I visited the museum." Sebastian explained, placing a book in Ciel's hands. "This book looked relevant. As we know, there was a previous instance of live burnings. During this time, there was another family working behind the scenes for the Queen like the Phantomhives. They specialised in clean-up."

Ciel opened the book and silently read through the first few pages.

"Specialised in clean-up, eh?" he said. "I guess it's no wonder that Scotland Yard didn't have any of the old records."

Marianne then took over.

"The family head passed away three years ago. But as we understand it, his son has taken over. They are known as the Earls Trancy."

Her fingers flexed in her lap.

"Trancy? Could he be the Spider?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smirked, and stroked the back of his hand against his mate's chilled cheek.

* * *

There's not a lot to say after this chapter, other than Marianne is feeling more than a little concerned about the so-called Spider. With good reason! Looking forward to writing the next chapter.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

Terrorist Butler. Suspicious Bride

It was eight o'clock in the morning at the train station. People were milling about on the platforms as luggage was loaded into the carriages by the porters. Smoke billowed out of the trains' large funnels and wafted through the air in a thick smog. Already there were numerous passengers waiting to climb onto their trains, all of them eager to begin their journeys. The Phantomhive party was among the crowd.

"Goodbye, Young Master. I hope you have a nice trip." MeyRin said.

"Yes." Ciel answered monosyllably.

Marianne adjusted her wig beneath her black hat and looked up at Sebastian when he spoke to the servant trio.

"Now, I expect you lot to try and behave yourselves while we're away," he instructed.

Finny wasn't paying any attention, he was happy to simply take in the atmosphere of the train.

"The train sounds lovely!" he cried.

He stole a bite from an orange in one of the crates and ran around the platform while yelling at the top of his voice.

"Finny!" Bard shouted. "Would you quit runnin' around like a bloody loon?!"

Finny's exuberance was so much that his back bumped into one of the porters carrying a long crate. He fell to the floor, while the porter had his hands trapped beneath the crate.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried.

MeyRin and Bard immediately ran over.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

She reached out to offer her assistance when a voice bellowed out of the carriage.

"Don't touch!"

A man with grey hair and a moustache stepped out onto the platform; a lit cigar was held between his teeth.

"That is a valuable scholarly acquisition. Do you have any idea what it's worth?" he asked.

The trio peeked inside the crate, and saw a mummy staring back at them out of its sarcophagus. The men jumped away in fright, but MeyRin was elated.

Ciel arched a brow.

"Hmph, it's a mummy," he said emotionlessly.

"Egyptian antiquities are popular these days." Sebastian explained. "The monied class have taken an interest in their value as collectors' items. A mummy would be prized indeed."

Marianne shook her head and frowned.

"I question people's sanity if they think the idea of displaying a mummified corpse in their home is a good idea. Those sorts of things should be in a museum," she said.

Bard was quick to agree with her.

"Who'd want to collect that thing?"

Just then, a man dressed in a priest's casack knelt down beside the crate.

"Dear Lord, please forgive your children."

The scholar clapped his hands together.

"Pack it up immediately!" he ordered.

"Right," said the porter.

"And you'd best be careful."

Ciel stared at the red marks covering the porter's hand as he moved the crate into the carriage. The priest bowed his head.

"I pray that no calamity befalls you for your actions."

The conductor blew his whistle. Everyone began loading themselves onto the trains.

* * *

Marianne stared through the glass window, watching the sheep grazing in the meadows as they passed them by. Sebastian stood up in the carriage and poured boiling water into a strainer filled with tea leaves.

"Would you like your tea, Ciel?" he asked. "I find the aroma of Williamson and Magor's summer Darjeeling perfectly suited to the sight of greenery through a train window."

Ciel glared at him and pointedly stared out of the window. The demon smirked.

"My dear boy, we're meant to seem as if we're on holiday. The criminal will spot us like this. Please, try to look a bit pleasanter."

Marianne chuckled under her breath.

"If we were on holiday, I would be wearing one of my summer dresses, rather than boiling inside this uniform with bindings and a wig on. I feel like a walking furnace!" she said.

Ciel winced at that reminder. He didn't want to think about how she was coping with the heat. Nodding his head, he turned back to look at Sebastian.

"I know, I know."

"Are you really that preoccupied with the Trancys, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

The boy shook his head.

"No. I am curious, of course, but for the moment, that's all," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Right now, the Queen's orders take priority."

He leant over and peered through the blinders of the door. Through the gap, he spotted a tall man clutching a briefcase close to his chest.

"That's Lord Ackroyd, then?" he asked. "And the boy kidnapped was his only son?"

Marianne nodded her head.

"Yes, and if the police find out, the boy will surely be killed," she explained.

"He was instructed to bring the ransom aboard the train." Sebastian continued. "And the ransom is five thousands pounds… I take it that's the price humans set for their own souls."

Ciel looked over at the couple.

"The kidnapper must be somewhere on this train," he said. "We'll find him, capture him, and safely rescue the hostage. That's the only way to dispel Her Majesty's distress."

Sebastian bowed his head.

"Very good."

* * *

The train travelled along past a glittering lake. Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne moved to the next carriage. They saw the scholar boasting to a collection of other passengers about his mummy.

"It's the find of the century! Because what yours truly discovered was the pharaoh Smenkhkare, hidden in the Valley of the Kings!"

Marianne shook her head.

"How crass can someone be? To be proud of robbing a grave?" she asked.

Sebastian smiled.

"I met him once during his lifetime. He was an affable man of great virtue." He then paused for a moment. "Still… Even taking the desiccation into account, his face really seems quite different."

Marianne sweatdropped at that.

"How old actually are you?" she asked.

Ciel moved back to the matter at hand.

"Then he's a fake?" he asked. "Do you mean that archaeologist is the kidnapper?"

"I couldn't say, my child."

* * *

Just then, they caught sight of a man with bloodshot eyes.

"The train that left St Pancras station at exactly 9:00 will cross the Cambridge-bound route at Bedford at 10:18!" the man cried. "This is thrilling! This is not to be missed!"

He leafed through the train schedule.

"We'll pull in to Derby at 1:05… Oh, we'll definitely have a time lag! Considering the weather, the porters will have a hard time of it! It'll be about seven minutes, I'd wager!"

The trio stared at him blankly.

"Is he reading the timetables?" Ciel inquired.

"Yes, he seems to have a bizarre obsession with railways." Sebastian answered.

"This is not going to be a peaceful journey…" Marianne sighed.

* * *

Ciel walked forward. His foot brushed against a wrapped bundle in the aisle.

"What do you think you're doing, you damned brat?!" an old man bellowed.

They stared at him, and how he seemed only a head taller than Tanaka in his chibi form.

"I see you're from Japan." Sebastian bowed respectfully. "The scrollwork on that furoshiki wrapping cloth is lovely."

He leant down to pick it up, but the man quickly snatched it away.

"Don't touch it! This is a precious family heirloom!"

Ciel arched a brow at how he held the bundle so protectively.

 _What's inside? Is he hiding something?_

* * *

He was pulled out of his thoughts when an old woman approached them.

"I'm sorry, my boy," she said. "He's just so stubborn. Here, a token of our apologies."

She offered them a selection of rice balls. Marianne smiled gratefully.

"No thank you, Ma'am," she said.

The old woman shook her head.

"Oh, I see." She hurried off and started offering them to the other passengers. "Well then, would anyone else like one? I have plenty. There's some with bonito flakes and some with pickled plums!"

She stopped in front of a man wearing a dark brown suit.

"Here, please take one."

The man waved his hand dismissively.

"None of your bloody Oriental food. Everyone says cholera is rampant in Asia."

"Shoo, shoo!"

The old man leapt to the lady's defence.

"That's an outrageous falsehood!" he bellowed.

He made to stride over to them, but was interrupted when the priest rose to his feet.

"Stop," he said. "Don't you think it's rude for you to take that attitude with travellers who have come all this way? As the Holy Book tells us, those who travel will be blessed."

* * *

The passengers were soon speaking over one another, blending together until they couldn't be told apart. Ciel noticed the dark swirling lines that peeked out of the priest's casack and over the backs of his hands.

 _A tattoo on a priest?_ He thought to himself.

Sebastian smirked as he placed a hand on the small of Marianne's back.

"My, my."

"You're just revelling in the chaos, aren't you?" she said.

The door at the other end of the carriage slammed open. A man stepped inside and adjusted his hat.

"Everyone, please calm down!" he ordered. "Quiet down, and sit down!"

He removed his hat, and revealed himself to be Aberline.

"I can understand your unease. Yes, we're transporting an assassin on this train."

The room fell silent at those words. Aberline continued.

"However! He is being kept under strict armed guard, unable to move a muscle! So, there's no need to wor-!"

Every single one of the passengers leapt up and made a break for the exit. Sebastian deftly moved Ciel and Marianne out of the way, thus leaving Aberline to be trampled on by many hurrying feet.

"Aberline?" Ciel asked.

"Oh! Ciel."

* * *

The four of them made their way to the dining car, a piping hot meal set in front of them. Aberline sat opposite the trio and tucked in.

"Eel pie and mash brings back memories. Traditional English food, just like Mother used to make," he said with a smile.

"How is Maria?" Marianne asked. "Has she had the baby yet?"

"Oh yes, a little boy. We got married shortly after the fire as well." Aberline sighed. "Anyway, that was quite a fuss back there, wasn't it?"

"Whose fault was that?" Ciel retorted.

Aberline merely shrugged. The boy shook his head.

"At any rate, Sir Arthur will call you on the carpet for dining with me."

"It's of no consequence." Aberline assured him. "Besides, I have been wanting to thank you for the gifts you left after that case with Lau. We have only really seen each other in passing after that, so this really gives us the chance to talk."

Ciel arched a brow.

"About what?"

"What has happened since that day. That Hound of yours did set fire to London before your servants dealt with it."

"His original master took back control and set it on the poor souls of the city. Wanted to cleanse the world with fire as it were." Ciel explained.

"Using the Queen I take it? Her replacement is handling things for the moment. It's better she stays alive at least until the next century, so Scotland Yard says." Aberlina said.

 _It doesn't look like he knows about the kidnapping._ Ciel thought.

* * *

Across the carriage, he caught sight of Claude, dressed in a black cloak with a high collar and top hat. He seemed to be quietly enjoying an afternoon tea. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the sight of him. Their eyes met over the space. Marianne shuddered silently beside her husband.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing. Shall we go?" Sebastian replied, getting to his feet.

Ciel and Marianne followed suit. They bid their farewells to Aberline, and made their exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his compartment, Lord Ackroyd was trembling at the sight of a note pinned to one of the seats.

"Leave the suitcase with the ransom money in the very last lounge car." He read out loud.

* * *

Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne walked down the aisle of the train on the way back to their compartment.

"I must say, there are quite a few suspicious characters on this train," the demon commented.

"Yes…" Ciel agreed, pondering over the different people. "A priest with a tattoo, a sham archaeologist, a surly Japanese man, a man in a frenzy over timetables…"

"They all seem too much like obvious suspects." Marianne said. "You would think it would be someone hiding in plain sight, like one of the train's workers."

"And if there's an assassin on board as well…" Sebastian added.

A man dressed in a brown jacket brushed past them, his hand keeping his hat over his eyes. Ciel caught sight of the man's hand, and remembered the porter who loaded the mummy onto the train. When Finny bumped into him, the crate had fallen onto his hand, covering it in scratches and bruises. The same thing could be said fot the man's hand. The boy latched onto the man's arm.

"You're that porter from the station," he said. "What are you doing on this train dressed like a traveller?"

The man ripped his arm away and ran.

"Damn!"

The trio immediately gave chase.

"He's the kidnapper!" Ciel shouted.

* * *

Lord Ackroyd opened his suitcase and stared at the large amount of bank notes. He jolted when he heard someone outside.

* * *

Outside the carriage, the porter lifted the heavy metal grate from over the train coupling. He pulled out a crowbar from his jacket, and began to try and pry the coupling apart.

"Damn it," he muttered. "I can't get the bloody thing to…"

He pulled it so hard that he toppled over in the attempt. But he had managed to cause the carriage to release.

Ciel burst through the doors of the opposite carriage.

"Stop!" he cried out.

The porter only laughed as the gap between the carriages grew wider. He disappeared into the carriage. Marianne pressed her hands against Ciel's shoulders as he glared at the closed door moving further away from them.

"Let's move out the way, shall we?" she said, drawing him to her side.

The boy nodded his head and looked up at Sebastian.

"Don't let him get away, Father!" he ordered.

Sebastian smirked.

"Very good."

He leapt across the gap and stepped onto the carriage.

* * *

The porter sneered at Lord Ackroyd as he extended his hand between them.

"Now, hand that over," he ordered.

Ackroyd backed away, trembling while he clutched the suitcase to his chest. The porter reached into his jacket with a smirk.

"If you don't make it quick, the boy's life is over."

He fumbled for a moment when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

The click of a gun echoed loudly in his ears. Sebastian stood smirking behind him, with the porter's gun aimed at the man's head.

"I'm more concerned about your life, frankly," he said.

The porter swiftly turned around and raised his hands into the air.

"Who are you?!" he cried.

The demon smiled.

"Where is your young hostage?" he retorted.

"Onboard that train." The porter replied. "But you can't save him now. What a shame!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"By which you mean…?"

The porter sneered at him.

"I rigged a bomb to explode as soon as the train stops. I thought I'd put on a nice big fireworks display after I got the ransom money!"

At those words, Lord Ackroyd let the suitcase slip through his fingers and fall to the floor with a loud thump. He fell to his knees and shuddered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Sebastian pulled out his silver pocket watch and checked the time.

"We have ten minutes before the next stop," he said.

"Serves you right!" laughed the porter.

The demon used his foot to smack the man in the face, and sent him flying out of the train window. He landed in some bushes alongside the train track.

"There's not much time." Sebastian said as he clicked the watch's cover closed.

Without a word to Lord Ackroyd, who was staring up at him in fear, he leapt out of the carriage and ran after the moving train.

* * *

The train continued on its journey as though there was nothing amiss. But there were those inside that could feel trouble was already brewing. The guards outside the assassin's cage stood facing one another as they spoke of what had happened.

"A car's been decoupled?" one asked.

"What is going on here?!" the other cried.

They left the assassin alone. The assassin began to move about in his bondage, moving the cuffs around his ankles, struggling against his straitjacket, wiggling against the blindfold over his eyes and the gag in his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel and Marianne were running up the train. They burst through the carriage doors, Aberline following close behind them.

"Ciel, Edward, what do you mean, you're going to the goods wagon?!" he cried.

Ciel looked at him over his shoulder.

"We can leave the kidnapper to Sebastian. What's left is the child," he said.

Marianne nodded her head.

"The man must have disguised himself as a porter so he could hide the hostage in someone's luggage."

"And… The only piece of luggage big enough to hide a child is that mummy's coffin." Ciel concluded.

The archaeologist sprung to his feet at the accusation.

"What?!"

* * *

There was a thud behind them. They turned around to see that Aberline had collapsed in one of the seats.

"What happened?" Marianne asked.

The detective groaned.

"My stomach… My stomach hurts…" he said painfully.

The woman shook her head.

"I can only guess it was a bad batch of eels."

Ciel turned away from them and spotted the Japanese woman huddled on one of the benches and holding her stomach. Many of the passengers were staring at her.

"You don't suppose it's cholera, do you?!" one of them cried.

The screaming soon started.

"Get out of here!"

"Stay away!"

The woman's husband clambered up from his seat.

"How dare you bastards treat my wife that way?!" he bellowed.

Ciel turned back to Aberline.

"Did you eat one of those rice balls?" he asked.

Aberline shakily nodded his head.

"She offered it so nicely… I couldn't say no…"

Shaking their heads, Ciel and Marianne continued on to the luggage carriage.

* * *

Ciel slammed open the doors of the carriage, and stared at all the wooden crates scattered around.

"This is it?" he asked.

Marianne touched a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're just looking for the biggest one, right? It should be easy enough to spot through all this."

She was right. It was laid out near the door. Together, they pushed the lid off the crate, and looked down at the gold burial mask that stared back at them with vacant white eyes.

"One… Two… Three!"

They opened the sarcophagus, and looked away when the mummy was revealed. Feeling along the seam inside, they lifted it up, and found the hidden bottom. Inside was a little boy with blond hair, bound with black cords.

"H-Help me…" he whimpered.

Ciel snapped to attention and began to pull away the boy's bindings.

"Hang on!"

As he worked, Marianne watched the door, and saw a man with blond hair enter the compartment. She placed a hand on her dagger, and eyed the loose straightjacket that shrouded his form.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

The man pushed her out of the way, grabbed onto Ciel, and slapped a hand over his mouth. Marianne snarled as she stayed low, and pulled out her dagger, keeping her eyes trained on the tattooed hands holding her child.

* * *

Sebastian ran through the trees, leapt through the canopies and branches until he finally landed on one that peered over the tops of the leaves. He stared at the train as it continued on its journey and followed the tracks to see where the next station was going to be. It wouldn't have been long. Spotting the track switcher at the junction, he threw three forks at the levers, making them switch. The driver stared out of the locomotive in amazement. The demon leapt down onto the coal store behind him.

"Pardon me," he said. "There is a bomb on this train set to go off when we stop. Do not break under any circumstances."

He left before the man could answer.

He ran into the next carriage, immediately went past Aberline.

"Sebastian!" Aberline called out.

Sebastian backtracked to the inspector.

"Where have they gone?" he asked.

"They went to the goods wagon to save the child…" Aberline answered.

The conductor then stepped onto the carriage.

"I-I have an announcement to make! The points have just changed, and we're now bound for a different destination!"

The passengers all looked at him in surprise as he continued.

"We'll be passing over a railway bridge no longer in use. It won't bear the weight of this train, and therefore our final stop…" He wiped his brow. "…Will most likely be Heaven!"

* * *

The screaming soon began. Sebastian was the only one who was completely calm, and didn't react.

"Then we'd best stop this thing fast."

They all turned to see the escaped assassin, holding Ciel. The scar on his cheek was evident. His hand held a knife to the boy's throat while the other was wrapped around his neck.

"You're…!" Aberline gasped.

Sebastian sighed.

"A hostage again, Young Master?" he asked. "I do believe you enjoy being captured."

"What are you on about?" Ciel retorted.

* * *

The priest then spoke up, rising to his feet.

"So, it was you…" he said, looking at him with a twisted grin. "Bloodbath Johnny."

As he stepped forward, Johnny laughed.

"Well, if it isn't Jacknife Heyward!" he said. "You ought to know what'll happen to the kid if you don't stop the train."

Sebastian tapped a finger to his chin and smirked.

"I'd love to stop it myself, but I'm afraid there's a bomb on-board that will explode if we stop…"

The assassin stared at him dumbfounded. Aberline hauled himself out of his seat and spoke.

"Not to mention we have a cholera outbreak in this carriage. You may already be infected!"

Johnny gasped.

"You're saying a train with a bomb on-board is headed for a rundown bridge, and there's cholera?!"

Sebastian sighed.

"It's certainly a full-course menu of crises."

Ciel scowled.

"Enough of this farce. Sebastian, hurry up and do something about this. That's an order!"

The demon bowed.

"Yes, My Lord."

Johnny started to back out of the carriage, the knife still set against Ciel's throat.

"Forget it!" he bellowed. "To Hell with your cholera and your bombs! I'm getting out of here!"

* * *

He took the boy out of the carriage. Sebastian made to give chase when Aberline stopped him.

"Hold on!" he said. "I know you can handle this yourself, but perhaps we can be of assistance here."

The inspector turned to the crowd.

"Which of us will band together to take a stand against evil?"

The demon arched a brow.

"Sounds like wishful thinking to me."

Heyward removed his glasses.

"Not necessarily."

He dropped them to the floor and loosened the buttons of his casack, revealing the intricate tattoos splayed across his chest.

"I used to be in the killing business myself. But after he killed someone precious to me, I went straight and became a priest," he explained. "As the Holy Book tells us, 'Ye are your own enemies.' It's time to settle the score."

Tattoed on his back was a large Chinese dragon wrapped around a skull.

"But right now, I don't have a weapon to face him with."

The Japanese man then spoke up.

"Use this!"

He offered Heyward his wrapped bundle, untied it, and revealed what was inside. It was an elegantly crafted Japanese katana.

"This is the family treasure passed down for generations: the Zantomaru!" he said, drawing the blade out slightly. "I brought it here to give to my son, an exchange student. But I'm sure this katana would be happier being useful here!"

The archaeologist got to his feet and smiled.

"In that case, leave the bomb to me!" he laughed. "I've used time bombs in my excavations!"

He stroked his moustache.

"They generally have two wires: a black one and a red one. One is a dummy. If you cut the right one, you can disable it, but if you pick the wrong one—boom!" he sighed. "Still, do we have enough time to find the bomb…?"

The man with the timetables soon put his point forward.

"We should be fine!" he cried. "This point up ahead is crucial! Change the point and enter the High Peak Railway! And if we change the next point too… We can gain twenty whole minutes of extra time!"

The passengers began cheering. Aberline smiled.

"Perfect. We'll join forces and find our way out of this."

* * *

Sebastian smirked.

"I do appreciate the thought, but I can handle this myself."

He swung himself out of the train window and disappeared upwards. Aberline pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. The Japanese man huffed.

"That man has no notion of the austere Japanese aesthetic!"

* * *

Johnny ran along the top of the train with Ciel under his arm. Sebastian calmly followed behind him.

"You're a right stubborn bastard!" Johnny snarled.

The demon extended his hand between them.

"Pass him to me."

Johnny stared at him, and then caught sight of the bridge in the distance, growing closer by the second. He smirked.

"Sure, you just wait there. I'll be right…"

He took a couple of steps forward and watched the bridge get closer to the back of Sebastian's head.

"I win!" he cried, and proceeded to duck down as they went under the bridge.

The back of the demon's head hit the stone, and it exploded into dust on impact. Johnny stared up at him wide-eyed.

"What?!"

It literally ploughed through the thick stone bricks and left an extra arch behind. Marianne, having been informed where Sebastian and Ciel had gone and followed after them, stared at the new hole.

"I knew you had a hard head, but that is just ridiculous…" she commented.

She scrambled onto the top of the train and kicked the back of Johnny's shin, causing him to drop Ciel. Sebastian extended his hand to the boy.

"Come, my child," he said.

Ciel accepted the hand and got to his feet. Johnny clambered away from them.

"Y-You're a monster!" he cried.

Sebastian picked him up by the throat with one hand. A shit-eating smile was spread across his face.

"Now then, Mr Assassin…" He threw him to the other end of the train, towards the smoke stack. "Have a nice trip!"

* * *

Once that was dealt with, he turned to look at Marianne and Ciel.

"Next, the bomb."

The woman gathered Ciel into her arms while the demon ran to the other end of the train. Sebastian steadied his hands against the edge of the carriage.

"There may be a red wire and a black wire…"

Without further ado, he tore the entire roof off the carriage. The bomb was in the centre of the ceiling. The demon adjusted his grip.

"But there's certainly no need for me to choose one," he said.

Throwing it into the air, it exploded.

"Hey! If there were passengers in that carriage…" Ciel cried out.

Sebastian turned back and gave him a shit-eating smile.

"Not to worry, Ciel. That was the roof of the dining car. And that passenger…" he explained. Marianne arched a brow at his words, but he continued. "And now…"

* * *

Sebastian leapt off the roof and ran onto the tracks in front of the train. Marianne sweatdropped.

"He seems to be really into using his demon powers today…" she sighed.

The demon extended his arm and moved into a halt position. The train ploughed into him at top speed, and Sebastian's grounded feet broke through the numerous metal tracks one after the other. With the amount of force he was putting against the train, it slowly ground to a halt, only a few tracks away from falling off the end of the bridge and into the rushing water far below.

* * *

Ciel and Marianne peered over the top of the train once it had stopped.

"That was a close shave." Ciel said. "But you managed."

Sebastian smirked.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't handle this little full-course menu of crises isn't worth his salt."

He assisted his family down, and held Marianne in his arms like the bride she was to him. They walked along the side of the train to see the many passengers had climbed out. Aberline saw them approaching.

"That was magnificent, Sebastian," he said, gripping his stomach.

Ciel's eye widened.

"That's right! What about the cholera?" he asked. "The whole train might be infected by now."

Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose, and silently asked to be placed on her feet.

"Sebastian, if you would be so kind?" she asked.

The demon reached into his tailcoat and pulled out a small glass vial.

"Those whose stomachs ail them should take this," he said, handing it to Marianne.

Ciel looked at them in confusion.

"I don't recall there being an instant cure for cholera," he said.

"No." Marianne agreed. "This is just a digestive tonic."

"Digestive tonic?"

"Japanese tradition has always held certain food pairings to be harmful." Sebastian explained. "Watermelon and tempura, eel and pickled plum…"

Marianne gave the vial to Aberline to drink down.

"I imagine his stomach-ache is from eating a rice ball with pickled plum, despite having been served eel pie in the dining car. Not to mention that the eels were slightly off."

The woman smiled.

"This is why I avoid eels. I never acquired a taste for them."

Aberline laughed.

"I'm cured!"

Ciel shook his head.

"It shouldn't work that fast."

The inspector then turned to the group.

"You are definitely no ordinary butler," he said.

Sebastian smiled.

"Indeed, I am simply one Hell of a butler."

* * *

Claude sat in the open-topped dining car, sipping a cup of tea while birds pecked at the remains of the afternoon tea. His eyes glinted behind his glasses as he looked up.

* * *

As the sun was setting, the conductors and passengers of the train were being moved to a new one. Sebastian stood in the queue, suitcase in hand and wrapped up in his black coat. Claude was walking past him when he offered the tablecloth from the dining car.

"Here," he said. "My tea spilled in all the commotion. A true butler should have been able to sort that out without the slightest rocking of the train."

Sebastian was nonplussed by the accusation.

"Yes, I see you took some damage as well," he replied.

The bespectacled man stared down at the dollop of cream across the bridge of his nose. His tongue reached up and licked it off. Claude took out an envelope from his coat and presented it to Sebastian. Sebastian watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"What is that?" he asked.

"If you wish to investigate my master, march into the Trancy mansion right through the front gate." Claude responded. "You want to help young master Ciel take his revenge, don't you?"

* * *

The following day, Ciel sat in the dining room, sipping a steaming hot cup of tea. He leant back in his chair and sighed.

"Yesterday was tiring even for me," he said.

Marianne was sat beside him and reading quietly. Sebastian came up behind them and presented a silver tray to the boy.

"What's this?" Ciel asked.

Sitting on top of the day's newspaper was an envelope with his name on it.

"An invitation to a ball at the Trancy estate." Sebastian replied.

"What?!"

Marianne's head bolted upright when she heard those words. Her hands snapped her book closed. A gulp ran down the length of her throat as she met her mate's eyes, her stomach rolling at the sight of the spider on the red wax seal. Ciel stared at the envelope.

"Trancy…"

* * *

To answer one of the most likely questions I think I will be receiving when I update this chapter, no, Claude is unaware of Marianne's presence. I'm already looking forward to working on the next chapter, but I am struggling to find the English dubbed episodes for this series at the moment. If anyone could give me a website with the dubbed episodes, as I am being forced to use the subbed ones, I would be very grateful.

I also wanted to give my thanks to mew mew 124 for her artwork on deviantart, and showing what Marianne looks like in her drawings. They are truly lovely.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Beacon Butler. Bewitching Bride

 _After what happened with Ash, snow had fallen over London in a soft white blanket. The people were queuing for food and supplies. Soma and Agni were handing out curry buns._

" _Here!" Soma smiled, hanging a man one of the buns._

" _Thank you very much," said the man._

" _Agni's curry buns are nutritious and tasty. I'm certain you will enjoy it."_

 _The prince handed out some more buns as Sebastian approached, leaving footprints in the snow._

" _Careful. It's hot!" Soma warned a woman._

" _Thank you very much."_

 _Soma turned to Sebastian and stared at him with wide-eyes._

" _You…"_

 _Agni bowed his head._

" _Sebastian."_

 _Sebastian gave a brief explanation of what happened to Ciel, but it was enough to cause the Indian prince to stagger, sending several curry buns to the ground. People immediately starting taking them, but Soma paid them no heed, keeping his eyes solely on the butler._

" _It's really true?" he asked. "Ciel… Ciel has lost his memory?"_

* * *

Soma sat in a carriage and stared at the invitation in his hand.

"Earl Trancy?" he asked Agni. "Just who is this fellow? And is Ciel really going to attend as well?"

"Yes." Agni replied.

"This is sudden. I've tried to visit him many number of times, why now?" the prince sighed heavily.

His butler nodded his head.

"Sebastian said Lord Phantomhive wouldn't understand if you and I showed up at his door out of nowhere," he explained. "Although, Miss Marianne has been kind enough to keep us informed of his progress. His memories have alined themselves, but they are still scrambled, so there will be times when he will know us, but others when he won't. We must bear that in mind should we see him."

"And I am thankful for her. But it makes sense though, given what Ciel's khansama told us. He said he had no memory of the recent past, including when we met. Sebastian said that to keep from hurting Ciel, we must act as if nothing has happened, should he not remember us." Soma said, his head drooping.

* * *

 _Sebastian visited the servant trio in the hospital, and told them the same thing. As he explained, all of them had tears in their eyes. Bard, Finny and MeyRin saluted him as streams trickled down their cheeks._

* * *

"Apparently, he made the same request of everyone else who knows Ciel while Miss Marianne was caring for him."

* * *

 _Sebastian held Tanaka's diary in his hands as he presented it to the old steward, standing full-bodied in the room he had been retiring himself to. Tanaka accepted it with a sad smile and a nod of his head._

* * *

"There are times when he is doing better, but it is a constant struggle, made all the more difficult when he is aware that his memories have been disturbed."

* * *

 _Elizabeth fell into tears when she was told. Paula did her best to comfort her in her distress. Sebastian only watched them with drooped eyelids and a soft frown on his lips._

* * *

Soma sighed.

"However far I fall, so long as there is a thread left to me, I will use it to climb. I'll take hold of it and refuse to give up. I'm still human, I can do that much. Ciel told me that."

"Highness…" Agni whispered reverently.

"I will not give up either!" the prince proclaimed. "I'm going to play my part perfectly for Ciel! No matter what, he cannot catch onto us! Do you understand, Agni?"

The butler bowed his head.

"Jo ajna, Highness."

* * *

Bard sat at the driver's seat of a carriage, MeyRin and Finny at his sides as he steered the horse.

"A ball! A ball!" Finny cheered. "We're going to a ball! A costume ball tonight! We're going to a ball!"

"I'm so excited." MeyRin said with a smile.

"Yeah, even us servants are allowed to come too, as long as we wear costumes." Bard explained. "Now that's a nice fellow. Um, now what was that bloke's name again? Tr… Tr… Trumpet or something?"

"No, it was Lord Trancy!" MeyRin corrected.

* * *

Inside the carriage, Ciel was staring out the window while Sebastian and Marianne watched him.

"Alois Trancy, eh?" Ciel said. "And the previous Earl Trancy, you said he died questionably two years ago. Is that right?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered.

"Two years ago…"

The boy remembered the flames that consumed his home, left his mother and father's mutilated body in ashes. He remembered the cult and their groping hands, and how they ignored his pleas of them to stop… He shook his head and turned his eyes forward.

"Alois's mother committed suicide. He was kidnapped when he was very young. But then, he returned shortly before his father passed away, along with a mysterious new butler." Ciel went on. "Is that the whole of it?"

"That's right. There's something incredibly familiar about that story, isn't there?" Marianne replied.

"Indeed, it's a common one." Ciel said, looking away.

* * *

They pulled up outside the Trancy mansion. Sebastian stepped out first, followed by Ciel, and the demon assisted his wife out before closing the door behind them. Bard looked at them over his shoulder and spoke.

"Right, we servants got to come in through the back entrance," he said.

"See you this evening, Master!" MeyRin smiled.

"We've got some brilliant costumes! Just wait 'til you see them, Sir!" Finny laughed.

* * *

The carriage then drove off round the back of the mansion. The trio stood silently before the front door. Sebastian made to knock his knuckles on the wood, but the door opened before he could do so. Claude stared at them.

"The Right Honourable Earl, Ciel Phantomhive," he said, bowing his head. "We've been expecting you. Claude Faustus: the butler of this estate."

He stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"Please, come in."

They moved to walk inside, but Marianne stopped when she saw something tucked in the corner of the doorframe.

"What's that?" Ciel asked.

They followed her gaze, and saw the spider tucked in its web.

"Ah, yes." Claude smiled. "The Trancy coat of arms bears a spider, so out of respect, we preserve their lives."

"But of course." Sebastian agreed. "Besides, when it comes to spiders, the harder you try to kill them, the faster they cling."

 _Never trust a spider._ Marianne thought to herself.

The demon's lip curled upwards slightly at her thoughts.

Claude gestured them inside again.

"Do come in."

* * *

The three of them walked in and stared up at the ceiling. Ciel's eye wavered slightly, his vision blurring in and out. The chandelier… the candles' flames dancing… It was too much. He took a step back and found himself braced in Sebastian's arms. The boy grasped his arm tightly, and leant back into him as he panted.

"Are you alright, Master?" Sebastian asked, bracing him. "What is it?"

Marianne drew a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Ciel. Ciel took it without a word and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"It's nothing!" he snapped, pushing himself away from the demon. "Might my butlers come with me?"

Claude bowed his head.

"Certainly, Sir."

"Let's go," said Ciel.

"Quite so." Sebastian replied.

"As you wish." Marianne added.

* * *

The three of them made to walk away, but were stopped by Claude.

"Do forgive me though," he said. "I'm afraid my master is currently away on business. He shall return in time for the ball."

Ciel kept his face impassive.

"Very well."

Claude turned to them after closing the front door.

"I've laid out tea and refreshments for you in the drawing room. Everyone else has already arrived, Sir," he explained.

Ciel arched a brow.

"Who is everyone?" he asked.

* * *

Sebastian pushed open the drawing room door. They stepped inside and Lizzie immediately came rushing towards them.

"Ciel!" she cried, wrapping her arms around Ciel.

"Elizabeth!" he gasped.

The girl shook her head.

"Ciel, it's just Lizzie!"

Paula smiled and curtsied behind her.

"We'd expected you sooner, My Lord," a voice said.

They all turned to see Lau lounging on one of the sofas, with Ran Mao straddling him.

"Lau… So, you two were invited to the ball as well?" Ciel asked. "Then surely…"

He looked around for a moment before shaking his head.

"Who do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"For a moment, I thought I would see Madame Red, but then I remembered she is dead." Ciel answered. "She was the kind of person who would do anything to participate in such an event."

The group looked at him with weary eyes. He was better than they'd hoped, but there was still much that needed to be done before he fully recovered his memory.

Elizabeth waved her hands and smiled at him before getting cut off by someone calling out.

"Please Lady Elizabeth, do try to calm yourself!" Sebastian chastised.

* * *

From the door, they saw Soma run into the room, and wrapped his arms around Ciel while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Soma wept. "It is so good to see you, Ciel!"

"P-Prince Soma! What the blazes are you doing?! Let me go!" Ciel demanded, struggling to get free.

The prince loosened his grip and stared at the boy's face.

"You remember me… You remember me!" he embraced Ciel again.

"I told you to unhand me!"

Lizzie stared at them.

"Oh dear, is that who I think it is…?" she asked.

"Prince Soma?" Marianne answered. "Yes. And it seems Ciel at least knows who he is."

"But this way, he will ruin everything!" Elizabeth gasped.

Sebastian leant down and whispered into her ear.

"Oh, there's no need to worry. The prince has a very capable butler to help him," he assured her.

Agni moved over to remove the prince from Ciel.

"Your Highness, you mustn't!"

Soma resisted for a moment as he was lifted away.

"No! Ciel… He remembers me!" he cried.

"Did he have to be so exhuberent?" Ciel asked Agni.

Agni shared a look with Sebastian and Marianne before bowing to the boy.

"My apologies, My Lord. When he heard about your memories, it grieved him to think you had forgotten him."

As he was talking, Soma took a moment to compose himself, and even then, he didn't wipe away his tears or his dripping nose.

"Ciel! Even though we have finally met…"

He tried to reach for Ciel again, but Agni stopped him.

"He is truly moved by your rememberence of him. I fear he cannot restrain himself."

"Our memories will never vanish!" Soma proclaimed. "The world may change, but our friendship will never fade!"

Agni then burst into tears.

"It would have been truly tragic if he didn't remember, Prince!"

They fell into an embrace and wept.

"Agni!"

* * *

The group watched the two Indian men cry for a while. Marianne leant over to Sebastian and whispered into his ear.

"This is getting awkward now," she said.

The demon sighed.

"I fear there is nothing we can do for them now."

He turned to Ciel.

"Young Master, I suggest we retire," he said. "We need to prepare ourselves for the ball. Come along now."

The trio left the room soon afterwards, hearing the faint cries of Ciel's name.

* * *

They were led through the corridors by the trio of purple-haired butlers.

"What strange men." Ciel commented, watching as the three men walked in complete unison.

"Are you talking about Agni and Soma, or these butlers?" Marianne asked.

The boy didn't answer. He glanced around and felt his gaze going hazy again. The paintings along the corridor blurred into a fathomless mess of colour. He shook his head and carried on once it settled. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he watched the boy. Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, search this mansion from top to bottom. Understood?" he ordered.

The demon nodded his head.

"Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alois was going through the collection of costumes strewn about on top of his bed. He cast a critical eye over the first item; a black captain's jacket.

"That's shit!" he said, tossing it aside. He examined a white and navy lietenant's uniform, and threw it behind him. "And so is that!"

He continued in this fashion for a few more items.

"This one too! And this!"

Hannah watched on quietly, her blue eye impassive as it trailed over the boy as he bowed his head and wandered over to a king's crown sat on the low table. Alois picked it up.

"You have got to be joking!" he shouted, throwing it at the maid.

It hit her in the head. She barely let out a whimper as she clutched her forehead. Blood trickled down from above her uncovered eye.

Claude then stepped into the room.

"Is he here?" Alois asked.

"Lord Phantomhive has arrived," the butler said with a bow.

The boy strolled back over to the bed.

"I was choosing a costume. You should do the same." He picked up a lady's pink dress and placed it on Claude's shoulder. "Perhaps this one?"

He clapped his hands together.

"Ole!"

Claude stared down at him without expression. Alois saw it and sighed, his smile fading almost instantly. He snatched the dress away and turned to Hannah.

"All of these costumes are bloody useless!" he snapped.

An idea then came to him.

"Now strip, Hannah."

Hannah did as she was told, starting with undoing the buttons at the back of her purple dress. She untied the ribbon of her apron and pulled it over her head before dropping it to the floor. Then went the lilac ribbon around her neck, and then finished unbuttoning her dress. She pulled the sleeves down, and let it pool around her feet before stepping out of it. Hannah was then left in a small chemise and underbust corset, her arm was placed over her abundant breasts. She lowered her arm when Alois turned back to Claude.

"Claude, I assume everything is in order?" he asked.

"Yes." Claude replied. "I transformed them. Day into night, pleasure to pain, and waltzes into requiems. That's what makes me a Trancy butler."

Alois's face darkened as a large smirk spread across his lips.

"Welcome to my home, Ciel Phantomhive. I will show you a lovely time."

* * *

At the ball that night, things were in full swing. Couples were dressed in their costumes and happily dancing. Elizabeth, dressed as a Native Indian, approached Ciel with one of her costumes feathers.

"Ciel!" she called out. "You wear one of these too, okay?"

Ciel, wearing a traditional pirate captain's costume, sipped from his mug.

"Fine," he sighed.

She stuck the feather in his hat.

"Now we match!" she giggled.

He was disgruntled, but didn't comment.

Paula then turned towards them, her white Egyptian dress swaying around her and the light gleaming from her gold bangles and cobra tiara.

"Jingle, jingle!"

Elizabeth then caught sight of Soma and Agni.

"You're not wearing a costume, Highness?" she asked.

Soma stood wearing a deerstalker coat and hat, a meerschaum pipe rested in his hand.

"Of course I am, Sherlock Holmes at your service," he said.

* * *

They were then interrupted by the servant trio.

"Look, Master!"

They turned to see Finny dressed as a monkey guardian, Bard as a bird, and MeyRin as a pig.

"We're the three creatures from the Journey to the West." Bard declared.

"I'm the Magic Monkey!" Finny smiled.

"Do you like it? Pretty neat, eh!" MeyRin added.

"We even made a costume for you."

They revealed the costume of a buddhist priest. Ciel caught sight of the shiny bald cap.

"It's not happening."

"Awww!"

"Maybe just this part of it?"

* * *

As they argued back and forth, Lau, dressed as a Japanese samurai, sat smoking his hookah, stroking his hand against Ran Mao's exposed legs.

"Tonight's party promises to be an amusing affair, don't you think, Ran Mao?" he said.

She nodded her head and smoothed the fabric of her elaborate kimono; her makeup was in the style of a geisha.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian was upstairs searching through the rooms. He was rifling through one of the many drawers when the door behind him opened.

"This is an immaculate room," he said, turning round to see Claude at the door. "Everything is perfect, from the neatness of the bedclothes to the placement of the artwork. I can tell how much care you took to properly prepare it. I find it most educational."

Claude snorted.

"I'm pleased to be of help," he replied. "Though I find your willingness to stoop to petty thievery in service to your Master to be more impressive."

Sebastian smiled.

"You flatter me."

He moved to walk out of the room, but stopped just at Claude's shoulder. His face was stern and unyielding as he spoke.

"I will not let you have my Master. I am his butler. Come Hell or high water, that remains."

"My master's orders are absolute. You see, I am one Hell of a butler too." Claude retorted.

Sebastian smirked.

"If you'll excuse me."

He slid around the butler and walked out the room.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, the three purple-haired butlers were serving the guests. Bard, MeyRin and Finny watched from the sidelines.

"Maybe we should be helping out too." Finny suggested. "I mean, we are servants after all."

"That's a good idea." MeyRin said with a nod of her head.

Bard held his cigarette in his beak and smirked behind his mask.

"We'll show them what the Phantomhive household is made of! Are you lot with me?"

Moments later, there was a loud crash. Bard had chopped a table in half with his dao. He scratched his head, his face flushed.

"I-It was the meat, I was choppin' it, you see," he explained.

There was another smash outside in the corridor. Finny was on his knees crying. A large crate of wine bottles was smashed on the floor beside him.

"I just wanted to help carry it!"

Back inside, MeyRin was carrying a tower of plates. She swayed back and forth, barely able to keep her balance, but it looked like the plates were going to topple at any moment.

Seeing the disasters, the butlers got to work. One of them cleared the broken table and food and replaced it with a new one and a collection of fresh delicacies. Another mopped up the damaged crate and rolled away the stained carpet before a new one was put in its place. And the third butler managed to catch all the plates just as MeyRin fell to the floor in a heap. The guests applauded the butlers for their feats and bowed. Bard apologised and watched as the one in front of him walked off.

"Those blokes are quite good," he said.

Out in the corridor, Finny was marvelling the unstained carpet. MeyRin bowed to the butler.

"Thank you very much," she said.

* * *

Just then, Marianne stepped into the ballroom. She was dressed in a floaty white gown that trailed along the floor. Tangled around the dress were black thorned stems that trailed down her mostly exposed back. One strap was pinned with a collection of red roses, where the petals trailed down her body and blended into her skirts. The half-made bodice was black and peeked out behind a collection of more roses. More thorny stems twisted down her arms and around her wrists, her choker gleamed against her throat and her ring shone on her finger. Her brown hair flowed in loose curls down to her shoulders and a diadem of roses sat upon her head. She was Persephone, goddess of the Underworld.

"What have you three been doing since you've been out of our sight?" she asked, tapping her heeled foot against the floor.

There was no mistaking the aura that surrounded her. The servant trio shivered under her stern gaze. It seemed she had taken lessons from Sebastian. They felt they were standing before a demonic goddess, about to suffer her wrath.

* * *

Ciel watched on, a slight upturn of his lip suggested he enjoyed watching the spectacle. He didn't notice a blond-haired maid bump into him, spilling a glass of dark red wine onto his jacket.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" she cried.

He held up a hand.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he assured her.

"Oh, I'd hate it if I left a stain," she protested.

Ciel met her bright blue eyes, and barely managed to suppress a gasp. She smiled and led him out of the room.

"Please, follow me."

* * *

She dabbed at Ciel's jacket quietly, her face cast in eerie shadow as she worked. Ciel sat on the bed, removed his hat, and watched her in silence.

"All finished," she said, getting to her feet.

Ciel rose from his seat and stared at the jacket. There was still a large red stain.

"Finished?" he protested.

But before he could continue, she grasped his hand and stared at the Hope Diamond ring on his thumb.

"Lovely blue ring. I wonder, does your soul turn this colour when you die?" she said with a smile.

"What now?" he asked.

She saw her reflection staring back at her in his visible eye.

"That same blue…" Her hands cupped his cheeks. "The same lovely blue as your ring."

Her fingers massaged his temples. He tried to shake his head.

"What are you on about?"

The maid merely smiled.

"I wonder, if we were one, if we were, could I have that same elusive blue for my soul?" she asked.

Leaning forward, she traced her tongue along the lobe of his ear. Ciel jolted, and she removed herself from him, taking his eye patch with her. When he saw what she had taken, he immediately clamped his hand over his eye.

"Hiding a little secret, were we?" she teased.

She scampered out the room, giggling away.

He ran after her, and found himself in an empty corridor. His gaze faltered again, the room swirling around him like a whirlpool. He could hear the girl's laughter taunting him. Ciel looked behind him and saw her run around the next corner. He gave chase.

* * *

Marianne shook her head at the servant trio. Their small party had gathered around them.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with the three of you? You're lucky it's not Sebastian you're dealing with right now," she said.

"Well, we are sorry." Bard apologised.

"Very, very sorry." MeyRin added.

Just then, Agni approached them from behind, Soma in tow and carrying a silver tray with a lid.

"Ah Watson!" the prince laughed. "They're done?"

Agni bowed his head, smiling behind his fake moustache.

"Who's Watson?" Finny asked.

"Me." Agni answered, lifting the lid of the tray. Beneath it were some curry buns.

Everyone was happy at the sight of them.

"The famous curry buns." Lau smiled.

"But how were you able to make them?" Paula asked.

"Earlier, I took the liberty of borrowing the mansion's kitchen." Agni explained.

Soma nodded his head.

"If Ciel takes a taste of some of these, maybe it will help with his memory. At least, I hope so."

They looked at one another at those words.

"We can help him." Finny realised.

"We can try and show the Master such a good time, that all his memories will come back and get in order! Yes, we can!" MeyRin cried.

Lizzie was quick to agree.

"Excellent, we can all work together then." Agni said.

Lau nodded his head.

"Yes… Wait, what's this I'm hearing? The Earl had amnesia? My goodness, where was I?" he asked.

Marianne sweatdropped.

"I believe you fell off a boat and disappeared for a while before coming back as though nothing had happened."

The woman then turned to Elizabeth, who was looking around the ballroom with a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Where did Ciel run off to anyway?" Lizzie replied.

Marianne smiled at her, despite the blossoming abyss forming in her stomach.

"Why don't you keep an eye on things here with Prince Soma and Agni? I need to find Sebastian."

As soon as Lizzie nodded her head and looked away, Marianne slipped out of the ballroom and into the corridor.

* * *

Ciel found himself in the kitchens. The darkness blurred around the edges of his vision and blended the lights and colours like a grotesque canvas.

 _That's strange… I feel like I've been here before. Strange…_

He spotted an open door on the opposite side of the room. Walking over to it, he stared down the stairs before him, watched the shadows move as though a phantom was strolling down them, right down to the sound of soft footsteps beating against the wood.

"Sebastian…" he whispered.

A pang went through his head.

" _It's New Moon Drop. People say the tea leaves plucked at the full moon give off a clear, sweet smell. These are the opposite however. When plucked at the new moon, the distinct aroma can bring a mind to total, bottomless darkness."_

Ciel shook himself and went down the stairs and into the cellar.

He followed the phantom through the aisles, saw it crouch down on the ground at the far end of the room before getting to its feet.

" _It has another name. It is called the Soul's Temperature."_

Ciel blinked and ran forward.

"Father?" he called out.

The phantom faded as soon as he stepped into its place. He stared up at the box of tea sitting on the shelf. His vision blurred once again as another voice entered his ears.

" _Not quite yet. No need to get prickly, I promise I'll show you. But one thing first…"_

He slapped his hand over his mouth as sludge and bile crept painfully up his throat. The voice of Claude erupted in his ears.

" _That's right. First, you'll hand over that trunk… Sebastian Michaelis."_

Struggling feebly against the urge to vomit, Ciel knocked over a few crates and bottles on the shelves. He fell to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor; a drop of spittle hung from the corner of his mouth. He heard the sound of clicking heels against the stairs, the soft sweep of fabric swirling; he looked up and sighed when he found himself staring at Marianne.

"Mother… How did you find me?" he asked softly.

She walked into the aisle and knelt down beside him, taking a handkerchief from her dress pocket and wiping his mouth.

"A mother always knows when something is wrong with their child. Finding them is as instinctive to them as breathing."

Marianne placed a hand on his back and helped him to his feet.

"Let's get out of here. This place… I feel like everything is watching us. The ghosts and shadows are waiting for us to walk into their trap."

He took her hand and they walked out of the cellar together.

* * *

"I keep hearing voices." Ciel told her as they stepped out into the corridor. "I hear Father, that butler Claude, and a boy I've never heard before…"

Marianne bit her lip, wondering whether she should say anything.

"You are mostly likely remembering things from when you were comatose. Going to the places where they occurred must have triggered the memories. It's likely you are suffering the backlash of them coming all at once," she explained.

It was the only possible option. She couldn't lie to him. Not about this. Ciel stared at her and nodded his head. His contract seal burned brightly in his eye.

"In that case, I better get my eye patch back and face them head on," he said determinedly. "You go back to the ballroom and watch things there. I don't trust them to not pull anything while I'm out of the room."

Marianne reached out and stroked his hair.

"As you wish, my child."

* * *

He took off running down the corridors, all the while he heard the conversation between the three voices ringing in his ears. Ciel didn't stop until he was outside. The cold air was biting against his thin shirt. Sweat beaded on his brow as he leant back against a nearby tree to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes snapped open and stared at the shadows lurking in front of him. Out of them stepped the blond maid.

"Trouble breathing?" she asked. "Does it hurt? If you'd like, I'd be happy to lick it all better for you."

She licked her lips almost gleefully.

"Let me lick your…"

"I've had enough!" Ciel interrupted. "Stop this farce, Alois Trancy!"

Alois glared at him before a smile spread across his face.

"So, you figured it out," he said, removing the blond wig and tossing it to the ground. "What a bore!"

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"I figured if you got me alone, you'd find the courage to make a move."

"That's why you followed me?" Alois asked. "Really?"

Claude emerged from behind him, followed by the three butlers leaping down from the trees. Ciel eyed them all for a moment before smirking.

"Well, I can't allow you to underestimate me."

* * *

Sebastian's voice then rang out over the silence.

"My Young Master is quite right."

He stepped out from behind the tree Ciel was leaning against.

"Claude, I do believe I gave you a warning earlier. Do you recall?" he asked calmly.

Alois shook his head.

"Now, now, we only wanted to chat someplace quieter," he replied.

"Must be important to do all this." Ciel retorted. "You're dressed up like a woman, and a poorly done one at that. What could you possibly want so badly?"

Alois smiled.

"Simple, I want you."

Ciel scowled.

"What's that mean, you want me?"

"It means precisely what I said. I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. You're mine. And if you refuse…" Alois smirked as his eyes turned towards the mansion. "Everyone in there will be killed."

There was silence as Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a look.

"I've arranged a small performance." Alois explained. "If that performance begins, then they will die. Every last one of them."

* * *

Marianne watched silently as Finny spun Bard and MeyRin around on the dance floor. Her face gave nothing away as Sebastian linked her through to the conversation between them and Alois and his group. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Soma eyeing the curry bun they had set aside for Ciel.

* * *

"So, what will it be?"

A cool breeze brushed over Ciel, his hair ruffling under its slivery hands. He parted his lips and gave his answer.

"You may do as you wish."

Alois looked at him in surprise. Claude's face remained blank while Sebastian smirked.

"You're sure about that?" Alois asked.

Ciel sneered in response.

"Yes, you can try, of course. Now, there is something I would like to ask of you."

"Is there? I will be happy to oblige." Alois turned his back to him. "Right after you bend down and kiss my arse that is!"

"I don't think it will be your arse that will be kissed." Ciel answered back.

Alois smiled.

"Very confident, aren't we?" He straightened his back and strolled over to press his body against Claude. "Getting cocky because your butler has a little talent?"

His smile only widened.

"That's a mistake!"

Grabbing Claude's necktie, he licked his lips.

"I have my Claude here, you're not alone."

He stuck out his tongue. Emblazed on the muscle was a burnt orange contract seal, its pentagram framed in a spider web at its points.

Ciel remained undeterred by the revelation.

"Yes, I expected as much."

His own seal glowed as he spoke to his father.

"You will abide by our contract, Sebastian. You will serve me. You will protect me. You will see that I stay alive until I have achieved my ultimate goal."

Sebastian smirked.

"Of course. I have been your loyal servant since the day our pact was made, Master. I will do anything you ask, grant any wish you make…" He glanced down at Ciel out of the corner of his eye. "Until the day our contract is fulfilled, and the final terms are met."

Ciel smiled up at him devilishly.

"An excellent answer."

"Hoheo Taralna. Rondero Tarel."

They looked over to Alois as he spoke those words. The boy turned to his butler.

"Now Claude, you will get Ciel for me," he ordered.

Ciel glared at him.

"Sebastian, this is an order. You must do whatever it takes to protect me. Do not fail."

Claude gave his assent.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Marianne sighed and cast her eyes to the window, staring out into the night. She looked down at her black painted nails, and touched where the paint ended and the grown nail began.

* * *

I would like to thank Shiningstar Girl 777 for suggesting Marianne's costume for the ball in this chapter. When she suggested the dress and the idea, after looking at the picture she mentioned, I fell in love with it. Persephone is really fitting because of being the bride of the prince of Hell, as she kindly pointed out.

I am happy to say that I have found another site for English dubbed episodes, and thank you everyone who suggested the different sites I could use. I never expected there to be so many!

I also wanted to give my thanks to mew mew 124 for her artwork on deviantart, and showing what Marianne looks like in her drawings. They are truly lovely.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

Bedewed Butler. Melodious Bride

 _Ciel sat on the bench, blue eye staring silently up at Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes glowed as he drew closer to the boy._

" _ **And now…**_ _"_

 _Ciel closed his eyes. Sebastian licked his lips, placed his ungloved fingers on his child's chin and tilted it up._

 _A loud crash of a bell rang out over the silence. The raven flew away at the sound. Sebastian's eyes stopped glowing, a coldness ran over him as his hand dropped from Ciel's face. Ciel's head drooped, his eyes remained closed. The demon's body trembled as he stared down at the boy,_ _ **his boy**_ _._

" _What is this?!"_

* * *

The three purple-haired butlers chased after Sebastian as he held Ciel in his arms. They were armed with household items, including a ladder of all things, as weapons. The demon ducked out of the way of a pair of metal tongs that were attacking his head.

"Group attack!" Claude ordered the triplets. "Welcome to the fierce raking from Hell!"

The triplets ran in circles around Ciel and Sebastian. The two of them watched the one with the ladder leapt into the air, another used the tongs to trap Sebastian's ankle. The rungs of the ladder held Sebastian in place like a cage. The third butler aimed a hatchet at his head. Alois smirked as it grew closer.

It happened so quickly. Sebastian broke free of the trappings, destroyed the ladder and knocked the hatchet out of the way, while he sent the butlers flying before safely landing on a tree branch above their heads.

"Good show," he said. "You're all exceptionally skilled."

The butlers scrambled to pick up their destroyed weapons. Sebastian leapt out of the tree and ran away. Two butlers chased after him, while the one with the hatchet attacked from the front. The demon ducked swiftly out of the way and continued to run, smiling down at his child as he went. He remembered how he ran through the forest that day…

* * *

 _Sebastian ran through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. His black trunk was in hand, carrying his precious cargo._

* * *

"It was like carrying a doll. Running virtually unburdened," he said softly.

Ciel looked up at him.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"Only it would be far, far easier to carry you if you were in some sort of container, like a trunk I'd say." Sebastian replied.

"Is this any time to be joking?" Ciel retorted.

"My apologies, my child."

* * *

They were running towards Alois and Claude. Alois clapped his hands gleefully as they approached at top speed. Claude moved to act as a barrier between them, and Sebastian spun around and back flipped over them. He landed in a crouch and continued running. Alois stared after them with wide eyes, he turned to Claude's back and clutched at his tailcoat.

"Sebastian's amazing," he said. "You know, Claude, I think he may be even better than you. We should force him to crawl on his belly like a dog. What do you think? Can you make that happen, Claude?"

Claude's eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

* * *

Back inside, the musicians were playing again in their little corner of the room. Couples were dancing around the floor before the dance came to an end. Marianne watched silently as the whispers began.

"What's that?"

The woman kept her eyes on Hannah, who was dressed in a form-fitting black gown with a lace bodice and translucent panels. The maid was pushing a large object covered with a bright red cloth. Hannah removed the cloth, and revealed what was underneath. It was a black armonica, decorated with a white skull, spider like threads, and a glaring red jewel.

"What's in there?" MeyRin asked.

"A musical instrument, maybe?" Finny suggested.

Hannah opened the cover, inside was a series of glasses ranging in size.

"This is a surprise," said Lau. "I certainly didn't expect to see that here tonight."

Soma looked at him as Hannah sat down in front of the instrument.

"See what?" he asked. "You know what that is?"

Marianne kept her arms folded, her hands tucked into the creases of her elbows. Hannah licked each of her fingers thoroughly, making sure they were perfectly coated with her saliva. She pressed her foot down on the pedal, and began to move her fingers over the glass. The sound that came from it were dark and melodious, resonating around the room with a macabre air that clung to the walls like spider legs. People gathered around the instrument in awe, but soon everyone was clutching their heads in pain. Marianne looked all around her, and realised that the reputation of the instrument, combined with the power of a demon, madness and pain were the only outcomes. She considered the dagger holstered to her thigh and bit her lip.

* * *

Sebastian stopped running and placed Ciel on the ground. The boy panted for breath. He smirked before he caught wind of the sound coming from the mansion.

"Ciel, please cover your ears!" he ordered.

"My ears?" Ciel asked, but he soon found out why when the sound hit him, and he clamped his hands over his ears.

Sebastian joined him by covering Ciel's hands with his.

"What is that horrible noise?" Ciel asked.

"I haven't heard it in a while." Sebastian responded. "At least a hundred years, I believe."

He heard footsteps approaching. The three butlers had found them.

* * *

Hannah continued to play, the glass spinning under her fingertips. Marianne looked around, saw the servant trio on their knees with their hands over their ears. Elizabeth was the same, Paula desperate to tend to her despite the pain. Agni had some comprehension of what was going on, and was supporting Soma as best he could. Lau and Ran Mao on the other hand were perfectly composed. Soma immediately approached them.

"What is this?!" he cried. "If you know something…"

Lau and Ran Mao turned to him, revealing the wine bottle corks that had been stuffed into their ears.

"Know what?" Lau asked.

"You damned crook!"

The prince made to attack him, but Marianne stopped him.

"Calm down. We don't need to be fighting each other right now."

* * *

Soon, several of the guests had moved on from the pain, and were exhibiting glowing blue eyes and drooling smiles. They were converging on the group. Agni smacked a man out of the way when he brandished a dagger at them.

"Prince Soma!" he cried.

"Has everyone gone mad?" Soma asked.

Marianne shook her head.

"It's the music!" she yelled. "It's controlling them!"

* * *

The hatchet came surging towards them. Sebastian leapt up and caught the blade with his feet while keeping his hands over Ciel's ears. When another butler came forward with a saw, Sebastian twisted the hatchet out of the holder's hands and swung it. It knocked the saw-wielding butler and the third butler into a tree. The first butler ran away as quickly as he could. Sebastian smirked from his position, using only his hands to balance himself above Ciel. Ciel looked up at him.

"Let's go," he said. "We need to get back to the ball!"

The demon smiled.

"Don't worry, my child. Fortunately, your mother and one of my very few friends is at the dance this evening."

* * *

Agni unravelled the bandages around his hand with a warrior's roar. He pressed his fingers against the nerve endings in the servant trio's necks. They jolted for a few moments before they finally removed their hands from their ears.

"Hey! Everything's all quiet now." Finny cried.

"That music doesn't hurt me head anymore!" MeyRin smiled.

"I knew I didn't have that much to drink!" Bard laughed.

Marianne sighed. While it was all well and good that they could no longer hear the music, there was still another, more significant issue to deal with. The three of them looked at one another for a moment.

"Why do we sound all funny?" Bard asked.

"It's almost like someone else is talking for us." MeyRin commented.

Agni meanwhile tied Soma's deerstalker over his ears. He then whipped off his moustache.

"Be on your guard!" he ordered. "Here they come!"

* * *

Marianne gathered her skirts and whipped her dagger out of its holster. Her eyes followed the people surrounding them. Ran Mao kicked them out of her path. Soma knocked out Paula and Elizabeth before they could be affected by the music.

"I am sorry," he apologised. He turned and called out to Agni, who was dealing with his opponents with relative ease. "Agni, stop this! Knock them all unconscious!"

"Jo ajna." Agni responded, punching one of the attacking guests in the face.

Bard locked a guest in a neck hold. Finny threw a table and knocked out a few more. MeyRin moved her glasses to the top of her head and pulled out the handguns from her waistband. She started shooting everyone's weapons out of their hands. Soma dodged attacks and found himself backed up against a table. He looked down and stared at Ciel's curry bun. Marianne pulled him out of the way when he nearly missed an oncoming attack.

* * *

Sebastian was running through the trees with Ciel in his arms.

"Ciel," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Ciel retorted. "Just shut your mouth and run!"

The demon nodded his head and kept running.

* * *

Hannah was still at the instrument, running her moist fingers over the spinning glass. The guests were still attacking and the group continued to beat them down. Soma glared.

"Damn!" he snapped. "There are too many!"

The guests picked themselves off the ground and moved slowly towards them. Soma was getting swarmed by the people. Agni rushed towards him.

"Prince Soma!" he yelled.

* * *

Marianne took several deep breaths as she slipped her dagger back into its holster. She ran for the stairs and made her way up to the balcony overlooking the ballroom. She peered over the edge and managed her breathing again. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and began to sing. Her voice rang out like church bells and with the skill of an opera singer. She didn't need words as she hit each of the notes of her song with perfect precision. The guests froze under the sound of the sweet music leaving her mouth. Sebastian stood behind her, running his ungloved fingers over a collection of water-filled glasses he had assembled. He matched her voice, smiling at her as she took the lead.

* * *

Agni threw the guests out of his path to reach the prince.

"Are you alright, my prince?" he cried.

Soma looked up at him.

"Yes, Agni, I am fine. But what is happening?" he asked. "The sound has changed."

The servant trio looked up to the origin of the sound and saw Sebastian and Marianne.

"Look, it's Sebastian!" Finny cried.

"I had no idea Marianne could sing like that!" MeyRin gasped.

"Her voice is making me feel all peaceful-like now."

The maid moved her glasses back over her eyes.

"It's so relaxing… Almost like an angel singing."

Bard chuckled under his breath.

"You better hope she didn't hear that comparison. You know she doesn't like it."

Agni and Soma looked up at the couple in amazement.

"It's magnificent!" the butler proclaimed. "Their music is merging perfectly with hers, transforming the quality of the sound. Her threatening, ominous playing becomes a melody full of warmth and kindness. Such a complete change is incredible."

Tears streamed down his face as he pressed his hands together.

"We are blessed to be able to witness such purity in performers. True beauty! Utter transcendence! Thank you, Sebastian, Marianne!"

* * *

Hannah glanced up at them for a moment, her gaze impassive, yet penetrating. She continued to play the armonica. Sebastian moved swiftly over his glasses while Marianne's song grew stronger.

MeyRin blushed under their musical prowess.

"Oh, he plays like some sort of god. And her voice could only have been gifted by the Greek muses."

Blood spurted from her nose in a gushing stream.

* * *

One by one, the guests broke free of their trances, and were enthralled by Sebastian and Marianne's music. Ran Mao glanced down at her bulging kimono, parted her legs, and revealed Paula and Elizabeth, who she had been sheltering inside it.

* * *

Hannah gritted her teeth as her fingers slid along the glass in the armonica. The strain of the energy inside was getting close to breaking point. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it contained. Marianne felt the pressure building, and so released an incredibly high note that rang throughout the room like a tuning fork against a glass. It ultimately shattered the glass of the armonica, sending the maid crashing to the ground as it exploded before her eyes.

Sebastian stopped playing the glasses, while Marianne released a breath once she had finished the final note. The room was soon drowned out with applause. As they clapped, the demon slipped his gloves back on and bowed while holding Marianne's hand so she could curtsy.

 _A truly marvellous performance, my dear. I had not realised my mate was so talented._

She blushed under his gaze.

 _I once enjoyed singing, but until the point when I realised I was being trained to sing for the angels. I lost the love for it after that._

He ran his thumb over her knuckles.

 _A pity. I should love to hear you sing again._

She smiled.

 _Maybe one day. I think I will save my voice for lullabies._

Sebastian smirked, knowing full well she meant only for their children.

* * *

The group stared up at them as Sebastian gathered Marianne into his arms.

"I still don't understand what happened." Soma said.

The demon took his mate and leapt off the balcony, landing at the side of a kneeling Hannah. Sebastian leant forward and whispered into the maid's ear.

"A performance would not have been the same without your help. We are grateful, my Lady."

Meanwhile, Ciel was leaning against the mantlepiece. He was neatly dressed up in his pirate coat again.

"Hmmph! What a show off."

Lizzie caught sight of him immediately.

"You're back, Ciel!" she cried.

Sebastian and Marianne walked towards them.

"Tell me," said Ciel. "What was that instrument she was playing?"

"An armonica." Marianne answered. "It was popular during the eighteenth century. Some people supposedly called it 'The Voice of the Angels'. Others feared it disturbed the minds of those who heard it. A German musicologist said it 'excessively stimulates the nerves, plunges the player into a nagging depression and hence into a dark and melancholy mood that is apt method for slow self-annihilation. If you are suffering from any kind of nervous disorder, you should not play it. If you are not yet ill, you should not play it. If you are feeling melancholy, you should not play it.' It is said it attributed to a number of deaths from around the world."

"Thus it fell into the dark corners of history, known as the Demon's Instrument." Sebastian concluded.

Ciel chuckled.

"Made by humans and called a demon's instrument?" he laughed. "Yet its negative effects don't reach you."

The demon smirked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I found it pleasant."

Marianne shook her head.

"I think you need to get your ears checked. That thing sounded terrible."

* * *

Soma then interrupted them.

"Why would anyone play such a thing at a costume ball?!" he cried.

"As a diversion for my guests."

The voice rang out from the door. Alois stepped through, dressed in a matching purple trouser and coat combination, with black fur trimmings at the hem and hood. Little red bat wings were attached to the back of the coat, and matched the small purple hat on his head. A pair of sharp canines glinted in the light as he strolled forward, flanked by Claude and the three butlers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please accept my sincere apologies for being late. I'm Alois Trancy, I'm so honoured that you came," he said with a smile.

The crowd stared at him in awe. Smatterings of whispers flooded the room.

"Is that him?"

"He's so young…"

Alois glanced at Hannah before turning back to his guests.

"I see that you enjoyed the entertainment while I was away, and I'm relieved that it was to your liking."

* * *

Two of the butlers took the armonica away. Alois and Claude walked up to Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne. Marianne kept her eyes away from them as she stood beside her husband.

"That performance was outstanding." Alois complimented. "I must say, you have a true talent for music, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked as he pressed a hand to his chest, while the other rubbed circles into Marianne's back.

"I cannot accept such praise, I am simply one Hell of a butler. It is also unwarranted, especially considering I was but a musician supporting a siren," he replied.

Alois looked at Marianne, whose dark blue eyes flickered up to meet his.

"Quite right. Your talent is most impressive, Miss…"

Marianne swept her hair over her shoulder, a slight breeze wafted over the boy and his butler as she spoke.

"Marianne."

Alois smiled.

"Marianne, what a charming name. Do you also serve the Earl Phantomhive?" he asked.

"I do. Since the beginning."

"I see." Alois turned his gaze back to Ciel. "They are quite the servants. You're lucky, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel glared at him.

"He is merely a butler," he said, lying through his teeth. "And she is a governess."

Marianne nodded her head quietly, and caught Claude staring at her with the most unusual expression on his face. It was a strange mixture of wanting, hatred, and euphoria. Her pupils narrowed as she looked back at him. She curled her lip and looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian then put forward a request.

"Master, I would like to have a word with Claude, if it wouldn't trouble you. It shouldn't take terribly long."

Alois turned to Claude.

"He can do that, right, Claude?" he said. His face darkened as he whispered. "Ten minutes, Claude. I want this to be settled quickly. If you can't do that, you'll be punished."

Claude stared back at him with expressionless gold eyes.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Meanwhile, Ciel was talking to Sebastian.

"Fine, but do it swiftly. Understood?"

The demon smirked.

"Why yes, My Young Lord."

Sebastian turned to Marianne.

 _I would like you to stay here with Ciel. I would like at least one of us here with him in this place._

She nodded her head subtly.

 _Of course. I don't trust anyone here. Just make sure you come back in one piece. Will you do that for me?_

He smiled.

 _My darling, you needn't ask._

Sebastian flicked his eyes to Claude for a moment. He took Marianne's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, letting his tongue brush against the cold metal of her ring. She shivered and glided her fingers against his cheek in response.

* * *

Once Sebastian and Claude were outside, they stood beside a large lake. The moon cast an eerie glow over the surface, staring down upon them like a silver eye. They walked onto a small dock. Sebastian glared at Claude.

"You're nothing if not persistent," he said. "You've been hunting my Master most relentlessly."

Claude didn't look at him. He just stared out at the water.

"My master ordered it," he replied. "He instructed me to steal Ciel Phantomhive from Sebastian Michaelis."

"Never the less, he is my Young Master." Sebastian growled.

Claude continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"Just the feel of him…" He moved his hand in a gesture of caressing. "One rarely handles something so fine."

Darkness shadowed over Sebastian's features.

"I cannot abide the thought that someone else has touched him," he snarled. "It's enough to make me sick. The sticky, clinging touch of your vile spider web has defiled him. My Master… **Mine**."

Claude removed his glasses.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

Back inside, the music had started up again. Alois was mingling with the other guests while Ciel watched him from the wall. Marianne handed her child a drink and folded her arms as she leant back beside him.

* * *

" **His soul** …"

Sebastian ran at the other demon, delivering a swift punch. Claude dodged out of the way and attacked from behind. Sebastian disappeared out of his grasp, only to reappear behind him. He gave an open-armed gesture, and soon, the two of them were battling it out in the air.

* * *

 _As the bell continued to chime, the raven flew through the air. As it glided through the sky, a spider crawled over the top of its head._

 _Sebastian stared down at Ciel, who lay unresponsive. His head drooped. His eyes remained closed._

" _What is this?!"_

 _He straightened up, staggering slightly, and turned away. Falling to his knees, his empty sleeve fluttered in the stillness around them._

" _This is impossible…" he muttered. "My child is empty."_

 _Just then, a smirk spread across his face. Beneath him, the ruins cracked open with a loud rumble. His sheer power tore the building apart as though it was nothing. Dust billowed out into the sky like smoke from a volcano. Sebastian emerged through the thick clouds, eyes burning brilliantly and holding Ciel in his arm._

* * *

"That was the day you took him from me, you underhanded thief!" Sebastian snapped. "You stole my precious young… Master's soul."

The two demons had taken their battle to the water, and were dancing across it as though it was made of ice.

"It wasn't enough though." Claude retorted. "I needed more than the soul. I needed the body as well. But then, you came here."

Sebastian smirked slightly.

"Yes, I retrieved his soul from you," he said. "And yet, something wasn't right…"

* * *

 _Sebastian unfolded Ciel out of the trunk. Marianne gathered him into her arms and propped him against her. She pressed her lips to the boy's forehead while the demon stroked Ciel's hair._

* * *

"He was still not **my…** Young Master."

Claude kicked up his heel against the water, and sent a tall torrent surging towards Sebastian. Sebastian retaliated by creating a torrent of his own. The two merged together in a massive whirl. They continued to lash at one another with the water streams. Sebastian dodged through them in search of his target…

* * *

 _Sebastian slipped Ciel's blue ring onto the boy's thumb._

" _Now, Ciel, it is time to wake up."_

 _Slowly, Ciel opened his eyes. He looked forward, and Sebastian gasped. Ciel was only staring blankly in front of him._

* * *

Sebastian and Claude leapt into the air and attacked.

* * *

Ciel was sat at a table with everyone gathered around him. Soma had placed the curry bun in front of him. Marianne was at his side, smiling the whole time.

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive lost his memories. He had lost the pain he had lived through." Claude said.

The water stopped whirling. Sebastian emerged from beneath the water.

"My Lord's soul, which I so carefully cultivated…" he muttered.

"As I thought, you want a soul that's known its revenge." Claude said, bursting out of the water behind him and wrapping a hand around Sebastian's throat. "Even so, I sense an extraordinary attachment to him. A fierce obsession with the boy's soul."

Sebastian chuckled, his throat straining against Claude's fingers.

"Not surprising. I am a demon after all," he replied. "You have a master of your own. You should know."

Claude's free hand tiptoed over the front of Sebastian's tailcoat.

"Nurture a soul, and then feast upon it? That is what we do," he said. "Yes, I do know. My master's soul is another one of the rare ones worth desiring."

And then, he stopped. Claude leaned closer to Sebastian's ear.

"But you, giving a soul that's lost its memory a second chance at revenge? No human soul is worth the trouble."

Sebastian smirked.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm afraid. My Master is unlike any human you have known. He's a very rare specimen."

He slammed his hand down onto the surface of the water, using the force to propel himself upward and backflip himself over Claude. When he landed behind the butler, Sebastian held a trio of silver knives against the man's throat.

"You were right about one thing though," he said. "I most certainly intend to give him a second opportunity to realise his vengeance."

Pressing the knives a little deeper, he decided to divulge a crucial piece of information.

"Or rather, with his main memories recovered, he wants revenge against those who interfered with what should have been an end to our contract." Sebastian added. "Right now, we are lacking something crucial. Information confirming the target."

He moved onto the next object of the conversation.

"Tell me, what are your master's orders?" he asked. "You said they were to steal my Young Master from me. Is that all?"

Claude was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"That, and to make you suffer an agony worse than death."

Sebastian removed the knives, considering what could happen if Marianne's importance was exposed for them all to see.

"Is that so?" he murmured.

Claude straightened himself up.

"It would be pointless to obtain Ciel Phantomhive without his memories for revenge fully intact. He may have achieved the entirety of his revenge, but now he wants those who interfered with his final ending," he said as he withdrew his glasses from his breast pocket and slipped them back onto his face.

A dark smile spread across Sebastian's face.

"Would you be interested in a deal?" he asked.

* * *

Ciel took a bite of the curry bun.

"How is it, Ciel?" Lizzie asked. "Does it help with your memories?"

The boy looked at her oddly.

"And how exactly does eating bread stuffed with curry supposed to help with my memory?" he retorted. "Besides, I don't even care for spicy foods anyway."

Everyone around him sighed, and Marianne shook her head with a smile.

"I'm sorry, my prince." Agni apologised to Soma.

"Although…" Ciel interrupted. "You know, the flavour isn't all that bad."

He took another bite.

* * *

Just then, there was a disturbance under the table. Ciel looked down and Lau's head emerged from beneath the tablecloth.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Lau, who had his ears still stuffed with corks, didn't hear him.

"Oh Lord Phantomhive, how did everything turn out in the end?"

Marianne facepalmed.

"How is it that you've been hiding under the table all this time?"

She wondered for a moment if she could smack his head hard enough to knock out his earplugs…

* * *

In a dark parlour, Sebastian and Claude sat opposite one another; silver trays were laid out in front of them, a white rose laid on each of them with black thorny stems. Sebastian removed the glove from his left hand with his teeth. Claude did the same. Their eyes glowed demonically in the darkness. Sebastian bit into the skin of his wrist, and let scarlet blood drip from the wound. Claude sliced his own wrist open with his knife. They dripped their blood onto the roses, and slowly, the petals turned brilliant red.

"You and your master are now the targets of my Lord's revenge." Sebastian said solemnly.

"And once Ciel Phantomhive has gained that revenge, we shall battle for his soul." Claude responded as he tossed his rose to Sebastian. "The seal."

Sebastian threw his own rose to Claude.

"We make our pact."

Dropping their blood on each other's roses, the petals then turned black. Sebastian smiled as he licked his wound. Their eyes finally stopped glowing.

* * *

Alois stared down at his gold pocket watch.

"One minute. That's all."

Ciel and Marianne watched him from the other side of the ballroom. He jolted when Claude suddenly appeared at Alois's side.

"You're back, Claude!" he cried.

Marianne caught sight of the black rose in Claude's breast pocket. Sebastian then appeared before them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded.

The demon smirked.

"I took care of it swiftly, just as you ordered me to, my child."

Marianne stepped between them and placed her hand on Sebastian's chest.

"Let's calm down here. Ciel, shouting won't do any good. And Sebastian, you really shouldn't be pushing his buttons right now," she said.

Sebastian nodded his head.

"You're right, my apologies."

He removed a sheave of papers from his tailcoat. Ciel stared at them for a moment before taking them in his hands. He leafed through them and was shocked.

"What's this? It looks as if they've been investigating me."

He paused when he reached a picture of his father.

"What use is investigating my father when he is already dead?" he asked. "But there's no doubt that he's the one who interfered."

* * *

Alois caught him staring and smirked. His fake fangs protruded over his bottom lip.

"Care to explain why Sebastian is still alive?" he asked. "You botched this. How sad."

He took the rose from Claude's pocket and chuckled.

"You failed me. What shall I do? I will have to punish you now."

Claude's eyes narrowed.

"Your Highness, you did not order me to kill Sebastian Michaelis," he said. He took the rose back when Alois faltered and slipped it back into his pocket. "All the arrangements have been made. Day into night. Snow white into crimson. Lies into truth. Indeed, I am a Trancy butler."

He leaned over the boy.

"And I will make one Hell of a feast out of you."

Alois gulped audibly.

* * *

As Ciel glared at Alois across the ballroom, music started up once again. Elizabeth looked through the dancing couples.

"Ciel!" she called out. "Where are you? Ciel!"

She bumped into Alois. He smiled down at her and took her hands.

"Lady Elizabeth, shall we dance?"

Lizzie followed the steps of the dance as she was taught, and stared back at the boy worriedly.

"Oh, hello, my Lord. Forgive me for bumping into you. I was- I was just trying to find Ciel."

He chuckled at her words.

* * *

Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne observed the girl's defensive posture, the fear flickering behind her eyes. Ciel handed Sebastian the papers and took Marianne's hand. The demon smirked.

"What, are you actually going to dance, my child?" he teased.

"Shut up."

Marianne shrugged her shoulders and let herself be led onto the dancefloor. She met Sebastian's eyes and tilted her head to a young lady dressed in an ornate purple ballgown approaching him. Sebastian looked at the woman, recognised her curly brown hair and eyes, and nodded his head.

* * *

Soma watched Ciel make his way onto the floor.

"That's new," he commented.

Lau, with Ran Mao sat in his lap, smiled.

"See? It is turning out to be an interesting party. Wouldn't you say so?" he said.

Ran Mao nodded her head with a slight upturn of her lips. The servant trio were in awe at the sight.

"The Young Master is actually dancing!" MeyRin gasped.

"I mean, I never thought I'd see that." Bard added.

"Come on!" Finny cried, grabbing their hands. "We should dance too!"

He dragged them out to the floor, despite their protests.

* * *

Ciel kept his eyes on Marianne as they danced. She smiled at him quietly as they drew closer to where Alois and Lizzie were dancing.

* * *

Claude took the rose out of his pocket, met Sebastian's stare, and nodded his head. Sebastian did the same. When they looked away, he took in the scent of the rose. His gaze hardened when he opened his eyes.

 _Ciel is my child. No one shall touch him._

He tucked the rose back into his pocket and turned to the young woman who approached him. Sebastian bowed his head to her.

"Miss Chastity, how delightful to see you again."

Chastity gave him a weak smile.

"Sir, I hope you can forgive my intrusion, but I was hoping to speak to you," she said.

"By all means. I am here serving my Master. He is currently on the dancefloor, if he was who you were searching for," he replied.

Chastity shook her head.

"No. Rather… I wanted to speak with you. My fiancé, the Viscount of Almstead, he is associated with Earl Trancy from time to time, and has extended an invitation to our engagement ball. He wanted to deliver one to Earl Phantomhive, but was unable to do so. I wanted to offer this to you."

She handed him an invitation on embossed card, and decorated with gold trim. Sebastian arched a brow.

"You want us all as your guests?"

"Yes, and not as servants either. You see, I… I was in London visiting the Viscount after what happened at the abbey. I saw you all in the street, outside the funeral parlour… I saw Marianne with you… Saw you kissing her…" Chastity took a breath before she spoke again. "I should like her there, with the family she has made for herself."

The demon silently slipped the card into his tailcoat.

"I shall give it to her, and let her make that decision."

She curtsied.

"That is all I ask. Thank you."

She then walked away.

* * *

Lizzie caught sight of Ciel and Marianne dancing.

"There's Ciel!" she cried out, trying to escape Alois's grasp. "Ciel! Ciel!"

As they passed one another, Ciel and Alois's backs met.

* * *

 _Ciel Phantomhive…_ Alois smirked silently.

* * *

 _Alois Trancy…_ Ciel scowled.

* * *

 _I swear…_

* * *

 _I swear…_

* * *

 _I will make you mine!_ Alois sneered.

* * *

 _I will kill you._ Ciel swore.

* * *

I should like to point out here that I will not be going into the next episode just yet. I found there is still another matter that needs to be resolved before we go into that next one. I can't reveal too much, but Marianne is going to be heading into the angel's den, so to speak. Ciel and Sebastian would never let her go alone though!

Also, the information about the armonica is indeed true. The quote said by Marianne was one used by German musicologist Friedrich Rochlitz in German periodical _Allgemeine Musikalische Zeitung,_ roughly translated as General Music Newspaper.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

Noble Butler. Ravishing Bride

On a crisp summer morning, Sebastian was buttoning his shirt. Marianne watched him from the bed, covers wrapped around her legs and pillows propped up at her back. She was reading the invitation Sebastian had received from Chastity at Trancy's costume ball.

"What do you think about this?" she asked.

The demon looked at her over his shoulder as he fastened his waistcoat.

"I see no reason why we shouldn't attend. You want to, and you are asking me to give a form of protest so you can escape it," he responded.

Marianne sighed, slipped further down the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Her fingers traced over the card's edges, felt the hardness dent into her hands.

"You can read me that well, huh?"

Sebastian walked over to the bed, sat down beside her head, and stroked his fingers through her loose hair. She watched him quietly, let him take the invitation from between her fingers; his other hand continued with its caresses.

"My darling, you are as open as the books you read so much. For a creature who thrives on deceit and sins, you are without guile; you are genuine, and I adore that about you." Sebastian told her.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes as she listened to his whispers.

"You have always been willing to stand up to fight for what you believe, for your freedom. It is time to break these final chains and move forward."

His hand came to rest on her stomach.

"For all of us."

Her hand reached down and covered his. She laced their fingers together and pressed them against her belly.

"For all of us."

* * *

Ciel stared at Sebastian as he presented the invitation to him on a silver tray. He had read over the date and saw it was for that evening.

"Why are you giving this to me now? It's dated tonight," he commented. "Why wasn't it given to me earlier?"

Sebastian smiled.

"This is actually from Miss Chastity. She gave it to me at the costume ball. It seems she hopes to see Marianne again, having witnessed she is still alive. After much deliberation, Marianne has agreed to attend, and I shall, of course, be going with her. Miss Chastity has requested your presence as well. We didn't give it to you because Marianne was undecided about whether she should go, and only reached a decision this morning," he explained. "Also, from her words, it seems we can expect Earl Trancy to be in attendance as well."

Ciel scowled at him.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" he snapped.

"It only just now seemed relevant. Usually, you have declined social events he hosts, and have tossed them away in the past. It was likely you would have done the same this time." Sebastian replied. "However, Cunningham has had prior dealings with Alois Trancy. So, this gives us the chance to observe him outside of his home. Perhaps you would like to investigate?"

The boy grumbled to himself as he ate his breakfast, something about bloody demons and their twisted sense of humour…

* * *

As the day went on, Marianne remained holed up in her and Sebastian's chambers, going through all the gowns she had in her possession. She held each of them to her body in front of the mirror, surveyed how they looked, and ended up tossing them back onto the bed behind her. It was a process that only made her more and more frustrated.

"How does this have to be so difficult?" she muttered to herself.

Moving to sit down on the bed, the woman pushed her hair out of her face and took several deep breaths, counting them.

"One… Two… Three…"

A couple of minutes later, she regained her composure, and started her task again. She picked up a final dress she found at the back of the wardrobe. Checking her reflection, a smile spread across her lips.

"Perfect."

* * *

When it was time to depart for their destination, Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne climbed into the back of the carriage and let the driver do his work. Ciel sat silently as he watched Sebastian take Marianne's hand from her lap and press his lips against her knuckles.

"Everything shall be fine, my darling." Sebastian whispered.

She squeezed his fingers in response.

"Must we go?" Ciel asked them. "This is clearly causing you a great deal of anxiety. Why are you putting yourself through this?"

Marianne took a deep breath before she looked into Ciel's eye.

"Because I need to face them as I am, not hiding behind Edward like a child. I can't let them be a weight that I drag around for the rest of my life. I need to see them at the ball, to show that I have moved forward with my life, and that they have no control over me. I will be free of them by the end of the night."

Ciel glanced out the window for a moment, contemplating her answer. To move forward with them, to not have to look back and regret not putting an end to all the pain, putting the ghosts to rest; he understood.

"Then we shall stand beside you."

* * *

They arrived at the Browning family estate on the outskirts of London. There were many guests already stepping out of their carriages and being assisted by footmen. The Phantomhive carriage came to a halt. The driver climbed out of his seat and opened the door. Sebastian was the first to step out. He was dressed in a fine black tuxedo with a white shirt, a dark red waistcoat and a white bowtie and gloves. His hair was partly slicked back, much like it was when he dressed as Ciel's tutor. The demon assisted Ciel out of the carriage. Ciel wore a dark blue dinner jacket with black trim, a white shirt and bowtie, and his traditional black eye patch. And finally, Marianne stepped out. She was dressed in a dark green ball gown trimmed with black lace at the neckline. The sleeves slipped off the shoulders, and the bodice was embroidered with silver stitches like raven feathers. Black gloves that went up to her elbows covered her hands; her ring sat outside of it, on top of her left ring finger. Her choker gleamed against her pale throat. Her hair was done in a half up-do, the loose curls resting delicately against her uncovered shoulders. Her lips were painted dark red, as though she had been drinking blood. Her eyes lingered on the footman attending their carriage, the scruffiness of his hair and the line of his jaw was most familiar… She smoothed her skirts and looped her arm through Sebastian's.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked, whispering in her ear.

"As I will ever be. Let's just get through the night," she responded.

"Of course."

* * *

As they walked inside, they were blinded by the shining light of the chandeliers. White crystals glittered and cast flashes of light down upon the guests like snowflakes. Couples were already dancing as the musicians played a waltz. The doors closed behind them and they started to slide between the numerous people in front of them.

"Where should we start?" Ciel asked, scanning over the couples.

Marianne bit her lip.

"I suppose the first thing would be to find Chastity first. She is the one who gave us the invitation after all," she answered.

A audible gulp ran down the length of her throat. Sebastian bowed his head.

"Why don't I get us some refreshments while you search?" he said. "Perhaps I will hear something that will point us in the right direction."

Marianne leapt onto the opening he gave her.

"I'll go with you!" She pressed her lips to Ciel's forehead. "I trust you can take care of yourself for a little while?"

Ciel snorted.

"Go. They will most likely find me when you disappear. Don't take too long."

He waved them away.

* * *

When the couple were gone, the boy drifted over to the edge of the ballroom floor. He folded his arms and leant back against the wall; he watched the servants go by with their silver trays and crisp white uniforms.

 _Are you going to come to me, Alois Trancy? Or am I going to have to find you?_

He considered stepping out onto the dance floor to see if he could spot Alois while he was dancing, but quickly dismissed the idea; Marianne wasn't around, and he wasn't particularly willing to deal with the embarrassment of stepping on a poor woman's toes in front of so many people. It wouldn't do to have the Phantomhive name sullied in such a way.

He was saved from his dilemma however, by the appearance of his host.

"Earl Phantomhive! How long has it been since I clapped eyes on you?"

Ciel lifted his sapphire eye and stared at James Cunningham, the Viscount of Almstead. Cunningham was someone many would call conventially attractive, with his blond hair and blue eyes. He was as close to angelic in appearance as anyone could get. A tall man, but shorter than Sebastian; he stood with an athlete's body, honed by the many sports he indulged in. There was a chilling smugness about him, and his eyes roved over the many young women in attendance. He held a glass of wine in his hand, red like blood as he took a sip. Ciel barely managed to surpress a shudder.

"I believe it was at one of the balls during the last Season. It has been quite some time," he answered. "May I offer my congratulations? You and Miss Browning are a lovely couple."

Cunningham brushed away his compliment. His eyes darkened slightly.

"Chastity, yes… Sweet thing, bit naïve, but it has its uses. A pretty, obedient wife…" he sighed almost forlornly. "To be perfectly honest, this whole arrangement just takes away the thrill of the chase. I enjoy the hunt just as much as the prize, and with this, I get neither."

The boy arched a brow. It was common knowledge that Cunningham had convinced his father to arrange the match between the families. Yet here he was, saying he was dissatisfied with his fiancée for being too compliant. It didn't make sense.

"Weren't you the instigator of this betrothal though? Why are you dissatisfied?" he asked.

Cunningham shook his head.

"The original betrothal was meant to be between my family and the Blackmores. It was put forward with the encouragement of our parish up in Preston. William and Eva Blackmore were in full agreement on the matter, but their son was completely against the match, said he would never promote an arranged marriage, especially if the girl was unwilling." The man growled to himself as he took a large swig of wine. "He didn't see the advantages of the match. His sister, Lady Browning did though. She didn't want it to happen either, more for the fact her brother was receiving greater favour than she was. She jumped at the chance of betrothing me to her daughter when there was nothing standing in her way."

Ciel looked at him, putting everything together piece by piece. If his assumption was correct…

"Chastity wasn't who you were originally betrothed to?"

Cunningham swallowed more wine, slammed down the glass on a passing tray, and stared down at the young Earl with eyes that were slowly becoming bloodshot.

"No. I was engaged to her cousin… Marianne Blackmore, her name was. After her parents died, the family were able to consent to the betrothal, since she was underage. She was silent on the matter, but I could tell she didn't like them making choices for her. I like to think she would have married me when the time came." He rubbed his eyes, sighed again, and took another glass from a nearby tray. "Then her home burned to the ground with her inside. She died so tragically… I wanted her so much… To be alive and married to me… The most beautiful angel…"

Swallowing the wine in one gulp, he wiped the moisture from his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I mourned of course, but the betrothal was still in place, so I am to marry my darling's cousin instead."

The boy stared at Cunningham. His nose wrinkled and his hands clenched against his chest. If this man was who awaited Marianne before she ran, it was no wonder she escaped while she could.

 _Callous about his fiancée… Leering at young ladies like they were deer to be caught… Not to mention how well known his indiscretions are…_ Ciel pondered for a moment before a smile spread across his face. _Mother, you are lucky you have a demon for a mate, because I think Father would have killed this man before he could lay a single hand on you._

* * *

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a familiar voice called out to him, his blood burned inside him at the sound.

"Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel looked over and saw Alois approaching, closely followed by his butler. He nodded his head respectfully.

"Alois Trancy."

Alois smiled at him, a grin that almost took up half his face.

"I had no idea you had been invited. I would have sought you out immediately had I known."

Ciel scowled at him, feeling no need to hide his disdain. He silently wished for Sebastian and Marianne to return with their drinks; the distraction would have been appreciated. He managed to remain civil as he responded.

"You can thank Miss Browning for giving us the invitation at your ball. She managed to track down my butler and give it to him."

Cunningham laughed and slapped Alois on the back.

"Right, I shall leave you two. I must find my… fiancée."

He walked away soon afterwards, but not before snatching another glass of wine.

* * *

Ciel glared at Alois while Alois only smirked back.

"So, what is your relationship with the Viscount that you get invited to his engagement ball?" Ciel asked.

Alois's smirk only widened.

"Business associates, good friends even. He moans constantly about his lost love and having to marry the little chit. Her mother is an old bat who can't keep her mouth shut, and crows about the betrothal to anyone who can hear." He turned to Claude. "Can you do something about that, Claude? Can you get her to shut up? Can you take out her tongue and make her be quiet?"

Claude stared down at his master silently, and inhaled the faint scent Ciel seemed to emit. His fingers twitched. The rose in his pocket burned irritably against his chest.

* * *

Ciel looked away and scanned the crowd for Sebastian and Marianne. He spotted them threading their way through the mass of people. Somehow, they had managed to avoid getting spotted by Cunningham or Henrietta. They stepped towards him at last, the demon with two glasses of red wine in his hand, and Marianne with one. Sebastian passed him the wine glass.

"Here you are, Young Master."

Ciel accepted it.

"Thank you."

Marianne smiled and slid her finger along the rim of her glass. Sebastian sipped his own quietly, but tasted nothing.

 _I know you don't have any taste when it comes to anything other than souls, but can you actually stomach it?_ Marianne inquired silently.

The corner of Sebastian's mouth quirked up at her words.

 _My dear, when I taste human food or drink, it is like tasting nothing. A glass of water to you would have more flavour than a sip of this wine does for me._

She sighed and discreetly ran her finger over the bare skin of his wrist.

 _I almost feel sorry for you, to have been deprived of the world's flavours in their entirety._

His hand reached around and touched the small of her back.

 _I wouldn't say I've been deprived. So much as, I get to experience the quality of flavours in a human soul. Everyone has a different taste, and it is a demon's job to get the best flavours out of them._

Marianne arched a brow.

 _And how do I taste?_

Sebastian smirked.

 _Like I have just entered euphoria._

* * *

The sound of a spoon tapping on a glass caught their attention. The group turned and saw Henrietta standing in the centre of the ballroom floor, arms raised high with glass and silverware in hand.

"May I have your attention please?" Henrietta called out. The room soon fell silent. "Thank you. Now, I would like to thank you all for attending our ball this evening. I am glad to have so many good friends here tonight."

The smile on her face was enough for Marianne to see that she thought the people around her were just pawns for her to move around the board. Henrietta's brown eyes glinted in the candlelight as she continued to speak.

"Now, I know many of you can say that this has always been an open secret amongst our class. I quite agree with you, which is why we are here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the engagement of my daughter, Chastity, to James Cunningham, the Viscount of Almstead. May their future be bright, and God smile upon their union and their future children."

The room was filled with a smattering of polite applause as Cunningham and Chastity moved to the centre of the ballroom floor. They got into position, and the music started up once again. Marianne and Sebastian glanced at one another, studiously avoiding to look at Alois and Claude. Ciel nodded his head and waved a hand towards the floor that was slowly filling up with dancing couples. The demon extended a hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Marianne smiled up at him as she placed her hand in his.

"You may."

He led her out to the floor, and they soon immersed themselves in a waltz. His hand slid down and rubbed soothing circles into the base of her spine. She sighed blissfully under his ministrations. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let her mate lead them through the steps, as they had done so many times before.

* * *

As they spun between the swishing skirts and tailcoats, Sebastian kept one eye on Ciel as he was watched Alois and Claude walk away; the other was trained on Cunningham. Marianne was so blissed out by the music and dancing that she hadn't noticed the Viscount's glaring blue eyes boring a hole into the back of her head, and how he would crane his neck in the hopes of catching sight of her face. The demon stared him down, a burning inferno glowed in his eyes. Cunningham flinched and turned away, almost reluctantly trailing his eyes down to Chastity, who was smiling up at him. Sebastian looked down at Marianne. She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"What are you thinking about, Sebastian? I felt your aura gnash its teeth at something," she said.

Sebastian gave her a shit-eating smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied.

She arched a brow.

"Don't pull that with me. You know it won't work. What has got your ire up?"

"Merely the man of the night looking at my mate like she is prey. If we had been in Hell, I would have been able to snap his neck for such an offense, and no one would bat an eye."

Marianne pressed herself closer at his words, as though trying to bury her face into his waistcoat. He pulled her tighter to him wordlessly.

"Did he recognise me?" she asked.

"I don't believe so. Only that you look familiar, but he hasn't truly seen your face." Sebastian answered.

He made sure of that by spinning them in time with the music, just at the exact moment when the ladies could see one another as they spun, and turning quickly enough to not allow Cunningham to catch a glimpse.

"I will have to face him and Henrietta at some point this evening, won't I?" Marianne whispered.

The demon sighed and pressed his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent like a starved man.

"It is your choice. I will stand beside you no matter what you choose to do."

She sighed.

"After this dance, will you give me a moment? I would like time to muster up my armour before facing them again."

Sebastian discreetly pressed his lips to her forehead.

"As you wish, my darling mate."

* * *

The dance soon came to an end and Marianne took her chance to slip away. Sebastian immediately returned to Ciel's side.

"What were your impressions of the Viscount?" he asked.

Ciel glanced up at him and shook his head.

"He's a man of excess in the extremes. He has no qualms with having affairs and pursuing prostitutes while he is in Town, he drinks so much that it is a wonder he can still walk, and he constantly mourns for his 'lost love' and complains about having to marry the cousin instead," he said. "Although, I believe there is a temper lurking behind his noble façade. I think it would come out if he drinks over his limit. I actually pity the poor girl, she is besotted and completely blind to all of his faults and vices. Maybe Mother's presence will lift the blindfold from her eyes."

Sebastian sighed.

"If there is one thing I have learned about humans, it's that they choose what they want to see. You cannot force them to change their views unless they wish for them to be changed. A rather ridiculous notion, in my opinion, but it does create its amusements."

The boy didn't dare ask what he meant by 'amusements'; Sebastian's humour was more sadistic than most.

They were interrupted when Cunningham approached them, with Chastity smiling brightly on her arm. She wore a pale pink muslin gown with an off-the-shoulder neckline, trimmed with white lace. Her bustle was decorated with a collection of pink peonies, with a matching one pinned in her hair, which was piled up on top of her head; two loose curls hung down to frame her face. Around her neck was a string of pearls that glinted in the light, and dangling pearls sparkled from her ears.

"Earl Phantomhive, you came! I am so glad you all decided to attend. James was just telling me how he found you here." Chastity said. The diamond ring on her left ring finger glittered proudly. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

Sebastian gave her a charming smile.

"It's a delightful celebration," he answered. "May I offer my congratulations to you both? I am sure you shall have a fruitful marriage."

Chastity giggled.

"You are too kind, Sir. I…"

Cunningham then cut in.

"Forgive me, I don't think we've been properly introduced. What's your name?"

The demon gave him a shit-eating smile, and bowed eloquently.

"But of course. I am Sebastian Michaelis. I suppose you can call me an… associate of Earl Phantomhive's."

Chastity clapped her hands together.

"Oh, it is truly a pleasure, Mr Michaelis."

Cunningham sneered.

"Yes, quite," he agreed. "Tell me, where is that lovely young lady you were just dancing with? She can't have just disappeared, can she?"

The demon didn't rise to his baiting, though it was more than tempting.

"I believe she has gone to refresh herself. Dancing can be rather exhausting at times," he explained.

The Viscount shook his head and arched a brow.

"Oh really? I do look forward to meeting her then."

* * *

They were soon joined by Henrietta. Her dark purple ball gown was even more elaborate than her daughters, covered in jewels and lace that would have been more suited for young woman than a widow. Her hair was pinned up in an austere bun, which only brought more attention to the wrinkles she was trying to hide. She twisted the jewels that hung around her neck as she smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Chastity darling," she laughed. "Why aren't you mingling with the other guests? They are vying for your attention."

Chastity turned to her mother and bowed her head.

"Mother, forgive me, I was just greeting Earl Phantomhive and Mr Michaelis," she apologised.

Henrietta's eyes landed on Sebastian. They widened at the sight of his otherworldly features. She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled up at him, eyes calculating.

"Oh my! I am thrilled to have you attend our humble festivities. It truly is an honour of God's highest order," she complimented.

Sebastian smirked at her. He was more than happy to set the woman on edge.

" _He_ has nothing to do with this. It was our choice to attend. My wife made the final decision; she was very interested in coming this evening."

Henrietta's smile tightened.

"Of course, of course," she said. "And… where is your lovely wife now?"

* * *

"Right here."

Cunningham and Henrietta froze when they heard that voice. Strong, unbreaking, familiar… At the very sound, they almost didn't want to turn around. With her skirts sweeping around her legs and her hands pressed delicately to her waist, Marianne made her way over to the little gathering. She brushed past Henrietta without so much as a turn of her head, and ignored Cunningham's eyes like he was no more than a buzzing insect. Marianne laced her arm through Sebastian's, pulled herself against his side, and placed her hand on his chest. She turned to Chastity and smiled.

"Thank you so much for the invitation, Chastity. I hope you can forgive us for not letting you know sooner."

Chastity stared at her, almost thinking she was seeing a ghost. She reached out, her hands shaking, and clasped her cousin's hand. Her eyes landed on the large bloodstone sat on her finger in its crown of black thorns.

"Mari… Is it really you?" she whispered, her voice trembling as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"It's me. You didn't think I would miss this, did you?" Marianne retorted.

She squeezed Chastity's fingers fondly before she pulled away. Sebastian's hand slipped from her hold, and moved to slide down the length of her spine before resting on the small of her back.

Henrietta, recovering from her stupor, spoke up.

"Marianne, how are you alive? Your hair! Oh, your hair…"

Marianne turned to the older woman and shook her head.

"I wasn't in the house that day," she answered, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "And as for my hair? I never liked it that long. I cut it off."

"But, if you were alive, why didn't you come to us? You were young, we could have helped you." Henrietta tried to assure her.

"Aunt Henrietta, why would I want to live under the same roof as accomplices to my parents' murder?" she retorted.

* * *

There was silence. Chastity gasped loudly and clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. Henrietta flushed under Marianne's unyielding stare.

"I don't know what you mean…" she stammered.

"Don't pull that with me, especially not in front of your daughter." Marianne said, flexing her fingers. "I recognised your footman as the driver of their carriage that day. Driving fast enough in the hopes that they would crash, loosening the wheels just enough to know they would eventually snap under the strain? You wanted them dead so they could no longer defy your angel, so I would fall under your care and mercy. I simply refused to be a pawn in your ambitions. And last I heard, your beloved Angel is nothing more than a foul ornament decorating the top of the Tower Bridge."

Sebastian leant forward and whispered into the older woman's ear.

"If you don't want to make a scene, I suggest you let us lead you away quietly. Something like this could very well ruin your family."

Henrietta clenched her fists and allowed them to lead her, her daughter and the Viscount out of the room.

* * *

They all ducked into an empty parlour and locked the door behind them. Ciel took the key and slipped it into the pocket of his coat.

"Where have you been all this time, Marianne? We searched everywhere for you!" Henrietta snapped, finally losing grip on her composure.

"On the streets of London. I guess you never thought to look for a street urchin. Then I worked for Earl Phantomhive ever since his return. It is easy enough to hide as a boy when you know how." Marianne explained with a shrug of her shoulders. "You have no control of me, especially now I am married."

Cunningham, who had been staring at her since she made her presence known, stepped towards her and reached out.

"My Marianne… You're really here. Oh, how I have longed to see you again."

Marianne slapped his hand away, and Sebastian clamped his hand onto Cunningham's wrist and pinned it behind his back.

"I was never yours, Cunningham! I wanted nothing to do with you! If you so much as try to touch me with your disgusting hands, my husband will be more than happy to break every bone in your body. Am I understood?" she snarled.

Ciel chuckled to himself as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and locked them around Henrietta's wrists.

"You are an utterly hopeless man, pining away for a woman who despises the very sight of you," he said. "You don't have the right to call her by her given name. She is Mrs Michaelis to you."

* * *

Marianne then turned to Chastity.

"Chastity, if you want to marry this man, despite knowing everything he has done, I won't stop you. But I can't let you go through with it until you know everything," she said. "Will you listen?"

Chastity looked at her fiancé, who struggled helplessly against Sebastian's hold, desperate to reach Marianne like he was a starving man.

"I will listen to you."

The woman sighed.

"He had a hand in the murder of my parents. He knew they would never consent to a match between me and him, so he assisted the cult's plans to have them killed, and me placed in the care of your mother. I learned later it was one of his carriages they crashed into, he had purposely left it there so they would smash into it. He pushed me to the point where I burnt down my own home and made everyone think I was dead just to get away from him and the angel. He is a seducer and a drunkard, a violent man who would lash out and harm you until you are nothing more than a broken husk of the beautiful girl you are. He is a man who will never stay loyal to you, who is only going through with this because he has no other choice, and would kill you if it meant being a bachelor once again. Do you want to marry such a man?"

Tears ran down Chastity's cheeks as she listened. All the ideals, all the hopes and dreams she had built up in her mind had come crashing down. Everything she knew about the man she had adored, it was all a lie. Her lip trembled as she spoke, water trickled down her cheeks.

"Consider this betrothal broken, James. You shall go behind bars for all the crimes you have committed. I cannot look at you without thinking about how I let you kiss me, not realising how much blood you have on your hands," she said, her voice somehow remaining emotionless. "I am going to go back out there, and tell everyone that you have been arrested, and that our engagement is over. I won't tie myself to a man who doesn't love me."

Ciel gave her the key. She unlocked the door, and walked out of the room, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"Well, that was one way to end the evening, wouldn't you say?" Sebastian smiled.

The trio had returned to the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel was safely tucked in his bed asleep, while Marianne was curled up beside the demon in their chambers. The woman chuckled at her husband's words.

"I'm glad I was able to save her from him. She didn't deserve to spend the rest of her life tied to him, one way or the other, he would have killed her." Marianne said softly, tracing her fingers across his bare abdomen.

"The Viscount and your aunt will be locked away for their crimes. Your cousin will move on with her life; there is a strength to her much like your own. She will endure," he muttered as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

A devilish smirk then spread across his face.

"But now, we have enjoyable things to think about."

Marianne smiled.

"Like what?"

Sebastian pressed her down and climbed on top of her…

* * *

In a dark corner of the room, a large spider hung from its web, watching the couple make love. Its fangs clicked together irritably when it caught sight of the burning black seal on the woman's back.

* * *

I will admit that this ended up being a bit of a rushed job. I wanted to get this resolved as quickly as possible, and frankly, having to deal with this at the same time as Alois and Claude would have just distracted Marianne from her family. Now, she doesn't have to worry about Chastity getting stuck in a situation that would end up with her getting killed either by getting murdered by her husband, or slowly wasting away when she realises her dreams were nothing like the life she would have had with Cunningham; a man who could have cared less about her, and would have thrown every one of his affairs in her face.

I also wanted to give a little foreshadowing with the spider. Claude seems far too interested in a married woman for his own good. Not that a demon would care anyway.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

Deathly Butler. Armed Bride

A crisp morning in the summer was started by the daily newspaper. Ciel was reading it in his study as Sebastian stood beside him, reciting his schedule for the day.

"At noon, you have the company's regular meeting. And at two 'o' clock, your dance lesson with Mrs Hyde begins. Followed by your Political Studies lesson with Professor McMillan. That's all you have for the day, Ciel."

Marianne assisted Sebastian with the food trolley, smoothing her grey day dress as she stood up from her seat. Ciel didn't look up from his paper.

"Fine," he said.

The woman nodded to the silver tray still sat on the trolley.

"One more thing," said Sebastian, picking up the tray and placing it down before the boy. On top of it was an white envelope with a dark red seal. "We received this."

Ciel peered over the top of his paper. The Trancy seal glared back at him, the spider's eight legs disappearing into the furls of wax.

He picked up a letter opener, and sliced through the seal. Marianne turned to Sebastian and moved the lapels of his tailcoat, staring emotionlessly at the black rose in his breast pocket. The demon stroked her back without a word. Ciel pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

 _On behalf of the Count Alois Trancy, I write to Lord Ciel Phantomhive this day to apologise for my master's discourtesy at the ball the other day and request your most honoured presence at the ball to be held here at the Trancy mansion tomorrow afternoon at four 'o' clock…_

He ripped the paper in half, and then into quarters before he dropped the pieces on his desk. His eye glared coldly out in front of him, as though the blond boy stood in the very room.

"Alois Trancy, I will kill you."

* * *

 _One time, while exploring the archives of Scotland Yard, Sebastian was reading through a collection of casefiles._

* * *

"Incidents in the English Underworld that most greatly offend the Queen are judged in darkness by the Phantomhive family; The Queen's Guard Dogs." Sebastian explained. "They are then erased in darkness by the Trancy family; the Queen's Spiders."

* * *

 _The trio were sat upon a train, taking them deep into the country._

* * *

"Both houses had the Queen's trust as her villainous nobles." Ciel said. "However, that distinction wasn't enough for Alois Trancy."

* * *

 _They stood on a grassy hill, talking to a farmer for information._

* * *

"Not only that, but now the two heads of house have demons in their employ. A rivalry would have immediately sparked, at least in Alois's mind, especially with that Claude Faustus whispering things in his ear." Marianne muttered. "What are the chances that he is using that boy to meet his own goals? Taking your memories and openly challenging us for a chance at another revenge? He has set Alois up as the perfect target for you, making him out as the one who caused your parents' deaths and for burning the mansion to the ground the first time."

* * *

 _They moved past a small village. A man was chopping wood outside, and he stared in horror as they arrived._

* * *

"The Spider either erased their pasts, or replaced them with false ones."

* * *

" _Yes, I received my orders from Lord Trancy. He told me to burn down the Phantomhive manor, and that I should sell off the surviving child," the man said. "Spare my life, I beg you!"_

 _Ciel pressed his gun against the man's forehead._

" _Your memory has been shattered beyond repair. You have been fed lie after lie until you believed them to be truth. Only death can save you from your eternal torment."_

 _He pulled the trigger. Blood splattered against the wood._

* * *

Ciel sighed and opened his eye.

"Alois. You gave the order to ruin my final transition. You stopped me from joining my family. For what you have done, I will kill you too. This time, you will dance to my tune."

His fingers rubbed against the Hope Diamond on his thumb.

"The Danse Macabre."

Sebastian smiled as he placed down a cup of steaming tea.

"The Dance of Death, indeed," he said. "Well, at least they have spared us the trouble of inviting them here."

Marianne sweatdropped at his words.

"That's really all you care about, isn't it? The convenience."

Ciel smirked.

"Let's prepare ourselves, Mother, Father. It's time to duel."

Sebastian bowed his head.

"Very good, my child." He lifted his head. "In that case, allow me to adjust the schedule slightly. We shall attend the company meeting as per usual. I shall have your lessons with Mrs Hyde and Professor McMillan rescheduled for tomorrow at the earliest. Today at four 'o' clock, we will attend the ball."

The demon opened his eyes and smiled widely.

"And we shall dance to the death with the House of Trancy."

* * *

That afternoon, the trio arrived at Trancy mansion. Ciel stepped out of his carriage, assisted by Sebastian.

"Ciel!" Alois cried out. "I'm so glad you came! Welcome!"

He was waving from the front door, his servants surrounding him. Ciel greeted him stoically.

"Good afternoon, Lord Trancy."

Claude bowed his head in greeting.

"It's most excellent to see you, My Lord."

Sebastian then helped Marianne out of the carriage. She was dressed in a dark blue day dress with elbow length sleeves, trimmed with black lace. Her hair was pulled around to flow over one shoulder and pinned into a ponytail. Her ring and choker gleamed in the sunlight. As her boot-covered feet touched the ground, Alois smiled at her.

"And Miss Marianne, how delightful to see you again!"

She gave a polite curtsy.

"Lord Trancy."

The boy gestured them to follow him.

"Come with me. We're holding a special party in your honour."

* * *

They stood before a giant chessboard. Large statues loomed over it like gargoyles upon a cathedral.

"What's this?" Ciel asked.

"It appears to be a duelling arena." Sebastian answered.

Marianne arched a brow and shook her head.

"Why did I get the feeling that he wants to make this a show?"

Alois then called out to them.

"Here's an idea, Ciel," he said. "Let's have our butlers do the work. They can dance in our places. Whoever can keep dancing the longest will be declared the winner. The loser will have to follow any orders given by the victor."

The boy clapped his hands together.

"So, what do you say, Ciel? Do we have a deal then?"

The couple looked at one another and leant down to whisper in Ciel's ears.

"We weren't alone in our thinking, my child. It seems they planned a death match as well," said the demon.

"I have to wonder if he will follow his own rules though." Marianne muttered.

A smirk spread across Ciel's face.

"This sounds like exactly like the sort of party I had in mind. I much prefer it to dressing up in silly costumes anyway."

The woman smiled.

"I don't know. I thought you made a rather dashing pirate."

Sebastian held back a snigger as Ciel pouted.

* * *

A bell tolled loudly. Without preamble, Ciel tore off his eye patch and opened his eyes.

"Sebastian, this is an order: win and bring Alois Trancy to stand before me! But don't kill him, I will take care of that matter personally."

Sebastian went down on one knee and smiled. His eyes glowed magenta as the pupils became slits.

"Of course. Yes, my child."

Claude's eyes narrowed as he stared at the trio.

"Your Highness," he said to Alois. "What are your orders?"

Alois looked a bit puzzled for a moment before he composed himself.

"Ah, yes. I want you to make Ciel Phantomhive all mine." He stuck out his tongue, the orange seal glowing against the pink muscle. "And I want Sebastian Michaelis to experience exquisite agony. You can see to that, can't you, Claude?"

Claude went down on his knee and bowed his head.

"Oh yes, Your Highness."

His eyes shone demonically behind his glasses.

* * *

The trio of butlers drew their weapons; a sword, an axe, and a crossbow. Hannah was armed with twin daggers. All of them stood poised for the attack. Sebastian pulled out his silverware and smirked. Alois, Ciel and Marianne were seated silently watching the display from above. Marianne watched Alois snort out of the corner of her eye.

 _A little overbalanced, I think._ She thought to herself.

Claude adjusted his glasses.

"We dance."

* * *

Just as the Trancy household was about to attack, Viscount Druitt popped onto the scene, with what looked to be a blue lobster on top of his head.

"Be still my beating heart! C'est tres fantastique!" he cried.

The Lords stared at him in disbelief. Marianne facepalmed as a sweatdrop rolled down.

"It's unbelievable! An ancient duelling arena where legendary heroes fought to the death!" Druitt exclaimed. "Oh! This is tonight's ball? I'm honoured! Never in my life have I felt such excitement to receive a party invitation!"

Claude and the three butlers calmly interceded.

"Pardon Sir, might I enquire what brings you to the mansion today?" the head butler asked.

"Oh yes!" Druitt gushed. "I am pleased to be attending the Trancy costume ball. I am Aleister Chambers, the Viscount Druitt."

There was a pause before Claude spoke up.

"I'm afraid the costume ball was last week, Sir. This afternoon's soiree is a private affair, for Earl Phantomhive alone."

Marianne shook her head.

 _What an idiot._

* * *

The Viscount fell to his knees in dismay.

"Oh good heavens, how could I have mixed up the dates?" he sighed as he got to his feet. "I suppose I'll go home then… But how did no one remark upon my absence last week? Being a criminal really does lower one's station in society."

He looked over his shoulder, and saw Hannah standing stoically behind Claude. His eyes widened in delight.

"A visage as clear as a lake's surface!" he cried. "If you held but a steely grey knife, you could be one of Valhalla's Valkyries. But no, your dusky elegance of the bandages covering your face are better suited to a beautiful demoness?"

As he knelt before Hannah, Sebastian watched with a smirk on his face.

"How satisfying you've proven yourself to be every bit as clever as you look," he said.

Marianne arched a brow.

"How is it that one person can hit the nail on the head so easily, yet be completely oblivious to everything but pretty young ladies?" she asked.

Druitt gazed at the weapon in Hannah's hand.

"A dagger?" he asked.

"It's part of the entertainment for the ball." Claude explained.

"Goodness! A party filled with bloodlust, and fraught with danger. How exquisite."

The Viscount removed his lobster hat and sat down on one of the chaise loungers set up to watch the battle.

"I, Druitt, have ever served the Goddess of Beauty. I insist on observing this afternoon's events for myself!"

* * *

Sebastian stood on one side of the chessboard, siding with the white pieces, while Claude and his underlings stood beside the black pieces.

"Finally," said Claude. "The stage is set for our dance."

Sebastian smirked, lifting his knives.

"So begins the Danse Macabre."

Claude immediately began shouting out orders.

"Group attack! Enjoy the Bloody Washtub!"

The triplets surged forward and attacked. Sebastian dodged out of the path of one, caught the blade of another with his knives, and leant back to avoid the shot of a crossbow…

* * *

"A three-pronged attack with a dagger, a long-range weapon, and a projectile weapon! Oh my!" Druitt gasped.

* * *

Sebastian landed on his hands and spun a series of kicks out at the triple butlers. They backed away unscathed, but their weapons had been completely snapped in half.

"Group attack! Transition from Bloody Washtub to Cursed Vanity Mirror!" Claude ordered.

They attacked Sebastian with long spears, but he batted them away with his silverware, using one of the spears to propel himself up into the air, only supported by the knife and fork embedded in the wood of the spear.

"Your battle moves are as well aligned as your faces," he commented with a shit-eating smile.

His words only got the butlers fuming, as they tossed him away, merged the spears together into one large spear. And in complete sync, they swung it down. Sebastian caught the spear with ease, spun and swung it like a baton, and dropped it with a heel kick to pick it up again. The butlers stared at him in awe as a dark smile spread across his face.

"Here you go."

With a mighty throw, the spear hit its target with an explosion of blood. The spear head pierced through the butlers' heads and pinned them to the large statue of the god overlooking the arena.

"Now you can be together forever."

* * *

Druitt gasped at the display.

"Oh my! Good show!"

"Good show." Alois agreed with a wolf whistle.

Marianne arched a brow at the hanging trio.

 _I think there's a part of him that would have liked to have done that to the servants back home, if only to give himself less of a headache…_

Her eyes trailed over the battlefield to catch sight of Hannah surging towards Sebastian.

* * *

Hannah threw her daggers at him. Sebastian moved into a defensive stance and dodged them, but the sharp edges caught the sleeve of his tailcoat.

"Bother," he cursed. "I suppose I will have to go to the trouble of mending this."

The maid smirked, producing a pair of small handguns from her corset, ripping through the top of her dress as she did so.

"No need for that. You'll be full of holes soon enough!"

She fired several bullets at him, but Sebastian dodged them with ease, even as his hands worked meticulously on sewing the holes in his tailcoat. Biting through the thread with his teeth, his smile widened at his good work. Hannah tossed her guns aside and reached beneath her skirt. She pulled out a fully-loaded machine gun and set about firing.

* * *

"So much power!" Druitt cried.

Marianne rested her chin in her hand.

"It's simply amazing how many weapons a woman can conceal in her dress, isn't there?" she said.

Ciel chuckled.

"Speaking from experience, are you?"

"Of course. I must always be prepared."

* * *

Sebastian evaded the bullets while he slipped his tailcoat back on.

"I see what you mean. It certainly seems to be a very holey opportunity," he said, spinning around behind one of the enormous chess pieces. "I shall make every effort to repay you in kind. For every last bullet."

He drew out his silverware and leapt into the air. The bullets seemed to move around him as he threw down a rain of knives upon his prey.

Hannah let out a cry. She was completely pinned to the ground, without a single scratch upon her. Sebastian landed at her head, smiled down at her, and produced more knives. As he released his torrent, one of the chess pieces moved to block his path. The knives were completely embedded in the stone. Sebastian looked to the side, and saw Claude with his foot raised in the air.

* * *

The bell tolled loudly over the silence. Claude lowered his foot and adjusted his glasses.

"That will do for now," he said. "It's time for our tea."

Sebastian smiled.

"My goodness! Has it already gotten so late?" he asked.

"As I'm sure you understand, I must attend to my master's refreshments. We will suspend the match for now."

"Of course. May I make use of your kitchen as well?"

* * *

As they spoke, the chess piece filled with knives crumbled to pieces. Hannah stared at the remains with wide eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

A small kitchen was set up outside. Claude poured three egg yolks into a bowl.

 _Desirable souls…_ He thought to himself.

The triplets, having been removed from the statue, were assisting Claude with his culinary masterpiece. An impressive feat, considering they were still skewered on the spear. He poured vanilla cream in with the whisked eggs.

 _Luscious souls…_

He continued to mix the ingredients together as he looked up at Ciel and Marianne as they sat watching from the viewing platform.

 _If souls do vary in taste, then one obsessively pursued by a demon. A soul like that of Ciel Phantomhive…_

A splatter of mixing batter slammed against his glasses.

"Oh, do excuse me." Sebastian apologised. "It's just the way you were looking at my master was beginning to concern me. I had the strangest feeling you were assessing the flavour of his soul. Marianne certainly wouldn't take kindly to that."

Claude retaliated by throwing some baking mix towards his opponent, who dodged and responded in kind. They continued to flick food at one another.

Observing eyes watched the blows back and forth like they were at a tennis match. Sebastian then spoke up.

"Make other dinner plans. You won't lay a finger on my… Master's soul." His gaze hardened. "Or give him any lip."

Claude threw his whisk down into the bowl. On opposite sides, two sculptures stood proudly. From Claude's mixture, Sebastian had created a young woman was trapped in the coils of a serpent. Claude used Sebastian's batter to take the form of a warrior woman slaying the serpent. The females looked eerily like Marianne.

* * *

"Oh bravo!" Druitt cheered.

Marianne tilted her head curiously when she saw the women in the sculptures.

"While I don't approve of them fighting with their food like young children, I can't deny they make incredible artwork. Although why they chose me as the model is another matter…" she muttered.

* * *

Claude licked the batter off his glasses. Sebastian decorated his sculpture with cherries.

* * *

Ciel shook his head and sighed.

"Well, that was just a whole lot of pointless."

Marianne smiled at him.

"At least we get something to eat now."

* * *

"This afternoon, we have puits d'amour; crème patisserie with a raspberry jam in a pastry made of pie dough." Claude explained as he placed a plate down before Alois. "To accompany, we have a delicately brewed Mariage Freres Arrow's Tea."

Alois opened his mouth and let his butler feed him. He savoured the morsel on his tongue, and then swallowed. Druitt dropped his fork with a loud clatter.

"This… This is amazing!" he cried. "The puits d'amour pairs rich cream with the tartness of raspberry in a sultry ensemble so rare, it seems like water in the desert. I thirst for more! Without another taste, I shall be forever banished to the dusty Sahara of the palate!"

He turned to Claude.

"I beg you, my intrepid desert guide, show me the path to the oasis!"

Sebastian then presented his dessert to Ciel and Marianne.

"Here we have a foret noire. This treat is comprised of layers of chocolate sponge cake and cherry compote, finished with a dressing of white cream," he said as he poured tea. "And with it, we have a pot of Super Fine Keymoon Tea, shipped in from the Ching Empire."

Ciel nodded his head.

"Fine."

Marianne smiled.

"It looks lovely. Thank you, Sebastian."

They were about to dig in when the Viscount interrupted them.

"Tres bien! This foret noire combined the rich aroma of chocolate with the tart scent of cherry. The flavours surge forward like ocean waves, landing on your tongue with an overwhelming splash. I would follow this taste around the globe!" he exclaimed. "I would happily circum-navigate the entire world just to explore its every exquisite nuance!"

He looked towards Sebastian.

"My vast connoisseur of afternoon tea, please show me the righteous course!" he cried. The poor man was stuck in a state of indecision. "Such a dilemma! How can I choose which is better?! I can't do it! I can't do it…"

He got to his feet and twirled away.

"I… must… go… powder my nose…"

Claude pointed in the direction of the mansion.

"The water closet is that way."

* * *

Marianne and Ciel looked at one another.

"That man is certifiable," he said.

"While his money is able to keep him out of jail, I don't think he'd be able to escape the asylum." Marianne responded.

The boy arched a brow.

"Should I be concerned that you actually considered that option?"

"Have you heard of the Trial of Lunatics Act?" she asked.

"Where the criminal is mentally ill, and cannot be held responsible for their actions?"

"They would be declared as guilty, but insane. The criminal would still be in custody, but as a lunatic. But I'm not sure if that's actually worse."

They were silent after that.

* * *

Soon, the sky turned a shade of dark rose, smattered with dark purple clouds. The Danse Macabre was soon ready to recommence. Claude and Hannah stood on one side of the board while Sebastian stood on the other.

"Now then," said Claude. "Let us resume."

Sebastian smirked, pulled his feet together and extended his hand.

"Indeed. Shall we dance?"

Claude removed his glasses.

"Dance, we shall," he replied. "But first…"

He pulled Hannah close to him, and removed his right glove with his teeth. Placing his black-nailed hand on the demoness's chin, Claude tilted her head up. Hannah looked up at him with one eye.

"Are you certain?" she asked. He didn't hesitate to move his fingers to her jaw. "Alright."

She opened her mouth, and Claude pressed two fingers inside before moving his whole hand down her throat.

* * *

Marianne clapped her hand over her mouth. The urge to vomit threatened vehemently in her mind. She was barely able to swallow back the bile that had pooled in the back of her throat.

 _Oh damned God…_

Her free hand pressed against her abdomen.

* * *

Claude's hand reached down inside of Hannah. It gripped onto what he was searching for, and with extreme force, he began to pull it out. As his hand came out of her mouth, it revealed what he was holding. A long blade emerged, teal blue in colour and margined with yellow. From its hilt, the blade branched off and outwards before they met again at the tip. It was coated in Hannah's saliva.

* * *

"Ugh!" Alois groused.

"What is he doing?" Ciel asked.

Marianne gulped.

"I believe he is getting the appropriate weapon for this Dance of Death."

* * *

Claude finally removed the sword from its demon sheath. Sebastian gasped at the sight of it.

"Goodness! Look at that," he said. "The ancient sword, Lævateinn and its curse of eternal darkness. I would never have dreamed you had such a fine odd."

Claude held the sword as though preparing for battle.

"Naturally, I thought your invitation to dance deserved a suitably grand response." His eyes flashed. "And now, the Danse Macabre!"

Sebastian lifted his finger.

"One moment. It is only right that I have a weapon of my own."

He turned to Marianne.

"Darling, would you be so kind?" he asked.

Marianne smiled and got to her feet. Without hesitation, she leapt down from the viewing platform and walked into the arena. She stood before her husband and lifted her skirt, revealing her creamy white thigh and the holster hidden upon it. Drawing out her dagger, she sliced it across her palm, tainting the blade with her blood. It transformed into the Demon Sword. Sebastian licked the wound on her hand until it was healed and smirked.

"This is called Vængrbani. The Wings of Death. This blade slayed an angel. Shall we see if it will do the same to a demon?"

Marianne made her way back to her seat. Claude and Sebastian charged at one another. Their blades crossed with loud clangs. Sebastian dodged out of the way of one of the blows, and Lævateinn sliced through one of the stone chess pieces as though it was paper.

* * *

Ciel watched them intensely. Marianne sat beside him and rested her hands in her lap. He took her hands in one of his and squeezed them gently. Alois came over and sat down beside them.

"What do you think of Claude's sword?" he asked. "Impressive, eh?"

Ciel didn't look at him as he answered.

"I'll admit it does seem to be a fine weapon," he allowed. "But I have seen Marianne fight opponents with our sword when it was but a dagger. Sebastian can easily hold his own."

He glanced at Marianne, who saw the intent in his eyes. She nodded her head and released his hand.

"Perhaps you could give us a little tour of the Trancy Manor?" he asked. "If it isn't any trouble."

Alois looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you need the loo as well?" he asked. "I'll show you the way."

He got to his feet and led them away; Ciel and Marianne glanced at one another before following him.

* * *

Sebastian looked up at their departure and smirked.

"Well, Master, I'm disappointed in you for running off and leaving the fight to your butler like this. And taking Marianne as well? How cruel of you."

Claude snarled as he continued to swing his sword, only for it to clash with Sebastian's.

"I'm disappointed in you for letting your eyes wander."

They paused for a moment. Claude rested his sword upon his shoulder.

"You know, your obsession with that human's soul is getting you into trouble," he said. "I think it's beginning to dull your demon instincts."

Out of nowhere, a spider's thread shot past Sebastian's cheek. Drops of red blood tinged the silk. Sebastian scowled.

"Oh dear. However did that happen?"

He was unable to move, surrounded by razor sharp spider threads as he was.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Ciel, Marianne and Alois were in the library. The room was dark. The only light came from the setting sun streaking through the windows.

"Ciel?" Alois called out. "What is this? Where are you going?"

Ciel kept his back turned to him and removed one of his gloves.

"I've had enough of their silly performance," he said.

He threw the glove down at Alois's feet.

"Alois, Earl Trancy, you have crossed a line. You have robbed me of my pride, and have disgraced and demeaned me. I cannot accept this." Ciel glared at him. "Thus, here and now, I challenge you to a duel."

Alois was shocked for a moment before a sneer spread across his face.

"Aww. So you didn't just want me here to come and piss with you?"

Marianne arched a brow.

 _Has he forgotten that there's a woman present, or does he not care?_

* * *

Claude leapt up onto the threads and walked along them.

"These are the spider threads of Trancy House. They can cut through steel. One careless movement and…" He made a swiping motion with his hand. "Off with your head."

Sebastian smirked.

"Just what I would expect of a spider."

* * *

Viscount Druitt wandered through the mansion's corridors.

"That's much better," he said to himself, wiping his hands. "I feel quite marvellously refreshed."

He caught sight of an open door, and spotted Ciel and Alois holding swords. Marianne stood between them. Alois examined his blade.

"I've never actually had the opportunity to duel before," he said contemplatively. "How do we proceed? You'll have to tell me."

Ciel explained.

"We stand back to back and then begin walking at the call of 'Allez'. We pivot on the tenth step and the duel begins."

Alois smiled.

"Simple enough. Sounds like fun. Let's duel."

* * *

They moved back to back. Ciel immediately stood to attention. Marianne watched them both.

"On my word… Allez!" she cried.

The two boys began counting. They both made to turn around before they finished, but Marianne moved between them.

"No. There will not be any cheating here. But it is clear that you both want to get started. When I move out of the way, you may begin."

She stepped gracefully out of the way, and watched as the blades clashed for the first time.

* * *

Claude swung Lævateinn across the threads, making them vibrate. Sebastian had to move to dodge his slashes, but doing so caused the threads to cut deeply into him.

* * *

Marianne watched as the duel moved to the upper level of the library. Ciel was on the attack, but Alois was dodging him as though they were playing a game.

"You always lose your temper so quickly!" Alois laughed while running away from him. "Come! Let's enjoy our dance!"

Ciel's temper spiked.

* * *

Claude aimed the sword at Sebastian's face.

"Here we are, Sebastian Michaelis."

He leapt into the air, and prepared to plunge the blade down…

* * *

Swords clashed in a sea of sparks. Alois smirked at Ciel as he blocked the blow.

* * *

Everything stopped outside… Sebastian heard the swords crashing against one another. He turned his head towards the mansion.

"My… Young Master!" he cried.

* * *

Alois seemed to gain the upper hand. He was laughing as his attacks pinned Ciel to the railing surrounding the upper level.

"That's it! One, two, three! One, two, three!"

As Ciel blocked him, Alois grabbed a hold of his throat.

"Down you go!"

Ciel tipped over the side and was plummeting to the floor. Marianne barely managed to catch him before lowering him to the floor. Ciel gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him. Alois leapt down after him. He walked over and tapped the tip of his blade against Ciel's cheek.

"Here we are, Ciel," he said. "You'll finally be mine."

The boy pinned his opponent down, straggling him while he held the sword horizontally against his throat.

"Sebastian wants so very badly to devour your soul. But he won't get you, because you see, I'm going to tear your soul to shreds and feed it to the spiders of my mansion." His smirk widened grotesquely. "Poor thing, I know it's going to irritate him terribly."

He laughed loudly while Ciel held back a snarl.

"This is going to be a lot of fun."

Ciel composed himself and stared coldly up at Alois.

"The soul of the Queen's Guard Dog isn't cheap. A trifling little spider like you could never afford a taste." A smile touched his lips. "But if you don't mind having your legs ripped off, then by all means, give it a try."

Alois lifted himself upright, and then raised the sword.

"I see you still have enough energy to be cheeky. It's useless to keep struggling!" he laughed. "Just give up and submit to me!"

He plunged the blade down.

* * *

Ciel caught the tip with his bare hand. He didn't stir as his flesh was torn, and his blood spilled freely over the steel.

"Submit?" he taunted. "I'm the one who has you!"

* * *

The doors of the library burst open, and Sebastian and Claude came running in, Viscount Druitt lagging behind them.

"Master!" Sebastian yelled.

Alois stared down at himself in horror. Ciel had pierced his side with his sword. Marianne stood beside him, having pushed the sword back within his reach. Blood bloomed on the whiteness of Alois's shirt. Ciel kicked him off the blade, and watched quietly as the crimson fluid flooded rapidly out of the wound.

"How horrific!" Druitt gasped before fainting.

Ciel counted his breaths slowly. Marianne's hands rested on his shoulders and rubbed small circles into them. They stared at Alois as he cried out and rolled about on the floor. Alois screamed out.

"Please, help me, Claude!" he cried, tears streaming from his eyes. "Help me, I'm dying!"

Claude stepped forward.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Ciel then cried out.

"Halt, Fa-Sebastian!"

It caused both butlers to stop in their tracks.

"Until I've killed him, stay back!"

Claude gasped at those words. Sebastian smiled and bowed his head.

"Very good, My Young Lord."

* * *

Marianne assisted Ciel to his feet. Ciel pointed his sword down at Alois while the woman checked over his wounded left hand and tied her handkerchief around it to staunch the blood.

"Die, Alois Trancy," he said.

"Wait, please!" Alois begged. "I don't want to die…"

He pulled himself along the floor like a worm; snot and saliva ran down his face in slimy trails.

"It hurts… Please spare me, Ciel!"

Marianne glanced down at the wounded boy, tilted her head to the side, and shook her head.

"You should not beg for life, nor should you beg for death. You must take what happens to you with dignity. You must accept your choices, and their consequences. You tried to play a game you weren't prepared for, and you lost. You need to accept that."

Ciel nodded his head in agreement.

"You expect me to spare you, when you attempted to interfere with my life, with my contract, with those closest to me? Why should I spare you when you refused to let me have what I had earned?"

"Wait, please, you don't understand! You're being tricked by a demon… I'm telling you, believe me!" Alois cried. He clambered hold of Ciel's jacket. "My parents was killed too, you know. My family was burned to death, along with the whole village. Someone stole them from me! Can't you see that we're basically the same?"

Tears streamed down his face as he continued.

"I promise I won't bother you anymore. I apologise for everything. But please, Ciel, please spare me… Please let me live!"

* * *

Marianne and Ciel looked at one another, then down at Trancy's pathetic form. The boy raised the sword to study the blood that stained it.

"Through your actions, you have damaged my pride. And now, you'll atone with your death!"

He prepared to plunge it down. Alois continued to plead.

"Please hurry, Claude! Help me!"

* * *

Claude suddenly appeared from behind them. He grabbed the sword before it could touch Alois. Ciel struggled against him.

"Let go, bastard!" he bellowed.

Sebastian cried out.

"C-Young Master!"

* * *

Marianne attempted to intervene, but her skirmish only caused her to cut her hands on the blade. Ciel managed to slap the demon's cheek with his bandaged hand. Three bloody marks were swiped across Claude's cheek. Sebastian pulled Ciel and Marianne away from Claude, and gathered them into his arms. He glared at the other demon over his shoulder.

Ciel's blood trickled down Claude's face. He licked away a drop of it from the corner of his mouth, and gasped euphorically. His eyes flashed magenta for a moment. Sebastian tightened his grip on his wife and child. Ciel tried to get past him.

"It's not over! I'll kill you!" he shouted.

Sebastian glared down at him as the boy slowly grew weaker.

"Given the current circumstances, I'm afraid I can't allow this dance to continue," he said firmly. "Terribly sorry, but I believe we'll have to excuse ourselves for the remainder of the day."

Claude was in the process of bringing the sword tinged with Marianne's blood up to his mouth.

"Do you hear me, Claude?" Sebastian demanded.

Claude licked a small drop of the blade and shuddered, as though he had just entered eternal bliss. He didn't answer for a moment, but he eventually composed himself.

"Oh yes… Of course. I understand. Another time then?"

Sebastian gathered Ciel up in his arms, and assisted Marianne to her feet. He licked the blood from her hand and healed her wounds with his saliva. She pulled herself close to him, and reached around to stroke Ciel's tousled hair.

"Master, Marianne, I suggest we be on our way." Sebastian said with a sigh. "First, you run off. Then you get yourself hurt. I'm positively at my wit's end with you, my… Lord. Are you really as adverse to dancing as all that?"

Ciel tried to push himself out of the demon's arms, slapping and scratching at everything that was in reach.

"Put me down, Sebastian!" he cried.

"Honestly now Sir, how can you possibly have the energy to throw a temper tantrum like this after losing all that blood?" Sebastian asked, taking the blows without faltering.

Marianne smiled and led them into a small dance.

"It's the day of a ball after all," she laughed. "So, why don't we dance our way into the sunset? Certainly sounds much more fun."

The couple ran out of there with their child as quickly as they could. The whole time, Claude's eyes followed them with deep intensity.

* * *

 _What happens when a soul is so obsessively pursued by a demon?_ Claude asked himself as he stared at the small family leave.

Alois, bleeding heavily and crying wretched tears, reached out to his butler.

"Claude, what are you looking at…?" he cried. "Come on, do something! Can't you see I've been stabbed? Quickly! Help me, please?"

Claude ignored him, touched his bare fingers to Ciel's blood on his cheek.

 _He traded his soul for a demon's power. His revenge only means something if he wins it with his own hands._

He looked down at his red fingers.

 _He knows blood and death and darkness, but still, his soul is pure, untainted, immaculate…_

Claude looked down at his other hand, which had the remains of Marianne's blood that he had wiped from the sword.

 _And her… How did I not realise it sooner? A demon's mate…_ _ **His**_ _mate. A soul completely unblemished, despite being bathed in blood, corruption and the darkest of deaths. To be so coveted, so cherished… so_ _ **wanted.**_

Alois continued to weep.

"What is it, Claude…?" he asked.

Claude licked Ciel's blood off his fingers first, then followed it with Marianne's.

 _Day into night. Pleasure into pain. This chance encounter… into_ _ **ecstasy**_ _._

"Hoheo Taralna. Rondero Tarel." Alois pleaded, his fluids leeching into the floor. "Hoheo Taralna! Rondero Tarel! Hoheo Taralna-!"

He coughed up an explosion of blood, and smiled messily when Claude finally looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"You look like you're staring at maggots swarming on a b…"

He fell silent as he slipped away into blissful darkness.

* * *

The translation for Vængrbani in Old Norse is made up of two words, wing and death. Literally, it is the wings of death. I looked up a translator and found that Lævateinn had similar origins, so it felt necessary to give Marianne's sword a name. So, wings for Sebastian as a raven, and death, because it delivers death to whatever stands in its way. I thought it would be fitting. Certainly better than what Lævateinn actually means English. Why would someone call a sword 'damage twig'?

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	48. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

Divulging Butler. Vigilant Bride

 _ **Hoheo Taralna. Rondero Tarel.**_

 _Claude turned his head to look at Alois._

 _ **Hoheo Taralna. Rondero Tarel.**_

 _His glasses gleamed. His eyes burned like liquid ambers._

 _ **Hoheo Taralna. Rondero Tarel.**_

 _Ciel's blood clung to his cheek as he made no move towards him._

 _ **Hoheo Taralna-**_

* * *

Alois abruptly awoke from his slumber. He cried out and clutched the bloodied bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Hannah approached his bedside quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Pardon, Master," she said. "I'll change your bandages if you'll allow me to."

The boy glared at her out of the corner of his eye, grabbed hold of the bandages, and pulled her towards him.

"You aren't of any use to me!" he snapped. "Get out and call Claude!"

Hannah struggled for breath for a moment before answering.

"Certainly Master. I'll go at once."

She bowed her head and hurried out the room.

As he held the bandages, Alois stared blankly up at the ceiling.

 _I've seen eyes like that before._

His fingers ran over the fabric quietly.

 _Eyes that make your skin burn._

He gritted his teeth and winced at the lancing pain that shot through his side.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and he brought himself up into a sitting position, tossing his legs over the side of the bed. Claude then stepped inside the room.

"Excuse me, Master," he said. "Might I change your bandages?"

Alois smiled at him and gave him the bandages. He grunted painfully as the demon worked.

"That brat!" he complained. "He could have done a better job of stabbing me."

Claude didn't look up from his work as he spoke.

"Indeed. He used more force than he could control, and that threw his trajectory off. If he'd remained calm, he could have managed a deeper wound."

Alois's eyes narrowed.

"Interesting. The way you say that almost makes it sound like you wish he had," he said incredulously.

Claude's expression didn't change.

"No, it's not that." He ran his fingers over the stitches keeping Alois's wound closed. "It's just that the clumsy artlessness of the cut suggests a certain… purity."

Alois gritted his teeth and barely held back a snarl.

"Purity?" he asked.

Claude wrapped the new bandages around him.

"Yes."

"Do you fancy the smell of my blood?" Alois inquired. "Does it make you want to feast?"

Claude paused for a moment, looked up at him, and smiled.

"Yes, it certainly does."

The boy's eyes widened at those words. The demon got to his feet and bowed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, My Lord."

He walked away after that.

* * *

As he went, Alois's hand shook.

 _What was that? A smile? From Claude?_

He fell onto his pillow, and stared out into the empty space before him. His body still trembled as he thought of that smile.

"That's… sickening…"

* * *

Hannah was cleaning the floor of one of the mansions many corridors when she heard someone topple over the water bucket. She turned around and saw Alois standing before her, haphazardly dressed and holding his side with his arm out of his coat sleeve.

"Oh, you're out of bed," she said.

Alois walked slowly towards her, and suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the ground. He landed on top of her and panted heavily. His knee was pressed between her legs. Tears trickled from his eyes and landed on the woman's face.

"Take me…" he panted. "Take me… I need to see… Ciel. I need to see Ciel Phantomhive. Take me to him."

Hannah looked up at him with soft eyes.

* * *

Claude worked silently in his office, writing in a ledger. The triplets appeared behind him and whispered in his ear. He made a sound of acknowledgement, and folded a sheet of paper in front of him into an origami ring. A smirk spread across his face as he slipped it onto his left ring finger.

* * *

In the darkness, Hannah drove a carriage through the forest. Alois sat inside, holding his wound. It had opened again and was bleeding through his green waistcoat. He let out breath after rasping breath as his mind drifted to memories he had long hidden away…

* * *

 _A young Alois pushed an old man over and took his case. A russet-haired boy ran behind him as they made their escape from the man and his daughter._

" _Come back!" she cried. "That's my father's!"_

 _The two boys only continued to run._

* * *

 _As the sun was setting that day, they stared over their ill-gotten gains._

" _Cripes!" Alois swore. "There's not much 'ere."_

 _They leafed through the contents. The russet-haired boy pulled out a jar with a strange liquid inside._

" _Brother, do you think this is medicine?" he asked._

 _Alois stared at the jar for a moment before shaking his head._

" _Chuck it."_

 _The boy lowered his head sadly._

" _I wonder if he'll be alright without it. I mean, do you think he's going to die?" he asked._

" _Nah, I doubt it!" Alois sneered. "Besides, what do we care if he does? He's a stupid old man!"_

 _He looked up, saw something on the boy's forehead, and swept his hair aside. A red graze stared back at him._

" _What happened?" he asked firmly._

 _The boy smiled._

" _It was the baker. He threw a stone at me."_

 _Alois gritted his teeth and turned away._

" _That bloody sod!"_

 _The boy frowned._

" _I'm okay," he said._

 _Alois looked down at him and snatched the jar from his hand. He threw it across the room and watched it smash against the wall._

" _It's not just him. It's all of them. They… They can all just drop dead."_

 _He imagined himself walking through a crowd of people holding his little brother's hand._

" _Ever since our parents died, everyone's treated us like nuisances. I wish they'd die. Every last one of them."_

 _His brother scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms around Alois's torso._

" _I'm sure your wish will come true, brother," he said. "I know it will! It's gotta! After all, you can eat three kidney pies at a time, and run faster than Spring-Heel Jack!"_

 _He ran about the room with a smile on his face and jumped up onto a crate._

" _Yeah! You can do terrific stuff, so you'll get lots of terrific wishes!"_

 _Alois smiled at him._

" _Listen, Luca: you have to stick with me always from now on. If anyone dares throw a stone at you, I'll throw a pile of horse manure at them. Understood?"_

 _Luca leapt down from the crate and went down on one knee._

" _Yes Your Highness."_

 _He rewarded his brother with a cheeky smile, causing Alois to smile back._

* * *

 _One day, they were getting water from the river when they saw a mangled corpse drifting along the current._

" _What happened here?" Alois cried out._

 _They saw more bodies coming down the stream, and their village burning up in towering flames._

 _They ran back to the village, saw the corpses scattered on the ground like flies, and the looks of sheer horror forever etched on their frozen faces._

" _They're all dead…" Alois whispered._

" _But how?" asked Luca._

" _That old man with the medicine… That sodding baker who threw stones at you…"_

 _Luca looked up at him somberly._

" _And that lady who used to throw rubbish at our house, Miss Layla."_

" _And that rotten vicar who would always spit on us!"_

 _Manical laughter started to bubble in Alois's throat._

" _And the shoe-shiner who'd always brag about his sweets. Him too?" Luca asked._

 _Alois made a peace sign to the sky._

" _All the bounders who were so nasty to us are dead. Every last one of them, dead, good and proper!"_

 _He and Luca smiled gleefully._

" _Everyone, everything is all gone!"_

" _Gone!"_

 _They giggled together and danced among the corpses before Alois threw himself to the ground and stared up at the black sky. Luca knelt down beside him._

" _Come on! With them out of the way, all their stuff belongs to us now."_

 _Luca smiled at him while the fires continued to burn._

* * *

 _Once the village was little more than ashes, Alois began to steal everything he could find from the corpses. He ripped a jewelled necklace from a noble woman's throat._

" _Pearls don't suit you, old lady!" he taunted. "You ever look in a mirror?"_

 _A cold breeze swept over his spine. He turned back towards the entrance to the village, and stared into the darkness that lurked there, as though watching him. Alois shivered and turned away._

" _Luca!" he called. "It's time to go home!"_

 _He didn't receive an answer._

" _Luca?"_

 _ **Darkness… Without a single beam of moonlight… So dark…**_

 _Alois ran through the village until he found Luca. His brother was on the floor, face down and unmoving._

" _Luca!" he cried. "There you are! I was calling you."_

 _He knelt down beside him and rolled him over before cradling him in his arms. Luca didn't stir, only stared back at him with unseeing eyes._

" _Come on, wake up! What's wrong with you?" Alois asked._

 _He brushed a tear that remained stuck to Luca's eye._

" _No…" Alois dragged him to his chest, and wept into his russet-coloured locks. "No. Please no… Don't leave me alone! Please don't!"_

* * *

 _It was some years later when Alois sat in a cart with a number of other boys, waiting at the gates of a large mansion. One of the men looked back at his haul._

" _Quite a group today…" he said._

" _That's Her Majesty's Spider for you," his companion replied. "Ensnaring hapless innocents like they're so many flies."_

" _Poor things don't know they're caught in his web."_

 _The gates opened, and the carts carried onwards._

" _He'll drain them of every last drop of their purity."_

" _Truly terrible."_

* * *

" _Next."_

 _The boys were brought to a room where an eldery man awaited them. His face was marked with liver spots, and many of his teeth were missing. When he smiled, his face wrinkled even further. His cold eyes raked over each of the boys as they hesitantly stepped towards him in all their barely-clad glory._

" _Move on."_

 _The boy stepped away and Alois was pushed forward. The man stared at him silently, saw the crystal blue of Alois's eyes. He thwacked his cane against the boy's chest, knocking him to the floor._

" _Your eyes disgust me, boy!" the man proclaimed as he got to his feet. "When I look at them, I can scarcely think of more filthy rainwater."_

 _He smacked his cane down upon Alois. Alois was barely able to defend himself before the man turned away._

" _Next."_

* * *

 _The boys were kept in a dungeon, where maids came down to bathe and scrub them with coarse brushes. Alois watched three of the boys get cleaned silently._

" _There's these fairies see?" he heard one of the boys say. "All you have to do is make a pact with them. And they'll grant you any wish you want."_

 _His friend brushed him away._

" _Cut it out! Are you a bloody idiot?! Didn't you hear what that old man is going to do to us?"_

 _The boy sighed._

" _But…"_

 _Alois placed his hand on the boy's shoulder._

" _How do you do it?" he asked._

* * *

 _Later, he was wandering through the forest, entranced by the masses of spider webs that clung to the trees._

 _ **A spider's web wet with morning dew…**_

 _Alois walked through one, and let it fall over his skin._

 _ **Like a veil that hides your true face…**_

 _He looked up, and stared through the gaps in the woven silk._

" _Hoheo Taralna. Rondero Tarel."_

 _The boy waited, expecting a presence to appear before him. But nothing happens. He grabbed the web and tossed it to the ground._

" _Useless story!" he huffed._

 _Coloured flecks began to fall from the sky. Alois reached out to catch them._

" _Is this snow?" he asked._

 _He then saw the greyness that stained his skin._

" _Ash…"_

 _Something approached him from behind, and everything went dark._

* * *

 _He found himself in the centre of a large spider's web. A shadowy creature appeared behind him, and took the form of a large spider. It rested its head in his shoulder, four black eyes stared back at him as he suppressed a shudder._

" _ **What is your wish?**_ _" the spider asked._

" _Wish? What wish? I…" Alois tried to answer._

 _The spider's head faded and took on a more human face._

" _ **Your wish. Why would you call me if you didn't have one?**_ _" it replied. "_ _ **Perhaps there's someone you'd like to get even with?**_ _"_

 _Alois scowled._

" _I hated all the villagers. But they're all dead."_

 _Their bodies were tangled in the threads all around him._

" _And I don't care about that old pervert. I will escape, but I don't have anywhere to go back to…"_

 _The shadow shook its head._

" _ **In that case, you have no business with me, do you?**_ _"_

" _Yes!" Alois said quickly, refusing to lose his chance._

 _The shadow's arms encircled him._

" _ **Alright then, but you have to tell me what your wish is.**_ _" Claude's face then emerged from the shadow. "_ _ **Well?**_ _"_

 _The boy was silent._

" _ **As I thought.**_ _"_

 _The web disappeared and Alois was freed._

* * *

 _He opened his eyes and found himself standing in the forests of the estate, snow heavy on the ground. Looking up above his head, the white tree branches hung over him like a massive spider._

" _ **If you can determine a wish, I shall make a contract with you.**_ _"_

" _Hold on!" Alois cried. "Tell me, are you a fairy?"_

 _There was a beat of silence before the voice gave his answer._

" _ **I am a demon.**_ _"_

* * *

 _Alois bolted upright in his cot. Many of the other boys lay sound asleep in their cots, completely undisturbed by the noise he made._

" _A demon…" he muttered._

* * *

 _As he brushed his blond hair until it shone like spun gold, he pondered the words from his dream._

 _ **Finding a wish…**_

 _He rubbed clear gloss on his lips to make them seem fuller._

 _ **That became what I never knew I didn't have; a purpose for my life.**_

* * *

 _Red wine splattered against a large painting as the wine glass exploded when it hit the wall._

" _Another of my dolls has broken!" Earl Trancy screamed._

 _He lay in a bath filled with bubbles, a cigar smouldering in his mouth, and surrounded by butlers who waited upon him._

" _Yes," said one butler. "I'm afraid several of them have collapsed from infection, My Lord."_

 _Trancy got to his feet, wrapped his hands around the man's throat, and shook him violently._

" _Don't you know how fragile they are?!" He tossed the butler down. "Soak the entire room in antiseptic solution!"_

 _The butler gathered himself and went down on one knee._

" _I beg your pardon, Lord. I've prepared Jim for you today."_

 _Trancy scowled._

" _Jim?! Is that filthy brat really all you have to offer me?!"_

 _The door suddenly opened. Earl Trancy stared at the being who entered, his mouth falling open in awe and his cigar slipping from his lips._

 _Jim, the boy who would take the name Alois, enticed him. He extended a milky leg around the door, his slender shoulder peeking out invitingly from beneath a red and black kimono, decorated with a butterfly trapped in a spider's web._

" _Is this real?" the Earl asked, walking slowly towards him. He stumbled out of the bath. "You're him?"_

 _Alois offered him a leg, and let the old man grab onto his ankle. He demurred under his attentions._

" _I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "Forgive me, Father Dearest."_

* * *

 _Some time in the future, when Alois had taken the role of the Trancy heir, he was sipping tea when Claude came to him._

" _Sebastian Michaelis."_

" _Is he a demon too?" Alois asked._

" _Yes, that's right. It was he who wiped out your village in accordance to a contract with a certain individual." Claude explained._

" _And who might that be?"_

" _Sebastian has already eaten his soul."_

 _Alois scowled into his teacup._

" _A demon killed him… Luca…"_

 _He poured the scolding hot tea into his saucer._

" _Now, there is Ciel Phantomhive." Claude continued. "He is the human party to Sebastian's new contract."_

 _Alois got to his feet as the demon explained._

" _With this particular soul, Sebastian has a singular obsession. One fiercer than he should by rights feel for his prey."_

 _The boy muttered four words._

" _Hoheo Taralna. Rondero Tarel."_

 _Claude looked at him in surprise._

" _Hoheo Taralna. Rondero Tarel."_

 _Alois stuck out his tongue, and let his contract seal burn. Claude went down on his knee and received his order._

" _I order you to make this Ciel mine."_

 _The demon looked up at him._

" _Master."_

* * *

 _When old Earl Trancy was laid to rest, Alois put on a show of tears as he laid himself over the top of the man's coffin._

" _Father!" he wept._

 _Many people were shedding tears, but Arnold Trancy kept his eyes firmly on the display before him._

* * *

 _As they walked away from the church that evening, Claude spoke to Alois._

" _According to your orders, Master, I've freed the boys, and I've seen to the inheritance."_

" _Fine," said Alois. "But what about Ciel Phantomhive?"_

 _The boy noticed a red flower growing in the dirt, and held the petals in his hand._

" _May I ask a question?" said Claude. "Why would you like to possess Ciel Phantomhive rather than kill Sebastian?"_

 _Alois crushed the flower into his palm._

" _Because simply killing him isn't enough. After death, he would peacefully rot into a skeleton in some patch of earth. No, that's too good for him. You see, I want him to know an agony worse than death. The boy is the key."_

 _He blew the crushed petals into the wind._

" _We'll use the young Master Ciel he fancies so much."_

 _Claude looked at him with an almost smile._

" _Magnificent."_

" _Ciel Phantomhive is mine. Mine. And so are you, Claude."_

 _The butler bowed his head._

" _Yes, Your Highness."_

* * *

The horses reared when a tree toppled in their path. Alois awoke from his slumber. Hannah pulled on the reins and swerved out of the way. His body was battered back and forth in the small compartment until the carriage collided with a tree. He gritted his teeth and raised his head. Sitting opposite him was Grell. The Reaper smiled at him.

"Hello!" he greeted.

"Who are you?!" Alois demanded.

Grell shrugged.

"What a shame! Babes in arms are no fun at all!" he complained, pulling out a Cinematic Record. "We'll do this quickly then."

He inspected the record in question.

"Let's see… Jim Macken. That's your real name. My, what a dreary name! Well, no matter I suppose, you're at Death's grim door! Aren't you?"

The Reaper smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Now, normally I wouldn't leave the office for just something like this. But, as it happens, we have a teensy issue with your soul."

* * *

Just then, two hands burst through the carriage roof and tore it off. Grell sweatdropped.

"Well, this looks bad."

Hannah pulled the roof completely away.

"Ugh!" Grell groused. "I knew it was a demon. You're not just a pretty face then. Where do you get something like her?"

Alois scowled.

"Hannah, kill Ginger here, would you?!"

He winced in pain. Grell turned to look at him.

"Right bloody little nipper, aren't you? I don't want to fight. I just want to-"

Hannah leapt into the air and slammed down on the carriage.

* * *

After the dust from the impact cleared, Grell moved into a stance and drew out his Death Scythe. Hannah emerged from the smoke. He sighed.

"Alright then, but I'd better be paid overtime for this."

Meanwhile, Alois had managed to crawl away from the collision. His blood was seeping into the earth beneath him as he heaved breath after painful breath.

 _Claude…_

* * *

 _A plate smashed on the floor and Claude was soaked as the trio cleaned up the mess._

" _Don't look at me! You lot make me sick!" Alois cried. "You demon! You're just like him!"_

 _Claude simply smoothed his wet hair and bowed his head._

" _Yes, Your Highness."_

 _Alois slammed his hands on the table._

" _Don't say that!"_

 _The staff bowed before they left him alone. Alois shuddered as he tried to hold back tears, remembering Luca saying those same words._

" _Yes… Your… Highness…"_

 _ **Yes… Your… Highness…**_

" _Yes… Your… Highness…"_

 _ **Yes… Your… Highness…**_

 _He shook his head._

" _I changed my mind. Say it. Now!"_

 _As Claude walked away with the butlers trailing behind him, he smirked._

" _Yes, Your Highness."_

* * *

The blades of Grell's Death Scythe whirred to life. He lunged for Hannah, but she caught it between her palms. She shoved him away, but the Reaper managed to land on his feet. They ran at one another and continued to battle…

* * *

 _Alois struck Claude across the face as the demon knelt before him._

" _Would you do anything to obey me then?!" the boy demanded. "Are you a pet? My loyal dog?"_

 _With a glaring red mark on his pale cheek, Claude adjusted his glasses._

" _I abide by our contract," he answered. "I'll make one Hell of a feast out of you. That's all."_

* * *

Alois continued to drag himself across the grass as he remembered.

"Then look at me like that…" he cried. "Not the way I would look at some villager's face…"

* * *

 _As he lay barely covered by his crimson kimono, Alois stared up at the ceiling above Earl Trancy's bed. The old man was sat on the chaise opposite, taking in a glass of wine. The boy's skin was littered with small bruises. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as Trancy approached him again._

* * *

"And not with the craving look the old man would give me…" Alois whispered. "Look the way you did that day… Like I'm all you care about… Please, Claude…"

* * *

 _Claude stood before him within a swirl of black smoke._

" _Hesitation into resolve. Passion into composure. Love into grave markers. That, Master, is what makes a Trancy butler."_

* * *

Blood left a long trail behind him as he continued to crawl.

 _He's just hungry. I know that well enough. My feelings are just a poorly-made sauce clouding the flavour._

Alois propped himself up against a tree.

* * *

As he lay there, a wolf loomed, snarling as saliva trickled out of its mouth.

Alois looked to the side and smiled.

 _But… Now I'm here._

He saw the wolf approaching, and the thirsty gleam of its ravenous teeth.

* * *

Grell impaled Hannah with his Scythe and pinned her against a tree. She coughed up an obscene amount of blood, while he only gazed at her in triumph. He removed the Scythe and smiled.

"A little maid like you should know better than causing me trouble," he commented, a river of blood dripping down his blades.

* * *

The wolf leapt. Blood spattered against Alois's face.

"What are you trying to do, Master? Why are you here?"

The boy opened his eyes, tears tricking out of the corners, and looked up to see Claude staring down at him with the dead wolf in his hand.

"Your goal is incomplete. You do not yet have Ciel Phantomhive," the demon said as he tossed the corpse away.

Alois crawled over to him, smiling brightly through his pain and tears.

"It's just you now…" he murmured. "You're all that I have left."

"Come now, Master. Don't say such ridiculous things." Claude said.

Shaking his head, Alois continued to speak.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're the only one… You're all that I have!"

He crawled over and attached himself to Claude's leg.

"Hoheo Taralna! Rondero Tarel! You can't ever leave my side! Never! Not you! Please, Claude… Do you know… I think… you're My Highness!"

Claude stared at him, knelt down, and held his master's face as he brushed away his tears. He leant forward and whispered to him.

"What a thing to say to a butler."

* * *

Without another word, he crushed Alois's head between his hands.

* * *

He let the body drop. Claude rose to his feet.

"Don't worry, Master. Have no fear."

He lifted the Trancy ring up to his eye with bloodstained gloves.

"Yours is a crass soul who would give his love to a butler. I could hardly work up an appetite for that." He tucked the ring into his breast pocket. "I'll keep you. I can use your soul, indeed, I can."

"So, that's what's going on."

Claude turned around and saw Grell standing behind him, speckled with blood. The Reaper ran a hand through his hair and swept it out of his face.

"Yes, that boy was slated to die tonight, but the Soul Ledgers weren't affected," he said. "Well, I did assume that a demon was involved."

The demon arched a brow.

"Will you be taking him, Grim Reaper?" he asked.

Grell shrugged.

"I just need to keep the accounts balanced. I would just as soon watch how this all plays out. You see, I think it will be interesting."

"So, does that mean you've not taken Sebastian's side?" Claude inquired.

"Taken his side?" Grell retorted. "Please don't insult me with such an idea. The only true way to prove my love to dear Bassy is with a death match!"

* * *

After the demon and the Reaper had left, Alois's body lay silent in a pool of its own blood. Hannah came out through the trees.

" _I know it will! It's gotta! You can do terrific stuffs, you'll get lots of terrific wishes!"_

She came over and straggled Alois's corpse, leant towards his head and touched his left eye.

"And now…" she said. "Shall we discover your wish, My Lord?"

Digging her fingers in and removing all its restrains, she took the eye into her mouth, sucking it out of its socket.

* * *

On the other side of the tree, watching quietly with her hands clasped to her heart, Marianne stood in the shadows.

 _You are all playing a game you think you can win._ She thought. _But this is no game, and the only victor here will be the love a mother and father have for their child. You and Claude shall not touch our child._

Her hand came to rest on her belly.

 _Either of them._

* * *

And here is the confirmation, Marianne is indeed pregnant. We still have a long way before we get a look at the baby though, so you will have to be in suspense for a bit longer.

I know there wasn't any scenes with Ciel and Sebastian, but this episode has always been focused on Alois and his death, I felt that it should have some attention, especially so we can all see how far Claude would go to get what he wants, including breaking his own contract in favour of another's soul.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven

Hollow Butler. Separated Bride

Within the confines of the Trancy mansion, Claude held a box of Red Moon Shadow tea leaves.

"My fellows of the deep, beloved darkness, look here."

He extracted the Trancy ring from inside the pouch of tea leaves.

"I present to you, Alois Trancy's soul," he said.

Hannah and the trio of butlers sat at the table as he presented it to them.

"So, now that I have obtained this, what shall I do with it?"

One of the butlers pulled up an image of him eating the ring. Claude arched a brow.

"Close."

The second presented an image of him wearing it.

"Wide of the mark."

He then turned to the only woman in the room.

"Hannah?"

She remained emotionless as she answered.

"The manor's décor seems to have changed."

The butlers began whispering to one another as Claude pointed to Hannah.

"Precisely correct!"

He leapt onto the table and pirouetted on its surface.

"I transformed the manor's colour scheme. Once navy, it is now midnight blue!" he proclaimed. "The alteration itself is a subtle one. Only a select few will notice!"

Claude stopped spinning, and lifted the ring level to his eye.

"Their souls may be fundamentally different, but look closely, and you will find a commonality. The pasts that colour them, and that is most useful."

* * *

Sebastian sat in his office, glancing through papers as Marianne sat beside him. He looked at her and feathered his fingers over her flat belly, and felt the slight pulse of live so deeply hidden beneath the layers of flesh and muscle.

"Interesting," he said. "So, this is their move?"

Marianne nodded her head, remembering the sight of Hannah digging Alois's eye out with her fingers.

* * *

Ciel stood in his nightshirt looking out the window. There was a knock at the door. He looked over his shoulder and waited for Sebastian to enter. The demon walked inside, candelabra in hand.

"Trouble sleeping, my child?" he asked.

"A bit, perhaps." Ciel answered. He turned his gaze back to the window. "Yes. It's this business of killing someone. It doesn't pay out as one expects."

Sebastian watched him carefully as the boy wandered back over to his bed.

"I thought the process would be an easy one. But, as it turns out, I find it difficult to kill like you, without hesitation or honour."

Sebastian smiled.

"I consider that a high compliment, Ciel."

Ciel tightened the sheets around him and called out to Sebastian over his shoulder.

"Tell me a story so I can fall asleep."

Sebastian stepped towards the bed.

"Well," he said, pulling out a letter from his tailcoat. "Will a message from Her Majesty suffice?"

The boy's head snapped up at those words.

* * *

A boy ran through the streets of London, the full moon cast a glow over his blond hair. A cloaked creature leapt down from the sky, pinned him, and struck. His scream filled the night as his blood stained the cobbles.

* * *

The following day, Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne were sat in a carriage traversing the streets of London. Sebastian explained the contents of the letter.

"There's been a spait of crimes in the London area recently. It seems someone has been gouging out people's eyes," he said. "The victims aren't all of the same class, but every last one of them is a young boy."

Ciel huffed.

"Eye gouging, how perverse."

Marianne, dressed in her Edward persona, looked up from her sewing and arched a brow.

"Should I be concerned that you made such a comparison? I imagine it is a rather messy and sticky business."

Ciel turned his eye out the window, and remembered how Alois pleaded for his life as he clutched his stomach.

" _You're being tricked by a demon! Can't you see that we're basically the same?"_

He was brought out of his musings by Sebastian's voice.

"Is there something the matter, Ciel?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"It's nothing."

The demon met the eyes of his mate. Neither of them believed his words for a second.

* * *

Upon the roofs, a shadowed figure watched their carriage as it went down the street.

* * *

"I don't know!" the latest victim cried, slamming his fists onto the wooden table.

Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne had arrived at the home of the boy, where he lived with his mother. There were hoping to shed some light on the attacks, or at least know who they were looking for.

"He just up and stuck his fingers in me eyes. Everything went red… And now, I can't see nothing!"

Bandages were wrapped around his eye sockets, blood slightly tinging them.

"Can you describe your attacker?" Ciel asked.

"He was just a kid, about the same age as I am, only this boy looked plenty rich."

"A boy?"

"Bloody bastard…"

Marianne watched a spider sitting in its web from the far corner of the room.

* * *

The trio left the house soon afterwards.

"Father?" Ciel called.

The demon bowed his head.

"Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Claude was in the gardens crocheting. Afternoon tea had been set up for him. Birds were singing in the trees as he worked.

"A demon has spent much time building up that soul stitch by stitch. And now, I intend to steal it. But I must do so respectfully, stitch by stitch."

Ciel looked through the information Sebastian had gathered.

"We have several witness reports. Without exception, they describe the attacker as a richly dressed, young noble," he explained.

The boy chuckled.

"I'm being mocked, Father."

Marianne looked at him.

"Mocked by whom?"

Ciel gestured to the page.

"Look, I'll draw a line between the Phantomhive and Trancy estates. Then connect the various scenes of the crimes." He showed the finished product. "A spider web. Obviously he's behind this."

Marianne shook her head.

"I don't think so, at least not him."

Ciel turned to her.

"Why's that then?" he asked.

"Do you remember my last day off, and how I came back later than planned? On the way back to the estate, I saw a crashed carriage and went to investigate. It belonged to Alois Trancy. Grell was in the vicinity, and I didn't want to deal with him. Instead, I followed a trail of blood leading away from the crash, and came across a tall tree. I heard something approaching and hid behind it. It turned out Alois was bleeding out from the stab wound you gave him, and had summoned Claude. They talked, and I think Claude murdered him by squeezing his head until it… popped…" she explained. "Grell then turned up, and seemed entertained by the whole thing. And when they both left, I saw Hannah come over and eat one of his eyes."

She took a deep breath, her eyes growing more serious.

"Sebastian, when a contracted soul is dead, what happens to the demon?"

Sebastian thought for a moment.

"It may be possible that Claude is acting on his own."

Ciel huffed.

"So, he survived, at least for a while. He was persistent, I'll give him that much."

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Trancy… Causing trouble, even though he is dead."

The boy looked up at the butler.

"A butler always answers his Master's questions truthfully and without hesitation, am I right?" he asked.

"Quite right, Ciel." Sebastian answered.

"You aren't hiding anything more about Alois from me, are you? You both withheld information about this from me before."

Marianne reached out and stroked his hair.

"We only did that because you were working to piece your memory back together. The added conflict while you didn't know who was who, we didn't want you to have to deal with that. There is nothing else about Alois that we haven't already told you," she explained.

Ciel stared at them for a moment before he nodded his head, albeit reluctantly.

"In that case…"

* * *

Just then, an explosion emerged beside them. Sebastian took Ciel in his arms while Marianne clung to his back, and leapt out of the way.

"The Spider butler?" Ciel asked.

"No, not now." Sebastian answered, glancing behind him.

There was nothing unusual in sight. The demon leapt down and placed Ciel in an open crate.

"Please stay in here," he said.

Ciel scowled as he took off his hat. Marianne slid off Sebastian's back and climbed in beside him.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"It's just for a bit." Sebastian told him. "You mustn't set a single foot out of this box. Stay put."

The woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"And I'll be with you in here. So you won't be alone."

"…Fine."

Sebastian placed the lid on top of the box, shutting them inside.

* * *

He dashed off.

 _Of course._ Sebastian thought. _First, they lure us out here with orders from the Queen. That's just the start._

As he ran through an alley, washing lines came loose from the walls and began to rain down on him.

 _Next, they rely on the ones sure to show up when there's a soul-related issue._

Using one of the lines to swing up to the rooftops, Sebastian dodged out of the way of whirring blades. He looked down at the Reaper who attacked him.

 _Reapers._

He threw three knives into the lawnmower Death Scythe, and watched it smoke.

The Reaper lifted it up and examined the damage.

"Come on…! You've got to be kidding me!" he complained. It then fell silent. "Bloody Hell. It's totally useless now."

Sebastian observed him from the opposing roof.

"Forgive me, I don't believe we've met before," he said.

The Reaper sighed and turned to face him.

"We haven't. Hi. The name's Ronald Knox, the next Die-Hard Reaper!"

There was a beat of silence before he shrugged.

"Yeah… Sounds bleedin' ridiculous, I know. It's just Old Man Sutcliffe insisted I need my own catchphrase. So, I had a bird from General Affairs come up with something for me."

"Oh, I shouldn't worry over much. Both you and your silly little catchphrase are destined to be short-lived." Sebastian said, drawing out one of his knives. "I assume you lot have gotten involved because of recent unusual soul movements."

Ronald didn't answer.

"Is that it? Perhaps the soul of one Alois Trancy has proven unrecoverable for instance, eh?"

Just then, another voice joined in the conversation.

"Perhaps so."

A pair of pruning shears attached from behind. Sebastian leapt over to another roof to avoid the blow. He looked back and saw William Spears staring back at him with a large book under his arm.

"I might've guessed you'd be involved in this." Spears said. "And here you are. Hello Sebastian."

* * *

Ciel was cuddled up in the crate with Marianne, who let him rest his head on her shoulder while they held each other. She stroked his hair while he whispered to her.

"I've felt this before… I was trapped someplace like this for a long time."

She smiled down at him.

"It wasn't the best idea, but Sebastian had to carry you around in a trunk for a while. I didn't approve, but he was more able to protect you at the time than I was, and we didn't know if he would try again. Neither of us wanted to risk your safety," she explained.

"But why would Alois interfere with my contract? It doesn't make any sense!" Ciel asked. "Why would he say 'you're being tricked by a demon'?"

"Maybe he was the one who was being tricked?" Marianne suggested. "The only one who really has the answers to that is Claude, and I don't want to be anywhere near him any time soon."

Ciel fell silent for a while before he spoke up again.

"Do you think… Claude is trying to do something against Father?" he asked.

Marianne stopped stroking his hair as she pondered his question.

"I don't know the intricacies of demon contracts, but I don't think they can steal one another's contracted souls if there is a mark on them. There may be more to this than either of us know."

They didn't speak after that. Ciel pressed his face into her shoulder and scrunched his eyes shut. Alois's words continued to ring in his ears like twisted violin strings.

" _Can't you see we're basically the same?"_

 _Sod off!_ He snapped mentally. _I'm nothing like you, you vile piece of filth!_

He remembered how Sebastian had placed him inside the trunk, how Marianne watched him do it, even though it looked that she wanted to cradle him in her arms more than anything.

" _You mustn't set foot out of this box. Please, my child."_

Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Dammit! Aren't I meant to be the one giving the orders?"

Marianne held him to her, kept him close and did her best to alleviate his struggles.

"Ciel, parents say these things to keep their children safe. Sebastian was only doing the same," she said.

A tremor ran through the boy as something smacked against the top of the crate.

"Is he though…?"

The woman's hands clutched him to her, as though his words wounded her. She shook her head, nudged the lid of the crate, and took a peek outside. There were children playing in the street, but she couldn't see anything else.

"I think we best make a move."

They leapt out of the crate and ran down the alleyway.

* * *

Sebastian continued to evade William's attacks.

"What a bother." Spears said. "Working overtime yet again, all thanks to Grell."

Sebastian grabbed hold of the Death Scythe and manoeuvred it out the way.

 _So, Marianne was right. Alois Trancy is dead. Which means, it's the butler's game._

* * *

"His fine thread twines around his snow white soul. One stitch at a time. Row by row. Until the web is complete." Claude said as he continued his needlework.

A yellow bird flew down and rested on his shoulder.

* * *

Ciel held onto Marianne's hand as they ran through the dark alleys.

 _Where are you, Father? I will find you. I need to know… I need to know! Am I your child…? Or am I still your dinner?_

The two of them caught sight of a plum coloured coat. A head of blond hair as they climbed over a wall.

"Alois?" Ciel called out.

"No. He's dead. I saw him die." Marianne assured him.

A barrel toppled over behind them, and they saw Alois again, making his escape.

 _There is no end to his mockery. How dare he take my family away from me again! Everything was fine before he interfered! And now, I am doubting Father…_

"Come back!"

They chased after him until they cornered him at a dead end.

* * *

As the two of them made to apprehend him, a carriage pulled up behind them.

"Alois Trancy! There he is!"

Men clambered out and came running down the alley. Ciel tsked at the sight of them.

"Idiots," he muttered before speaking up. "You're from Scotland Yard then? Well, go after him. He's escaping."

The men shoved Marianne out of the way and grabbed Ciel.

"Alright Trancy, don't try to fight us."

Marianne shook her head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. "That's not Alois Trancy! That's Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Exactly!" Ciel agreed. "Get your facts straight! He's right over-!"

He turned back to the dead end and saw Alois had disappeared. Marianne scrambled to her feet as they tried to take him away.

"Let him go! You have the wrong person!" she cried.

"Let me go this instant!" Ciel yelled. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!"

* * *

Just then, they were stopped by two people. Hannah stood at the side of an older gentleman.

"It's the maid from the Trancy manor!" Ciel gasped.

"Hannah…" Marianne muttered.

"Look closely," said the man. "Are you quite certain?"

Hannah nodded her head.

"Yes, that is my master. That is the Earl Alois Trancy, and his caretaker."

Ciel's eye widened.

"What? Are you mad?!"

"Forgive me for saying so," the man said. "He seems to be an extremely troubled youth."

Hannah turned away.

"It's a tragic tale. My poor young Lord was subjected to repeated abuse at the hands of his late father," she explained. "The abuse took a toll on him. I'm sorry to say it affected his mind. He despises the mark carved into his eye by the previous Earl Trancy. Any time he sees a boy that resembles his younger self, that hatred manifests itself like some monster. It whispers 'Take out their eyes. Take out their eyes.'"

She lifted her hand to her bandaged face.

"He took mine as well. That's why I wear this."

Ciel snarled at her.

"How dare you, you vile witch!"

"Stop with your heinous lies! He is not Alois Trancy! They don't even look alike for damned sake!" Marianne yelled.

Hannah continued as though they hadn't spoken.

"His eye is the best proof of his identity."

The man gave the order.

"Remove the patch from his eye!"

The men moved around him, and tried to take off the eye patch.

* * *

This was when Marianne leapt into action. She threw the men away from Ciel, driven by rage and motherly protectiveness, and gathered him into her arms. Her eyes flickered venomously, glowering at Hannah as though to dare try and separate them.

"I will say this again and again. He is not Alois Trancy. He is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. His eye was injured following his disappearance after the fire that took the lives of his parents, where he was forced to witness their bodies mutilation at the hands of their murderer," she said firmly. "And if any of you lay a hand on him again, I will make you wish you had never even seen him before."

Hannah considered her next move. Marianne was always considered a wild factor in their plans. Her emotions were volatile and uncertain. There was no knowing what she would do to protect Ciel from them.

"His caretaker has always been protective of my master. There was little they could do to stop the previous Earl before. So their instincts override any sense of self preservation. They know that my master is also a victim in all this. Please, I beg you to show him mercy however you can, and not let him be separated from his caretaker. If he is removed from them, he would grow even more dangerous."

The man nodded his head.

"Take them both in!" he ordered.

It took several men to remove Ciel from Marianne's arms, and she snarled and hissed like a rabid cat the entire time, continuing to wrestle with her captors as she was led away. Ciel was firm in his protests, his hat lying on the cobbles.

"Let me go! Stop this!" he yelled.

When they were no longer in the vicinity of Hannah, he let out one final cry.

"FATHER!"

* * *

Ronald yanked on the pull cord for his Death Scythe, and it riled up with an almighty roar.

"Alright!" he cheered. Wiping the smears of oil from his face, he watched Sebastian and William continue their battle. "Now then, let's get this over with! You can bet your ass I'm not working overtime!"

Sebastian and Spears barely managed to get out the way before Knox slammed his mower down against the ground.

"Against two Reapers, even I'm at a disadvantage." Sebastian commented.

Spears turned to his subordinate.

"Blundering little fool!" he chastised. "I don't suppose it's your intention to fell me with your Death Scythe as well?"

Knox at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Oh… Did I take it too far?" he asked. "Right, my mistake. I'm at that mischievous age, you know."

"A Grim Reaper must always take care to judge every situation swiftly and accurately. Are those spectacles just for show?" William lectured.

Sebastian then took his chance. He threw one of his knives, and struck off William's glasses. He made his escape soon afterwards. Knox looked up at his escape route.

"Sir, he's gettin' away!" he cried.

Spears was crouched on the ground, searching blindly for his glasses.

"My spectacles, where are they?! I can't see!"

"Pardon Sir," interrupted Ronald. "Shouldn't we stop him?"

William's head snapped up.

"You fail to understand the great importance of a Reaper's spectacles!" he bellowed. "I will have your Scythe!"

The fact he wasn't even pointing at Knox was completely lost on him. Ronald could only scratch his head.

"Oh dear… I don't even know where to begin."

* * *

Claude meanwhile had an entire family of yellow birds resting on his shoulders. He finally got to his feet, and the birds flew away.

"Finished."

His amber eyes cast over his creation, an intricate weave of trapped leaves encased within a spider's web.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I'll ensnare you in my web, pierce your skin with my teeth."

He wrapped it around him like a shawl and licked his lips.

"And while you writhe beneath me, I'll suck out that delectable soul of yours."

* * *

A drawbridge was lowered. Up on top of a steep hill was a decrepit manor, deserted and following into ruin. But somehow, there was still life within its walls. An asylum.

"Why don't you start by telling me your name?"

Ciel glared at the doctor in front of him, with two officers beside him. Marianne was in the room with him, a gag covering her mouth as she glared at everyone around them.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said firmly. "Really, treating a nobleman like a common criminal? What gives you the right to do such a thing?"

The doctor didn't respond. This only made the boy even more agitated.

"The Queen! Just get word to Her Majesty! Or you can even contact Sir Arthur if you have to! They'll co-oberate-!"

He made to move, and was swiftly punched in the stomach. Ciel fell to his knees and slid to the floor unconscious. Marianne only increased her struggles, kicking her legs and fighting against the arms of her captors.

"The poor lad's quite far gone indeed. Administer the special treatment."

* * *

Marianne was made to watch as Ciel was strapped down to a chair hanging over a pit of cold water that seemed to glow green. A group of nurses were in charge of the winch, and the woman screamed through her gag as he was dunked for the first time.

"Don't you worry," the officer said. "You'll get your Master back to normal in no time. Your screaming won't do him much good. It'll confuse him."

She glared at him. Her head snapped back to Ciel as he was brought back above the water, only to be dunked again. Marianne knew she could get out of her bonds, but seeing what they did to subdue Ciel, she didn't dare risk their wrath, knowing they wouldn't care about the child nestled deep inside her womb.

 _Come on, Ciel. Focus on me. Cling to whatever memory you can. Focus on me._

When he emerged from the water again, Ciel coughed and spluttered, forcing the water out of his lungs. He turned his eyes to Marianne and kept them on her, even as the nurses tittered around them and dunked him again.

 _The world… is falling away… Everything…_

* * *

Sebastian leapt onto the roof of the asylum, stared down at the bloodbath below with an impassive expression on his face. All of the staff from inside were laid out like abandoned dolls on the ground. Blood dripped from their mortal wounds, created by shining gold cutlery. He calmly dodged out of the way with a cluster of bullets rained down upon him. Seated in the tower at the top of the building was Hannah, fully armed with her machine gun.

"I apologise for not simply sending someone along to fetch you, Sebastian," she said.

He smiled.

"No need for apologies," he responded. "I found your invitation easy enough to understand. We're standing in the centre of the web you lot so carefully crafted."

The maid released another torrent of bullets, which he evaded with ease, almost dancing around them with the skill of a swallow.

* * *

Ciel was bundled up in a warm blanket, dripping wet from his time in the dunking tank. His eye was wide and bloodshot, his hair clung to the side of his face and covered his contracted eye.

"I am… Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive…" he said through chattering teeth. "I am the Queen's… Her Majesty's Guard Dog…"

Marianne was sat on a chaise against the wall not far from him. Her gag had been removed, but the threat of having her tongue ripped out held it firmly behind her gritted teeth. Her hands clenched and unclenched in her lap, her wig having been removed following the massacre of the asylum staff. She watched Claude make notes in a book on the desk.

"I don't have a mother or father…" Ciel glanced at Marianne said this, sneaking it past Claude as he remained focused on his notes. "I lost them…"

"How did you lose them?" Claude asked, happily playing the part of the doctor.

"The mansion… It burned."

The doctor's face flickered before him.

"Indeed. It burned to the ground. The village you grew up in burned."

"I ran… I ran down the corridor…"

It was then replaced with Claude's.

"That's right. You ran. You ran down a path."

Marianne eyed the Trancy ring sat on the table. Claude picked it up and looked at her before taking Ciel's hand and slipping it onto the boy's right index finger. Ciel reached out for her blindly with his left hand. She clasped onto it, laced her fingers through his. Silently, she dared Claude to say a word. But he merely tapped on his glasses. Ciel stared at the ring in terror.

"You ran through the village, and then what did you find?" Claude continued.

"I found… my parents…" Ciel answered. "They were dead."

The demon nodded his head as Marianne gathered her child into her arms.

"Yes. You found your brother and he was dead."

Ciel's grip tightened on her.

"My brother…?"

"You found him, and then what happened?"

"The old man… The old man took me away…"

Claude smiled.

"Yes. The old man took you."

The lines between the two blurred together. One moment, it was Alois the old man was worshipping. And then, it was Ciel…

"He humiliated me…"

"The Earl Trancy did."

That was the moment the woman felt him break in her arms. He tried to wrap his tongue around the name, but it wouldn't form. Marianne watched the smile on the Spider's face widen into a most gruesome smirk.

"That's right."

She gathered Ciel close to her, bundled him up and held him tightly against her breast. Her eyes threatened to flicker, but somehow she managed to keep control. Marianne placed her hands over his ears and glared at Claude.

"Are you going to break my mind as well, ensnare me in your web like the disgusting creature you are?" she dared.

Claude shook his head.

"No, my dear, with you, I much prefer the chase. It makes the… pleasure all the sweeter."

* * *

Hannah eventually ran out of bullets. Sebastian took his chance, and as the maid was about to pull out the weapons from within her bodice, he pulled down on it, knocking the air out of her and sending her to her knees.

"A sheath that holds a Demon Sword," he said, reaching inside her corset and tossing away her handguns. "What I don't understand is why a being so powerful would be obeying someone like Claude."

Hannah turned away.

"Claude is…"

His hand shot out and wrapped around her neck, his thumb pressed against her windpipe. He lifted her into the air and waited to become the noose that would hang her.

"We have a contract," he said firmly. "It doesn't matter one whit if he's taken from me. He's still mine… My Young Master. None of you can ever hope to have so much as a taste of his soul."

The words she spoke next made his blood boil.

"First navy, and then midnight blue. They are two extremely similar memories." She glared down at him. "True, none of us could ever hope for so much as a taste… not when he's still entirely 'your' Young Master."

* * *

Marianne cradled Ciel to her as he continued to speak. She had seen how the light that burned inside his soul seemed to leave his eye.

"After that… I made a contract with Fa- With Sebastian…" he said.

Claude smirked, almost proud as he walked around the room in his white doctor's coat.

"Yes, someone made a contract with a demon named Sebastian. Then Sebastian started a fire."

Marianne glared up at the demon, threaded her fingers through Ciel's and pressed it against her flat stomach.

"A fire?" she inquired, keeping her voice flat.

"Yes, Sebastian made a contract with your younger brother, Luca, and burned down your village." Claude answered.

Ciel buried his face into the woman's chest, his voice muffled as he spoke.

"Luca… Village…?"

Claude's smile only widened.

"That's right. Sebastian Michaelis and Luca entered into a contract, and you lost him; your only brother."

Ciel felt the collision of memories inside him… How flames consumed everything in their path… The village… The mansion… The streets of London… All of them were burning into nothing but ashes.

"My… brother…?"

He saw Luca in his arms… His father sitting in his armchair being taken by the flames… The sight of Sebastian standing there made him shudder, the way his smirk darkened, as though waiting to consume him… And then how the demon would hold him, gentle him and, dare he say it, love him. He was proud to call Ciel his child…

* * *

He let out a violent scream, shattering the oppressive silence that surrounded them. Marianne clung to him as he wept, held his arms as they tried to reach up and scratch out his contracted eye. She let him struggle against her, clawing at her like a rabid animal. To calm him, she pressed his face against her throat, let him listen to her pulse. His cries soon became inaudible whimpers, his muscles loosened every time she stroked his hair. She felt him nuzzle her before slumping down completely.

* * *

Ciel's screaming was so loud that they rang down the barren corridors. Sebastian heard his cries, ran to the source, and burst through the door.

"Ciel!" he cried out.

He saw Marianne holding a soaking wet Ciel. There were tears clinging to her eyelashes.

 _Sebastian… He's done something… There are so many lies filling his head… I have never heard him scream so wretchedly… Please, be careful, my love._

The demon went down on his knees, and slowly extended a hand towards Ciel. Ciel's eyes suddenly snapped open. He scrambled out of Marianne's grasp.

"No! Don't touch me!" the boy screamed.

"Ciel! My-!" Sebastian gasped.

He stopped speaking when he saw Ciel's face. The horror. The betrayal etched into his flesh. His haggard face and shivering body. He didn't dare say another word.

"It was you all along, wasn't it?! You killed my parents! It was you! Just admit it!" Ciel cried.

Marianne approached him cautiously, raised a hand to see she was about to try and touch him. He snatched at her hand, latched onto her, and huddled against her, still staring at Sebastian in horror.

* * *

Sebastian looked over his shoulder, saw Claude standing in the corner with his glasses perched on top of his head, and rose to his feet.

"I didn't predict you mixing their memories. Your intention of course was to merge the two souls as one. That's brilliant. It never occurred to me," he said. He glanced over his shoulder at Ciel and Marianne. "He's soaked to the bone. What, did you dip him in some sort of medicine to confuse my Master? And what threats did you use to keep Marianne from stopping you? Did you threaten to cut something out?"

Claude smiled, and spoke to Ciel.

"He asked a question, Master. Shall I answer?"

Sebastian barely managed to hold back a snarl. Behind him, Marianne assisted Ciel to his feet.

"No, there's no need for that."

Claude walked towards them, Ciel pressed himself closer into Marianne's arms when the demon leant down to whisper in his ear. The boy nodded his head.

"Yes, I know."

He shook his hair out of his face, and uncovered his marked eye. Tears were beginning to make their way down Marianne's cheeks as he gave the order.

"This is an order: leave now and stay out of my sight!"

Sebastian felt loss, paralysed by his words. His black heart was being ripped out of his chest, and he could do nothing. His eyes immediately went to Marianne, who stared at him with those beautiful eyes he adored. She covered her mouth to stop a cry from slipping out. Claude smirked as he replaced his glasses.

"Didn't you hear him?" he mocked. "A master's orders are absolute."

Sebastian stiffened himself, bowed and looked his child in the eye.

"I should like to make a final request. I would like a few moments with my wife before I go. Will you permit me that?" he asked.

* * *

Ciel stared up at Marianne, saw the tears rolling down her face, and her refusal to make a sound.

"I shall grant you your request, but you will not be permitted to leave my sight. Is that understood?" he said.

Sebastian nodded his head. Marianne released her hold of Ciel, and walked to the centre of the room. The demon cupped her face, tenderly brushed away her tears, and rested his forehead against hers.

 _My love… I will not stop fighting for us. I will find a way to save our child, our children. I trust you to keep our child, our children safe as you venture into the Spider's Web._

Marianne reached up, threaded their fingers together, and brought them between them, resting against her abdomen.

 _My dear demon… I will keep him safe. Claude will know that it is the female that he should fear. There is nothing more terrifying than a mother protecting her children. If you don't kill him first,_ _ **I most certainly will.**_

He smiled and took her lips with his. She leant into him, uncaring of their audience, and felt the loss when they drew apart.

* * *

Sebastian left the room soon afterwards. Marianne watched him go in silence, and listened as Claude spoke to her.

"Now, what shall we do with you?"

Ciel immediately stepped between them.

"You will do nothing to Mother!" he roared.

The demon stared at him with wide eyes as the boy wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her chest. Marianne embraced him with a smile, let him sway against her.

"Are you alright, my child?" she asked.

Ciel groaned.

"I'm so weary, Mother… I want to sleep…"

And so, he drifted off to sleep in her arms. Marianne stroked his hair softly, pressed her lips against his forehead, and kept her eyes firmly on Claude. The demon smirked at her, as though gleeful that she was still alive. She wished for the day she could wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze ever so slowly tighter…

* * *

Outside in the sunset, Sebastian walked silently through the trees.

"I've delayed my duties. Everything should have been prepared some time ago. And now, look what's happened…"

His demonic aura leeched out into the environment. His shadow blurred as his darkness wrapped around him, his true form slowly leaking into his mortal appearance.

"His transition must be completed as soon as possible. But there's one thing to do first."

His eyes glowed brightly through the darkness.

"I'm a Phantomhive butler. I must clear the spider webs. That's plain."

* * *

That night, Claude returned to the Trancy manor with Ciel in his arms and Marianne at his side. The woman had been reluctant to release the boy, but there was little she could do. Claude had wrapped his spider web shawl around Ciel's shoulders, and smiled at Hannah as they walked through the front door.

"You've returned. Welcome home," said the maid.

She and the three butlers bowed at their entrance. Marianne eyed the middle butler, who was dressed in Alois's clothes and holding a blond wig in his hand. Claude stared down at his prize.

"Golden into navy. Then navy transformed into midnight blue," he said. "And next, Alois Trancy into Ciel Phantomhive. That makes one Hell of a butler."

He walked past them towards the stairs, ignoring the glare Marianne trained on his retreating back.

"Draw him a hot bath immediately," he ordered Hannah.

"Yes, Sir." Hannah replied.

"He'll catch cold like this. We need to warm up the Young Highness… No… Young Master. See to it."

* * *

He disappeared upstairs soon after that. The butlers departed to their duties, casting their gazes momentarily towards Marianne as they passed. Marianne was silent as she walked into the centre of the foyer. Hannah watched her as she passed her. The maid made to walk away when Marianne spoke words that made her pause.

"Tell me, Hannah, how did his eye taste as you sucked it out of its socket?"

Hannah was silent as she continued.

"I have to wonder what sort of schemes you have hidden as you play the submissive creature to the Spider. A being such as you wouldn't do such a thing unless you had other plans." Marianne glanced at her over her shoulder. "I wouldn't recommend it, if you want to avoid a mother's wrath. I will make each and every one of you beg for death, because there is nothing I won't do to protect my child."

As Marianne walked away, Hannah didn't say a word, but a gulp was audible as it ran down the length of her throat.

* * *

I know I am posting this chapter a little bit earlier than usual, but because it is Christmas Eve, I felt that updating this chapter would be a perfect Christmas present for everyone.

We have Ciel clinging to Marianne like a lifeline, Marianne pregnant and separated from her husband, Claude closing his web around them and playing with his food… so to speak, and Hannah playing behind the scenes. So many things going on!

I could not resist having Marianne and Sebastian have their moment together. I wanted to give the impression of him having to leave her like a soldier going off to war while she is fighting on the Home front. Ciel loves his mother too much to not allow her a farewell, because he cannot bear her to be in pain. I also wanted to show Claude that he wouldn't be getting her on his side that easily.

This is my last chapter of the year, and I shall see you again all in 2018!

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Please read and review!


	50. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

Zero Butler. Expecting Bride

Sebastian silently skulked through the grounds of the Trancy estate, hidden among the trees as he watched the windows of the mansion. He caught sight of Marianne through one of them, watched her press her hands against her stomach before dressing for the day. His fingers flexed, irritated that he couldn't be by her side, and feel the life forming underneath his hand. She must have caught sight of him, because she blew a single kiss out the window towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel lay sleeping in Alois's bed.

"Young Master, good morning." Claude said as he placed a tea set down on his bedside.

The boy groaned, opening his eyes, blinking as light streamed through the windows. He glanced to the corner of the room, and saw the demon waiting for him in the shadows.

"I know that smell. Is it Earl Grey?" he asked.

Claude smiled.

"Indeed. My compliments to your excellent nose, Young Master," he said. "This morning, we have an Earl Grey Imperial. It's most excellent, made from the finest leaves available; a true masterpiece. I believe it will be perfect for you."

He moved to assist Ciel out of bed, but Ciel waved him away and got himself upright. The boy looked down at him imperiously, but let him remove the long blue ribbon holding the neckline of his nightshirt together. It slipped down to expose the expanse of his pale shoulder. The rings sat on a nearby table. Claude slipped a white shirt up Ciel's arms.

"Your schedule this afternoon is like a fresh field of virgin snow, blank as an unlined page," he said, as he slipped a pair of black shorts up the boy's legs. "Today, everything shall be as you wish it."

Ciel looked at his reflection, and then caught Claude's eye in the mirror.

"What of Alois? How did he die?" he asked.

Claude got to his feet and clutched a hand to his chest.

"Whatever do you mean? It was your noble sword that struck the blow that felled Alois Trancy!" he proclaimed with glee.

Ciel arched a brow.

"Is that so?"

"Does thinking on it pain you, Master?"

"He died because he was weak. Simple as that." Ciel proclaimed.

Claude's eyes widened at those words. He embraced himself.

 _Oh, such unwavering confidence!_ He knelt down behind Ciel. _Here is the nobility of one who has subjugated others all his life by rite of birth._

* * *

Ciel placed his foot on a footstool, and let Claude let his sock up his leg.

 _Here are the legs of one unused to walking._ The demon buckled it at the calf and moved onto the next leg. _So very slender and delicate… Smooth skin… Soft to the touch…_

"Blissful."

* * *

Sebastian watched silently, placed a hand on a tree beside him, and broke through the trunk with a simple bit of pressure.

* * *

Marianne jolted at the sound, smoothed her skirts, and hurried out the room.

 _Oh Sebastian…_

* * *

Ciel looked over his shoulder when he heard it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That?" Claude responded. "Likely just a cat."

The boy scowled.

"That crash was too loud for a cat. Strengthen the manor's defences!" he ordered.

Claude nodded his head.

"Indeed, My Young Lord."

He leant down and placed a kiss on Ciel's foot.

Ciel's eye widened. He lashed out, and kicked the demon in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"What a revolting display!" he shouted.

Claude got up and straightened his glasses.

"Such a strong kick… Blissful."

* * *

Sebastian tore down another tree, followed by several more.

* * *

Marianne quickened her pace towards Ciel's room.

 _He's really riled up today… Honestly, these demons are just the same as men!_

* * *

"Honestly," sighed Ciel.

"I shall investigate it." Claude assured him. "But first, Hannah, guard our Lord."

Ciel waved his hand.

"There is no need. Mother shall be with me."

The demon flexed his fingers.

"Of course, but I wish to assure your safety with Hannah in attendance."

Ciel huffed.

"Fine."

* * *

It was at that moment that Marianne stepped through the door, following in her shadow was Hannah.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Shall we go?"

"Of course."

They both looked over to the maid, who was watching them silently with a blank blue eye.

* * *

Outside in the gardens, Sebastian and Claude met one another.

"Hmm, a storm has rolled in," commented the Spider. Birds fluttered through the air, and one of them took a place on his finger. "Ah, little one, fear not. Master specifically told it to stay out of his sight. There's nothing at all it can do."

Sebastian flexed his hand, and watched from the edge of the estate. Claude walked up to some flowers.

"The sweetbriars are looking lovely. Simply look at these exquisite flowers, little one. They're perfect for my Young Master." He glanced at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye as he placed one of the flowers in his hair. "Yes, they suit _my_ Young Master quite well."

He walked away soon afterwards.

* * *

Sebastian watched him silently, but his shadow showed the true writhing form of his demonic rage. The sound of a camera clicking entered the air.

"Yes… Oh, it's just too much." Grell sighed as he took another picture of Sebastian. "He's just delicious. Gorgeous, lovelorn Bassy…"

A striking red blush spread across the Reaper's cheeks.

"Oh my…!" he said. "Letting that Claude demon go was the most excellent decision on my part. Just look at this photograph! Absolute perfection!"

He then came across a problem with his camera.

"Oh no! Not now! Don't break on me!"

From behind him, the statue he had been hiding behind was lifted up. Sebastian glared down at him with a most impassive expression on his face.

"Oh my! When did you get here?!" Grell cried.

"Funny," said Sebastian. "I was going to ask you the same."

The Reaper gulped, gave a smile, and lifted up his camera again.

"Well, perhaps just one more?" he said. "A marvellous pose."

Sebastian responded by slamming the whole statue down on top of him.

* * *

Marianne looked up towards the window when she heard the sound of stone slamming against the ground.

"Is everything alright?" Ciel asked.

She looked at him and smiled.

"It's nothing, just a pest being dealt with."

* * *

In a clearing not far from the estate, Sebastian was setting up a picnic. Grell was seated at a small table while the demon placed a white tablecloth over it. Sebastian was silent as he poured a cup of tea. Grell, whose face was rather swollen, spoke up.

"Erm, Bassy… I must admit, it is rather odd seeing you prepare tea just for me… I am happy, of course! But, well, I…"

Sebastian handed him the teacup.

"A cup of Suutei tsui, a Mongolian milk tea flavoured with rock salt," he said.

"Rock salt?!" Grell cried.

"I've no doubt it will be wonderfully stimulating to feel the salt in your wounds." He gestured to the case he kept it in. "Just for you, I've doubled the amount it calls for… Doubled it again… And then, why not double it yet again?"

The demon presented the cup with a smile that belied his demonic sadism. Grell tried to protest, but was helpless to the power of Sebastian's shit-eating smile.

"Drink up."

Seeing that he had no other choice, Grell took the cup and had the first sip. He let out a scream, tears streaming from his eyes.

"The sharp pain of love…! I cannot stand it!" he cried as he toppled backwards.

* * *

After the Reaper explained everything he knew, Sebastian pondered his words.

"I see. Marianne was right, Claude is responsible for the murder of Alois Trancy," he said.

"Yes, and then he put together a Soul-Fusing Ceremony." Grell told him. "Two separate souls can never be completely fused, but pesky memories can be overwritten."

The demon sighed.

"Which means right now, Alois Trancy…"

"Is the same as your Young Master." Grell agreed. "Yes, being turned into a ring. A jewel thicker than the thickest blood, more crimson than passion."

Sebastian was silent as he thought over everything he had learned. The Reaper shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't say I understand, why bother fixating on some little brat's soul?" he said. "You would make a far simpler, quicker meal, Bassy."

He took another sip of tea and grimaced. Sebastian restrained himself from letting out a possessive growl.

"You sound like someone else I know," he snarled. "Just look at his face; the slack fatuous features Claude wears perpetually. There lies your answer."

* * *

Marianne sat in a corner of the bathroom while Claude had Ciel's head in his lap while he brushed his teeth. She shook her head and turned back to her sewing. Claude only smiled down at his prize.

 _Perfectly uniform._ He glided the brush over Ciel's teeth. _Close fitting ivory teeth like a row of fresh young skulls. Smooth… Delicate… Enchanting._

His distraction was so much that he hit the back of Ciel's throat. Ciel bolted upright and started coughing. Marianne abandoned her needlework and patted the boy's back as he gagged.

"Don't gag me!" he shouted.

"Apologies, My Lord!" Claude cried. "Pardon."

"Honestly, you call yourself a butler? Fa-Sebastian would never do something like-!" Ciel stopped when he realised what he was about to say. He looked up at Marianne, whose eyes had grown duller at the sound of his name. "I'm sorry, Mother. I should not have said anything."

She then smiled.

"Sebastian would never do that because he taught you how to brush your teeth effectively yourself. Less chance of you gagging that way."

He rested his head against her shoulder.

"That's right. How foolish of me."

Claude then interrupted them.

"Your contract with him is but a burden, like chains around your wrists. Continued thoughts about that demon would be detrimental to your spleen. He deserves not but your hatred, Master. Sebastian Michaelis is your sworn enemy."

Ciel growled, burying his face into his mother's chest.

"I know that!"

The demon got to his feet, continuing to smile.

"Break free of your fetters. Let us sign a contract, then we shall get revenge on that demon."

He knelt before them, extended his hand.

"You presume too much." Ciel said assertively. "I'm only here at all because I have no desire to that wretched manor!"

He bowed his head, bit his lip, and kept his eyes away from Marianne.

"Dealing with him is my business. I don't need any assistance from you-!"

"Oh, don't you?" Claude asked. "You're up against a demon after all."

Marianne looked at him with an arch look.

"Are you sure _he_ is the one you should be worried about?" she asked. "Should we be more concerned about you?"

The demon's eyes narrowed, but he didn't take the bait.

"You needn't come to a decision right away."

He walked to the door as Ciel pressed himself further into Marianne, and looked at them over his shoulder.

"In this mansion, the threads of time itself are tangled up in the Spider's web."

Without another word, he left the room. Marianne silently stroked Ciel's hair as he bit his lip to keep from letting his tears fall.

* * *

Later, Claude was walking through the corridors.

 _He's such a proud young boy. A truly reckless, truly defenceless soul._

He stopped at one of the large windows, opened it, and let the air come rushing in.

"Ciel Phantomhive's soul is a fine one!" he declared. "Yes, a truly fine soul!"

* * *

His voice echoed all the way back to where Sebastian stood on the hill overlooking the mansion. Sebastian's shadow rippled with demonic rage brewing beneath the surface. Grell stared at it with terrified awe.

"B-B-B-Bassy…?"

"Come, Grell. Let's go." Sebastian said.

"Oh! Terribly sorry. I have an appointment with my hairdresser." Grell replied.

Sebastian leapt unto the air, his form silhouetted majestically by the sun. The Reaper gushed at the sight.

"So lovely…!" He realised what an opportunity was before him. "Come here, camera!"

The demon had landed when he lifted up the camera.

"Now, pose!"

Sebastian looked at him over his shoulder.

"So, you know I plan to strike approximately eight additional attractive poses today," he said before dashing off.

Grell's cheeks turned a brilliant red.

"I can't pass this up!" he cried. "Eight more poses, wait for me!"

* * *

Claude smirked as he turned away from the window.

"Thompson and Company, I have a task for you."

The trio of butlers appeared and knelt down behind him.

"I want you three to see to that demon."

* * *

Ciel and Marianne were walking through the gardens arm in arm. Ciel's cane tapped against the cobbles. Marianne glanced down at his hands and saw the two rings; the Trancy ring on his right index finger, the Phantomhive ring on his left thumb.

"I'm confused, Mother," he said. "Why does that butler call me Young Master? I know you saw it happen, but is Alois really dead? And was it I who killed him?"

She stroked his hair.

"Oh, Ciel…"

"And Father… Why would he…?" he asked.

Marianne pressed her lips to his forehead.

"In your heart, you know the truth."

* * *

He moved out of her grasp and started attacking the roses with his cane. She watched him take his anger out on the plants, eyed his weapon of choice as she moved out of its range. Hannah saw them and hurried over.

"Master!"

In his anger, he didn't notice his cane thwack the maid across the cheek, sending her sprawling to the ground. Marianne cried out.

"Hannah, are you alright?" she asked.

Ciel stopped and turned to her with wide eyes. Hannah shakily brought herself into a sitting position.

"Thank you, My Lord. It is your rite to thrash me." She turned to him. "Do continue if it pleases you. I wish to help."

Marianne and Ciel looked at one another.

"What now? Thrash you?" he said in amazement. "Your eye… Is there anyone in this manor who's not completely insane?"

His mother looked at him and tilted her head towards Hannah.

"…Fine."

He extended his hand to the maid.

* * *

The wind swirled around them, rose petals flew into the breeze. Hannah stared at them as though she had never seen such creatures before.

"What, were you going to stay there all day?" Ciel asked.

Hannah smiled, accepted the hand, and allowed him to help her to her feet. Marianne looked up to the pillars and saw the trio of butlers leaping through the air, guns strapped to their backs. One of them stared down at the interaction between the three of them before looking away.

* * *

An empty town, scattered with animal skeletons stood deserted and destroyed. Dust swept through the snapped wooden beams and crumbling brick walls. Sebastian stood before one of the houses.

"Here we are," he said.

Grell emerged beside him.

"Oh my… What is this horrible place?" he asked. "Oh! But it could work! Imagine dear Bassy nude amid the rubble. Oh my!"

He drooled at the thought. Sebastian silenced him with a gesture of his hand. The demon was looking at a woman sitting opposite them. She was dressed in tattered clothes and gave them a smile, revealing her crooked yellow teeth.

"Oi gov'!" she greeted. "Care for a taste?"

Her wrinkles stood out as she released a laugh.

"Ha! A joke. I could never manage it. It's been far, far too long." She shook out her skirt. "Got cobwebs down there, I do!"

Getting to her feet, she swept her arms around the whole town.

"Welcome Sirs to the cursed village of Arachnophile."

Sebastian arched a brow.

"I thought this place had been burned completely away. How is it you're still here?" he asked.

She sighed.

"I was the only one who was saved from the fire. Saved by a demon."

* * *

 _She saw Luca being pushed to the ground by two older boys. They were laughing at him._

" _He's filthy! Go on, do it! Kick him some more!" cried the boy._

 _The other boy slammed his foot down on his victim._

" _Bullyin' a poor weak boy!" she yelled._

 _The two boys ran away screaming as she came rushing over._

" _It's the dirty slag!"_

" _She stinks!"_

 _She huffed._

" _Shut it, you! Bloody kids."_

 _She turned to Luca, and saw him staring up at her with narrowed eyes. He struggled to his feet._

" _I'm poor… But I'm no weakling," he said._

 _She steadied him when he began to flail._

" _Of course not. Sorry dear." She stroked his hair. "I can see it now. You're a tough one, aren't ya? You can hold your own, eh?"_

 _Luca blushed at her praise._

" _Yeah!" he cried. "I'm real tough. I promised my big brother. I told him I'd be strong!"_

 _He began to spin around happily._

" _Everyone, everything, all gone!" he sang. "Everyone, everything, all gone!"_

 _He stopped and turned to look at her._

" _But you seem like a nice lady. How about I give you a free ticket, eh? Everybody minus one."_

 _She looked at him in confusion._

" _What?"_

 _Luca smiled smugly._

" _I made me a contract, with a demon."_

* * *

"The way the boy told it, he made some kind of contract with the demon to make sure his beloved brother's wish come true," she explained. "The price was his very own soul. At first, I thought it was nothing more than some silly fairy story. But then…"

* * *

 _People ran through the town screaming. Fire consumed everything in its path, buildings were destroyed, townsfolk were dead. There was nothing above its all-consuming hunger. She could only watch on her hands and knees as everything was burned to the ground._

* * *

"The fire came. Everything the boy had said was true."

* * *

 _She turned her head, and saw Luca watching from the hillside._

* * *

A sigh escaped her, blowing her blonde hair out of her face.

"I was the only one who survived that day. I managed on me own somehow. But I guess that's all over now. Nice meeting you."

BANG!

An explosion of red blossomed on her forehead. The woman fell back and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Sebastian and Grell looked up to see the triplets; they had rifles aimed at them.

"The game's afoot," said Sebastian.

He surged forward, drawing out his silver forks. Grell sighed as he held his camera.

"Oh no!" he cried. "I let the second pose go to waste! Clumsy, clumsy me!"

The Reaper dashed off after the demon.

"I swear I won't miss the next one though!"

Sebastian did battle with the three butlers, dodging their attacks with their makeshift weapons with relative ease. Grell managed to catch up with him when the demon had tossed them to the ground.

"Things are heating up quite nicely."

He zoomed in on Sebastian as he batted away one of the triplets.

"Such long graceful limbs…" Grell sighed. "Oh, do look out, darling!"

Sebastian dodged out of the way of a rake, blocked a blow from a sickle and glared at his opponent. Grell took a close-up picture of his face.

"What a cruel, insightful gaze," he sighed. He then moved onto the butler's feet. "And his ankles peeking out from the cuffs of his trousers. One exciting pose after another!"

The demon pulled a reel of string out of his tailcoat pocket, used his teeth to pull it out, and swiftly tied the trio up and hung them upside down from a tree branch. Grell grumbled to himself.

"Oh dash it all! Is it over already?" he cried.

Sebastian glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Your Death Scythe. Now, Grell!" he ordered.

The Reaper stared at him.

"What? Surely you can finish them off more quickly by yourself," he said.

"Please, just do it, Grell."

Grell blushed and turned away.

"You're incorrigible, Bassy. Why are you always doing this to me?"

Sebastian let out a sigh.

"What a warm evening."

He opened the top few buttons of his shirt, loosened his tie, and ran a hand through his hair.

Grell's nose erupted into a nosebleed, cheeks red and eyes sparkling. Steam billowed out of his nostrils and his Death Scythe revved loudly. With a loud cackle, he sliced through the three butlers with ease. Their Cinematic Records streamed out in a flurry.

* * *

[Start of Cinematic Records of Thompson, Timber and Cantebury.]

 _A window exploded as the fire inside the house burned. Thompson, Timber and Cantebury watched from the hillside. Behind them, another demon stood watching over them._

* * *

[Pause.]

Grell scratched his chin as he looked through the Records.

"Huh, well, well, what do you know? So that's what happened," he said. "There's just no accounting for demons."

Sebastian observed them in silence.

"More or less what I thought," he commented.

"It is?"

"However…"

Sebastian caught sight of a certain image.

* * *

[Resume.]

 _Ciel stood with Marianne at his side, his hand extended to Hannah as she knelt on the ground. Rose petals were dancing around them. Marianne looked up and saw the butler staring back at her, her eyes narrowed suspiciously._

[End of Cinematic Record.]

* * *

Sebastian scowled.

"That, I didn't see."

Grell turned his head and let out a scream. It seemed Sebastian's demonic aura had escaped into confines yet again, and was to the size of the houses around them.

"Bassy, you're Demoning! You're Demoning!"

The demon ignored him.

"I've seen enough of this," he said as he walked away. He grabbed hold of the thread he'd tied to the tree branch and ripped it away. "I have a pressing appointment with a Spider."

He coiled it back into its place in his pocket. The dismembered body parts of the triplets tumbled to the ground. Grell grimaced at the sight.

"Grotesque!"

As Sebastian stalked away, he muttered to himself.

"What does he think he's on about? Putting his grubby fingers all over my wife and children?"

He dashed off. He didn't hear the Reaper call out to him.

"Wait Bassy, come back! I still have at least two more photographs to take!"

Grell tried to give chase, but he realised quickly the futility of that endeavour.

"Ugh… he's quick."

* * *

Back at the Trancy manor, Marianne shielded her eyes as Ciel smashed a large mirror in the bathroom.

"Young Master!" Claude cried out. "Whatever's wrong?"

The demon came rushing in and reached out for the boy, but he evaded his grasp and fell into Marianne's arms.

"I thought I saw him…" Ciel said. "I thought Alois was in the mirror."

Marianne quietly checked him over for any injuries, and was pleased to find none. Claude turned to Hannah, who was standing in the corner.

"Hannah, clean up this mess at once!" he ordered. "I will take the Young Master and the Lady to their bedchambers."

"No. You see to the cleaning, Claude." Ciel said firmly.

"Me, Lord?"

The boy brushed his attentions away, took his mother by the hand and walked towards the maid.

"Now, Hannah, let's go."

The two of them walked out the room. Hannah followed them with her head bowed, she glanced over at Claude through the shadow of her hair, but he could see the smile that pulled at her purple-painted lips.

* * *

When they were gone, Claude stared at the closed door.

"What's this?" he asked himself. "Hannah?"

* * *

Marianne settled Ciel into bed and pulled up the covers. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, and stroked his hair.

"Ciel, are you alright?" she asked.

Hannah knelt down beside her as Ciel spoke.

"I wonder, what came over me just now?" He sat upright. "I hate this mansion! I want to go home!"

"To the Phantomhive estate?" Hannah inquired.

"I just want things to go back… to the way they were."

Marianne embraced him, pressed her lips to his forehead.

"They will. I will make sure they will."

She got up and moved away from the bed; she eyed Hannah for a moment before stepping out the room. Ciel watched her go. He looked to Hannah and raised a hand to her cheek.

"Your eye's an odd colour," he said. "I can't explain it. It's nostalgic somehow, almost like Mother's eyes."

Hannah smiled, held his hand in place.

"Master," she said. She released his hand and pointed to her mouth. "Watch closely, I'll show you something."

Opening her mouth, it gaped widely like a black abyss.

* * *

It was then that Marianne returned to the room, and saw Ciel's wide eyes as he stared into the depths of Hannah's mouth. She hurried over, and they both saw the object sitting at the back of her throat. A white eyeball, with a crystal blue iris, and blood red veins all around it. Marianne gripped Ciel's shoulders as they watched it roll around. The pupil dilated when it laid its sight on them.

 _What on Earth is this?!_ Ciel cried out mentally, latching onto Marianne. _Is… that… me?_

The eye blinked. The boy let out a violent scream. Marianne gathered him in her arms and pulled him away from the eye as far as she could get.

"What have you done?!" she demanded. "What have you done, you vile woman?! He's suffering! Is this what you want?!"

 _How can I be watching myself?!_ Ciel continued to scream. _What is that?! Is it…? Is it…?_

The eye tried to pop out of its socket, as though trying to go to him.

"Is it my eye in there, Mother?! Is that my eye?!" he cried.

Marianne cupped his face in her hands, pressed their foreheads together, and made him focus on her.

"That thing is not your eye. Do you understand me? That is not your eye." She said this firmly, refusing to let any argument slip in. "You are Ciel Phantomhive, no one else."

She wasn't sure if her words got through to him, because he fainted dead away only a moment later. Marianne held him against her as she glared at Hannah. The demoness only smiled.

"That's right. What you saw was indeed your own eye."

"How dare you feed him such lies?! Didn't I warn you what would happen if you dared try to harm him?" Marianne roared.

A smirk seemed to touch the maid's lips.

"We shall see what you are capable of, My Lady."

* * *

There was a knock at the front door. Claude opened it, yet there was no one standing on the doorstep. He stepped outside and glanced over the perimeter. A smirk then spread across his face.

"What a surprise," he said.

Sebastian lurked in the shadows above the door.

"I thought you were spying from a distance, but here you are at the front entrance."

"My Young Master's orders were specific. He instructed me to stay out of _his_ sight. It's certainly no violation of his orders if it's only you seeing me." Sebastian answered.

Claude only hummed in response. Sebastian dropped down from his perch, got to his feet, and removed the black rose from his breast pocket.

"Now then, I came tonight to return this to you."

He threw the rose at him.

Claude watched the flower, and just as it dropped below his eyes, Sebastian was no longer standing in the open doorway. As silent as a grave, Sebastian slammed his fist into Claude's stomach, and sent him flying. Claude smacked into the ground, and slowly got to his feet.

"Another surprise," he said. He wiped his glasses and replaced them on the end of his nose. "A demon terminating a contract is a most unusual occurrence."

Sebastian scowled.

"I'm terminating nothing. You broke the contract first," he protested. "We swore to defer our battle over the Young Master's soul until it was fully cultivated. That is until after he'd had his revenge. Our agreement was to use each other for mutual benefit until such a time."

There was silence as Claude removed his own rose from his pocket.

"My, my," he said.

He looked down at the stem with a smirk, seeing the small white insects eating through it.

"These spider mites have discoloured the leaves."

Sebastian glared at him.

"It seems that my rose was infested all along. Regrettable turn of events."

The rose petals crumbled into dust. Claude dropped the stem onto the ground.

"Indeed," said Sebastian. "Now, both roses are dead."

"The contract's terminated." Claude agreed. He extended a hand between them as he removed his glasses. "Here me now, come Hell or high water, I intend to devour Ciel Phantomhive's soul! And I fully intend to take your beloved mate away from you. She is a prize, isn't she?"

He went on to explain.

"You see, I know now there's more to it than its superior flavour. It goes much deeper than that."

Sebastian quietly adjusted his gloves.

"Yes, in that, you are correct."

"We demons are granted eternal life. However, we grow weary. We live so long; far, far too long." Claude continued.

"And my Young Master's life lends a certain spice upon the world which we glut ourselves." Sebastian agreed.

"His soul dwells in darkness, and yet remains unstained. It charms us, vexes us, tantalises us, frenzies us. And now…"

"Now, it has brought us to this. A broken contract. A fight between demon and demon."

They drew their weapons. Claude struck first. Sebastian retaliated. They exchanged and dodged blows with a fierce determination. When their knives crossed, Sebastian found himself staring at the crazed expression that seemed to have permanently etched itself into Claude's face.

"It's useless!" the Spider yelled. "The Young Master is mine now!"

Sebastian sneered.

"For someone whose not signed a contract with him, you're awfully confident."

"Oh, I'll get a signed contract, don't you doubt it. And once I have him, I won't let him go for a moment!"

Claude's smirk grew wider.

"And that mate of yours, your _wife_ , I shall look forward to reaping the pleasures she has to offer, once that wretched spawn has been removed!"

He swung a knife up at Sebastian. Sebastian backflipped out the way and landed in a crouch far away from him. Claude laughed loudly.

"If this dinner knife is a bit small to cut off your seal and your arm along with it…" He examined the gold blade with a smile. "Even so, I'm sure I can continue to pervert your contract. It's simple really."

Sebastian gritted his teeth, glared at his opponent with the flames of Hell burning in his eyes.

* * *

Just then, a voice called out.

"Sebastian!"

They turned around to see the clock tower looming high above the grounds. The voice was more than familiar to both of them.

"Sebastian!"

The two demons hurried over to the fountain sitting in the courtyard. They saw Ciel climbing up the rampant thorns and vines.

"Sebastian!"

Claude gasped.

"Young Master!"

He went down on his knee. Sebastian hid himself behind the fountain's statue.

"You're being summoned," said Claude with a smirk. "He knows you're here."

As he got to his feet, he smiled.

"You've been seen, not just by me. Such disobedience, Sebastian Michaelis. A disgrace to butlers everywhere!" he proclaimed.

Sebastian turned away, shuddering at the thought.

* * *

The next words that came took them both by surprise.

"Sebastian, help me!"

The demons looked up in amazement.

"Please, help me! Sebastian, if you don't, I'll climb all the way up!" Ciel declared as he continued to climb.

Sebastian scowled.

"I'll keep climbing! I swear I will! You had better get here quickly, Sebastian! I'll climb this thing!"

The smirk that spread across the boy's face was far too alien to be his.

"I'm going straight to the top, Sebastian."

"You're wrong." Sebastian said to Claude. "I've done nothing to disobey orders yet. That is not My Lord."

Claude sighed begrudgingly.

"No… No, it's not."

* * *

A voice then spoke up behind them.

"It's _My_ Lord. Earl Alois Trancy."

They turned around, and saw Hannah and Marianne standing there. Marianne was quietly glaring daggers at Hannah, flexing her hand closer to her blade in its holster on her thigh. She ran between the butlers when she saw Alois/Ciel step closer to the edge of the clock tower.

"All the way up," he laughed. "See?"

She snarled.

"Alois Trancy, when I get my hands on you, I am going to wring your bloody neck for putting my son in danger! If I have to manually rip you out of his body, I will!"

* * *

Up above, a tremor seemed to run through his body at her words. He shook himself before extending his hands in front of him. Staring back at him was an elaborate hedge maze.

"I'll fall off! I'll do it! Do you hear me, Sebastian?" he yelled.

* * *

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the fuming Marianne and his possessed child. He turned his eyes back to Hannah, and threw them like daggers into her flesh.

* * *

All the while, Alois/Ciel continued to scream…

"I'll fall off! **All the way down**!"

* * *

Happy New Year, everyone! It's 2018 and we're back to writing again.

Lots of things going on in this chapter, along with Ciel being possessed by Alois. It's no wonder Marianne is so angry. I'm already looking forward to writing what she's going to do about Hannah when she gets her hands on her. Alois is in for a nasty surprise as well.

The battle between demons is about to commence!

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	51. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

Crossroads Butler. Vivisecting Bride

" _I'll fall off! I'll do it!"_

* * *

At the sound of those words, Ciel opened his eyes. His right eye was unmarred by his contract seal. Dressed in the borrowed nightshirt, he glanced around the black dreamscape.

"What is this?!" he cried out. "I… How did I come to be here, and why?"

He concentrated, and found himself watching everything through Alois's eyes. They zoomed in on Sebastian and Marianne as they stood beside Claude and Hannah.

"Father? Mother?"

* * *

Sebastian turned to Hannah.

"I must find some way to convince you to return My Young Master to us as himself," he said. "Fortunately, I can be quite persuasive…"

"I wouldn't advice killing me." Hannah retorted. "If you do that…"

"I'll have to fall!" Alois/Ciel laughed.

Sebastian glared at the boy, and Marianne kept her eyes focused on her child. She wouldn't put it past Alois to make him jump, just for his own amusement. Hannah continued to speak.

"If you hadn't noticed, Ciel Phantomhive's body now belongs to my Master. Alois Trancy's soul was taken into Ciel Phantomhive, absorbed by him. It waited ever so quietly, for the proper time to reawaken," she explained. "The soul took advantage of a weakness in Ciel Phantomhive's heart. It used this weakness to steal Phantomhive's body, using his own eye."

"So, that's why you ate it." Marianne said suddenly.

The three demons turned to her, but she didn't look at them.

"You wanted Ciel to see that eye, to send him into hysterics, and make it possible for Alois to slip through the cracks and take over for however long he could."

Claude scowled.

"The Young Master's body is now Alois's hostage. So, our hands are tied."

"I'm going to fall!" the boy yelled. "I'm going to fall right off, Sebastian!"

"There's more to the situation than that." Hannah said. "Your hands may be tied, but your hearts aren't, are they?"

The butlers' eyes widened.

"Prepare yourselves. I'm sending you on a journey."

Sebastian arched a brow.

"Indeed."

The maid's lips twisted up into a grotesque lavender smirk.

"All of you are eager to retrieve Ciel Phantomhive. To do so, you must journey through the Labyrinth of Alois Trancy's heart. Following the painful twists and turns that comprise it."

* * *

It wasn't long before the two butlers stood at the entrance holding a pair of purple books.

"We're being sent to collect stamps throughout the garden." Claude said. "Why, this is beneath our dignity."

From the ledge at the top of the clock tower, Hannah and Marianne stood at the top with Alois/Ciel.

"Come to me, and you had best be quick about it!" he called out. "Unless you fancy the bitter taste of defeat."

Sebastian sighed.

"I suppose we must."

"The only thing I'll be tasting is the sweet flavour of Ciel Phantomhive's young soul." Claude commented.

The raven glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Must you be so utterly distasteful?" he retorted.

They were silent before they ran into the maze together.

* * *

Ciel stared out in amazement.

 _That's what happened? Alois has taken over my body. I have his memories._

The scene of his home burning appeared before him.

 _Memories… My mansion burning…_

It then changed to Arachnophile as it was brought to ashes.

 _A village burning?_

He shook his head.

 _That's not right. I don't know this place._

It turned back to the mansion when he was running through the corridors.

 _It was my mansion. I was looking for my mother and father._

Bursting through the door where he was meant to find them, he found himself running into the square of the village. Luca's body was lying on the ground.

 _A boy? Who is he?_

He paused for a moment.

 _No. This memory… This memory isn't mine!_

* * *

Sebastian and Claude stood before a small ornate box.

"What have we here?" asked Claude as he opened the lid.

Inside was an envelope. He opened it and pulled out a question card.

"Question: What is Alois Trancy's real name?"

Sebastian answered first.

"I believe I can recall the answer to that. Alois's real name was Jim Macken."

Just then, vines sprung out from the hedges and coiled around him. He was lifted into the air and held there. Sebastian glared down at Claude as he spoke.

"Wrong answer. The garden is enchanted. It will repel those that don't belong. I'm glad to see it works well." He then turned back to the hedge before them. "The answer Jim Macken is wrong. His real name _is_ Alois Trancy."

The hedge opened to reveal a set of stairs leading up to a desk.

"How so?" Sebastian inquired. "I thought that was the name given to him by the former Earl Trancy; the man who defiled him."

Claude nodded his head.

"True, but however vile the man might have been, Alois was still quite taken by his new name."

He ran forward and Sebastian gritted his teeth.

"So, that's how this game is played. The thing is true only if Alois Trancy thinks it is. That complicates matters."

Claude stepped up to the desk, where a stamp and inkwell awaited him. He placed the first stamp in his book; a rose. He glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian.

"I'll be on my way then."

He took a left and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Sebastian continued to struggle against the vines, but they only wrapped around him tighter. As he fought, Grell appeared to gaze up at him.

"Lovely! Squeeze his supple flesh tighter…! Oh yes! What a perfect shot! A perfect pose of agony."

He aimed his camera and soon found himself staring at Sebastian's expressionless face and burning eyes.

"So sexy!" The Reaper looked up at him. "Hello there."

The demon only stared at him.

"Maybe just one more photograph…?"

He continued to stare. Grell bowed his head in defeat.

"Eh, you're a grim fellow."

He revved up his Death Scythe and sliced through the binds. Sebastian quietly landed on his feet, looked over his shoulder, and frowned at the Reaper.

"Dead right, I am."

* * *

Claude came up to the next box. He pulled the card out of the envelope.

"Question: What is Alois Trancy's favourite thing to eat?" he read. He sighed. "That's easy enough to answer. Greasy fish and chips."

An archway formed in the hedges. The demon looked at it for a moment.

"Foolish," he said. "What is the point of this?"

He carried on regardless.

* * *

Alois/Ciel laughed loudly as he and the ladies watched the proceedings. He was scratching his nails against the pale skin of his stomach, leaving violent red marks etched into his flesh.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" he cheered. "See how Claude knows me? He doesn't hesitate. He knows all of me. Every last bit, right down to the deepest, most tender parts."

The boy continued to laugh, even when his scratching began to ooze blood. Hannah observed this and spoke up.

"Perhaps you should be more careful, My Lord."

He glared at her.

"Worried about this body, are you?" he snapped.

Alois/Ciel lowered his shirt and stepped menacingly towards her.

"This precious body? You like Ciel Phantomhive more than me too!"

He kicked her in the stomach, sending her toppling to the floor. The boy continued his attack on her, refusing to let up even for a moment.

"Why's he so special? What does he have that I don't? Answer me, Hannah! Answer me!"

She didn't respond.

Alois/Ciel then turned to Marianne, who stood watching them silently, her lips pursed in a thin line. She drummed her fingers against her arm, waited for him to make his next move…

* * *

Sebastian and Grell stood in front of the next question. The demon pulled out the card and read the question.

"Question: True or false? Alois Trancy died a beautiful death, as was his due. His body was never defiled by Earl Trancy."

Two doors stood before them, with corresponding symbols on them depending on the answer. They looked between them.

"What the devil is this about?" Grell asked.

"The actual answer would be false. Though… the previous question had nothing to do with the real truth." Sebastian said.

He pondered what to do before he turned to the Reaper, clamping his hands on his shoulders.

"I need you. I want to make you fly. You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Grell blushed as red as his hair.

"Oh Bassy, I'll fly for you."

Without preamble, Sebastian picked up Grell as though he were a bride, lifted him above his head, and threw him through the false door like a missile. Grell let out a scream before what was on the other side of the door exploded.

"Farewell, my love!"

Sebastian straightened his tailcoat.

"Thought so."

He smashed through the true door and continued up the next stamp. Grell lay in a charred heap nearby.

"Don't worry dear readers, I shall await your kind letters."

The demon opened his book.

"My suspicions were correct," he said. "Whoever is writing these questions is cheating."

The stamp of a joker stared back at him.

"Ridiculous. This is a clown's maze."

He closed his book and carried on.

* * *

Ciel stood in his dreamscape.

"I have to remember. There was a fire. My parents were killed. And then I signed a contract with… Sebastian. I vowed to get revenge, to punish the people responsible for it all. I stopped him from killing Marianne… no, Mother."

Flashes of the Eiffel Tower… A girl dressed in black… A veil over her face…

* * *

"Well, answer me!" Alois/Ciel yelled.

He stopped his attack and clutched his chest. Marianne hurried forward and hovered her hands over his shoulders.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He's pitching some kind of fit. The little brat!" he hissed.

He moved away from them and stepped to the edge.

"Now, Claude, hurry up!" he called out. "I mean it! Get up here! Stop dawdling! I gave you an advantage in this game!"

Marianne rolled her eyes.

 _That won't make things better._

* * *

Claude scowled as he held the next question in his hand.

"Such pointless encouragement," he said. He read the card. "Next up, repeat the phrase 'Yes, Your Highness' three full times."

A sigh slipped through his lips.

"Yes, Your Highness. Yes, Your Highness. Yes, Your Highness."

The next stamp he received was a heart.

"Silly."

* * *

The boy laughed to himself, Hannah and Marianne watched him closely.

"Yes, Your Highness…" he said. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Don't you see now? He's still my butler. He loves me. He does. I knew he did. Claude really does love me."

"Master…" Hannah asked. "Then why are you crying?"

 _My Lord, only wait. I will show you real love._

She glanced at Marianne and saw the calm expression on her face. Alois/Ciel then clutched his stomach, his eyes widened. He didn't hear Hannah call out to him, or feel Marianne's hands gently steadying him.

* * *

 _That's right!_ Ciel realised. His contract seal blazed brightly in his right eye. _Sebastian, Mother and I learned that the Queen was responsible. She was the target for my revenge. An angel was involved as well… One who coveted Mother to the point of elevating her to the status of the Virgin Mary… He wanted to use her as his broodmare…_

The scene of Sebastian and Ash fighting flashed before him… The Queen lying in a pool of her own blood… Her veiled hat flying away into the wind to reveal her youthful face… Victoria being carried off in Ash's arms…

 _Wait… What am I seeing?_

He remembered the angel joining the bridge together, petrified and twisted in stone and mortar.

 _The angel is dead? And the Queen too? What does this mean? Have I…? Have I…?_

* * *

Alois/Ciel clutched his head, pain exploding behind his eyes. The sound of rumbling echoed loudly down below.

"What…?" Hannah gasped.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"It's the Labyrinth."

Before their eyes, the hedges began to change shape, leaves and branches twisting and turning into different shapes.

"The maze is transforming!" Alois/Ciel cried.

"This Labyrinth was designed specifically to follow the dictates of your heart, My Lord. Only now, Ciel Phantomhive's will is exerting itself." Hannah explained.

"His will?!"

Just then, they heard Marianne let out a soft laugh.

"You should have thought about who you're fighting against," she said. "The truth will come out."

* * *

Sebastian opened the next envelope and read the question.

"Question: Ciel Phantomhive was wronged. Has he already achieved his revenge?"

He furrowed his brow at those words and looked up to the clock tower.

"This one is different."

The demon caught sight of the trio on the platform, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, the answer is yes."

The hedge opened a porthole and revealed the rewarded stamp.

"My child…"

Sebastian stepped through and placed the stamp in his book: an eye-patch-wearing rabbit.

"This is Bitter Rabbit, one of Funtom's best selling items."

He looked up at the tower again.

"Ciel, you're up there now, aren't you? Waiting with your mother."

* * *

Ciel's eyes widened when he heard the answer.

"Yes, that's how it happened. I got my revenge. And as per the contract, the transition was about to begin…" he said. "But wait… it didn't."

* * *

The demon looked at the card that followed.

"Question: After the terms of the contract were met, why didn't Sebastian Michaelis complete the final transi-transaction?"

Sebastian lowered the card.

"Our contract…" He removed his left glove with his teeth and exposed his contract seal. "I lost this arm temporarily, and the contract seal along with it."

Placing his hand over his right eye, he continued to explain.

"Knowing all this, the demon, Claude Faustus seized the opportunity. He took advantage of the situation to steal your soul from you."

Another passage opened. Sebastian walked up the stairs and got the next stamp. A goose stared back at him.

"A goose? A silly goose, of course," he chuckled. "That's my… Young Master."

* * *

Alois/Ciel snarled loudly, his fists shaking.

"How dare you interfere, brat?!"

He began to punch himself repeatedly in the face. Marianne stepped forward and latched her hands onto his wrists.

"That is enough of that!" she yelled.

The boy struggled against her, trying to continue the attack on his body.

"Bounder, I'll kill you!"

"Do you even realise that you're hurting yourself as well?!" Marianne snapped.

Hannah hurried over and checked him.

"Please, be careful."

"This is my game!" Alois/Ciel said, clutching his head. "There are things I want to ask Claude too, you know!"

Hannah then turned her head back towards the maze.

"Master, look there. See? It's Claude. He's near the end, he's reached the final question station."

Alois/Ciel smiled brightly. Marianne moved away just enough to watch their reactions.

"Finally, at last I can ask," he said. "Tell me, why did you do it, Claude?"

* * *

Claude stood before the final gate.

"The final question, answer this: Why did Claude kill Alois Trancy?"

The demon's eyes narrowed as he read it.

"Alright, I murdered him out of passion. I killed him for love. It was the only way that I could…"

He let out a sigh. His eyes glowed before settling on deep red with burning black slits.

"I needed you as a tool to obtain Ciel Phantomhive's soul. That's the reason why I murdered you."

* * *

The boy's eyes widened. Marianne could almost hear the shattering of his heart.

* * *

Claude fell through a trapdoor that opened beneath his feet.

* * *

"Why? Why Claude?" Alois/Ciel asked. "You could have just lied. You must have figured out how the questions were created! But you still… You still gave that answer."

* * *

 _Sebastian… That's right. In the end, Sebastian saw to it that I got my revenge._ Ciel thought this as he stared out over the black dreamscape. _Which means that I… I should have been…_

He paused for a moment.

 _But wait… I haven't called him that for some time… What I call him now is…_

* * *

Alois/Ciel clutched his head once again.

"Why Claude?"

He collapsed and fell into Marianne's arms. She silently stroked his hair and glared at Hannah every time she tried to reach out and touch him.

"Young Master!"

"Why? Why are you fighting me, Ciel? How greedy must you be?"

The boy looked up at Marianne with tears in his eyes.

"Of all people, Claude is dashing to and fro trying to save you. Now, isn't that rich?" he laughed. "Can't you even enjoy that? What more do you need?"

Marianne tilted his chin up.

"Silly boy, you can't even tell that Ciel never wanted Claude. He has everything he needs, why would he want even more?" she asked.

As he reached out to her slowly, Hannah quickly intervened and pulled him into her arms.

"Hush, don't cry," she whispered.

Alois/Ciel fought against her hold.

"Let me go! Piss off!" he shouted.

"There's no need to cry, you'll always be the best there is… Big Brother."

Marianne clenched her fists.

"So, that is your game," she said.

* * *

Back at the start of the maze, one of the statues at the entrance moved and revealed a hole. Claude climbed out of it.

"Back to the beginning then," he sighed.

He stepped up to the first station.

"First question: why did Luca sign a contract with Sebastian Michaelis?" he read. The demon shook his head. "How should I answer this one when the question itself is inherently incorrect. The underlying assumption is quite wrong. The contract was not signed with Sebastian, but Hannah Annafellows. It was her, also known as the Sheathe that holds a Demon Sword."

* * *

Alois/Ciel looked up at Hannah, who gazed down at him with love in her eyes.

"Hannah, what is Claude saying?" he asked. "Luca signed a contract with you?"

The maid smiled.

"Yes, Master. My sole desire is to fulfil your wishes. I delight in doing so. In part, because that is all that Luca, who sleeps within me wishes to do."

He stared up at her with tears in his eyes.

* * *

She went on to explain.

"Demons have too much time. I had more than I knew what to do with."

* * *

 _In a dark castle, the triplets tended to her every need. Brushing her hair, filing her nails, polishing her stiletto boots. Clad in leather that left little to the imagination, Hannah lounged on a chaise; a pair of dark roses decorated with thorns adorned her hair in a fascinator._

* * *

"Human souls were merely food to me. They were dull, nothing more than sustenance. But then, that changed…"

* * *

 _Luca gazed up at Hannah with childish awe._

" _Wow!" he cried. "You really came!"_

 _It took a moment for her to answer._

" _I am here, yes. But shouldn't you be afraid of dying, boy?" she responded._

" _Of course I am scared!" Luca told her. "I'm about to piss meself."_

" _But why call me?"_

 _The boy smiled brightly up at her._

" _Because it will make my brother happy."_

 _A gasp escaped her. Her eyes widened until her pupils were nothing more than pin pricks._

* * *

"He was different. Nothing at all like the souls I'd eaten before."

* * *

 _Luca bowed to Alois._

" _Yes, Your Highness."_

 _The two boys laughed together, while Hannah watched them from her perch upon a rooftop. Her eyebrows drooped and her eyes softened as she stared at Luca._

* * *

"He was wholly devoted to his brother. I was surprised. I began to feel something that I never had before. He became… precious to me."

* * *

 _Her gaze hardened again._

* * *

"Still, I was a demon. There was only one thing I could do for him; grant his wish like the contract stipulated."

* * *

 _Flames exploded through the village. Smoke and death ran rampart through the streets, and corpses lay with gaping mouths and sightless eyes as the fire roared through the thatched houses._

* * *

"And grant it, I did. Even if it meant devouring his soul…"

* * *

 _She found Luca later, lying on the ground, covered in a layer of dirt. The boy smiled at the sight of her._

" _It's you…" he said. "You made my wish come true like you said. Thank you so much."_

 _A gasp caught in her throat at his words. He only continued to smile at her as the light faded from his eyes._

* * *

"Nothing like that had happened before. It was the first time a soul I'd eaten… had been grateful."

* * *

 _Tears trickled down her cheeks, and she wept for the boy who crept into her black heart._

* * *

Claude moved onto the next question.

"Question: was Claude Faustus aware that Hannah Annafellows had made a contract with Luca?"

He looked up and didn't hesitate as he answered.

"The answer is yes."

He remembered their encounter well…

* * *

 _Claude sat behind his desk at the Trancy manor, Hannah and the triplets stood before him._

" _So, this Luca boy was in the habit of calling the Master 'Your Highness', was he? How very fascinating," he said._

* * *

"Hannah was fiercely obsessed with the soul of Alois Trancy's younger brother. It was a queer way of thinking for a demon. It aroused my interest."

* * *

Back on top of the tower, Marianne watched silently as Hannah and Alois/Ciel looked at one another.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Hannah cupped his face.

"Master, I can still see Luca within you. No matter how much you despised me, just being near you made me happy. That closeness was almost enough for me," she said. "I love him, Luca. But that's not the whole of it. I love my Master, Jim Macken."

She smiled.

"Now Master, no, Brother, sign a new contract with me. And then, you'll be reunited, both of you inside me. It's what we desire most, myself and Luca."

* * *

Claude stood at the final gate once again.

"Final question: answer this, why did Claude murder Alois Trancy?"

He turned his gaze up the tower.

"I'll say it again. I killed you to gain Ciel Phantomhive."

The trapdoor opened beneath his feet, but he leapt out the way before he could fall. Vines made to attack him, and he dodged them all. Even a falling pillar didn't disrupt his path, followed by another one.

"I won't fall for the same trick," he said.

That was until another trapdoor opened up beneath him. He grabbed the ledge and made to pull himself up when a black shoe stepped on top of one hand. Claude looked up and found himself staring up at Sebastian.

"Good evening, Claude." Sebastian greeted. "So nice to see you."

* * *

Hannah and Alois/Ciel stared at one another.

"Luca… Hannah… I can be one with you, the people who truly love me? The people I should love more than anyone?" he asked.

He made to reach for her, but stopped when pain shot through his head. His eye flickered with Ciel's contract seal before Alois's tried to overtake it.

"It's Ciel!" he cried.

The boy staggered to his feet, reaching out towards the maze.

"I…"

Marianne jolted. She recognised Ciel's voice. After hearing Alois's voice coming from his mouth all this time, it was a relief to hear it again.

"I have one last question…" he said.

"Ciel, stop it!" Alois retorted, gaining back control.

Hannah desperately tried to help as Ciel let out another protest.

"One more question…!"

* * *

Sebastian looked up and saw one last envelope, waiting for him. Without moving, he took it into his hand and broke the seal.

"Final question: answer this, what is the title Ciel Phantomhive uses for Sebastian Michaelis?" he read.

A soft smile touched his lips.

"Such a question. I have earned many titles in my existence: demon, butler, executioner. The list is endless. To my beloved Marianne, I am Husband and Mate. And to Ciel Phantomhive… I am Father."

* * *

Ciel/Alois let out a violent scream before opening his eyes. He looked to Marianne, and she smiled at him, his mismatched eyes were a soothing balm around her heart.

"Let go," he said to Hannah.

Unable to do anything else, she obliged him. Ciel turned to the Labyrinth.

"Father!" he called out.

* * *

Sebastian looked up at him and smiled.

"So, you fought your way back at last, my child."

Claude taunted him from below.

"He saw you. He saw you."

Sebastian gritted his teeth. His momentary distraction was enough to allow the Spider to leapt out from the trapdoor. Claude smirked at him.

"You let him see you. You let him see," he said. "I would congratulate you on the Young Master's return. But, he never rescinded the order for you to stay out of his sight, did he? You can't do anything, not where he can see you anyway. Enjoy a little rest, it's a lovely garden. I must be going."

He made to walk away and leave Sebastian when Ciel's voice rang out over them.

"Don't just stand there! You did your part. You helped me to achieve my revenge. This is an order: finish our contract, right now! Until the last moment until you have extinguished every last drop of my humanity, we remain by the terms of our contract! Do you understand me, Father?" he yelled.

Sebastian smiled as he went down on one knee and bowed deeply.

"Forever yes, my precious boy."

Claude glared at him silently.

* * *

Just then Alois's laugh erupted from his mouth. Tears trickled from his eyes as his eyes went to the form of the twisted boy.

"You want Ciel?" he asked. "You do, Claude? And you, Sebastian? Well, that's too bad! I'll get rid of everyone who doesn't love me. Yes, that's right! All of you!"

"Young Master." Hannah called out.

Alois forced himself upright.

"I've found people who actually love me. Luca, and Hannah."

He walked over to the maid without a word. A passage opened in the bricks, and they slipped inside. Marianne quickly followed after them, blowing a kiss to Sebastian as she went.

 _Be careful, my love. I will try and interfere as much as I can. I fear she intends to make a contract with Alois, with Ciel along with it._

* * *

Sebastian and Claude watched the passage close behind them.

"What's this?" the Spider questioned. "Does he intend to make a contract with Hannah?"

"Ciel…!" Sebastian said.

Claude sighed.

"Very well then. I suppose one must focus one's energy on the proper target."

Sebastian agreed.

"We have no other choice. Not unless Marianne manages to pull something before a contract can be made. So, for the moment…"

Together, they barged through the gates leading up to the clock tower, and began their ascent up the thorny coils.

* * *

Inside the clock tower, the cogs moved at a steady pace around them. Marianne watched from the shadows as Alois and Hannah held hands.

"Now," said Alois. "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you very much, Master." Hannah answered.

The demoness leaned forward and licked the tears of the boy's cheek. He smiled up at her.

"And… give me a hug."

"Certainly, Lord. Here you are."

She wrapped her arms around him gently. Marianne's hands twitched, and fiddled with the edges of her gloves.

* * *

Sebastian and Claude continued to run up the length of the tower, when vines surged towards them. They sliced through them with their cutlery.

"This Labyrinth is as persistent as its owner. And just as frustrating." Claude said.

Sebastian remained silent.

* * *

Alois remained in Hannah's arms.

"It's nice. Love's so warm…"

Marianne kept her eye firmly on them, silently waiting…

* * *

The two demons continued their ascent.

"Master!"

"Ciel!"

They came bursting through the door at the top of the clock tower.

* * *

Marianne knew it was now time to act. She removed her gloves, exposing her black nails, tipped white at the ends.

"I will not let you use my son's soul in your bargaining."

Without another word, she rushed forward, knocked Hannah out of the way, and plunged her hand into Alois's mouth.

* * *

This was the scene Sebastian and Claude entered into. Marianne bit her lip, blood beaded up and trickled down her chin. The eyes trained on her back rattled her frayed nerves, but she remained firm as her blackening nails continued to reach down the boy's throat. Blood and bile crept out of the corners of Alois's mouth, tears trickled down his cheeks; Marianne swept them away with her thumb.

"I am sorry, but this is the only way you can both be free…"

With her eyes demonically, she stared into Alois's as him and Ciel flickered back and forth between their conscious minds.

Her arm continued its crawl down his throat when she felt something… Yes… Yes! That was it! If she could just…

As her fingers wrapped around the essence of their intermingled souls, Marianne felt Hannah suddenly appear behind her, and grab her by the shoulders.

"You are brave. I will give you that. But I won't let you interfere now."

* * *

The demoness pulled her away, forcing her hand back up the boy's throat before it exploded out of his mouth. The two rings slid off his finger and thumb, and their vibrant gems slowly turned black. Marianne's hand cupped over her mouth and trembled.

Sebastian hurried over to her, gathered her into his arms, and held her gently as Alois addressed Claude. Hannah knelt before him while Claude's contract seal glowed in his eye.

"Claude, you ensnared my heart with your deceptive spider threads. I wanted you to become my Eternal Highness."

The seal continued to flicker back and forth between Claude and Sebastian's seal, before it finally settled on a new one, coloured turquoise.

"But more than anything," he continued. "I wanted your love."

Alois then fainted into Hannah's arms.

* * *

Hannah smirked.

"The contract is complete."

She picked him up.

"I have entered into an official contract with Jim Macken," she said, her uncovered eye glowing magenta. "And Ciel Phantomhive along with him."

Claude glared at her. Ciel's body lay peacefully in her arms, a drop of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Sebastian glanced down, took in the scent of his wife. He placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth, and beneath the shadow of his hair… he smirked.

* * *

A few things going on in this chapter. Hannah has been revealed as the one pulling the strings. I won't reveal too much, but things are going to be a little different in the next chapter. I actually can't believe how close to the end we are.

Marianne's actions in this chapter were very spontaneous, because even though we had reached this point, I was still undecided about how she should react. The image of her sticking her hand down Alois/Ciel's throat just stuck, almost symbolic of Hannah and the Demon Sword. It was a lot of fun though.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Black Butler. Demon's Bride

 _Hunan blentyn, are fy mynwes_

 _Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon_

 _Breichiau mam sy'n dyn amdanat_

 _Cariad mam sy dan fu mron_

In the midst of darkened fog, Claude and Sebastian rowed a boat through the grey waters. Marianne sat at the end of the boat, watching in silence as Hannah sang Suo Gân to the sleeping body of Ciel, whose head lay in her lap.

 _Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun_

 _Ni wna undyn a thi gam_

 _Huna'n dawel, annwyl bientyn_

 _Huna'n fwyn are frond y fam_

Marianne met Sebastian's eyes remembering Hannah's words before they departed on this journey…

* * *

" _My Master's soul gained control of Ciel Phantomhive's body. By doing so, he was able to enter a contract with me" Hannah explained, her visible eye glowing demonically. "Ciel Phantomhive's soul won't see the light of day. It's here, trapped and powerless within this body."_

 _Flames erupted from the bandage around her eye._

" _And so it will remain until my Master's soul is released, and our contract is fulfilled."_

 _She opened her other eye, and revealed her contract seal blazing inside it._

* * *

The woman looked back to Hannah as she sang.

 _Huna'n dawel hana huna_

 _Huna'n fwyn why del ei lun_

 _Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenum_

 _Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun_

 _Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu_

 _Arnat yno'n gwenu'n lion_

 _Titha'you'n gwenu'n ol a huno_

 _Huno'n dawel are fy mron_

* * *

" _What are the details of the contract?" Sebastian inquired. "What does Alois Trancy want?"_

" _That is a secret between my Master and me." Hannah replied._

 _Claude huffed._

" _How presumptuous."_

" _However, I will give you one piece of information."_

 _Hannah urged Sebastian away from Marianne, and cupped both his and Claude's cheeks._

" _My Master does not want both of you to live. In accordance with his wishes and our agreement, one of you will end your life as a demon."_

 _Hannah turned around and looked down at Ciel, tucked away in a small gondala._

" _The struggle will end when one of you claims victory, and the terms of the contract my Master and I signed have been met. When this has happened, my Master will agree to release Ciel Phantomhive's soul. And after that…"_

 _A smirk touched her lips._

" _Hannah." Claude then spoke up. "What's to stop us from killing you?"_

" _I will suffused with the shade of the noblest blue. And your precious Ciel Phantomhive will come back to life."_

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Isle. It was a wasteland, destroyed and smeared with suffocating darkness.

"This Island of Death is a sanctuary for demons." Claude commented. "It seems your rage has left it in a rather pitiable state, Sebastian. You should learn to control your temper."

Hannah stood with Ciel in her arms and Marianne beside her. Marianne breathed through her nose quietly.

"You brought us to this place for a reason." Sebastian interrupted. "What do you expect of us?"

Hannah placed Ciel down on a stone bench, knelt down by his side, and stroked his hair.

"This is an ideal location for a battle. You will engage in a duel between demons," she explained.

Marianne walked over and sat down, deftly moving Hannah out of her way before placing Ciel's head in her lap.

 _Oh Alois, you are in pain. And Hannah loves you dearly, I'm sorry it took you so long to see that. I almost pity you, one day I think Ciel could forgive you. You must know he never wanted this. Love is what drives Sebastian, but it is hunger and greed that feeds Claude's ambitions._

She jolted when she heard Alois's voice, as though he was sitting in the back of her head.

" _I wanted to punish him for living such a blessed life."_

Marianne shook her head silently.

 _You don't understand them at all, do you? Do you have any idea how he will react to the details of your contract? Why do you think I shoved my hand down your throat?_

She smiled as she watched Sebastian remove his gloves with his teeth. His eyes glowed magenta in the darkness.

* * *

They were in a cavern filled with glowing green crystal. Sebastian watched Claude as he held Hannah in his lap and reached into her throat. Marianne sliced her palm with her dagger and stained the blade with her blood. She watched with a detachment as it transformed into Vængrbani. Hannah shuddered after Claude finished extracting Lævateinn, wiped her mouth clean of the spittle. She got to her feet.

"No human weapon is powerful enough to fatally wound a demon," she explained. "That said, a wound caused by a Demon Sword will never heal. The damage done by such a blow is permanent. There is no hope for a soul pierced by a Demon Sword."

A dark smile spread across her face.

"It will be utterly obliterated."

Marianne watched with Ciel in her arms as Sebastian and Claude faced off in their cavernous arena.

"And now…" Hannah said.

Claude and Sebastian stared at one another, blades in hand.

"Are you sure you want to fight with that Sword? You don't know if it's capable of killing a demon." Claude asked.

Sebastian scowled.

"I shall fight with it perfectly well. It has already killed an angel with its vicious steel. We are battling for a singular soul, after all."

* * *

Hannah raised her hand, and the two men charged at one another. They moved around the cavern, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"When this is done…" Claude mocked. "I will sink my teeth into the Young Master's soul!"

He unleashed a spider thread from his sleeve, tied it around the hilt of his sword, and threw it at Sebastian. Sebastian dodged out of the way, and watched as Claude caught the blade again. The Spider looked over his shoulder and saw Hannah move to stand beside Marianne and Ciel.

"I'll bite hard, deep, and cruel!" he cried. "The soul is mine!"

The aggressiveness of his strikes took Sebastian by surprise, but he managed to evade them all. After he backflipped out of the way of another attack and used his feet to knock the Sword out of Claude's hand, he leapt into the air and smirked.

"A small space like this hinders my ability to move freely," he commented. "But I can take care of that."

He plunged Vængrbani into the stone floor.

"Let's widen this space up a touch."

* * *

The floor cracked open. The cavern shuddered, and rocks and stone fell from the ceiling. Hannah grabbed Marianne's forearm and gathered Ciel into her arms.

"Come, Master!" she said.

Before the woman could utter a protest, she leapt up through chasm above their heads.

* * *

Claude glared at his opponent.

"Damn you, Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian merely smirked in response as he drew his Sword out of the ground. Claude charged at him, and he drew his blade to be level with the Spider's approaching body.

The Isle was cracking all around them, the mountain was coming away and falling into the water. Sebastian and Claude burst out from beneath the ground, completely enraptured in their duel. Claude knocked Vængrbani out of Sebastian's hand, and Sebastian's red eyes watched as it fell into a large crevice. He immediately went after it.

"Marianne's blade!"

Claude followed after him, Lævateinn hefted up high.

"Phantomhive's soul!"

"I will protect them!" Sebastian yelled.

"I will have them both!" Claude proclaimed.

* * *

Water fell from the sky, forming swirling pools upon the stone below. Hannah sat with Marianne on the stone bench, Ciel's head resting in his mother's lap after she had wrestled him away from the maid.

"It's raining. My, my…" Hannah said as her eyes turned up to the heavens.

" _I've already exacted the revenge I so desired."_ Marianne could hear Ciel's voice clearly as he spoke to Alois. _"With that achieved, I existed for a singular purpose, to have my life end."_

" _But Hannah and I made our contract, and your plans were foiled."_

" _Were they?"_

* * *

Claude continued to strike at Sebastian as they descended. Sebastian dodged them all.

* * *

Marianne sighed through her nose as she listened to the two boys talk.

 _I almost pity you, Alois. You don't realise that you have already lost. Claude is fighting in the dark, but Sebastian knows what the end of this duel will be._

She could almost feel Ciel nodding his head.

" _He battles not knowing what will happen when Sebastian wins."_

* * *

Claude and Sebastian fought against one another, their eyes glowing in the darkness that surrounded them. They twisted and turned before Claude finally made an error. He landed on a crumbling piece of rock, which fell away beneath his foot. Sebastian took his chance and lunged for him.

* * *

 _You all don't realise just what we have done to ensure the safety of our child._

* * *

Vængrbani pierced through Claude's chest. Sebastian pinned him to the stone beneath. Blood stained his white shirt and blossomed like a brilliant red rose.

* * *

Marianne looked at Hannah, and saw a tear trail down her olive cheek. She offered the demoness a handkerchief. Hannah quietly accepted it.

* * *

Claude gasped painfully, his grip on his sword faded until it slipped from his grip. Sebastian smiled down at him.

"It's over," he said. "Your dreams of tearing my child apart and taking my mate for yourself are finished."

The Spider stared up at him with wide eyes.

"The Young Master… has such a sweet soul… And her… so beautiful… so divine…" he murmured.

Sebastian glared down at him.

"The fight is over…" Claude continued. "The battle for his worthy soul has finally reached its conclusion… Even as I wither away, I can smell his rich, untainted fragrance…"

Sebastian smirked.

"You think that's Ciel's soul?" he said. "You've got it wrong. It's Alois Trancy's soul that trifles with you. And you'll die as he intended."

A raven watched them silently from its perch.

"Don't you see? You've been under his control this entire time."

Claude looked at him impassively.

"Alois Trancy… It was he…?"

He coughed and blood came gushing out of his mouth.

"My spectacles…" he requested softly.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I have… a spare… in my breast pocket."

Sebastian obliged him and took the glasses out of the man's tailcoat before slipping them onto his face. Claude's eyes focused on him through the glass frames.

"You understand. I've had a very long, idle life as a demon. If Alois Trancy has managed to spice it up a bit, then perhaps I have underestimated his soul. I might have taken great pleasure tearing it apart piece by piece as well… But now it's over. Done," he said.

Sebastian gave him an almost sad smile.

"You are remarkably talkative, considering the severity of your injury."

"Yes… But not for long, I fear. My end is indeed at hand… This blade really can kill a demon as well as an angel…" Claude muttered.

"I shall let Marianne know of the great compliment you have paid her weapon. Now, do you have any last words to speak?" Sebastian asked.

"…Yes."

Claude took a moment to adjust his glasses before speaking.

"Passion into insincerity. Utter lies into abject truth. A stray dog of a boy into an Earl. That's what makes… makes a butler…"

He then fell silent, and closed his eyes.

Sebastian remained silent for a moment before getting to his feet. The watching raven flew away in a flurry of black feathers.

"A butler indeed." Sebastian said. "But whose butler did you die as, Claude?"

* * *

Marianne felt Alois gasp.

" _No, Claude!"_ he cried out.

The sound of Ciel's sigh brought a smile to her lips.

" _It's over now."_

The tension that seemed to surround the blond boy dissipated.

" _You're right. It's all over."_

" _Satisfied?"_

"… _I don't really know. I'm not sure how I feel. But…"_

" _But?"_

" _Well, strange as it sounds, that's fine with me."_

For the briefest moment, she felt Alois's smile before he faded away. Ciel was then alone, wrapped in his mother's embrace.

" _Here we are, Father. Come for us. We are waiting for you."_

* * *

Sebastian stood on the cliffside with Marianne wrapped in his arms. Hannah had wrestled Ciel's body away from her, and was currently holding him as she stood on the edge of the cliff.

"At last, we can know happiness," she said.

The wind blew through her long hair and ruffled her skirts, but a smile graced her lips.

"Oh, dear Master. Claude finally acknowledged you," she said.

"Hannah." Sebastian implored.

Hannah turned to look at them.

"The terms of the contract I've made with my Master have been suitably met. All you have to do is kill me. Simply do that, and your Young Master will have his body back."

Sebastian scowled at her.

"If you had been listening, you would know that Ciel Phantomhive is not only my Master, but my son."

The cliff shuddered. A few rocks crumbled and fell into the waters below.

"Either way," she protested. "Even with his body returned, you will find that Ciel Phantomhive is as good as a dead person to you."

The demon's eyes widened, his hand slid down to grasp Marianne's. Marianne's free hand moved to cup over her mouth.

"My Master and I have succeeded. Our work is nearly done. As for Ciel Phantomhive, well…" Hannah continued.

* * *

She was stopped when the ground beneath her gave way. Sebastian moved to grab them, and Hannah smiled up at him as she fell with Ciel in her arms. Her words were white noise, but the fear that raced through Sebastian was enough to stop him where he stood. Hannah held Ciel's body close, embraced the water when they hit it.

Sebastian looked back at Marianne, whose hands were held as though in prayer. She nodded her head resolutely.

"Go. Save our child."

He smiled at her, bowed his head, and leapt into the water after them.

* * *

Marianne watched as she held her hands to her chest, remembering what she had heard discussed between Alois and Hannah only moments before she shoved her hands down the boy's throat…

* * *

" _The contract…?" Alois asked._

" _Tell me, Master, what do you wish?" Hannah asked. "Do you want Claude's love, or do you want to tear off his limbs and force him to serve you?"_

 _There was a loud crashing outside._

" _Did you hear that?" he said. "They're approaching now."_

" _Yes, in continued pursuit of Ciel Phantomhive's noble soul."_

 _There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again._

" _I've decided. I know how I would want our contract to be concluded," he said. "My desire… is that neither of them will gain Ciel's soul."_

 _Hannah's exposed eye glowed magenta._

" _You wish for a murder then?" she asked._

" _No. That's not what I had in mind."_

* * *

Ciel was sinking deeper and deeper into the water.

* * *

" _I finally saw Claude's love, but it alluded me. I want them to know exactly how that feels."_

* * *

Sebastian surged after him.

* * *

 _She said that to me, my child would be as good as dead. But that is only the case if Alois Trancy made the contract while he was sharing a body with Ciel._

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannah had returned to the cliff, and saw Marianne.

"Jim Macken, at last he is with us," she said.

Marianne arched a brow.

"You think you've won?" she asked.

"Sebastian will never have Ciel Phantomhive's soul. My master ordered it."

"If he was still interested in it, you would be correct. But he is not, all that matters is preserving our child." Marianne explained. "And not only that, the contract would only count if Ciel Phantomhive's soul was still in his body when the contract was made. It wasn't."

Hannah backed away slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Marianne wordlessly picked up Vængrbani with one hand, while the other remained clutched into a fist. Her eyes glowed and her nails turned completely black. She gave the demoness a fanged smile before she plunged the blade through Hannah's stomach.

"When you forced my hand out of his throat, I managed to pull out Ciel Phantomhive's soul out along with it. I hid it inside my own mouth, protected him while Claude fought for him, not knowing that his fate was already sealed. When Sebastian kissed me, he knew I had our children safely inside me."

She removed the sword and pushed Hannah away.

"Why don't you go join the rest of your family? Jim Macken, Luca Macken, Claude Faustus, and Hannah Annafellows."

Hannah's only response was to cough up blood and stumble away.

* * *

Somehow, the demoness managed to reach Claude's corpse. Hannah pulled out the bloody sword pinning him to the stone, and stroked his cold cheek.

"The four of us will share a great love… Such as the world has never known before… Only to be bested by a demon prince and his mate, and their love for their human child…"

The Isle continued to crumble around them. Rocks rained down as Hannah curled into Claude's side, and placed her hand over his on his chest. As she closed her eyes, she heard Alois's voice talking to sweet Luca.

" _Luca! We're finally together, Luca!"_

" _Brother!"_

" _We'll stay together forever, with Hannah, and Claude too."_

" _Yeah! I'm not lonely anymore."_

" _That's right. No more loneliness. We're home, we're happy, at last!"_

Listening to their voices fade away, she let the waves of the ocean consume her and Claude, and everything slipped into darkness.

* * *

Ciel continued to sink deeper into the water. Sebastian swam after him without complaint.

 _Ciel… My child… I served you even if it meant becoming a lowly butler._

He remembered the early days of serving the boy…

* * *

" _Thank you very much for waiting, Master."_

 _Sebastian stood with Marianne as Ciel sat at the head of the dining table, an assortment of delicious looking food laid out before him. The boy took the first bite of food and swallowed. A displeased expression soon spread across his face._

" _Are you incompetent?" he asked._

" _My Lord, whatever do you mean?"_

 _Ciel threw the bowl at Sebastian's head. Marianne gasped as the white soup splattered all over his face._

" _You somehow managed to make this slop look like real food. But it tastes like something found in the rubbish bin," he said firmly._

 _Sebastian bowed his head._

" _I do apologise. I'll bring something else right away."_

 _He made to walk away when Ciel called out to him._

" _You signed an official contract with me. Per that, you are now my butler. I expect you to act like one."_

 _Sebastian gave him a shit-eating smile._

" _Yes, My Lord."_

 _As he walked away, he heard Marianne raise her voice._

" _While I can understand that the food isn't edible for you, you don't have the right to throw food like an unruly child. A nobleman has better manners than that. I expect you to apologise to Sebastian later."_

 _The demon spotted her swipe a napkin from the table and saw her follow after him. From his place in the corridor, he stared at her in surprise as she offered it to him._

" _You don't have to go around wearing tonight's dinner. Use this to wipe your face."_

 _He accepted it quietly._

" _Thank you, My Lady."_

 _She smiled at him._

" _I am the apprentice butler here, Sebastian. You outrank me. Call me Marianne."_

 _Sebastian bowed his head._

" _As you wish,_ _ **Marianne.**_ _"_

* * *

Sebastian swam deeper and deeper. Ciel was now in his sight. He pulled him gently into his arms.

 _I cannot bring myself to regret it though, as making a contract with you allowed me to find my mate, my beloved Marianne. And then… you became more to me. You became my… our child._

* * *

He quickly took him up to the surface and placed him down on the ground. Marianne held Ciel's soul in her hands, a glowing white orb pulsing sapphire blue light. Sebastian blinked when he saw the blood splattering her clothes, but said nothing as she knelt down and pushed the soul into the boy's mouth. It slid down and came to rest in his chest. Ciel took his first shuddering breath and stared blearily up at them. Sebastian then knelt down beside them, and lifted Ciel up gently by his throat; the contract on the back of his hand burned against his flesh as he opened his mouth and held it close to the boy's. He forced his demonic essence into the child, black and menacing, pulsating with blood red streaks. It flowed into Ciel as though it was water. Ciel writhed for a few minutes before going still. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His contract seal was gone, and was replaced by two burning red eyes.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive mansion the following day, Ciel lay tossing and turning in his bed, his black nails prominent against the stark white sheets.

"Good morning, my child." Sebastian greeted as he opened the curtains.

Ciel blinked at him as he opened his eyes. He stretched and watched the older demon move around the room. The boy picked up his eye patch and tied it over his eye while Sebastian tended to the teapot. Sebastian turned over an egg timer and moved over to help Ciel dress. Slate grey and black were the colours of choice that morning, and Sebastian finished the ensemble with a black ribbon to tie at Ciel's collar. They stared at one another, and Ciel allowed exposed eye to flicker demonically. Sebastian smiled at him.

"Where's Mother?" he asked.

"She will join us for morning tea once you're finished dressing." Sebastian replied as he helped the boy pull on a black jacket. "There we are."

At that moment, Marianne came through the door. She wore a fine black dress, decorated with silver embroidery and trimmed with white lace. A pair of black buttoned boots clicked against the floor, and her hair was half-pulled back with a black rose that almost looked dark blue, while the rest swung around her shoulders. Her bloodstone choker sat against her throat while matching earrings dangled from her earlobes. She smiled at them as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her mating ring glittered in the light.

"Time for tea?" she said.

Sebastian smiled as he poured into the teacups.

"Yes, this morning, we have New Moon Drop."

He handed them both a cup and sat down beside them with a cup of his own.

"What's our schedule for today?" Ciel asked.

"It's open."

Marianne hummed as she took a sip.

"How rare it is that we get a free day."

Ciel sniffed the cup.

"It actually smells quite nice."

He indulged in the cup while Sebastian savoured his, and then moved to put Ciel's shoes on the boy's feet, a pair of black button boots. Marianne came over and patted his cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Very handsome."

* * *

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian and Marianne moved to clear the cups as MeyRin opened the door.

"Err… Pardon Master, it's Lady Elizabeth, she's here, Sir."

Ciel got off the bed.

"Alright."

He left his rings on the bedside table, and made to walk out the room.

"And as for today's schedule, I'll decide it."

* * *

Later, Sebastian was speaking with Finny and Bard outside the kitchen.

"I want you both to attend to the Young Master," he said. "And make sure Lady Elizabeth is comfortable."

The men looked at him strangely.

"Okay, Sebastian…" Finny answered. "But where are you and Marianne going?"

The demon turned away.

"We have some other business to take care of."

"What kind of business?" Bard asked, but Sebastian ignored him. "Oi! What's going on here?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Elizabeth came bursting through the front doors, and smothered Ciel in her rambunctious embrace.

"CIEL!" she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her to pull her away.

"I can't breathe…" he muttered.

"I missed you so!" Lizzie protested. "You shouldn't deprive a lady like that!"

She gasped at the sight of his dark clothes.

"And look at that horrid outfit! Not cute at all! Plain black like that doesn't suit you one bit!"

Ciel shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps not, maybe I'll change then, I have done it before," he remarked.

Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion, a charming pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"I don't understand what you mean. What is it, Ciel?" she asked. "I'm confused…"

The boy smiled as he extended his black nailed hand to her.

"Will you give me the honour of a dance, My Lady?" he said.

Tears built up in her eyes before a smile broke across her face.

"I'd love to."

* * *

A gramophone played some music as the young couple danced a waltz together. Lizzie glanced down at his left hand.

"Ciel, where's your ring?" she asked.

While she wasn't looking, his eye glowed. When her gaze returned to his, she was speechless, trapped under his spell. The gramophone slowed down to a creeping pace, almost eerie in its melody.

"This music sounds strange…" she muttered.

"The gramophone must be broken," he replied.

"Oh…"

"What's the matter?"

She shook her head and said nothing.

* * *

Watching from the balustrade above them, Marianne stood silently in the shadows.

* * *

At Lau's opium den, the man in question was sprawled out on one of the chaises smoking his hookah, with Ran Mao curled up beside him. He looked up through the heady smoke when he heard footsteps approaching. Sebastian came walking up, carrying a black parcel tied with a white ribbon.

"Oh, hello there, Phantomhive butler." Lau greeted. "It's been a while."

Sebastian nodded his head.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you in good health."

The Asian man sighed.

"Yes… I suppose I should thank you for letting me slip away. Still, I went along with your little charade, so, we're even, aren't we?"

"Yes, I appreciate it." Sebastian replied. "And I've brought something for you."

He made to hand over the package, but stopped when Ran Mao immediately reacted, her leg poised high to strike against his head. Lau looked at her.

"Easy, Ran Mao," he said.

The woman lowered her leg. Sebastian continued.

"My Master will be away from Town for some time. He sent me to say goodbye."

He handed over the box to Ran Mao.

"Ah, I shall miss him terribly."

"I have a message from him." Sebastian readied himself to relay the message. "I thought about killing you, but I decided it was far too much of a bother. You can do as you please. However, make certain to keep out of my sight."

Lau smiled.

"Oh? So, his memory has stabilised, eh? That's a happy ending, wouldn't you say, Ran Mao?" he said as he stroked her head. "So, he's leaving fair London Town?"

He looked up and found that Sebastian had disappeared.

* * *

Sebastian made several stops after that with similar parcels. There was Soma and Agni at the town house, where the prince broke down in tears as he swiped the black box out of the demon's hands, and let himself be comforted in his butler's arms.

* * *

Undertaker was next. Sebastian knocked on the coffin he was sleeping in, and disappeared as soon as Undertaker opened the lid. The man got out and walked over to another coffin he had been making, inside was a box tied with a white ribbon.

* * *

And the Reapers, they were in an alleyway dealing with Cinematic Records. Grell was standing away from Spears and Knox when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around gleefully, anticipating Sebastian. But all that he saw was a table laid out for afternoon tea, the same parcel sat waiting for him.

* * *

A final one was dropped off at Chastity's home. After the debacle of her failed engagement ball, she had the Browning home to herself, and found the parcel on her doorstep when she made to take a stroll around the gardens. She picked it up with wide eyes, a ribbon of sadness seemed to wrap around her heart.

* * *

Not long after that, Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive Manor. The servant trio stood outside waiting for him, along with a carriage. Ciel and Marianne smiled at his return.

"Did everything go well, Sebastian?" she asked.

"Indeed," he replied. "We can go now."

Finny spoke up with tears in his eyes.

"Young Master… It's true then? You're really leaving us?"

As Sebastian assisted him into the carriage, Ciel looked over his shoulder.

"Do whatever you like with the mansion," he said. "You're free to stay here if you want, or just burn it. I don't really care."

He disappeared into the carriage, followed by Marianne.

The servants immediately reacted to those words.

"What?! We could never do that!" Bard cried.

All three of them hurried to the carriage's door and stared at the boy.

"Why ever not?" he asked.

"Because… this place is filled with memories!" Finny protested.

Ciel smiled at them sardonically.

"Memories don't mean anything in the end. Haven't I proved that much already?"

MeyRin shook her head.

"That's not true, Master!"

Sebastian only watched it all in silence.

* * *

It was after sunset before the carriage set off. The servant trio watched from a high cliff as it travelled along the road below. They all turned around and were greeted by the sight of the fully-grown Tanaka. The head butler pin glittered proudly against the lapel of his tailcoat.

* * *

In the carriage, the small family sat opposite one another. Marianne was snuggled up against Sebastian while Ciel watched them.

"Now that it is all over, what do we do now?" he asked. "What would have happened had Marianne not been able to pull my soul away from my body when Alois made the contract with Hannah?"

Sebastian stroked his wife's hair quietly before he answered.

"I would have had to be your butler for the rest of eternity, unable to touch your soul at all."

Marianne nodded her head.

"They were under the assumption that Sebastian was to eat your soul at the end of your contract, and Alois wanted to make sure neither him or Claude would ever have it. A perfect revenge, if you think about it."

Ciel stared at them.

"But you changed the contract, and took away my humanity instead."

The demon's lips trailed over his mate's forehead, his nose buried in the crown of her head.

"When a demon's mate wishes for something, it supersedes any orders made with the holder of the contract. Marianne's heart would have suffered had you died, and I permitted that observation, I allowed myself to feel what she did. You became our child."

Ciel quietly removed his eye patch, revealing his unmarked eye to the world. He let them flash demonic red for a moment before they turned back to blue.

* * *

 _Ciel slowly brought himself into a sitting position, looking at his parents with his new red eyes._

" _Is it done, Father?" he asked hesitantly._

 _Sebastian reached down and stroked his hair. A small smile touched his lips._

" _Yes, my child. It is done."_

 _Finding that he could take it no more, the child lurched forward and clung to Sebastian. Sebastian accepted his embrace quietly. Marianne joined them by wrapping her arms around Ciel's back._

* * *

Sebastian removed the glove from his left hand, and exposed his seal. Marianne threaded her hand through his and let the jewel of her ring glow against their joined palms. The family's eyes glowed demonically.

"And now, we are all together, as fiends of Hell."

* * *

Agni opened the parcel with Soma. Inside it was a Funtom candy, and a white card with black edges. They watched as words slowly appeared in swirling black cursive.

 _In memory of Ciel Phantomhive who died at August 26_ _th_ _, 1889. Aged 13 years._

* * *

Sebastian, Ciel and Marianne stood in a meadow of black and white roses, sat overlooking the ocean from a tall cliff. Petals danced through the air as the demon walked with his mate in his arms in a princess carry, and his child on his back with his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Where shall we go now?" he asked them.

Ciel rested his chin against the man's shoulder.

"You know, I'm not quite sure, Father. Where should we go?"

Marianne smiled at them both, and rested her hands against her stomach.

"How about… we go home?"

"Yes…" Ciel said. "Home… sounds nice."

Sebastian took them to the edge of the cliff.

"We have been released from our spell now, as though we have been asleep for a long time." Marianne whispered.

"And now, we have an eternity together." Sebastian responded.

Ciel tightened his hold on the demon.

"You are no longer my butler, Sebastian. You are my father."

"And you are my husband, my mate." Marianne added with a smile.

Sebastian smirked.

"I am simply one Hell of a demon."

They stared at the horizon for a moment, before Marianne pressed her lips against Sebastian's.

"Let's go home. You know what to say, don't you?"

Sebastian took them over the edge, and gave his answer.

" **Yes, my darling bride."**

* * *

Oh. My. God. I can't believe we have reached the end of this story. Bear in mind we still have the epilogue to go, which will be up in two weeks. It makes me so happy that you all have come on this journey with me.

If any of you are confused, I will make this point abundantly clear: Ciel is now a demon, but he no longer has a contract with Sebastian as it has been completed. Marianne managed to interfere with Hannah and Alois's contract by vivisecting the two souls after they had been merged together, therefore voiding the contract as Ciel's soul wasn't currently inhabiting his body at that time.

Also, a disclaimer for the lyrics of Hannah's song. This is Suo Gan, composed by John Williams.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


	53. Epilogue

Epilogue

[End of Cinematic Records of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis and Marianne Blackmore.]

Undertaker ended the Records with a swipe of his Scythe, and the records split into their separate components before returning to their homes. He smiled at the audience assembled before him. The eldery Tanaka was sat in his chair, and beside him were Bard, MeyRin and Finny. Elizabeth sat with them, dressed in a black mourning gown with a matching net veil. Soma, Agni, Lau and Ran Mao were also with them. Chastity was there as well, who felt more than a little out of place with the rest of the group. The only face she had a vague recollection of was Inspector Aberline, and that was only in passing. Standing at the back of the room was Grell Sutcliffe and William T. Spears.

* * *

It was 1890, over a year since anyone had seen Ciel, Sebastian and Marianne. Ciel was supposedly dead, as they knew, and Sebastian and Marianne seemed to have vanished, under the assumption that they left to enjoy their married life. But then, they all received the black embossed card through the post, a stark contrast to the sea of white envelopes that littered the floor. Of course, other means were used to invite the more supernatural guests. All of them were silent. None of them dared to speak up, having absorbed what they had watched, but unable to comprehend it all. It was Grell that was the first to speak.

"Well, I did always say I wanted to see my dear Bassy's Cinematic Record."

He said it so lightheartedly that it immediately got a response from everyone in the room.

"How could we have not noticed anything?" MeyRin asked. "Nothing ever seemed strange about Sebastian at all."

"Seems to me Marianne was the one to help him learn about our world." Bard speculated.

William shook his head, and turned to his To-Die List.

"When a human is turned into a demon, there are issues to be dealt with, but two in such a short space of time? More than a week of overtime at least. This is most irregular," he said. "Being a demon's mate though, it explains why she was always absent from the To-Die List, even when she should have been on the edge of death."

Chastity cast her eyes down, kept them in her lap; she twisted the emerald ring on her finger, and summoned up the courage to speak up.

"Marianne has always had a stubbornness about her for as long as I can remember. A lot of people underestimated her and what lengths she would go to for the people she loves," she said. Everyone fell silent as she continued. "From the broken pieces of their lives, Ciel and Marianne made a new family. They have proven that they are the ones in control of their fates, that they have accepted the choices they have made for themselves, and are happier for it."

There was not much else to be said after that.

* * *

More pleasantries and memories were exchanged between the assembled group before one after the other, they left Undertaker's Funeral Parlour. Chastity was the last to leave, adjusting her green bonnet as she prepared herself for braving the busy London streets. A man walked past her wearing a black coat and top hat.

"Good day, Miss," he said, touching the brim of his hat and brushing past her.

"G-Good day, Sir!" she responded but he didn't turn around.

Chastity searched for him through the gaps in the crowd, but he seemed to have vanished.

When she did catch sight of him again however, her breath seemed to freeze inside her mouth. Standing in the middle of the bustling street, as though she was the only one who could see them, stood Marianne, Sebastian and Ciel. The boy seemed to have grown taller, but she couldn't be certain, and he stared back at her with matching blue eyes, his once ever-present eye patch was completely absent. Sebastian hadn't changed at all, other than he was dressed as a nobleman rather than a butler, although his favoured colours of black, silver and white were still in play. It was Marianne her eyes were drawn to the most though. The way she stood there, it was as though she had stepped out of the Cinematic Record; poised and elegant, not even a hair out of place.

And then, Chastity's eyes widened. Curled up in Marianne's arms was a small infant. She made to run towards them, but when someone moved past her, the family vanished from in front of her. A small smile touched her lips.

"I wish you well, Marianne. You have more than earned your happiness."

She turned away and disappeared into the throng of people.

* * *

"Now, they know our story." Ciel said.

He was sat in an armchair in front of a blazing fireplace. His mother and father were opposite him on the chaise.

"They do indeed, Ciel. And they can continue without their unanswered questions." Sebastian responded.

A small smile crept across the boy's lips at the sight. Sebastian was watching Marianne as she fed their son. She held his downy brown head to her breast and let him suckle at the little holes his needle-like fangs created. Blood welled up and spilled into his hungry mouth before he finally released her. The bite marks healed instantly, and Marianne wiped the excess blood away from her son's mouth.

"Hungry little thing, aren't you?" Sebastian said, trailing a finger along the baby's round cheek.

"He is months old, and he's growing." Marianne smiled as she gently patted her son's back until he let out a small burp.

The baby blinked his brilliant red eyes and looked up at his father, reaching out for him with a giggle. The woman laughed.

"And he wants his Daddy."

Sebastian took him gently, lifted him up so his head rested against his shoulder. He stroked his hair and let him suckle his long fingers, and nibble at his black nails.

"Indeed, but this little one should be going down for his nap. Come along, Tristan."

Tristan giggled happily and snuggled into his father's shoulder as the older demon left the room.

* * *

When they were gone, Ciel made his way over to Marianne and helped her adjust her dress from behind.

"Are you alright after seeing them, Mother?" he asked.

Marianne swept her hair back and smiled softly.

"I am. I feel better in knowing that they know we aren't going back to our old lives. It's like we've given them a proper goodbye, rather than giving no explanation like we did when we left."

The boy settled beside her and rested his head against her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Think of it this way, we don't have to hide that we're a family anymore."

Ciel hummed in response, finding himself slowly slipping into sleep with every stroke of his hair.

"It's alright, you can sleep now, sweetheart."

He fell into sweet slumber not long after.

* * *

When Sebastian returned, he carried Ciel to his bed and let him sleep. He joined Marianne in their chambers, where Tristan slept in a bassinet decorated with black lace. He found her staring down at their baby boy, smiling the smile he first fell in love with. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked down at him. Tristan's leg twitched as he slept.

"Both our children are asleep now. Will you be joining me in bed?" he asked.

"Maybe in a minute. I want to watch him for a little bit longer," she replied. "He's so beautiful…"

Sebastian kissed her ear.

"Just like his mother."

He led her to the bed and lay down beside her. His hand stroked down her cheek, and she happily nuzzled him. Sebastian kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she pressed her head into his chest.

"We're free… Sebastian, we're free…" she said.

"Yes, my darling mate, we are."

Marianne lifted her head and touched her lips to his.

"I love you, Sebastian…"

Sebastian's eyes glowed brightly as he moved himself above her.

"And I love you, **my beloved bride**."

Marianne let her eyes burn demonically back at him as he consumed her lips in a tender kiss, losing themselves in one another's passionate embrace…

* * *

And so concludes our story. I have to thank you all for joining me on this journey and all your reviews, it has truly been a pleasure. Following this story's completion, I shall be going on a break for a while as I work on my next story, which is still up for debate as I have several ideas sitting on my computer.

Again, thank you all and hope to hear from you all soon.

Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Please read and review!


End file.
